Mega All-Star FanFiction Royal Rumble II
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at 1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!
1. Chapter 1

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrestling**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, DreamWorks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 1: The Pre-Show Promos**

 **Scene 1:**

Vince McMahon and The Authority are backstage talking strategies until Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's sensei, showed up and started glaring at the Chairman.

"Well well well, Kakashi Hatake, I'm glad you're here," Vince smirked. "Ready to draw your number for the Rumble?"

"Believe me, Vince, I'm not alone." Kakashi said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, two of Kakashi's students, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, appeared alongside his sensei. Shikamaru Nara also appeared alongside his friends, much to Seth Rollins's dismay. The Authority's mood went from cheerful to somber at a matter of minutes.

"Oh great, looks like Kakashi's babysitting some brats with him." Rollins snarled.

"Oh, shut up, skunkbutt!" Naruto said, shouting at Rollins. "Me and my friends still haven't forgotten what you said about Shikamaru's dead sensei! If you weren't hurt, we'd make you pay!"

"Oh, spare me the sob story and draw your numbers." Seth scoffed as Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi were taking turns drawing separate numbers.

When it got to Shikamaru's turn however, he got the most shocking number of them all:

 _ **#1**_

Obviously, in Shikamaru's case, this was payback from the Authority in response of Shikamaru eliminating Rollins from the last Rumble. The owner of the Shadow Possession was less than thrilled to be honest.

"Oh, great..." Shikamaru whispered to himself. "I got number one."

But just then, he heard Naruto talking to him.

"Here, Shikamaru, you take my number instead." The spiky-haired ninja suggested.

"Naruto, you're giving me your higher number for the rumble?" Shikamaru gasped.

"Sure," Naruto nodded in return. "Believe me, if I can go longer without a bowl of ramen, I can go longer in the Rumble."

With determination flowing inside him, Naruto pointed right to the Authority in deep anger.

"Ya hear me Vince, Authority?" The ninja replied, "I'm gonna take the #1 entrant, go on to win this match and make the whole Leaf Nation proud. Believe it!"

Displaying quite the smirk, Kakashi said to the chairman, "That's the confidence that Naruto has to win it tonight, Vince. Like it or not, it'll happen tonight."

"Kakashi, Naruto, let me tell both of you something." Vince spoke with his anger rising up ten-fold. "There is no chance in hell that you Naruto or anyone from the Leaf Nation are going to win the Mega All Star FanFiction Royal Rumble. NOT A CHANCE IN HELL! Believe that!

As all the members of Team Kakashi left the room, Kakashi flips the bird on Vince.

 **Scene 2:**

Naruto is backstage in the locker room area preparing for the match coming up, as his follow teammates Sakura & Sai who are not in the Rumble came up to him.

"Naruto, are you sure about taking the #1 entrant?" Sakura replied, feeling a little worried. "You know you have to go up against 399 other competitors to win this match."

"It's worth the risk I have to take," Naruto nodded. "Let's not forget back in 1995, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels had the #1 entrant, lasting through the whole match and won by eliminating The British Bulldog last."

"I'm not a fan of pro wrestling, but I can be sure that Shawn Michaels was a real risk taker." Sai replied.

"I know, thats why he's called The Showstopper for a reason," Naruto nodded over to Sai, "I just gotta unleash the inner Showstopper in me and I should make it in just fine."

"I hope you can, Naruto. good luck." Sakura nodded, before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

After that kiss, Naruto then left the room to head to the ring.

 **Scene 3:**

Fellow Leaf Nation ninjas Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Rock Lee were all getting prepared for their first Royal Rumble match as Naruto approached his friends.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going, bro?" Kiba said before fist bumping him.

"Not much," Naruto shrugged a bit. "Managed to switch my number with Shikamaru's, so he can spare the worst of the damage."

"We've heard that you got #1 entrant for the Royal Rumble," Ino said, overhearing them. "That means you have to outlast 399 other competitors to win, inculding us."

"I know what I'm capable of," Naruto nodded to Ino. "We've gotta make sure the rest of the Authority doesn't win all of this."

"I'm already making sure that my target is set on taking out Triple H." Lee replied.

"You guys might not know this, but Vince McMahon has announced that he's giving out $1,000,000 to anyone who can eliminate me from the Rumble." Naruto told them carefully.

"I wouldn't trust Vinnie Mac one damn bit." Kiba said, shaking his head.

"That's a fact, not to mention their so-called golden boy Seth Rollins disrespected both Shikamaru and the legend of Asuma-Sensei." Ino said before forming her hands into fists.

"Well, there is one good thing about this year's Rumble," Lee replied, taping his hands up. "At least Seth Rollins isn't in the match."

"Good, I'm glad he's not." Naruto nodded in relief. "I swear he's trouble than he's worth. Well, wish me luck everyone. I know I will to the both of you."

"No problem, Naruto. We've got your back tonight." Kiba said, taking in another fist bump.

As Naruto left and headed to the ring, Kiba, Ino and Lee continued talking to one another.

"I'm telling you one guy that's pissing me off," Kiba smirked. "His nickname begins with Y2 and ends with Jackass."

"I love to smack him upside his brain if you ask me..." Ino muttered while cracking her knuckles.

"Same here!" Lee nodded in unison. "He's always thinks he's better then everyone."

"I can't wait to get a bite out of him," Kiba smirked again. "Y2Jackass won't know what hit him!"

Before Kiba could talk more smack, Chris Jericho approached them looking pissed off as usual.

"Where in the hell do you even get off?" Jericho said, snarling at the three. "You know, you're just like AJ Styles. Just a wannabe has-been who wishes they could be like me, but they're not."

"Is that so, huh?" Kiba scoffed. "Big talk from one of the biggest jackasses in WWE history. If I know anything about you, Jericho, you'll turn on anyone who outshines you."

I knew it, you're just like AJ," Jericho smirked. "The similar difference between you and AJ is that you and your friends deserve to get buried together."

"Oh, really?" Kiba scoffed again. "Let me tell you something, Y2Jackass: You might say you've changed from the old Chris Jericho, but if you ask me, you're no different then what you look like from 2001 to 2010. The only difference from my opinion is, you're still an asshole."

"And you're still an idiot," Jericho snarled at Kiba's face close-up. "At the end of the night, I will show everyone in the Rumble that I am the best in the world at what I do. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right-"

Before Jericho could manage to say that last word, Ino managed to cut him off rudely.

"Hey Jericho, if you're going to be an asshole, then why don't you just get the hell out of here already?" Ino fired back.

"Yeah!" Rock nodded to Jericho. We've already got our sights set on winning the Rumble, and we don't need a asshole like you adding pressure on us."

Jericho knew he couldn't keep this verbal fight going on much longer. So he gave up for now.

"This isn't over!" Chris said with teeth gritting in anger.

With that, Jericho left.

However, as Chris Jericho was leaving...

*BAAAAAM!*

Wendell Ruckus from _Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything_ came out of nowhere and tackled Jericho to the floor, knocking him out for the time-being!

"REKT!" Wendell shouted to Jericho.

And then, he looked to Kiba and the crew.

"Don't worry, you can have some of him too," The teenager smirked. "I just wanted to do that for fun."

Suddenly, Wendell left out of sight, leaving Rock, Ino and Kiba speechless.

"What in the hell was that?" Ino said to Kiba.

"I don't know and basically, I don't care. Let's just keep training." Kiba shrugged.

 **Scene 4:**

Vince McMahon is in his office, texting someone important before Alejandro and Heather from _Total Drama_ showed up to meet him.

"Alejandro and Heather, just the two I needed to see." Mr. McMahon smirked. "I hope you're ready to draw your numbers."

"Gracias Mr. McMahon," Alejandro said, shaking Mr. McMahon's hand. "We promise you tonight that Naruto will be eliminated and do whatever it takes to make it happen."

"I can arrange that for sure, Mr. Burromuerto." Mr. McMahon nodded in unison.

With that settled, Vince started rolling the gold container full of Rumble numbers.

"I'm not lying, this is a pretty big raffle." Vince chuckled over to the Latin lover.

"There's another thing you wanna know, sir." Alejandro clearly explained. "Heather & I already got an alliance and a trap that'll both take Naruto out of the game."

"Well, whatever it is, I can't wait to see it."

Finally, Vince stopped the raffle, opening the lid for both Alejandro and Heather to draw their number. The evil couple both smiled evilly in delight, seeing the number they have drawn together.

"Well senorita, tonight's our time to win big money..." Alejandro smirked as he and Heather left the locker room.

 **Scene 5:**

Matt Hardy and his posse, which consisted of Tyrus, Rockstar Spud, his wife Reby and his son Maxel, are walking backstage where they suddenly bump into the team of Kyo Kusanagi, Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard.

"Could you excuse me, internet nobodies?" Matt groaned. "We're trying to walk to the ring here."

"Heh, says the man who got Swanton Bombed by his own brother." Kyo smirked.

"Excuse me?" Matt gasped angrily. "I refuse to have a hack like you bring up that pitiful excuse known as Jeff. I am superior to him in every way!"

"Superior? HA!" Mai chuckled. "That only thing that's superior about you is your big mouth."

Annoyed by Mai's name calling, Matt's wife Reby, stepped in front of the big-chested ninja.

"You don't talk to my husband like that, you big bimbo!" Reby snapped. "He is the 'Iconic' Matt Hardy, and you should refer to him as such!"

"Iconic? More like Idiotic!" Mai scoffed. "That's what he is nowadays. He's nothing more than an idiot."

"Come again?" Reby scoffed back.

You heard me," nodded Mai. "Your husband always has to run behind Mr. Potato Head and that fat baby turtle he hangs out with like the coward he is!"

"BURN!" Kyo said, laughing at the trio!

"That's a good one, Mai!" Terry said, high-fiving the ninja.

However, Rockstar Spud decided to step in the fracas, standing up to the flame-bringing Kyo Kusanagi.

"How dare you three insult the Iconic Matt Hardy like that!" Spud snarled. "If I was an inch taller, I would give you a London-sized thrashing!"

"Ooh, help me, I'm getting owned by Billy Idol with frickin' bulimia." Kyo said, feigning fear before getting very serious. Listen, you little potato, I choose my words carefully if I were you..."

Just to prove a point, Kyo drew his family's signature flame across his hand to scare Rockstar Spud out of his slacks.

"Otherwise, I might peel you off and turn you into french fries." Kyo smirked, finishing his statement.

"Sounds like you've got flamed!" Terry smirked at Spud.

Meanwhile, Tyrus decided to step in himself.

"I dare you to make one more insult about my friends," threatened Tyrus. "I promise you, what you'll see in the ring will be nothing compared to what I do to you."

"Don't worry, we wouldn't say that to anyone who does nothing but live in the shadows of those he looks after." Terry shrugged with a smirk. "You name it, EC3 and your little goatee-wearing dork. For the way I see it, you're nothing but a fat little puppet. That's what you've always been your life.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyo said, holding his laughter.

"Okay, that's it!" Tyrus said, charging right after him.

But before he could lay out the first punch, he was stopped by both Matt Hardy and Spud.

"Tyrus, get a hold of it!" Matt shouted at him. "Those three ain't worth it! Save it for the Rumble!"

"You three have just crossed the line!" Spud shouted at the trio.

"Hey Spud, are you OK?" Terry smirked.

"What's it to ya?" The Brit raised his eyebrow.

However, when he said that...

 _*BOOM!*_

Terry punched Spud so hard, nearly sending him through a wall just a mile away. Both Matt, Reby and Tyrus were in total shock seeing this occur. With Spud knocked out unconscious, Terry took his hat and threw it right in the air.

"OK!" He shouted before leaving with Kyo and Mai.

 **Scene 6:**

Dante was at his locker room, polishing his signature gun for keeps.

"Heh, so far, it's looking good already..." The devil hunter smirked.

While he was still polishing his weapon, a voice crept up behind him.

"Mmmm, that's some heat you got packing there..."

Finding out where this voice was coming from, Dante turned around to see Morrigan Aensland from "Darkstalkers" standing before him.

"Thanks, I'm a master when it comes to handling firearms." Dante smirked.

"I bet you are..." Morrigan smirked. "I also love that big sword of yours."

"Yeah, it is that big," Dante smiled. "This thing beside me slays the greatest of demons and brings down enemies who flat out annoy the hell out of me."

"Silly, I wasn't talking about that thing..." Morrigan smirked, referring to his sword.

However, it was clear to Dante that Morrigan was talking about a different kind of 'sword'. Whatever it meant, Dante was getting turned on by Morrigan's seductive flirting. But before they could 'get down' with each other, Rusev and Lana walked in and interrupted them.

"Hey, you two," Rusev replied. "Out of my locker room. It's for real men like me."

"What a minute, when the hell is _this_ ever your locker room?" Dante said.

"It said so in the doorway," Rusev replied. "So if you know what is good for you, you'll leave right now. Or prepare to be crushed!"

"I'll leave when I frickin' feel like it." Dante smirked as he wrapped his arm around Morrigan's waist. "Besides, this is America, where you're free to live anywhere you want. This ain't your home anymore. Where do you really live by the way? Greece!?"

"I'm from Bulgaria, and I'll have you two demons know that your country's freedom shouldn't be." Rusev said.

"Just like your onion breath shouldn't be anywhere around me," Dante smirked. "No wonder your girl's always attracted to your fish stench."

"Shut the hell up, you repuslive demon man." Lana shouted. "And the same goes for this air-headed freak with wings." She smirked, referring to Morrigan.

"Excuse me?" The succubus said in a offended way.

"You heard me," Lana sneered. "Or should I remind it to a bloodsucking waste of space once again like yourself?"

"Is that so, bitch?" Morrigan responed.

"I beg your pardon?" Lana said.

"You heard what I said! Some big talk from a so-called Russian bride who last year slept with almost half the WWE roster and if you ask how I know this, Dolph Ziggler told this to everyone. So if you ask me, you're more of a bigger blood-sucking Russian whore." Morrigan smirked reffering to Lana.

Gasping in surprise, Lana tried to slap Morrigan in the face, only for the succubus to block her slap.

But then...

 _*SMACK!*_

Morrigan ended up slapping Lana in return, which knocked the Ravishing Russian to the floor.

Lana tried to charge after the green-haired vixen, but Rusev held her back.

"Lana, stop!" Rusev shouted. "They are not worth our time! Let me take care of them in the ring!"

"Come on Morrigan, let's not waste our energy on these Russian assholes." Dante said as they both left the locker room.

After they were gone, Rusev went back to comfort Lana.

"It's about time they were gone." The Bulgarian Brute said, patting her fiancee on the shoulder.

Rusev then went over to his bag that was strangely sitting right in the upper left corner. He opened up, only to realize his bag smelled quite funny.

"WHO PEED IN MY GYM BAG?!" Rusev shouted in rage.

 **Scene 7:**

Stephen Quire aka The Freakout Kid was making his way through backstage with his mom Jennifer, his dad David and his brother Jack. They were walking through backstage area checking out a lot of people that was competing in the rumble. Stephen had a nasty glare on his face, looks at many of the contestants with such disdain. He was shooting out nasty looks Charlie & Alan Harper, Darkwing Duck, Barret Wallace, Wendy Corduroy, Dipper Pines, Rainbow Dash, Austin Moon and his girlfriend Ally, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Tyler James, Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Daring Charming, Raven Queen, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Patrick Star, Bender, Seinfeld, Homer Simpson, Peter, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valatine, Chun Li, Ryu, Gambit, Wolverine, Christie Monteiro, The Eds and anyone he can stare at.

To be honest, Stephen and his family were freaked out by all these different people there (or freaks in his mind as he calls them). While Stephen went to get his number for the Rumble, Deadpool noticed him immediately, and went up to him.

"Hey, I know who you are!" Deadpool said to Quire.

"You do?" Stephen said, raising his eyebrow. "I'm surprisingly flattered and creeped out at the same time..."

"You're that freakout kid on YouTube, I love your videos man! I would like to kno, are your videos real or fake?" Deadpool said to Quire.

"OH MY GOD! Can't I go one day without anyone asking my about my freakouts?" Stephen shouted.

"Oh sweet! I'm seeing one right now!" Deadpool said, shrieking like a fangirl.

"Sir, you don't need to get our son all worked up right now." said Jennifer.

"You need to get out of here!" said David as they were holding Stephen back before he could go berzerk.

"Oh cool, now I'm being warned by his parents!" Deadpool squealed. "Greatest day of my f***ing life!"

"Look what you've done now!" Stephen said to Deadpool.

"Come on man, you'll face my brother in the match tonight." Jack said.

"Aw come on, can't I at least have an autograph?" Deadpool asked as he handed Stephen a piece of paper for him to sign.

"NO!" Stephen shouted as he slapped the paper away.

"Ouch!" Deadpool yelped. "You didn't have to be that harsh! Geez, talk about a sore spot!"

Just like that, Deadpool walked away so he could bother somebody else.

However, Stephen didn't take that insult very likely.

"Oh, I'm a sore spot? Look who's talking, you freaking pervert." Stephen shouted.

Suddenly, he had everyone looking at him right away, noticing him as the freakout kid on YouTube.

"Sounds like you got spotlight, son!" Deadpool said.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Stephen yelled at many of the contestants that were all watching this, many of them pulled out their phones and some pulled out cameras. Stephen then shouts, "Stop staring at me and turn those cameras and phones off!"

"All right, Stephen! Yell at us some more!" Rainbow Dash replied with a smirk.

"Hey man, sounds like you've got a lot of fans here!" Deadpool shouted at Stephen.

Stephen then grabbed an apple and threw it at Deadpool, but he missed the shot. He then starts throwing more things to get everyone, including Deadpool, to go away.

"Sweet! Now he's throwing stuff! Classic Stephen!" Tyler smirked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKERS!" Stephen shouted as he continued to throw food at people, which hit a few, and some that ended up pissing off some people.

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for ya." said Deadpool as he joined in on it.

"Ok, that was so not cool of him to hit me like that!" Wolverine growled as he brought his claws out. "Forget the event, I'm gonna kick that kid's ass right here and now!"

"Whoa, you get the hell back man." Shouted David as he got in to keep Wolverine from hurting his son.

"You all leave me alone!" Stephen shouted as he tried to get away from these people, but yet they still had their phones and cameras recording this.

"You all don't need to get in the middle of this." Shouted Jennifer, who were telling them to go away.

"Well, maybe he should've never came here in the first place!" Wolverine growled at them.

"Whoa, settle down there Wolverine, save your energy for the match." Said Gambit as him and Psylocke were holding Wolverine back.

A lot of people got involved in this, while Stephen continued his freakout. Yet many people continued to record this.

"Come on people get out, your ruining the night for us!" Shout David.

"Fine, your son sucks anyway..." Charlie scowled as he left. And surprisingly, so did half of the crowd (whom were still pissed at Stephen for throwing stuff at them). But figuring out that they weren't yet tired of making Stephen's life a little hell, they didn't leave at all.

"Will the rest of you people not get involved in this?" Jack shouted to everyone.

Stephen got so upset by everyone with their phones and cameras recording this, that he started swinging at a lot of them, knocking their phones down.

"This is so crazy!" Dipper said while record this on camera.

"Give me that fuckin' camera." shouted Stephen as he then took the camera out of Dipper's hands and threw it at the wall.

"Oh s**t!" Bridgette yells.

"Whiteboy's gone frickin' apes**t!" Barret cringed on behalf.

Stephen continued his freakout once more, while his parents and brother tried to get everyone to leave.

"Ay caramba!" Bart Simpson said.

Suddenly DJ, Wendy, Leonard, Heath Burns, Monty and Apple all ran in and tried to hold Stephen back and calm down, but he continued to resist.

"You're frickin' off the deep end, man!" Monty replied.

"C'mon, that's far enough!" Apple said to Steven also.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Stephen yelled as the group were still trying hold him back.

"Hey guys, get off my brother. Let him go!" Jack said.

"We're gonna need a straight jacket!" Heath cried out.

"Maybe something tighter than a straight jacket!" Wendy replied in the middle of Heath's statement.

"Somebody call a mentalist before he hurts someone!" Leonard cried out.

"Dude, you seriously need to calm down man." DJ said to Stephen.

"GET OFF ME!" Stpehen yells as he pushed all of them off him.

"You don't need to get in the middle of this!" Jennifer said, shouting to DJ, Wendy, Leonard, Heath, Monty and Apple.

"What's wrong with you people?" Daivd says to everyone.

Suddenly, WWE's resident Sheriff, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin came in and finally shut things up between everyone.

"ENOUGH!" Stone Cold yelled, finally breaking the silence between them. "Now I don't know which sumbitch started this, but don't make me whip all of y'all asses! You got that? All of you, save your energy and excisement for the Rumble." He yelled, warning everbody to calm down and stop. "I mean it, anyone else who starts another riot just like last time will not be in the Rumble match tonight. And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold says so!"

Getting their mind right, Stone Cold left while keeping an eye on the entrants.

Stephen finally calmed down while he still had a dirty look on his face.

"Come on bro, these jerks are not worth it." Jack said to Stephen.

"Let's go Stephen, let's go!" David said to his son as they all left.

"Fine..." Stephen scowled as he finally left behind his family.

As the Quire family were heading to Stephen's locker room, they saw that Deadpool was still following them.

"Hey dude, would you please leave us alone?" Jack says to Deadpool.

"Awww, you're no fun..." Deadpool mumbled as he left him alone.

"Cut it out! Get out of here... get out of here, now! Go!" Jennifer said.

"Come on there!" Deadpool said.

"You better get the hell out of here." said David as they were heading into Stephen's locker room.

"I know where you live, kid." Deadpool shouted to Stephen. "Your family's a buncha f***ots anyway."

"Yeah, but like that, you did it right to my ass." Stephen shouted back to Deadpool, who started flipping him off.

 **Yikes, Stephen just can't seem to take pressure well, I'll tell ya that.**

 **Anyway, now that the pre-show segments are done, the opening show is sure gonna be something else next chapter! So don't miss out on what's to come! Until then, feedbacks are welcome! PEACE!**


	2. The Preshow

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 2: The (Pre) Show Begins**

The place was Soldier Field in Chicago, Illinois, home of the NFL's Chicago Bears. A crowd of 71,212 fans were filling in one at a time, everyone from kids to adults and even grandparents. Everyone were anticipating the fireworks that were minutes away from sounding off, indicating the start of the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble. The signs were all raised high for everyone to see, saying things like 'Daring + Apple 4-LIFE and 4-EVA' to 'Please go away, Rollins' and from 'Naruto 3:16' to 'The Bullet Club Lives'. Growing restless for an half hour...

 _*BOOM!*_

The fireworks went off all around the stadium blasting red, white and blue colors all over. The entire Soldier Field even lit up all over with red, white and blue as well. The two dual rings were decked out with both red, white and blue ring ropes, white ring mat, a red, white and blue apron and your usual black barricade, which prevents fans from getting through the barricade in the first place.

After the fireworks died off slowly, the people cheered on their feet as the camera got a good shot at them. And then, the camera switched over to the announce team sitting at ringside, aside from the screaming fans.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the most anticipated event of all time, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star FanFiction Royal Rumble!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "I'm Michael Cole, and with me are legendary announcers and broadcast partners Good Ol' J.R. Jim Ross and Tazz!"

"It feels so good to be back in the Windy City, Cole. And it's a good thing it isn't me this time!" Tazz smirked.

"It's exciting for all of us here on America's birthday," J.R. nodded. "Tonight, we have stars from WWE, Impact Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Global Force Wrestling, Lucha Underground, and many other wrestling promotions to characters from popular cartoons, TV shows, video games, and more, they all came here to see who is the best of them all."

"Better than that, it's for a frickin' million dollars, J.R.!" Tazz smirked in an excited way. "I'm so excited as well! This Rumble's gonna be taken to the extreme!"

"Well enough with the talk, let's go to the ring with WWE Hall-of-Famer, Howard Finkel!" Cole smiled as the camera took a shot over at ringside.

In the ring was the ring announcer, Howard "The Fink" Finkel. After the bell rang, he began the introduction.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!" He exclaimed.

The crowd erupted with a very huge pop, getting very excited for the event to start. But before they could see the action, The Fink gave out the rules for this special Rumble.

"Let me explain the rules," Finkel explained. "Earlier today, the two-"

But then, the Fink was cut off by these words:

 _ **I'm baaaaaack! And better than ever...**_

"Wait a minute, what's going on?!" Tazz gasped.

"Please don't tell me what I think this is..." J.R. muttered.

The rest of the Chicago crowd were on their feet, shocked in disbelief as the former owner of WCW and former RAW General Manager, Eric Bischoff, came out with a raucous of boos.

However, Eric wasn't alone. With him was the daughter of Beauty and the Beast and Ever After High's own, Rosabella Beauty.

"Oh no, it's Eric Bischoff..." Cole groaned.

"Isn't that Rosabella Beauty from _Ever After High_ with him as well?" Tazz said with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, that is!" J.R. nodded. "What on earth is that young lady doing out here with him?"

"I don't know, but somethin' stinks to high heaven, and I don't like it one bit!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Well, we're supposed to get started with the Rumble, but it looks like Eric and Rosabella have something to say, I assume." Michael Cole groaned.

As both Eric Bischoff and Rosabella got into the ring, the fans were still raining down boos on them very loudly. However, Bischoff didn't feel affected by the negative reaction he was getting, so he kept his cool just by smiling. And then, after the boos finally died down, Rosabella handed him the microphone as he spoke.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure some of you must've missed me!" Eric chuckled as the crowd kept booing him in response. "Okay, I know some of you are thinking and saying, 'What's Eric Bischoff doing here with one of the students of Ever After High?' Well, lucky for all of you, I've come here today to share big news with all of you watching at home!"

"Dear god, I wonder what this might be?" J.R. replied.

"I have no idea!" Cole said, shaking his head in return.

"You really wanna know?" Bischoff smirked again. "Well, I wouldn't wanna spoil it for ya, so I'll have Rosabella Beauty tell it to you herself. Mrs. Beauty, I'll let you do the honors of telling them."

"Oh man, you know it's bad news when Rosabella makes a segment." Tazz gulped.

Suddenly, Eric handed Rosabella the mic so that she could talk.

"Gladly, Mr. Bischoff." Rosabella nodded over to Eric before speaking over to the crowd. "The big news he wants to share with you all is that the most handsomest stud standing right before me is the new owner of Mattel!"

The crowd immediately shouted "WHAT?" in complete shock.

"WHAT?" Cole shrieked.

"OH MY GOD!" J.R. shrieked as well.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Tazz shrieked also.

"Which means Eric not also controls _Monster High_ , but also _Ever After High_ as well!" Rosabella smirked while the crowd booed to this reaction.

"I really didn't see this coming." Cole gulped.

"You kiddin' me? Imagine the same way Monster High's feeling right now!" Tazz nodded alongside Cole.

"Thanks for the news, sweetie!" Eric exclaimed, taking the mic from Rosabella. "Everyone watching around at home, please give a round of applause for my good looking cash cow here!"

Rosabella didn't get the cheers that she wanted, which is why she was still getting drowned on by boos. Just to irritate Rosabella even more, the crowd chanted "Belle Is Better" in response.

"Well, that chant sure isn't sitting well with her." Tazz chuckled.

"Obviously, the crowd prefers Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ over Rosabella herself!" Cole smirked.

"I sure as hell would!" J.R. nodded, feeling the same thing Tazz and Cole were feeling.

"Ignore them sweetie, they don't know what the hell they're talking about," Eric chuckled. "I mean, with me on board, I can make both _Monster High_ and _Ever After High_ better than it already is!"

"Oh yeah, right!" J.R. groaned, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"He's so full of himself." Cole scoffed.

"With me on board, I'll create new characters, I'll create bold, gripping drama and maybe excellent storylines!" Eric chuckled evilly while clearing his throat. "Of course, it all happened last January ago, so to speak. Speaking of which, anybody remember that little _Ever After High_ movie that was aired on Netflix called 'Dragon Games'?

"Yeah, we all know that movie. Boy, did it sucked." Tazz rolled his eyes.

"In that film, did anyone of you remember that little 'kiss' scene between Apple White and Daring's little sis, Darling?" Bischoff asked the crowd before answering for them. "Well, just to let you all of you know, I was behind it all! Yes, it was me who was behind the kiss!"

Shocked at this kind of revelation, the crowd all booed in response.

"WHAT?" Cole shrieked.

"I should've known!" J.R. shook his head in return

"Dear god, you've gotta be kidding me!" Tazz snapped. "Bischoff is the reason behind Apple White's lesbianness?!"

"Oh come on, why are you booing like that?" Eric said with a faint groan. "I mean, that is what you all wanted, right? I did all of you a favor and gave Ever After High a dose of Hot Lesbian Action!"

"Oh come on now, the fans of _Ever After High_ would never expect that crap!" J.R. scoffed.

"I don't think he even knows how fanbases work!" Cole exclaimed.

"However, it took a lot of persuading to make that happen." The ex-RAW GM smirked. "So, I'm gonna hand this right over to Rosabella and she'll tell you all about it! Here you go, Rosy!"

Just like a gentleman, Bischoff handed Rosabella the mic again.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Bischoff." She said before addressing the crowd. "I know what you're all thinking: Just exactly why did I meet up with Eric in the first place?"

"I sure as hell wanna know why!" J.R. cried out.

"Same here!" Tazz nodded.

"Well, I will you tell you why." Rosabella said, clearing her throat. "It's all because I was jealous of Apple White. I was jealous that she has the greatest Happily Ever After and I didn't. She was always popular, sweet, nice and beautiful to everyone who worshipped the ground she walked on. I won't lie, but I played and went along with it. Only to realize that she wanted to shove her 'destined' Happily Ever After down our throats. It made me sick. Just to let everyone around this stadium know, I wasn't jealous of Apple just because of her Snow White story. Do you really wanna know why I'm jealous of her?"

"I wonder what it was...?" Cole raised her eyebrow.

With an evil smirk, Rosabella admitted these words out:

"I'm jealous of Apple all because she has the one true love of 'my' life, Daring Charming."

Suddenly, gasps were heard all around Soldier Field in shock and awe.

"WHAT?" Cole gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" J.R. gasped as well.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tazz gasped also.

"That's right," She nodded. "You may believe this or not, Apple, but Daring Charming is the destined Beast in my story. I know there are some of you who may be saying, 'Oh, Daring's is Apple's Prince Charming and her one true love!'. You know what? It's total bullshit. So, I did something about it. Me, Darling and Faybelle went to the offices of Mattel where Eric Bischoff was taking charge at the time, and believe it or not, we did a little 'persuading' of our own."

The crowd booed very loudly in response.

"I wonder what bullshit they're persuading..." J.R. muttered.

"We demanded Eric that I should deserve Daring all to myself," Rosabella explained clearly. "The plan was simple and easy: Faybelle took that little 'poisoned' apple and gave it to Apple to eat. Once she was put in a deep sleep, my real true love Daring was supposed to wake her with a kiss. News flash to people fallen on deaf ears, Daring did in fact kiss her, but she never woke up. In fact, it was my roommate all along. Yeah, it was 'that' Darling Charming who woke Apple up with that 'kiss'. Which means Apple, that Daring's little sister is now Apple's 'Princess' Charming."

Shock, once again, filled throughout Soldier Field.

"I... I can't believe this." Cole said while being lost for words.

"I really hope I'm dreaming here..." Tazz gulped.

"This can't be happening!" J.R. said, shaking his head in regret.

"Anyway, Eric loved our little idea, and he decided to write the whole plot into Dragon Games." Rosabella smirked. "However, he wanted something in return. Knowing that I'm soon to be taken by my real true prince, I had Darling and Faybelle show Eric some of their 'assets' just in return. Let's just say from the look on Eric's face that we gave him, we weren't talking about the material kind of 'assets'."

The crowd, despite all the boos, managed to throw in a single 'woooo' for good measure. Rosabella then laid out one major ecstatic smirk, revealing this one major sentence:

"In fact, Eric wanted three little words: Hot... Lesbian... Action."

"Oh crap!" Cole shrieked.

"Good lord!" Tazz cried out.

"So, that's the end of that little fairy tale." Rosabella said, nearing the end of her little promo. "Apple White, if you're watching backstage, let me tell you something. How does it feel? How does it feel to realize your happily ever after is nothing more of a nightmare? You can't fight this anymore, Apple. Daring's actually in love with me and he always will be, because that's reality. And you wanna know what your reality is? Your reality is you sitting all alone in the dark because you never had a Prince Charming in the first place. And you will never have one because your Prince Charming is now mine. You may not like it. Heck, you may deny it all you want, but hear this from me: That... is reality. Hurts, doesn't it?"

The crowd booed so loudly at this promo that the people in the city of Chicago could all hear it.

"This is just disgraceful..." J.R. shook his head.

"Ain't she a peach?" Bischoff smirked. "Give her a big round everybody!"

Suddenly, the scene switched over to backstage where Daring Charming and Apple White were watching Rosabella's little promo from the back. Apple couldn't even believe what she was hearing from Rosabella. She didn't want to believe it. She just couldn't believe it. But she had to find out if it was true. So, she turned to Daring in distress.

"Daring... is this true?" Apple said, being lost for words.

Daring couldn't even find the words to describe this. So his only response was leaving the locker room by himself, leaving Apple on the brink of tears.

Both Eric and Rosabella were busy watching this from ringside, laughing at Apple's misery.

"Aww, wook at that." Eric laughed, mocking sadness as an insult to Apple. "We made widdle Apple White cry!"

"This is despicable." Cole said, feeling disgusted by this.

Before Eric and Rosabella could continue their evil deed with a laugh...

 _ **You know it's the Mack militant...**_

Those words coming from the stadium made the people erupt in cheers. They knew what was coming.

"Wait a minute!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oh boy, looks like someone's in a bad mood!" Tazz said, feeling pumped.

But he was feeling more excited when the former SmackDown General Manager, Teddy Long, came out to a huge eruption. However, he wasn't alone as he had _Ever After High_ 's own Lizzie Hearts with him.

"Bah gawd, it's the former SmackDown GM, Teddy Long!" J.R. shouted in excitement.

"And he ain't alone!" Cole smirked. "Lizzie Hearts from _Ever After High_ is with him too! I can already tell they don't like the results of what just happened!"

"That, of course was a terrible term of events." J.R. explained.

"Looks like they got somethin' to say!" Tazz smirked as well.

Feeling displeased at what they were seeing themselves, Teddy took the mic and began his rant.

"Playa, where in the hell do you and little Miss Beauty ever get off like that?" Teddy huffed. "In all my years in the WWE and WCW, I never saw anything sickening like that in my life."

"Yeah, you tell em Teddy!" Tazz exclaimed, agreeing with Teddy.

"Heck, that made me so sick, that when I look how big and fat Rosabella's butt is, God knows I lose my appetite, playa!" Teddy said as the crowd cheered him on.

However, those kinds of words didn't sit well with Rosabella at all.

"Oh, you're a bundle of joy, huh? Well, I aint smiling!" Rosabella scoffed.

Right out of nowhere, the Chicago crowd broke out in a 'fatass' chant, headed directly at Rosabella herself.

"Ya hear them, Bella?" Lizzie said with a smirk.

"Obviously, they're chanting right at you," Rosabella scoffed again before smirking. "Quite fitting for someone with wide hips."

The crowd kept on agitating Rosabella to death, now feeding chants of "Belle is better" directed at the girl with the rose colored glasses. Lizzie took in a smile from this chant. Deep down, the Wonderlandian actually agreed with these people.

"For once, I actually agree with these people," Lizzie nodded. "Unlike you, at least Belle didn't have to kiss ass to anyone."

"That's for damn sure!" J.R. nodded as well, agreeing with Lizzie's statement.

"Heck, she would have shown a lot more class than you would ever have in your life." Lizzie pointed at Rosabella. "She would have proven it 25 years ago and she would have proven it right now if she was here!"

The entire Soldier Field were now on their feet, chanting Lizzie's name over and over again, just to annoy both Bischoff and Beauty. Like Rosabella, Eric was also annoyed to what Lizzie was spewing.

"Lizzie, you're way outta line here!" Eric exclaimed, pointing to Lizzie. "Can't you see that this lovely woman standing before me is about to be Daring's princess soon enough? Go back to wackytown, sweet cheeks. I'm sure Cirque Du Soieil is missing an extra for their concert, and I think you'd fit the bill!"

The crowd booed at Bischoff for that remark, until Teddy Long grabbed the mic yet again..

"You think you're all chuckles, playa?" Teddy scoffed in front of his ex-rival. "You sure weren't laughin' when I beat you in the middle of this ring a decade ago. I believe it was Survivor Series '05 perhaps?"

"We all remember what happened at that show." Cole nodded.

"Yeah, the Boogeyman came and freaked the hell out of me," Tazz said, agreeing with Cole. "I had to get new underwear..." He gulped.

"No one cares about what happened in the past, okay?" Eric groaned at Teddy.

"I actually do remember a lot from your past, Eric." Lizzie said to Eric, smirking a little. "Didn't you use to have that gorgeous mane of yours? Oh yeah, I believe your nephew cut it off, alongside the rest of your manhood you had left."

Hearing that epic burn, the crowd broke out in a "Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh" as a response.

"Yeah, I definitely remember that.!" J.R. smirked a little.

"And I do recall many moments of your life," Lizzie chuckled. "Let's see, you got powerbombed off the stage by Nash in WCW, you got chokeslammed off the stage by Kane in WWE, you washed Ric Flair's toilets, and got sent through a trash compactor by Mr. McMahon. Does that ring any bells, Bischoff?"

"Ha ha ha ha, Yeah!" Tazz chuckled in response of Lizzie's separate burns.

"I'm certain Bischoff remembers that very well!" J.R. nodded.

Being fed up by these insults, Rosabella took the mic from Eric and yelled at Lizzie's face.

"I have had just about enough of your crappy insults, Lizzie!" Rosabella said, shouting in Lizzie's face. "Can't you see that I'm one step closer from getting my beastly prince away from Apple once and for all?"

But then, Teddy decides to get in Rosabella's face in return.

"Hold on there just a damn minute, Bella!" Teddy scowled. "Just because you finally got things your way, doesn't mean you own squat, miss! Regardless if Daring is Apple's prince or not, that doesn't mean he's still a hero to everyone, including Apple! And you boasting over and over again is making my ears get infected! In fact, I might have to go to the hospital after listening to you for so long, Miss Beauty! Now, I would hate to be a bad influence, but you two brought this on yourselves. Bella, you decide to stick your nose into Apple's business, gather your friends together and went over to Bischoff's office. You had no right playing cards in yours and Bischoff's favor. And one of these days, regardless when it'll happen, it's gonna hit ya right in your fat ass, missy."

Rosabella had just about enough of Teddy's tirade. So just when she was about to slap him...

...

...

...Lizzie caught her by the wrist just in time!

"Oh my, I wonder what's about to fold out." Cole gasped.

To add insult to injury, Lizzie started wrenching Rosabella's arm in total pain.

"Oh boy, we're about to see it go down here!" Tazz said, feeling pumped.

"I would sure hate to be Rosabella right about now!" J.R. nodded again.

But before Lizzie could cause serious damage to Rosabella, the "mail alert" sound blared all throughout the stadium, stopping the face-off for a minute as Michael Cole got up with a mic in hand.

However, that proved to be a distraction for Bischoff when Teddy Long dropped the microphone and attacked Eric!

"What a right hand by Long!" J.R. shouted.

"Well, that distraction sure paid off!" Tazz chuckled.

"I'll say!" Cole nodded. "And they say I'd be making an announcement!"

However, that little attack from Teddy was nothing compared to what Lizzie was gonna do to Rosabella. Still holding her by her wrist, Lizzie made a cut-throat gesture to her, saying: "Off with your head!"

Before a riot could breakout though, the sound of glass shattering filled the stadium as the crowd went insane!

"OHHHH MY!" Cole shouted at the stop of his lungs.

"Could this be...?" Tazz gasped.

The crowd erupted even more as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin came out of the stage riding an ATV down to the ring!

"It is!" Cole nodded out.

"Bah gawd almighty, Stone Cold is here! Stone Cold is here!" J.R. shouted out ecstatically.

"The Texas Rattlesnake has arrived!" Tazz shouted out as well. "Things are about to get interesting, guys!"

After riding throughout all four corners the ring, Austin got off his ATV and entered the ring, raising his fists like always to a huge standing ovation.

"The entire Soldier Field is pumped up!" Cole nodded.

"It wouldn't be a Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble without the Texas Rattlesnake!" J.R. shouted, still feeling an ounce of goosebumps from his entrance.

"I wonder what's gonna go down from here?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

As the music and ovation finally died down, Austin found himself standing beside both Lizzie and Rosabella, not knowing what to make of this scene.

"Well, ain't this a fine image?" Austin sneered.

Somehow, Eric, Teddy, Rosabella and Lizzie all stopped their fighting, standing on their feet as Sheriff Austin got their attention.

"Apparently, we're supposed to start this event 15 damn minutes ago, and somehow, we got Teddy, Mr. Bischoff, Lizzie, and the dumb bimbo with glasses taking up half of the TV time." Austin smirked. "Normally, I'd stop this from happening and all, but seeing what I'm seeing, I think this gives me a great idea!"

"WHAT?" The crowd shouted.

"If you wanna see Lizzie Hearts give Rosabella a big fairy tale beatdown, give me a 'hell yeah'!" Austin told the crowd.

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd shouted again.

"Well, here's what I'm gonna do.," Austin stated. "It's gonna be Lizzie Hearts vs. the dumb four-eyed bitch, Rosabimbo Beauty with Teddy on Lizzie's corner and Bischoff on Beauty's corner!"

The entire Soldier Field crowd cheered on in response. Rosabella tried to protest in response, but Austin ignored her anyway.

"By the way, the match... starts right now! Ring the bell!"

With Austin's signal, both Teddy and Eric went to their separate corners as the bell ring. While the crowd was still cheering, the ovation soon grew louder as Austin took off his Austin 3:16 shirt to reveal a sleeveless referee shirt.

"Oh man!" Cole gulped.

"I can't believe we're seeing this happen!" Tazz gulped as well. "I mean, Austin as the Special Guest Referee? Best pre-show ever, even if it isn't one!"

"Rosabella is sure livid about this!" J.R. nodded.

So far, Rosabella was still mad and angry. She was so mad and angry in fact that she made the gravest mistake of telling Stone Cold off.

"Don't you know who I am?" Rosabella told Austin. "I'm frickin' Rosabella Beauty! I'm the daughter of Beauty and the Beast, and I'm not gonna stand you treating me like this! You... understand... me?"

However, she started poking Austin's chest as a sign of disrespect. Austin started giving out one nasty glare to Rosabella as a result. The more Rosabella was shoving and poking him, the more pissed-off Stone Cold was getting. He was getting poked to the point where Austin wanted to lay her hands on her.

"Uh-oh, that may be a bad idea, Rosabella!" Tazz gulped.

"That poor woman's already askin' for it!" J.R. exclaimed.

J.R. was definitely right.

After one last shove from Rosabella, Austin shoved her back, only for Lizzie to wrap her up in a school boy. But Lizzie immediately broke off the pin, leaving Rosabella on her knees. It wasn't for too long though as Lizzie smacked the bookworm's face with a superkick!

"Oh man!" Cole cringed.

"What a shot!" Tazz shouted.

"That kick nearly took Rosabella's head clean off!" J.R. cringed as well.

Rosabella was clearly knocked out from the attack.

Seeing her in this state, Lizzie sent out a cut-throat gesture with her hand as she approached the unconscious bookworm. She then started to sit down on Rosabella while attempting a Camel Clutch, but instead, Lizzie connected with a Romero Dragon Sleeper with Rosabella's back bending sideways!

"Check this out!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Lizzie calls this the WonderSleeper!" Cole exclaimed.

"There's no way for Rosabella to fight back from this!" J.R. shook his head.

Rosabella tried to fight back as hard as she could, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough for her. So with nowhere to run and nowhere to get to, Rosabella had no choice but to tap out of the move, much to the delight from the Chicago crowd!

"Ah, I don't believe it!" Cole said in surprise.

"Well, that didn't take long!" Tazz chuckled.

"There was definitely no surprise there, fellas." J.R. nodded in unison.

After the bell rang, Finkel immediately announced the winner of the match:

 _"Here is your winner, Lizzie Hearts!"_

Rosabella grew dazed and confused at what just occurred. Too bad she was still unconscious to remember what happened. While Lizzie was still celebrating her victory with Teddy Long, not to mention an enraged Eric Bischoff throwing a total fit in the Austin stood by a fallen Rosabella with a smirk on his face.

Before he could say something, Austin brought out a DVD from his pocket and showed it to the crowd.

"In closing, don't forget to pick up your copy of _Beauty and The Beast 25th Anniversary_ out on DVD from whatever the hell those damn retailers are sold!" Austin exclaimed, plugging the product on live TV. "And that's the bottom line, cause Stone Cold said so!"

And then, he somehow dropped the DVD right into Rosabella's face as he continued the celebration with a little beer bash.

"Talk about a little plug for Disney!" Tazz chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid Rosabella got plugged out!" J.R. nodded. "She got bent over like a bah gawd fortune cookie!"

"Well, what a way to start the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!" Cole chuckled as well. "We've saw only the warm-up, but we're just getting started! The big event begins right after the break, so stay tuned!"

The scene then closes with Stone Cold, Teddy Long and Lizzie Hearts sharing a sloshy six-pack of beer in front of a fallen Rosabella.

 **Wow, Lizzie just showed Rosabella who's boss. Off with her head indeed!**

 **Anyway, I wrote this chapter because to be honest, I'm not gonna be watching Ever After High's "Epic Winter" movie because as a loyal Daring/Apple fan like me, I'm not gonna like the way Mattel's gonna shove this little so-called Daring/Rosabella ship down my throat. I would rather see Daring with either Cerise, Lizzie or Apple than to see him with Rosabella. If I thought their Dragon Games movie sucked ass, Epic Winter is gonna suck dogs**t. I truly believe that someday destiny may find both Daring and Apple again so that they can be together, and if not, maybe him with Cerise or Lizzie will either do. Those three ships are waaaaaaaay better than Daring/Rosabella and I tell and say it like it is, just like Jesse "The Body" Ventura. So when it comes to "Epic Winter", it is clearly the Ghostbusters 2016 of Ever After High movies, plain and simple. I'd rather go take a dump in a garbage bin, because that's waaaaaay more fun than that movie (I'm just kidding about the dump part, though).**

 **Anyway, the big event starts next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome! BAZINGA!**


	3. The Show Begins (For Real)

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 3: The Show Begins (For Real)**

As the rest of the ring officials started dusting the entire ring off (and some of the teeth that Rosabella Beauty lost due to the superkick), The Fink approached the mic.

"As I was saying," Fink said, clearing his throat. "Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!"

Once again, the crowd erupted in a huge pop, finally waiting for the match to happen. But before that could get underway (once again), The Fink attempted to get through the rules without any interruptance whatsoever.

"Let me explain the rules," He replied. "Earlier today, the two superstars who have drawn numbers 1 and 2 will begin the event. And every minute thereafter, another superstar will enter by the number that they drew. Remember, it is every man, woman, and creature for themselves. No friends, only foes. Elimination will occur when a superstar is thrown over the top rope and both feet must touch the floor. One foot will not count, but both feet will! The last person who is left remaining in the ring after all 400 contestants have entered will win a top prize of $1,000,000 and be granted the winner of the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!"

The crowd popped once again after hearing the cash prize.

As the applause died down, the ring announcer introduced the first entrant.

"And now, let us introduce the man who has drawn number 1!" The Fink exclaimed.

After a few seconds of waiting, "Dr. Feelgood" by Motley Crue started to play as the fans got a look at the #1 entrant.

The first entrant came out wearing his "Naruto Shippuden" uniform to a bunch of cheers from his fans. It was a big ovation, although it wasn't near Stone Cold-level.

"Introducing first, from the Leaf Village in Konoha, representing Team Kakashi, he's the ninja warrior of the ninth-tailed fox... Naruto Uzumaki!" The Fink announced.

 **Entrant #1: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)**

"This crowd is on their feet for this kid," nodded Cole. "Definitely one of the favorites to win despite the advantage of entering number 1."

"Let's not forget earlier today, Vince McMahon and The Authority were giving entrant numbers to the Leaf nation ninjas." J.R. said, reminding everyone watching at home. "Unfortunately, because of what happened in last year's MASFFRR, Shikamaru was given the #1 entrant by The Authority, that was until Naruto volunteered to take the number #1 entrant for Shikamaru."

"I wonder what the Authority are thinking about this right now?" Tazz replied.

"I'm pretty sure that The Authority will be looking forward to be seeing Naruto get eliminated." Cole groaned. "Getting number one is bad enough in a regular rumble, but in this rumble there are four hundred fighters and you need to survive at least four hours just to make til the end."

"Vince McMahon predicted that there's no chance in hell that Naruto, or anyone else from the Leaf nation is going to win the Rumble tonight." J.R. replied as the future Hokage got in the ring.

As soon as Naruto started pumping the crowd up, he instantly awaited the second entrant of the match.

"I'm wondering who entrant number 2 is going to be?" Tazz said, wondering out of curiosity.

Just like that, the lights started dimming, turning the entire stadium a little bit pitch black.

"I wonder who this might be?" J.R. gasped.

Suddenly, a man in a gold jacket came out on the stage, along with his entire entrance theme. This man wasn't alone by the way as his wife/manager Maria Kanellis came out with him. The ovation wasn't stellar for the both of them as he and Maria were rained down by a loud typhoon of boos. It was almost Vickie Guerrero-like, to be honest.

"Introducing the individual who drew number two," Fink said as he announced the second entrant, "Being accompanied to the ring by 'The First Lady of (Professional) Wrestling' Maria Kanellis, from South Boston, Massachusetts, weighing 225 pounds, "The Miracle" Mike Bennett!"

 **Entrant #2: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett**

"Wow, I tell ya, this almost sounds like the biggest haunted house I've ever been in. It's full of frickin' ghosts!" Tazz chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you're just as shocked at Mike and Maria were, when they got his entrant number for the Rumble." Cole nodded in unison.

"I'm thinking he may have a bigger disadvantage than Naruto has to be honest!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that The Authority had other plans!" Cole exclaimed as well.

After kissing her hand, Mike Bennett then ran to the ring and started getting on with Naruto as the bell rang.

"Well, The Miracle has already got into the ring, and here we go the match is on." Cole replied.

The match got well underway as both men started trading shots with one another. After a back-and~forth contest, Naruto had Bennett grounded at the corner.

"Oh boy, Naruto has The Miracle grounded in the corner." said Tazz.

"Naruto could be setting up for something!" Cole cried out.

With the Miracle dizzy, Naruto ran to the other corner and ran back at Bennett with a running corner dropkick!

The dropkick managed to stun the Miracle really good, but Naruto wasn't done with him yet. Instead, he wanted to hit yet another running dropkick to him.

"Looks like Naruto is setting up for another dropkick." Cole replied.

Naruto went after Bennett with another running dropkick, but Bennett moved out of the way, forcing the ninja to collide with the turnbuckle.

"Well, that was a mistake!" Tazz cried out.

"There's no doubt about that," Cole nodded. "It looks like The Miracle's gonna take advantage and try to eliminate Naruto."

Like a snake, the Miracle snuck behind the ninja and tried his best to throw him out.

"Naruto's hanging on for his life! Bennett is trying to eliminate him!" J.R. shrieked.

"Hang in there, Naruto!" Tazz shouted. "Oh man, he could be eliminated now."

"It may seem likely now, unless Naruto can do something!" J.R. nodded

"Naruto doesn't seem to be going to down without a fight." Cole reminded J.R.

Without no desperation at all, Naruto low-blowed Mike Bennett right between his legs, therefore holding onto his 'special friends' in pain. The crowd even got a good cringe or two seeing this.

"Oh, a low blow! My gawd, what a low blow from Naruto.!" J.R. said, cringing as well.

"Smart move by Naruto, saving himself from elimination right there!" Tazz smirked.

"Gentlemen, the #3 entrant is set to come in!" Cole reminded both Tazz and J.R.

As Mike Bennett tried his best to get to his feet, the Rumble clock displayed all throughout the titantron, indicating entrant was about to make his/her arrival in T-minus 12... 11...

 **10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #3: PJ Black**

After the buzzer was sounded, a man with long black/red tights and an black emo haircut came out to quite a mixed reaction from the crowd (some of it was actually cheers).

"Here comes a familiar competitor!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Formerly known as Justin Gabriel in WWE, here comes Lucha Underground's Darewolf, PJ Black!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Aw yeah, now we're talking a true high flying competitor in PJ Black." Tazz smirked.

"PJ Black, one third of the former Lucha Underground trios champions, along with his partners Johnny Mundo and Jack Evans." Cole reminded everyone.

As P.J. got in the ring, he launched himself off the apron. And as Naruto looked up, he got hit with a springboard body press!

"Frickin' body press by PJ!" Tazz cried out.

"My gawd, what a big body press by PJ Black!" J.R. exclaimed.

As Naruto got up from that move, PJ got the ninja by surprise with a dropkick. And then, he nailed Naruto with another one.

"PJ feeding Naruto with a barrage of dropkicks!" Cole nodded.

But before PJ could do more damage to Naruto, Mike Bennett sneak attacked him blindly with a clothesline to the back of the head.

"Oh, Bennett with a clothesline from behind." Tazz cringed a little.

And then, just to make things painful, Bennett started stomping on PJ's head repeatedly hard.

Naruto tried to stop him, but the Miracle connected with a big boot straight to the ninja's face.

"Good gawd, what a shot to the face." J.R. cringed.

"Naruto didn't that coming!" Cole shook his head.

As Naruto got up, Mike Bennett came up to him and grabbed his head.

And then, he turned the ninja upside down and flat-out straightened him with a huge piledriver!

"Whoa!" Tazz said, jumping out of his seat.

"What a piledriver by Mike Bennett." Cole gulped.

"That may be enough to stun him!" J.R. exclaimed.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, PJ Black jumped off the ropes and landed on Mike Bennett.

"Excellent moonsault by PJ Black on Bennett!" Cole cried out.

"That might have knocked his brain out for a loop!" Tazz nodded in unison.

With Bennett nearly decapitated, PJ Plack took this opportunity by pushing The Miracle near the ropes, hoping he would go over the top rope and onto the floor. But Mike managed to wrap his arms around the ropes and hook his leg around the middle rope, making it hopeless for PJ to eliminate him.

"Bennett could be the first man outta here, Black desperately getting this elimination." J.R. replied.

"There ain't no way for Bennett to escape!" Tazz exclaimed.

Miraculously, Naruto managed to get up and saw what was going on.

So like a ninja, he snuck behind PJ Black silently.

"Wait a minute, Naruto's behind Black!" Cole exclaimed.

Before PJ could even turn around, Naruto hit a Backstabber out of nowhere!

"Oh, a backstabber!" J.R. cringed. "My gawd, what a beautiful backstabber by Naruto!"

Mike ended up going down on the mat, possibly as a smart move to prevent himself from going out. So he scooted himself to the lower turnbuckle and rested.

However, it was a mistake as Naruto started choking him out with his foot.

"Naruto with that boot, choking out Bennett off the apron." Tazz replied. "Smart move there!"

"Talk about eating your words!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Bennett's hanging on for dear life, can Naruto get the first elimination?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"We'll have to wait on that, entrant #4 is set to come out!" J.R. shrugged.

While Bennett was having trouble breathing due to Naruto's foot being stuck to his mouth, the Rumble clock lit up again, therefore bringing another entrant into the match.

 **10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #4: Simon Gotch**

After the buzzer sounded, a man dressed in old-timey purple spandex and possessing a gentleman-ish moustache came through the curtain and headed straight down the aisle.

"Hey, nice outfit. Is the circus in town?" Tazz chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't know, Tazz." Cole smirked. "Entering at #4 is one half of the Vaudevillians: Simon Gotch!"

"With that mustache on his face, he looks like Freddy Mercury." J.R. replied.

"With a little mixture of Hunter Huntsman. I dig it!" Tazz exclaimed.

As Simon Gotch entered, he got Naruto off The Miracle and planted him with forearms to the face.

"Simon Gotch has entered the ring, going after Naruto right away!" Cole cried out.

"That's smart for Gotch, going after the first entrant." nodded Tazz.

"Let's not forget that Naruto still has that one million dollar bounty on his head, all thanks to The Authority." J.R. reminded again.

"Yeah!" Tazz nodded again. "I'm telling ya guys this, I'm glad that I left the WWE, I didn't the way that company was going."

He started hammering Naruto hard to where the ninja was being backed into a corner.

Simon didn't let him catch a breather once as those forearms forced Naruto right on his butt.

"Looks like Simon's at his meanest today!" Tazz chuckled.

"An easy takedown with those forearms!" Cole exclaimed.

And while Simon had Naruto grounded, PJ had Miracle grounded himself at the corner with a 10-punch salute.

"PJ has Bennett in the corner with that 10-punch salute." Cole replied.

Before he could throw down that last punch, Mike tripped PJ by his feet, sending the Darewolf's head down the turnpost.

"Oh, Bennett tripping Black by his foot, knocking him into the turnpost!" Cole exclaimed again.

As PJ got up from that impact, Bennett picked him in a Fireman's Carry position. And then, The Miracle hit an M.I.P. for good measure!

"Look out! Miracle In Progress!" Tazz chuckled.

"What a move!" J.R. nodded.

"Mike Bennett has won many matches with that maneuver," Cole replied. "But the goal is that he's gotta throw-"

However, Cole was soon cut off by the dimming lights.

"What a minute, the lights just went dim." Cole gasped.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tazz shrugged.

After several seconds of silence, these words were spoken from the stadium:

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen...**_

 _ **E... C... 3.**_

Just then, the crowd popped insanely from those words.

"What the hell?" Tazz said, taking in a gasp.

"Oh my god, it's EC3!" Cole shouted.

To the Miracle's shock, EC3 came out of the stage.

Ethan Carter III appeared with a mean scowl on his face, looking to get more redemption from his rival.

"My gawd, what the hell is he doing out of here?" J.R. gasped.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Tazz said, being very unsure.

Suddenly, EC3's face turned from a snarl to a smirk for some reason.

While The Miracle got distracted, Naruto got behind him.

"Wait a minute, Naruto's behind Bennett!" Cole gasped.

And before anyone knew it, the ninja dropkicked onto the back of Bennett's head, sending him over and out of the match!

"OH MY GOD, MY GOD, MY GOD!" J.R. screamed with a shriek. "Naruto has just eliminated 'The Miracle' Mike Bennett!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Tazz shouted as well.

"My gawd, Bennett's distraction by EC3 cost him the match, and in process eliminated him!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That is freakin' huge!" Tazz shouted again.

 **1st Elimination: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki; Duration: 2:43**

Mike Bennett started losing it all over with Maria trying to calm him down.

To unleash his anger, The Miracle went up the ramp and started fighting with EC3.

"They're going right at it, folks!" Cole reminded everyone.

"Well, that didn't take long!" Tazz chuckled.

"This long time feud between EC3 and The Miracle has gotten far beyond personal!" J.R. nodded.

"As they're fighting on the ramp, we might as well who Entrant #5 is!" Cole replied.

While both EC3 and Bennett traded shots with each other, the entire backstage personnel came out and attempted to break up the fight.

Meanwhile, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron, indicating another entrant was appearing.

 **10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 _ **We are monsters, we are proud. We are monsters, say it loud...!**_

 **Entrant #5: Heath Burns (Monster High)**

As those words were heard all around Soldier Field, a teenager with firey red hair, black jacket with flame emblems on his arms, denim jeans, and black sneakers came out to a medium ovation from the crowd.

"Oh man, we're about to heat things up here, Cole!" Tazz smirked.

"Heath Burns from Mattel's _Monster High_ is here at number 5 in the Rumble!" Cole smirked as well.

As Heath kept running down the aisle, he got a good look at the fight between EC3 and Bennett.

However, it proved to be a mistake as Heath collided with the apron!

"Look out, Heath! Oooooohhhhhh, that's gotta hurt." Tazz cringed.

"Apparently, Heath got distracted by the brawl to realize which way he was headed into!" J.R. cringed as well.

Luckily, after only 15 seconds of being onto the floor, Heath got back up easily and got into the ring, only to see Simon Gotch and PJ Black both trying to eliminate Naruto.

Wasting no time, Heath went right after Gotch!

"Heath's going right after Simon Gotch!" Cole exclaimed.

The flame-bringer had surprised the Vaudevillain with a one-two punch, and followed it up by yanking Gotch's moustache tightly.

"He's going after the 'stache, Cole!" Tazz said to Michael.

"A very dirty move from Heath Burns, channeling his inner Ric Flair!" J.R. exclaimed.

With a very mischevious smirk, Heath used his good fire powers to singe half of Simon's moustache alive!

The crowd all cheered and cringed at the same time laughing at Gotch's pain.

"DEAR GAWD, HEATH JUST BURNED SIMON'S MOUSTACHE OFF!" J.R. screamed in horror.

"OH MY GOD!" Cole screamed as well.

Simon Gotch ended up screaming like an airhorn.

That allowed the pyrotechnic to toss Gotch over the top rope and onto the floor with a huge pop!

"Well, it's back to the middle ages for him!" Tazz chuckled.

"Simon Gotch, the 2nd man out of this match for good!" Cole replied.

"So much for the English Freddy Mercury look alike!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **2nd Elimination: Simon Gotch; Eliminated by: Heath Burns; Duration: 1:34**

Still feeling pumped, Heath pushed P.J. over to the turnbuckles and started feeding him kicks, Daniel Bryan style.

The people counted along each kick Heath pulled off. Each one getting louder than the next. However, he let his guard down as Naruto went behind Heath to eliminate him by lifting him up, but to no avail.

"Uh-oh, the fireman almost went out!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He definitely doesn't wanna be in that position!" J.R. shook his head.

"Naruto's trying to eliminate Heath, at the same time Heath's trying to eliminate PJ Black!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Who's gonna be going out?" Tazz said, guessing a little.

Despite the little one-on-two elimination progress, PJ got Naruto with a thumb to the eyes.

"What a thumb to the eyes, courtesy of PJ Black." J.R. pointed out.

But however, he failed to notice Heath, who superkicked the South African right on the apron!

"OH SH-! What a superkick!" Tazz cringed a little.

"That one rang my eardrums!" J.R. nodded painfully.

Michael Cole: Gentlemen, entrant #6 is set to enter.

 **10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #6: ACH**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with white/red trunks and a custom made "GOGO ACH" t-shirt came out to a very good reception from the crowd.

"Here comes a new face making his way!" Tazz exclaimed.

"From Ring of Honor, here comes the high-flying ACH!" Cole smirked.

"ACH is a young gun from Ring of Honor," J.R. said, informing everyone of this youngster. "He sure has a bright future ahead of him in his career."

As ACH appeared on the apron, he gestured both Naruto and Heath to come over here.

As the two of them did, ACH leapt over the apron and blasted the duo with a double springboard clothesline!

"Insane clothesline by ACH!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What a way to enter the match!" J.R. exclaimed.

"ACH takes Naruto down with a beautiful clothesline." Cole replied.

With momentum on his side, he surprised both Naruto and Heath with twin dropkicks.

When PJ approached him, ACH caught him and slammed the Darewolf with a Shelton Benjamin Approved T-Bone!

"Whoa, I remember that one!" Tazz said, jumping out of his seat a little.

"My gawd, what a huge T-Bone Suplex by ACH!" J.R. cried out.

"That was great move by the young star from Ring of Honor." Cole nodded.

Heath tried to take a rest at the turnbuckle, but it proved to be a mistake for the flamebringer.

Taking in a three-point stance, ACH took off and blasted Heath with a M.J. Elbow!

"What an elbow!" Cole exclaimed.

"And down goes Heath." hissed Tazz.

Meanwhile, ACH and PJ Black started teaming up on Naruto, trying to eliminate him.

"Look at this, both ACH and PJ Black are gonna try to eliminate Naruto." Cole replied.

"Naruto hanging on as long as he can here!" J.R. gasped, getting goosebumps a little.

The two managed to get Naruto over the top rope, but the ninja did manage to remain on the apron.

However when PJ approached him, Naruto connected with a roundhouse kick on the apron.

"Oh man, what a roundhouse kick by Naruto," Tazz cringed. "Smart move to avoid elimination!"

Naruto manages to get back in the ring, only to be double teamed by ACH and PJ Black.

Not too long ago, Naruto got double planted with a suplex!

"What a double suplex!" Cole exclaimed.

"That won't feel good for the ninja!" Tazz said while shaking his head.

While P.J. got up, Heath Burns went back after him, running out of nowhere with a running knee strike to PJ's face!

"Oh, what a running knee from Heath." J.R. hissed.

"That almost hurt worse than Daniel Bryan's!" Tazz shrieked a little.

"The only difference is Heath has more heat in every hit!" replied Cole.

"That's for damn sure!" J.R. nodded in response.

Heath then tried to hit ACH in the gut, but the Human Video Game Highlight managed to catch him by his foot.

However, it was a mistake as Heath managed to surprise ACH with a backflip kick!

"Whoa, what a kick!" Tazz gasped.

"A kick like sent might have sent that kid's jaw up a notch!" J.R. cried out.

"No kidding!" Cole smirked in return.

As Heath Burns sent his foot reeling around ACH's face at the turnpost, the clock started appearing at the titantron, making way for the 7th entrant of the match.

"Who's gonna be #7?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

 **10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #7: Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII)**

As the buzzer sounded, out came a guy with scruffy blonde hair, blue shirt, dark blue jeans, brown boots, cigarette and signature spear.

After taking a puff of smoke to a standing ovation, he took off.

"Hold on to ya yam bag! Here comes one pissed off pilot!" Tazz chuckled.

"Returning from the last All-Star Royal Rumble is Cid Highwind from Final Fantasy VII!" Cole exclaimed.

"By the look on this man's face, he looks determined to get in this match." J.R. nodded,

And he did.

Just to impress the Chicago faithful, Cid used his trusty spear to pole vault over the ropes and inside the ring!

"Bah gawd, did ya see that?" J.R. gasped.

"Whoa!" Tazz said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Cid tossed his spear right over the top rope, and landed right into the ring!" Cole smirked. "He's like a pole vaulter!"

Cid wasted no time for rest as he went to work right away.

As Naruto tried to strike, Cid sent his spear between the Leaf ninja's legs, making Naruto cringe in pain!

"OH MY GOD!" Cole screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tazz shrieked.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, CID JUST SENT HIS SPEAR STRAIGHT INTO NARUTO'S NUTSHACK!" J.R. shrieked as well.

While the ninja was still suffering some drama to the groin area, Cid then wrapped the pole of the spear around Naruto's neck.

And then, he fell back, hitting the Leaf ninja with the White Russian Leg Sweep!

While Cid began choking out Naruto, Heath suddenly came out of nowhere, getting both Cid and Naruto with a moonsault.

"Heath out of nowhere with that moonsault!" Cole cried out.

"Heath was like a frickin' Ninja with that move!" Tazz smirked.

Heath then picks up Cid by his head, and places him on the ropes.

And then, the pyromaniac used both of his feet to choke Cid by the neck, making the pilot choke a bit!

Jim Ross: "Cid's getting the life choked out of him!" J.R. cringed.

"I'd say!" nodded Tazz. "We're seeing quite an interesting side of Heath!"

Luckily for Cid, Heath didn't choke him any longer.

Right out of nowhere, PJ caught Heath Burns and flipped him over with a German Suplex!

"PJ catches Heath with a German Suplex!" Cole exclaimed.

"What a tough ride for him!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Just then, ACH went up the middle rope rope, nailing the pyromaniac good with a 450 splash.

"Oh, ACH with a 450 splash off the middle!" J.R. cried out.

"He might have flattened Heath good with that move!" Cole nodded.

With Heath down, both ACH and PJ decided to double team on the pyrotechnic.

They both connected with twin back kicks to Heath's ribs, and then blasted him with a double enzugiri!

"Oh crap!" Tazz said with a heavy cringe in his stomach.

"I think that kick rang my ears very loud!" J.R. shouted.

"That must've hurt!" Cole gulped.

Before the two could do more damage, Cid Highwind came out of nowhere and leveled both PJ and ACH with a clothesline via his spear!

"My gawd, Cid Highwind with a clothesline to two men!" J.R. shrieked a little.

"Using his spear nonetheless!" Cole nodded. "That was amazing!"

Before he could strike yet another contestant (basically Naruto), he noticed the countdown clock on the titantron.

Getting his spear ready, he awaited the next entrant with ease.

"Oh boy, looks like Cid's setting up another attack!" Tazz reminded everyone.

"Who's got number 8?" Cole said, raising his eyebrow.

"We'll have to find out!" J.R. said as the clock began ticking down in t-minus 12... 11...

 **10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #8: R-Truth**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with black jeans with gold lettering came out to a good response from the crowd.

In the middle of the song, the 8th entrant shouted "What's up?" which caused the people inside Soldier Field to chant along with him.

"Well, I can know what's up!" Tazz chuckled.

"Entrant #8 is R-Truth, one half of the WWE's newest team The Golden Truth!" Cole exclaimed.

"He can definitely be predictable here!" J.R. nodded.

R-Truth wasted no time as he ran into the ring and went right after Cid Highwind.

"R-Truth's going right after Cid Highwind, I don't know how smart that is." Tazz shrugged.

"They always say to go after the person that's been in the match the longest," Cole replied. "That doesn't seem to be in R-Truth's vocab!"

"Not at all!" J.R. shook his head.

Cid Highwind tried to spike him with his spear, but R-Truth ducked and ran to the ropes.

And then, R-Truth ran right back with the Lie Detector!

"Lie Detector by R-Truth!" Cole exclaimed.

The hit managed to stun Cid pretty good.

Seeing him down on the mat, R-Truth decided to go for the pinfall, even though there was no referee!

"What the hell is R-Truth even doing? There's no pinfalls in this match!" J.R. cried out.

"No, not at all!" Cole said, shaking his head. "The only way to take out your opponent is to throw 'em over the top rope, and both feet must hit the floor!"

"What an idiot!" Tazz chuckled. "I don't know if R-Truth's head is even in the game!"

Not too long ago, Naruto went after R-Truth with a running diving elbow.

"Looks like his head got taken off there." Cole replied.

Naruto and R-Truth were involved in an intense lock-up to the point where the Leaf ninja had Truth trapped in the left corner.

With R-Truth trapped, Naruto connected with a signature Ric Flair chop!

"Woooooo!" shouted out Tazz.

"What a chop there by Naruto!" J.R. exclaimed.

One chop wasn't enough for Naruto, so he needed more.

While R-Truth was clutching his chest in pain, Naruto hit him with yet another chest chop!

"Naruto with those chops!" Cole cringed.

"Talk about total heartburn!" Tazz chuckled a little.

Before Naruto could deliver another chop, R-Truth was able to block it and sent Naruto straight into the turnbuckle.

To even out Naruto's chops, R-Truth gave some chops of his own to the ninja. As R-Truth continued his chops on Naruto, Cid unloaded a series of punches onto PJ Black.

"Both Naruto and PJ are in trouble here!" Cole exclaimed.

"I have no idea what hurts worse, Cid's punches or R-Truth's chops?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"If you ask me, I say both of them have it worst." Tazz responded with a guess.

Meanwhile, Heath Burns and ACH were fighting it out themselves.

While ACH was trying to plant Heath with his signature ACH's Big Bang Attack DDT though, Heath looked his leg to ACH's right leg, leaving him unable to lift the firestarter up.

"ACH looking to deliver his signature DDT to Heath." J.R. replied.

"He can't lift him up, though." Tazz pointed out. "Must be the extra peppers Heath ate before the show!"

"That's making it difficult for ACH to finish off Heath." Cole smirked a little.

ACH tried yet again, but it was still no use.

Then all of a sudden, Heath managed to lift him up and drop him down on the mat with a Falcon Arrow!

"What a counter by Heath!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Falcon Arrow connected by Heath!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

"That was a great manuever!" J.R. nodded.

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Cid were busy taking care of PJ, who was down on the mat.

Both the ninja and the pilot grabbed each of his legs, thinking of something devious to do to him.

"What's on their mind?" Tazz replied.

With a smirk from both Cid and Naruto...

 _*RIIIIIIP!*_

PJ ended up getting wishboned between his legs, making him cry out in pain!

"My gawd, PJ just got wishboned in between his legs!" J.R. shuddered in pain.

"I know someone else who won't be having kids!" Tazz chuckled again.

"We got number 9 coming out! Who will it be?" Cole gasped.

As PJ wobbled around in the ring, the crowd all turned to the titantron.

Everyone of those fans all stood up in anticipation of the next entrant who was entering number 9.

 **10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #9: Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter)**

After the buzzer sounded off for the 9th time, the next entrant came out rolling from the stage, wearing his signature pink gi.

The ovation he got was tremendous as the Chicago faithful chanted "Dan The Man" over and over again.

"Oh man, here comes the goofball!" Tazz laughed.

"This man's no goofball Tazz, what's wrong with you?" J.R. said, shaking his head in Tazz's expense.

"The man coming out number 9 is Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter series, and he ain't alone!" Cole smirked.

Wrapped somewhere around his black belt was a microphone of sorts.

After he was done rolling, Dan got back up and started cutting a promo.

"My name is Dan Hibiki, and I am a certified B and a swagalistic G, and you can't... eat... that!" Dan said to the crowd. "Mamma mia, raddest hotrod in Santa Maria! What you smokin'?"

"Hahahahaha!" Tazz laughed in exchange of Dan's promo. "He must have been smokin' around some of Enzo! That's freakin' funny, man.

"Well, he does seem to have the same mic skills as Enzo." J.R. nodded.

After he was finished with his promo, he started running down the ring.

But before he could actually enter the ring, Dan stopped once again to say something else to the fans.

"As for my 399 opponents tonight, I have only one thing to say to them and I'm gonna spell it out myself! Y-A-H-O-O! YAHOO!" Dan shouted out, resulting in even more louder cheers.

"Well, YAHOO me down, baby!" Tazz smirked.

"Dan sure has gotten some good mic skills, I can tell ya." Cole nodded again.

As he threw the mic away, Dan entered the ring...

...

...

...only to be caught by a knee lift by P.J. Black!

"GOOD LORD!" Cole hissed in return.

"What a shot to the head!" J.R. hissed as well.

"Made my frickin' ears bleed!" Tazz exclaimed.

That little knee shot made Dan tumble a bit, so he scooted himself over to the lower left turnbuckle just to get some rest.

However, it was a mistake as Heath Burns came running in and nailed Dan with a running cannonball, Kevin Owens-style!

"Whoa! Talk about a strike!" Tazz yelped.

"Wrong place at the wrong time for Dan." J.R. nodded.

"I'll say, that was nasty!" Cole nodded in unison.

While Heath was working on Dan, R-Truth and Cid Highwind were going at it.

So far, the dreadlocked thug had Cid trapped in the corner, nailing him with a good ol' 10 punch salute.

"He's sounding them off!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Punches like those may be enough to get Cid some aspirin!" Cole chuckled.

Before R-Truth could deliver another punch, Cid catches it and reverses into a bodyslam.

And then, just to add some extra pain, Cid bent the ex-dancer's back sideways, trapping R-Truth with a vicious Bow And Arrow Lock!

"Oh boy, R-Truth seems to be in some trouble of his own right now." Tazz gulped.

"My gawd, Cid locks in that vicious bow and arrow lock!" J.R. pointed out.

"That could end up doing some real damage to R-Truth!" Cole nodded.

It was about to get really worse for R-Truth.

Naruto climbed up top rope, seeing the rapper get his back wrenched. So as PJ Black went after the ninja, Naruto leap-frogged over the South African and blasted R-Truth with a double stomp to the ribs!

"OH MAN!" Cole hissed painfully.

"Naruto just nearby crushed R-Truth's ribs to death!" J.R. cringed.

"He might have to have his ribs checked after this is over." Tazz pointed out.

"Speaking of which, entrant #10's set to come out!" Cole nodded.

As R-Truth wobbled all around the ring in pain, the crowd all turned to the stage, awating the 10th entrant of the match so far.

 **10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #10: Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with frizzy spiky hair, yellow Hawaiian shirt and white jeans came out running around the place as if he either on drugs or a sugar rush.

He got a good ovation from the crowd, yet Tazz didn't know what to make of this guy.

"Yikes, this guy sure woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning!" Tazz chuckled.

"Well enough said, from popular 90's sitcom _Seinfeld_ , entrant # 10 is Cosmo Kramer!" Cole chuckled as well.

"This is his first time competing in this match, so we'll see how he fares tonight!" J.R. reminded everyone again.

After he ran down the aisle, Kramer got up on top of the apron. And as he tried to jump over the ropes...

 _*BAM!*_

His face unluckily hit the poor unforgiving mat, much to the fans' laughter.

"Well, that smarts!" Tazz hissed.

"Kramer tried to hop over the ropes and failed!" J.R. replied.

"That can't feel good for him!" Cole shook his head in response.

Kramer held his nose in pain, fearing he'd had broken something.

Somehow, PJ Black capitalized on the occasion and nailed Kramer with a Flip Sideway Flapjack!

"Whoa, Kramer got flipped inside out." Tazz gasped.

"So far, he's off to a worst start than Dan is!" Cole exclaimed.

"There's no doubt about that!" J.R. nodded.

R-Truth is still recovering from the move from Naruto, as Truth gets back up to his feet, Cid Highwind gets ready to charge him with a spear.

"Uh-oh, Truth better get out of the way!" Tazz gasped once more.

As R-Truth turned around, Cid rushed right at him...

...

...

...only for Truth to move out of the way, therefore spearing ACH with the maneuver instead!

"YIKES!" Tazz shrieked in horror.

"Cid Highwind missed the spear that was supposed to be for R-Truth, and in the process toke down ACH!" Ross pointed out.

"He nearly tore his body in half with that hit!" Cole hissed in agony.

Cid didn't know it, but R-Truth was behind him!

Like a ninja, he then tossed Cid over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mixed reaction!

"I don't believe it!" Tazz gasped. "Cid's out just like that?!"

"Like it or not, he's out! And the fans don't like it one bit!" J.R. nodded in comparison.

"Not at all, guys! Cid is headed for the showers!" Cole shook his head.

 **3rd Eliminated: Cid Highwind; Eliminated by: R-Truth; Duration: 3:30**

As Cid was walking up the aisle, he took one last look at R-Truth, who was taunting and gyrating at him as an insult to injury.

Unfortunately, it was a mistake for Truth as Heath and Dan double dropkicked the ex-thug over the top rope. However, R-Truth was able to grab the middle rope at the last second, therefore saving himself from elimination.

"Hey, Truth hung on there!" Tazz pointed out.

Or did he?

Pissed off that he'd gotten eliminated early, Cid ran down and tried to pull R-Truth off the apron, but the referees got involved in the first place, holding Cid back.

"Get your hands off of me, you f***in' gnome! I wanna get my hands on him...!" Cid shouted to the referee Charles Robinson.

"Yeesh, what a cold sore!" Tazz scoffed.

"Cid's gotten all worked up about his elimination!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I'm hoping it doesn't turn into a full scale riot like last time!" Cole said, shaking his head for perhaps the 50th time.

As the referees continued to hold the manic pilot back, R-Truth went under the ropes and back to the ring, just to rest himself at the corner.

But as he was resting however, Naruto came running out of nowhere and sent both of his knees into R-Truth's back!

"Oh, Naruto with those knees to the back." J.R. hissed.

"He might have got Cid off his back for now, but he definitely forgot about Naruto!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That's a problem for him, since he's nearly worn out right now." Cole pointed out.

"Hey, number 11's comin' up! Who's it gonna be?" Tazz gasped in exclamation.

With R-Truth's body slumping to the floor in total pain, the crowd turned to the stage as they saw the Rumble clock tick down on the titantron, indicating the arrival of it's 11th entrant. Whoever it was, they were gonna be in for a very long night.

 **Wow, what a way to start this chapter. It's gonna be a long story for sure, but we're gonna make this Rumble worth it! Anyway, let's check out the stats right now!**

 **People still in the ring: 7**

 **People still left to go: 390**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind**

 **Still in the ring: ACH, Cosmo Kramer, Dan Hibiki, Heath Burns, Naruto Uzumaki, PJ Black and R-Truth**

 **Will Dan's showoff skills prove to great use?**

 **Is Kramer gonna be an even bigger goofball than Dan?**

 **Is Cid this close to starting a huge city-wide post-elimination riot?**

 **The next chapter's coming very soon, so until then, feedbacks are appreciated! BAM, WHAT!?**


	4. The Cowboy comes to Town

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 4: The Cowboy Comes To Town**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #11: Angelico**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with blonde/black emo hair and green neon flame-covered pants came out to a good ovation from the Chicago crowd.

"Hey, check it out, it's that nerd from Monster High!" Tazz exclaimed. "He left his glasses at home this time!"

"This man isn't a nerd, and he's cerntenially not from Monster High!" J.R replied, shaking his head.

"Entering at #11 from Lucha Underground, one half of the former Trios champions, Angelico!" Cole shouted out.

"Sorry, I figured he'd had the same hair as the nerd." Tazz groaned.

After running down the aisle, Angelico came up on the apron, getting both Heath and Dan's attention.

As the two turned around, Angelico leaped up on the ropes and blasted both the pyrotechnic and karate master with a springboard double clothesline!

"Well, you're incorrect!" J.R. chuckled.

"With a move like that, Tazz, he's no nerd!" Cole chuckled as well.

"I stand corrected!" Tazz scoffed.

Suddenly, Kramer started going after Angelico.

He started hammering those forearms like a total madman, not even letting Angelico get a chance to catch his breath.

"Whoa, what a madman!" J.R. gasped.

"He does look like one to be honest!" The former ECW Champion nodded.

"It's not surprising since his hair makes him look like a mad scientist!" Cole chuckled.

As Angelico went down to his knees, Kramer tried to run to the ropes and back for a Shining Wizard.

"Looks like Kramer's going for a shining wizard!" Tazz cried out.

"He's looking to take down Angelico, quickly!" J.R. nodded anxiously.

But the South African got back up and hit him outta nowhere with an Enzugiri!

"Good lord, what a shot to the head by the youngster!" Cole gasped in surprise.

"That'll ring bells in his head!" Tazz chuckled.

"What a beautiful move by the young upcoming star from Africa!" J.R. exclaimed.

Meanwhile, ACH had PJ Black grounded right at the ropes as the man known as The Young Simba attempted to nail a front suplex.

From there, he sent the South African's ribs crashing through the ropes, only to be hung there.

"What does ACH have in mind?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"I have no idea, but it can't good!" J.R. shrugged.

With PJ being hung on the ropes, ACH rushed in and nailed a vicious scissor kick, sending PJ back in the ring!

"OH MAN!" Tazz cringed loudly.

"That was brutal!" Cole cringed as well.

"A brutal scissors kick from ACH, right to PJ Black!" J.R. cried out.

Kramer then went back after Angelico, as he set up Angelico for a powerbomb over and out of the ring. However, Angelico reversed it, headscissoring Kramer over the top rope and eliminated him.

"There goes another one!" J.R shouted.

"Cosmo Kramer has been eliminated by the young South American high flyer!" Cole shouted out as well.

"The mad scientist is gone!" Tazz chuckled.

 **4th Elimination: Cosmo Kramer; Eliminated by: Angelico; Duration: 1:36**

Mad that he was eliminated, Kramer tried to pull Angelico off the apron.

Unfortunately for the madman, Angelico responded with another kick to the head from the apron!

"OH! Good night, Kramer!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Kramer tried to get rid of him, but that failed again!" Cole exclaimed.

"Now that Kramer's been taken out of the match, it's back to the lockers!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, R-Truth was having a tough time in the Rumble as he got sent up the top rope via Naruto.

After smacking the ex-dancer's jaw, the ninja went up top to attempt a top-rope superplex.

"Naruto has R-Truth in a curious position!" Cole gulped.

"Naruto taking Truth on the top turnbuckle." J.R. informed everyone watching.

But before Naruto could slam him, Heath Burns and Dan grabbed the ninja by the legs and sent both Naruto and Truth crashing down with a powerbomb/superplex!

"Dear lord, what a move!" Cole cringed a little.

"I think the ring moved down an inch!" Tazz chuckled once more.

"My gawd, that was big move from Heath and Dan, taking down both R-Truth and Naruto in the process!" J.R. cried out.

As both Naruto and R-Truth were laid out flat, the crowd all turned to the stage yet again in anticipation of the next entrant.

"Well guys, entrant #12 is set to enter this match!" Cole exclaimed as the clock ticked down to T-minus 12... 11...

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #12: Kick-Ass**

As the horn sounded, a man dressed in green and possessed yellow boots and gloves came out with his signature twin batons.

He was greeted well by his loyal fans in Chicago, who were busy chanting his name.

Tazz: "Hahahaha! Yeah, now we're rolling!" Tazz smirked.

Michael Cole: "Entering number 12 is Icon Comics's posterboy, Kick-Ass!" Cole exclaimed.

"Looks like he came fully equipped for sure!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"No doubt about it, JR!" Tazz smirked again. "If I know Kick-Ass very well, he always prepared and ready to fight!"

Kick-Ass came running down the ramp with his clubs in hands. Before he could get into the ring, he went under the ring and started setting up a table.

"I think Kick-Ass is just getting started here!" Cole smirked.

"Kick-Ass is setting up a table on the outside of the ring." J.R. informed everyone.

"Aw yeah, Kick-Ass is getting extreme baby!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

As he got on the apron, PJ Black tried to go after him.

Using quick reflexes, Kick-Ass connected with a shoulder thrust. And then, he entered the ring by leaping over the rope and landing straight down with a DDT!

"Incredible DDT!" Cole cried out.

"Impressive reflexes by this kid!" J.R. nodded.

"That's more reasons why I love Kick-Ass! I tell ya guys, I would have loved to have Kick-Ass in ECW." Tazz nodded as well.

As P.J. got up, Kick-Ass took his sticks and started whipping him across the legs.

While he was down, Kick-Ass nailed Black with a double leg drop.

"Kick-Ass is on a roll here in this Rumble!" Cole replied.

"You've got that right, Cole!" Tazz nodded again.

Suddenly, both Dan and Heath both go after Kick-Ass, try to double team him but to no avail.

Instead, Kick-Ass sent both of his twin batons, straight into their crotches in pure agony!

"DEAR GAWD IN HEAVEN!" J.R. screamed while cringing.

"Talk about a miscarriage in the Rumble!" Tazz chuckled.

"Kick-Ass using his batons to both Dan & Heath's crotches, a very dirty move there." Cole informed everyone too.

"That might have been the only move he had to avoid the double-team." Tazz nodded.

After getting up to his feet, Kick-Ass dusted himself off...

...

...

...only for ACH to surprise him with a Hero's Grip german suplex!

"A suplex out of nowhere!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He didn't see that coming." Cole shook his head.

"Not at all, that was an unexpected surprise there by ACH." Tazz replied.

Meanwhile, right at the upper left corner, Naruto whipped R-Truth to the opposite corner.

Knowing he was about to crash, R-Truth jumped back, leapfrogging over the ninja. He then avoided a clothesline by doing the splits and then blasted Naruto with a calf kick!

"Naruto just got flattened by that kick!" Tazz cried out.

"I agree with you, hands down!" nodded J.R.

"Naruto hanging in there from the number #1 spot." Cole reminded everyone again.

"The odds are starting to take a toll on Naruto, hopefully he can last through this match to the end." Tazz gulped.

"Naruto took an ultimate risk tonight!" J.R. exclaimed.

"There's no doubt regarding that!" Cole nodded as well.

Meanwhile, ACH was about to lift Kick-Ass over the top rope.

ACH pushed harder and harder as he can to get Kick-Ass off that tight apron. But being the hero that he was, Kick-Ass hooked his legs across ACH's neck while he bent his upper body forwards through the middle rope to hang on.

"Oh man, ACH's in total trouble here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He's in for pain!" J.R. nodded again.

Seeing ACH tumble over the ropes, Kick-Ass used his momentum to send ACH over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him to surprise from the fans themselves.

"Wha-!? Are ya kidding me?" Tazz gasoed.

"My gawd, ACH has been eliminated by Kick-Ass!" J.R, shouted out.

"Score one for Kick-Ass!" Cole exclaimed. "ACH is out, be he had a great showing in this match!"

 **5th Elimination: ACH; Eliminated by: Kick-Ass; Duration: 6:48**

ACH tried to get back to the ring and get a piece of Kick-Ass, but knowing he was tired, he walked away from ringside.

While that was going on, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron, indicating that another entrant was entering immediately.

"Look out, number 13's comin' in!" Tazz exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #13: Naldo Montoya (Best Friends Whenever)**

After the buzzer sounded, a teenager wearing a orange Hawaiian shirt, fedora hat and white slacks came out to a very good ovation.

He even took his hat off and brought out a pen, signing his hat before throwing it out to the audience.

"All right, that 'Nardo' guy is here!" Tazz chuckled.

"His name is pronounced _Naldo_ , Tazz!" J.R. said, snapping at Tazz.

"Well none to less, entering #13 is Naldo Montoya from Disney's _Best Friends Whenever_." Cole reminded everyone again.

"You sure it ain't 'Nardo', J.R.?" Tazz shrugged. "JBL told me it was pronounced _Nardo_."

"Aw, come on Tazz, you know just as well as Michael and I that JBL insults people to be a complete jackass." J.R. groaned.

"That's a damn fact, JR!" Cole exclaimed. "But for you Tazz to listen to JBL, that's messed up."

As Naldo finally got in the ring though, Dan Hibiki accidentally bumped into him, which knocked him down on the apron for the time being.

"Ouch! That was unfortunate!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Naldo got rammed off the apron there!" Cole gasped.

"That had to hurt!" J.R. exclaimed.

After Naldo got up, he immediately stormed into the ring and attacked Dan, who was immediately down by a powerslam caused by Heath Burns.

For good measure, he ended up doing the Garvin Stomp on the King of Saikyo Style.

"Naldo's going right after Dan, this is back for Dan knocking him off the apron." Tazz replied.

"Dan's feeling like a human doormat here!" J.R. exclaimed.

Naldo tried to stomp the hell out of Dan some more, but the karate master scurried under the ropes and got on the apron.

"I quit! I quit! No more, okay?!" Dan cried out, begging in front of Naldo.

"You can hear Dan, he saying he can't take no more." Cole said to both J.R. and Tazz.

"For a street fighter, he sure as hell doesn't sound like a real fighter." J.R. nodded.

Meanwhile, while Dan was still begging for mercy, PJ Black came right out of nowhere and kicked Dan right in the face, knocking him off the apron!

Luckily Dan was able to hang on to the middle rope with both his hands, he was able to keep himself in this match.

"And Dan is safe!" Tazz replied.

"Even though he still went under the ropes, not over the top!" J.R. exclaimed.

"You make a good point there, JR!" Cole nodded. "Even if Dan Hibiki fell off the apron and to the floor, he wouldn't have been eliminated technically since he went under the ropes."

Dan immediately got back into the ring, as he saw PJ Black who had his back turned.

Right out of nowhere, Dan chucked PJ over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to cheers from the crowd!

"PJ's gone! PJ's outta here!" J.R. shouted.

"Dan just frickin' eliminated him easily!" Tazz chuckled.

"And with that said, one third of the Lucha Underground Trios champions is gone!" Cole exclaimed.

 **6th Elimination: PJ Black; Eliminated by: Dan Hibiki; Duration: 10:39**

Meanwhile, while Dan was still celebrating like crazy for making his first elimination, Naruto and Heath came running out of nowhere and tripped him over his feet with double chop blocks.

While he was down, both the ninja and the pyromaniac grabbed him by his legs, setting up something big.

"This isn't gonna feel pretty for Dan!" Cole gulped.

"No doubt, Dan's in for some real trouble." Tazz gulped as well.

With their combined strength, both Naruto and Heath lifted Dan up and brought him back down with a double wheelbarrow suplex!

"Whoa! What a ride Dan took!" J.R. said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"That was amazing from Naruto and Heath!" Tazz chuckled.

It wasn't over for Dan though as Angelico went up the top rope.

With Dan slouched over, the South African leaped off and steamrolled over Hibiki with a 450 Splash!

"Picture perfect 450 by Angelico!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Almost looks better than PJ's, I'll tell you that!" Tazz smirked.

"Angelico's 450 is a big competition for PJ black's 450 splash!" Cole nodded in unison.

While Dan was rolling around in pain, the crowd all stood up on their seats as they looked to the stage, awaiting the arrival of entrant number 14 in the match.

"We got number 14 heading our way right now!" J.R. reminded everyone.

"I wonder who this might be?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #14: Eddie Edwards**

With the sound of a wolf howling into the speakers, out came one-half of the Wolves, Eddie Edwards, to a standing ovation from the Chicago crowd.

"Looks like we have a full moon in the skies tonight!" Tazz smirked.

"No doubt about that Tazz, entrant #14 representing the former TNA tag team champions The Wolves, Eddie Edwards!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'll tell ya, Eddie's itching for a fight!" J.R. nodded.

"You've got that right, JR!" Tazz nodded as well.

Eddie Edwards immedately ran to the ring, jumped onto the apron, and slingshotted himself onto the ropes and onto Naldo Montoya.

"Excellent move by Edwards!" Cole replied.

As soon as Naldo got up, Edwards picked him up in a Samoan Drop position. But then, he folded the youngster like a backpack and dropped him to the mat with a Chin Checker!

"He dropped Naldo with that Chin Checker!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Beautiful move there by Eddie Edwards!" Tazz replied as well.

As soon as Eddie got up, R-Truth tried to surprise him with his signature Little Jimmy STO.

Using his quick reflexes, Eddie managed to swat Truth away. In exchange, Eddie hopped on R-Truth's shoulders and nailed him with a Frankensteiner!

"He got 'em with the Frankensteiner!" J.R. exclaimed again.

"That's sure to make him dizzy." Tazz chuckled.

"That's for damn sure, Tazz!" Cole nodded.

Meanwhile, Heath Burns was trapped onto the right corner, getting hung over with a tree of woe by Kick-Ass.

As the pyromaniac was trapped upside down, the green-coated superhero caused more damage by stomping Heath in the face non-stop.

"He's stomping a mud-hole high and dry!" J.R. replied.

"Kick-Ass is working on Heath in the corner over there." Tazz reminded J.R.

Kick-Ass wasn't quite done with Heath there.

With Heath still upside down, Kick-Ass went through the rope and climbed up top, hoping to nail the pyromaniac with a double stomp.

"Uh-oh, I know where Kick-Ass is going with this!" Cole exclaimed.

"Whatever Kick-Ass has planned, it can't be good at all!" J.R. shook his head.

After pumping the crowd up, Kick-Ass came down on him...

...

...

...only for Heath to move out of the way! But that wasn't all. As Kick-Ass came down...

 _*BLAM!*_

Angelico blasted the superhero with a superkick!

"WHOA!" Tazz shouted while jumping out of his seat.

"Angelico nails Kick-Ass with a superkick from out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed once more.

"My gawd, what a beautiful superkick!" J.R. said in awe.

The impact of that superkick forced Kick-Ass to collide with Heath at the corner, leaving the pyrotechnic trapped.

Suddenly, Dan saw this and capitalized. Setting into a three-point stance at the corner, Dan rushed right at Kick-A** and Heath, nailing them both with a Cannonball Senton!

"OH! My goodness!" Tazz groaned.

"That may be a 7-10 split there!" J.R. smirked.

"Dan may have taken out what both Heath and Kick-Ass might have had left in their tanks!" Cole replied.

Just when Dan decided to taunt them, R-Truth went after him.

He turned Dan around and nailed him with a leaping reverse STO!

"Down goes Dan with that move!" Cole exclaimed.

"The goofball took too much time taunting him, that's what!" Tazz informed him.

"R-Truth took advantage of that opportunity!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing his best to eliminate Naldo from the Rumble. He successfully managed to get Naldo over the top, now all he needed to do was pull him off the apron with his foot.

"Naldo's in trouble here!" J.R. cried out.

"He's in a tough spot now!" Cole nodded.

"Naldo could be out of this match early!" Tazz informed everyone again.

Naruto tried to knock Naldo off the apron, but Naldo held on so tight he was letting go. Just then, Eddie Edwards goes after Naruto with a fury of kicks.

He kicked the ninja so much that it got Naruto grounded to the turnbuckle.

"Eddo's got Naruto surrounded now!" Tazz exclaimed.

Before Eddie could back away to set something big for Naruto, Dan snuck behind one-half of the Wolves and lifted him up on his shoulders. From there, he fell back down, slamming Eddie with the Electric Chair!

"Someone just got the chair!" Cole cringed.

"What a hard thunderous slam right there!" J.R. exclaimed again.

"Look alive, everyone! Number 15's comin'." Tazz replied.

As Eddie Edwards laid slumped on the mat, the Rumble clock appeared again, bringing forth another entrant in the match.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #15: Viktor**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with black spandex, a black/red loincloth, and face paint came from the stage to hefty boos from the Chicago crowd.

"Hey, it's one of the LOD ripoffs!" Tazz chuckled.

"Entering at #15, one half of the Ascension, Viktor!" Cole exclaimed.

"He looks determined!" J.R. nodded.

As Viktor entered the ring, he was caught by surprise by Naldo Montoya, who connected with a huge Fameasser!

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh!" Tazz cringed. "Naldo got him with that Fameasser!"

"I don't know if that was smart on Naldo's end!" Cole shook his head a little.

"I'll say. Viktor just got his 'smarts' knocked out!" J.R. smirked.

"Well said there, JR!" Tazz nodded.

Meanwhile, Dan Hibiki was trying to eliminate R-Truth from the match.

But before he can even think of eliminating him, Heath Burns came in and grabbed Dan by the pants, therefore pantsing him in front of Soldier Field!

"OH MY!" Cole gasped.

"Oh man, someone just got pantsed!" Tazz groaned with a smile.

"That may be an insult to injury for sure!" J.R. gulped.

"Hahahahahaha, Yeah!" Tazz said, trying to hold his laughter.

Luckily, Dan got his pants back on. But as he turned around, Naruto popped out and nailed Dan with a superkick, causing him to stumble to the ropes. Unfortunately for Dan, R-Truth flinged by the ropes and sent him over the ropes, eliminating the karate master.

"Oh well, tough break for Dan!" Tazz smirked.

"Consider Dan's night in the Rumble over!" Cole exclaimed.

 **7th Elimination: Dan Hibiki; Eliminated by: R-Truth; Duration: 7:25**

As Dan walked up the aisle in defeat, Heath Burns tried to attempt a huge Super Back Suplex to Angelico. However, the high-flying South African managed to hang on to the ropes for leverage.

"Heath's having a hard time getting Angelico up." Cole replied.

"He must've ate one of Heath's peppers before the show." Tazz smirked.

Suddenly, Angelico managed to strike back by using his elbows, one of them of course, sent Heath falling to the mat.

Seeing this, Angelico launched himself off the top rope, nailing the pyromaniac with a Superman Senton!

"Whoa!" Cole said, jumping out of his seat.

"My gawd, Angelico hit him with a superman senton!" J.R. cried out.

"That was a beautiful move there!" Tazz nodded.

As Angelico was eating up the crowd's uncontrollable cheers from that move, he turned around, only to be caught by a running European Uppercut from Viktor.

"An uppercut out of nowhere by Viktor!" Cole exclaimed.

"Angelico is down!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

Viktor then grabbed Angelico by the hair, hoping to eliminate him.

But suddenly, Angelico counter-whipped him right by the ropes, sending Viktor over the top, but Viktor hung onto the middle rope and rolled back into the ring.

"Whoa, Viktor saved himself there!" Tazz gasped.

"That was almost way too close there." Cole gasped as well in relief.

"Indeed it was, Viktor was quick enough to grab the middle rope in time. He saved himself from an early elimination!" J.R. nodded.

Meanwhile, as Angelico began attacking Viktor, R-Truth ended up hitting Naldo right in the ribs.

While the youngster was down, R-Truth went to the ropes and back again, hoping to hit him with a Scissors Kick. But when Truth's legs were up, Naldo quickly evaded the move and trapped him with a Full Nelson, therefore flipping him backwards with a quick Dragon Suplex!

"Perfect counter there!" nodded Cole.

"Naldo caught him out of nowhere with a Dragon Suplex!" J.R. replied.

"I don't think Montoya's finished with him yet!" Tazz shook his head.

Still holding up a dazed R-Truth, Naldo held him for another Dragon Suplex. To make things worse for the ex-dancer, Naruto came in and blasted R-Truth with a superkick, the same time Naldo smashed truth with a second Dragon Suplex!

The sound of that kick was so loud, the crowd reacted with a very loud "Ohh!"

"YIKES!" Tazz cringed loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Cole asked.

"My gawd, Naruto and Naldo with a double team on R-Truth!" J.R. shouted.

"That was beautiful!" Tazz chuckled.

As R-Truth's brain was still rattling through the mat, the crowd turned to the stage again, patiently awaiting the next entrant in the Rumble by T-minus 10 seconds.

"We got another superstar heading our way soon!" Cole replied. "Who's number 16?"

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #16: Reese Wilkerson (Malcolm in the Middle)**

After the horn sounded, a teenager wearing a black shirt that read "E.T. Ain't Got Crap On Me" in bold white lettering, denim shorts and black boots came out to quite a mixed reaction from the crowd.

Some of the Chicago faithful even made fun of his name, chanting "Reese's Pieces" over and over again.

"Well, here's one angry customer!" Tazz groaned.

"This man doesn't look like in a good mood tonight!" J.R. sighed.

"Well gentlemen, entrant #16 from that show _Malcolm in the Middle_ , Malcolm's older brother, Reese Wilkerson." Cole said, informing both Tazz and J.R.

"I don't know what's pissing him off more: The fact that he didn't draw a good number or the fact he's being called "Reese's Pieces"?" Tazz smirked.

Before he could get in the ring, he saw a fan who was displaying a sign that showed Reese's face on a huge life-size wrapper of Reese's Pieces.

Angered by this, Reese came up to the fan, took the sign of his, and ripped it straight in two!

"Well, that's a sore sport." J.R. shook his head.

"Guess he's not a huge fan of M&M knockoffs." Tazz chuckled.

"Still he didn't had to take that fan's sign and just rip it!" Cole groaned.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" J.R. groaned as well.

Meanwhile, as he looked back to the ring, he saw Naruto come running through the ropes and knocking onto him with a middle-rope suicide dive, knocking the teenager down to a hefty of cheers!

"Whoa, there!" gasped J.R.

"Suicide Dive out of nowhere by frickin' Naruto!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What a amazing dive through the ropes!" Cole exclaimed as well.

As Reese was knocked out outside the ring, Eddie Edwards was busy working on Heath Burns.

While the pyromaniac tried his best to slaughter Edwards with a suplex, Eddie slid off a little and rolled Heath over. He was gonna try to trap him with a Calf Crusher, but he let go of him immediately. As he got up, he gestured Heath to come right at him.

Heath tried to get him with a clothesline, but Eddie ducked down, forcing Heath to whip himself through the ropes. When he came back though, Edwards lifted him up through the air while Angelico kicked Burns on the way down!

"Yeesh, that's a hard way down!" Tazz cringed for the umpteenth time.

"Heath might have to go see a dentist after the Rumble's over!" J.R. chuckled.

"Hopefully for him, he won't allow that pain to effect his chances of winning this match." Cole reminded J.R.

Meanwhile, R-Truth and Viktor were busy going at it.

However, Viktor was still having a tough time at the Rumble as he found himself at the wrong end of a body slam courtesy of R-Truth. Then, R-Truth ran back and fourth to the ropes, doing a little slide groove just to pump up the fans, only to end it with a leg drop.

"Awesome moves from R-Truth!" Tazz smirked.

"And he finishes off with a leg drop!" Cole clearly declared.

The worst was far from over for Viktor, however.

After recovering from a suicide dive, Naruto re-entered the ring and leapt from the apron, crashing down on Viktor with a body splash!

"Look out!" Cole gasped again.

"Naruto with a body splash out of nowhere!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Viktor didn't see that coming!" Tazz replied.

As Naruto started celebrating, it didn't last unfortunately as Reese finally got in the ring and struck Naruto from behind, proceeding to stomp on him repeatedly.

"What a vicious attack from behind!" Cole cringed a little.

"Looks like he wants that million dollars to himself!" Tazz chuckled.

"You can say that again!" J.R. nodded. "As we've seen through out the Malcolm in the Middle series, Reese has to be the most selfish, mean, assenined S.O.B there ever is!"

Using his mean streak to good use, Reese kept on stomping on Naruto's head repeatedly.

He even rubbed his foot against Naruto's cheeks as an insult to injury!

"Yikes, this kid's much meaner than an angry cheetah!" Tazz cringed again.

"There's no doubting that, Tazz!" Cole nodded. "As we saw throughout the show, Reese had as much acts of destructions as his older brother Francis!"

After he was done stomping him, Reese picked Naruto up right by his collar and decided to shout in his face.

"That million dollars is mine!" The youngster yelled. "You hear me? MINE!"

But before he could stomp on him more, Naldo ran in and dropkicked Reese on the side of his head, knocking the youngster to the middle rope and onto the floor.

"What a shot!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Quite a tumble that Reese took, even though he didn't fully go over the top rope!" Cole reminded J.R.

"That's right Cole, Reese has not been technically eliminated." Tazz nodded over to Cole.

After shaking his head a little to get rid of the nerves, Reese managed to get back into the apron.

But before he could get back in the ring, Naldo used Angelico as a battering ram to knock Reese back down to the floor!

"And Reese is down again!" J.R. exclaimed.

"But again, he's not technically eliminated from the match!" Cole reminded everyone again.

"Yeah, I don't believe Naldo realizes it at all!" Tazz shook his head.

"I don't think Naldo cares at this point!" Cole shook his head as well.

After using Angelico as a battering ram, Naldo then whipped the South African to the ropes, only for Angelico to counter whip him.

As Angelico tried to hit a clothesline, Naldo ducked the shot...

...

...

...only for him to Suicide Dive through the middle rope and land on Reese, who just got up from the collision not too long ago!

"WHOA! Naldo's gone frickin' insane!" Tazz chuckled.

"Once again, Naldo didn't go over the ropes!" J.R. replied.

"Naldo went through the ropes, and in the process takes down Reese!" Cole exclaimed.

"Reese isn't even catching a break." Tazz shook his head again.

"Not at all!" J.R. replied.

Meanwhile, as Naruto was catching a break at the corner, Eddie Edwards came running and hit a desolation dropkick straight to the ninja's face!

"Oooohhhhhh!" Tazz loudly cringed.

"Eddie Edwards with a dropkick, nails Naruto right in the face!" Cole cringed as well.

"A hit like that will cause him a headache for sure!" J.R. nodded.

"Look alive, everyone. Number 17's ready to go!" Tazz reminded everyone.

While Naruto laid down on the mat dazed from that hit, the rest of the Chicago faithful all turned to the stage to check out the latest entrant, which was coming out T-minus 12... 11...

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #17: Johnny Gargano**

When the buzzer sounded off, a man with an black emo haircut and decked out in a tanktop with a white smiley face came out to very moderate cheers from the Chicago faithful.

"Oh yeah, here comes a fresh face in the Rumble!" Tazz smirked.

"Entering at #17, from NXT Johnny Gargano!" Cole exclaimed.

"He's hoping to make a huge impact in his first Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Aw yeah, this guy and his partner are looking to make an impact tonight." Tazz nodded.

As soon as Gargano got on the apron, Viktor went right after him.

Using quick reflexes, Gargano slingshot through the ropes and hit him with a spear!

"Incredible spear from Gargano!" Cole said, literally jumping out of his seat.

"My gawd, Gargano with a beautiful spear from the outside apron!" J.R. exclaimed again.

Kick-Ass tried to surprise him with a baton shot right to the ribs, but Gargano managed to catch it in time.

The man known as Johnny Wrestling kicked the superhero in the gut, and then used Kick-Ass's batons to wrap around the neck, flipping the hero with a White Russian Leg Sweep!

"Oh, I'm familiar with that move!" Tazz chuckled.

"A White Russian Leg Sweep, made famous by The Sandman!" J.R. replied.

"No doubt there, Gargano must have learned that from one the great ECW stars!" Tazz nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Heath Burns busy was battling it out with Viktor.

With Viktor still down from the spear, the pyromaniac scaled up the top rope and instantly connected him with an elbow drop!

"Heath drops the elbow on Viktor!" Cole shouted.

"That's gonna cause him heartburn!" Tazz nodded.

"An amazing elbow off the top rope by Heath!" J.R. announced, being impressed by Heath.

As Viktor got back up, Kick-Ass nailed him with a dropkick out of nowhere, causing Viktor to stumble to the ropes. Then, both Heath and Kick-Ass decide to teamup and clothesline Viktor over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore eliminating him.

"So long, whatever-his-name is!" Tazz smirked.

"One half of the Ascension has been eliminated!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **8th Elimination: Viktor; Eliminated by: Heath Burns and Kick-Ass; Duration: 2:24**

While Viktor had left, Naldo was trying his best to get Naruto up for a piledriver.

However, Naruto went down on his knees, preventing Naldo from getting the ninja's feet off the mat.

"Naldo trying desperately to get in a piledriver here!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

"He can't seem to pick Naruto up!" Tazz shook his head.

But out of nowhere...

 _*THWACK!*_

Reese came in and whacked a steel chair across Naldo's back hard!

"Dear gawd, a shot right to the back!" J.R. cringed.

"That shot must be stinging!" Cole gulped a little.

"There's no doubt!" Tazz nodded.

That shot brought Naldo down on his knees.

Not satisfied with the first chair shot, Reese swung the chair around Naldo's back yet again.

"Naldo's being whipped like a dadgum government mule!" J.R. cringed.

"Reese is definitely at his vicious side today." Cole reminded Tazz.

"You've got that right, he sure wants to win this match!" Tazz exclaimed.

Having roughed him up enough, Reese threw the chair away and picked up Naldo, who was getting dragged over the top rope.

Feeling the danger of being eliminated, Naldo held onto the rope as tight as he can!

"I don't like Naldo's chances here!" Cole shook his head.

"Naldo could be going out of this match right here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Hopefully, he'll be able to grab tight on those ropes to prevent his elimination!" Tazz nodded in response.

Seeing that Reese had dropped the chair, Angelico picked the chair right up and smacked Reese across the back, therefore letting go of Naldo!

"Oooh! That one hit it right outta the park!" Tazz cringed.

"Looks like Reese has gotten a taste of his own medicine!" Cole nodded.

With Reese's back wrenching, Angelico placed the chair down between their feet.

He then hooked the angry youngster's arms together and flipped him over with a Northern Lights Suplex on top of the chair!

"Oh, what a hard landing!" J.R. gasped.

"Get this kid a chiropractor for sure! His back got smashed and bent!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Reese must be feeling real pain right now!" Cole said, bringing the impact up.

As Reese screamed and groaned in excruciating pain, the clock lit up right on the titantron, therefore indicating number 18's sudden arrival.

"We've got number 18 coming right up now! Who will it be?" Cole shrugged.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #18: Knuckles The Echidna**

After the buzzer was heard, out came a very red echidna, much to the wavering support from the crowd.

This guy was now different, as he appeared to now be a muscle-bound echidna. (Yes, we're talking about the _Sonic Boom_ version of Knuckles.)

"Whoa, take a look at this, dude!" Tazz chuckled. "He's now jacked up!"

"One of the Sonic Heroes has arrived!" J.R. reminded everyone.

"Entering at #18 is Knuckles The Echidna!" Cole exclaimed.

"With a figure like that, he's definitely gonna dominate!" The former ECW champion smirked.

As soon as Knuckles got in the ring, R-Truth tried to catch him a clothesline.

Using his quick wits, Knuckles ducked the attack and countered with a smooth powerslam!

"Impressive counter by Knuckles!" J.R. exclaimed.

"R-Truth ran straight into that one!" Tazz cringed a little.

Knuckles then went right after Heath Burns.

He caught the pyrotechnic first-hand with a full nelson, which turned into a thunderous Full Nelson Slam!

"Knuckles is on a frickin' roll now!" Tazz smirked again.

"He was able to catch Heath with that full nelson slam!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

"Knuckles is on already on fire!" Cole declared.

Knuckles sees Naldo trying to eliminate Eddie Edwards, so he jump right on Naldo.

Just like a sneaky ninja, he planted a hard forearm shot right to Naldo's back. It hurt really worse for Naldo, considering he got hit on the same area that he was attacked in, thanks to Reese and that steel chair.

"Yikes, that's gonna sting hard for the youngster!" J.R. hissed in agony.

"Yeah no doubt, especially since Naldo was hit with a chair to the back earlier!" Tazz nodded.

"That must be effecting him hard!" Cole groaned.

With Naldo feeling the effects of that chairshot, Knuckles then picked him up, which almost looked like a back suplex.

But the muscular echidna soon spun him in 180 degrees, dropping Naldo on the mat via a Toss-Up Powerbomb!

"Wow, what a huge sitdown powerbomb!" smirked Tazz, who was impressed by that move.

"Very reminiscent of WWE Superstar, Apollo Crews!" J.R. exclaimed.

Knuckles then picked up Naldo while Eddie Edwards, who was still on the apron, helped out.

As the echidna held up Naldo, Edwards leaped off the apron and hit a springboard high knee straight to Naldo's face!

"What a shot right to the kisser!" Cole gasped.

"A very extreme version of the Hart Attack courtesy of Davey Richards!" Tazz smirked.

"That sure rattled his brain!" J.R. nodded in response.

As Naldo got back up, Knuckles dropkicked him, causing him to stumble back. Meanwhile, Eddie Edwards ran by the ropes and clotheslined Naldo over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"Well, Nardo's gone!" Tazz smirked.

"It's pronounced Naldo, Tazz!" J.R. corrected him sternly.

"Well, none to less, Naldo has been eliminated!" Cole exclaimed.

As Naldo left in defeat, Naruto had Reese tied up in the corner, sending him upside down with a tree of woe.

Reese tried to break free, but Naruto started shutting him up with stomps to the face!

"Look over there JR, Naruto's stompin' down on Reese in the corner!" Tazz said, pointing to the right.

"Naruto's stompin' a mudhole!" J.R. nodded.

After Reese was roughed up enough, Naruto decided to wedge a steel chair across his face.

"Naruto has a chair in place!" Cole exclaimed.

"This is gonna be bad." Tazz said with a huge gulp.

Having it set up in place, Naruto rushed from the other corner to the next, blasting Reese with a desolation dropkick!

"My gawd, what a desolation dropkick there by Naruto!" J.R. cried.

"That'll adjust his face for sure!" Tazz nodded.

"No doubt there Tazz, Reese won't be the same again after this match!" Cole nodded as well.

"Well gentlemen, entrant #19 is set to come out soon!" J.R. replied.

As Reese felt dazed and confused, the crowd once again focused right to the stage, awaiting the arrival of entrant number 19 in the match.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #19: Gruncle Stan (Gravity Falls)**

After the buzzer sounded again, a man dressed in a black tuxedo, a red tie and a red fez on the top of his head came out to a good reaction from the crowd.

However, he wasn't alone. He even brought out a cane for good measure to use as a weapon.

"Whoa!" gasped Tazz. "Is the mystery shack in town or what?"

"Well, talk about strange things, entering #19 from _Gravity Falls_ is Gruncle Stan!" Cole cried out.

"Looks like he's fully equipped himself!" J.R. exclaimed.

However, as soon as he got in, he started striking both Kick-Ass and Angelico with his cane.

He even surprised R-Truth by taking the cane and lifted the trash-talker right between the legs.

"Oh, right in the kids!" Tazz hissed in pain.

"My gawd, that's gotta hurt like hell!" J.R. cringed in response.

"I think he might have lost more than his 'kids' there!" Cole gulped.

Gruncle Stan was looking to find someone else to hit with that cane, but Naruto came in and tried to reach it.

It was a mistake for the ninja as Stan sent his cane onto Naruto's ribs and then hit the future Hokage with a DDT!

"Well, that's unfortunate." Tazz shook his head.

"Naruto got leveled with that DDT!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He must be feeling some great pain!" Cole gulped.

As Gruncle Stan smirked on the work that he made in the ring, he turned around to see Eddie Edwards nailing him with a diving crossbody.

"A crossbody out of nowhere!" J.R. declared.

"Gruncle Stan sure ain't laughin' now!" Tazz smirked.

"Not at all!" Cole shook his head.

Meanwhile, Angelico was attempting to pull off a hurricanrana from the top rope on Knuckles.

As the echidna turned around, Angelico launched himself in the air...

...

...

...only for Knuckles to catch him in the air and slam him with a powerbomb!

"WHOA!" Cole yelped in surprise.

"What an awesome counter by Knuckles!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Angelico tried to nail him with a hurricanrana, but Knuckles reversed it into a powerbomb!" J.R. reminded everyone again.

However, Knuckles wasn't done with Angelico just yet.

"It looks like Knuckles is gonna go for another powerbomb!" Cole declared.

Showing such incredible power, Knuckles lifted Angelico up once again and slammed him with another powerbomb!

"Oh, he nails it right there!" Tazz cringed a little.

"My gawd, another powerbomb there delivered by Knuckles!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

With another smirk on his face, Knuckles attempted to lift up Angelico for yet a third powerbomb.

But before he could slam him, Kick-Ass came running out of nowhere, blasting Knuckles with a rib-crushing spear!

"Spear from out of nowhere!" Cole cried out.

"I think Knuckles might be half-dead from that impact!" Tazz exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Johnny Gargano was having a hard time fighting back in the ring as he was trapped in a Cobra Clutch by Reese.

Johnny tried to elbow the youngster as hard as he can, but Reese showed perfect grip strength, locking in that hold as tight as he could.

"Look over on that side of the ring, Reese has Johnny Gargano locked in a tight cobra clutch!" Cole pointed out.

"Gargano's in some trouble right now!" Tazz gulped.

"Shades of WWE Hall-of-Famer Sgt. Slaughter!" J.R. exclaimed.

Gargano tried yet again to break free, but Reese would not let go. He was holding onto that lock for a good 20 seconds before Heath Burns finally shut Reese up with a superkick!

"Ooohhhhhhh!" Tazz hissed.

"Right to the face!" J.R. shrieked a little.

"Heath nails Reese with a superkick out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed.

As both Gargano and Reese went down for the time being, the crowd all focused on the stage, finding out who number 20 would be.

"Look ahead, guys! Number 20's comin'!" Tazz pointed out.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 _ **SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK!**_

 **Entrant #20: "Cowboy" James Storm**

As the buzzer sounded, the next entrant came out riding a cooler with wheels while wearing his red/white spandex, black boots and signature cowboy hat. Like always, he came out to a standing ovation from the fans.

"Aw yeah, the Boozer Cruiser's here!" Tazz hollered out.

"This has gotten very interesting, #20 is none other then the "Cowboy" James Storm!" Cole exclaimed.

"You can tell by this standing ovation, that business has picked up!" J.R. nodded.

"No doubt there, JR!" Tazz nodded as well.

He decided to ride his little vehicle around the four corners of the ring, which seemed to irritate Reese (who was now recovering from the superkick made earlier by Heath Burns).

Reese was trying to get his hands on James Storm from outside the ring, but the Cowboy stopped his vehicle and spat beer right at the youngster's face!

"Beer right in the face!" Tazz chuckled.

"Talk about a bulls-eye!" Cole chuckled as well.

"Reese sure as hell felt that one!" J.R. nodded.

The little beer spit ended up blinding Reese.

Somehow, Gruncle Stan saw this as an opportunity and snuck behind Reese, sending him over the top rope. But before he could send the youngster onto the floor, James Storm stopped him and started nailing Stan with a series of punches.

"Storm immediately in the ring right away!" Cole declared.

"I'm thinking he wants Reese to himself!" Tazz suggested.

"That could be that, Tazz!" J.R. nodded, agreeing with Tazz.

Gruncle Stan tried to take a shot at James Storm, but instead, he went over the top rope and hangs on to the apron.

"Stan over the rope, but not out!" Tazz shook his head.

James Storm tried to nail Gruncle Stan with a Last Call, but the old man managed to catch his foot in time.

In response, Gruncle Stan nailed James Storm with an elbow to the face, which made Storm stumble back a little. Stan then decided to jump from the ropes and nail Storm with a flying body splash. But as Stan tried, Storm from out of nowhere nailed Stan with a last call superkick! In the process, Stan went back over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Gruncle Stan in the process.

"Well, wham bam, thank you ma'am!" Tazz chuckled a bit.

"It's back to the Mystery Shack for Gruncle Stan!" Cole exclaimed.

"More like back to the locker room for him!" J.R. said, correcting Cole.

 **9th Elimination: Gruncle Stan; Eliminated by: "Cowboy" James Storm; Duration: 1:26**

Unfortunately, Gruncle Stan wasn't quite done with James Storm yet.

He attempted to pass the referees, only for the refs to hold him back. It wasn't for long though as Stan managed to fight them off and got on the apron. With sudden anger in his voice, Stan told the Cowboy off.

"I'll get my hands on you, you little wimp!" Stan shouted, threatening the Cowboy first hand.

Before Stan could pull James Storm out of the ring, referees came in to pull Stan away!

"Hey, let me go, dirtball!" Stan said to referee Charles Robinson. "That guy cheated!"

"Who the hell are you calling a wimp, ya old geezer?" Storm said, snapping at Gruncle Stan.

"Man, talk about a sore loser, Cole!" Tazz groaned on behalf.

"Now I know how Cid feels backstage." Cole shook his head.

"Stan just can't take a loss for an answer!" J.R. shook his head as well.

While James Storm finally swatted Gruncle Stan off, R-Truth rolled him up with a cradle pin!

"Uh, what the-?" Tazz said, raising an eyebrow.

"What is R-Truth doing?" J.R. groaned.

"He seems to be rolling Storm up for a pinfall!" Cole smirked out of surprise.

"This guy don't know what Rumble rules are anymore!" Tazz scoffed.

Out of nowhere however, Johnny Gargano snuck behind R-Truth and rolled him up himself!

However, Gargano hooked both of his legs and turned Truth over with a Crosston Crab!

"Amazing submission from Gargano!" J.R. said, impressed by his submission move.

"Impressive as that is, there ain't no submissions in this match!" Tazz exclaimed, setting the truth straight. "Ya gotta throw 'em over the top rope and both feet's gotta hit the ground!"

"Very good point made, Tazz!" Cole nodded. "Gargano should break the hold now and focus on eliminating someone!"

Unfortunately, he failed to hear that cause as Naruto ran behind Gargano and nailed him with a bulldog!

"Bulldog outta nowhere!" Cole exclaimed.

"Smart move by the future Hokage!" J.R. replied.

"Aw yeah, Naruto has his game on now!" Tazz smirked.

While Gargano was livid in pain from that attack, the crowd all turned again to see the clock light up on the titantron, indicating the arrival of number 21 in the Rumble.

"We have number 21 coming our way momentarily!" J.R. replied in anticipation. "Who will it be?"

 **Yikes, this frickin' took me a while to finish, but at least I finally got it finished! Anyway, now that I'm done talking, here are the stats!**

 **People still in the ring: 11**

 **People still left to go: 380**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor and Gruncle Stan**

 **Still in the ring: Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, "Cowboy" James Storm, Johnny Gargano, Kick-Ass, Knuckles The Echidna, Naldo Montoya, Naruto Uzumaki, Reese Wilkerson and R-Truth**

 **Will Naruto try to withstand the pain till the end?**

 **Is Gruncle Stan still crying and bitching backstage?**

 **Will the brownies be alright?**

 **Anyway, more MASFRR crap to come next chapter! So feedbacks are welcome, my friend! Until next time, BUTTS! Heh, I always wanted to say that.**


	5. REKTs-N-Effect

**"Mega All-Star FanFiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrestling.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star FanFiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's FanFiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 5: REKTs-N-Effect**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #21: Frankie Stein (Monster High)**

Coming out after the buzzer was a green-skinned chick dressed in a plaid high-school outfit with bolts coming through her neck.

She was running down the aisle, feeding the chants of "Monster High" raining down through Soldier Field!

"Looks like it's time to go to school here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Entering at #21 and representing _Monster High_ , Frankie Stein!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"And with Heath Burns in the ring, you can bet he'll have help by his side!" J.R. pointed out.

As Frankie got inside the ring, she saw her best friend being hung upside down on the apron by Kick-Ass.

Not taking this well, Frankie took one of the batons that Kick-Ass dropped and nailed the green-coated hero by the back!

"Oh, a shot from Frankie to Kick-Ass, using his own weapon!" Cole shouted out.

"Sounds Frankie's gonna help out Heath after all!" Tazz nodded.

"My gawd, what a shot with that baton by Frankie!" J.R. cringed.

Wrenching his back in pain, Kick-Ass turned around as Frankie connected with another baton shot, this time to the ribs.

And then, Frankie attempted to lift up Kick-Ass for something huge!

"Wait a minute, is she gonna lift him up for a piledriver?" Tazz gasped.

Holding Kick-Ass upside down, Frankie nailed him with a huge piledriver, sending the hero's neck onto the mat!

"She nails it!" Cole exclaimed.

"What a piledriver, my gawd!" J.R. cringed.

While Kick-Ass laid unconscious, Frankie went to go check on Heath, who had gotten back in the ring thanks to his beautiful friend.

"You alright, Heath?" Frankie said, feeling concerned for him.

"A little bit!" Heath nodded. "I nearly passed out hanging upside down though."

"Frankie checking up on his friend there at the time being." J.R. pointed out.

"Those two definitely go way back." Cole nodded.

Unfortunately for Frankie and Heath, the interaction didn't last long as all of a sudden...

 _*BAAAAM!*_

Knuckles came in flying, nailing both Frankie and Heath with a double Stinger Splash!

"Look out!" Tazz cried out.

"Knuckles takes down both Heath and Frankie from outta of nowhere!" J.R. cried out as well.

"That was an unfortunate mistake from the pair!" Cole gulped.

Meanwhile, R-Truth was busy working on Naruto.

As he was stomping on the ninja down on the corner though, two men started running down the ramp and got in the ring, therefore pushing R-Truth away and beating down on Naruto! The two men who were beating down on Naruto was Carter Pewterschmidt and Glenn Quagmire from "Family Guy", who were getting booed heavily from this Chicago crowd.

"What the-?" J.R. said, being cut off by the assault. "What's going on here?"

"Oh my god, it's Carter Pewterschmidt and Glenn Quagmire from _Family Guy_!" Cole shrieked.

"What the hell are they are doing here attacking Naruto? They're not in the rumble!" Tazz scowled.

"Damn it! Pewterschmidt & Quagmire must be Vince McMahon's cronies!" J.R. scowled as well. "They're here to claim that bounty that's on Naruto's head!"

Seeing what was going on, Angelico, Eddie Edwards and R-Truth managed to come to Naruto's aid just in time. Angelico was busy striking down on Carter while Eddie and Truth started pummeling down on Quagmire.

"Finally, some help for once!" Tazz sighed in relief. "That's what they get for serving The Authority!"

"Pewterschmidt and Quagmire getting their just desserts here!" Cole announced.

"Thank god, Naruto's got some of the contestants helping him out!" J.R. exclaimed.

The brawl finally ended with Angelico dropkicking Pewterschmidt over the top rope to the floor, while Truth and Edwards threw Quagmire out with him, having the crowd cheer them on for helping Naruto.

Pewterschmidt and Quagmire weren't taking this departure very well as they got up from the floor looking pissed off.

"How dare you throw us out like this?" Carter shouted.

"We'll be back! Giggity!" Quagmire said, shouting at them.

In exchange, R-Truth flipped off both Pewterschmidt and Quagmire as an insult to injury.

Before they could get back into the ring, backstage security came out to take the two men down!

"Good, get them outta here!" Tazz said with a groan. "And I thought J&J Security was bad enough already!"

"You're telling me!" J.R. nodded.

Pewterschmidt and Quagmire were struggling to get back in the ring, but security continued to hold them off as they did what they could to escort them out.

Meanwhile, Knuckles saw this as an opportunity and capitalized, sending Naruto over the top. But luckily for the ninja, he remained on the apron. And while Knuckles had his back turned, Naruto hopped from the apron and blasted Knuckles with a springboard bulldog!

"Naruto with a running bulldog!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That caught Knuckles by surprise!" Cole replied.

As the Leaf ninja got back up on his feet. R-Truth decided to go right back to Naruto.

But as he did so, the Rumble clock lit up again, therefore bringing in the 22nd entrant of the match right away!

"Who's got number 22, guys?" guessed Tazz.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #22: Tommy Dreamer**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with a black shirt, black pants and black-red wrestling boots came out to a pretty good ovation.

However, the man known as the Innovator of Violence brought out a shopping cart full of weapons, bringing out some serious hardware for this match.

"Aw yeah, here's a good friend of mine!" Tazz smirked.

"Entering at #22 is the Godfather of Hardcore, Tommy Dreamer!" shouted Cole.

"With the look on Tommy Dreamer's face, you can tell it's about to get extreme!" J.R. pointed out.

As soon as he made his way to the ring, he stopped the cart to find something he can use in the match.

Finally, after some searching around, he brought out a flat bedpan for good measure, the same time Naruto hurricanrana'd R-Truth over the top rope and onto the floor, getting the tough talker eliminated.

"My man is getting his weapons of choice for this match!" Tazz smirked again.

"Meanwhile, R-Truth just got eliminated by Naruto!" J.R. exclaimed.

"You're exactly right, JR!" Cole nodded.

 **10th Elimination: R-Truth; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki; Duration: 13:07**

Meanwhile as R-Truth began picking himself back up, Cid Highwind came from the crowd and started ganging up on R-Truth, resulting in a vicious one-on-one brawl between the two men.

"Whoa! What's going on?" J.R. gasped.

"Cid Highwind came through the crowd and got R-Truth out of nowhere!" Cole cried out.

"Something's snapped inside of him! I can tell!" nodded Tazz.

"Can you blame him? Cid's still upset about getting eliminated earlier in the match!" J.R. groaned.

"Somebody has gotta get him outta here!" Cole groaned as well.

Luckily for R-Truth, referees came in to breakup the fight.

Or did they?

Sick and tired of being held back by them, Cid ended up punching Charles Robinson in the face and charged after R-Truth once more!

"What an idiot!" Tazz said, shaking his head. "He just got himself fined there!"

"What the hell is wrong with Cid?" Cole sighed.

"Somebody get him out of here now!" J.R. shouted over to the officials.

While the referees were trying their darnedest to breakup the fight between R-Truth and Cid, Tommy Dreamer started bringing a bunch of weapons into the ring, including a trash can, trash can lid, kendo sticks, stop sign and even a barbed wire bat.

Frankie Stein tried to surprise him with a stop sign attack, but Tommy connected with a cane attack and planted her face with a Dreamer DDT!

"And Dreamer drops the DDT!" Cole exclaimed.

"That'll send Frankie six feet under!" J.R. nodded.

"Beautiful DDT there by Dreamer!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Tommy Dreamer then grabbed one of the kendo sticks, and started taking shots to Heath, Gargano, Kick-Ass, Edwards, Knuckles, Storm and Naruto one at a time.

"Dreamer's gone crazy with the Kendo Stick!" Tazz shouted.

"He's definitely channeling his inner Sandman, I'll tell you that!" J.R. nodded again.

"Tommy Dreamer said it earlier today, that he'll be dedicating this match tonight to his long time friend Balls Mahoney who passed away months ago." Cole reminded everyone watching.

After Naruto was hit with that kendo shot, Dreamer picked up the future Hokage and started doing a little airplane spin, just to keep Naruto busy.

And as soon as Naruto became dazed and confused, Dreamer put him down with the Dreamer Driver!

"He nailed that Dreamer Driver!" Tazz pointed out.

"So far, Tommy Dreamer's building extra momentum here in the Rumble!" Cole nodded.

"No doubt, Tommy Dreamer is here to win the rumble for all his old buddies of ECW!" J.R. nodded again.

Reese goes after Dreamer, he tries to nail him with the steel chair but misses the shot, Dreamer then takes sevral kendo stick shots to reese. Frankie grabs a kendo stick, she starts taking shots at Reese! Soon both Frankie Stein and Tommy Dreamer start going kendo stick shots on Reese.

"Oh man, this is going back and forth now!" smirked Tazz.

"Frankie and Dreamer are both taking shots to Reese one by one!" J.R. shouted.

"I'm sure Reese will be feeling those after this is over!" Cole nodded once more.

"No doubt about that, Reese has his own gameplan turned against him!" Tazz pointed out.

"I swear to God, he's almost like a human pinata!" J.R. cringed a little.

Reese felt a lot of those kendo stick shots to his body, therefore stumbling onto the ropes. Capitalizing on this, Frankie and Tommy decide to take the opportunity and delivered a double kendo stick shot to Reese, sending him over the top rope and to the floor, eliminating him.

"Welp, see ya later, kid!" Tazz said, waving over to Reese!

"Reese just got beaten out of this match by Frankie and Dreamer!" J.R. cried out.

"His chances of winning the rumble are zip!" Cole exclaimed.

 **11th Elimination: Reese Wilkerson; Eliminated by: Frankie Stein and Tommy Dreamer; Duration: 6:48**

Feeling pissed off, Reese walked up the aisle in a total huff.

At the same time however, the Rumble clock lit up the titantron, bringing forth another entrant.

"Next entrant's coming in! Who's number 23?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #23: Wendell Ruckus (Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything)**

When the buzzer sounded off, a kid with a long black sleeved shirt, red flannel vest, black shorts and boots came out to a bunch of cheers.

Needless to say, the cheers were in the form of 'Yes'-style cheers, having the Crowd chant 'Rekt' repeatedly.

"Oh crap, someone's lookin' to get REKT tonight!" Tazz gulped.

"There's no doubt in this guy's mind!" Cole shouted while nodding. "Our next entrant from Disney's _Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything_ is Wendell Ruckus!"

"By the look Wendell has on his face, he's ready to get in this match!" J.R. pointed out.

As soon as Wendell got inside the ring, he noticed James Storm coming after him. Using his wit, Wendell ducked the attack and ran back, demolishing the Cowboy with a spear!

"YIKES ALMIGHTY!" Tazz shrieked.

"That kid nearly speared him out of his shoes!" Cole chuckled.

"Wendell just got into the match, and already took down James Storm!" J.R. shouted out.

"That was a nice move there!" The former ECW champion nodded.

As the Cowboy went down, Wendell got back up on his feet and started taunting James Storm to his face!

"REKT!" He shouted.

It proved to be distraction though as Heath snuck up from behind and attempted to get Wendell with a german suplex.

However, it was a total fail for Heath when Wendell low blowed him between the legs!

"DEAR GAWD!" J.R. cringed.

"Right between the fireballs!" Tazz chuckled.

While Heath held onto his 'fireballs' in pain, Wendell was winding up his arm.

And then, the tough-talking teen blasted Heath in the face with a backhand!

"Right in the kisser!" Cole exclaimed.

"Nearly took his frickin' head off, Cole!" Tazz nodded.

Just like what he did to James Storm, Wendell decided to take his sweet time by taunting the pyromaniac!

"That's right, Heath! Eat a bag of rocks!" The kid exclaimed.

"Wow, that kid's making a killing!" Tazz chuckled.

"No doubt about it, Tazz!" J.R. exclaimed.

While Wendell looked for someone else to beat up, Gargano was trying to escape a running powerslam that was being attempted by Knuckles. After fighting it out for a good second, Gargano wiggled his way free.

However, he looked to see the strong echidna charging at him with a clothesline. Using quick reflexes, Gargano ducked and grabbed him by the arm in a chickenwing and transitioned into an over-the-shoulder crossface, locking in the Gargano Escape!

"Oh boy, Knuckles is trapped here!" Tazz gulped.

"Gargano calls that move the Gargano Escape!" Cole frequently announced.

"Knuckles may be in serious pain if he doesn't get out of here!" J.R. reminded them.

Gargano kept on tightening the hold as long as he could until Knuckles's arms separated from their sockets.

Just the feeling of being trapped in that hold was excruciating enough for Knuckles to begin with. Heck, his arms were this close to coming off his body!

"Gargano's locking in that move high and tight!" J.R. exclaimed.

Just when Gargano was about to finish Knuckles off, Eddie Edwards jumped from the ropes and hit a crossbody splash to Gargano.

However, he also nailed Knuckles as a result too!

"Whoa!" Tazz said, jumping out of his seat. "Talk about killing two birds with one stone."

"Eddie Edwards takes both men down with that diving crossbody!" Cole shouted out.

While both Gargano and Knuckles were clutching their sides in pain, Frankie Stein was busy putting her foot in Kick-Ass's mouth down at the upper right turnbuckle.

"Kick-Ass having a very tough time breathing!" J.R. chuckled.

"He's taking a beating from the students of Monster High!" Tazz nodded.

As Frankie looked right at Heath far away, she let go of Kick-Ass, only for the pyromaniac to come flying in with a running corner dropkick straight to the hero's face!

"WHOA! Right in the kisser!" Tazz gasped.

"That'll leave a nasty mark on his face." Cole gulped.

"Kick-Ass will be feeling that one after this match is over!" J.R. cried out.

As Kick-Ass was laid out cold, the crowd looked once again to the titantron, seeing the countdown clock tick down to the next entrant!

"Hey, look alive, yam bags! Number 24's comin'!" Tazz said, notifying Cole and J.R.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #24: Erick Rowan**

After the buzzer sounded, a huge burly red-bearded man with a green mechanic outfit and a sheep's mask came out to a negative, yet lukewarm response from the crowd.

"Oh man, this ain't good." Tazz gulped in fear.

"Things are about to get strange!" J.R. nodded.

"No doubt there, entering at #24 representing The Wyatt Family, Erick Rowan." Cole replied.

As soon as Erick Rowan stepped over the ropes, Naruto tried valiantly to go after him.

Unfortunately for the ninja, Erick Rowan placed his entire hand on Naruto's face and pushed him backwards very hard.

"Did you see that?" The former ECW Champion gasped.

"He just pushed him away easily!" Cole gasped.

"Rowan got into the ring and knocked Naruto down!" J.R. gasped as well.

Meanwhile, Wendell tried to set Erick Rowan up for another REKT.

"Looks like Wendell's gonna do another REKT!" Tazz cried out.

Unfortunately, Erick Rowan connected with a big boot, knocking down Wendell for a loop!

"You were saying, Tazz?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"Wendell just got REKT-ed himself!" Cole chuckled.

Meanwhile, Tommy Dreamer went right after Erick Rowan using a kendo stick!

However, Erick Rowan managed to catch the stick around his arm and ribs. He swatted Dreamer away with his hand and then proceeded to examine the kendo stick close-up.

"Uh-oh, what's he gonna do with that stick?" Tazz said, raising his eyebrow as well.

It didn't take too long for the sheep man to start beating The Innovator of Violence with his kendo stick right awa.

"Rowan's gotta hold of that kendo stick, he's beating Tommy with it!" Cole shouted out.

Before Rowan could do more damage, Eddie Edwards and Knuckles decided to double team him.

"Edwards and Knuckles are setting Rowan up for a double back suplex!" said J.R.

Using both their combined weight, the two managed to slam him with a double back suplex!

"They nailed it!" Tazz shouted.

"That'll make his back stiff!" Cole cringed a little.

Meanwhile, Heath and Frankie were busy double teaming Angelico, by tripping the South African by the feet.

With Angelico down, both Heath and Frankie lifted him up by the legs and muscled him up in the air, slamming him down with a Wheelbarrow Suplex!

"What an incredible move!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Definitely reminiscent of the Hardys!" Cole nodded.

"Great tag team move there!" Tazz nodded as well.

With the sensational high-flyer down and out, both Heath and Frankie picked up Angelico and threw him over the top rope to the floor, eliminating him to a mixed reaction nonetheless.

"And Angelico's out of here!" Cole announced.

"Yeah, talk about getting put six feet under!" Tazz chuckled a little. "Heath and Frankie did just that!"

"There's no doubt there, Angelico is gone!" J.R. nodded again.

 **12th Elimination: Angelico; Eliminated by: Frankie Stein and Heath Burns; Duration: 13:28**

Meanwhile, while Angelico left ringside in defeat, James Storm nailed Naruto really hard with a stinging Last Call superkick!

"What a superkick!" Cole gasped.

"That Last Call definitely jacked Naruto's jaw really good!" Tazz laughed a little.

However, James Storm wasn't done with him.

With Naruto on his knees, the Cowboy picked the Ninja up and lifted him up in a Crucifix Powerbomb position.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tazz replied.

"Storm's setting up for the crucifix powerbomb!" J.R. exclaimed.

However, The Cowboy had other plans for the future Hokage.

Still holding up the Leaf ninja, James Storm started spinning him around, making Naruto dizzy.

"There could be a storm brewing!" Cole exclaimed.

"Naruto's gonna need a frickin' barf bag for this one!" Tazz smirked.

After only 10 seconds of spinning him, The Cowboy dropped Naruto with the Eye of the Storm!

"Eye of the Storm!" J.R. cried out.

"There's no way Naruto can survive that!" Tazz shook his head.

"The Cowboy may have taken him out of this match!" Cole shook his head as well.

Meanwhile, as Naruto was laying down on the mat, Wendell Ruckus tried his best to lift Erick Rowan off his feet with a teardrop suplex.

"Ugggh, get up ya dumb hippie!" groaned Wendell.

"Uhh, what's that kid doing...?" Tazz said, hitting his head in disbelief.

"I'm guessing Wendell is gonna try to left Erick Rowan off his feet!" Cole shrugged.

"He's having no success in doing so!" J.R. said, shaking his head while agreeing with the guys.

Erick Rowan wasn't having any of this at all.

So using his good elbow, he slammed it across Wendell's good forehead, knocking him down.

"See what I mean?" Tazz scoffed in response.

"Wendell tried and he failed badly!" J.R. exclaimed.

"There was no way he could lift up a 300 pound beast like Rowan!" Cole shook his head in return.

"You've got that right, Cole!" Tazz chuckled while nodding.

As Wendell held the back of his head in total pain, the clock lit up on the titantron, bringing up the next entrant of the match.

"Entrant #25 is about to make his way out!" J.R. reminded everyone. "Who's it gonna be?"

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #25: Cody Travers (Final Fight)**

The next entrant that came out after the buzzer was wearing a white/blue striped jumpsuit and entered through the crowd, mostly through a pretty good ovation!

"What's up with him? He runnin' from the law or somethin'?" Tazz chuckled.

"I wish!" nodded Cole. "Entering #25 is Cody Travers from the legendary beat-em-up game, _Final Fight_!"

"He definitely came here for a fight, that's for sure!" J.R. nodded as well.

Cody then hopped through the barricade and got in the ring, via top rope.

As both Kick-Ass and Eddie looked up, Cody launched himself in the air and hit a double body press!

"Wow, what height!" J.R. gasped in awe.

"Air Cody came in for a landing there!" Tazz smirked.

"Cody took down both Kick-Ass and Eddie Edwards with that move!" Cole gasped as well.

As he got up, Knuckles tried to strike Cody with a clothesline, but the ex-convict ducked.

As the echidna turned right around though, Cody blasted him with a Codebreaker!

"OUCH!" Tazz cringed with a hiss.

"Shades of Y2J with that Codebreaker!" Cole shouted.

"A beautiful reverse there by Cody Travers!" J.R. shouted out as well.

James Storm was right behind Cody Travers as he plans to set Travers for a Last Call superkick.

As he turned around, Cody managed to grab the Cowboy's foot in time. With a smirk, he countered the superkick into a surprise Capture Suplex!

"Well, that stopped the Cowboy in his tracks!" Tazz chuckled.

"Cody is dominating in this Rumble so far!" Cole exclaimed.

"Almost everyone that has stepped in Cody's path, he's taken 'em down!" J.R. exclaimed also.

Looking out at the damage that he'd made, Cody immediately switched from his prison jumpsuit to his trademark tight white shirt, blue jeans and taped gloves to a standing ovation!

"Check this out! He's goin' old school!" Tazz said, applauding his ability.

"I wonder what Cody has in store here?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"I think we're about to find out!" Cole exclaimed.

Meanwhile, there was trouble in up the river city as Frankie Stein and Johnny Gargano was attempting to lift up Erick Rowan off his feet with a double suplex.

"It seems that Frankie and Gargano can't seem to lift Rowan up!" J.R. gulped.

However, they were failing to lift him up as an already-down Heath dragged himself and got Rowan by the leg!

"It looks like Heath's gonna help them out!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I don't know if the three of them can even lift Rowan off his feet!" Cole exclaimed.

Heath, Frankie and Gargano all tried to lift Erick Rowan up, but they're not having any progress.

It looked hopeless for a second until Tommy Dreamer came by after failing to get Wendell Ruckus out.

He saw what was going on and decided to pitch in, grabbing Erick by the jeans. Not too long ago, Wendell decided to join in the attempt.

"Now Tommy's got him!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Can they do it?" Cole raised his eyebrow in question.

"Wendell seems to be joining on this as well!" J.R. shouted out.

After a little 4-on-1 struggle, the combined efforts of Frankie Stein, Heath Burns, Tommy Dreamer, Wendell Ruckus and Johnny Gargano all slammed Erick Rowan with a Quadruple suplex, bringing in huge cheers from the fans!

"Well, that did the trick!" Tazz chuckled.

"Bah gawd, what a suplex!" J.R. gasped.

"It took 5 people to get Erick Rowan off his feet!" Cole gasped as well, but in amazement.

Meanwhile, Eddie Edwards was in a tough spot of his own, being trapped in a tree of woe thanks to Cody Travers.

Eddie tried to fight out, but Cody shut him up with a garbage can to the face!

"YIKES!" Cole cringed loudly.

"That'll readjust his face!" Tazz chuckled again.

"Travers with that trash can shot to the head of Eddie Edwards!" J.R. pointed out.

Cody wasn't done with Edwards just yet.

He then wedged the entire can straight into Eddie's face and ran to the other corner. And as he ran back...

 _*WHAM!*_

He dropkicked the can straight onto Edwards's face!

"Elevated dropkick made well done by Cody!" replied Cole.

"Nothing's stopping him at this point!" Tazz nodded.

"Hopefully, the next entrant coming in might!" J.R. nodded as well.

With Edwards knocked out of commission for the time being, the crowd all turned to the stage to see the next entrant appear.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #26: The Mack**

After the buzzer sounded, a big man with a barrel stomach, black/purple tights, black kneepads with boots, and large beard came from the curtain to a mixed ovation from the crowd (it was mostly cheers).

"Oh yeah, the Mack daddy's in town!" Tazz smirked under his chin.

"This young man is a fine star from Lucha Underground!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Entering #26 is The Mack!" Cole exclaimed also.

As the Mack got in the ring, he saw Wendell Ruckus trying to recover at the lower right turnbuckle.

With no time to waste, The Mack leveled Wendell with a modified running corner clothesline!

"Oooh, hit him with a MDX!" Tazz cringed a little.

"I can tell that Wendell didn't see that coming!" J.R. said, shaking his head.

"Not at all, JR!" Cole shook his head as well.

Frankie Stein tried to go after The Mack, but he ended up lifting her in the air.

And as Frankie fell down, The Mack got her with a Pop-Up Elbow Smash!

"OH, MY!" J.R. shrieked loudly.

"What a pop up elbow smash there by The Mack!" Tazz cringed yet again.

Before The Mack could celebrate though, Tommy Dreamer went right after him by turning him around and attempting a DDT, but the Mack managed to counter with a waistlock and a samoan drop!

"Impressive counter by The Mack!" Tazz smirked.

"Down goes Dreamer!" Cole shouted.

"The Mack is on a roll here!" J.R. shouted as well.

As The Mack got back to his feet, Eddie Edwards came from out of nowhere and nailed The Mack with a flying body press.

"Oh, Eddie out of nowhere!" Cole said, almost jumping out of his seat.

"He was like a frickin' bomb there!" Tazz chuckled.

"An impressive body press by Eddie Edwards!" J.R. exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Heath Burns was trying to catch his breath under the ropes. Suddenly, he managed to see a fire extinguisher inside the shopping cart.

With a smirk, he left through the ropes and grabbed the extinguisher with his hands.

"Uh-oh, Heath's got somethin'!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What the hell is he doing?" J.R. shrugged.

"He's grabbed a hold of the fire extinguisher from the the shopping cart that Tommy Dreamer brought in!" Cole told J.R.

As he re-entered the ring, Heath looked for someone to blast with the extinguisher.

Unfortunately, he was caught off-guard by Kick-Ass, who came in with a big boot to the face!

"A big boot by Kick-Ass!" J.R. gasped.

"Nearly knocked his jaw off there!" Tazz exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kick-Ass saw Eddie Edwards hanging by the ropes. With such tenacity, he went after him, only for Edwards to fling the rope therefore sending Kick-Ass on the apron.

But he managed to hang onto the rope, immediately saving himself from elimination.

"Edwards over the rope, but not out!" Cole gasped.

Failing to get him, Kick-Ass managed to grab Edwards's hair and yanked him over the top rope. From there on, the two men were immediately taking shots at each other, trying to knock one another off the apron.

"Both Kick-Ass and Edwards are now on the apron now!" J.R. gulped. "Could be trouble for both of them!"

Suddenly, Eddie Edwards poked Kick-Ass in the eyes causing him to wipe his eyes.

With the hero blinded, Eddie took this opportunity to eliminate Kick-Ass. So he went for a kick to the face, only for Kick-Ass to catch the attack

Eddie goes for a kick to the face, but Kick-Ass catched it and nailed Eddie Edwards with a superkick of his own, therefore knocking Eddie Edwards off the apron and onto the floor.

"OUCH!" Tazz hissed in agony.

"Eddie certainly wont be howling anymore!" Cole replied, shaking his head.

"No doubt there, Eddie Edwards has been eliminated by Kick-Ass!" J.R. nodded.

 **13th Elimination: Eddie Edwards; Eliminated by: Kick-Ass; Duration: 12:32**

As Eddie left ringside defeated, Kick-Ass tried to recover from the apron.

However, it proved to be a mistake as Naruto went to the second rope and springboarded onto Kick-Ass with a missile dropkick! It managed to knock him down, but luckily, the hero managed to keep himself on the apron, saving himself from elimination yet again!

"Oh, that knocked him silly!" J.R. gasped.

"Kick-Ass was dangerously this close to getting out!" Cole replied.

"Hang in there Kick-Ass, you can make it through this match! I know you can!" Tazz said, cheering for the hero.

Luckily for Tazz, Kick-Ass went back into the ring under the bottom ropes saving himself from elimination.

Unfortunately, Johnny Gargano came running in and knocked him silly with a dropkick to the face.

"Well, that wasn't pretty." J.R. replied.

"Kick-Ass didn't see that coming!" Cole shook her head.

"No, not at all!" Tazz shook his head.

While Johnny was too busy celebrating, Heath managed to regain the extinguisher back in his hands.

As Gargano turned around, Burns blasted the extinguisher right on his face!

"Yikes, that's cold!" Tazz gulped.

"Gargano got shot by a can of cold air!" J.R. pointed out.

"Heath just gave Gargano a cold feeling!" Cole smirked.

"I hope our next entrant might get the same feeling. Who's it gonna be?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

While Gargano shivered all around the ring, the crowd all looked up to the stage, awaiting the next entrant of the match.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #27: Al Bundy (Married... With Children)**

After the buzzer sounded, a middle aged man with nearly balding hair and decked in his Polk High football uniform came out to a huge, gigantic hometown pop from the Chicago crowd! The stadium was immediately flooded with chants of "Al" directed at the 27th entrant.

"Hey, we got a hometown favorite!" Tazz smirked.

"Here comes a legendary star from the 80's!" J.R. announced.

"From the 1980's FOX TV show _Married... With Children_ , this is Al Bundy!" Cole announced as well.

Al ran fast as he could to the ring. And when he got inside, Heath attempted to blast the shoe salesman with a fire extinguisher.

But suddenly, Naruto came out of nowhere and dropkicked the pyromaniac in the head, which forced Burns tumbling toward Al. Bundy reacted at the right time, tossing Heath over his shoulder and then to the ropes, which left Heath plummeting to the floor in elimination!

"Oh no, not Heath!" Tazz cried out. "Oh my, you've gotta be kidding!"

"Heath Burns just got eliminated by Naruto and Al Bundy!" J.R. groaned.

"That was a shame for Heath, but he did made a good effort in this match, guys!" Cole exclaimed.

 **14th Elimination: Heath Burns; Eliminated by: Al Bundy and Naruto Uzumaki; Duration: 22:10**

After Heath left ringside, both Al and Naruto decided to face off head-to-head with each other.

The faceoff between the ninja and shoe salesman didn't last long though as Kick-Ass came in and started taking shots at Al Bundy.

"Kick-Ass right out of nowhere!" Cole shouted out.

"Well, that ruined a good faceoff." Tazz groaned in return.

"Kick-Ass has his sights set on Al Bundy, which I don't believe is very smart!" J.R. shook his head.

"You make a good point there, JR!" Cole nodded. "Kick-Ass may be making a big mistake going after the freshest man in the match, and that is Al Bundy!"

While he was still stomping on Al Bundy, Frankie Stein came right out of nowhere and trapped Kick-Ass with a full nelson, leaving the former high school football hero a free shot.

However, Kick-Ass was able to breakout of that hold easily by flipping Frankie over, therefore sending her high heel right between Al Bundy's fruit basket!

"Oh, dear gawd!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"That's gotta hurt!" Tazz cringed as well.

"I think an ice pack's in order!" Cole said, smirking a bit.

Not being finished with the ex-football hero, Kick-Ass set Al bundy on the ropes, setting him up for a clothesline just to eliminate him.

But just when he charged at him, Al reversed it, sending Kick-Ass over the top rope. Fortunately for Kick-Ass, he landed on the table he set-up earlier!

"Whoa! Close call for Kick-Ass!" Tazz sighed in relief. "The table didn't break!"

"He was lucky to set that table when he entered the match!" J.R. nodded.

Kick-Ass tried to nailed Al Bundy with one of his batons, but Bundy catched it and headbutted the superhero.

As Kick-Ass remained dizzy from that attack, Al grabbed the vigilante by the throat and chokeslammed him off the apron and onto the table, eliminating Kick-Ass in the process!

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY!" J.R. shrieked in horror.

"Kick-Ass right through the table!" Cole shrieked in horror as well.

"Kick-Ass is outta here!" Tazz replied.

"He might as well be broken in half!" J.R. gulped.

"Well, at least he did made a good effort in this match!" Cole nodded in unison.

 **15th Elimination: Kick-Ass; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 15:27**

While the EMT's were busy checking on Kick-Ass, Wendell Ruckus was busy unloading shoulder blocks all over Knuckles.

And then, showing incredible strength, Wendell lifted the Echidna up with a Spin-Out Powerbomb!

"Whoa, what strength by this kid!" J.R. gasped.

"Wendell Ruckus looking very impressive so far!" Cole nodded in response.

Somehow, "Cowboy" James Storm joined in with Wendell and started double teaming Knuckles!

Storm held up Knuckles in time for Wendell to take a free shot. But before he could hit him, Wendell had a different idea.

"Hold up, I'll be right back!" The teen said to the cowboy.

"Well, hurry up! I can't hold him forever!" The Cowboy replied.

Suddenly, Wendell left through the ropes to look for something in the shopping cart.

"Where's that kid goin'?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"Beats the hell out of me!" Cole shrugged.

But while the Cowboy was still holding Knuckles, Erick Rowan snuck up behind them and gave both men a double German Suplex!

"Erick Rowan nails both Knuckles and The Cowboy with a double suplex!" J.R. nodded.

"Talk about getting your guard down!" Cole nodded as well.

Meanwhile in one of the corners, Al Bundy was being double teamed by Frankie Stein and Tommy Dreamer.

Both The Innovator of Violence and Frankenstein's daughter were attempting to get Bundy down with a double superplex off the top rope, but Bundy started to hold on for safety.

"Bundy's in trouble here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He's doomed, unless some miracle can happen!" J.R. gulped.

And it did in Al's sake.

Suddenly, Cody came by and hooked both Tommy and Frankie's legs completely, slamming the twosome with a huge double powerbomb!

"What a powerbomb!" Tazz said, nearly jumping out of his seat!

"Cody Travers nailed both Frankie and Dreamer with a big double powerbomb outta nowhere!" Cole shouted out.

"That saved Al Bundy's hide for the time being!" J.R. nodded.

Before Cody would rest up from that move, Al Bundy somehow leapt from the top and hit a top-rope enzu-lariat on Cody, knocking the brawler down!

"Looks like something finally stopped him!" Cole chuckled.

"Yeah, and I thought that nobody could stop Travers!" Tazz nodded.

"We got another entrant comin'!" J.R. said, informing both J.R. and Tazz.

As Cody wrenched his neck in total pain, the Rumble clock lit up on the titantron, bringing in the next entrant of the match!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #28: Jerry "The King" Lawler**

When that familiar ring music hit, the entire Soldier Field all cheered and bowed in major respect for the next entrant, who came out with his trademark single strap wrestling uniform and trademark crown.

"Ohh, it's time to bow down to the king!" Tazz chuckled.

"JR, Tazz, here comes a long time partner of ours, Jerry "The King" Lawler!" Cole exclaimed.

"And no doubt that this whole arena is appreciative of The King!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

As soon as he waved to the rest of the fans, he put his crown and cape up and hit the ring right away. As he got in, he started hitting away at Al Bundy, Naruto Uzumaki, Erick Rowan and Knuckles one at a time!

"King's comin' in like a tornado here!" Tazz nodded.

The Mack tried to get his hands on the King, but Lawler held on to his hair, spun his arm around, and knocked the Mack clean with an uppercut!

"What a shot!" Tazz shouted out.

"That got his brain rattled tenfold!" Cole smirked.

While The King looked for another contestant to beat on, two unsuspecting figures in pink suddenly came down the ramp and rushed into the ring, attempting to attack both Lawler and Naruto.

The crowd booed loudly, especially when the camera got a good look at identifying the two thugs. It was none other than the Ice Skaters of _The Ridonculous Race_ , Jacques and Josee!

"Wait-what the hell is this?!" J.R. gasped.

"Couple of buzzkills, I presume!" Tazz groaned at the sight occurring in the ring.

"Aw, come on now!" Cole groaned as well. "First, there was Pewterschmidt & Quagmire, now it's the Ice Dancers from the _Ridonculous Race_!"

"Goddamn it, those two must also be part of The Authority's plot to take out Naruto!" J.R. shouted.

"No kidding JR, ever since Vince McMahon put that one million dollar bounty on Naruto's head, everyone who's not in the Rumble tonight seem to wanna claim it!"

Seeing what was going on, James Storm, Frankie Stein and Tommy Dreamer suddenly came to Naruto and The King's aid.

James Storm and Dreamer began pummeling Jacques to the ground while Frankie started thrashing Josee to the floor, which resulted in a full-scale catfight between the two dueling women. Pretty much everyone in Chicago were on their feet for this heated fight.

"Looky here! Catfight's breaking out, guys!" Tazz exclaimed, enjoying the moment.

"They're goin' at it like rabid bulls!" J.R. shouted.

"Things have gotten very physical with these women!" Cole nodded.

Out of nowhere, The King grabbed Josee by her hair and helped out Frankie. Meanwhile, both James Storm & Tommy Dreamer grabbed Jacques and tossed him over the top rope to the floor. The King & Frankie on the other hand, threw Josee out resulting in the crowd goes crazy for the two!

"Well, that takes care of the trash!" Tazz chuckled.

"Good riddance." J.R. sighed in relief.

The Ice Dancers were furious about being thrown out, so they tried to get back into the ring. But before they could though, security came out to hold them back.

"These two just dont seem to take 'no' for an answer." Cole shook his head.

"Especially Josee, she throws a freakout when she doesn't get the gold as we saw in the finale of Ridonculous Race!" J.R. nodded.

While both Jacques and Josee left in a huff, Wendell Ruckus was busy whacking Johnny Gargano with a huge mysterious bag full of objects.

"What's that kid hitting him with?" Tazz asked Michael.

"I don't know, but it looks dangerous!" Cole shrugged.

"My gawd, Wendell is really taking it to Gargano!" J.R. cringed a little.

With a smirk on his face, Wendell undid the tie and the entire bag itself.

The fans and fellow Chicagoans were shocked and surprised when they found out the objects Wendell was pouring out was little tiny rocks!

"By goodness, those are a bag of rocks coming into play here!" J.R. gulped in horror.

"Oh man, I can tell that Gargano's really gonna feel the pain!" Tazz hissed in thought.

With scattered rocks lying across the mat, Wendell Ruckus attempted to lift up Gargano for a piledriver, but Gargano managed to keep his knees on the mat.

"Look at this, Gargano's fighting back to avoid those sharp rocks!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, those rocks look as dangerous as the thumbtacks and broken glass Abyss would carry!" Tazz nodded while gulping.

Before he could try another attempt, Johnny managed to turn around, clearly avoiding the rocks.

Using any ounce of strength he could muster up, Gargano countered it with a back body drop, which sent Wendell falling onto the tiny rocks themselves!

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY!" J.R. shouted.

"Oh my frickin'-" Tazz said, nearly losing his voice.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cole shouted in horror!

"That kid's back must be pierced with those rocks right now!" J.R. cringed all over.

"Almost feels like landed on hard concrete!" Tazz nodded.

"I can tell he'll be needed bandages for his back when this is over!" Cole nodded as well.

As Johnny Gargano was standing up tall, Al Bundy came out of nowhere and clotheslined him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him.

"Well, Johnny Wrestling's outta here!" Tazz smirked.

"Al Bundy takes out another one!" J.R. nodded.

"Impressive for Al Bundy so far, he's already eliminated three men since entering this match!" Cole nodded.

 **16th Elimination: Johnny Gargano; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 11:50**

After Gargano left in disappointment, the crowd all turned to the stage again to see the Rumble clock tick down to next entrant of the match!

"I wonder whose gonna enter next!" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #29: Eddie Winslow (Family Matters)**

The entrant that came out next after the buzzer wore a Chicago Bulls jersey, denim jeans and black Air Jordans, much to the appreciation of this hometown crowd who were busy chanting "Eddo" non-stop.

"Oh yeah, we got another Chicago favorite here!" Tazz smirked in delight.

"Tell me about it, Tazz!" Cole nodded. "Entering at #29 from the 80's sitcom _Family Matters_ is Eddie Winslow!

"This kid's definitely gonna make an impact with that size of his, I can tell!" J.R. nodded as well.

As Eddie got inside the ring, Erick Rowan tried to lunge at him with a forearm, but Eddie ducked and hit the first shot right through Rowan's face.

And as an insult to injury, Eddie started yanking on that beard of his tightly!

"Uh-oh, Eddie's got that beard!" Tazz gulped.

"That's a sneaky move from Eddie!" J.R. nodded.

With Erick's beard in hand, Eddie started laying it down with punch after punch to his bearded face.

Not too long ago, Cody leapt from the top rope and got Rowan with a double axe handle straight across his head.

"Cody drops the axe on Erick Rowan!" Cole exclaimed.

"No kidding, he crowned him!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with Cole.

Meanwhile, James Storm and Wendell Ruckus were double-teaming Kunckles yet again.

The Echidna was caught in a Tiger Suplex position, leaving freely for James Storm to get in a couple of punches to the face.

"Knuckles being treated like a punching bag here!" Tazz smirked.

"He'll be feeling those in the morning!" Cole nodded.

"Hey kid, hold him there. I gotta grab somethin'!" Storm said to Wendell.

"Got it!" Wendell nodded in response.

The Cowboy then reached out a full-filled beer from the cart and popped it open, taking a chug.

Staring at Knuckles, he had a plan in mind.

"What does Storm have in mind?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"I have no idea Tazz, but it can't be good!" J.R. shrugged.

Swishing the beer around his mouth, Storm spat the beer...

...

...

...only to land around Wendell's face, forcing Knuckles to move out of the way!

"Uh-oh, there goes Wendell!" Tazz gulped.

"That didn't end well for the youngster!" J.R. shook his head.

"No doubt guys, he's gonna be feeling that when it's over for him!" Cole nodded.

Luckily for Wendell, he was able to wipe his eyes out enough for him to help James Storm with Knuckles, who was delivering punches to Storm back and forth.

Using his best Chyna impression, Wendell got Knuckles right between the legs with a low blow!

"My gawd, what a low blow from out of nowhere by Wendell!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"That'll make Knuckles swell up!" Cole chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I sure don't wanna be Knuckles right now!" Tazz shook his head.

With Knuckles holding onto his groin in pain, James Storm and Wendell took this opportunity to pick him up and throw the Echidna over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him!

"The big red thing-ga-ma-jig's outta there!" Tazz chuckled in expense.

"Knuckles is out of the Rumble!" Cole announced.

"These fans don't seem to like Knuckles early elimination, I'm sure they wanted him to last longer!" J.R. groaned, agreeing with the disappointed fans.

 **17th Elimination: Knuckles The Echidna; Eliminated by: "Cowboy" James Storm and Wendell Ruckus; Duration: 11:29**

As Knuckles left ringside in defeat, both James Storm and Wendell took the time to celebrate.

But while Wendell's back was turned, Frankie Stein dropkicked Ruckus on the back of his head, sending him over the top rope. Using his quick smarts however, he managed to grab the middle rope in time, saving him from elimination.

"Well, that saved Wendell!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, it did!" Tazz nodded. "That was a close one there for Wendell!"

"It sure was!" J.R. said, nodding as well. "Luckily for Wendell, he dangled around the middle rope, preventing both of his feet from hitting the floor!"

As Wendell got back into the ring, an small instant replay was shown of his near-save attempt from elimination.

"Well guys, as we take a look from replay, we can see Wendell dangle for dear life and you can see only one of his feet hit the floor." Cole explained to the guys.

"Both referees on the outside agreed, only one of Wendell's feet hit the ground." J.R. explained as well.

Meanwhile, the tug-of-war between Eddie and Erick was at a stalemate, both testing their power between each other. The two kept pushing each other again and again until Eddie got Erick Rowan dangling between the ropes.

"Check this out, Eddo might eliminate Rowan!" Tazz exclaimed.

"It might not be enough, though! He's gonna need back-up!" J.R. said, shaking his head in disagreement.

However, Rowan was able to save himself from being eliminated by pushing Eddie away.

Rowan then tried to go after him...

...

...

...only to run right through a garbage can lid, courtesy of Tommy Dreamer!

Luckily for Rowan again, he was able to hang on for dear life.

"Yikes, what a shot!" Tazz hissed a little.

"It'll have to take more than that to keep him down!" Cole said to Tazz.

"Erick Rowan is a big man, you'll have to do more to keep him down!" J.R. replied to Tazz as well.

While Rowan had his back turned, both The Mack and Cody Travers decided to team up and take down Erick with a double dropkick, but Rowan managed to block their double-team move and get back into the ring.

"What's gonna take him down?!" J.R. groaned, amazed by Rowan's resiliency.

"Hopefully, a frickin' battleship!"Tazz chuckled.

"At the most, maybe another strong contestant that will hopefully enter this match soon!" Cole exclaimed.

As Erick Rowan was busy fighting off everyone, everyone looked over to the entrance stage to anticipate the next entrant coming in at the 10-second clock.

"Hey guys, entrant #30's about to enter!" Tazz exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #30: The Green Arrow**

After the buzzer sounded, a man dressed in a dark green hoodie came riding down the aisle in a dark green motorbike.

The people around Chicago all screamed like crazy in awe of this mysterious entrant, whose bike had finally stopped in the middle of ringside.

"Looks like the hero of Starling City has come to play!" J.R. exclaimed.

"No doubt there, JR!" Cole nodded. "Entering at #30 representing the Justice League, it's The Green Arrow!"

"With those frickin' arrows in play, who knows what's gonna happen?" Tazz shrugged.

"Well, we're about to find out!" J.R. said while being thrilled by Green Arrow's appearance.

Before he could get off his bike, Green Arrow saw what was going on in the ring. So he took action by taking out an arrow with a boxing glove attached to the end. He then pointed the entire thing straight to Erick Rowan's back.

With picture perfect patience, Green Arrow shot that glove-attached arrow onto Rowan...

...

...

...who moved out of the way as the glove hit Wendell straight between the fruit basket instead!

"Rowan moves out of the way!" Cole shouted out.

"Yeah, and Wendell got frickin' hit instead!" Tazz nodded while cringing.

"That's gotta hurt for Wendell!" J.R. nodded.

Suddenly, Jerry "The King" Lawler saw what happened and took a huge opportunity, grabbing Wendell from behind and chucking him over the top rope. Once again, Wendell showed excellent balance by hanging on for dear life on the apron.

"And he's safe again!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Wow, and here I thought Rowan would be tough to get rid of!" J.R. sighed.

As Wendell got back in the ring, he looked at the King, who was busy trying to go after Naruto.

Not having any of it, Wendell ran to the other side of the ropes and wrecked Lawler with a football tackle!

"Ohh, that's gotta hurt!" Tazz cringed heavily at this scene.

"Wendell just nailed The King with a football tackle!" J.R. cried out.

"He went all Laurence Taylor on him!" Cole nodded.

As the King was knocked unconscious, the kid got back up and decided to do a little taunting in front of the King's fallen face!

"REKT!" Wendell shouted to the King.

"And he screams out another REKT!" J.R. smirked.

"That's what makes him the best at what he does!" Tazz nodded over to J.R.

Meanwhile, Al Bundy was trying to get Naruto up for a powerbomb, but the ninja remained steady on his knees, making it impossible for Al to lift up!

"Bundy's gonna try to attempt a powerbomb here!" Tazz nodded.

"Can he get Naruto up and nail him?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"Yikes, whatcha do, eat my red-headed wife bon-bons?!" Al groaned at the Leaf ninja.

He tried to go for another attempt, but couldn't get the chance.

It was all because the Green Arrow swooped in and nailed the shoe salesman with a big boot to the face!

"WHAT A SHOT!" J.R. shouted in surprise.

"I think that bled my eardrums!" Tazz chuckled.

"You can say that again!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

As the Green Arrow started bringing out momentum from the fans, he turned around to see The Mack lift up the green-hooded superhero and slam him with a Samoan Drop!

"He surprised him with that Samoan Drop!" Tazz said to J.R.

"What a move from The Mack!" J.R. exclaimed.

However, he wasn't done with him yet.

He then kipped back up and ran over Arrow with a running shooting star press!

"He nails Arrow with a running shooting star press!" Cole cried out.

"The Mack's lookin' frickin' impressive!" Tazz chuckled in delight.

"He sure is Tazz, The Mack is a fine young athlete from Lucha Underground!" J.R. nodded, agreeing with Tazz.

"Indeed, I can see a bright future in his career!" Cole nodded.

Meanwhile, Jerry "The King" Lawler was busy going after Wendell Ruckus, mostly in response from one of Wendell's REKTs.

After hitting a bodyslam on the youngster, The King decided to go to the middle rope, raising up and dusting off his fist.

"Lawler on the middle rope now!" Cole exclaimed.

"He gonna drop the fist?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

After polishing his fist, The King leapt off and crashed down on Wendell with a fist drop!

"He drops the fist!" J.R. replied.

"That got Wendell's clock cleaned!" Cole smirked.

"Speaking of clocks, we got number 31 enterin'!" Tazz said, reminding both J.R. and Cole.

As Wendell tried to shake off the nerves from that attack, the Chicago crowd all turned to the stage awaiting the arrival of number 31 in the match.

 **Man, you don't know how long I had to finally finish this chapter, but man did I do it. Anyway, now that I'm beat and tired, here are the stats so far.**

 **People still in the ring: 11**

 **People still left to go: 370**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano and Knuckles The Echidna.**

 **Still in the ring: Al Bundy, Cody Travers, Eddie Winslow, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Green Arrow, "Cowboy" James Storm, Jerry "The King" Lawler, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Naruto Uzumaki, Tommy Dreamer and Wendell Ruckus**

 **Will someone else get REKT'd?**

 **Can anyone try to eliminate either Erick Rowan or Wendell Ruckus?**

 **And why wasn't Naldo mentioned in this chapter at all? What's the deal with his sudden disappearance in this chapter? Hopefully, we'll try to get some answers next chapter. Was he eliminated? Is he still in the match?**

 **You'll just have to find out come next chapter! So leave me a feedback and good day, my friends! Woo woo woo, you know it! ;D**

 **BTW, for those who didn't get the title of this chapter, it's a reference of the 90's new jack swing group, Wreckx-N-Effect, famous for their 1992 hit, "Rump Shaker". So, I hope that will bring up the 90's babies who read this some nostalgia for ya.**


	6. Insane In The Membrane

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 6: Insane In The Membrane**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #31: Duncan (Total Drama)**

Coming through the stage after the buzzer was a punk with a green mohawk, and a skull labeled on his t-shirt.

He was met with a very mixed reaction, not knowing if the crowd wanted to cheer or boo him.

"Oh boy, we got ourselves a huge troublemaker coming in!" Tazz pointed out.

"I can tell you guys this, I'm not happy about this guy's appearance here!" J.R. shook his head.

"Well none to less JR, entering at #31 is one of the most hated contestants and the most highest rated contestants on Total Drama, the punk known as Duncan!

Before Duncan could enter the ring, he looked around in the shopping cart for a weapon to use.

After some searching around, he managed to find a can of yellow spray paint in hand.

"Looks like Duncan's gonna do a little tagging!" Tazz chuckled.

"Good lord, I wonder what Duncan has in planned?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

As Duncan got into the ring, he started tagging Tommy Dreamer, Cody Travers and Erick Rowan in the eyes.

He then went right after James Storm with a low blow and a dash of spray paint to the eyes!

"Wow, Duncan ain't playin' fair here!" Tazz chuckled.

"From what we've seen Duncan do on _Total Drama_ , he never plays by the rules or plays fair at all!" Cole pointed out.

"This guy is a very sneaky S.O.B!" J.R. nodded.

As Duncan tried to find who he wanted to fight next, Frankie Stein was having trouble at the lower right turnbuckle, being held upside down by Wendell Ruckus. Ruckus then laid quite a dirty smirk when he realized he was looking at Frankie's underwear!

"Well, that's a surprising image!" Cole gulped in response.

"Hahahaha, I can see those nice panties that Frankie has!" Tazz smirked, enjoying the little moment.

"Aw come on, show a little respect for young lady!" J.R. said, scowling at Tazz for that comment.

"Yeah Tazz, she happens to be Frankenstein's daughter in case you don't know!" Cole scowled at Tazz as well.

"Well, Frankenstein sure is lucky to have her!" Tazz chuckled again.

"Would you show her some respect, Tazz?" J.R. groaned.

"Well, sorry for telling my thoughts!" Tazz rolled his eyes.

"If Frankie could see or her you, she would kick you in the groan!" Cole sneered yet again.

Before Wendell could think about feeling a grab, Eddie Winslow came in and locked in a Tazzmission around Wendell's thick neck, choking the youngster out while Frankie hung onto the ropes tightly!

"Oh, this takes me back!" Tazz chuckled.

"Winslow taking a page out of your book, Tazz!" Cole nodded.

"Eddie got him good with that Tazzmission!" J.R. nodded as well.

Eddie started locking in that hold tighter as he ever could. Wendell could literally feel his face turning blue the longer he was trapped in that Tazzmission.

While Winslow had him trapped in that submission hold, Frankie had an idea. So she started running to the top rope.

"What does Frankie have planned here?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"I have no idea, but it's gonna be good!" Cole shrugged.

With both Eddie and Wendell on the floor, Frankie leapt off the top rope and hit a double Superfly Splash on both men, therefore breaking up the hold!

"OH! Two for the price of one!" J.R. hissed.

"Frankie nails it to both Wendell and Eddie!" Tazz exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Duncan continued to play dirty with many competitors in the ring.

However, Tommy Dreamer came in to nail him with a kendo stick shot, but Duncan instead low blowed him in the process.

"OUCH! Right between the Yam Bags!" Tazz hissed in return.

"Good lord, what sneaky move there by Duncan!" J.R. cringed.

"It was his sneaky evil side of him that what broke up Gwen and Trent, remember guys?" Cole pointed out to both Tazz and J.R.

"Aw yeah, who could forget that?" Tazz nodded.

"No one will ever forget that!" J.R. shook his head.

Duncan wasn't quite done with the Innovator of Violence just yet. The green-mohawked punk then grabbed a trash can lid, and started hitting Tommy Dreamer with it.

He then picked Tommy up and threw him over the top rope and to the floor.

"Dreamer is gone! Dreamer is eliminated!" J.R. shouted.

"Chalk up an elimination for Duncan!" Tazz exclaimed.

"The fans here tonight didn't like what they just saw!" Cole shook his head.

"As if Duncan cared what anyone thinks!" J.R. scoffed, shaking his head as well.

 **18th Elimination: Tommy Dreamer; Eliminated by: Duncan; Duration: 9:32**

After Dreamer left ringside, Arrow sent Al Bundy down on the ropes where the shoe salesman wrecked himself right between the legs!

"Oh my!" Cole gasped in surprise.

"Good lord!" J.R. groaned.

"Looks like Dreamer's not the only one sufferin'!" Tazz shook his head with a smirk.

With Al Bundy being hung by the ropes, Green Arrow decided to take him for a little ride by shaking the ropes, sending the former high school football hero up and down in pain!

"WHOA, NELLIE!" Tazz hollered.

"My gawd, Green Arrow sends the former high school football star on his nutsack!" J.R. cried out.

"Rough ride he's getting right here!" Cole cried out too.

Meanwhile, Duncan had a hold of Frankie until Jerry Lawler came in out of nowhere.

The King unloaded right on Duncan until the punk dropped the can of spray paint on the ground. After the last shot stunned Duncan hard, Lawler picked up the can of spray paint in his hands, leaving him to smirk evilly.

"What's he thinkin' about, Cole?" Tazz asked Michael.

"I have no idea Tazz, but I can tell that Duncan will be getting a taste of his own medicine!" Cole shook his head in an unsure way.

As Duncan turned around, The King pressed the spray paint trigger down...

...

...

...only for Duncan to duck, blinding Naruto instead!

"Duncan ducked!" J.R. shouted.

"Naruto's blinded by the spray!" Cole cried out.

"I tell ya, a shot like that will mess his vision up!" Tazz chuckled.

"No doubt there!" J.R. said, shaking his head while agreeing with his partner.

While Lawler's guard was down, Duncan took this opportunity by delivering a low blow to The King, sending out a lot of boos from the crowd!

"Oooh, nut shot!" Tazz exclaimed.

"God, what a low blow out of nowhere!" Cole cringed,

"This little punk is showing no respect for legends tonight!" J.R. said, growing at Duncan from the announcer's table.

"You're not kidding, JR!" Tazz nodded.

As Lawler hissed down on the mat, Duncan then tossed him over the top rope and to the floor, causing the crowd to boo loudly without any control whatsoever.

"Oh, good grief!" J.R. groaned loudly.

"The King's gone. The King's outta here." Cole shook his head grimly.

"That was a big heartbreaker for the fans here tonight!" Tazz shook his head too.

"I can tell these people will be booing Duncan the whole time he's in the match!" J.R. guessed.

 **19th Elimination: Jerry "The King" Lawler; Eliminated by: Duncan; Duration: 3:48**

And they were right. After The King left ringside, Duncan started getting rained on by boos non-stop, even going so far for the crowd to chant "Duncan Sucks" directly toward the delinquent.

While he kept on raising the ire of fans, the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, leaving way for yet another entrant to appear in the match.

Tazz: Well, hopefully the next entrant might shut him up. Who's it gonna be?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #32: Bram**

Coming through the curtain after the buzzer was a man with black trunks (with purple lettering), black kneepads and black boots.

However, he also had something with him. He also brought out a barbed wire 2x4, which managed to get a good pop from everyone in Soldier Field.

"Oh no, this isn't gonna be good." J.R. shook his head.

"You're telling me!" Tazz nodded.

"Well guys, none to less, here comes a very dangerous human-being called Bram!" Cole exclaimed.

After Bram got inside the ring, some of the competitors started running through the ropes and out of the ring in safety of not trying to get hit by the barbed wire 2x4.

Suddenly, he saw Duncan trying to tie up with Naruto. With a smirk, Bram clenched that weapon as hard as he could.

"Duncan better watch out here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He better!" nodded J.R.

Doing his best Barry Bonds impression, Bram swung the 2x4 hard and before anyone knew it...

 _*WHACK!*_

Duncan got hit hard in the back as the razor sharp edges clung on to his shirt!

"My gawd!" J.R. cringed loudly.

"Good lord, what a swing to the back there by Bram!" Cole cringed as well.

"Dear god, that's really gotta hurt!" Tazz cried out.

Enjoying the carnage he was giving to Duncan, Bram got the barbed wire off the punk's shirt. However, it wasn't long before he whacked Duncan again for a second time. The sound of that shot began ringing in the rest of Chicago's ears as a result!

"Oh, again for the second time!" Cole cringed again.

"Bram again with that deadly weapon!" J.R. cried out as well.

"I wouldn't wanna be Duncan right now!" Tazz said, shaking his head in unison.

After that, Bram took his eye on Naruto, who was getting in a fighting stance. Displaying a deadly smirk, Bram had some choice words for Naruto.

"Don't worry. I got him all to myself." He replied to the ninja, while pointing down to Duncan.

"Looks like he's sparing Naruto's well-being for now!" Tazz told both J.R. and Cole.

"Well, Naruto better hope that's the case!" J.R. nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust a maniac like Bram!" Cole nodded as well.

Seeing what was happening, Wendell Ruckus decided to make a move by going after Bram, surprising him with multiple forearm shots to the back. Wendell was firing so fast, it brought Bram down to his knees.

"Bram down to his knees right away!" J.R. shouted.

However, Bram decided to fight back by using the barbed-wire 2x4 on Wendell. As Ruckus tried to hit Bram yet again, the sick and twisted Brit nailed the youngster right in the ribs!

"OHH! Now Ruckus got it!" J.R. gasped in shock.

"Damn! That's seriousily gotta hurt for Wendell!" Tazz gulped.

"You've got that right!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

As Wendell clutched his ribs tightly, Bram decided to send him packing by dragging him by the shirt and sending him over the top rope and onto the floor!

"And Wendell is sent home immediately!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, tough luck for Mr. REKT!" Tazz nodded.

"Without a doubt, Wendell has been eliminated by the psycho Bram!" J.R. reminded everyone.

 **20th Elimination: Wendell Ruckus; Eliminated by: Bram; Duration: 9:29**

As Wendell got up, he tried to get back into the ring, only to be held back by the officials.

"Oh, come oooooon!" He whined while leaving ringside.

While Wendell was leaving, Al Bundy connected with a body slam to The Mack.

With the Mack down, the miserable shoe salesman went up top rope to do some personal aerial damage.

"I think Air Bundy may be lookin' to take off here!" Tazz told Cole again.

"Is Bundy gonna nail it?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

Before Al could actually leap, Cody leapt to the middle rope and hung onto the shoe salesman.

With incredible power, Cody threw Al towards the ring with a top rope Exploder Suplex!

"Whoa, what a move!" Cole gasped in response.

"Cody made Al burn on re-entry with that one!" J.R. exclaimed.

"No doubt, that was a nasty landing!" Tazz nodded while chuckling.

While Al was busy recovering from that move, Eddie had Naruto grounded with a huge vertical suplex!

"Huge suplex by Winslow!" J.R. shouted.

Eddie wasn't quite done with the ninja just yet.

He attempted to hit him with yet another vertical suplex, but suddenly, Naruto managed to counter his move with a back-breaking backstabber!

"Naruto reverses the vertical suplex, into a backstabber!" Cole cried out.

"Nice one by the ninja from Konoha!" Tazz smirked.

"Saving himself from harm's way!" J.R. cried out as well.

As Eddie wrenched his back in total pain, the entire Chicago crowd all turned to the stage, seeing the Rumble clock tick down to it's next entrant.

"Number 33's comin' guys!" Tazz said to both Cole and J.R.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #33: Joey Gladstone (Full House)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with curly blonde hair, red Hawaiian shirt and brown khaki shorts came out to perhaps a negative reception from the crowd. Apparently, the ovation was definitely deja vu for this next entrant.

"Well, this full house here in Chicago isn't showing any love here!" Tazz chuckled.

"You're telling me, Tazz!" J.R. nodded.

"Entering at #33 is Joey Gladstone from _Full House_!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'll go get my stopwatch here!" Tazz said while digging something out of his pocket.

As soon as Joey got inside the ring, he got leveled right away by a superkick, courtesy of Frankie Stein.

The impact nearly knocked Joey over the top ropes, but flung himself back into the ring, leaving his body motionless!

"OOOH, WHAT A SHOT!" J.R. shouted while cringing.

"That was nearly close!" Tazz chuckled once more.

"I thought for sure that he was gonna break Adam Rose's record he had last year!" J.R. huffed in disbelief.

With Joey still knocked out, Frankie decided to unleash some aerial offense.

So she ran up to the top rope, and without turning around, Frankie hit a lightning fast moonsault!

"Moonsault time, baby!" Tazz smirked in delight.

"Joey's not catching a break at all!" J.R. shook his head.

"Without a doubt, Joey just got into this match and is already getting his ass kicked!" Cole reminded everyone watching at home.

Suddenly, it got worse for the comedian.

The Mack capitalized on Joey's well-being and nailed him with a running shooting star press!

"Oh, that got 'em!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Another picture perfect running shooting star press by The Mack!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Joey can't seem to get a break here!" Cole shook his head.

Meanwhile, Al Bundy found himself at the wrong end of an elimination process between him and Bram. The psychotic Bram started tugging the shoe salesman by his gray football tights hard as he could, sending him over the ropes.

"Al's in major doo-doo!" Tazz chuckled.

But luckily for Al, he was able to hang in there.

He kept himself alive in the match by reaching onto his pants and showing Bram a picture of his mother-in-law! The sight of that picture ended up blinding his eyes, therefore letting Bundy go.

"Oh, good heavens!" Tazz gasped in shock.

"Well, that's a lovely image if I've seen one..." J.R. gulped.

"Good god, I wouldn't wanna look at that photo!" Cole replied, blinding his eyes for a moment.

While his eyes got blinded, Eddie Winslow snuck up behind Bram and nailed him with a German Suplex!

"Huge German by Mr. Edward Winslow!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Bram sure didn't see that coming, I bet!" Tazz shook his head.

Meanwhile, Duncan found himself on the wrong end of Green Arrow, who had trapped him in the cobra clutch.

The green-mohawked delinquent tried his best to fight out, but Arrow tightened his grip, making him impossible to escape.

"Arrow's got that Cobra Clutch locked in tight!" Cole cried out in anticipation.

"Oh boy, Duncan's in deep trouble right now if he doesn't find a way to breakout!" Tazz gulped.

As long as he wanted to keep Duncan in that hold, he couldn't.

Obviously because Erick Rowan came in and decked Green Arrow with a chair!

"Well, that's an easier way to break out." Tazz nodded.

"Rowan walloped him good with that chair!" Cole exclaimed.

Before he could even think off hitting Arrow with that chair again, Naruto came flying out of nowhere and hit Erick in the back of the head with a top-rope dropkick!

"Naruto flew like a missile there!" J.R. gasped out of his seat.

"Rowan didn't see that coming, I can guarantee that!" Cole shook his head again.

"Yeah, but here's who we're gonna see coming, the next man to enter!" Tazz nodded.

As Erick held onto the back of his neck in pain, the crowd all focused to the stage, mostly at the Rumble clock which it was ticking down to the next entrant.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #34: Goldust**

As the buzzer sounded, a man all dressed in gold and black came out to a fountain of gold pyro and dust, much to the screaming fans at Soldier Field.

"Well, talk about bizarre, this guy's the definition of it!" Tazz smirked.

"You said it there!" J.R. nodded.

"Bizarre is right, making his entrance is one of the most bizarre stars in all of pro wrestling, Goldust!" Cole nodded as well.

As Goldust finally entered the ring, he was met face-to-face with Joey Gladstone, who still hadn't recovered well enough since entering the ring.

After shaking off some nerves, Joey looked up to Goldust, who did his signature pose and started breathing in the comedian's face. Somehow, his face suddenly whiffed a nasty stench coming from the Bizarre One's breath.

"Uggh, what did you eat in there? Eggs?!" Joey said, clenching his nose tightly.

"Well, that didn't sit well with Goldust!" Cole shook his head.

"It certainly didn't!" J.R. groaned, shaking his head as well.

Annoyed by his comment, Goldust cracked Joey in the throat with a throat thrust! But it wasn't over for Mr. Gladstone. James Storm suddenly came out of nowhere and blasted Joey in the back of his noggin with a Last Call!

The impact from that super kick caused Joey to go unconscious. In fact, he was so out of it that James Storm grabbed the impressionist and chucked him over the top and onto the floor!

"Well, cut... Joey... out!" Tazz chuckled, joking in Mr. Gladstone's expense.

"Joey hardly never got a chance." Cole groaned.

"Definitely not in this Rumble tonight!" J.R. nodded in Cole's response.

 **21st Elimination: Joey Gladstone; Eliminated by: James Storm; Duration: 1:19**

Meanwhile, Cody Travers had Naruto over his shoulders, hoping to Samoan drop Naruto over the top rope, but Naruto managed to grab on the ropes and hang out to the apron.

Just then from out of nowhere, Bram came running in helping Naruto out, sending Travers over the top rope and onto the floor!

"And now Cody's gone!" Cole cried out.

"That was definitely his final fight there!" J.R. groaned.

"No doubt there, Cody put up one hell of a fight in this match!" Tazz nodded.

 **22nd Elimination: Cody Travers; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki and Bram; Duration: 9:31**

As Cody left ringside defeated, Frankie Stein found herself at the wrong end of a bodyslam, courtesy of Eddie Winslow.

With the daughter of Frankenstein down on the mat, both Eddo and Al decided to double team on her, which led to Al climbing up the top rope and Eddie spreading both Frankie's legs.

"Oh no, please tell me we're not gonna see this..." Cole gulped.

"C'mon Cole, you got a problem with women's underwear?" Tazz said, scowling over to Cole.

"For god's sake, what the hell do these 80's TV stars think they're gonna do with poor Frankie?" J.R. groaned angrily.

Just as Al jumped from the top corner, James Storm suddenly came out of nowhere and nailed Bundy with a Last Call super kick.

"Oh, damn!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"Al was looking for "Whazzup" but apparently, he went down instead!" J.R. nodded.

"Nailed Al just in time with the Last Call!" Cole exclaimed.

The worst wasn't over for Al, though.

Suddenly, Frankie managed to hit Eddie right between the legs. While Eddie winced in pain, Frankie managed to flip him over, forcing the oldest Winslow son's legs to be spreaded instead!

"This is gonna be much worse!" J.R. gulped.

"I wouldn't wanna be Eddie right now, and not when he's up against Frankenstein's daughter!" Cole gulped as well.

Using the shoe salesman as a catapult, James Storm launched Al into the air and landing right into Eddie's groin! The scene forced some of the fans to cringe and others to cheer.

"Oh my jeez-!" Tazz groaned, losing his appetite a little.

"I think an ice pack's in order!" J.R. cried out.

"I wouldn't doubt it, even when you're Eddie Winslow!" Cole shook his head.

Suddenly, Eddie started wobbling around the ring like D-Von Dudley. Back and forth, he was spazzing violently, much to the laughter of the Chicago crowd (even though they were cheering for him and Al).

While that was going on, Goldust picked up and rammed The Mack into the lower left turnbuckle, followed by punches to the face.

"Goldust unloading on The Mack here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"It looks like Goldust might by setting him up for something!" Tazz smirked.

"I think we all know what he has planned!" Cole nodded again.

After crossing the Mack's legs from one rope to the other, Goldust let out a deep inhale.

And then, he ran up at him, kicking Mack in the balls with some Shattered Dreams!

"WHOOMP! There it is!" Tazz chuckled.

"Shattered Dreams by Goldust!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Mack must be feeling some serious pain between his legs right there!" Cole cried out.

As The Mack winced in pain, Erick Rowan was busy manhandling the Green Arrow by executing a clawhold straight onto the hero's noggin!

Arrow could feel his brain sore with pain each passing second as Rowan compressed the hold tightly.

"Rowan's got that claw locked in tight." Cole commented.

"Very reminiscent of the Von Erich clan back in Texas!" J.R. reminded Cole.

"He's got Arrow right where he wants him!" Tazz exclaimed.

Knowing that the pain was getting to his head very quickly, Arrow thought at the last minute to get out.

So he started stomping both Rowan's feet completely, finally breaking the hold. As Rowan held onto his feet, Arrow spun around and hit a roaring elbow straight across Erick's face with violent force!

"Well, that's one way to get out!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Rowan got decked in the kisser!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Nice reversal there by The Green Arrow!" Cole nodded.

As Rowan tried his best to shake off the attack, the crowd all turned to the stage once again to check out the next entrant who was about to make his/her way down the aisle.

"Look alive, folks! Here comes #35 on the way!" Tazz said, reminding both Cole and J.R.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #35: Rockstar Spud**

When the buzzer sounded, a skinny guy with slicked back blonde hair, leather jacket and leather pants came out to a tsunami of boos.

He started snapping at the audience, which forced them to boo more louder at this man walking down the aisle.

"Oh great, Mr. Potato Head's here..." Tazz groaned.

"Well, whatever you wanna call him, entering at #35 is Matt Hardy Brand member, Rockstar Spud!" Cole exclaimed.

"This little piece of crap made a bold move selling his soul to the devil, in TNA's case that's Iconic Matt Hardy!" J.R. snapped in disgust. _**(Take note that this took place way before Matt Hardy became Broken Matt Hardy)**_

After he got in the ring, Rockstar Spud took off his jacket at Al Bundy (who was just getting up from the botch thanks to James Storm and Frankie) and started berating him.

"You're an old little fart!" Spud exclaimed, pointing the finger straight at the shoe salesman. "You don't belong in my ring, you poor pitiful excuse of a shoe sales-"

Unfortunately, he got cut off when Al threw the jacket across Spud's face and walloped him upside the head!

"Big mistake there, Spud!" J.R. chuckled.

"I can tell he's gonna be gone quick!" Tazz smirked.

Rockstar Spud quickly started to run away from Al, only to run into The Green Arrow!

Grabbing onto the Brit's throat, Green Arrow picked him up with a Military Press. Knowing that he was close to the ropes, Arrow ran in and tossed Spud onto the ropes and onto the cold hard floor, eliminating him to huge cheers from the crowd!

"Well, you were right, Tazz! He is gone that quick!" Cole nodded.

"Good riddance!" Tazz smirked as an insult to injury.

"That little British rockstar sellout is outta here!" J.R. nodded as well.

 **23rd Elimination: Rockstar Spud; Eliminated by: The Green Arrow; Duration: 0:15**

However, Arrow found out his jacket was still lying on the mat.

As Rockstar Spud started getting up, the green-hooded hero picked up the jacket and threw it at his face, knocking the skinny sell-out down to the floor again!

"Looks like Spud's jacket is eliminated as well!" Tazz smirked.

"We all know Spud never stood a chance!" Cole shook his head.

"As if he ever could!" J.R. scoffed in return.

Meanwhile, Duncan was trying his best to put Bram down for a vertical suplex, but was unable to lift him up.

Jim Ross: "Duncan trying to attempt a suplex here." J.R. pointed out.

"Can he nail it?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

However, Bram laid out a smirk as he lifted Duncan up instead.

And then, he dropped Duncan's feet to the ropes, hanging him there. With a much more eviler smirk, Bram dropped the delinquent with a rope hung neckbreaker!

"Excellent neckbreaker by Bram!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Duncan's not getting a break here!" Cole shook his head.

"Not at all!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

As Duncan wrenched his neck in pain, Naruto caught Goldust right by his feet and tripped him.

Holding onto the Gold One's ankle, Naruto looked onto the crowd and let out a "Wooooo!", much to the roaring cheers.

"Is Naruto gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"I bet he's gonna do his version of the figure 4 leg-lock!" guessed J.R.

So far, J.R. was right on the dot.

Naruto managed to wrap Goldust's legs around like a pretzel and nailed in that Figure 4 Leglock! The pain was starting to get to Goldust's legs, as if he had suffered one big cramp. With the ninja's legs tightening up, Goldust could feel his legs bristening up in major pain.

"He's got that Figure 4 locked in tight!" Tazz pointed out.

"We all know submissions don't count, but Naruto's gonna make sure Goldust is limp enough to be thrown over!" J.R. reminded everyone.

"There's no point for Naruto to have this submission hold locked in, unless he's trying to soften Goldust!" Cole shook his head.

It was about to get even worse for Goldust. While Naruto still held in that submission hold, Eddie Winslow went up the top rope.

With perfect precision, Eddie leapt up and crashed down on Goldust with a Guillotine Leg Drop!

"Eddie drops the leg!" J.R. cried out.

"That hurt worse for Goldust!" Cole nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Tazz nodded as well, agreeing with Cole's statement.

With Goldust wobbling around from the attack, the crowd all turned to the stage awaiting the next entrant of the match.

"We got another entrant coming in at the count of 10!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #36: Hawkeye**

While the buzzer sounded, a man with light brown hair, black tanktop, black pants and boots came out to a standing ovation.

Knowing he wasn't alone in all of this, he also brought his bow and arrow for good measure!

"Well, business is really about to pick up!" J.R. replied.

"Hell Yeah!" Tazz nodded. "Here comes one of the Avengers, wouldn't you say, Cole?"

"No doubt there, Tazz!" Cole nodded back. "Entering at #36 is a true hero, Hawkeye!"

As soon as he entered the ring, he was immediately thrust into a face-off with the Green Arrow.

Seeing the two respective archers in a tense staredown, the crowd all got off their seats and popped like crazy. They couldn't wait to see this battle between two marksmen. The stomping from the crowd was so big, it nearly shook the entire stadium in half.

"Take a look at this!" Tazz smirked.

"We've got a stand off between the two arrows!" Cole shouted in anticipation.

"You can definitely cut the tension with a knife!" J.R. nodded.

"You think you're a better marksman than me? You can't even lace my boots!" Arrow said to Hawkeye.

"Oh, go bite my arrows!" Hawkeye said to Arrow.

"The two masked arrows throwing down some smack talk there!" Tazz exclaimed.

After the two faced off, both Hawkeye and Arrow started throwing punches onto one another, sending the crowd into an incredible frenzy!

One by one, both men were punching fast and pushing each other as hard as they can!

"They're going at each other's throats now!" Tazz pointed out there.

"There's no doubt there Tazz, both men are beating the hell out of each other!" J.R. cringed.

"Who's gonna come out on top the better arrow?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

So far, the momentum was now on Hawkeye's side as he had Green Arrow grounded into the turnbuckle.

He then climbed up the middle rope and started adding more punches straight to Arrow's noggin. However, he saw Erick Rowan trying to approach him. Using his smarts and reflexes, Hawkeye fell backwards and caught Rowan's neck with a stunner off the middle rope!

"Impressive counter!" Cole cried out.

"That got the big guy down!" Tazz shouted.

"Rowan didn't see that coming, I tell ya!" J.R. shouted as well.

Both Al Bundy and The Mack suddenly saw Erick Rowan stumbling to the ropes, so they decided to work together and clothesline Rowan over the top rope and to the floor in his elimination.

"Rowan is outta here!" J.R. nodded.

"Back to the Wyatt compound for him!" Tazz chuckled.

"Well, it's no surprise that he's known as the weakest member of The Wyatt Family!" Cole nodded as well.

 **24th Elimination: Erick Rowan; Eliminated by: Al Bundy and The Mack; Duration: 12:30**

As Rowan left ringside, Bram was busy putting his foot in Duncan's mouth, much to the enjoyment from the fans sitting at ringside.

"Well, talk about foot-in-mouth disease!" Tazz chuckled.

"Bram's shoving his foot down Duncan's mouth!" J.R. cried out.

"He's getting a very bad taste, I believe!" Cole nodded.

Knowing that there were still a pile of rocks scattered across the ring, Bram had a sickening idea.

So he took Duncan, and got him in a T-Bone suplex position.

"Uh-oh, he's not gonna like this!" Tazz gulped.

"Bram's got sick thoughts on his my mind, I can already tell!" J.R. exclaimed, feeling he was about to cringe.

The pronounced King of Hell tried this best to toss him, but Duncan sent his elbow lodging into the back of Bram's noggin.

While he was stunned, Duncan got him up in the Samoan Drop position, standing so close to the rocks.

"Wait a minute, I take that back, guys!" Tazz gulped again.

"Duncan's got Bram set up for a Samoan drop!" Cole exclaimed.

"What does he have planned?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

However, instead of going for a Samoan Drop, Duncan dropped Bram right on his knee for a GTS, bringing in a huge pop from the Chicago faithful.

Despite that though, Bram didn't fall down on the pile of rocks. Instead, he was still on his feet stunned in pain!

"Go To Sleep! Duncan got him with that!" Tazz smirked.

"Check that out, Tazz! He's still on his feet!" Cole said, gasping in shock.

"What balance by Bram!" J.R. exclaimed.

However, that kind of balance would be short-lived.

Duncan then knocked him out with a hard roundhouse kick, which sent Bram's body falling back and landing into the pile of tiny rocks!

"OH MY!" Cole gasped again.

"Yikes! Right into the frickin' rocks!" Tazz said, hissing at the painful sight.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt badly!" J.R. groaned.

While Bram was wrenching in total pain and misery (obviously because the rocks were stuck to his back), Duncan picked him up and tried to get him over the top rope, but Naruto Uzumaki came flying out of nowhere, decking Duncan with a Zig Zag!

"Naruto with a frickin' Zig Zag!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Bram just got lucky there!" J.R. replied.

Meanwhile, Frankie Stein managed to trap Hawkeye with a Figure 4 headlock.

The daughter of Frankenstein was locking and pressing those legs around his neck so tight, it was making Hawkeye harder to breathe.

"Hawkeye's trapped under those steel legs of hers!" J.R. informed everyone.

"She's definitely using them to play here." Cole replied.

"That's what happens when you mess with Frankiestein's daughter!" Tazz exclaimed once more.

Frankie continued to tighten the headscissors hold on Hawkeye, but then out of nowhere, Naruto ran in and nailed Frankie with a moonsault!

"Moonsault off the top!" Cole cried out.

"Incredible hangtime Naruto got!" Tazz chuckled. "Reminds me of that astronaut guy from _Toy Story_."

"Tazz, are you talking about Buzz Lightyear?" J.R. asked Tazz.

"I think it's Aldrin. JBL told me that." The former ECW champ chuckled.

"JBL doesn't know what he's talking about, Tazz!" Cole said, feeling dumbfounded by Tazz's stupidity.

"If he watched any Disney Pixar movies, he'd know which characters were!" J.R. said, agreeing with Cole.

While the rest of the commentators were a bit dumbfounded by Tazz's stupidity, the Chicago faithful turned to the stage, anticipating the next entrant.

"Next entrant's about to come out!" J.R. replied.

"Who's it gonna be?" Cole said in anticipation.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 _ **We don't get hyped! We staaaaaaay hyped! You know it, bro!**_

 **Entrant #37: Mojo Rawley**

After those words were heard across Soldier Field, the next entrant came out dressed in green trunks, green kneepads, green boots and black eyeliner to a mild ovation from the fans.

"Look out, here comes the Hype Train guys!" Tazz smirked widely.

"Representing NXT, one half of the Hype Bros., Mojo Rawley!" Cole exclaimed.

"This man looks fired up to get in this match!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

As he got in the ring, the Mack tried to surprise Mojo with a clothesline, but Rawley responded back with a running low-angle shoulder block, getting him right in the ribs!

"Whoa, Rawley nearly tore him in half!" Tazz gasped in surprise.

"Mojo Rawley with a beautiful counter there!" J.R. cried out.

As he got up, the Green Arrow tried to surprise him with a flying body press, but Mojo held onto him only to slam the superhero with a powerslam!

"He connects with that powerslam!" shouted Michael Cole.

Suddenly, Duncan came out of nowhere with a trash can in his hands. He tried to nail Rawley with it, but Mojo ducked out of the way and kneed Duncan in the gut.

And then, Mojo picked up Duncan in a Samoan Drop position, and dropped him right down with a flapjack for good measure!

"Mojo's on a frickin' roll here!" Tazz chuckled.

"Ever since he made his NXT debut, he's been proving himself why he's the future!" Cole pointed out.

"He's a very impressive and talented young man, I can tell you that!" J.R. nodded in unison.

Meanwhile, Al Bundy and Eddie Winslow were busy double teaming James Storm by attempting to get him over the top rope, but the Cowboy managed to hook his legs towards both the middle and lower rope for safety. Yet that didn't stop the two from pushing hard.

"Harder! Push harder, dammit!" Al groaned to a struggling Eddie.

"I am!" Eddie nodded over to Al. "This guy's has a beer belly the size of Urkel!"

"James Storm in danger of being eliminated." Cole informed everyone.

"He sure could use some luck here!" Tazz nodded.

"Can the Cowboy hang in there, or is he going out?" J.R. guessed.

While the Cowboy had got on the apron though, Al overheard someone talking to him.

"Oh, Aaaaaaaaal!" A female voice shouted.

"Oh no..." Al gulped in response.

Suddenly, Al looked to his left to see his wife Peggy, his daughter Kelly and their neighbors Marcy and Jefferson D'Arcy sitting at ringside, waving at him for luck. Seeing them, Al let go of the Cowboy and shouted over to them.

"Peg, what the hell are you doing here...?" The shoe salesman whined.

"We're wishing you luck, Al!" Peg clearly explained, "Even Marcy's betting on you big time! She told me that if you lost, Marcy would be stinkin' rich!"

"The only thing she's stinkin' up is the little chicken eggs she's nesting on her seat!" Al said, scowling at Marcy.

"Looks like there's some family matters goin' on here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What could this be about?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"Apparently, Al isn't too thrilled that his family's here, mostly his wife sitting at ringside!" Cole clearly stated.

"Yeah, don't let that distract you, Al!" Tazz shouted over to Al from the announcer's table.

Apparently, in Tazz's case, it did.

While Al was still busy arguing with his wife, James Storm came out of nowhere and hit Al with a Last Call superkick from the apron, knocking him down on the mat!

"Well, Tazz, it did right there." Cole pointed out once more.

"Distraction from The Bundy's maybe be costing Al this match!" J.R. stated.

While Al was trying to shake off the effects of that superkick, Green Arrow and Hawkeye resumed their showdown as the hero of Starling City tried to get the Avenger up for a powerbomb.

Like most of the contestants here, he attempted to lift him up but couldn't.

"Arrow's having a tough time here." Cole replied.

"Green Arrow's trying to nail Hawkeye with a powerbomb, but can't seem to get him off his feet!" J.R. exclaimed.

While he tried to attempt a powerbomb again, Hawkeye suddenly picked Arrow up out of nowhere and got him in a torture rack position.

And after he marched around the ring, Hawkeye took in a run and fell backwards, slamming the Green Arrow with a Shellshock!

"Ooh, Shellshock city!" Tazz chuckled.

"Hawkeye borrowing a page from Ryback with that move!" J.R. exclaimed again.

"Someone get a spatula for Mr. Arrow there." Cole chuckled as well.

With Arrow flat on his back, the Rumble clock showed up on the titantron, bringing in once again another entrant in the Rumble.

"Oh man, next entrant's coming!" Tazz pointed out.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #38: Eric Young**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with brown hair, scruffy beard and a green vest came out to a bunch of boos coming from Soldier Field. The next entrant scared everyone with his creepy smile, including Tazz.

"Well, that's a face only a mother could love..." Tazz groaned.

"Good lord, I hope the competitors in the ring stand their guard!" J.R. gulped in fear.

"I agree JR, entering next is that world class maniac Eric Young!" Cole nodded, agreeing with J.R.

Before Eric could get into the ring, he managed to look inside the shopping cart for a weapon.

With a sick evil smirk, Eric brought out a prosthetic leg, much to the disgust of the fans.

"Oh man, does he have what I think he has?" Tazz groaned again.

"Dear god, he's got that prosthetic leg!" J.R. spoke in total disgust. "That S.O.B. stole that leg from a former US Army Veteran!"

"No doubt about it gentlemen, this man is a complete sociopath!" Cole nodded.

With the leg in hands, Eric knew who he wanted to go after.

So as he entered the ring, the psychopath ran right into Naruto, striking the ninja in the back of his head!

"What a terrifying shot!" Cole cried out.

"Eric Young picking up where he left off from the last Rumble!" J.R. groaned.

"That maniac stills remembers that brawl he had with Naruto in last year's Rumble!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Either that Tazz, or he could be after Naruto because The Authority put out that one million dollar bounty that was put over his head earlier today!" Cole exclaimed as well.

Eric Young kept attacking Naruto over and over again with that leg, which raised the ire of fans ten-fold.

After he was done beating him down, Eric went into a Rear Naked Choke position and started strangling the Leaf ninja with the prosthetic leg! He pressed the hold onto Naruto's larynx, making him hard to breathe.

"This man is off his rocker!" J.R. gasped.

"Tell me about it!" Tazz nodded.

"Somebody's gotta get control of that man!" Cole shouted out for help.

As other competitors all saw what EY was doing, Hawkeye, Frankie, Eddie and Goldust wasted no time at all by jumping on Eric.

The Chicago crowd grew insanely wild from head to toe, seeing Eric getting stomped on non-stop. They weren't giving Eric Young a chance to fight back, and they were gonna make sure of it.

"Finally! It's about time!" Tazz sighed in relief.

"Thank gawd these people in the ring are about to tame this maniac!" J.R. sighed as well.

"But how long will they be able to tame him?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I say until Eric cries for his mommy." said Tazz who was smirking under his chin.

He was crying all right. Eric was crying in pain from the stomps he was receiving from the crowd of angry wrestlers.

He tried to recover at the ropes, but with no luck. The four people who were ganging up on Eric Young got the angry Canadian over the top rope, but Eric was hanging on for his life, trying not to get eliminated. Luckily for Eric, he was able to push all Hawkeye, Frankie, Eddie and Goldust off him.

"I can't believe it!" J.R. groaned.

"That maniac fought them all off!" Tazz shouted out.

"None of those guys are able to tame Young!" Cole shook his head.

Pissed off that he was ganged up like that, EY yanked Frankie Stein by her hair, and then tossed her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a big majority of boos.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me..." Tazz groaned again.

"That crazed maniac just eliminated Frankie Stein!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That sucks for her," Cole exclaimed as well before stating, "And these fans don't like this one bit!"

 **25th Elimination: Frankie Stein; Eliminated by: Eric Young; Duration: 17:28**

As Frankie got up the floor looking defeated, Eric flat-out laughed at her face, much to the disgust from the crowd.

Unfortunately for the maniac, his guard was let down immediately as Naruto grabbed the prosthetic leg and smashed it in the back of Eric Young's noggin as revenge!

"OHHH!" J.R. cringed as a result.

"All right! Nice shot, Naruto!" Tazz said, cheering on the Leaf ninja.

"Naruto's able to stop EY, but for how long?" Cole raised his eyebrow again.

"I'm certain it won't be too long!" Tazz smirked once more.

Just like what Eric Young did to him, Naruto repeatedly hit the maniac with the leg over and over, bringing in such huge cheers from the fans!

Then, to add insult to injury, Naruto took that prosthetic leg and started choking Eric with it right away! Before he could do that however, Eric outsmarted Naruto by giving him a low blow from out of nowhere, much to the disappointment of the crowd.

"Oh, how despicable!" Cole exclaimed in disgust.

"You've got that right!" J.R. nodded, agreeing with Cole.

"Yeah, Eric Young has no respect for anybody!" Tazz agreed as well.

While Eric tried to recover, he turned right around...

...

...

...only for Eddie Winslow to go after EY himself, blasting him hard with a big boot to the face!

"OH, HELLO!" Tazz gasped, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"EY got cracked hard!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Maybe that'll knock some sense for Young!" Cole smirked.

The worst wasn't over for Young yet. As he dragged himself over to the turnbuckle, Al Bundy came running in and tackled EY on the back really hard!

"WHOA, BUNDY!" Tazz shouted in surprise.

"What a vicious tackle by the shoeman!" J.R. exclaimed.

With the manaic down, both Al and Eddie decided to team up on Eric Young, which was probably the best way to get that maniac out of this match quick.

"Looks like Al and Eddo are going for an instant kill!" Tazz reminded Cole and J.R.

"EY's not catching a break!" Cole shook his head.

"By the way he's acting, he deserves to be thrown out at once!" J.R. smirked a little.

While EY was still hanging on for holy hell, the crowd turned to the stage yet again to see the clock tick down to the next participant of the match!

"We got another entrant coming down. Who will it be?" Cole raised his eyebrow again.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #39: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls)**

As the buzzer sounded, "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins played all throughout the arena as a blue skinned female with rainbow colored hair came out to raucous cheers from her fans (who were sporting Rainbow Dash wigs in honor and respect).

"This just got interesting!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Aw yeah baby, here comes a favorite from Ponyville!" Tazz smirked.

"No doubt about it Tazz, here comes the fastest pony there is in Cloudsdale!" Cole nodded, "From _My Little Pony_ , here's Rainbow Dash!"

Seeing what was going on between Al, Eddie and EY, Dashie decided to get in a extra hand. So she got on the apron and tugged Eric Young's tights up, therefore sending him over the top rope.

But EY was able to rake both Al's, Eddie's and Dashie's eyes to avoid the early elimination. He then took this opportunity to toss Winslow over the top rope and onto the floor in elimination, much to the hatred of every local Chicagoan sitting at ringside.

"Oh man, EY got another one!" Tazz groaned.

"No doubt about that Tazz, Eric has just eliminated Eddie Winslow!" J.R. groaned as well.

"The fans tonight are not liking EY's performance!" Cole shook his head.

 **26th Elimination: Eddie Winslow; Eliminated by: Eric Young; Duration: 10:10**

As Eddie left ringside in defeat, Young turned around only to get hit by Rainbow Dash's boots, which had him grounded at the turnbuckle. Dashie kept on kicking him in the gut harder and harder until EY ended up sitting on his poor bearded butt.

"Well, EY may be safe for now, but he definitely forgot about Rainbow Dash there!" Tazz pointed out.

"Rainbow Dash now taking advantage of EY." Cole reminded everyone.

"Eric Young is getting what he deserves!" J.R. exclaimed.

The people were cheering on Rainbow Dash, who was busy stomping a mudhole on the maniac.

As Dashie broke off of him, Green Arrow came out of nowhere and blasted EY in the face with a dropkick right to the balls!

"Haha! Someone slid home plate there!" Tazz heartily laughed.

"That's gotta hurt for Young!" J.R. nodded.

While Eric Young was still recovering at the turnbuckle, Bram tried to put down Mojo Rawley with a body slam, but Mojo managed to counter the move into a Samoan Drop position.

And then, Mojo put him down with a Forward Fireman's Carry Slam for good measure!

"Impressive move by Mojo!" Cole exclaimed.

"He's been on a roll since entering the match!" J.R. nodded again.

It wasn't over for Mojo, however.

The crazed member of the Hype Bros took a run towards the ropes and back again, nailing Bram with a Hyperdrive sitdown splash!

"Ooooh, got him with the Hyper Drive!" Tazz jokingly cringed.

"What an amazing splash there by Mojo Rawley!" J.R. exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Duncan tried to lay a kick around Hawkeye's gut, but the superhero caught him and countered with a huge spinebuster!

But that still wasn't over. Still holding the green-haired punk on his legs, Hawkeye had an idea.

"What's Hawkeye got planning?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"I dunno, but it honestly can't be good!" Cole shrugged.

"He's got something, I can tell!" Tazz nodded.

With a smirk, Hawkeye hooked both of Duncan's legs like a pretzel, and then turned him around, locking in the Sharpshooter!

The crowd all gave huge cheers to the hero, who was busy bending down on Duncan's back, making the thug break like a twig on impact!

"What a sharpshooter!" Cole exclaimed.

"No kidding, Duncan must be in pain right now!" Tazz nodded.

"Hawkeye's getting a very good ovation from our audience tonight!" J.R. nodded as well, "Only 75,000 people packed up to the rafters tonight!"

Meanwhile, Rainbow went right after The Mack, who was busy giving James Storm a 10-punch salute on the corner.

Just like a ninja, Rainbow Dash leapt from the middle rope and caught Mack with a huge German suplex!

"Whoa! What a move!" Tazz gasped.

"Rainbow Dash nails a german suplex on The Mack!" J.R. exclaimed.

With the Mack down, both the Cowboy and Rainbow Dash decided to do some double team offense.

As The Mack started getting up right away, Rainbow Dash went up the top rope, waiting for The Mack to turn around. When he did, the Cowboy launched Dashie onto the Mack with a huge flying forearm!

"What height!" Cole gasped.

"Rainbow Dash flew like frickin' Michael Jordan there!" Tazz chuckled.

"She's been on a roll so far, and has been since entering this match!" J.R. nodded yet again.

Pumped up from that move, Dashie saw The Mack getting back up to his feet and stumbling near the ropes. Dashie immediately ran up to him and got him with a hurricanrana, getting him over the ropes and onto the floor.

"Welp, The Mack's headed back to the temple!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That's for sure, Rainbow Dash took him out just like that!" J.R. nodded.

 **27th Elimination: The Mack; Eliminated by: Rainbow Dash; Duration: 13:39**

As The Mack headed off to the locker room in defeat, Goldust tried to lift up Duncan with a Final Cut neckbreaker, but the green-haired thug ended up going downstairs on the Bizarre One with a low blow!

"WHOOOOA! TWO POINTS!" Tazz shouted.

"Talk about drama to the groin!" Cole nodded.

"Good lord, that mohawk punk with a low blow to Goldust!" J.R. hissed in pain.

With Goldust's guard down, Duncan picked him up for a Samoan Drop position.

And then, he managed to drop one-half of the Golden Truth on his knee with the GTS!

"Oh, got him with another Go To Sleep!" Tazz gasped out of his seat

"Duncan got that from the shades of CM Punk!" Cole reminded both Tazz and J.R.

"I wouldn't doubt if he was a Punk fan!" J.R. shrugged.

"After all, they are punks in some other way!" Tazz nodded.

"How is that, Tazz?" Cole said, asking Tazz out of curiosity.

"Don't know, but it just does." Tazz shrugged in response.

As Duncan began raising the ire of every angry Chicagoan around him, the Rumble clock popped up on the titantron, indicating the next entrant's arrival in the match.

"Next entrant's coming up right now!" Cole exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #40: Chris Mordetzky**

Coming out after the buzzer was a huge muscular man in white speed with a red "M" attached to it, white kneepads, and black boots.

He took his time to flex for the fans, who responded in quite a lukewarm ovation for him.

"Hey, here comes a familiar face!" Tazz chuckled.

"No doubt there Tazz, this is a man who use to be a big star in the WWE!" J.R. nodded.

"You've got that right JR, coming out next is former GFW & ROH champion, Chris Mordetzky aka former WWE star, Chris Masters!" Cole nodded as well.

As soon as Chris got in, he laid out a double axe handle to Mojo Rawley, and then to Green Arrow, picking up some momentum on the way.

"Masterpiece is picking up steam here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He's at his roughest here, Tazz." Cole responded to Tazz.

"As the three of us have seen over his years in the WWE, Mordetzky is a very impressive and talented athlete." J.R. reminded everyone watching at home.

Naruto tried to surprise Mordetsky with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog, but when Naruto leapt back up, Chris surprised the ninja by trapping him with his Masterlock full nelson.

With Naruto trapped in the hold, Chris started shaking him around as an insult to injury!

"Uh-oh, bad place, bad time, kid!" Tazz gulped.

"My gawd, he's got the masterlock on Naruto and is shaking him down!" J.R. shouted.

"Naruto better hurry and find a way to break free, otherwise he'll be out of this match soon!" Cole cried out.

Just when Naruto was close to being worn down, James Storm came in and nailed Mordetzky with another Last Call superkick in which the impact of that kick forced Naruto to flip Mordetsky over.

And as Mordetsky was sitting down on his ass, the Leaf ninja responded with a rolling neck snap for good measure!

"Well, that was perfect!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That superkick Mordetzky received may have knocked him cold!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, Al Bundy was trying to take out Mojo Rawley with a superplex off the top when Marcy distracted the shoe salesman.

"Fail! Faaaaaail! You're gonna fail!" Marcy sneered at Al.

"Can someone get that little toddler at ringside to shut up please?!" Al groaned to anyone who was listening to him.

"Al seems to be losing his focus a bit." Cole replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it," J.R. shook his head. "Ever since his wife brought their neighbors to ringside, he's hasn't been on track."

"Good point there JR, I mean these people have got to allow Al to keep his head in the game." Tazz pointed out.

Before Al could think of slamming him, Naldo came out of nowhere and surprised him with a tornado bomb, therefore leaving Mojo on the top rope!

"Whoa, where did Naldo come from?" Tazz gasped.

"I thought that kid got eliminated!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He did, I have no idea where the hell he came from!" Cole shrugged.

"I have no idea what's going on!" Tazz shrugged as well.

"Apparently, we must've missed half of him and his elimination for some reason!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

The referees were asking Naldo to get out, but the fedora wearing Latino wasn't done yet.

He then catapulted Mojo Rawley's onto Al Bundy's crotch, leaving the shoe salesman sore right between the legs!

"Ohhh! That's a 7-10 split!" Tazz chuckled.

"Good lord, Al's gotta be feeling real pain now!" J.R. gulped.

"No doubt there!" Cole nodded in unison.

 **28th Elimination: Naldo Montoya; Eliminated by: ?; Duration: 27:14**

Meanwhile, as Naldo finally left ringside, Goldust had Rainbow Dash over his shoulders and was about to throw her out. Unfortunately for him, Rainbow was able to hang in there by grabbing the ropes!

So as the Bizarre One tried to get his hands on her, Dashie moved out of the way and gave him a Sin Cara-like kick from the apron!

"WHAT A SHOT!" Tazz gasped out of his seat again.

"What a kick to Goldust, courtesy of Rainbow Dash!" J.R. exclaimed.

Seeing what was happening, Hawkeye ran into Goldust with a running clothesline while Rainbow Dash flung down the ropes, sending Goldust over the ropes and eliminating him.

"Well, show's over for Goldie!" Tazz chuckled again.

"Good teamwork from both Hawkeye and Rainbow Dash on that move!" Cole exclaimed.

"The Bizarre One's headed for the showers!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

 **29th Elimination: Goldust; Eliminated by: Hawkeye & Rainbow Dash; Duration: 6:49**

As soon as Goldust headed up the aisle, the crowd all turned to the entrance stage to see the next man entering the Rumble.

"We got number 41 coming! Who will it be?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

 **Yikes, it felt like forever, but I finally managed to get this done. Thank frickin' goodness. Anyway, here's the stats we have left:**

 **People still in the ring: 11**

 **People still left to go: 360**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya and Goldust**

 **Still in the ring: Al Bundy, Bram, Chris Mordetzky, Duncan, Eric Young, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mojo Rawley, Naruto Uzumaki and Rainbow Dash**

 **Who really did eliminate Naldo Montoya, and why on earth was he ignored for the rest of the chapter?**

 **Will Eric Young cause more carnage?**

 **Is Mojo Rawley that hyped?**

 **Am I that tired?**

 **Anyway, we'll find out come next chapter, so don't forget to leave some feedback on this until then. Anyway, time to go to sleep! Zzzzzzzzzz...**


	7. Hail to the King, Baby!

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 7: Hail To The King, Baby!**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #41: Psylocke (X-Men)**

Coming out after the buzzer was a purple haired woman dressed in a tight sexy blue one piece with blue-purple boots.

She sprinted down the aisle while being greeted by her fans, who were all responding with cat-calls and chants of "Psylocke" directed at her.

"Oh, this is gonna be X-citing, guys!" Tazz smirked in excitement.

"Nice joke there, Tazz!" J.R. chuckled.

"Entering at #41 and representing the X-Men, Psylocke!" Cole replied.

As Psylocke got in the ring, she immediately got in the ring and started flooding punches right at Bram, Arrow and Mojo.

And then, she got on top of Mordetzky and flipped the Masterpiece over with a hurricanrana.

"Wow, Psylocke's flyin'!" Tazz laughed.

"Talk about making an impression!" Cole nodded.

"She just entered this match, and she's already on an impressive roll!" J.R. nodded as well.

As Mordetzky got up from that move, Rainbow Dash decided to add extra offense by getting in a running dropkick straight to the Masterpiece's face!

"Look at Rainbow, she's gonna nail Mordetzky!" Cole said, pointing at the maneuver done by Rainbow Dash.

"What a running dropkick there!" J.R. exclaimed.

"So far, he's failin' to get out of the gates!" Tazz smirked again.

While Mordetzky tried to shake off the attack, Psylocke had Duncan trapped at the lower left turnbuckle with those kicks straight to the punk's ribs. She started firing fast and furious, making Duncan's ribs tender than barbecue.

"Duncan's caught between a leg and a hard place!" J.R. exclaimed again.

"She's firing off those legs one by one!" Tazz pointed out.

"I don't think Duncan's reacting quickly to those legs!" Cole shook his head.

With Duncan roughed up, Psylocke then connected with a Shining Wizard straight to Duncan's knee, and then dragged him across the ring with a running bulldog. Meanwhile, while she went for a bulldog, she decided to clothesline Eric Young for an extra addition!

"Wow, Psylocke is killing it so far!" Tazz gasped.

"She's on a roll here ever since entering this match!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I'll say, Psylocke has been very impressive this far!" Cole exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, James Storm was trapped around the right corner, being locked inside a Rope Stretch Chicken Wing at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

To make things worse, Al Bundy was feeding fist shots upside the head of the Cowboy, knocking his senses loose.

"Cowboy's in quite a pickle here!" Cole commented.

"He's sandwiched between a ninja and a shoe salesman, Cole!" Tazz chuckled.

"This has to put Storm in a very curious situation!" J.R. exclaimed.

After they roughed up Storm enough, Naruto let the Cowboy go, only for Al to pick him up in a Samoan Drop position.

While he held him up, Naruto managed to slide himself back to the ring and go on the middle rope.

"What could this be?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"This is gonna be something big!" Tazz exclaimed.

With a deep breath, Naruto launched himself off the second rope and grabbed James Storm's neck on the way down with a corkscrew neckbreaker while Al slammed him down with a Samoan Drop, bringing a gigantic pop from the Chicago crowd!

"OH MY!" J.R. gasped loudly.

"Nailed him with that frickin' G9!" Tazz replied.

"What an amazing double teaming move from Naruto Uzumaki and Al Bundy!" Cole replied as well.

"That was incredible!" J.R. exclaimed.

With James Storm pretty much down and out for now, Hawkeye tried to get Bram with a body slam, but the Human Nightmare managed to counter and hold him up for a DDT.

"Uh-oh, lifting DDT coming!" Tazz gasped.

But before he could hit it though, Green Arrow came out of nowhere with an enzugiri straight out of nowhere, knocking Bram a bit loose while Hawkeye lifted up the Brit with a back body drop!

"Well, that didn't feel good for Bram!" Cole shook his head while gulping.

"Hawkeye with a back body drop, knocking down Bram!" J.R. shouted out.

As soon as the Green Arrow got up, Chris Mordetzky went right him by getting him with the Masterlock, trapping Arrow high and tight. The longer Mordetzky locked in that hold, the stiffer the hero's neck was getting as a result. Chris then started to shake him around, making Arrow a little woozy.

"Chris with that Masterlock of his!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He's got it trapped good." J.R. nodded.

"And Mordetzky's shaking him down, can Arrow find a way out?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"Well, hopefully, our next entrant might be able to help him out!" Tazz exclaimed.

While he was still being trapped in that hold, the entire Chicago faithful all turned to the entrance stage, seeing the Rumble clock tick down to it's 42nd entrant of the match.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #42: Titus O'Neil**

The next entrant that came out after the buzzer was a tall black man decked out in blue speedo, blue kneepads and black boots.

Before he came down the aisle, he performed his signature dog-bark taunt much to a moderate reception from the crowd.

"All right, we got a heavy hitter!" Tazz smirked.

"Indeed we do Tazz, here comes the heavy hitter of The Prime Time Players, Titus O'Neil!" Cole exclaimed.

"This man looks to be very fresh and ready to get in this match!" J.R. exclaimed.

As soon as he saw Chris Mordetzky trap Green Arrow with that Masterlock, Titus O'Neil clocked the Masterpiece on the back of his head, making him let go of the hold. While that happened, Arrow nailed Mordetzky with an Ace Crusher!

"Well, that's one way to get out of the Masterlock!" Tazz nodded.

"You said it right there, Titus may have saved Green Arrow's behind for the moment!" J.R. nodded as well.

Al Bundy tried to stop him with a running crossbody, but Titus O'Neil managed to catch him on his shoulders, leaving the crowd in awe.

Carrying Bundy in a backbreaker position, Titus sent the shoe salesman's lower spine down to the big man's knee!

"What a hard backbreaker!" exclaimed J.R.

"That was impressive there by Titus!" Cole exclaimed also.

As soon as Duncan came back from hiding on the outside ring, he went right after The Green Arrow and tried to eliminate him by sending him over the top rope.

But using his quick reflexes, he managed to grab onto the middle rope and got on the apron.

"Arrow's over, but not out yet." Tazz reminded everyone.

Gesturing Duncan to come over here, the green-haired punk tried to rush right at him, but the Arrow managed to get in a shoulder block!

"A shoulder block for good measure!" Cole exclaimed.

"Duncan tried to copy a move from the Rated-R Superstar Edge, but it didn't get the job done." J.R. shook his head.

Duncan tried to knock Green Arrow off the apron, but Bram decided to sneak right behind him. He took this opportunity to nailing Duncan with a running clothesline, therefore sending him over the top rope, right at the same time Green Arrow flung the ropes down and somehow helped Bram eliminate Duncan to the floor.

"Duncan's gone bye-bye!" Tazz smirked.

"Good riddance to that asshole!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Same goes for this crowd!" Cole nodded again.

 **30th Eliminated: Duncan; Eliminated by: Green Arrow and Bram; Duration: 11:18**

While Duncan left ringside, Bram then tried to eliminate Green Arrow himself, but the hero of Starling City managed to counter with a forearm to the face.

The shot blinded Bram really good as Arrow then got inside the ring and leaped on the lower rope, hitting the so-called Human Hate Machine with an Xavier Woods-like Springboard DDT!

"Whoa, excellent DDT!" Cole gasped.

"Arrow saves himself from elimination!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That must have been shades of Xavier Woods!" Tazz pointed out.

While Bram was laid unconscious, Mojo Rawley connected Eric Young with a huge Manhattan Drop, followed by him holding the bearded maniac up on his shoulder.

From there, Rainbow Dash went up top rope, hoping to do a little double team offense on Young herself.

"EY's in trouble here!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

With a deep breath, Dashie leapt off the top rope and nailed Young with a leg lariat, hitting the Hype Ryder!

"Whoa, that an amazing double team there on EY!" Tazz chuckled.

"Mojo Rawley doing that double team finisher he does with his partner Zack Ryder, but instead does this with Rainbow Dash!" Cole obviously pointed out.

"I have to say, that move looked better than all the rest!" J.R. pointed out as well.

"You're telling me JR!" nodded Tazz.

Meanwhile, Al Bundy was standing face to face with Psylocke himself.

He was at a loss of words from this beauty. He ended up checking every part of her body out, from her purple hair to her face and especially her skin tight blue outfit. However, what he really became focused on was Psylocke's plump chest. It was becoming quite a turn-on for Al Bundy, truth be told.

"Whoa, those are some nice 'X-Men' you have there..." Al said, fawning over her.

"Are you kidding me?" Psylocked gasped offensively.

"Uh-oh, I don't know if that's a good idea, Bundy!" Tazz shook his head.

"What the hell is he doing?" Cole asked J.R.

"I'm guessing he's checking out Psylocke!" guessed J.R.

"I don't think that's smart, guys!" Tazz shook his head.

"Al may be making a big mistake here." Cole gulped.

Not being pleased by Al's dirty talk, Psylocke responded by kicking Bundy straight into the balls, making the entire crowd cringe in horror!

"OHHHH, NUT SHOT!" Tazz loudly cringed.

"GOOD LORD, Al got it right in the nut-sack!" J.R. cringed as well.

"There goes his chance of ever having kids again!" Cole nodded.

Using her bent up rage, Psylocke then whipped Al Bundy to the turnbuckle where he flipped himself over, Shawn Michaels-style, and fell back down on his head.

"Bundy's in loads of trouble now!" Cole exclaimed.

"Bundy should have never messed with an X-Men!" J.R. shook his head in return.

"Isn't that a fact!" Tazz nodded.

"Get out of the ring, Al!" Peggy Bundy shouted from ringside, obviously to her husband.

"I... I can't, Peg!" Al said, shaking his head 'no' in pain.

As soon as Al got up, Psylocke then tripped up Al and then flipped him over, slamming him with a huge Wheelbarrow Suplex!

"Someone got flipped inside out!" Tazz gulped.

"That was great reversal there by Psylocke!" J.R. nodded.

"She's able to get him with a wheelbarrow suplex!" Cole pointed out.

With Al dazed and confused all over the mat, the Rumble clock lit up on the stage again, bringing in another entrant from the match.

"Number 43's coming in momentarily!" J.R. said, pointing out to the countdown clock.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #43: The Nostalgia Critic**

Coming in after the buzzer was a man with a black hat, signature glasses, brown goatee, white shirt, black coat, red tie, denim jeans and black boots. He was met with a very positive reaction to the crowd, who were busy chanting out "Critic! Critic! Critic!" as a result!

"Oh, here's something that'll take ya back to the past!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"I agree Tazz, this man is fired up and ready to go!" J.R. nodded.

"As many people remember this man they call The Nostalgia Critic!" Cole exclaimed.

As the Critic got inside, he immediately got picked up by Titus O'Neil, who cracked his back with a backbreaker!

"Well, that's poor timing!" Tazz gulped.

"What a backbreaker from Titus O'Neil!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That wasn't smart on the Critic's part!" Cole shook his head.

And once again, Titus hit him with another backbreaker.

Fed up of these backbreakers, O'Neil then tossed Critic over his shoulder with a Fallaway Slam!

"And he finishes it with a Fallaway Slam!" Cole exclaimed.

"Critic's not getting a break." Tazz gulped in response.

"Not at all!" J.R. shook his head as well.

While Titus O'Neil did his signature bark chant, both Naruto and Rainbow Dash were busy giving rough Ric Flair-like chops to Eric Young right by the ropes.

Not too long ago, Hawkeye then decided to join Naruto and Rainbow Dash in by laying EY with chops as well.

"Check this out, it's open chop city!" Tazz said to J.R.

"They're looking to make EY's chest look redder than raw steak!" J.R. pointed out again.

"Ever since entering this match, EY hasn't been getting a break at all!" Cole said, shaking his head.

"Well, he had a lot of nerve coming in starting going nuts!" Tazz reminded his broadcast partners.

"No doubt about it, Eric's getting what he deserves!" J.R. nodded.

Feeling roughed up, both Naruto, Dashie and Hawkeye whipped Eric Young to the ropes.

And when he came running back, Naruto and Rainbow lifted him up by his legs while Hawkeye leaped and grabbed Young's neck, crashing him down with a triple Dudley Death Drop!

"Look at this, straight outta Dudleyville!" J.R. shouted.

"YIKES!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Naruto, Rainbow and Hawkeye, showing the shades of The Dudley Boyz here!" Cole exclaimed.

With Eric Young knocked out, both Naruto, Dashie and Hawkeye decided to end this right away.

So as soon as they got him up, they picked EY up and scooted him close to the ropes where he tumbled over the top rope. But unfortunately for everyone, EY managed to keep his feet from hitting the floor and grabbed a steel pipe.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Tazz groaned in defeat.

"Just when we all thought that this maniac would finally be out, he slips his way back in!" J.R. groaned as well.

Before the rest of them could attack him, the heartless maniac started swinging his steel pipe around, hitting anyone he could take his eye at.

He nailed both Naruto and Rainbow Dash in the ribs, tripped Hawkeye on his leg, blasted Mordetzky right between the legs and even pressing the pipe onto Titus O'Neil's neck, choking him out. The people around Soldier Field were disgusted by the tactics that EY was now using to take advantage.

"Someone stop him, he's nuts!" Tazz gulped.

"Who's gonna stop this maniac?" J.R. asked both Tazz and Cole.

"I have no idea who or if anybody can stop him!" Cole shook his head once more.

Continuing his uncontrollable rampage, EY took his pipe and hit Psylocke in the back very hard, knocking her down.

And then, he slammed the lead pipe around the calf muscle, making the shoe salesman wobble a bit.

"He's not himself!" J.R. cried out.

"He's not at all!" Cole cried out as well.

James Storm tried to stop him, but once again, EY struck first around the ribs.

With the cowboy down, Eric then wrapped the lead pipe around the neck of the Cowboy and connected with a rear naked choke! The boos around Soldier Field began to erupt uncontrollably as EY started ridding James Storm of his breath, turning his face into a deep shade of purple!

"This is madness!" Tazz gulped again.

"Somebody stop this maniac!" J.R. shouted, losing his voice a little.

Before EY could put James Storm out of commission, Green Arrow grabs his bow and wacks EY in the head making him let go.

"Finally, it's about frickin' time!" sighed Tazz.

"You said it there Tazz, Arrow comes in to save Storm from this maniac!" Cole sighed as well.

"Thank god, he did!" J.R. nodded.

While Arrow kept feeding shots to the maniac's head, the Rumble clock appeared yet again, indicating yet another entrant's appearance in the Rumble.

"We got another entrant coming in!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #44: Zack Ryder**

Coming in after the buzzer was a man with stuck-up brown hair and gear that resembled his partner at ringside, Mojo Rawley.

After throwing up the "LI" hand signs in the air to a positive ovation, the man known as the "Long Island Iced Z" came running down the aisle.

"Things are about to get even more hype here!" Tazz said, feeling a little psyched up.

"Entering this match next is the team captain of the Hype Bros, "The Long Island Iced Z!" Zack Ryder." Cole reminded everyone.

"These fans here tonight are hyped to see him enter." J.R. replied.

As he got inside the ring, the Nostalgia Critic recovered long enough to jump the Broski from behind with a running forearm smash!

"Looks like Critic's not hyped to see Ryder though." Cole gulped.

"After being jumped on when he entered the match, I don't think The Critic would be hyped at all." The Oklahoman shook his head.

"And he's showing his frustrations right now!" Tazz pointed out.

The Critic managed to stun Ryder good from that attack.

So as the middle-aged internet reviewer whipped the Long Island Iced Z to the right turnbuckle, the Critic went right after him...

...

...

...only to run into Ryder's knees.

"Talk about being hit by a brick wall, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Excellent use of the knees by Ryder." Cole pointed out as well.

Zack wasn't done with the Critic just yet.

As the Critic got up, Zack launched himself from the middle rope and blasted him with a dropkick!

"Whoa, Ryder nails a dropkick!" Tazz gasped again.

"My gawd, what an amazing dropkick from the middle ropes by Zack Ryder!" J.R. said, impressed by Ryder's attack.

Meanwhile, James Storm had Naruto hear the ropes nailing him with punches.

With each punch passing by, Naruto started feeling a little dazed and confused.

"Storm's got the Leaf ninja trapped in the corner!" Cole exclaimed.

"Naruto's looking dazed and confused here!" J.R. exclaimed also.

"He better find a way to snap back into it, otherwise he'll be out of this match!" Tazz pointed out.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the ring, James Storm tried to set Naruto up for a last call super-kick, but as soon he was about to kick Naruto's head off, he ducked out of the way. The Leaf ninja took the chance and went behind the cowboy, tossing him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him.

"Uh-oh, there goes the cowboy!" J.R. shouted out. "Smart move there by Naruto to get out of the way!"

"Naruto outsmarted him out of nowhere!" Cole smirked.

"Tough luck for Storm! He's gone!" Tazz smirked also.

 **31st Eliminated: "Cowboy" James Storm; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki; Duration: 24:30**

After James Storm headed off to the locker room followed by a standing ovation from the fans, Rainbow Dash had Bram turned over for a Boston Crab, wrenching his back in the process of the hold.

But at the same time, Psylocke also locked the Chesterfield Nightmare with a Crossface, making Bram trapped between two submission locks much to the delight of the crowd!

"Bram is in danger here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He's trapped in two submission holds from Psylocke and Rainbow Dash!" Cole pointed out.

"Those two can easily weak him up!" J.R. nodded.

And they did. With Bram's back given out on him, Dashie and Psylocke decided to muster up their strength together to get Bram over the top rope.

Cautious of being eliminated, Bram hung onto the ropes as tight as he could in order to stay alive.

"I think Bram's at a dead end here!" Cole exclaimed.

"I don't know about that, he's hanging on for dear life!" J.R. shrugged.

Suddenly, while the two girls were trying desperately to push Bram out of the ring, Al Bundy end up getting a good look at both of the girls' curvaceous butts, therefore making him light headed.

He looked right to the camera with a dirty little grin on his face, thinking about doing the unthinkable.

"Don't try this at home, kiddies!" Bundy smirked.

"Oh man, what's Al Bundy thinking?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

With his hands literally forming into claws, Al Bundy reached in and pinched both Dashie and Psylocke's butts, making them yelp in surprise!

As a result, they intentionally shoved Bram over the top rope. But as a result, only one of Bram's feet hit the floor, therefore Bram was still in the game.

"Wait a minute, Bram's still in!" Cole pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think Dash and Psylocke were pleased of what happened!" Cole shook their head.

"What the hell do you expect? Al Bundy pinched both their booties!" Tazz shrugged.

As the two turned around, all they saw was Titus O'Neil standing their way instead!

Thinking he was the one that pinched them instead, both Rainbow and Psylocke approached Titus, who was backing away from them!

"Uh-oh, they think O'Neil did the deed!" Tazz gulped.

"He might be in for some real pain, but it was caused by Bundy!" J.R. exclaimed.

"If I was Titus, I'd get the hell away from those two right now!" Cole nodded.

"It's not what you think, girls. I didn't do anything!" Titus said, shaking his head while defending himself.

Just before both women could do anything to Titus, Bram came from behind and nailed both Psylocke & Rainbow Dash with a double clothesline!

"Ooooh, double sneak attack by Bram!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Both ladies didn't see that coming!" J.R. gulped.

"No, not at all!" Cole shook his head. "Anyway, next entrant's coming up!"

While both Rainbow and Psylocke were slumped to the mat, the Rumble clock lit up again, bringing yet another entrant into the match!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #45: Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)**

Coming out after the buzzer was a man dressed in his signature green hat with a letter "L" attached to it, green/blue overalls, and brown boots.

He started flopping his arms around like Andy Kaufman while being greeted by thousands of Chicagoans with "WeeGee" chants flooded all over.

"Mamma mia, look who's here!" Tazz smirked.

"Here comes one half of the Italian Nintendo brothers who are famous!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Entering number 45 from the _Super Mario_ franchise is Luigi!" Cole exclaimed as well.

As soon as Luigi got into the ring, he stood up against Mojo Rawley, who was having his chest pummeled left to right thanks to Luigi's fists. A look of disbelief was on Mojo's face, knowing that Luigi was fighting like a girl.

"Well, look at Luigi go!" Tazz said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Those punches of his are not having any effect on Mojo Rawley!" J.R. pointed out.

Knowing that his punches had no effect, Luigi took a run at the ropes and back again, only to see Mojo coming with a big boot.

Luigi saw this and managed to duck again. When he ran back to Mojo however, Luigi came up to him with a running shoulder block, knocking him back a bit!

"Hey, something worked!" Tazz smirked.

"Luigi nails Mojo with a running shoulder block, taking him down in the process!" Cole shouted out.

"Yeah, but not that much!" J.R. shook his head.

Seeing that Mojo was down on one knee, Luigi managed to go for a shoulder block once again...

...

...

...only to be caught by Mojo, who lifted him up by his leg.

"Uh-oh, that didn't go well!" Tazz gulped.

"What's Mojo got on his mind?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

Seeing that his partner Zack Ryder was on top, Mojo held Luigi up as high as he could, just so Ryder could leap off and crash down on the plumber with a Hype Ryder!

"Oh, Hype Ryder off the top!" Cole said, standing up on his seat.

"Good teamwork by the Hype Bros." J.R. replied.

"I'm not lying, but I see future tag team champions in those two!" Tazz clearly pointed out.

Just as The Hype Bros were busy celebrating their good teamwork, Hawkeye went after both of them by charging at the two with a double dropkick!

"Hawkeye's coming in like a torpedo!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I don't know how smart it is for him to attack The Hype Bros, especially since they're both fresh." Cole shook his head, regretting Hawkeye's move.

"I don't think Hawkeye hardly cares!" Tazz shrugged.

"Well, he should if wants to win this match!" J.R. nodded.

As Hawkeye picked himself up, he got caught with a Masterlock, courtesy of Chris Mordetzky!

He squeezed onto the hold tightly as he could, leaving Hawkeye's neck stiff and sore in a painful way. Once again, he started shaking his opponent, just to waste a little of the stamina Hawkeye has.

"He's got it locked in again!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That's nearly the third time he's locked in the Masterlock!" Cole pointed out again.

"Chris is just going Masterlock crazy!" Tazz cried out.

While he still trapped the Avenger in the hold, Rainbow Dash came from behind, nailing Mordetzky with a backstabber. However, she also took Hawkeye along with him as well!

"Ooh, two for the price of one!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Rainbow Dash nails both men with a double backstabber out of nowhere!" Cole shouted out.

Luckily, Hawkeye managed to get back up immediately from the move.

As soon as he got back up, he ran back after The Hype Bros, only for them throw him over the ropes and onto the floor in elimination!

"No bullseye for Hawkeye tonight!" J.R. shook his head.

"You can say that again, JR!" nodded Tazz.

"Fellow Avenger Hawkeye has been taken out!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **32nd Eliminated: Hawkeye; Eliminated by: Mojo Rawley and Zack Ryder; Duration: 9:33**

As Hawkeye left ringside, Naruto scooted under the ropes and started looking under the apron, searching for a weapon.

"Naruto looking for something under there." Cole pointed out to both Tazz and J.R.

"I wonder what the young Hokage has in mind?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

I believe he's about to get extreme, JR!" guessed Tazz.

After seconds of searching around, Naruto had pulled off a ladder for good measure, which brought out a huge pop from the capacity crowd!

"My goodness, he's got the ladder!" J.R. gasped in return.

"Holy crap, what the hell does he have in sort with that ladder?" Tazz gasped as well.

"I suppose he's gonna use that to knock down his opponents, or he's gonna be doing high flying moves." guessed announcer Michael Cole.

Before Naruto could send the ladder into the ring, The Nostalgia Critic came running in and performed a baseball slide on the ladder and onto Naruto, knocking the Leaf ninja down!

"Well, that looked nasty!" Tazz cringed.

"Gawd all mighty, The Critic nails a baseball slide knocking down Naruto and the ladder!" J.R. cringed as well.

"He's gotta be feeling that!" Cole nodded.

As the Critic raised his arms up in quite a mixed reaction (they didn't like what he did to Naruto), he turned right around...

...

...

...only for him to eat a Clash of the Titus, courtesy of Titus O'Neil!

"He celebrated way too soon there." Cole shook his head for an umpteenth time.

"Critic gets nailed with the Clash of the Titus!" J.R. exclaimed.

As the Critic went down with a thud, Titus got up and did his signature dog bark.

But while his back was turned, Al Bundy surprised him out of nowhere with a huge German suplex!

"Wha-oh! Bad way to show off there, Titus!" Tazz smirked.

"He didn't see that coming, I can tell you that!" Cole shook his head yet again.

"Al snuck behind Titus and gave him a german suplex!" J.R. exclaimed.

However, one suplex wasn't enough for Al.

He then picked up Titus and dropped him again, but this time, it was a Tiger Suplex!

"Al may be going for a trifecta here!" J.R. pointed out.

After hitting him with a Tiger Suplex, Al picked him up again with a Full Nelson position.

With a deep breath, Al lifted Titus up with a Dragon Suplex!

"WHOA!" Tazz shouted.

"Good night!" exclaimed Cole.

"Al nails Titus with the dragon suplex!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

As Titus was laid out motionless on the mat, the entire crowd all turned to the stage yet again to see the next extrant come out.

"Here comes the next man comin' in!" Tazz smirked a little.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #46: Frankie Kazarian**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with dark black/green tights, black kneepads and black boots came out of the entranceway to mostly a mixed reaction from the Chicago crowd (most of it were cheers though).

"Here's a man who knows how to get it done!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, and in a sneaky way regardless!" J.R. nodded.

"Well either way, entering this match next is one half of the ROH Tag Team Champions, Addiction member and former X-Division Champion, Frankie Kazarian." Cole informed everyone.

As soon as he entered the ring, he went right to work by clipping the knee of the Nostalgia Critic.

And then, Kazarian grabbed the leg and slammed his elbow on top of his calf muscle!

"Kazarian going to work on that leg!" Cole exclaimed.

"Targeting that bad leg of the Critic!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

Not being satisfied from that move, Kazarian once again slammed his elbow on the Critic's leg again.

The Critic could feel his entire leg crying in total pain each time the weight of Kaz's elbow would slam down.

"He's at it again!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Kazarian's looking to take The Critic out of this match!" Cole pointed out.

Kaz wanted to go for it for a third time, but the Nostalgia Critic managed to push him off.

As Kaz got up, he suddenly ran right into the Green Arrow, who ended up catching Kaz with a Sling Blade!

"Green Arrow right out of nowhere!" J.R. shouted.

"Kaz didn't see that coming!" Tazz shook his head.

Meanwhile, Mojo Rawley was trying to knock Psylocke off the apron, but unfortunately, he wasn't having much luck.

He was getting her trapped with shoulder block after shoulder block, but Psylocke kept on hanging on to the ropes for dear life.

"Look at her hangin' in there!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"Psylocke using the ropes on the apron, saving herself from elimination!" J.R. replied.

As Psylocke held onto the ropes, she kicked Mojo right in the head, which causing him to stumble back.

"Oooh, what a kick!" Cole shivered a little.

With that kick stunning a good portion of Mojo's brain cells, Psylocke's upper body went through the ropes, getting Mojo right between the legs. And with such added strength, Psylocke lifted Mojo over the top ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him with a back body drop!

"Uh-oh, Zack's not gonna like this!" Tazz gulped.

"No doubt Tazz, his partner Mojo Rawley just got eliminated by Psylocke!" Cole shook his head.

"Looks like Zack will have to go at it alone!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **33rd Eliminated: Mojo Rawley; Eliminated by: Psylocke; Duration: 9:29**

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Luigi were busy double teaming on Eric Young from the left side of the ring.

The Leaf ninja had EY trapped with a Full Nelson while Luigi pummeled his fists right into Young's ribs.

"Interesting alliance by Naruto and Luigi!" J.R. exclaimed again.

"EY's getting his just desserts right here!" Tazz smirked.

After EY was left a little doozy by that punch, Luigi decided to windup that arm of his, setting it up for a knockout blow!

But before he could strike, EY lowblowed Naruto right between the legs and flipped the ninja over, giving out time to breathe!

"Well, that didn't feel too pretty." Cole gulped in response.

"Good lord, that maniac lays another low blow to Naruto!" J.R. cried out.

As Naruto slowly began to pick himself up, EY tried to rush at him...

...

...

...only for Naruto to lift him up with a flapjack while at the same time, Luigi nailed EY with a Codebreaker, hitting the Shatter Machine perfectly!

"Whoa, what a move!" J.R. said, nearly getting out of his seat.

"No kidding, EY didn't see that coming!" Tazz shook his head.

"Naruto and Luigi with the Shatter Machine, taking a page out of The Revival's playbook!" Cole shouted.

Meanwhile, Zack Ryder ended up bodyslamming Rainbow Dash to the mat.

While she was down, Ryder went up the top rope, hoping to do some serious top rope damage.

"Is this gonna be the El-bro drop?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"It could be a flying log drop!" guessed J.R.

With perfect balance, Zack Ryder leapt off in the air and hit a perfect El-Bro Drop on Dashie, getting a big pop from the fans!

"Ah, I was right, J.R.!" smirked Tazz.

"Guess I was wrong there." J.R. shrugged.

"Either way, Zack nails Rainbow Dash with an amazing move off the top rope!" Cole replied.

While Rainbow Dash tried to recover from that top-rope move, the Rumble clock started up again, bringing yet another entrant to enter the match!

"We got another entrant coming up! Who will it be?" J.R. replied.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

After the buzzer sounded, the rest of the fans all heard the sound of a helicopter fly all across the arena.

"Is that a helicopter I'm hearin'?" Tazz said, lending a hand to his ear.

"I believe it is!" J.R. nodded.

"I wonder who this could be?" asked Cole.

Suddenly, the camera zoomed in at the man hanging onto the helicopter door.

To the fans' surprise, it was a blonde-haired muscleman with huge muscles, red tanktop, black jeans with boots, and signature sunglasses. The crowd all popped for this man, who brought out his cigar and smoked it, just for luck!

 **Entrant #47: Duke Nukem**

"Move over Johnny Bravo, here comes a man's man!" Tazz hollered out.

"MY GAWD, IT'S DUKE NUKEM!" screamed J.R.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Cole gasped in surprise.

"One of the greatest video game characters of the 90's is in the Rumble!" J.R. screamed again.

"And this crowd is off the frickin' chain here!" Tazz chuckled.

"This is indeed a historic moment here in Chicago!" Cole nodded.

After he was done smoking his cigar, Duke leapt off the helicopter and landed on his two feet at ringside, startling the other competitors in surprise!

"All the competitors in the ring are shocked, the fans are on their feet!" J.R. shouted yet again.

"Duke Nukem and his epic entrance is blowing the roof off the joint!" Tazz smirked once more.

As soon as he got in the ring, Bram made the honest mistake of going after him.

Suddenly, Duke nailed him square in the elbow, knocking him silly! That allowed Duke to hiptoss the Human Hate Machine over the top rope and onto the floor, marking his first elimination of the match!

"He's made his first kill!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, Bram's gone!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"He made a big mistake going up against Duke Nukem!" Cole replied.

 **34th Eliminated: Bram; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem; Duration: 15:23**

Just then, The Green Arrow tried to go after Duke himself.

It was also a big mistake. Just as the archer swung, Duke sent Arrow flying over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him in shock to the fans!

"And he picks off another one!" J.R. shouted.

"The Green Arrow went flying out of here!" Tazz nodded once more.

 **35th Eliminated: Green Arrow; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem; Duration: 17:29**

After the Arrow had left, Mordetzky was the next one to approach the unstoppable Duke Nukem.

However, the Masterpiece didn't attack him, even though they were locked in a really intense standoff, much to the delight of these local Chicagoans.

"Well, this is gonna be quite the battle!" Cole smirked in interest.

"Oh man, I wonder what's gonna happen here?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

Just to show himself off to Duke, The Masterpiece decided to flex his muscles in front of him, much to Nukem's chagrin. He didn't feel all impressed due to the flexing Chris was doing in spite of him.

"Yeah, what do you think about these babies?" Chris asked Duke, "Not such an alien bastard, huh?"

"What are you doing? Trying to take a shit?" Duke Nukem smirked, just out of insult.

"Hahahaha, Duke's showin' Mordetzky who the real man is!" Tazz laughed in response to Duke's comeback.

"I don't think the Masterpiece liked that remark at all!" J.R. shook his head.

"Mordetzky should be careful, he's going up against a true action hero!" Cole reminded J.R.

Angered by Nukem's words, Mordetzky tried to swing with a clothesline, but Duke Nukem ducked the attack.

And when the Masterpiece turned around, Duke blasted him with a big boot to the face!

"WHAT A SHOT!" J.R. shrieked in surprise.

"A boot to the face by Nukem!" Tazz exclaimed.

As soon as Nukem turned right around, he was met by a huge clothesline from Titus O'Neil!

But strangely, it didn't seem to knock him down!

"What a clothesline!" J.R. gasped.

"Wait a minute, look at this!" Tazz pointed out in shock.

"Duke gets clotheslined by Titus, but it didn't effect him!" Cole exclaimed.

After Duke told him to bring it on, Titus ran right up to him and hit another clothesline...

...

...

...but he was still on his feet, unaffected by the attack!

"Check this out!" Tazz smirked.

"Nukem's still not down!" Cole shrieked in shock.

"Those clotheslines from Titus O'Neil are not having any effect on Duke Nukem!" J.R. shook his head.

"Is that the best ya got, punk?" Nukem said to Titus.

He didn't have anything to say about Nukem's comment at all, so Titus decided to run in for another clothesline, only for Duke to grab Titus and toss him over with a huge belly-to-belly suplex!

"Whoa, what strength!" J.R. gasped.

"Belly to belly suplex there by Duke!" Cole shouted.

"That just flattened him." Tazz stated there.

While Titus was aching in pain, the crowd all turned to the stage once again to see yet another entrant come out from the entrance stage.

"We have yet another entrant coming up here!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #48: Sin Cara**

As the buzzer sounded, chants of 'Lucha! Lucha! Lucha!' began to breakout across Soldier Field as a man wearing a gold-white faceless mask and gold/white tights came out praying on his way to the ring.

"Aw yeah! Lucha lucha lucha!" Tazz smirked.

"Here comes the first Luchador to enter this match!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Here comes the high-flying member of the Lucha Dragons, Sin Cara!" Cole exclaimed as well.

While running down the aisle, he saw Naruto bodyslam Eric Young, which gave the high-flyer an idea.

So as EY laid out slumped on the mat, Sin Cara hopped from the apron and hit Young with a springboard Swanton Bomb!

"That's a way to enter the ring!" Tazz smirked once more.

"Sin Cara showing the shades of Jeff Hardy here with a Swanton Bomb!" J.R. shouted out.

Sin Cara wasn't quite done with EY just yet.

Still showing some lucha libre fire, Sin Cara ran to the ropes and springboarded back onto Young with a lionsault!

"Lionsault for good measure!" Cole smirked.

"Ey hasn't gotten a break at all!" Tazz shook his head.

"He's become a marked man instead of Naruto, it seems!" J.R. nodded.

"You can't blame anyone but Eric, he brought it on himself ever since 2015." Cole shook his head as well.

The pain continued to get worse for Eric.

Somehow, Al Bundy started to channel his inner Ultimate Warrior by running to the ropes and back, hitting the maniac hard with a big Warrior splash!

"Huge splash!" J.R. gasped.

"Eric's turned into this pain magnet now! Sucks to be him!" Tazz smirked in EY's expense.

"Al Bundy taking a page from The Ultimate Warrior," Cole pointed out. "EY can't seem to fight back at all!"

By the damage he was taking, Eric Young couldn't move at all.

So looking down on him, both Sin Cara, Al Bundy and Rainbow Dash picked him up and managed to drag him up over the top rope. However, EY was able to have enough energy to hang on once again!

"How in the hell is he still in?!" Tazz groaned upsettingly.

"I have no idea how Eric is still hanging in there!" Cole shook his head.

"This is unreal!" J.R. cried out.

While Eric Young was still hanging on to death, Duke Nukem started yanking the tie of one Mr. Nostalgia Critic, making the middle aged reviewer shaking around the knees.

"Uh-oh, Duke's got him by the tie!" J.R. pointed out.

"What's he got in store?" Tazz said, raising his eyebrow.

Using the Critic's head like a speed bag, Duke started hammering him with his fists, knocking him up upside the head repeatedly. Duke smirked when he started loving the image of the Critic's head bobbing back and forth.

"My goodness, what a beatdown." Cole cringed a little.

"Duke is taking it to the Critic here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He doesn't know when to stop!" Tazz shook his head.

With the Critic's head dizzying around back and forth, Duke winded up his arm, setting him up for something huge.

And then, out of nowhere...

 _*BAAAAAM!*_

Duke uppercutted the Critic so violently, his back collided with the turnbuckles!

"OH MY!" J.R. shrieked in response.

"Duke just frickin' uppercutted him off his shoes!" Tazz chuckled.

"The Critic will be feeling that one when this is over!" nodded Cole.

Before Duke could do anymore damage to The Critic, Luigi stepped in and hopped on Nukem's shoulders, trapping him with a sleeperhold. The plumber locked on that hold as tight as he could in order to render Duke out of every oxygen he could contain!

"He got that Sleeperhold locked in!" Tazz pointed out to J.R.

"How long will it take to keep Nukem down?" J.R. asked Cole.

"With a little guy like Luigi, who knows!" Cole shrugged.

Not effected by this sleeperhold one bit, Duke then picked Luigi up for military position, and then dropped him down to the mat!

The crowd suddenly took in incredible awe seeing that amazing counter right before them.

"Impressive counter by Duke Nukem!" J.R. smirked.

"He's looking very amazing since his entry so far!" Cole nodded.

"Duke's been unstoppable since entering this match!" Tazz nodded as well.

Meanwhile, Psylocke started wrenching the arm of one Naruto Uzumaki.

After his arm was good and tender, she turned him around and connected with a huge lariat!

"YEOUCH!" shouted the former ECW original. "Nearly took Naruto's frickin' head off there!"

"Psylocke's hot streak continues!" J.R. exclaimed.

Just as Psylocke stood tall on the apron, EY came in with a running elbow, knocking her off the apron to the floor and eliminating her. This brought much displeasure from the fans.

"Oh, come on now!" Cole whined while groaning.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Tazz groaned as well.

"That dastardly Eric Young has just eliminated Psylocke out of this match!" J.R. spoke out of disgust.

"And the fans do not like it one bit!" Cole shook his head.

 **36th Eliminated: Psylocke; Eliminated by: Eric Young; Duration: 7:46**

While a disappointed and frustrated Psylocke left ringside, EY turned around only to go face to face with Duke Nukem.

EY shivered in fear as the big muscleman approached him with his knuckles cracking. While that was going on though, the crowd turned to the entrance stage to check out who was coming out next.

"EY's in for it, now!" Tazz smirked for the thousandth time.

"That might have to wait, Tazz!" Cole said while pointing to the stage. "Look who's coming in!"

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #49: Leela (Futurama)**

The person who came out after the buzzer was a woman with a purple ponytail, white wifebeater, black pants, black boots and her most impressive feature: Her one big eye.

But that wasn't all. She started coming down the aisle on her motorbike, much to the enjoyment of fans.

"We got some hot wheels rollin' in now!" Tazz chuckled in delight.

"This woman here is definitely showing her American Badass!" J.R. exclaimed.

"If you can say so," Cole nodded in response. "Our next entrant is Leela from _Futurama_!"

After she got off her bike, Leela got on the apron, only to see Al Bundy groggy at the turnbuckle.

With some power added to her left foot, the attractive purple-haired cyclops rushed in and blasted the shoe salesman in the face with a Big Boot!

"WHOA!" Cole shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"MY GAWD, a running big boot to the shoe salesman!" J.R. cringed a little.

"What a way to start yourself off!" Tazz nodded.

Meanwhile, Duke Nukem and Eric Young were still in a stand off. In the middle of that confrontational stand-off, Duke gave him a very cold death stare in exchange.

"Nobody messes down my babes and lives!" Duke said, pointing at the crazy Canadian.

With those words spoken true from Nukem himself, Eric tried to throw a punch to Duke's face...

...

...but it didn't effect him, much to EY's shock.

"Well, that ain't gonna work." J.R. shook his head.

"It's like nothing that hits Duke can affect him!" Cole exclaimed.

"You've got that right Cole, he's like a machine!" Tazz nodded.

"Ow, that hurt." Duke smirked sarcastically at that unfazed hit.

"WHAT!?" Young shouted in shock. "How the hell can you still be up?"

In exchange, Duke Nukem grabbed him by the neck and strangled him through the turnbuckle, smirking in delight while hearing the begging cries of Eric Young himself.

The crowd was right on their feet, seeing EY come this close to getting his just desserts.

"Well, rest in peace, Eric Young." Cole smirked.

"I bet EY will finally be out of here!" Tazz smirked as well.

Strangling Eric Young to death, Duke Nukem raised his fist up and...

 _*BAAAM!*_

He hit EY with a dangerous heart punch!

"OW!" J.R. cringed heavily. "Great barbecue sauce on an open platter!"

"You said it right there, JR!" Cole nodded.

Seeing Young in intense pain, Duke decided to end EY's rain of terror in this Rumble.

Knowing there was a table set up at ringside, Duke got him down on his knees and lifted him up in a powerbomb position, holding him up on his shoulders.

"His life's flashing before his eyes, Cole!" Tazz smirked.

"I can't watch..." Cole gulped while cringing.

Using his added power and strength, Duke ran to the ropes and powerbombed Eric over the top rope and onto a table, breaking it in pieces as the crowd all popped gigantically for that bump!

"OH MY GAWD! OH MY GAWD!" J.R. screamed in horror.

"Duke got 'em! YES!" Tazz shouted, cheering at Nukem for that horrendous table bump.

"Duke just powerbombed Eric Young over the top and through a table!" Cole shouted.

"Yeah, and good riddance!" Tazz nodded.

"It's about time somebody got rid of that maniac!" J.R. sighed in relief.

 **37th Eliminated: Eric Young; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem; Duration: 11:31**

As the entire staff and EMT's were busy checking up at a battered Eric Young, Frankie Kazarian ended up doing the foolish thing by jumping up on Duke Nukem and feeding him some fast and furious blows to the head!

"Well, that's a smart move." Cole nodded.

"That's not smart by Kazarian!" Tazz shook his head in return.

"He must be asking for his own death note!" J.R. shook his head as well.

Those hits annoyed Nukem so much, he flipped Kazarian over on his shoulder.

As soon as Kaz got up, Leela blasted him in the face with a superkick!

"Bulls-eye!" Tazz shouted.

"Kazarian didn't expect that coming!" Cole smirked again.

"He just got blasted with that superkick!" J.R. replied.

While Kazarian was down and out, Duke Nukem finished it off with a freakishly huge leg drop straight to Kaz's throat!

"He drops the big leg!" J.R. cried out.

"That's gotta hurt!" gulped Tazz.

Meanwhile, Titus O'Neil was busy ramming Luigi around the right turnbuckle with shoulder block after shoulder block.

After he was out of it, O'Neil backed away from Luigi for a little bit, and performed his signature dog bark.

"Woof woof woof back at ya big guy!" Tazz smirked right to Titus.

"The freight train's comin' through!" J.R. exclaimed.

With Luigi slumped on the corner, Titus O'Neil rushed at him with great force...

...

...

...only for Luigi to move out of the way, leaving Titus to hit the turnbuckle painfully!

"Well, the train's off the rails." Tazz smirked again.

"Luigi was able to move out of the way there!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Titus may be out of it!" J.R. gulped.

As Titus began clutching his chest in pain, the crowd all turned to the entranceway yet again to see which entrant would make his way to the ring at the count of 10.

"Number 50's making his way momentarily!" Cole told everybody first-hand.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #50: Finn Balor**

Suddenly, the crowd all popped when they saw who was making their way through the entrance stage.

He was all dressed up in a very demon-like outfit with facepaint and all black tights, kneepads and boots. Chants of "Balor" began to ring all throughout the stadium as he made his way down the entrance ramp, much to the horror of the contestants in the ring (except for Naruto, Leela and Duke Nukem).

"Oh boy, the demon king's ready for a fight!" Tazz smirked while rubbing his hands.

"God almighty, it's the half-man, half-demon they call Finn Balor!" J.R. gasped in anticipation.

"Former NXT champion and WWE star Finn Balor is in the Rumble!" Cole exclaimed.

"I can see they're in for it now!" Tazz chuckled.

Suddenly, the Demon King's appearance in the Rumble forced the Nostalgia Critic to shiver in total fear, as if he was watching a horror movie come to life.

Heck, he was so scared, he started wetting himself on impact therefore causing laughter around the stadium!

"Uh oh, cleanup on aisle number 1!" Tazz said, laughing at the Critic's expense.

"It's like the Critic is seeing a ghost!" J.R. cried out.

"Yeah, except he's seeing the Demon King live and up close!" nodded Michael Cole.

Knowing the fear he suddenly caught himself in, the Critic knew one last thing what he had to do at a time like this.

"Agh, f**k this!" The Critic shouted.

Suddenly, the Critic had no choice but to run through the ropes and out of the ring in fear, possibly hiding under the apron as a way to protect himself from the Demon King.

"Well, looks like Critic's found himself a hiding place!" Tazz smirked once more.

However, Finn Balor heads to the outside and pulls Critic right out from under the ring.

"Well, maybe not..." Cole gulped.

"Balor won't let him get away that easily!" J.R. shook his head.

"If we know Balor boy, he doesn't allow anybody to run off from him!" Tazz told J.R.

The Nostalgia Critic was trying to beg for mercy the best way he knew now by getting on his knees and plead, but Balor wasn't having any of it.

So Finn dragged him back to the ring, only for the Critic to eat a huge Rough Ryder courtesy of Zack Ryder!

"Tough luck for the Critic!" chuckled Tazz.

"He ran right into a Rough Ryder, courtesy of Zack Ryder!" Cole shouted out.

The Critic soon got back up to his feet, but to his disappointment, he turned around to see Finn Balor standing there before him.

Balor then grabbed the Critic and tossed him right over the top rope and onto the floor, marking his first elimination.

"The Critic's over and out." Cole replied.

"The Critic's gonna remember that so we won't have to!" Tazz replied, still laughing at the Critic's expense. "See what I did, there?"

"This wasn't The Critic's night once he ran into Finn Balor, I can be sure of that!" J.R. shook his head once again.

 **38th Eliminated: The Nostalgia Critic; Eliminated by: Finn Balor; Duration: 7:35**

As soon as the Nostalgia Critic left, Titus O'Neil tried to blindside Balor with a clothesline, but the Demon King managed to duck and hit a Pele Kick in return!

Jim Ross: "Huge counter by Balor there!" J.R. exclaimed while at the same time was impressed by Balor's little strike attack.

Meanwhile, Mordetzky had trapped Naruto in the Masterlock, wearing the young Hokage down for as long as he could.

However, Leela came running in nailed Mordetzky with a kick to the back!

"WHOA! What a shot to the back." Cole gasped out of nowhere.

"I bet that'll leave him stinging!" Tazz nodded.

"Those kicks Leela does can sting anyone!" J.R. nodded as well.

After Mordetzky shook off the nerves from that attack, both Naruto and Leela took this opportunity to send the Masterpiece over the top rope, but he managed to hang on to the apron just barely.

"Masterpiece is over, but not out!" Tazz shook his head in a negative way.

"Mordetkzy was able to grab hold of the apron in time!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That was a close one for him!" Cole nodded.

The Masterpiece managed to get up to his feet on the apron, but it wouldn't be for long.

Both Naruto and Leela gave out a huge double superkick to Chris's face, knocking him down to the floor and eliminating him from the match!

"Eh, you were saying, Cole?" Tazz smirked to Michael.

"I guess I was wrong." Cole groaned in response.

"Mordetzky couldn't hang in there for long!" J.R. said, shaking his head once more.

 **39th Eliminated: Chris Mordetzky; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki and Leela; Duration: 10:50**

After the Masterpiece left ringside in defeat, the crowd all turned once again to the entrance stage to see the next entrant of the match enter (most of the time was spent focusing on Finn Balor's entrance).

"Here comes another superstar entering!" Cole exclaimed.

 **Wow, this was definitely hard work if I ever experienced it would be. Anyway, enough about that, let's take a look at our stats and see where he are right now:**

 **People still in the ring: 11**

 **People still left to go: 350**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic and Chris Mordetzky**

 **Still in the ring: Al Bundy, Duke Nukem, Finn Balor, Frankie Kazarian, Leela, Luigi, Naruto Uzumaki, Rainbow Dash, Sin Cara, Titus O'Neil and Zack Ryder**

 **So, will Duke Nukem continue to dominate?**

 **Can Naruto Uzumaki keep this up until the end?**

 **What's really under Sin Cara's mask?**

 **Am I sure that last question was there to fool you?**

 **Answers will be answered next chapter, so leave your feedbacks on this until then. Peace out to the motherland, bros!**


	8. Serving It Up Dead or Alive

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 8: Serving It Up Dead or Alive**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #51: Eric Forman (That 70's Show)**

As soon as the buzzer sounded, "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" by Lou Rawls started playing as a teenager with brown hair, khaki pants, black shoes and decked out in a Chicago Bears jersey (#34, mind you) came out through the stage.

Much to his surprise, he was instantly greeted with a huge babyface pop (who apparently liked him just for the jersey).

"Hey, check this out, Cole!" Tazz laughed in return.

"Here comes somebody from the 70's that must be a big Chicago Bears fan!" Cole nodded.

"None to less, here comes Eric Forman from _That 70's Show_!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I wonder what his father must be thinking seeing him like this?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"Well, his father is a Packers fan, so I'm sure he wouldn't be happy!" Cole shook his head in regret.

"Let's not forget that episode where they went to a Packers game and Eric beat up that crazed fan who was insulting his father." J.R. reminded Cole.

Eric ended up taking his time getting to the ring, which was why he was at ringside shaking and high-fiving the fans's hands.

And for extra measure, Eric's girlfriend, Donna Pinciotti, got up from her seat and kissed him right in the cheek for good luck!

"A little good luck kiss right there!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Having his girlfriend Donna at the front-row seat must be giving Eric good luck!" Cole nodded again.

After the kiss, Eric stormed the ring and started hitting dropkicks all around the ring from Al Bundy to Rainbow Dash to Titus O'Neil.

And then, he finished up with a hip toss to Sin Cara and kip-up for extra garnish.

"This kid's full of fire here!" J.R. said, feeling psyched up from this entrant.

"I bet ya JR, that kissed from Donna really pumped him up!" Tazz replied to J.R.

As Eric started hopping around full of energy, he saw Duke Nukem giving out shoulder blocks to Zack Ryder.

Still getting pumped up, he hopped over Duke and blasted the broski with a flying forearm to the face.

"Oooh, forearm... meet face!" J.R. cringed a little.

"What a shot to Zack Ryder!" Cole exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Finn Balor had Naruto trapped in a single underhook position, hoping to hit the ninja with a 1916.

But as he lifted him up, Naruto started shaking his legs in attempt to make sure Finn didn't lift him all the way up.

"Naruto trying not to be a part of that 1916!" Tazz gulped.

"The Leaf ninja is shaking Finn Balor to break free!" J.R. reminded everyone.

Finn Balor attempted to lift him up again, but Naruto still managed to shake loose.

Finally, Naruto managed to counter Finn's signature move by trapping the Demon King around his arm and locking his hands around his neck in a crossface!

"WHOA! Incredible counter!" Tazz gasped.

"Naruto has that crossface locked in!" Cole shouted out.

"It doesn't matter if you tap, submissions don't count in this match!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Good point there, JR!" Tazz nodded over to J.R.

"You have throw 'em over the top ropes and to the floor to eliminate their opponents!" Cole reminded everyone as well.

Naruto had that hold locked on tight, making Balor impossible to reach the ropes for safety. He could feel his arm nearly separating out of his shoulder the longer the ninja held onto the hold.

Before he could make Balor's arm separate though, Luigi came running in and dropkicked Naruto in the face, finally breaking the hold!

"Well, that finally stopped him!" Tazz smirked.

"Luigi came in and nailed Naruto with a dropkick!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

Meanwhile, somewhere over the lower right turnbuckle, Eric Forman's momentum was stopped momentarily when Leela held him upside down with a tree of woe and proceeded to choke the life out of him with her boot.

"Looks like Leela's making Eric eat his words." Cole pointed out.

"She's got her boot shoved up his mouth!" J.R. cringed again.

"That's gonna leave a bad taste for Eric!" Tazz gulped.

With Eric worn out, Leela went to the other corner, stancing herself to make a huge sliding dropkick.

So as she took off...

 _*BAAAM!*_

Leela was taken down by a football tackle, via Kazarian!

"YIKES!" Tazz shouted in surprise.

"That was vicious!" Cole cringed heavily.

"A bit uncalled for right there, but wow, what a tackle!" J.R. gasped in an impressive way.

"Leela will be feeling that in the morning!" Tazz pointed out.

While Leela lay slumped on the mat, the Rumble clock lit up again on the stage, bringing yet another entrant in the Rumble!

"Number 52's making his say momentarily!" J.R. said, pointing out to the entranceway.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #52: Karl Anderson**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with a bald head, black trunks, black kneepads, black boots and drenched in a long white vest came out to a mixed reaction, especially when he threw up the "KLIQ" hand signal way up in the air.

"Oh, this is gonna be too sweet!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands with a smile.

"I doubt that, especially since this guy was a former Bullet Club member." J.R. shrugged.

"Entering next is former Bullet Club member and former IWGP Tag Team Champion, Karl Anderson!" Cole exclaimed.

After he got in the ring, Luigi tried to surprise him with a hurricanrana, but Karl managed to counter by flipping Luigi right to the mat with a Death Valley bomb!

"Unbelievable counter there!" Cole exclaimed again.

"My gawd, Luigi got nailed with a death valley bomb!" J.R. cringed a bit.

"Anderson already comes in and makes his impact!" Tazz pointed out.

He was rolling on momentum for a while before Sin Cara stopped him out of nowhere with punches all over Anderson's head. That of course, managed to slow one-half of The Club down.

"Sin Cara doing his best to slow Anderson down!" J.R. pointed out.

"The only problem is that Anderson is a tough guy to take down!" Tazz told J.R. clearly.

After he roughed him up enough, Sin Cara then whipped Anderson to the turnbuckle, only for Karl to counter-whip the masked marvel in return.

As soon as he leaped top rope, he turned around and leaped back...

...

...

...only for Karl Anderson to catch him mid-air with a Double A Spinebuster!

"Oooh, someone get a spatula for Sin Cara!" Tazz cringed a little.

"He got the worst end of that spinebuster, I can be sure of it!" Cole nodded.

Meanwhile, Eric Forman was caught into a spider web of his own, getting fed backbreaker over backbreaker over Titus O'Neil.

Every time he felt Titus's knee plant Eric on the back, the skinny youngster would cringe in total pain.

"Titus O'Neil working on that back of Eric Forman." Cole replied.

"That kid must be feeling serious pain!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Titus is really nailing Eric with those knees of his." J.R. replied also.

Before Titus could deliver another more knees to Eric's back, Leela came out of nowhere and nailed Titus with a running dropkick.

"WHOA! Where did Leela come from?!" Tazz gasped, catching his breath a little.

"Titus didn't see that coming!" J.R. shook his head.

After Titus slumped to the mat from that attack, Zack Ryder recently nailed Al Bundy with a bodyslam.

But he wasn't done with him just yet. The broski then went up the top rope, hoping to nail the shoe salesman with the El-bro Drop.

"Ooooooh yeaaaaah, he's goin' up top, Cole!" Tazz said, doing his best "Macho Man" Randy Savage impression.

"It looks like Zack's gonna nail the El-bro drop!" Cole replied.

But before he could leap off though, Kazarian leaped to the top rope and grabbed Zack Ryder, flipping both of their bodies over with a rolling moonsault side slam, otherwise known as the Flux Capacitor!

His move sent the rest of the crowd into a huge rip-roaring frenzy!

"MY GAWD!" J.R. shouted in horror.

"Whoa!" Tazz shouted as well, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"I don't think I've seen a move like that before!" Cole shook his head.

"Just when Zack was going for the El-bro drop, Kazarian came in and countered!" J.R. exclaimed.

While the rest of the crowd was busy giving out a 'Holy S**t' chant from Kazarian's stunt, Duke Nukem was squeezing Naruto's head altogether using his own hands with a Cranium Crunch!

The ninja felt his head giving out a total migraine from the hold, therefore sitting down on his ass as a result.

"Uh-oh, Duke's got the vice grip in!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

"That's gotta be a very painful hold, especially since Naruto's trapped in!" J.R. gulped.

"Hopefully, the next competitor may save Naruto from harm. Here it comes!" Cole said, looking down at the countdown clock.

While Duke kept on clinching to the hold, the crowd's eyes all turned to the stage again, awaiting the next entrant of the match to enter.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #53: Hayate (Dead or Alive)**

As the buzzer sounded, a guy with wavy boyish-brown hair and dressed in a dark navy blue samurai garb came running through the curtain and rushed down the aisle to a lukewarm ovation from Soldier Field.

"Hey, I didn't know Leon Kennedy was a samurai! That's frickin awesome!" Tazz chuckled.

"That man is not Leon Kennedy, Tazz!" J.R. scowled at Tazz. "If you've seriously played the game _Dead or Alive_ , you would know that this man is a good fighter!'

"Entering at number 53 from _Dead or Alive_ is Hayate." Cole reminded everybody.

"Dang, I thought that looked like him." Tazz said out of embarrassment.

"Well you're wrong, Tazz!" J.R. said, slapping Tazz upside his head.

As Hayate got inside the ring, he was met face to face to Karl Anderson, who got fed with two punch shots to the gut, a backhand, and a roundhouse kick to the fruit basket in good measure!

"Look at this kid go!" Cole shouted.

"This man is a fine karate fighter from Japan!" J.R. shouted as well.

"I can already tell he's like a young Jackie Chan!" Tazz said as he was impressed by the fighter's skills.

He wasn't quite done with Anderson just yet. He decided to irish whip him, only for Karl to counter-whip him, therefore sending him running to the ropes. And as Anderson was going for a back body drop, Hayate leapfrogged over him and performed an excellent backwards roll, trapping Anderson right by his neck.

Hanging onto dear life, Hayate flipped him over with a headscissors, which sent Karl flying through the ropes and onto the floor. However, since he didn't go over the top rope, he was still in the match.

"Brilliant move by the ninja!" J.R. exclaimed once again.

"It's like Karl Anderson's not even trying!" Tazz smirked.

"Hayate is just too fast for Anderson!" Cole shook his head.

Getting back up, Hayate then saw Zack Ryder recover at the corner from the Flux Capacitor he took in the match not too long ago.

With perfect speed, Hayate ran over to the broski and hit him with a shining wizard, followed by a huge clothesline!

"Frickin 2-hit combo right there!" Tazz smirked out of enjoyment again.

"Hayate gets Zack with a shining wizard and a clothesline!" Cole exclaimed.

Meanwhile, both Rainbow Dash and Finn Balor were making quick work out of Sin Cara.

After Dashie panted Sin Cara with a backbreaker, she held him by his mask while the Demon King went up the top rope. The crowd was on their feet, gasping of awe of what would come next.

"Could this be?" Cole raised his eyebrow in question.

"I believe Balor's gonna nail it!" Tazz nodded.

With Sin Cara trying to break free, Finn Balor launched himself through the air and landed on top of the luchador with a Coup De Grace!

"My goodness!" J.R. gasped in amazement.

"What leap from the turnbuckle!" Tazz gasped as well.

"Coup De Grace nailed perfectly by Finn Balor!" Cole shouted with the greatest of ease.

Meanwhile, Naruto was recently knocked out by Titus O'Neil who planted a big boot across the ninja's kisser.

With the ninja knocked out, Titus decided to go for the kill by picking him up in an Oklahoma position while going near the ropes.

"Uh-oh, the kid could be going out here!" Tazz gulped.

"Seems that Titus is gonna try to eliminate Naruto!" J.R. pointed out.

"If he does, then Titus claims the bounty!" Cole exclaimed.

Right out of nowhere, Leela snuck up out of nowhere and dropkicked Titus in the back. The momentum from that attack sent both Naruto and Titus dangling over the top rope. Seeing that one of his feet was off the mat, Leela used every ounce of her strength to slowly get Titus over the top rope.

While Naruto was still on the apron, he used a little ounce of strength himself to help Leela get Titus over the rope, but Titus was able to hang on to the bottom rope and saving himself from elimination.

"What a double team there!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, he's not out yet!" Tazz shook his head at J.R.'s expense.

"Titus smart enough to hang in there from the time being!" Cole pointed out.

Suddenly, both Titus and Naruto were both fighting on the apron, hoping to knock each other off. The rest of Naruto's fans sitting at ringside was getting so tense and nervous at the thought of their underdog going home early.

"We have a fight going on here at the apron!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"Both Naruto and Titus are trying to knock each other off the apron, while at the same time trying to stay in this match!" J.R. reminded everyobe.

Somehow, Luigi saw the two of them fight it out at the apron and suddenly gave himself an idea.

So winding up his arms like Andy Kaufman, Luigi took off at them, only for both Titus and Naruto to lower down the rope for Luigi to tumble over the top and onto the floor!

"Mamma mia, it's game over!" Tazz said, chuckling at Luigi's expense.

"Luigi has been eliminated by both Naruto and Titus!" J.R. told everyone.

"Luigi won't be winning gold tonight!" Cole shook his head in return.

 **40th Eliminated: Luigi; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki and Titus O'Neil; Duration: 8:49**

As soon as Luigi left ringside in defeat, both Naruto and Titus were still fighting on the apron while at the same time, the crowd all stared at the Rumble clock, awaiting the next entrant of the match.

"Next entrant's coming up now!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #54: Rikishi**

After the buzzer sounded, the old "Too Cool" theme song started playing around Soldier Field, forcing the fans on their feet.

The fans then popped big as a heavy-set Samoan man with blonde hair and signature black thong came out with a good smile on his face.

"Talk about a blast from the past, guys!" Tazz shouted in anticipation.

"My gawd, there's gonna be some stink-faces tonight!" J.R. gulped.

"You said it, entering this match next is WWE Hall of Famer, Rikishi!" Cole nodded.

While Rikishi was still walking down the aisle, Zack Ryder recently hit Hayate with a running forearm smash to the face at the turnbuckle.

As Hayate sat down on his ass, Ryder separated from him a bit and started pumping up his fist, planning something big.

"We gonna see the broski boot here?" Tazz asked J.R.

"I think so!" Tazz nodded.

After doing his "Woo Woo Woo" chant, Zack rushed in and sent his boot out...

...

...

...only for Hayate to move out of the way, leaving Zack's nuts to wreck themselves in the ropes!

"Ooooh, short ride, bad landing!" Tazz hissed in return.

"That has to hurt for Zack!" Cole cringed a little.

The crowd all cringed on the painful impact that Zack took.

Seeing this, Karl Anderson decided to capitalize on the occasion by trying to throw Zack Ryder out while at the same time Rikishi got right in!

"Zack's in danger of going out here!" Tazz gulped again.

"He better hang in there, otherwise he'll be out of this match sooner!" J.R. pointed out for the thousandth time.

For Karl, however, his guard was accidentally let down as Rikishi came running and nailed both Anderson and Ryder (right by his leg) with a huge running hip splash!

"Ooooh, a Karl Anderson sandwich!" Tazz laughed.

"Yeah, with a little leg added to it!" Cole exclaimed.

"Who would like a Sandwich of Karl Anderson?" J.R. asked both Tazz and Cole.

The hit forced Karl to do down right on his butt.

Seeing him sit down on the corner, Rikishi adjusted his black thong and started raising the roof to a huge pop. Ryder knew what was coming so he managed to drag and limp himself away, leaving an already dazed Karl Anderson passed out on the corner.

"Ohh, no..." Cole gulped in horror.

"Good lord, I sense a stinkface in process!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Oh man, Anderson's gonna get it!" Tazz gulped in horror as well.

With his butt straight up to Anderson's face, Rikishi started rubbing his ass, turning Karl Anderson into a human window! The crowd went insanely huge for that single spot as Karl was having a hard time breathing under those flubby cakes of butt flesh, via Rikishi!

"Oh man, that stinks for him!" J.R. groaned out of disgust.

"No kidding JR, Anderson's gonna need to wash his face after this one!" Tazz shook his head.

"That stinkface was only the beginning to what Rikishi has in store!" Cole pointed out again.

Meanwhile, Sin Cara was trying his best to slow down Duke Nukem with lightning fast kicks to the leg, but unfortunately, much to Sin Cara's surprise, Duke wasn't going down easily.

"Look at Sin Cara go!" Tazz exclaimed.

"His kicks don't seem to have any affect on Duke!" J.R. exclaimed also.

"Nothing is affecting Duke in this match at all!" Cole shook his head as well.

Duke kept on smirking with each hit given to him.

But knowing how dull this grew for him, Duke connected with a hard throat thrust to Sin Cara followed by a huge Samoan drop!

"Bad mistake, Sin Cara!" Tazz said, shouting to Sin Cara from the announce table.

"Yeah, those kicks got him fuming." Cole replied.

"Sin Cara may have signed his own death note!" J.R. reminded Cole.

As Nukem got up, Al Bundy snuck up behind him and attempted to trap him with a sleeperhold. Yeah, good luck with that.

After only being trapped in that hold for perhaps a good 10 seconds, Duke fell backwards and broke off the hold, but that wasn't all. He dropped Al Bundy onto Sin Cara, crushing him with their combined weight.

"Whoa, talk about a human pancake!" Tazz gasped with a smile.

"Bundy just got dropped onto Sin Cara!" J.R. cried out.

"Nice reversal by Duke Nukem!" nodded Cole.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was right at the apron, choking out Eric Forman right by the neck while preventing an elimination attempt. She locked in those legs so hard and tight, it was making Eric's entire face go blue.

"Eric's getting choked to holy hell here!" J.R. cringed.

"Oh man, Eric better find a way to break free!" Tazz gulped, feeling a little tense.

"He might not survive this deadly hold!" Cole shook his head.

Before Rainbow Dash could put Eric out, Rikishi came in and broke the hold by superkicking Rainbow Dash in the face, which made her stumble on the apron, yet still hang on to the ropes.

"Well, boom goes the dynamite!" Tazz smirked in laughter.

Seeing Dashie struggle at the ropes, Titus O'Neil decided to capitalize by going over to Rainbow Dash by picking her up over his shoulders.

"Uh-oh, Rainbow Dash doesn't wanna be there!" Cole shook his head.

"It may be bye-bye for Dashie!" J.R. gulped.

"She better be hanging on tight!" Tazz gasped out of fear.

Titus then started running with Rainbow on her shoulders, but Dashie managed to get out of his grip, she drop-kicked Titus O'Neil over the top rope to the floor and eliminating him.

"Oh, it's back to the doghouse for him!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Titus O'Neil got drop-kicked by Rainbow Dash, and in the process, he's done for the night!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Tough luck for Titus!" J.R. shook his head.

 **41st Eliminated: Titus O'Neil; Eliminated by: Rainbow Dash; Duration: 12:48**

As Titus left ringside in total defeat, the crowd once again turned to the entrance stage, waiting for the next entrant to enter the match.

"We have our next entrant! Who will it be?" Cole asked everyone watching at home..

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #55: "Razor" Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron)**

As the buzzer sounded off once again, the crowd all cheered in unison as an anthropomorphic cat dressed in red-blue pilot gear came through the curtain.

He wasn't alone though as the Deputy Mayor of MegaKat City, Callie Briggs, ran alongside with him!

"Whoa, we got more 90's nostalgia comin'!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Comin' in at number 55 is one-half of the _SWAT Kats_ , Jake Clawson, better known as Razor!" Cole reminded everybody.

"This Kat looks ready to get in this match!" J.R. replied.

As Razor got on the apron, Kazarian tried to strike at him, but Razor stiffed him with a shoulder block and entered the ring by rolling on top of Kaz.

When Kazarian turned around, Razor nailed him with a huge Codebreaker which sent him over the rope but wrapped his arm around the middle rope, preventing a near-close elimination!

"WHOA!" Tazz shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Kazarian almost went out right there!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He's able to grab the middle rope to save himself there!" Cole exclaimed as well.

As Kazarian got up, Naruto suddenly ran right at him with a huge missile dropkick, but still managed to hang on to the ropes for dear safety!

"He's out-no wait a minute!" J.R. cried out.

"Kaz is still hangin' in there, Ross!" Tazz told J.R.

"He's not done yet!" Cole exclaimed once more.

Kazarian was able to roll himself back in the ring, but as soon as he was about to get up, Hayate came out of nowhere and dropkicked Kazarian on the side of his head, making him roll in pain!

"Well, Kaz got saved by the ropes but he didn't get saved that time from that!" Tazz pointed out.

"What a nasty dropkick from Hayate!" J.R. hissed while cringing. "Kazarian must be in some really pain!"

"Kaz isn't getting a break here!" Cole said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, while Naruto had Al Bundy in a rolling leglock, two unknown men came running down the aisle and entered the ring, currenly beating and stomping down on the ninja while the crowd booed.

One man had a yellow shirt, purple overalls, a yellow hat and a fat physique while the other man had a purple shirt, dark blue overalls, pointy shoes, purple hat and a tall skinny physique. These two went by the name of Wario and Waluigi.

"Oh come on, this again?!" Tazz groaned out of disgust.

"Oh lord! First there was Quagmire & Pewterschmidt, then The Ice Dancers and now these two Nintendo villains?" J.R. groaned as well.

"Come on now, not this again!" Cole cried out angrily.

"Wario & Waluigi must also be associated with Vince & The Authority!" Tazz pointed out as a possibility.

"Those two are gonna try to claim the bounty on Naruto!" J.R. exclaimed.

Seeing what's going on, Duke Nukem grabbed both villiains by their heads and headbutted them with a double noggin knocker.

Being irritated by the surprise attack, Naruto unloaded some heavy shots around Waluigi's face while both Duke and Razor ganged up on Wario, much to the delight of the fans sitting across the stadium.

"Well, that didn't last long." Cole shook his head.

"The Authority not doing too well there with those run-ins!" J.R. shook his head as well.

"Yeah, man!" Tazz exclaimed as he nodded. "I bet you guys that The Authority didn't expect anybody to help Naruto at all."

"Well, I can tell that The Authority's got some very nasty looks right now!" Cole pointed out.

"I know for a fact that The Authority will make people pay!" J.R. nodded.

After throwing some furious shots to the face, Naruto dropkicked Waluigi through the ropes and onto the floor.

Wario on the other hand, got unlucky. After being thrashed and messed up himself, both Duke and Razor double teamed the fat out-of-shape plumber by tossing him over the top rope and onto the floor, smashing his poor face on the floor!

"Oh, there goes his face!" Tazz hissed in pain.

As soon as Wario and Waluigi got up, security came running down the aisle and attempted to throw them out.

But as they were getting near them, Waluigi stepped in front of his friend, putting his dukes up in a foolish move.

"Waah, you'll never take me alive!" Waluigi laughed idiotically.

"Uh, I don't think that's smart there!" J.R. told Waluigi far away.

"For a villain, Waluigi sure doesn't have a brain!" Cole said, shaking his head from Waluigi's stupidity.

"You're not kidding Cole, he's a bigger idiot then Peter Griffin!" Tazz smirked.

Not taking anymore of Luigi's bullcrap for much longer, the security started punching and kicking both Wario and Waluigi to holy hell, not giving them a chance to fight back. This humiliating scene from the two brought satisfied smiles to the crowd in Chicago, getting their money's worth.

"Well, that escalated quickly!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" Tazz sighed in relief.

"I swear guys, seeing those two Nintendo villains out here was making me nautious!" J.R. told both Cole and Tazz.

As Naruto started laughing at them, Karl Anderson grabbed the ninja from behind and chucked him over the top rope.

But using quick reflexes, Naruto managed to skin the cat by hanging on to the ropes and bending his body forward, getting back in to a huge pop.

"Whoa, look at this!" Tazz said, nearly leaping off his seat for a minute.

"Naruto almost went out, but he hangs in there!" J.R. replied.

"He bends his body while hanging on to the ropes, saving himself in process!" Cole replied as well.

As Naruto got back into the ring, he stared down at Karl Anderson, who has back turned to him by trying to eliminate Finn Balor from the match.

Pissed off and irritated, Naruto snuck by behind Anderson and trapped him good with a Dragon Suplex!

"Yeouch! What a landing!" J.R. gulped in horror.

"What a dragon suplex there by Naruto!" Cole exclaimed.

With Anderson rolling around the mat in pain, the crowd turned to the stage to await the next entrant of the Rumble.

"Here comes entrant number 56 joining in!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #56: Chris Sabin**

Coming out after the buzzer was a man dressed in usual black tights, kneepads and boots, and decked himself in brown emo hair.

After doing the handgun signal to the rest of the competitors at the ring, he took off to a good standing ovation.

"Start your engines, guys. This is gonna get wild!" Tazz exclaimed.

"The Motor City has arrived in Chicago!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Coming out is Motor City Machine Gun member and former ROH Tag Team champion, Chris Sabin!" Cole announced to everyone.

As soon as he got into the ring, Sabin immediately went right to work on Kazarian by surprising him with a tilt-a-whirl scissors! Kaz immediately got up, only to eat an enzugiri from Sabin for good measure!

"He's shooting on all four cylinders right away!" J.R. cried out.

"Sabin's already unloading on Kazarian!" Cole pointed out.

"He's rollin'!" Tazz nodded.

As soon as he got up, Sabin forced Eric Forman to swing at him, only for Sabin to duck.

While Forman turned around, Sabin picked him up in a Samoan Drop position and hooked his opponents' legs, drilling him with a cross-legged samoan driver, also known as a Cradle Shock!

"Wow, what a move." Cole exclaimed.

"Sabin calls that the Cradle shock!" J.R. pointed out as well.

"It definitely was effective there." Tazz nodded once again.

While Sabin continued to be on a roll, both Duke Nukem and Rikishi stood between each other in a very tense standoff.

Both men definitely didn't know what to make of the other. Either Duke felt a bit disgusted by Rikishi's black thong or he was disgusted by that cold glare around the samoan's eyes.

"You really should put on pants. That's such a turn-off for me." Duke said, insulting the former Intercontinental Champion.

Offended by those comments, Rikishi tried to hit him right in the face, but only for Nukem to block his shot.

"He swatted his fist off." Tazz replied.

"Not even Rikishi can stop Duke!" J.R. shook his head.

After blocking his shot, Duke decided to stun the crowd out of nowhere.

With quick reflexes, Duke managed to scoop up Rikishi and body slam him, much to a big pop from the crowd!

"GOOD GAWD!" J.R. shouted out of horror.

"WHOA!" Tazz gasped, nearly losing his voice.

"Did Duke just lift up Rikishi and bodyslam him?" Cole said to both Tazz and J.R.

"I think he just frickin' did, Cole!" Tazz nodded.

"That was amazing there!" J.R. nodded as well.

With Rikishi down like a light, he got himself back up only to turn around and get planted with a big boot across the face.

The impact was more than enough to take the big man over the top rope and onto the floor, but Rikishi managed to hang on and grab the top rope just in time, saving himself from early elimination.

"He's got 'em!" Tazz pointed out.

"No, he doesn't!" Cole shook his head in correction.

"Rikishi holds on!" J.R. exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sin Cara was in the apron, being hung upside down while Razor and Leela tried their best to push him off. The luchador was basically hanging for dear life, so far.

"Sin Cara may be going out here!" J.R. exclaimed again.

"Hang in there, Sin Cara!" Tazz shouted to Cara from the announce table.

After seconds of struggling, Sin Cara finally managed to kick and push both Razor and Leela off of him for the time being. But he wasn't done yet.

He then went up the top rope hoping to pull off some top rope offense. But before he could leap however, Karl Anderson came running in and hit the faceless luchador with a Rocket Kick, knocking Cara off the turnbuckle. But the luchador managed to save himself because his feet ended up wrapping itself around the bottom rope.

"Hey, he's out!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Wrong again, Tazz!" Cole shook his head once more.

"This shows how much these competitors want to stay alive without touching the floor." J.R. explained to Tazz.

"You can tell how bad they want that money!" Tazz replied.

Meanwhile, Kazarian had Hayate drilled with a 10-punch salute around the upper left turnbuckle.

One by one, he kept feeding shot after shot straight to the ninja's forehead, leaving him unable to escape.

"Look at him go!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Kazarian laying those punches to Hayate!" Cole exclaimed also.

Meanwhile, Naruto ended up rammed into a corner by Rikishi. Rainbow Dash attempted to charge at him, but Rikishi moved out of the way and ran into Naruto, getting both of them in the corner.

Not done with his work, Rikishi then threw Sin Cara in the corner with the two.

"Ah, what a move!" J.R. gasped in amazement.

"I think Rikishi's about to pull triple duty here!" Tazz smirked.

With all three contestants dizzy in the corner, Rikishi rushed over to Naruto, Rainbow and Sin Cara and crushed him with his ass, knocking all three of them down.

"Ah, yikes! That's a strike!" Tazz gasped as well.

"More like a turkey!" nodded J.R.

"I think Rikishi's setting them up for a 3 way stinkface!" Cole pointed out.

And Cole was right. Rikishi approached them while raising his thong straight up his crack, much to the delight of the crowd.

So as soon as he closed in, Naruto, Rainbow and Sin Cara all suffered the stinkface all by himself. Good thing Sin Cara was wearing the mask that protected his nose, otherwise if he'd smell it, their noses would die out right away.

"My god, that's nasty!" Tazz cringed while clenching his nose in disgust.

"Good lord! Those three will be feeling that for a while!" J.R. cringed as well.

"Rikishi nails three for the price of one stinkface!" Cole cried out.

"They're gonna need to down a whole bottle of mouthwash for that!" Tazz pointed out.

As Sin Cara was trying to get his senses straight, he failed to recover from that horrifying moment caused by Rikishi as Karl Anderson came out of nowhere and pushed Sin Cara over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of boos!

"And that Stinkface from Rikishi costs his chances of victory!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's gonna need to wash his mask off from that smell." Tazz pointed out again.

"There's no doubt regretting that, Tazz!" nodded J.R.

 **42nd Eliminated: Sin Cara; Eliminated by: Karl Anderson; Duration: 8:46**

Rainbow Dash did her best to recover from that stinkface, but unfortunately, it didn't help her much.

While recovering, Finn Balor came in and clotheslined her over the top and onto the floor eliminating Rainbow Dash from the match. The Chicago crowd didn't appreciate that very well as Dashie's elimination brought much booing from the fans!

"Oh man, now Rainbow Dash is gone too!" groaned Tazz.

"She was another one of the favorites, now she's done!" Cole replied.

"What a performance in this match by Rainbow Dash!" J.R. nodded again.

 **43rd Eliminated: Rainbow Dash; Eliminated by: Finn Balor; Duration: 18:50**

As Rainbow Dash left ringside, the fans ended up giving her a great ovation for her effort in this match while she started clapping some hands of the fans.

Right after she left, the crowd all turned to the entrance stage yet again to see the next entrant enter the Rumble.

"Who's entering the Rumble match next?" asked Cole.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #57: Sanji (One Piece)**

As soon as that buzzer sounded, a blonde-haired man dressed in black-blue formal with a cigarette in his mouth came out to a huge ovation from the crowd, mostly from the ladies. They couldn't help but go ga-ga all over the 57th entrant of the match.

"Well, here comes a favorite with the ladies." J.R. pointed out.

"Aw yeah, my favorite member of the Straw Hat Pirates baby!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Our next entrant is non-other then the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates, Sanji!" Cole exclaimed.

Before Sanji could get in the ring however, he noticed one of the Straw Hat Pirates's long-time friends, Vivi, sitting at ringside. Looking at her from the apron, Sanji decided to work his charm out on her.

"Long time no see," Sanji winked over to Vivi. "Just so you know, if I win, I'm cookin' you dinner!"

Vivi just couldn't help but blush from that little promise given to her by the handsome chef.

"Well, that's a statement if I heard one!" chuckled Tazz.

"Give me a break, this man is such a perv!" J.R. said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're telling me!" Cole nodded to J.R.

While Sanji was still on the apron, he noticed Kazarian going after him.

He immediately got out of the way and hit Kaz with an elbow. While he was stunned, Sanji slingshotted over the rope and went down on Kazarian with a DDT!

"Wow, Sanji's startin' strong with that slingshot DDT!" Tazz pointed out.

"Talk about making an impact!" Cole nodded.

With Kazarian down, Sanji continued more offense on him.

So he leaped to the upper rope and flung back onto Kaz, decking him with a top-rope springboard moonsault!

"Sweet barbecue sauce!" J.R. shouted in surprise.

"Whoa! Nice moonsault from out of nowhere!" Tazz exclaimed.

As Sanji immediately got up, Chris Sabin decided to catch him by surprise with a German Suplex!

However, Sanji managed to land on both of his feet and surprise Sabin with a Trouble In Paradise spin kick!

"Trouble In Paradise right upside Sabin's noggin!" J.R. exclaimed also.

"That caught Sanji off guard!" Tazz said to J.R.

"He didn't see that coming!" Cole shook his head.

While that was going on, Eric Forman was busy getting Duke Nukem down with axe handle shots to the back, Demolition-style! Not too long ago, Zack Ryder joined in, feeding some axe handle shots of his own to Nukem himself.

"Wow, never seen Nukem down on his knees before." Tazz gasped.

"And I thought that nobody could take Duke Nukem down!" J.R. gasped as well.

"I believe the participants realize they can't do it on their own!" Cole shook his head again.

Not too long ago, both Al Bundy and Razor joined in, pummeling Nukem in a 4-on-1 beatdown!

Somehow, everyone around Soldier Field broke out in a "Nukem" chant, giving him strength to fight back! The four contestants suddenly felt Nukem shake as if he was begging to break out of the pile.

"Something's going on here." Cole replied.

"I think Duke's finding the strength to fight back!" Tazz pointed out.

"These four participants can't seem to get him out!" J.R. exclaimed.

After being on his knee for a considerable amount of time, he pushed them all away to a big pop from the fans.

Pissed off for too long enough, Duke Nukem wrapped his hands around Zack Ryder's neck, lifted him up, and slammed him down with a Gallows Pole chokeslam!

"Well, that sucks for Ryder." gulped Tazz.

"Excellent Gallows Pole chokeslam by Nukem!" J.R. cried out.

"It was a matter of time before somebody pissed him off!" Cole said to J.R.

With bent up rage inside him, Nukem started going on a roll.

As soon as he approached Razor, he surprised the pilot-fighting kat with a big boot straight to the jaw!

"Good gawd, a shot to the kisser!" J.R. shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"Razor just got booted right there!" Tazz exclaimed.

The next target Nukem went after was Eric Forman.

Eric tried to go after him with a hurricanrana, but Nukem caught him and slammed him with a powerbomb!

"Bad place, wrong time, Eric!" Tazz shook his head.

"This mistake could cost Eric deeply!" J.R. pointed out.

"He might not last long!" Cole shook his head.

However, Nukem wasn't done with the skinny youngster just yet. Nukem then lifted Eric up and slammed him down for a 2nd powerbomb!

"Duke's hit Eric with another powerbomb!" J.R. pointed out again.

"That'll flatten him like a pancake." Tazz smirked in laughter.

Once again, Nukem wasn't done with Eric.

Knowing that two powerbombs weren't enough, Nukem lifted him up, hoping to hit a third powerbomb for good measure.

"It looks like Duke's gonna go for a third powerbomb!" Cole shouted.

"My gawd, will Eric survive that?" J.R. asked Cole.

Before Duke could lift Eric up onto his shoulders, Chris Sabin came jumping off the ropes and hit Duke with a flying forearm.

"DE-NIED!" chuckled Tazz.

"Sabin nails Nukem with a flying forearm out of nowhere!" J.R. pointed out once more.

"Shades of WWE Hall-of-Famer, Tito Santana!" Cole exclaimed.

As soon as Eric Forman got back up to his feet, Rikishi came in and superkicked Eric over the top rope to the floor, ending Forman's run for the night.

"Well, that didn't look so groovy." J.R. shook his head.

"Eric's done for the the night!" Tazz shook his head as well.

"He definitely won't be celebrating at the Forman household, that's for sure." Cole gulped.

 **44th Eliminated: Eric Forman; Eliminated by: Rikishi; Duration: 6:47**

While Eric went back to the locker room disappointed, the Rumble clock lit up once more, bringing in yet another entrant from the curtain!

"Another entrant's about to enter momentarily!" J.R. said, pointing out at the entranceway.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

After the buzzer sounded, the crowd was cut off by the sound of a guitar riff.

The riff nearly sounded like a guitar version of the song "Girls In Cars", the theme song made famous by WWE tag team from the 80's, Strike Force.

"Yo, where's that sound coming from?" Tazz said, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Sounds like the theme song from a legendary tag team!" J.R. said to Tazz.

Suddenly, the next entrant came out decked out in an nearly identical Blake Michael haircut, but that wasn't all. He was decked out in white tights, white kneepads, white boots, white Starter jacket, and brought out a guitar in which he was playing the riff on, much to an impressive ovation.

 **Entrant #58: Ethan Diaz (Stuck in the Middle)**

"Hey, look at this, guys!" Tazz said, pointing in laughter.

"Well I'll be damned, this guy looks like a younger Tyler James mixed with Kurt Cobain!" Cole exclaimed.

"From the newest Disney show _Stuck in the Middle_ , this is Ethan Diaz!" J.R. replied.

"Like that outfit he has on!" Tazz smirked. "Did Martel and Santana get this kid up for adoption?"

"Don't be stupid, Tazz!" Cole said, whacking Tazz in the back of his noggin.

As Ethan finally got into the ring, he started dropkicking both Naruto, Finn Balor and Hayate while busy hopping on his feet like Martel whenever he would get in a hot tag.

"Wow, this kid's gone nuts!" Tazz smirked.

"He's delivering dropkicks to everybody!" J.R. shouted.

"Ethan's showing how impressive he is!" Cole nodded in unison.

After delivering an arm drag to Leela, he went over to Duke Nukem and gave him an arm drag for a good measure.

Except there was one problem...

...

...

...Ethan couldn't lift him the hell up off his feet.

"Oh, boy..." J.R. gulped.

"Ethan's gonna need to do a lot more to take down Duke Nukem!" Tazz said, shaking his head in regret.

"He's gonna need backup!" Cole nodded once more.

Ethan tried to lift him up again, but unfortunately, all it did was made Duke Nukem smile in response.

As the teen looked up, Duke raised his fist and sent it straight into Ethan, slamming him down on the mat!

"Welp, that was a fail!" Tazz said, chuckling like crazy.

"Ethan didn't stand a chance against a man like Duke Nukem!" J.R. shook his head.

"That hurt worse than the Strike Force breakup at WrestleMania V!" Tazz said, before pointing out to Ethan. "Look, Ethan's doing a perfect impression of Tito now!"

"Showing the shades of Tito Santana, I can be sure!" Cole nodded.

"I was actually of thinking of the part where Tito's down on his back all the time." Tazz said to Cole.

"Come on Tazz, give the boy some credit!" J.R. said, scowling at Tazz.

While both Cole and J.R. were even more dumbfounded by Tazz's comments, Sanji had Al Bundy trapped at the lower right turnbuckle with Daniel Bryan-like kicks straight to the shoe salesman's chest. The chef started firing hard and non-stop, not even giving Al Bundy a chance to even get a breather in.

"Sanji's putting his good legs to use here!" Cole pointed out.

"Using kicks from Daniel Bryan!" J.R. nodded.

After the last kick got Al Bundy down on his butt, Sanji backed away from him and took in a three point stance.

He then took off running and blasted Al Bundy with a running corner dropkick to the face!

"Oooh, he hits the bullseye!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What an impressive running kick to the face there by Sanji!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"He's been very impressive!" Cole nodded too.

As soon as the chef got up, Frankie Kazarian decided to go right after Sanji by starts taking shots at him.

And then, he wrapped the blonde-haired chef with a half-nelson choke with body scissors. Kaz did his best to rid Sanji of his breath, locking in that hold as tight as he could. Sanji tried to wobble his upper body and forth just to escape, but Kazarian just would not let go of him.

"Kazarian got Sanji trapped good!" J.R. pointed out.

"It could any minute before Sanji could pass out!" Tazz told J.R.

"Can Kazarian take him down?" Cole asked both J.R. and Cole.

Just before Kazarian can put Sanji down, the chef managed to roll over and get on his knees.

Taking a huge deep breath, Sanji managed to pick himself up with Kazarian on his back, much to the awe from the Chicagoans sitting at ringside!

"Hey, check that out!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"Sanji's back up to his feet with Kazarian still on his back!" J.R. gasped in amazement.

"What's he got in store?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

Using his power, Sanji pushed Kazarian towards the corner, finally breaking the hold.

But as soon as he got Kaz off of him, Al Bundy blasted Sanji with a running diving shoulder block!

"What a sack!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Al Bundy using his old high school football moves there!" Tazz smirked.

Meanwhile, Rikishi was being ganged on by many of the participants. Rikishi was struggling to keep himself from elimination by fighting off Finn Balor, Leela and Ethan Diaz.

"Rikishi's in a major pickle here." Cole pointed out as well.

"Yeah, and I ain't even hungry yet!" Tazz nodded as his stomach rumbled.

"These competitors realized what big of a threat Rikishi is, now many of them have to team up to eliminate him!" J.R. clearly explained.

Seeing what was happening, many more of the participants started jumping on Rikishi like a bunch of rabie-infested dogs. Soon there was Duke Nukem, Al Bundy, Finn Balor, Zack Ryder, Leela, Karl Anderson, Ethan Diaz, Jake Clawson, Hayate and Chris Sabin all teaming up on him. After a good 15 seconds, they lifted Rikishi over the ropes and to the floor, eliminating him.

"Uh-oh, the big guy's outta here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Rikishi has just been eliminated!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"And it took many of the competitors in the ring to eliminate him!" Cole nodded.

 **45th Eliminated: Rikishi; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem, Al Bundy, Finn Balor, Zack Ryder, Leela, Karl Anderson, Ethan Diaz, Jake Clawson, Hayate and Chris Sabin; Duration: 4:48**

As soon as Rikishi got up, he was greeted with a tremendous ovation for his efforts in the ring.

After he left, the Rumble clock appeared yet again, therefore bringing in yet another entrant to the match!

"Here comes the next superstar ready to enter!" J.R. said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #59: Ron Zombie (Northeast Wrestling)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with a black Rob Zombie tanktop, black shorts, black kneepads, black boots and long black hair with goatee came out to a very surprising ovation.

Obviously because he brought out a barbed wire baseball bat in hands.

"Uh-oh, I got a feeling this isn't baseball season anymore!" Tazz gulped.

"This has become more like the season of the hardcore dead!" J.R. corrected Tazz.

"Here comes former Northeast Wrestling Champion, 'The Hardcore Icon', Ron Zombie!" Cole exclaimed.

Seeing that barbed wire baseball bat in his hands, some of the competitors in the ring retreated under the ropes in fear of not getting hit through that thing. After he got in the ring, he cleared the ring permanently.

"Whoa, that guy ain't right!" Tazz shook his head.

"Zombie has risen from the Dead!" J.R. cried out.

"He's just swinging that barbed-wire bat at everybody!" Cole pointed out in fear.

Right after that was said and done, the person who managed to stay in the ring was Duke Nukem. As Ron turned right around to him, the two men were suddenly caught in a very intense standoff.

The crowd all stood up on their feet and cheered as wildly as they could. Chants of "Let's go, Zombie" and "Let's go, Nukem" were all traded around back-and-forth, giving each competitor the motivation they both needed.

"This is about to get deadly." Cole gulped.

"Zombie and Nukem are standing off face to face, and the fans are loving it!" J.R. cried out.

"Oh man, what's about to unfold?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

With their face-off going under way, Zombie clenched onto the bat as tight as she could.

But before he could swing it towards Nukem, he swung the bat towards Hayate instead, who got hit in the ribs!

"Ohhh!" Tazz cringed heavily.

"Good lord!" gasped J.R.

"Didn't see that coming!" Cole shook his head.

"I seriously thought that Ron Zombie was gonna nail Duke Nukem with that barb-wired bat!" Tazz cried out.

"Well instead, he nails Hayate who came out of nowhere!" J.R. corrected Tazz once again.

With a smirk, Ron Zombie then pushed Hayate onto Duke Nukem, who lifted the ninja up and slammed him down with a Pop-Up Powerbomb!

"Pop-Up Powerbomb by Nukem!" Cole exclaimed.

"Zombie and Nukem with a good double team move there!" J.R. pointed out.

"If Duke Nukem and Ron Zombie team up, then everybody in the ring will be in serious trouble!" Tazz exclaimed as a possibility.

With Hayate's back stiff and sore as ever from that move, Duke Nukem picked him right up immediately and sent him over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him once again!

"Well, talk about _Dead or Alive_ here, guys! Looks like someone died!" Tazz chuckled in laughter.

"Well in his chances, yes!" J.R. nodded.

"Hayate has been eliminated by Duke Nukem!" Cole exclaimed.

 **46th Eliminated: Hayate; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem; Duration: 6:35**

After Hayate simply limped away from ringside, the rest of the competitors decided to lunge themselves at the two, hopefully to weaken and slow both Nukem and Zombie down.

"Well, that's a wise move if I'd seen one!" Tazz nodded.

"All of the people are gunning for the two right now!" pointed out Cole.

"Those competitors see how Nuke and Zombie are big threats in this match! But can they get them out?" J.R. stated.

Immediately, both Duke Nukem and Ron Zombie started to fight back against everybody in the ring.

One by one, they were headbutting, punching and kicking away everyone that was fighting them. The most unlucky victim out of the bunch was Zack Ryder, who Nukem grabbed right by the neck and slammed down with a huge chokeslam!

"Broski down!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What a chokeslam from Nukem to Ryder!" J.R. nodded.

"That's gotta take a lot out of Zack!" Cole nodded as well.

As many of the competitors got back up, Kazarian grabbed Sanji by the head, and started heading to the ropes in attempt to eliminate him.

However, Sanji reversed it and tossed Kazarian over the top and to the floor instead, marking the chef's first elimination of the match.

"Oh my!" J.R. gasped.

"Welp, it's back to the future for Kaz!" Tazz chuckled.

"One half of the Addiction is out!" Cole exclaimed in unison.

 **47th Eliminated: Frankie Kazarian; Eliminated by: Sanji; Duration: 13:50**

After Kazarian started throwing a little fit at ringside, the crowd yet again turned to the stage in anticipation of the next entrant that was about to enter the match.

"I'm psyched, guys! We got number 60 comin'!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands in patience.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #60: Dexter Charming (Ever After High)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with glasses, blue jacket, black shirt, white jeans, blue sneakers, and a gold crown (which covered his brown hair) made his way down the aisle with a well-received reception from the Chicago crowd.

"Looks like we got some royalty here in the Rumble!" Tazz exclaimed.

"This young man is one of Prince Charming's sons!" J.R. told Tazz first-hand.

"Representing the webtoon/doll line _Ever After High_ and brother of Daring Charming at #60, Dexter Charming!" Cole exclaimed once more.

As Dexter hit the ring, he started punching right away to Zack Ryder with a three-hit combo.

And then, he started rolling his arms and gyrating his hips a bit like a certain American Dream, driving his elbow straight onto the broski's head!

"This kid's got some moves!" J.R. pointed out.

"He just got in this match and so far, Dexter's showing how good he really is!" Tazz chuckled.

Feeling pumped up, Dexter managed to dodge a clothesline from Finn Balor and trap the Demon King in a full nelson.

Without any warning, Dexter flipped Finn Balor over, nailing a huge Dragon Suplex!

"What a dragon suplex!" Cole exclaimed.

"Dexter just dropped the Demon King with that!" J.R. exclaimed yet again.

"Yeah, no kidding!" nodded Tazz.

While continuing the pump up the crowd, Dexter saw Duke Nukem choke out Jake Clawson right by the lower left turnbuckle.

Just like a ninja, Dexter slapped the back of Nukem's head, therefore pissing him off! And as he turned around, Dexter pushed Ethan Diaz into him, forcing Nukem to stare down at the scared Latin guitarist.

"Uh-oh, bad idea!" Tazz said, laughing at Ethan's pity.

"Oh my, Dexter or Ethan could be be next for Duke!" Cole gulped.

"Pissing Duke Nukem off is worst thing you could ever do!" J.R. explained to everyone watching at home.

"Looks like Martel's son is gonna get it!" Tazz said, still laughing his butt off.

"If I was Ethan, I'd get the hell out of there!" Cole replied.

"Nice Dukem, good little Dukem..." Ethan said, shuddering in fear while trying to calm Duke down.

Begging wasn't gonna help, so Nukem responded to the kid the only way he knew how...

...

...

...by leveling him with a huge freakish lariat!

"Oh my god!" Tazz laughed loudly.

"GOOD LORD!" cried out J.R.

"Ethan's a dead man!" Cole shouted in horror.

While the attack knocked a few nerve cells off of Ethan's body, he started scooting on his knees and gave out the "time-out" signal. to one of the referees, namely Earl Hebner.

"I quit! I quit!" Ethan shouted to Earl.

"Is that kid serious?" J.R. said, raising his eyebrow again.

"He's calling for the referees to save him!" Tazz chuckled again.

"It's almost like Ethan's waving a white flag!

Suddenly from nowhere, Zack Ryder came behind Duke Nukem and hit him with a huge missile dropkick.

"Well, something finally stopped him!" sighed Tazz.

"Zack Ryder hits Nukem with a dropkick from nowhere!" exclaimed J.R.

"Duke's down for the first time for this match!" Cole pointed out.

With Duke Nukem down, Naruto Uzumaki took his time to capitalize.

So as soon as he leapt up to the top, the Leaf ninja launched himself from the top and nailed Nukem with a Frog Splash, Eddie Guerrero-style!

"Naruto hits the frog splash!" J.R. pointed out as well.

"Showing shades of Eddie Guerrero, I like that!" Tazz nodded.

The worst wasn't over for Nukem just yet.

Leela decided to do some damage to the fearless muscleman by wrapping her legs around his neck in a figure 4 neck-lock! However, while at the same time, Karl Anderson decided to trap Nukem with a Figure 4 Leglock, having Duke trapped between two unescapable submission moves!

"Duke's been caught!" gasped Cole.

"Just like a rock and a hard place, Cole!" nodded Tazz.

"Leela and Karl Anderson are wearing him down!" explained J.R.

The pain was growing so intense for the Duke-Meister. He tried fighting it out the best that he could, but soon felt numbness around his arms. He even tried rolling around, but nothing was working. Both Leela and Anderson were basicially attached to him like spider monkeys!

"Duke-man's showin' some weakness here, it seems!" Tazz gulped.

"This could take Duke out of his mojo!" Cole nodded.

Just when Duke was going down, he found the strength to fight out of both holds.

So using his second wind, he rolls over and breaks out of the necklock, while at the same time, locked in a reverse Figure 4 on Karl Anderson. This time, Karl was the one doing the screaming.

"Nukem's turnin' things around here!" J.R. said, pointing out to the reversal.

"He's still got some fight left in him!" Tazz nodded.

While Duke still locked Karl on that reversal, the Rumble clock had lit up once again on the titantron, bringing yet another entrant to the match.

"Number 61 is coming our way momentarily!" Cole said as the Rumble clock started ticking down.

 **Wow, talk about a chapter to close out 2016 just in time. Let's see what kind of stats we got here.**

 **People still in the ring: 14**

 **People still left to go: 340**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate and Frankie Kazarian**

 **Still in the ring: Al Bundy, Chris Sabin, Dexter Charming, Duke Nukem, Ethan Diaz, Finn Balor, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Leela, Naruto Uzumaki, Ron Zombie, Sanji, Titus O'Neil and Zack Ryder**

 **Will Ethan Diaz continue to get his ass handled by Duke Nukem?**

 **Are more Coup De Graces are in store from Finn Balor?**

 **Will Sanji continue to flirt with Vivi from the ring?**

 **How many cups of mouthwash will Rainbow Dash consume to get the Rikishi stench off her face?**

 **Either way, you'll have to find out until next chapter, so leave your feedbacks like always. Until then, have a happy new year and have a merry hangover! WHOO-HAAAAAAAAAH!**


	9. Step by Step, Pain by Pain

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrestling.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 9: Step By Step, Pain By Pain**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #61: Jey Uso**

After the buzzer sounded, the next entrant came out wearing red/black tribal paint on the left side of his face and wearing some red/black shorts for good measure.

As he was greeted by this capacity crowd, the 61st entrant shouted out "Uce" while the people shouted "O" in return.

"Aw yeah, we about to get Uso crazy tonight!" Tazz smirked.

"You've got that right, this man is one of Rikishi's sons!" Cole nodded.

"Our next entrant is one half of the former tag team champions The Usos, Jey Uso!" J.R. exclaimed.

As soon as Jey hit the ring, he immediately leveled Razor hard in the face with a superkick, followed by another one straight to Chris Sabin's face!

"A superkick! And then another one!" J.R. gasped.

"Jey's kicking everybody!" Tazz exclaimed also.

Razor tried to recover by dragging his body to the upper left turnbuckle, but that proved to be a mistake.

Still getting pumped, Jey let out his signature "USO" chant as he rushed right at the anthropomorphic kat, nailing him with a running hip splash (the similar move that Umaga had done in his career)!

"Oh my!" J.R. gasped in surprise.

"What a running hip attack there by Jey Uso!" Cole shouted out.

Meanwhile, Zack Ryder ran right towards Leela with a huge forearm smash, making her groggy down at the lower right turnbuckle.

"Huge forearm upside her head!" Tazz smirked.

"That's possibly the set up for the Broski Boot!" J.R. said to Tazz.

"We might be seeing that!" Cole nodded.

Forming his hand into a fist, Ryder fist-pumped the crowd with his signature "Woo Woo Woo" chant.

But before he could hit it, Ron Zombie snuck from behind and grabbed Ryder by tossing him over the top rope, but Zack was able hang on to the bottom ropes at the last minute and keep his feet from hitting the floor.

"Ryder is out!" Tazz shouted out before checking the feet.

"Not yet, Tazz! Look!" J.R. pointed out.

"That was a close one for Zack!" Cole sighed.

"It still shows you how bad they want it!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

As Zack quietly rolled himself back in the ring, Ethan Diaz was busy trying to keep Finn Balor in control with a Figure 4 Leglock.

Before he could even think about locking it in, Balor pushed him away, leaving Ethan's shoulder to hit the ringpost!

"OH! That ain't good." Cole gulped.

"That's gonna leave a mark on Ethan's face, I tell ya!" nodded Tazz.

As Ethan turned around, the Demon King trapped him in a single underhook position.

And then, Finn lifted him up in the air, crashing Ethan's entire head down on the mat with a 1916!

"He plants him with the 1916!" J.R. shouted.

"That's gonna be serious head trauma for him!" Cole shouted as well.

With Ethan knocked out, Finn Balor went to the top rope right away, hoping to hit the youngster with a huge Coup De Grace.

The crowd popped to their feet immediately in anticipation of seeing the finisher that opponents have been fearing.

"Are we gonna see another one?" Tazz raised an eyebrow.

"Balor's gonna go for it again!" J.R. exclaimed.

After a deep breath, Balor leapt off the top...

...

...

...only to get blasted by a huge superkick from Sanji, leaving the crowd stunned!

"Oh my!" Cole gasped.

"HOLY S**T!" Tazz shrieked in a breathless way.

"Good God almighty, Sanji just superkicked Finn Balor outta nowhere!" J.R. shrieked as well.

While the crowd broke out in a 'Holy s**t' chant repeatedly, Chris Sabin tried to surprise Duke Nukem with a hurricanrana, but Nukem countered with a very huge spinebuster!

"Epic fail from Sabin!" Tazz cried out.

"No luck on his behalf!" Cole shook his head.

However, Duke wasn't done with Sabin just yet.

He then picked up his leg, wrapped it around his neck, and picked him right up for a stretch muffler!

"He's got 'em up pretty good!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What an excruciating Stretch Muffler!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"This is not the kind of position Sabin wanted to be in!" J.R. shook his head also.

However, while Sabin was still turned upside down, Nukem made it very hard for the veteran by transitioning it into a crab! This made the pain to his leg very worse for Sabin than expected. With each passing second, he was losing a little muscle holding up that leg.

"Sabin's not used to feeling the pain here." Cole replied.

"He's never seen a guy like Duke Nukem, Cole!" Tazz said to his partner.

"Just imagine the sound of that leg being torn from Chris Sabin's body!" J.R. exclaimed while he cringed.

While Sabin was still being trapped in that Stretch Muffler, the crowd all turned to the titantron, awaiting the arrival of the next entrant of the match.

"We got our next entrant coming up! Who will it be?" Cole wondered.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #62: Paul Phoenix (Tekken)**

Coming out after the buzzer was another musclebound man with a red karate gi and very blonde eraser-hair.

He started pumping up the Chicago crowd, who were busy chanting "Phoenix" just to hype the 62nd entrant up.

"Oh man, talk about a tough customer! Here's one now!" Tazz chuckled.

"No doubt that this man is one of Tekken's best fighters!" nodded J.R.

"Entering next is former Tekken Champion, Paul Phoenix!" Cole told everyone watching.

"Oh, so he's Aster's father? Never knew that!" Tazz gasped while he smirked.

"That's because you don't play video games, Tazz!" J.R. snarled to Tazz.

"I'm pretty certain Tazz only watches anime in his spare time." Cole told J.R.

"How would you two know that?" Tazz said, asking both J.R. and Cole. "We haven't seen each other in years!"

As Paul entered the ring, Sanji tried to surprise him with a roundhouse kick, only for the buff karate master to trip the chef by his feet. And then, while holding onto his leg, Paul smashed his elbow straight on top of Sanji's calf muscle.

"Excellent counter!" Cole exclaimed.

"Paul Phoenix showing his impressive judo skills here!" J.R. nodded.

"He's one tough fighter, I tell ya!" Tazz nodded also.

"I would like to know what would happen when Paul crosses roads with Duke Nukem." Cole said as he wondered in fact.

"I'm sure a lot of people would love to see that!" J.R. nodded once more.

"That would be so badass!" smirked Tazz.

Dexter Charming became the next man to confront the judo master.

So as he swung right at him, Paul Phoenix grabbed him by the arm and flipped Dexter over, trapping the youngster with an armbar!

"And Phoenix strikes again!" J.R. stated.

"Phoenix locks Dexter with an armbar!" Cole cried out.

"He's in trouble right now, Cole!" replied Tazz.

Just to make things harder for the specs-wearing youngster, Phoenix sent his elbow straight across his arm, making it painfully tender.

He then put his knee around his arm and bended it sideways, making Dexter's arm hurt very worse! The geek was basically screaming in intense pain as if a medical needle somehow got injected into his arm all of a sudden!

"Phoenix is working on that arm!" stated Cole.

"Dexter might not have any use of that arm when Phoenix is done with him." J.R. shook his head.

Before Paul could have the chance to break Dexter's arm, Chris Sabin came in and springboarded off the ropes, hitting the alien-killer with a lionsault!

"Whoa, Sabin with a lionsault on Aster's dad!" Tazz gasped in surprise.

"Phoenix didn't see that coming!" Cole shook his head also.

"That may have been the only way for Dexter to escape." Ross replied to Cole.

Meanwhile, at the same time while Sabin was working on Phoenix, Ethan Diaz had himself trapped in the upper left turnbuckle, thanks to Leela.

The one-eyed purple ponytailed cyclops was looking to get Ethan down with a major superplex, but the youngster managed to hold on for life.

"Leela's having trouble lifting up Ethan." J.R. pointed out.

"She can't seem to get him off his feet!" Tazz shook his head.

While she attempted to lift him up again, Ethan managed to headbutt Leela off of him, laying her flat on the mat.

This gave Ethan an opportune chance to unleash some aerial offense. But before he could even think of doing so, Karl Anderson came out of nowhere and blasted Ethan in the face with a Rocket Kick, sending him down between the legs in excruciating pain! The scene led a lot of fans to cringe in horror as a result!

"Oh, goodbye future Ethan's kids!" Tazz said, laughing at Ethan's mishap.

"Damn, that's gotta be painful!" J.R. cringed horribly.

When Anderson turns around, Ron Zombie comes in and hits him with a big boot.

"Well, not as painful as that one!" Cole pointed out as well.

"Big boot from Zombie out of nowhere, Karl didn't see that!" Tazz shook his head once more.

Meanwhile, Leela and Ethan went back after each other trying to eliminate one another from the match.

However, it proved to be a huge distraction as Ron Zombie came from behind, and lifted them over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating both Leela and Ethan from this match!

"There goes two for the price of one!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Both Leela and Ethan got eliminated by Ron Zombie!" Cole exclaimed as well.

 **48th Eliminated: Ethan Diaz; Eliminated by: Ron Zombie; Duration: 4:30**

 **49th Eliminated: Leela; Eliminated by: Ron Zombie; Duration: 13:31**

As both Ethan and Leela left ringside in defeat, Al Bundy had immediately struck Jey Uso with a running shoulder block towards the turnbuckle!

"Hard tackle by Bundy!" J.R. gasped.

"Jey didn't see that!" Tazz said, shaking his head no.

"Al has been lasting long in this match!" Cole pointed out.

"He's been very impressive, knowing he's got the second longest time in this match." nodded J.R.

It wasn't enough for Al to begin with, so he decided to do more.

Looking around to Naruto with a nod, Al Bundy lifted up Jey Uso with a huge back suplex, only to launch Jey in the air. When he came down, the ninja managed to catch Uso with a German Suplex for good measure!

"And they nail a Grand Amplitude!" Cole smirked in delight.

"An unknown double-team from Naruto and Bundy!" J.R. cried out.

"Nobody saw that coming!" Tazz shook his head, yet again.

With Jey Uso landing flat on the mat, both Al and Naruto took the time to celebrate...

...

...

...only to have Duke Nukem cut both of them off with a double clothesline!

"That party didn't last long." Tazz shook his head.

"Both Naruto and Al's heads were almost taken off!" Cole gasped in shock.

"Talk about a near double fatality!" J.R. nodded.

While Duke Nukem stomped down on the ninja with great force, the Rumble clock lit up again on the stage, therefore bringing in another entrant for the Rumble.

"Here comes another entrant coming!" Cole exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #63: Mark Henry**

With the sound of "Some Bodies Gonna Get It" by Three 6 Mafia playing across the stadium, the next entrant was greeted with quite a lukewarm ovation, wearing his red wrestling leotard with the words "Hall of Pain" labeled around it.

"Uh-oh, big man coming through!" Tazz gasped loudly.

"These contestants in the ring are in big trouble here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"They are, considering our next entrant is the "World's Strongest Man", Mark Henry!" Cole cried out.

As soon as Mark Henry got inside the ring, Dexter Charming made the honest mistake by rushing right at him with a running body press.

Suddenly, the World's Strongest Man started off strong by catching him instantly and then slamming him with a huge body slam!

"Bad move for Dex!" J.R. exclaimed.

"You don't go after a big man like Mark Henry, even when they first enter the match." Tazz shook his head at Dexter's expense.

"Definitely a wrong move on Dexter's behalf!" Cole exclaimed.

After Mark Henry was talking trash to Dexter, he turned around to see Zack Ryder going after him with a Rough Ryder.

But Mark Henry launched him right through the air, having Ryder leap over him to hit Jake Clawson with the move instead! (The same move Ryder did to Ziggler way back at Wrestlemania 28.)

"Oooh, Ryder didn't get Henry there!" Tazz cringed a little.

"But he got Razor instead!" Cole exclaimed.

"You can't take Henry down like that!" J.R. shook his head, agreeing with Tazz.

While Ryder got up, Henry caught him by surprise and picked him up by his arms, slamming the broski down with a World's Strongest Slam.

"Well, what comes up, must come down!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

"Mark Henry nails Zack Ryder with that World's Strongest Slam!" Cole stated.

Meanwhile, Karl Anderson tried to pick up the Demon King with a bodyslam, but Finn Balor countered it by trapping the former IWGP Tag Team Champion with an untrappable dragon sleeper.

But he soon took things to a new level by wrapping his legs around Anderson's abdomen, making it into a rear naked dragon sleeper!

"What a hold there by Finn Balor!" Cole pointed out.

"He's been on a roll this whole match!" J.R. nodded.

"I like Finn Balor," Tazz stated. "I'll tell ya, he's the future of the WWE!"

Things were looking a little bit bleak for Anderson. The longer he was getting trapped in that hold, the faster he was at beginning to pass out.

But before he could choke him out any longer, Naruto came running in and blasted Balor with a basement dropkick!

"Oh! Naruto sliding first base there!" J.R. gasped in surprise.

"Nailing that dropkick right to Finn Balor!" Cole cried out.

Meanwhile, Razor (who was still recovering from that Rough Ryder) dragged his own body to the ropes and decided to rest up next to the apron.

That was until he managed to find a ladder, which was still laying at ringside (mind you). With a smirk, Jake managed to reach down far enough to grab it.

"Looks like Razor's got a plan here." J.R. pointed out.

"Wonder what he's got in store?" Tazz said as he raised his eyebrow.

As Razor pulled the entire ladder into the ring, he saw Ron Zombie giving out shoulder blocks to Jey Uso down at the turnbuckle.

Clenching the ladder hard, Razor rammed the object right through Jey's ribs, making one-half of the Uso's cringe!

"CHARGE!" shouted Tazz.

"Good god, what a shot to Jey Uso with that foreign object!" Cole cringed a little.

Razor wasn't done with him yet. He then rammed the ladder onto Uso again. This time, he was doing it repeatedly as the entire Chicago crowd all counted along to each ladder thrust Jake was doing.

"Razor's working non-stop here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He's on a roll here, JR!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

After ramming the ladder onto Jey for the 10th time, Razor turned the ladder around and placed it around Uso's ribs.

He then walked away just to pump the crowd up before going into a three-point stance.

"I wonder what Razor's got planned?" Cole asked J.R.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" shrugged J.R.

Suddenly, Razor dashed with his own two feet on top of the ladder and giving out a huge dropkick to Uso!

On the way down however, Razor ended up landing on top of the ladder, wrenching his back in pain!

"Oh crap, what a dropkick!" Tazz gasped in return.

"Yeah, but his body paid the price for that stunt!" J.R. nodded.

As Razor still rolled around the mat while clutching his back in pain, the crowd all turned to the entrance stage, anticipating the next entrant to enter the match.

"We have another entrant coming!" Cole replied.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #64: Aiden English**

Entering the matchup after the buzzer was a man dressed in usual brown tights and black boots.

After flexing to a negative response from the crowd, the 64th entrant came running down the aisle.

"Well, time to go back to the Prohibition Era." Tazz groaned.

"Our next entrant is the other half of the Vaudevillains, Aiden English!" Cole exclaimed.

"This man looks like Harry Houdini's ghost!" J.R. pointed out.

As Aiden got inside the ring, he took his focus on Sanji, who was recently getting up from a backbreaker by Rob Zombie.

As the chef got up to his feet, English rushed right at Sanji with a huge running neckbreaker!

"What a running neckbreaker!" Cole exclaimed once again.

"Sanji didn't see that coming!" J.R. said, shaking his head.

As Aiden got up, he looked right at Dexter Charming, who was busy giving out stinging chops to Karl Anderson.

Like a ninja, Aiden snuck up on Dex and trapped him with a half nelson before transitioning into a side effect!

"Oh, he calls that the Director's Cut!" Tazz pointed out.

"I believe that's a dumb name for a finisher!" snarled Cole.

"Well, believe this or not, he was originally a classically-trained actor/singer starting off at NXT!" J.R. said, explaining it to Cole.

"Yeah, well he did one terrible job doing so!" nodded Tazz.

While Aiden was busy showing off to a bunch of boos from the fans, Paul Phoenix came running out of nowhere and trapped English with an O'Connor Roll, followed by a huge gigantic German Suplex!

"Huge move capitalized by Phoenix!" J.R. shouted out.

"Not a good start for English!" Cole shook his head.

While Aiden was slumping on the mat, Naruto was moments away from getting Al Bundy over the top rope and onto the floor. Bundy was biting his tongue in total pressure, feeling the pain that his underwear was on them from that painful wedgie given to him by the Leaf ninja!

"Bundy's in trouble here!" gasped Tazz.

"Naruto's got him hanging by a thread!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Can Al hang in there or is he going out?" Cole asked J.R.

Seeing his friend's fingers slip, Jefferson D'Arcy did the risky thing as he hopped over the barricade while at the same time Al tumbled over the top rope.

And as the shoe salesman slipped off the apron, Jefferson managed to catch him by the shoulders just in time to prevent an elimination!

"Bundy's is gone-no, wait a minute!" Tazz gasped again.

"Where did that guy come from?" J.R. also gasped, raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"That's Al's good friend Jefferson, saving him from elimination!" Cole pointed out.

"That's probably like the wisest idea I've ever seen!" Tazz smirked, while at the same time being impressed.

"Oh come on, that can't be allowed in this match!" J.R. groaned in response.

After he got Al on his shoulders, Jefferson started carrying the ex-high school football hero around ringside, much to a standing ovation from the crowd. Al even put the signature hand to ear gesture made famous by Hulk Hogan, just to show off to the screaming fans who were busy chanting "Bundy".

"Well, Bundy sure knows how to win a crowd!" Tazz chuckled.

"He sure does!" nodded J.R.

While he was still celebrating, he noticed a red solo cup full of beer sitting on top of a barricade.

Noticing this right away, Jefferson bent down low enough for him to grab the cup and hand it up to Al, who took it out of his friend's hand and drank it up just to cool off.

"Talk about clenching your thirst!" Cole smirked.

"Oh man, I wonder what Al's thinking here!" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know, but with the booze he's drinking, he may not be thinking much!" J.R. shrugged in return.

"Well, who knows what could happen, guys?" Cole shrugged as well.

Meanwhile, while Jefferson put Al back into the apron, Razor started feeding open Flair-like chops into Duke Nukem's chest by the ropes, just in order to soften him up.

"Hey, look at Razor go!" Tazz pointed out.

"Delivering those chops to Duke Nukem!" J.R. pointed out as well.

"Razor taking a page out of Ric Flair!" Cole nodded.

"That's how it's done, baby!" Tazz smirked.

After he was done delivering chops to his chest. Razor whipped Duke Nukem over to the ropes, only for the muscleman to counterwhip him.

Nukem tried for a back body drop, but Razor managed to leapfrog him and run to the ropes again. And when he came back, Duke caught him bu surprise with a powerslam!

"Powerslam by Nukem!" Cole gasped.

"Razor got reversed there!" J.R. replied.

"I'll say," Tazz nodded in unison. "Duke caught him with that one!"

While Razor started clenching his back, the crowd once again turned to the entrance stage to see the next entrant enter at the count of ten.

"Here comes another entrant!" J.R. reminded everyone watching.

"I wonder who this could be?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #65: Cody Lambert (Step By Step)**

The next entrant that came out after the buzzer came down on a motorcycle, bringing in a big pop from the capacity crowd. He was decked out in a black jacket, a tye dye t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots, which definitely fit this contestant's style to a T.

"Hey, it's that Dean guy from Supernatural!" Tazz pointed out.

"No way Tazz, this guy looks to be cooler then Dean!" J.R. shook his head.

"Our next entrant is from 90's hit show _Step by Step_ is Cody Lambert." Cole reminded everyone.

"Damn, I thought it was Dean there for a minute." Tazz said, groaning in disbelief. "Must be the face."

"Or maybe you can't see that good!" J.R. scowled at Tazz.

After he stopped his bike down at ringside, Cody got off his bike and got on the apron.

But as soon as he lowered onto the ropes, Zack Ryder came running through and tumbled himself over the top rope and onto the floor!

"Oh! Well, that's horrible luck!" Tazz chuckled.

"The Long Island Iced Z just went out there!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Zack Ryder just got eliminated by Cody Lambert!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Oh, sorry, dude." Cody said, apologizing to the Broski.

"What the hell? Are you serious bro?" Ryder responded in disappointment.

 **50th Eliminated: Zack Ryder; Eliminated by: Cody Lambert (by accident); Duration: 21:10**

While Zack and Cody were still arguing (not a Disney reference, mind you), Mark Henry grabbed the dude right by the collar and sent him in the ring, the hard way!

"Uh-oh, he let his guard down there!" J.R. shook his head.

"That could cost him, especially since he got man-handled by Mark Henry!" Tazz pointed out.

Still hanging onto his jacket, Mark shoved Cody to the turnbuckle and charged at him with shoulder blocks!

One by one, he rammed his entire head and shoulders onto the dude's ribs with violent force, making Cody tender like a steak!

"The kid's in trouble." Cole gulped.

"Not the best way for Cody to get started!" J.R. shook his head once more.

"He's gonna be in for real pain!" Tazz nodded.

After he was roughed up enough, Mark decided to take his shoulders and toss Cody to a good portion of the ring.

But before he could actually do that though, Cody ended up stomping the foot of Henry, making him groan in pain!

"Well, that's one way to stop him!" J.R. exclaimed.

"The only move Cody had to stop him!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"I don't know how much it'll hold him back!" Tazz said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Chris Sabin jumped off the ropes, hoping to nail Paul Phoenix with a flying elbow.

But to his unfortunate luck, Phoenix catched him and reversed it into a military press, therefore tossing Sabin over the ropes to onto the floor, eliminating him to bunch of cheers.

"And the Phoenix strikes!" Cole cried out.

"Back to the locker room, kid!" Tazz said, chuckling at Sabin.

"There goes one half of the Motor City Machine Guns!" J.R. reminded everyone.

 **51st Eliminated: Chris Sabin; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem; Duration: 9:29**

While Sabin left ringside, Cody Lambert was busy fighting back against the World's Strongest Man.

The nephew of Frank Lambert connected the big man with two hard rights and lefts to his gut, followed by a backhand to his face and then a knee right in the kisser!

"Wow, Cody's gone wild!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He's fighting back against Henry!" Cole pointed out.

"Can Cody hold off the World's Strongest Man?" asked J.R.

"With those Kickboxing moves, I think he's eating our words, guys!" Tazz responded with a nod.

With the attack making Henry stumble a bit, Cody decided to do a little strength test.

As Mark bounced back, Cody took in a deep breath and used every ounce of his power to lift him up before slamming him down with a Samoan Drop, much to the delight of the Chicago faithful!

"My god!" Cole gasped.

"Gawd almighty, Cody Lambert just lifted up Henry with that Samoan drop!" J.R. gasped as well.

"Holy s**t!" shrieked Tazz.

"Hard to believe Henry is only 390 pounds!" Cole shrieked also.

While the crowd was still going crazy from Cody's feat of strength, Dexter Charming was setting the ladder down on the mat while he was holding down Finn Balor. Apparently, he was planning something big for the Demon King.

"Dexter looking to pull something on Balor here." J.R. pointed out.

"The Demon King's in trouble!" cried out Tazz.

Dexter was about to pick Balor up for a powerslam when all of a sudden, the Demon King countered by lifting Dex up and slamming him down on the ladder with a reverse 1916!

"OHHHH!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"A reverse 1916 on the ladder!" Cole shouted.

"That's gonna jumble his brain!" Tazz smirked again.

"Heck, that could take Dexter out of commission!" J.R. shouted as well.

As Dexter held onto his neck very tightly, the crowd all turned around to the entrance stage, clearly awaiting the next entrant's arrival in the Rumble.

"Next man's comin' up! I can't wait!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #66: Matt Sydal**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with a black emo haircut, visible beard, red-black spandex and black boots came out throwing the peace sign to the air to a wonderful applause from the fans sitting ringside.

"Looks like we're ready for takeoff here." Tazz smirked.

"This man was formerly known as Evan Bourne in WWE!" J.R. reminded everyone again.

"And now from New Japan Pro Wrestling, this is Matt Sydal!" announced Cole.

As Matt got on the apron, he connected Jey Uso with a roundhouse kick and then flipped over the rope, trapping Uso with a flying headscissors!

"Unbelievable maneuver!" J.R. gasped in amazement.

"Whoa, nice flying headscissor move there!" Tazz said, leaping out of his seat.

As he got up, Sanji tried to surprise him with a enzugiri out of nowhere, but Sydal managed to duck down in time.

While the chef picked himself up, Sydal snuck in and hit a leg drop bulldog on the back of Sanji's head!

"Total fail by the ladykiller!" chuckled Tazz.

"What a bulldog there by Sydal!" J.R. pointed out.

"He's looking fresh ever since he came in!" nodded Cole.

While Sanji was trying to recover from the move, Naruto was busy trapping Aiden English with an octopus stretch when all of a sudden, two maternal twin overweight boys were struggling to get in the ring while trying to assault the ninja.

Both of them were pale skinned, and were dressed in mariachi outfits. The camera acted quickly to identify the two as both Chet and Bret from Best Friends Whenever.

"Really?" Tazz said, hitting his forehead in disbelief.

"Oh, come on now!" whined Cole.

"For the love of Pete, now we've got those twins from _Best Friends Whenever_!" J.R. groaned in disgust.

"I'm guessing Vince offered them with candy or some s**t!" guessed Tazz.

However, the beatdown didn't turn out too well for them.

Naruto had saw them coming and proceeded to remodel their faces with hard punches. After getting them woozy, Naruto grabbed both Chet and Bret's heads and connected with a huge noggin knocker!

"Whoa, hahahahaha!" Tazz laughed.

"Well, that didn't go too well!" Cole smirked with laughter.

"Bret & Chet's attack back fired on them!" J.R. exclaimed.

As the twins stumbled all over the ring. Paul Phoenix grabbed Bret while at the same time Finn Balor grabbed Chet, and threw both twins out of the ring, much to the laughter and cheers from everyone in the stadium.

"Well, see ya never!" Tazz said, chuckling right at Bret and Chet.

"Hopefully, and I mean hopefully, that may be the last we ever see of those thugs!" J.R. nodded out of relief.

"I agree, they're a big embarrassment to their sister Shelby!" Cole nodded.

As Bret & Chet got back up to their feet, down the ramp came the security again.

Scared of them like wimpy little rodents, Bret and Chet decided to make a run for it by heading over the barricade and running out of the stadium.

"Something tells me Vince is gonna want his free candy back!" J.R. chuckled.

"No doubt about it JR, his head must be steaming after several fail attempts to take Naruto out of the match!" Tazz nodded while agreeing with J.R.

While the security kept chasing the two out of Soldier Field, Karl Anderson ended up planting Cody Lambert with a neckbreaker.

And then, he proceeded to go up on the middle rope, planning something big.

"Anderson's got something planned here!" Cole pointed out.

With a deep breath, Anderson went for a middle rope senton...

...

...

...only for Cody to move out of the way, forcing Anderson to crashland painfully onto the mat!

"Yeah, he crashlanded, Cole!" Tazz giggled heartily.

"Anderson missed there!" pointed out J.R.

As Anderson started sitting on his ass, Cody got back and up and rushed right at him, hitting Anderson on the back of his head with his knee!

"My gawd, what a running knee!" J.R. cried out.

"That's gotta hurt!" gulped Cole.

While Karl was busy seeing stars on the mat, the Rumble clock popped up once again, bringing up another entrant to join the match!

"We got another man comin', guys!" Tazz said, pointing down the clock.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #67: DJ Z**

After the buzzer was heard, the next entrant came out wearing silver pants and black boots, while sporting dark black emo hair much to delight of the fangirls screaming at ringside.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd hear a reaction like that." Tazz gasped.

"I don't think any of us would!" J.R. shook his head.

"Coming in at #67 is former X-Division champion, DJ Z!" Cole exclaimed.

"From the sound these fans are making, it looks like he's starting to become popular with the ladies!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

As DJ Z stepped into the ring, he saw Karl Anderson slowly get up from the knee strike he suffered from the hands of Cody Lambert. DJ Z capitalized right away by hitting a running inverted DDT on an helpless Anderson!

"One Night Stand, baby!" Tazz shouted while smirking.

"DJ Z runs in with a inverted DDT to Karl Anderson!" Cole cried out.

Mark Henry tried to slow the youngster down as well, but to no use.

DJ Z managed to counter out of nowhere with a huge snapmare driver!

"He calls that one From Lust to Dust!" J.R. pointed out.

"Nice Snapmare driver by DJZ!" Tazz smirked again.

As DJ Z continued his momentum, Aiden English was busy putting his foot in Dexter Charming's mouth where it didn't belong. While so, he started stomping on the nerdy royal, much to the displeasure of every Chicagoan at ringside.

"English is looking as manly as he is!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"He's stomping away on Dexter Charming!" Cole said, cringing a bit.

"English is showing how ruthless he is tonight!" J.R. pointed out once more.

After he was done stomping away at him, Aiden took the time to show off to the crowd as an insult of injury.

"Now this is what a real man's all about!" English said to the crowd.

"Looks like this crowd doesn't think so." J.R. shook his head in response.

"English doesn't care what they think!" stated Tazz.

As Aiden English continued to taunt the crowd, Paul Phoenix suddenly came from behind and dumped the Rick Rude wannabe over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of huge cheers from the audience!

"He didn't see that coming!" Cole shook his head with a smirk.

"Later, Mr. English!" Tazz smirked as well.

"Add another elimination for Paul Phoenix!" exclaimed J.R.

 **52nd Eliminated: Aiden English; Eliminated by: Paul Phoenix; Duration: 3:31**

After Aiden left ringside in defeat, both Bret and Chet of _Best Friends Whenever_ suddenly came back to the stadium, still trying to run from security.

The people were suddenly in shock, apparently because they've never seen overweight twin boys run that frickin' fast in their lives.

"Well, the ginger oompa loompas are back, guys!" laughed Tazz.

"Security's gotta get those two out of here!" J.R. cried out.

"Those two are just all over the place!" Cole cried out as well.

"Bret, where are you?" Chet shouted while looking around for his brother.

"I'm around in the audience, Chet!" shouted Bret, who was somewhere in the large crowd.

Looking at the ring, Chet did his best to run all the way to the barricade.

And as soon as he got over...

 _*BAAAAAAM!*_

Al Bundy came out of nowhere and tackled Chet down to the floor with a spear!

"Oh gawd!" J.R. shrieked in horror.

"Where in the hell did Bundy come from?" Tazz said, jumping out of his seat in surprise.

"Al rolled through the ropes and nearly broke Chet in half with that spear!" pointed out Cole.

Suddenly, Finn Balor came running through the ropes and knocked down Bret, just as he was entering the apron.

"Well, there goes Chet again!" Tazz pointed out.

"That was his twin brother Bret, Tazz!" J.R. said to Tazz.

"Are you sure that was him?" Tazz responded to J.R. "I think it must be Chet."

"Tazz, JR was correct on that being Bret!" Cole said to Tazz as well.

"I can tell whose who!" J.R. replied.

"Maybe we should write one of their faces and find out which one's which." suggested Tazz.

As the rest of the security finally managed to escort the twins out of the arena (and basicially for all), the crowd all turned to the entrance stage to await the arrival of the next entrant.

"While the security gets rid of both Chet and Bret, we might as well see number 68!" Cole exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #68: Gambit (X-Men)**

As the buzzer sounded out, a brown-haired man dressed in black and decked out in a brown trenchcoat made his way down the aisle to a good standing ovation.

He wasn't alone though as he had both his spear and signature playing cards with him.

"Looks like Cid ain't the only one with a spear in hand!" pointed out J.R.

"Aw hell yeah JR, here comes the Rajun Cajun they call Gambit!" Tazz smirked in excitement.

"I can tell business has picked up!" Cole smirked too.

"You better believe it, Cole!" nodded Tazz.

As soon as he got inside the ring, he started swinging his spear around the fruit baskets of Ron Zombie, Cody Lambert and DJ Z just for good measure!

And as soon as he got Matt Sydal with the spear, he wrapped the weapon across the high-flyer's neck and whipped his body down with a White Russian Leg Sweep!

"Gambit's looking unstoppable here!" Cole replied.

"He's swinging that spear at everybody that gets in his way!" J.R. said to Cole.

"The Rajun Cajun is showing us what's he's made of guys!" Tazz pointed out.

While Gambit was still building up momentum, the rest of the announce team somehow saw Razor walking around ringside disappointed.

"Anyway, I think Razor's gone now!" Cole pointed out. "We were focused on Gambit making his way that we forgot that Razor got eliminated!"

"Damn, we missed it!" groaned Tazz. "Too bad T-Bone's going solo without him again!"

 **53rd Eliminated: "Razor" Jake Clawson; Eliminated by: Dexter Charming & Mark Henry; Duration: 13:04**

As Razor headed up the ramp in disappointment, Gambit nailed Karl Anderson right in the ribs with his trusty spear.

Then, just to add insult to injury, he then lifted up his spear right up between Anderson's legs, much to the cringing of the entire audience.

"Oh gosh!" J.R. gasped loudly.

"That's gotta be painful for Karl Anderson!" Cole cringed in disgust.

"He might not last long, Cole!" J.R. shook his head in return.

With Karl holding onto his nuts in pain, Gambit ended up lifting him up with a back suplex.

But instead of slamming him to the mat though, he decided to toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him right away!

"Well, you're right, J.R! Anderson's out of ammo!" Tazz pointed out for the thousandth time.

"Karl Anderson is done and for the night!" Cole exclaimed.

"First elimination for Gambit!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

 **54th Eliminated: Karl Anderson; Eliminated by: Gambit; Duration: 16:13**

As Karl Anderson started throwing a fit at ringside, Sanji caught Jey Uso with a tree of woe, stomping on the Samoan's face repeatedly just as a way to soften him up.

"Sanji becoming the human doormat here!" replied Cole.

"He's getting stomped away by Jey Uso!" J.R. pointed out.

However, it wasn't over for the chef.

While Uso was still upside down on the turnbuckle, Sanji went to the other turnbuckle and started climbing up to the top rope.

Suddenly, everyone got out of their seat in awe, wondering what was about to happen from this situation.

"Hey guys, I think something's cookin' here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Sanji may be taking a page out of Shane O'Mac here!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

With a deep breath, Sanji leaped off the top and blasted Jey Uso with a vicious Coast-To-Coast dropkick!

"Oh my gawd!" J.R. gasped in awe.

"Whoa, Sanji just nailed the Coast-to-Coast dropkick!" Tazz shouted in amazement.

"Jey Uso may need a dentist for sure!" Cole gulped.

Just when Sanji got back up to his feet, he turned around to come face-to-face with Gambit.

After the chef told him to "Bring it", Gambit swung his staff over to Sanji, who managed to evade the attack in time. He then turned around to see the staff swinging around him, which he managed to duck in a pushup position.

"Gambit trying hard to get that kid." pointed out J.R.

"It looks like we have a battle between two ladies men here, JR!" Tazz smirked to J.R.

After missing for the third time, Gambit overheard Sanji taunting him from behind.

"Is that the best ya got, jobber?" Sanji said, smirking at Gambit.

"Oh, you sure are a sneaky one!" Gambit replied, pointing to the chef.

Gripping onto his staff hard, Gambit swung his staff yet again at Sanji...

...

...

...who moved out of the way, hitting Mark Henry in the back instead!

"Oh no..." Cole gulped nervously.

"Good lord!" J.R. gulped as well.

"Wrong move there, Gambit!" Tazz shook his head.

Suddenly, the hit got Mark Henry all pissed off now.

He then turned around to give Gambit quite a murderous death stare around his face. It didn't look so pretty nor did it look so nice.

"You wanna hit me from behind?" Henry said right before shouting, "YOU WANNA HIT ME FROM BEHIND?!"

"Gambit's in trouble right now!" Cole gulped again.

"He better find a way to fight Henry off!" J.R. replied.

"If I was Gambit, I'd get the hell out of there!" suggested Tazz.

Just before Mark Henry could do any harm to Gambit, Duke Nukem came behind the World's Strongest Man and knockrf him down with a big clothesline!

"Well, Gambit won't have to anymore!" J.R. shook his head in relief.

"Duke Nukem may have saved his life!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it could be bad for Duke either way!" Tazz exclaimed too.

While Mark was busy kissing the mat in pain, the entire crowd all turned to stage yet again to see another competitor enter through the curtain via the Rumble clock.

"We got another entrant coming up!" Cole said, reminding everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #69: Brian Myers f.k.a. Curt Hawkins**

After the buzzer sounded off, a man with brown hair and a light brown beard while dressed up in black spandex with blue/orange colors all around came out of the stage with a moderate reception from the crowd. He wasn't alone, considering he brought his signature cane with him for extra measure.

"Well, here's something we haven't seen in a while!" Tazz said, pointing out to the next entrant.

"This man was formerly known as Curt Hawkins in WWE, and now, he's known as Brian Myers from GFW." J.R. said, explaining to both Tazz and Cole.

"It appears he's brought some hardware of his own." Cole replied.

"I can tell things are gonna get nasty, Cole!" Tazz replied as well.

As soon as he got in the ring, Myers tried to swing away towards Gambit with his spear...

...

...

...only for Gambit to shield himself from that preventable cane shot!

"Nice thinking by Gambit!" Tazz replied, being impressed by Gambit's defense.

"He used his spear to save himself!" J.R. pointed out.

"The only way to block that weapon!" Cole nodded.

This now turned into a tug-of-war between their respective weapons.

Myers tried to push his staff down Gambit's, but the card dealer managed to keep himself up against this test of strength.

"We sure got a war going on!" J.R. shouted in anticipation.

"It's a war of the staff's, JR!" Tazz shouted out too.

After only 15 seconds of that tug-of-war, Gambit managed to push Myers off of him.

And then, Gambit tried to swing his staff over to Brian, who tried to block it himself with his staff...

...

...

...only for Gambit to break it in half!

"Well, that's unfortunate!" Tazz gulped.

"Gambit just broke Curt- sorry, I mean, Brian Myers's staff in half!" corrected J.R.

"Incredible move there by the Rajun Cajun!" smirked Cole.

"Well, this sucks..." Brian groaned while replying with a huge gulp.

Suddenly, as Gambit began chasing down Myers down with his staff, Duke Nukem was trying to get Al Bundy up for a Jackhammer.

However, the problem was that Duke had a hard time lifting him up!

"We could see a Jackhammer coming up!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Bundy's gonna get it, now!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Duke Nukem tried lifting him up for second time, but Bundy didn't budge again.

It wasn't until Nukem went down to see that Al's feet was being wrapped by his best friend Jefferson, hence why the muscleman couldn't lift him up. Not pleased with this at all, Duke pulled Al forward, dragging Jefferson inside the ring.

"Oh no, bad place for Jefferson D'Arcy to be at!" Cole gulped in fear.

"He made a bad move there!" J.R. exclaimed.

"You said it JR, Jefferson is in real trouble with Duke Nukem!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with J.R.

Jefferson looked up to see Duke Nukem shoot down a death glare at the scared narcissist.

Before Jefferson could even think about getting out, Naruto came rolling in and hit a Rolling Thunder senton on top of Mr. Arcy, making Jefferson cringe in pain!

"Oh my! Jefferson got pancaked!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"I can be sure he didn't see that coming!" Cole shook his head.

The pain wasn't even over for Jefferson so far. Duke ended up pulling Jefferson up to his feet, hoping to nail a chokeslam on a very scared Mr. D'Arcy.

Al tried to save his friend by trying to attack Nukem, but he got choked by the neck as well.

"Looks like Al ain't much help." Tazz groaned in Al's expense.

"He's being held down by Nukem!" J.R. pointed out.

However, it wasn't for long, either.

Holding both Al and Jefferson by their necks, Nukem lifted both men up and slammed them down with a double chokeslam!

"Double chokeslam!" shouted Cole.

"Good lord, Duke nails two for the price of one!" groaned J.R.

"Incredible there!" Tazz said, applauding the muscleman.

While Al was having a hard time trying to get up from that move, Matt Sydal decided to capitalize on the occasion.

So with the shoe salesman still down on the mat, Sydal leaped up to the top, forcing the crowd to stand up on his two feet to see what was gonna be next.

"He's going up top!" Cole said, pointing up to Sydal.

"Is he gonna what I think he's gonna do?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"I think we all know what's coming next, JR!" Tazz nodded.

With a deep breath, Sydal leaped off the top rope and nailed the former high school football hero with a shooting star press!

"Aw yeah, he went Airbourne on that one, Cole!" Tazz nodded again.

"Bundy just got nailed with an Airbourne!" Cole exclaimed.

"That could take the wind right out of Al's body!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

As the crowd continued to get on their feet from that move, everyone all looked to the entrance stage, trying to see who was gonna enter in the Rumble match next.

"Another superstar's making his way now!" Cole said, reminding everybody watching.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #70: Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb)**

After the buzzer sounded, AJ Styles's theme song from TNA suddenly started to play out as a young man with brown hair and his father's famous unibrow came out wearing his usual gray hoodie, grayish-brown pants and gray shoes to a positive response from the crowd.

His hoodie was also down like a certain Phenomenal superstar, which added a bit of coolness to his character. After raising his hoodie up, he posed for the fans right before taking off down the aisle.

"Hey, did we get AJ Styles 2.0 or what?" Tazz asked both Cole and J.R.

"Tazz, that's not AJ Styles!" J.R. snarled at Tazz.

"Well, he kinda made it look like AJ!" Tazz said, backing off from J.R. "Geez J.R., don't have a bird!"

"Coming out next from Disney's highest rating show _Phineas and Ferb,_ Monty Monogram!" Cole exclaimed.

"Of course, he's the son of OWCA founder, Major Francis Monogram!" J.R. reminded everyone.

As soon as Monty stepped into the ring, he was met face to face with The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry.

Henry gave Monty a very cold stinging death glare, but the son of Major Monogram didn't feel too effected by it.

"You want some of me, ya punk!?" Henry shouted at the young competitor.

"Whoa, he's showin' some fightin' words, Cole!" gasped Tazz.

"If I was Monty, I wouldn't mess with Mark Henry!" Cole shook his head.

Taking his chances, Monty told the World's Strongest Man to "bring it on", which forced Mark to attempt a huge lariat.

Using quick cat-like reflexes, Monty dodged the shot in time and started wearing Henry down with a combo of Daniel Bryan-style kicks.

"Monty trying to slow Mark Henry down with those kicks!" J.R. pointed out.

"Showing the shades of Daniel Bryan, I like that!" Tazz said, nodding in agreement.

Knowing those kicks didn't affect Mark, Monty decided to leap a little off his feet, finally bringing Mark Henry down with a jumping back kick! That one single strike forced the entire crowd on their feet!

"He got him down!" Cole shouted out.

"The crowd's on their feet for Monty!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He's rallying 'em up good!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, Gambit and Sanji were still battling it out.

So far, the chef had the upper hand, trapping Gambit with a figure four necklock. Gambit tried so hard to fight out of the hold using his fists, but Sanji pressed onto the hold, making it hard for the mutant card-dealer to breathe a little.

"Gambit having a little trouble there." J.R. replied.

"Sanji has him right where he wants him!" Cole said to J.R.

However, what Sanji didn't realize was that Jey Uso was on the top, targeting the chef like a hawk would do to it's prey.

With his target locked on, Uso took off and hit Sanji with his signature Uso Splash!

"When I say "Uce", you say "OOOOOOH"!" Tazz smirked while laughing.

"My gawd, Jey Uso nailed Sanji with the Uso Splash!" J.R. gasped.

"That may have helped Gambit break free!" Cole nodded.

While Gambit started to give her legs a rest, Monty was doing his best trying to eliminate Mark Henry over the top rope. Monty was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf, trying to lift every pound of them there was to handle.

Just as hope was lost for Monty, DJ Z decided to help out as well, giving out a 2-on-1 elimination process. Not too long ago, it started to become 3-on-1 as Finn Balor also came to help Monty and DJ Z in their little cause.

"Those three are trying their best to eliminate Henry from this match!" J.R. replied.

"They can't seem to get him out!" The former ECW original shook his head.

"It's gonna take a lot more to eliminate the World's Strongest Man!" Cole shook his head also.

Meanwhile, Sanji got back to his feet and went back after Gambit, who gave him a DDT.

The Chef tried his best to toss the Rajun Cajun over the ropes, but Gambit reversed it and eliminated Sanji over the rope and onto the floor immediately.

"Well, the ladies man struck out!" Tazz smirked in expense.

"Doesn't look like Sanji will be getting his date with Vivi tonight!" J.R. shook his head.

"Other then that JR, Sanji is out of the match!" Cole nodded.

 **55th Eliminated: Sanji; Eliminated by: Gambit; Duration: 13:32**

After Sanji left to ringside in total sadness (mostly because he wasn't gonna get his date with Vivi like he promised), both Monty, DJ Z, Balor, Bundy and Naruto were still working hard on getting Mark Henry over the top rope. It was turning very hard as imagined.

"Those five are just barely getting him over!" J.R. pointed out.

"Oh, I concur, Jimmy!" Tazz nodded.

Just as all things started to look bleak, both Ron Zombie and Duke Nukem decided to join in the elimination process, now making it both 7-to-1.

After only 30 seconds of pushing him, the seven finally managed to tumble Henry over the ropes and onto the floor, bringing out a huge applause from the crowd!

"He's gone! They finally got him over!" Cole shouted in suspense.

"It took 7 men, but they were able to eliminate The World's Strongest Man!" J.R. nodded as well.

"That is freakin' huge!" Tazz screamed in excitement.

 **56th Eliminated: Mark Henry; Eliminated by: Monty Monogram, DJ Z, Finn Balor, Al Bundy & Naruto Uzumaki; Duration: 7:43**

As Henry got up the floor, he looked and felt a little disappointed that his run in the Rumble was over.

However, when he accidentally bumped into Jefferson, something inside the World's Strongest Man snapped.

"Uh-oh..." J.R. gulped.

"Jefferson, you better look out!" Cole shouted to Jefferson.

"Get the hell out of there, man!" Tazz shouted to Jefferson as well.

Before Jefferson could get to the barricade to join his wife, Mark Henry turned him around and picked him up, slamming him down on the arena floor with the World's Strongest Slam!

"Oh, dear lord!" Cole shrieked.

"Someone get a spatula for Mr. Jefferson D'Arcy there!" Tazz smirked.

"As if that guy didn't have enough damage done to him already!" J.R. cried out.

As Mark Henry continued to trash talk towards an aching Jefferson, the crowd all turned over to the entrance stage, seeing the Rumble clock tick down to it's next entrant.

"The next entrant's coming up!" Cole said, pointing out to the stage.

"Yeah, hopefully, the next entrant won't run into Mark Henry on his way!" nodded Tazz.

 **If you're asking, no. Perry The Platypus will not make an appearance in this story. Sorry to disappoint you everybody. Anyway, here's the stats we've got now.**

 **People still in the ring: 14**

 **People still left to go: 330**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji and Mark Henry**

 **Still in the ring: Al Bundy, Brian Myers, Cody Lambert, Dexter Charming, DJ Z, Duke Nukem, Finn Balor, Gambit, Jey Uso, Matt Sydal, Monty Monogram, Naruto Uzumaki, Paul Phoenix and Ron Zombie**

 **Will Tazz continue to confuse Paul Phoenix as Aster's dad?**

 **Will Tazz ever tell the difference between Bret and Chet?**

 **Will Tazz keep confusing Cody Lambert for Dean Winchester?**

 **Will Tazz continue to piss off Cole and J.R. at every non-stop opportunity?**

 **Next chapter's bound to get interesting from here, so feedbacks are welcome and appreciated. Until next time, I got nothin'.**


	10. Coming Out With A Big Bang

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 10: Coming Out With A Big Bang**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #71: Tommaso Ciampa**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with a bald head, brown beard, black trunks, kneepads and boots came out a very moderate ovation from the crowd.

"Well, Gargano may not be there anymore, but his partner is!" Tazz exclaimed.

"This young man is another rising star on NXT!" J.R. informed everyone.

"Entering #71 in the Rumble is Tommaso Ciampa!" Cole exclaimed.

After Ciampa got in the ring, he started feeding off a combo of punches straight to Brian Myers's face. And then, to top it all off, he leveled him with a huge discus clothesline!

"What a shot!" Cole cringed a little.

"Ciampa nearly knocked him damn well off his shoes!" pointed out J.R.

"Nice start by the young upcoming star!" Tazz exclaimed.

Not clearly satisfied yet, Ciampa then picked Myers right up in a vertical suplex position and then dropped him with a high knee!

"Ah gosh!" J.R. cringed as well.

"What a move!" Tazz smirked.

"Ciampa's bringing it to Myers!" nodded Cole.

Meanwhile, Ron Zombie managed to pick up the ladder off the mat.

With the object in hand, he started ramming the metal object across the face of Duke Nukem!

"Ouch! Right in the schnozola!" Tazz chuckled in response.

"That could cause serious damage to Duke!" J.R. pointed out again.

Paul Phoenix tried to go after him himself, but Ron Zombie nailed him right in the ribs!

"Now Phoenix gets it!" exclaimed Cole.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt badly!" Tazz hissed.

Just to cause more damage inside, Ron Zombie then decided to place the ladder around his neck and started doing an airplane spin with it.

Suddenly, he started hitting people he saw coming to him like Naruto, Matt Sydal, DJ Z, Finn Balor and Dexter Charming. The crowd started to get a little wild seeing this occur!

"I think Ron Zombie is taking a page out of Terry Funk's playbook!" J.R. pointed once more.

"Zombie's rolling that ladder like a helicopter!" Cole exclaimed.

"I would have loved to have him in ECW!" Tazz smirked.

Zombie wasn't done yet. He still had more to strike.

He then started to level Cody, Al Bundy, Gambit, Monty Monogram and Jey Uso. As Jey Uso got blinded by that hit, Duke Nukem managed to recover just in time to sneak out of nowhere and toss Uso over the top rope and onto the floor!

"Looks like "U-So" is now 'all gone'!" said J.R.

"Tough luck for Jey!" Tazz shook his head.

"Duke just eliminated him without notice!" Cole replied.

 **57th Eliminated: Jey Uso; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem; Duration: 10:25**

But as Duke was still standing tall, some maniac came running down the ramp with a cinderblock in his hands.

To everyone's shock and surprise, the maniac turned out to be Eric Young!

"Hey, what the-!" Tazz said, losing his voice a bit.

"Oh, come on now! What the hell is he doing here?!" cried out J.R.

"It's that maniac Eric Young, he's coming back down the ramp!" Cole pointed out.

"Cole, he's got a freakin' cinder-block in his hands!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"What in God's name does he think he's gonna do with that?" J.R. gasped.

"I don't know JR, but it can't be good at all!" Cole shook his head.

When EY got in the ring, he decided to get behind Duke Nukem. And when Duke turned around...

 _*WHAAAM!*_

Eric slammed the cinderblock straight to Duke's ribs, sending him down to his knees! And then, Eric did it once again to the back of Duke, sending him down on the mat altogether. The crowd's boos intensified tenfold for this bearded maniac, even coming this close to tearing the stadium apart.

"My gawd!" J.R. shrieked.

"That maniac may have destroyed Duke!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Good lord, this man is completely insane!" Cole exclaimed as well.

Despite being in a lot of pain, Duke Nukem slowly got back up to his feet. And once he turned around...

 _*BAAAAAAM!*_

EY smashed the cinderblock on Duke's head breaking it into pieces and knocking him out cold. This brought a shower of boos raining down the crowd!

"Someone get him out of here!" J.R. shouted.

"We need security now!" Cole shouted too.

"Get the freakin' mental asylum out here and restrain this asshole!" Tazz shouted as well.

Displaying an evil smirk under his heartless chin, EY then picked Nukem up, threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him. This brought nothing but boos raining down the whole stadium!

 **58th Eliminated: Duke Nukem; Eliminated by: Eric Young; Duration: 24:50**

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cole groaned in disgust.

"GOD ALMIGHTY! That maniac just took out one of the best action heroes to ever live!" J.R. gasped.

"NO WAY! NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Tazz groaned as well, thinking he was gonna be sick.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Cole cried out.

As the crowd all chanted "Bullshit" in response of EY's sudden sneak attack, Eric Young raised his hands, just to p*** off the fans even more.

But as he was busy celebrating his destruction of Duke Nukem, the crowd all looked around to the entrance stage, just to see who would enter next.

"My ears are hurting here, Cole? Who's up?" Tazz replied.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #72: Raven Queen (Ever After High)**

As the buzzer sounded, the crowd all popped big when they saw a woman with dark purple hair, a dark glittery purple dress, black leggings and black high heels come down the aisle.

"Finally, we got someone that can shut EY up!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Indeed Tazz, in fact this young lady happens to be the daughter of the Evil Queen!" J.R. told him.

"From the webtoon/doll line, Ever After High, here comes Raven Queen!" Cole informed everyone watching.

As Raven slowly walked to the ring, mental institutes came running down the ramp and went after EY.

Seeing them close-up, Eric Young decided to fight all of them at once, succeeding with punches to the face.

"They're trying to calm that madman down, but it's no use!" Tazz pointed out.

"Damn it, that man's a menace to society!" J.R. growled angrily.

Monty Monogram suddenly saw what was going on and decided to take action right away.

So as EY was getting distracted, Monty reached out to the shopping cart from the ring and pulled out a big sledgehammer to use.

"Wait a minute, Monogram's got a sledgehammer!" Cole pointed out.

With Eric's back suddenly turned, Monty put his good anger to use, slamming the sledgehammer straight onto Eric Young's back to a million cheers!

"Home run!" J.R. cried out.

"He got 'em, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What a sledgehammer shot to Eric Young!" Cole cried out as well.

One was not good enough for Monty.

So gripping that hammer hard, Monty ran that sledgehammer straight across the back of Eric Young again. And then again. And again! Eric was basically screaming in intense pain as those hard shots were making huge dents on his back, much to the delight of this Chicago crowd!

"Monty's off his frickin' rocker, Cole!" shrieked Tazz.

"He's giving that maniac what he deserves!" J.R. shouted.

Tossing the hammer out of the ring, Monty grabbed Eric Young right by his hair and decided to tell him off straight to his face.

"Back to the loony bin for you, ya bearded freak!" Monty said, scowling at Eric.

Still yanking onto his hair, Monty tossed out EY over the top rope and onto the floor to a bunch of cheers!

"Well, good riddance!" J.R. sighed in relief.

"You tell me," Cole nodded. "That maniac is finally done!"

"Thank god for Monty saving the day!" Tazz sighed in relief as well.

As EY got back up, the mental institutes come in and strap him in a straight jacket.

But at the same time he was carried away, Duke Nukem got back up to his feet, shaking the nerves off from that attack. When he saw his attacker being carried off down the aisle, an angry vengeful sneer had formed across the muscleman's face as he clenched his fist in rage.

"Oh no..." Cole gulped.

"Uh, guys, I think Eric Young should watch his back right about now!" Tazz pointed out.

"He better be, Duke Nukem is back on his feet and he's angry!" J.R. nodded.

"Aw man, I think he's gonna go Terminator, JR!" Tazz gulped as well.

With his rage complete, Duke Nukem raced up the aisle and attacked Eric Young from behind, beating him down with punch after punch after punch!

Everyone in Soldier Field all got up to their feet quickly and cheered on the beat down Nukem was giving him!

"Duke Nukem is livid!" Cole shrieked.

"Can you blame the guy?" Tazz asked Cole.

"He got attacked out of nowhere by this world class maniac, and was hit several times with a freakin' cinder-block!" J.R. cried out.

Seeing that there was a table set up under the stage, Duke Nukem had an idea set up in mind.

So Duke carried him near the end the stage and lifted him up in a powerbomb position, slamming him down the table in pieces! However, at the same time, sparks began flying out due to some of the power cords snapping, resulting in a mini electrical explosion!

"OH MY GAAAAAAAAWD!" J.R. screamed in horror.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tazz screamed as well.

"POWERBOMB RIGHT THE TABLE!" shrieked Cole, who was stunned speechless for a little while.

"NUKEM MAY HAVE KILLED EY RIGHT ON THE SPOT!" J.R. shouted once more.

"EY MIGHT DEAD THERE!" Tazz said, shouting the same as J.R.

"THANK GOD DUKE WAS ABLE TO END HIM FOR GOOD!" Cole said, finally sighing with relief.

The crowd all chanted "Holy s**t" over and over in response to this attack, making them loud as ever.

So as Nukem finally left the stage, the rest of the EMTs went down and tried to check up on Eric, who looked nearly fried now. However, due to the entire beatdown that was occuring between Monty and EY, and the stalking beatdown between EY and Nukem, the time was all spent on the two situations, which was more than enough for the crowd to turn to the entrance stage and await the next entrant.

"While the EMTs are busy working on Eric Young, we'd might as well see the next entrant!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #73: Leonard Hofstader (The Big Bang Theory)**

Entering the stage after the buzzer was a short man with black hair and glasses. But that wasn't it.

He was also wearing a Green Lantern costume for extra keeps, just to keep his extra flair going.

"Whoa, what happened to the Green Lantern? Did he shrink?" Tazz gasped.

"Tazz, that isn't Hal Jordan's Green Lantern!" J.R. pointed out. "This man happens to be one of the smartest guys on TV!"

"Coming out next is Leonard Hofstadter from the highest rating comedy show _The Big Bang Theory_." Cole reminded everyone.

"Then are you sure it ain't Green Lantern?" J.R. exclaimed to J.R. "Yikes, he's even got the frickin' costume on!"

"It's a freakin' T-Shirt Tazz, have you ever seen those shirts at Walmart before?" J.R. corrected him.

"Well, sorrrrrrr-rrrrrrrrry!" whined Tazz.

"Just call the freakin' match!" Cole said, snapping at Tazz.

As Leonard got in the ring, Brian Myers decided to sneak-attack him with a forearm to the back of the scientist's neck!

"Well, Green Leonard didn't fare much so far!" Tazz shook his head.

"His name is just Leonard, not Green Leonard!" J.R. snapped at Tazz also.

"Well maybe if he got rid of that costume, I wouldn't have that problem!" groaned Tazz.

"Quit your complaining and call the damn match!" Cole shouted angrily to his broadcast partner.

With Leonard disoriented, Myers tried to nail the scientist with a Hangman's Facebuster, but Leonard managed to counter by slipping out and pushing Myers off.

The former tag team partner of Zack Ryder tried to go after him, but Leonard responded back with a roaring elbow.

"Oh man!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Elbow to the face there by Leonard!" Tazz pointed out.

However, it wasn't long until Raven Queen joined in, therefore helping out Leonard with Myers.

With Brian feeling all woozy, Leonard connected with a spin kick while at the same time Raven hit a leg sweep on Myers, hitting him successfully with Total Elimination!

"Talk about total elimination!" J.R. shouted.

"That could be lights out for Myers soon enough!" Cole exclaimed once more.

"Leonard and Raven want to end things for Myers here!" Tazz pointed out.

And 'end things for Myers' it was gonna be.

Picking Brian back up on his feet, both Leonard and Raven tossed Myers over the top rope and onto the floor, marking their first elimination of the night!

"You were right, Tazz!" J.R. nodded.

"That's it for Brian Myers!" Cole replied.

"The man formerly known as Curt Hawkins is out!" Tazz replied as well.

 **59th Eliminated: Brian Myers; Eliminated by: Leonard Hofstadter & Raven Queen; Duration: 4:20**

As Brian left ringside disappointed, Monty Monogram tried his best to push DJ Z off the apron.

However, DJ Z managed to kick Monty right in the fruit basket. And then, he ended up catching him with a sunset flip, only for Monty to hang DJ Z upside down, slamming him with an impressive Styles Clash!

"And Monty muscled him right up with a Styles Clash!" Cole exclaimed.

"A move right out of AJ Styles's playbook!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, Al Bundy and Ciampa were busy trying to attempt a double suplex on Finn Balor from the top rope, but Finn Balor managed to hook his leg to the turnpost, making him unliftable.

"Finn Balor refusing to budge here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Finn Balor has a lot of fight in him!" Cole pointed out.

"I like Balor boy guys, he's my favorite upcoming WWE star!" Tazz nodded.

Before the two could manage to lift Balor again, Dexter Charming game out of nowhere and gave the two men a huge double powerbomb, surprising the Chicago crowd to their feet!

"Oh my!" gasped Cole.

"How did that geek with specs do that?" Tazz gasped yet again.

"Dexter nails both Bundy and Ciampa with an amazing double powerbomb!" J.R. commented.

As Dexter picked himself back up, DJ Z and Matt Sydal both came in and went after Dexter themselves in the form of a clothesline and spear!

"Looks like he didn't have much to celebrate, though!" Tazz shook his head.

"Sydal and DJ Z came out of nowhere and gave Dexter a double team of their own!" Cole cried out.

As soon as they got up, Finn Balor launched himself from the top rope and gave a diving front dropkick to the back of DJ Z and Sydal's heads.

"I think the two forgot about Balor there!" J.R. pointed out.

"My guess is that Balor decided to pay Dexter back for helping him!" Cole exclaimed.

"You've gotta be right, Cole!" Tazz nodded.

While both DJ Z, Sydal, Dexter and Balor were busy recovering, Gambit was busy choking out Cody Lambert with his spear. He even transitioned to a rear naked choke, making it less likely for Cody to escape the maneuver!

"Gambit choking the life out of Cody here!" Cole replied.

"Using that staff to take Cody out of commission!" J.R. pointed out again.

"Somebody should help him out!" Tazz said, feeling a little worried for Cody's safety.

Just before Gambit could choke him out cold, Ron Zombie came running in and took down The Rajun Cajun with a big boot to the face, which sent Gambit rolling through the ropes and out of the ring altogether!

"What a dadgum shot by Zombie!" J.R. cringed a little.

"Let's not forget, Gambit went through ropes and is still in this match!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"You're right, Tazz!" nodded Cole.

While Gambit started to shake off some nerves from that attack, the entire crowd all turned to the stage, witnessing the next entrant about to enter the match.

"Speaking of which, Cole, next number's comin'!" Tazz said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #74: Killshot**

After the buzzer sounded, a black man with a red mask (with a bullseye attached to it), black/red trunks, black kneepads and boots came through the curtain and was greeted with a very mixed reaction from the crowd (most of it being cheers).

"Here comes a very impressive competitor coming in!" J.R. exclaimed.

"You said it, JR, this man is a young Luchador!" Tazz nodded.

"Entering at #74 from Lucha Underground, the young gun called Killshot!" Cole exclaimed as well.

Before he could enter the ring though, he saw Cody Lambert on his knees, trying to get up.

So instead of entering from the apron, Killshot decided to go up top rope instead, planning something big.

"Oh man, he's gonna make a huge impact here!" exclaimed Tazz.

Using deep concentration, Killshot launched himself off the top rope and blasted a diving double foot stomp towards the back of Cody!

"Oh man, you were right, Tazz!" nodded Cole.

"Double foot stomp right to Cody!" J.R. hissed a little.

"He calls that the Swerve Stomp, J.R.!" Tazz pointed out.

Paul Phoenix tried to get his hands on him, but Killshot instantly connected with a kick to the gut, followed by a Jumping DDT!

"He nails a jumping DDT!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Nice one!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, Ron Zombie held up Dexter Charming in a running powerslam position.

Knowing that he was already close to the ropes, he had a plan in mind.

"Uh-oh, Dex is in trouble!" J.R. gulped.

"This may do it here!" replied Cole.

Before Zombie could toss Dexter Charming over the top rope and onto the floor, Dex managed to hang onto the middle-ropes for safety. However, it wasn't stopping Zombie from attempting to push Dexter to the apron.

"The nerd's hanging on!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Dexter could be going out here!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

Suddenly, Raven Queen saw what was going on between Dexter and Zombie, so she decided to help out.

As Zombie continued to push Dexter off the apron, Raven suddenly came in the scene. And with such shocking strength, Raven slowly, yet physically managed to lift Zombie over the top rope as Dexter managed to push his entire body weight down on Zombie. Thanks to their combined team effort, both Raven and Dex managed to get Zombie out to the floor, bringing around huge cheers for the duo!

"WHOA! I can't believe it!" gasped Tazz.

Unfortunately for the two, the cameras got a good look at Zombie's feet in which only one foot of his touched the floor. Plus, he was able to grab the middle rope in time and keep both feet from hitting the floor.

"Wait a minute Tazz, he's not out!" Cole pointed out.

"Zombie is still in this!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Damn it! I thought he'd be out." Tazz groaned while hoping to see another elimination.

Feeling a little disbelief on the inside, Dexter tried his best to knock Zombie off the apron himself, but Ron ended up chopping Dexter back to the ring.

"Wow, that's odd." J.R. said, raising his eyebrow.

"Zombie openhand chopped Dexter back in the ring!" Cole pointed out again.

As soon as he got Dexter off of him, Zombie saw Paul Phoenix rushing at him, trying his best to push Ron off the apron.

"Wait a minute, he forgot about Phoenix there!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"Zombie better hang in there if he wants to survive!" exclaimed J.R.

Feeling in complete danger of being eliminated, Zombie managed to elbow Phoenix right in the face.

While the karate master/biker was blinded, Zombie attempted to get him in a suplex over the apron, but Phoenix held on to the ropes for leverage.

"Zombie having a hard time with Phoenix there!" Tazz pointed again.

"One of these two men could be going out!" Cole exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Dexter was getting worked on by both Matt Sydal and DJ Z.

The two were planning to pull off a huge double suplex on Dexter, successfully lifting him up.

But before they could slam him, Raven managed to catch Dexter on the way down. As both Sydal and DJ Z turned right around, Dexter and Raven planted their faces with twin superkicks!

"Welcome to Superkick City!" J.R. smirked.

"Dexter and Raven with superkicks of their own!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I think a dentist is in order." Cole gulped in response to the attack.

While both DJ Z and Sydal's heads were still reeling from those superkicks, the rest of Soldier Field all turned to the entrance stage, seeing the next extrant enter the match.

"Next entrant's comin'! I can't wait for this!" Tazz said with a pumped expression.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #75: MusclesGlasses**

As the buzzer sounded, a muscleman with a "BaconStrips" t-shirt, glasses, black jeans and black boots came out to a standing ovation from the crowd, who were busy chanting "EMT" (which stood for Epic Meal Time, mind you) in honor of the 75th entrant!

"I can tell this Rumble's about to be epic!" J.R. commented.

"Things are gonna get epic tonight, guys!" Tazz smirked in anticipation

"Coming in at #75 is the former star of Epic Meal Time, MusclesGlasses!" Cole exclaimed.

As soon as he got inside the ring, he saw Paul Phoenix trying to push Ron Zombie off the apron

Wasting no time at all, Muscles grabbed Paul from behind and threw him over Rob, therefore sending both men over to the floor in elimination!

"And Muscles gets two for the price of one!" J.R. cried out.

"That's frickin' unbelievable!" Tazz cried out as well.

"MusclesGlasses makes his entrance in this match, and eliminates both Paul Phoenix and Ron Zombie with no time at all!" Cole said, feeling impressed by Muscles's performance already.

 **60th Eliminated: Paul Phoenix; Eliminated by: MusclesGlasses; Duration: 13:08**

 **61st Eliminated: Ron Zombie; Eliminated by: MusclesGlasses; Duration: 16:09**

After both Phoenix and Zombie left, Ciampa tried swinging away at him, but Muscles countered by lifting him up and slamming him down with a Blue Thunder Bomb!

"Nice try, Tomato!" chuckled Tazz.

"Ciampa just got planted with that blue thunder bomb!" J.R. pointed out.

"Looks more destructive than Sami Zayn's version!" Cole said, agreeing with J.R.

Meanwhile, Monty Monogram was busy working on Naruto Uzumaki, giving him a huge vertical suplex!

But Monty wasn't quite done with the ninja just yet.

"Nailed him with the suplex!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Naruto doesn't seem to be getting a break here!" J.R. said, shaking his head.

"Could Monty be looking to claming the bounty?" raised Cole's eyebrow.

With another smirk on his face, Monty dropped Naruto down for a 2nd vertical suplex!

"And he nails another one!" shouted J.R.

"I think he's looking for Three Amigos, Ross!" Tazz shouted as well.

"Monty's showing the shades of the late great Eddie Guerrero!" Cole smirked.

Before Monty could put Naruto down, he noticed Al Bundy wanting a piece of the ninja himself.

Smiling in delight, Monty dropped Naruto's legs right by Bundy's shoulders and blasted the Leaf ninja with a vertical suplex/powerbomb combo!

"Oh man!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Naruto just got leveled by that horrendous double team maneuver!" cried out J.R.

"Yet, despite all the pain, Naruto is still hanging in there!" Cole replied.

"I can tell gonna be holding his guts after this is over!" Tazz hissed in response.

Meanwhile, Matt Sydal was hopping on Cody Lambert's shoulders, getting ready to surprise Cody Lambert with a hurricanrana.

But as he spun around, Cody caught him with a powerbomb just in time!

"Bad move there, Sydal!" Tazz gulped.

"Cody Lambert catches Sydal with a powerbomb!" J.R. gulped as well.

Cody wasn't quite done with the highflier just yet.

Still holding Sydal's legs, the dude lifted him up once more and hit another powerbomb!

"And yet another powerbomb!" Cole cringed once more.

"He's on a roll here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Although, I don't think he's quite done!" J.R. shook his head.

Seeing the crowd pop for another powerbomb, Cody granted the fan's requests by lifting up Sydal for a third time. After spinning around in a 720 degree motion, Cody powerbombed Sydal...

...

...

...right on top of Naruto!

"Yikes! Pancake city there!" Tazz hissed in horror of the move.

"Lambert powerbombs Sydal right on Naruto!" Cole shouted.

"Someone add butter and syrup to him!" Tazz shouted as well.

While Naruto was trying his best to scrape his body off the mat, the crowd all turned to the stage yet again to check out the next entrant of the match.

"Here comes number 76 on the way!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #76: Crazzy Steve**

After the buzzer rang, a man with messy blonde hair, dark red trenchcoat, black/red pants and messy black/white/red facepaint came out to a negative response from the crowd.

That's because he wasn't alone. With him was his Decay stablemates, Abyss and the ringleader of the group, Rosemary!

"Oh no..." Cole gulped in horror.

"Oh my god!" J.R. gulped again.

"What the hell?" groaned Tazz.

"It's that damn Decay!" groaned a deflated J.R., "This isn't gonna be good at all!"

"Yeah, but which one of them is gonna enter?" Tazz asked Cole.

"I think we've got our answer Tazz, it's that psycho clown, Crazzy Steve!" replied Cole.

One by one, every member of Decay started popping up on the apron, leaving the ring surrounded.

Al Bundy didn't like the look of this situation one bit at all.

"Now what's going on?" asked J.R.

"It looks like The Decay is playing mind games!" Tazz pointed out.

"You all look scarier than Peg's mother naked." Al said, showing no fear to the trio. "But no matter, I'll take all of you on!"

After he adjusted his shoulder pads and popped his neck back and forth, Al went into his battle phase and snarled at the three of them.

"Let's rock..." Bundy said, sneering at Decay.

"Bundy's gonna take 'em all one at a time here!" Tazz pointed out.

"I don't know if that's smart on Al's part!" J.R. shook his head.

"He could be signing his own death warrant!" Cole exclaimed.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Bundy started swinging away at both Abyss and Crazzy Steve, who immediately dropped down from the apron.

But once he ran into Rosemary, she immediately spit black gunk in the eyes of the shoe salesman!

"Auuuugh, my eyes!" shouted Al. "This hurts worse than being married to Peg!"

"Bundy's been blinded!" Cole cried out.

"He got it right in the eyes, Cole!" Tazz pointed out one more.

"This is insane, they're not even supposed to be out here!" Cole groaned.

"Yeah, only one of them is supposed to be in the ring!" nodded J.R.

As Al was trying to get that gunk off of his eyes, Crazzy Steve capitalized on the opportunity, grabbing the shoe salesman behind and getting him over the rope and onto the floor. Al's elimination from the match caused a shockwave of boos to go directly to the entire group known as Decay.

"This is unfair!" Cole groaned once more, but in anger.

"No, you've gotta be kidding me!" Tazz whined.

"Those zombies just caused Al the rumble!" J.R. exclaimed in anger as well.

 **62nd Eliminated: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Crazzy Steve; Duration: 49:17**

While the crowd chanted "Bullshit" in response of this controversial elimination, Decay weren't quite done with Bundy just yet.

As Al got up, Abyss drew the shoe salesman in by slamming Bundy with a Black Hole Slam on the floor!

"Oh, for the love of-!" cringed Tazz.

"Good lord, what a black hole slam by The Monster Abyss!" Cole cringed too.

"Gawd almighty!" J.R. cried out as well.

Smirking evilly, Rosemary demanded Abyss to do something about Al.

So with that same evil smirk that Rosemary displayed, Abyss picked up Al on his shoulders and headed up the aisle, raising even more boos.

"What in the heck are they doing now?" Cole asked Tazz.

"I have no idea Cole, but it can't be good at all!" Tazz shook his head.

However, before The Decay could take Al Bundy with them, both Jefferson, Peg, Bud and Kelly came out of nowhere and went right after The Decay!

The entire Chicago crowd (all except for Marcy) went wild immediately as they managed to latch Al off of him while both Jefferson and Bud were fighting off Abyss. Peg and Kelly on the other hand were giving out blows straight to Rosemary's face in revenge!

"Take a look at this!" pointed out J.R.

"Al's family and friends are coming to his aid!" declared Cole.

"Yeah baby, get em guys!" Tazz exclaimed.

"All expect for Marcy are getting a piece of The Decay!" J.R. pointed out as well.

However, this ended up distracting Crazzy Steve.

The scene between the Bundys and Decay distracted Crazzy Steve long enough for Matt Sydal to kick him in the back of the head and make him stumble on the ropes.

And to top it all off, Sydal rushed right in and clotheslined him over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him immediately.

"Oh, wait a minute!" gasped Cole.

"What in the world!" J.R. gasped too.

"Oh my god, Matt Sydal just eliminated Crazzy Steve!" Cole cried out again.

 **63rd Eliminated: Crazzy Steve; Eliminated by: Matt Sydal; Duration: 0:20**

This single elimination brought a lot of cheers from the crowd.

However, those cheers were getting to Crazzy Steve's nerves as he went up the aisle to get his hands on the Bundy's...

...

...

...only for Bud to superkick him right in the face!

"WHOA!" J.R. gasped loudly.

"Hahahaha, Steve got his just desserts!" Tazz laughed.

"Bud lays him out with a superkick!" Cole exclaimed.

As Steve got laid out on the aisle, Dexter and Raven were at the ropes trying their damnedest to get Tommaso Ciampa over the top rope.

However, doing his best impression of a spider monkey, Ciampa hooked his arms and legs around the ropes, rendering him elimination free.

"Ciampa's hanging on tight!" Tazz pointed out.

"He could be going out!" gasped Cole.

"With the way he's hanging on, I doubt it!" J.R. said, shaking his head in response.

After keeping himself safe on the apron, Ciampa managed to blind both Dexter and Raven with a shot to the face.

And then, Ciampa headed up the top rope for some aerial damage to be done.

"He's going up top." Cole pointed out as well.

"What does Ciampa have on his mind?" asked Tazz.

As both Dexter and Raven turned around, Ciampa launched himself off the top rope...

...

...

...only for Dexter and Raven to move out of the way, forcing Ciampa to land on Muscles Glasses instead with a flying body press!

"What a maneuver!" J.R. gasped.

Unfortunately for Ciampa, MusclesGlasses ended up catching him from mid-air.

"Hehehe, I stand corrected, JR!" smirked Tazz.

With Ciampa on his shoulders, Muscles transitioned the backbreaker into an Oklahoma position and slammed him hard to the mat!

"Powerslam on the mat!" shouted out Cole.

"That just broke Ciampa in half!" J.R. cringed in horror.

While Ciampa was busy wrenching his back in pain, the crowd all turned once again to the stage, anticipating the next entrant of the match to come on out.

"Look alive, guys! Next entrant's coming our way!" Tazz said, pointing out to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #77: Spud (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race)**

As the buzzer sounded, an instrumental version of "Cat Scratch Fever" started playing as an overweight male with his signature Devil Frog t-shirt, denim vest, denim jeans and shoes came out rocking some air guitar for good measure.

The entire Chicago crowd all seemed to be into it, rocking out to the song.

"All right, it's time to rock, guys!" Tazz smirked, enjoying the beat.

"This guy looks almost like Eddie Van Halen!" J.R. pointed out.

"I think so too," Cole nodded. "From the Total Drama spinoff, The Ridonculous Race, is Spud at #77!"

As soon as Spud got inside the ring, DJ Z and Finn were ganging up on Spud with forearm shots to the back, sending one-half of the Rockers down to his knees.

"Smart move by the two!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Spud off to a horrible start here!" J.R. gulped.

"Tough luck for him!" Cole exclaimed as well.

However, it was a bad mistake for both DJ Z and Finn as Spud grabbed the back of their heads.

With added force, Spud got the two of them with the noggin knocker!

"Talk about meeting of the minds!" J.R. pointed out again.

"Oh, double that one!" Tazz exclaimed.

While both men were recovering from that head bump, Spud charged at the both of them, leveling both DJ Z and Finn with a huge double lariat!

"Oh, YIKES!" Tazz gasped a little.

"Double clothesline there from Spud!" J.R. exclaimed.

While Spud was still getting himself together, Leonard came up from behind and trapped the bulky rocker with a sleeperhold.

However, he wouldn't have very long to hold him as Spud sent his entire weight by shoving the geek to the turnbuckle, therefore breaking the hold.

"Leonard failed on that one." Tazz said, shaking his head.

"Leonard could be in trouble!" commented Cole.

Just as Spud was busy trying to recover from the sleeper hold, DJ Z comes behind Spud and attacks him.

The spiky-haired Z suddenly leaped up the air and planted Spud with a jumping DDT!

"Oh, sh-!" Tazz gasped, losing his voice.

"Good lord!" cringed J.R.

"DJ Z takes Spud down a jumping DDT!" Cole exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Monty Monogram was trying to lift Tommaso up for a piledriver, but Ciampa lifted him up with a back body drop.

However, it soon turned into a sunset flip for Monty, but using his smarts, Ciampa rolled backwards and countered shockingly by lifting up Monty upside down.

"Uh-oh, this won't be good for Monty at all." J.R. shook his head.

"Monty's in trouble now!" Tazz exclaimed.

Using every ounce of his strength, Ciampa lifted up Monty with a powerbomb, only to drop him with a double knee backbreaker for a good pop from the crowd!

"He nails Project Ciampa!" announced Cole.

"Monty's back is gonna be pretty stiff in the morning!" Tazz told Cole, while cringing by the way.

Before Ciampa could do another more damage to Monty, Gambit came in like a thief and hit Ciampa with a hurricanrana.

"Talk about flipping flapjacks here!" J.R. smirked.

"A hurricanrana out of nowhere from Gambit!" Cole exclaimed.

"Mamma mia!" Tazz shouted out.

Meanwhile, as Monty was still shaking off the nerves from that high-flying move, Cody Lambert had Finn Balor up in powerslam position. But before he could think about slamming, Cody stared at the turnbuckle, which gave him an idea.

"Cody's got somethin' planned here." J.R. replied.

"I wonder what he has in store?" asked Cole.

As Cody ran with Balor on his shoulders, looking to give him snake eyes, Balor managed to wiggle free and get Cody with a dragon sleeper.

It wouldn't be long though as the Demon King then lifted the dude up in the air and crashed him down with a reverse 1916!

"He hit that reverse 1916, Cole!" pointed out Razz.

"Cody Rhodes just got planted!" J.R. cringed.

"J.R., that's Cody Lambert, not Cody Rhodes." Cole corrected J.R.

"Sorry, little mess up there." J.R. said to Cole, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Yikes, and to think I'm the stupid one!" Tazz chuckled.

"Shut up, Tazz!" Cole said, hitting Tazz in the back of the head for being such an idiot.

While Tazz kept his mouth shut from that awkward commentary moment, the crowd all turned yet again to the entrance stage for the 78th time, checking out who was gonna enter through the curtain yet.

"Here comes the next entrant!" J.R. said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #78: AR Fox**

Coming out after the buzzer was a man dressed up in black/red tights and black boots. He smiled wide as he was greeted by a very surprising ovation around Soldier Field.

"I can tell this is gonna get very exciting, Cole!" Tazz smirked.

"Here comes a young athlete from Global Force Wrestling, Tazz! AR Fox!" Cole exclaimed.

As soon as AR Fox got inside the ring, Leonard tried to swing right at him with a clothesline, but AR Fox countered it with a running arched big boot!

"Whoa! Boot right to the face!" J.R, gasped.

"He calls that move, the Dutchman's Boot!" Tazz told J.R.

Feeling pumped, AR Fox looked right over to Naruto Uzumaki, who was groggy on the top rope.

Smirking under his breath, Fox rushed right over to Naruto and connected with an arabian moonsault side slam that got the crowd popping like crazy!

"Whoa!" Cole said, gasping in amazement.

"Lo Mein Pain, boys!" Tazz shouted out before stating, "I'll tell ya, that Naruto's sure taking a lot of punishment! I can't believe the kid's still goin'!"

"Naruto's got a lot of strength Tazz, even a big heart!" Cole told Tazz understandingly.

Meanwhile, Leonard was trying to get Killshot for a body slam, but the high-flying Killshot managed to wiggle free and kick the scientist in the gut.

While Hofstadter went down on his knees, Killshot then connected with a huge axe kick!

"Oooh, talk about getting cut down!" J.R. cringed a little.

"Leonard goes down with that axe kick, Ross!" The former ECW Champion pointed out.

As Leonard tried to recover from that move, Spud had DJ Z grounded at the turnbuckle with repeatable shoulder thrusts.

One by one, DJ Z felt the rocker's hard shoulders ram through him like a brick wall completely!

Spud's getting the upper hand so far.

"This young man is like a human brickwall!" J.R. exclaimed.

After he was finished roughing him up, Spud used his strength to toss him through a good portion of the ring, forcing DJ Z to land right on Gambit on the way down!

"Oh geez-!" Tazz cringed, nearly getting out of his seat.

"Someone got steamrolled there!" J.R. exclaimed.

"DJ Z flew through a good portion of the ring and went crashing into Gambit!" Cole cringed as well.

While that was still going on, Monty Monogram found himself at the wrong end of a superkick, thanks to Raven Queen.

That hit forced his body to tumble through the ropes and onto the floor, but luckily enough, he wasn't eliminated as Monty was not thrown over the top.

"Whoa-oh! What a shot there, Cole!" Tazz smirked.

"However, Monty went through the ropes!" J.R. pointed out.

"That's correct JR, Monty is not eliminated!" Cole nodded.

While he was outside, Monty decided to look inside the shopping cart full of weapons to look for something to use. Apparently, that was one huge shopping cart he was digging into.

"This isn't gonna be good." J.R. gulped.

"It looks like Monty's looking for a weapon of some sort!" Tazz exclaimed.

After some searching around, Monty brought out a barbed wire baseball bat along with a lighter for good measure!

"Oh no..." Cole shuddered in horror.

"Dear gawd, he's got a baseball bat!" cried out J.R.

"Aw man, the competitors in the ring are in for it!" Tazz said, shivering a little.

As soon as he entered the ring, Monty started to flick the lighter, but however, he forgot something.

That's when he took off his hoodie, much to the shrieking fangirls' pleasure. They were going crazy and ga-ga all over his ripped muscles, which were basically his arms.

"Well, welcome to the gun show!" smirked J.R.

"I've always wanted to know what Monty looked like without the hoodie!" Tazz smirked as well.

"He's definitely a favorite with the ladies, that's for sure." Cole nodded.

As Monty picked up the barbed wire baseball bat, Naruto came out of nowhere and hit a rocket kick on the side of Monty's face, knocking him down!

"Oooh, a shot from nowhere!" J.R. cringed a little.

"What a rocket kick from Naruto!" Tazz shouted out.

As Naruto picked up the bat, he looked for someone to hit the object with.

But while that was going on, the crowd all turned yet again to the stage, seeing the countdown clock tick to its next entrant.

"Here comes yet another entrant!" Cole exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #79: Jessie Godderz**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with black hair and blonde highlights and dressed up with blue tights, blue kneepads and black/white boots came out to moderate cheers from everyone inside Soldier Field.

"Aw yeah, we're about to get pec-tacular!" Tazz laughed.

"Here comes one half of the reunited Bromans, a fine young athlete in Jessie Godderz!" J.R. exclaimed.

As soon as he got in the ring, Naruto swung the barbed wire bat at him, which forced Godderz to slip back outside the ring just for safety.

"Look out!" shouted out Cole.

"He nearly dadgummed took his head off there!" Tazz replied.

"Good move there for Jessie to get out of the way!" nodded J.R.

Leonard tried to get his hands on the ninja, but Naruto managed to turn right around and nail the scientist in the ribs with the barbed wire bat.

The crowd had nothing to do but cringe in pain coming from this horrifying scene!

"OH YIKES!" screamed Tazz.

"Oh mah gawd!" J.R. gulped.

"Leonard just got spiked there!" Cole pointed out.

"Green Leonard's down!" Tazz pointed out as well. "Sorry, force of habit there!"

"Just because he's wearing that costume, doesn't mean Leonard's the Green Lantern." J.R. told Tazz.

"I know! I know!" Tazz said, backing off a bit from the hat-wearing Oklahoman.

"Well, stop getting stupid then!" Cole replied, snapping at Tazz.

One hit wasn't enough for the Leaf ninja.

So gripping onto the bat hard, Naruto slammed the bat hard across Leonard's back, making him scream out in agony!

"Oh man..." Tazz cringed.

"What searing pain across the back!" Cole exclaimed.

"Gawd almighty, Naruto's got that damn bat!" J.R. gulped for Leonard's safety.

Still gripping onto the bat, Naruto forced Leonard on his knees as the ninja took that barbed wire bat and smeared it across the scientist's forehead. Leonard screamed like a little baby banshee as the metal started scraping and tearing all around the noggin, making Hofstadter's forehead leak around in blood!

"I'm gonna be sick..." Cole cringed once more.

"Aw man, look at the pouring down Leonard's face!" pointing out Tazz.

"Somebody get that damn bat away from Naruto!" J.R. shrieked.

Before Naruto could do anymore damage to Leonard, Jessie Godderz comes from behind him and gets him with a kick to the gut.

And then, it was followed by repeatable forearm shots to the face, which forced Naruto to ground himself at the turnbuckle.

"Godderz is firing hard onto Naruto!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Well, something had to be done." J.R. told Tazz.

"You're not kidding, especially for Leonard's sake!" Cole shook his head.

As Naruto got groggy enough, Jessie then got Naruto up on the turnbuckle and then climbed up top, setting up a very high-risk maneuver.

"This is gonna be bad." gulped Tazz.

"Jessie's got Naruto right where he wants him!" Tazz exclaimed once more.

Godderz tried to hit Naruto with a hurricanrana, but the Leaf ninja successfully pushed him off, sending Jessie's body smackdab into the mat.

As Naruto thought about leaping off, Dexter Charming came out of nowhere and kicked the ninja off with a perfect roundhouse kick!

"OH! Bullseye!" Tazz smirked.

"Dexter from out of nowhere!" Cole shouted out.

"Naruto might have lost a few brain cells from that kick!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Consider him drunk then, JR!" Tazz smirked once again.

Then from out of nowhere, Matt Sydal hits Dexter with a springboard hurricanrana.

"Look ahead!" J.R. shouted.

"What a springboard hurricanrana from Matt Sydal!" Cole shouted as well.

"That'll get him disoriented!" nodded Tazz.

Meanwhile, both MusclesGlasses and Spud were both caught in a test of strength battle.

The two men were pushing and pushing towards each other to see which man would go down on their knees.

"Hey, check this battle out!" pointed out Tazz.

"We've got two big men going at it!" J.R. stated.

"The fans are loving it!" Cole exclaimed.

So far, Spud's combined muscle mass was getting the better out of the muscle-bound chef, who went down on his knees right away.

Despite that, Muscles wasn't giving up.

"Spud's winning so far!" J.R. shouted.

"Yeah, but Muscles is fighting back!" Tazz shouted back.

Trying to muster up a lot of strength, Muscles started picking himself back up by pushing the overweight rocker back. The crowd was getting insane for MusclesGlasses, who was now pushing Spud down to his knees.

"Look at the strength!" Cole gasped in awe.

"MusclesGlasses is showing the shades of Hulk Hogan here!" J.R. pointed out again.

Before he could take Spud down on his knees, Tommaso Ciampa caught Muscles out of nowhere with a Full Nelson hold, locking it very tightly.

With his arms flailing around, this left Spud for an open shot right away.

"Whoa, Tomato caught him!" Tazz smirked.

"It's Tommaso, not "Tomato"." Cole corrected Tazz.

"JBL told me his real name is "Tomato"." Tazz replied, still smirking like an idiot.

"Gawd Tazz, do you listen to everything that wrestling phony tells you?" groaned J.R.

"Hey, take it up with him, not me. I'm just a commentator." Tazz said, backing away from Cole and J.R.

"Yeah, barely!" J.R. scoffed.

"We swear Tazz, it's like you listen to the wrong type of wrestlers!" Cole said, hitting his forehead in regret.

While JR and Cole were still trying to question Tazz's sanity, Spud saw MusclesGlasses trapped with that full nelson.

Before he could get a shot at him, Muscles flipped Ciampa over and nailed a big boot across the back of Tommaso's head, knocking both him and the metalhead down!

"What a shot!" J.R. cringed.

"Nice move by Muscles!" Tazz exclaimed.

With both Spud and Ciampa down on the mat, the Rumble clock appeared yet again, bringing forth another entrant to enter in the match.

"Look out, here comes number 80!" Cole exclaimed, seeing the clock tick down.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #80: Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man dressed up in a long-sleeved blue collar shirt with a black vest reading "R.P.D." came out to tremendous cheers from the crowd, most of the cheers coming up from the female audience, who were going crazy for the entrant's boyishly handsome looks.

"Oh yeah, one of my favorites!" Tazz smirked.

"Talk about R.P.D., entrant #80 is Leon Kennedy from _Resident Evil_!" Cole shouted out.

As soon as Leon got in the ring, Gambit tried to surprise him out of nowhere with a staff shot, but the ex-Raccoon City police rookie managed to duck and hit the mutant with a huge bicycle kick!

"WHOO-HAH!" Tazz chuckled.

"Gambit got surprised with a bicycle kick from nowhere!" J.R. said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

The hit was more than enough to knock Gambit out.

Not to mention that the hit dropped his spear onto the floor. With a smirk on his face, Leon grabbed the spear in his hand, now giving him an advantage.

"Uh-oh, he got Gambit's guard down now!" Cole gulped.

"Leon's got a hold of his spear!" Tazz pointed out.

"What the hell does he have planned?" asked J.R.

Before Leon could even hit him with the spear, MusclesGlasses got a hold of Gambit's spear and snatched it away.

In a jaw dropping moment, MusclesGlasses snapped the strong staff in hand, leaving most of the fans and competitors shocked!

"WHOA!" Tazz gasped out of shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cole gasped as well.

"GOOD LORD!" J.R. said, cringing very loudly.

"MusclesGlasses just snapped Gambit's spear in half!" Cole shouted out.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" groaned Tazz.

"He just broke that spear like it was nothing!" J.R. exclaimed in an impressive way/

Seeing MusclesGlasses break his weapon, Gambit jumped and attacked him like a total madman.

With the rage of an angry mutant, Gambit flooded Muscles's entire face with right hands, forcing the crowd into an immediate frenzy!

"Gambit's lost it!" shouted out Cole.

"Can you blame him?" asked Tazz.

"That was his calling card along with his actual cards!" J.R. totd Tazz.

"Now Muscles is paying the price of messing with the Rajun Cajun!" Cole gulped for Muscles's safety.

Those hits forced MusclesGlasses back into the ropes, where he was starting to recover around the apron.

Meanwhile, Cody Lambert had Killshot up for a powerbomb. But before the dude could slam him to the floor, Cody looked to the turnbuckles and had an idea.

"Oh man, what's he thinkin'?" Tazz asked J.R.

"I have no idea!" J.R. said, shaking his head while shrugging.

Cody had thought of powerbombing Killshot onto the turnbuckle, Seth Rollins style.

But before he could rush to the turnbuckles, Killshot managed to counter with a hurricanrana, sending Cody's head in the middle turnpad!

"Denied!" exclaimed Cole.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt for Cody!" Tazz cringed a little.

The move stunned Cody's noggin all around.

While he was trying to shake those senses off, Killshot went to the middle rope and gestured over to Cody, telling him to get up!

"I don't think Killshot's done with him yet!" J.R. shook his head.

"Cody better look out!" Cole said, warning Cody from the announcer's table.

"Killshot's got him set up here!" pointing out Tazz.

As Cody got up on his knees, Killshot dropped down around the back of Cody's neck and flipped his entire body over with a huge flip piledriver that sent the crowd screaming in delight!

"MY GAWD!" J.R. screamed in horror.

"He just frickin' turned Lambert inside out!" Tazz chuckled out of amazement.

"He's gotta be in serious pain right now!" Cole gulped.

"Definitely after that Calamity Trigger that Killshot did to him!" nodded Tazz.

Meanwhile, Dexter Charming was busy battling it out with DJ Z, but unfortunately, Dexter wasn't faring any well as he was caught in a wrist clutch reverse crucifix armbar, courtesy of DJ Z.

"Dexter's trapped here!" Cole pointed out.

"DJ Z has him trapped in a reverse crucifix armbar!" exclaimed J.R.

Before DJ Z could do more damage to Dexter, Raven Queen ran in and nailed DJ with a moonsault from the middle rope.

However, she ended up hurting Dexter in the process as well!

"Whoa, boy!" Tazz smirked.

"A moonsault out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed.

"Raven nails DJ Z with a running moonsault!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"I'm afraid Dexy's got it too!" Tazz nodded.

As Raven got up, saw that she hurt Dexter in the process as well. So like a Good Samaritan, she decided to help him up.

After she helped Dexter up to her knees, they turned around and saw Finn Balor running at both of them with a double front dropkick, sending them through the turnbuckles painfully!

"Gangway!" J.R. shouted.

"Raven and Dexter let their guard down for the moment!" Cole exclaimed once more.

"You see how Balor charged at them," Tazz pointed out, "He was like a frickin' bull goring a matador by those feet!"

"Both Dexter and Raven must be in some real pain!" J.R. nodded.

While both Dexter and Raven were trying to recover from that attack made by the Demon King, the people all looked to the stage yet again to see the Rumble clock tick down to another entrant for the match!

"Here comes our next entrant! Who will it be?" asked Cole as the clock counted down to 10.

 **Yikes, what a doozy that was. I'll tell ya, the Rumble without a doubt is hard work! Anyway, here's the stats so far.**

 **People still in the ring: 19**

 **People still left to go: 320**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy and Crazzy Steve**

 **Still in the ring: Al Bundy, Brian Myers, Cody Lambert, Dexter Charming, DJ Z, Duke Nukem, Finn Balor, Gambit, Jessie Godderz, Killshot, Leon Kennedy, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Sydal, Monty Monogram, MusclesGlasses, Naruto Uzumaki, Raven Queen, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa**

 **Will Tazz still be an idiot and mistake Leonard as the** _ **actual**_ **Green Lantern?**

 **Will more blood be shed thanks to that barbed wire baseball bat?**

 **Is Tazz still gonna keep confusing Cody Lambert for Dean Winchester?**

 **And which one is actually which? Cody or Dean?!**

 **Questions will be answered next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome! Until then, f**k Disney for canceling** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **. What the hell were you all thinking?!**


	11. Ol' Dirty Ninjas

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, DreamWorks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day and this MASFRR2 were held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 11: Ol' Dirty Ninjas**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #81: Tajiri**

As the bell sounded, a Japanese man dressed in black pants with a fire emblem in the lower leg came out to a pretty surprising ovation from the fans.

"Looks like we're gonna bring a little ECW flavor here!" Tazz nodded.

"Here comes a legendary star from Japan and one of the best cruiserweights of all time!" J.R. nodded as well.

"Coming out next is the Japanese buzzsaw, Tajiri!" Cole exclaimed.

As Tajiri got in the ring, Leonard tried to get his hands on the Japanese Buzzsaw, but the scientist ended up getting blinded by Tajiri's green mist!

"By gawd, Leonard's been blinded!" J.R. gasped.

"Whoa, Tajiri with that poison mist to the face!" Tazz gasped.

"Leonard's definitely gone green now!" Cole chuckled a bit.

More competitors started to go after the Japanese Buzzsaw, but Tajiri started unloading with kicks right away.

Naruto, Leon, Monty, AR Fox and Godderz were busy meeting the wrong end of their faces, thanks to that boot of his.

"Check this out, Tajiri's turned into a total kicking machine!" Tazz pointed out.

He's taking these guys down one by one!" J.R. pointed as well.

Leonard tried to swing out some fists, but due to being blinded by the green mist, all the scientist was doing was swinging at the air.

"Ack! Where in the hell did you go now?" shouted Leonard.

While he kept swinging, Finn Balor managed to sneak in from behind and toss Leonard, but using his smarts, Leonard was able to grab the middle ropes at the last second and hang on enough to keep him from elimination.

"He's out, Cole!" Tazz told J.R.

"Uh, better check again, Tazz?" Cole pointed out too.

"How is he still in after being blinded?!" gasped the former ECW TV Champion.

"Leonard grabbed the middle rope, Tazz!" J.R. replied to Tazz, "Only one of his feet hit the floor!"

Not having to take being blinded anymore, Leonard threw away his mist-covered glasses, now allowing him to see.

However, as he soon threw the glasses away, Matt Sydal came running in and dropkicked him right in his face. Despite that, Leonard still remained on the apron, preventing him from getting eliminated!

"Look, he's still hanging on!" Tazz gasped.

"Leonard's hanging on for dear life here!" J.R. replied once more.

Somewhere around the ring, Dexter Charming was backward on the top turnbuckle and was about to hit a high flying move, when all of a sudden, Finn Balor came running in and knocked him off the ropes, sending him flying outside to the floor in elimination!

"Uh-oh, the nerd's gone!" gulped Tazz.

"Dexter goes flying off the top turnbuckle there!" Cole cried out.

"Now with Dexter gone, that leaves Raven all alone now!" J.R. cried out also.

"Aw man!" groaned Tazz. "If I was Raven, I'd find a place to hide or somebody to help her!"

 **64th Eliminated: Dexter Charming; Eliminated by: Finn Balor; Duration: 21:24**

Before he left ringside, Dexter shouted good luck over to Raven, who was seeing him leave already.

As Raven tried to find out what was going on, her guard was suddenly down out of nowhere when Cody Lambert snuck from behind and started bending Raven's back with the Torture Rack! Raven now felt her back being bent over and over again due to the compression Cody was giving to her!

"Oh, good lord, Raven's being bent like a damn accordion!" J.R. gulped.

"This isn't good for the daughter of Evil Queen!" Tazz shook his head.

"Raven was now wishing that Dexter wasn't eliminated!" Cole nodded in unison.

Before Cody Lambert could give Raven anymore of the Torture Rack, Jessie Godderz came in and raked the eyes of Cody, making him let Raven go.

"Rake by the eyes." said Tazz.

While Cody was blinded, Godderz then picked Cody upside down and slammed his head down for a Cradle Piledriver!

"Oh, what a landing!" J.R. cringed a little.

"Godderz taking a page out of ECW Original, Jerry Lynn!" reminded Tazz.

"Godderz nails Lambert with that cradle piledriver there, saving Raven for the moment!" Cole informed everyone.

Knowing that piledriver knocked Cody completely out, Godderz picked the dude and attempted to eliminate him over the top rope, but Naruto suddenly came out of nowhere and tossed out Jessie over the top rope and onto the floor instead, eliminating him to a standing ovation!

Or so that's what Jessie thought.

Much to Cody's disappointment, Jessie was able to grab the bottom just in time, preventing elimination.

"He's out!" Tazz pointed out.

"Um, no he's not, Tazz." Cole said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure? My vision's kinda blurry!" Tazz asked Cole.

"Jessie Godderz is not eliminated, Tazz!" J.R. exclaimed to Tazz, "He's still hanging in there!"

While Godderz was still on the apron, he saw Leon Kennedy pushing Spud to the ropes.

Without going unseen at all, Godderz pulled Spud's vest and lowered the ropes down, sending him nearly over the top rope!

"Spud's in trouble, here!" J.R. shouted.

"Both Leon Kennedy and Jessie Godderz are trying to eliminate Spud here!" Cole shouted as well.

"Can they get him out?" asked J.R.

Suddenly, the two had extra help from Monty Monogram, who managed to lift up Spud's leg. Therefore, this turned into a 3-on-1 elimination process. After only 15 seconds, the three managed to get Spud over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him to a very mixed reaction!

"And he's gone!" exclaimed Cole.

"Tough luck for the large Eddie Van Halen!" Tazz smirked.

"Smart move from Godderz to sneak up from behind!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **65th Eliminated: Spud; Eliminated by: Jessie Godderz, Leon Kennedy and Monty Monogram; Duration: 4:44**

As soon as he got up, the referees were telling Spud to head over to the back. However, the only thing the rocker was doing was giving out a blank stare to the refs.

"Aw man, I'm out?" groaned Spud.

"You have to go back to the locker room." Brian Hebner told Spud.

And yet, Spud was still standing there, looking blank as ever.

"Wow, he's in a different world there, Cole." Tazz smirked once more.

"That kid might be high on dope!" J.R. nodded, agreeing with Tazz for the time being.

"He probably got some before the show!" Cole chuckled.

While Spud was still standing there like a vegetable, the crowd all ignored the rocker and looked over to the entrance stage, waiting for the next entrant to come out.

"While Spud's trying to figure out where he is, here comes number 82!" J.R. said, pointing right to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #82: Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**

The crowd went into a standing ovation as a muscular man wearing a hockey mask, grey tank top, gloves, hockey pads on his arms, black Levi's with white knee pads on them, white Nike brand sneakers, and he was holding a golf bag with two golf clubs two hockey sticks and a baseball bat.

"Whoa, someone is heading to a street hockey game?" Tazz gasped in amazement.

"He may look like your hockey player, Tazz, but from the streets of New York, here comes the hardcore hockey player known as Casey Jones from the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_!" Cole exclaimed.

"He's definitely ready for a faceoff!" J.R. exclaimed.

As soon as he entered the ring, he started swinging his hockey stick right away at Naruto, Gambit, Raven and Cody all at one time!

"He swings right away!" Cole exclaimed.

"Casey's unloading a barrage of shots!" Tazz pointed out.

Tommaso Ciampa then went right after Casey Jones, which unfortunately, wasn't smart on his part.

Seeing him up close, Casey nailed him right in the junk with the stick and then connected with the White Russian Leg Sweep!

"Tommaso tumbles down there!" Tazz chuckled.

"He must be feeling that hard!" J.R. chuckled as well.

It wasn't long however before Monty Monogram came in and decided to double team with Casey Jones, in which they both grab Tommaso and toss him over the top rope and to the floor.

"Well, no bacon and lettuce for this Tommaso!" Tazz chuckled in response.

"All food puns aside, Ciampa's gone!" Cole exclaimed.

"It's back to the locker room for him or his case the fridge!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry." Tazz replied with an empty stomach.

 **66th Eliminated: Tommaso Ciampa; Eliminated by: Monty Monogram and Casey Jones; Duration: 11:17**

Meanwhile, as Tommaso had left ringside altogether, Finn Balor had an already-blinded Leonard Hofstadter trapped in an untrappable Dragon Sleeper.

Leonard felt his entire back arch in pain as the Demon King hooked it in hard and tight.

"Talk about getting caught in a bear trap!" J.R. gulped.

"He should start using his powers to break free right away!" Tazz smirked,

"He's not a real superhero, Tazz!" J.R. sternly told Tazz.

"Besides Tazz, super powers are not allowed to be used in this match!" Cole reminded his partner.

While Finn was still locking the hold as tight as he could, a man with ginger hair, a white wifebeater and blue jeans hopped over the barricade and started stripping off his clothes, beginning to streak all around four corners of the ring! However, the guy's problem was that he still had his underwear on.

Suddenly, the rest of the people were surprised when the camera identified him as Scott from "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island"!

"ACK! MY GAWD!" J.R. said as he shielded his eyes.

"Streakier on the loose!" Tazz replied, pointing at the streakier.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cole groaned loudly.

"Its frickin' Scott from Total Drama!" Tazz said to Cole

"Where are this kid's pants?!" cried out J.R.

As he was still running, he saw one of the security guards corner him face-to-face. Unfortunately, Scott was definitely not gonna get further than he already wanted to. He'd run the other way, but the guards had him cornered as well. And it was from left to right as well.

So using some quick thinking, Scott entered the ring and started running around in circles, hoping not to get caught.

"Yikes, now he's running in the ring with skivvies on, Cole!" Tazz gagged a little, trying to keep his bile in.

"Come on now, this is crazy!" Cole said, still shielding his eyes.

"Get that idiot the hell out of there!" J.R. pointed to Scott.

The security was trying so hard to catch him in the ring, but they ended up tripping on their feet as a result.

Scott then left the ring and entered the announcer's table, getting on top of it and shook his booty, much to the delight of fellow Chicagoans!

"Agh, my eyes!" J.R. said, shielding his eyes as well.

"Well, that's an interesting sight!" gulped Tazz.

"I'm gonna f****n' puke!" Cole heaved in response.

"That's right, you all can't get me! I'm too fast for ya!" Scott said to the entire security.

After showing off, he hopped over the barricade while the entire security team chased him out of here, much to the relief of the commentators and the enjoyment of fans.

"About time he left!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" sighed Tazz.

"You said it Tazz, I didn't think Scott was done!" Cole nodded.

However, thanks to time being wasted by Scott hogging the entire screentime all for him, the crowd all turned over to the entrance stage to find out which man would enter the match next.

"Hey, we got another one comin'! I can't wait!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands with anticipation.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #83: Apollo Crews**

After the buzzer sounded, a muscular black man that looked a little like Terry Crews came out wearing his green trunks, green kneepads and black boots to a very standard ovation from the crowd.

"All right, the father from _Everybody Hates Chris_ is in!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That young man isn't the father you expect, Tazz!" J.R. shook his head.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is the new upcoming star named Apollo Crews!" Cole said to Tazz.

"Yikes, no wonder he looked familiar..." Tazz replied, scratching his head in confusion.

"I swear you can't seem to tell the difference!" sighed J.R.

As soon as Apollo got into the ring, AR Fox tried to sneak attack him from behind.

Seeing this from behind, Apollo ducked the attack and hit an enzugiri straight across Fox's face!

"Oh, head shot!" Tazz gasped.

"Nice impact from Apollo Crews!" J.R. exclaimed.

"What a way to get into the ring!" nodded Cole.

The kick sent Fox's head so stunned, he now started wobbling.

Not satisfied with the kick, Apollo snuck up behind Fox and lifted him up into a back suplex position.

"Is he going for a suplex?" asked J.R.

"I think it may be somethin' else." Tazz replied.

After holding him up for a good 5 seconds, Apollo then slammed him down for a toss-up powerbomb!

"Down goes AR Fox!" Cole exclaimed.

"Crews nailed him with that toss up powerbomb!" J.R. reminded everyone.

While Crews was still working over Fox, Cody Lambert had Godderz bending with a Torture Rack. He started walking all towards the ring while breaking the BroMan's spine per second.

"Ohhh, somebody's gettin' Lugered here!" pointed out Tazz.

"What a vicious torture rack by Cody!" Cole cried out.

"I can hear his spine strangling throughout my ears!" cringed J.R.

"I wouldn't want to be in this position!" Tazz shook his head.

While his back was suddenly turned, Matt Sydal came out of nowhere and kicked Cody right in the back, forcing him to tumble over the ropes with Godderz still over his shoulders. Godderz then hung onto the ropes and turned Cody over the top rope.

With some combined help from Sydal, the two managed to get Lambert over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him!

"Oh, so long, Lambert!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Cody Lambert just got eliminated by Jessie Godderz and Matt Sydal!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Good teamwork there!" nodded Tazz.

 **67th Eliminated: Cody Lambert; Eliminated by: Matt Sydal and Jessie Godderz; Duration: 18:37**

After Cody left ringside disappointed, Naruto tripped Monty right between his legs and sent him catapulting!

Unfortunately, Monty was sent catapulting straight into Balor's boots!

"Oh, right in the kisser!" Cole cringed a bit.

"Monty's face just crashed into Balor!" J.R. cringed also.

Monty soon fell back from the hit, landing on Naruto's knees.

While Naruto was still holding onto Monogram, Finn Balor decided to climb up to the top rope, setting up something big.

"We could be seein' Coup De Grace again!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands again.

"This is not for Monty!" Cole shook his head.

With Monty trying to break free as he could, it was all for naught as Finn Balor launched himself off the top rope and landed the Coup De Grace perfectly all over Monty Monogram!

"Bulls-eye! I called it!" exclaimed Tazz.

"Balor nails it!" Cole exclaimed too.

While Monty was holding out his chest in pain, Finn Balor got up, only to fall flat to a Throwback neckbreaker, courtesy of Leon Kennedy!

"I'm thinking Leon nailed that too!" J.R. pointed out.

"Leon snuck behind him like a ninja!" Cole exclaimed once more.

While Finn held his neck in pain, the crowd all turned to the entrance stage to see whoever would come out next by the 10-count.

"We got another entrant coming up!" Tazz said, pointing up to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #84: ODB**

After the buzzer sounded, a muscle-bounded woman dressed up in all camo and big black boots came out with a flask in hand.

After taking a sip out of her flask, she made her way down the aisle with the support of the Chicago crowd.

"Well, here's come one dirty you-know-what!" Tazz said, nudging Cole by his shoulder.

"Here's comes former TNA Knockout's champion ODB!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That's a weird way to start the Rumble smashed." Cole chuckled.

"ODB isn't like any normal lady, Cole!" Tazz chuckled also.

As ODB got inside the ring, she started feeding out forearms to MusclesGlasses, Gambit, Casey Jones and Leonard Hofstadter. And then, she approached Raven Queen and gave her a backbreaking bearhug!

She pressed in those arms and quietly bent Raven's back like a folded piece of paper, making the magical girl squeal in pain!

"She locks in that bearhug!" Cole exclaimed once more.

"Raven's feeling the pain from that bearhug!" J.R. pointed out.

Just when ODB was about to break Raven's back instantly, Matt Sydal jumped from behind her and dropkicked ODB, therefore breaking the hold.

"Dropkick to the back of the cabeza!" Tazz cried out.

"Hijole!" hollered J.R.

ODB didn't look too pleased by that dropkick.

So when she turned around, Sydal rushed at her with a hurricanrana, only for ODB to counter with a very huge powerbomb!

"Oh my lord!" gasped Cole.

"ODB counters that one!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"I think a spatula's in order for Sydal!" nodded J.R.

As ODB remained focused on the high flyer, DJ Z was at the top rope, waiting for Apollo Crews to turn around.

And when he did, DJ Z leaped off the top rope and landed on Crews with a huge flying body press, only for the momentum to turn around in Apollo's favor by picking DJ Z up on his shoulders!

"Uh-oh, Crews countered it!" Tazz gasped again.

"Is he gonna go for it?" asked Cole.

Holding onto the former BroMans DJ, Crews transitioned the backbreaker into a Gorilla Press position.

And then, he dropped DJ Z onto the mat, followed by a very huge moonsault for good measure!

"Whoa, what a combo!" J.R. gasped out of surprise.

Meanwhile, Matt Sydal was busy going up to the top rope and was attempting to hit an Airbourne on a fallen Casey Jones.

"These people are up on their seats!" Cole said, referring to the ovation from the crowd.

"He's got him hook line and sinker!" Tazz exclaimed.

Just before Sydal could nail the Airbourne, Leon Kennedy ran in and knocked him off the top, sending him crashing to the outside floor in elimination. That of course, resulted in kind of a mixed reaction from the disappointed fans.

"Not tonight, he won't!" J.R. shook his head.

"That boot sent Sydal packing!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Everybody was hoping to see an Airbourne, but it all came crashing down instead!" Cole replied.

 **68th Eliminated: Matt Sydal; Eliminated by: Leon Kennedy; Duration: 18:39**

As Sydal left ringside to a standing ovation, Naruto tried his darnedest to get Tajiri for a hurricanrana on the top turnbuckle.

While Naruto wrapped his legs around Tajiri's neck, the Japanese Buzzsaw hung onto the ropes, forcing Naruto to crash-land onto the mat.

"Nope! Nobody home!" Tazz shook his head as well.

"Naruto's move backfired on him!" J.R. replied also.

Before Tajiri could even think of recovering, AR Fox suddenly came out of nowhere and hopped on the top rope, grabbing Tajiri and flipping his body over for another Lo Mein Pain!

"Looks like Fox's move didn't!" pointed out Cole.

"AR Fox is looking quite impressive." J.R. nodded.

"I like this kid, he's very athletic!" Tazz nodded too.

As Tajiri laid motionless on the mat, the crowd turned to the stage yet again to see who would come out of the curtain after the 10 count.

"We have another entrant coming in the match!" J.R. informed everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #85: Barry Eisenberg (Best Friends Whenever)**

As the buzzer sounded yet again, a short brown-haired teenager wearing a Portland Trail Blazers jersey, denim jeans and black wrestling boots came out to surprisingly a batch of boos.

This entrant couldn't even understand why they were booing at him, but regardless, he raised his fists in the air and ran down the aisle.

"Well, looks like the entire Chicago crowd isn't exactly Blazer-friendly tonight!" J.R. replied, possibly referring to the negative reaction.

"What's wrong with this guy that these people have a problem with?" asked Tazz.

"I don't know, but number 85 is Barry Eisenberg from Disney Channel's _Best Friends Whenever_." Cole shrugged.

"What are the heck these people booing at? I thought everyone loved the Trail Blazers!"" Barry asked himself while he was still running down the aisle.

As Barry still tried to figure out what's going on, he got in the ring, only to get hit with a Curb Stomp by Leonard Hofstadter! Somehow, that Curb Stomp got cheers by the fans, which were busy chanting "Blazers Suck".

"Yikes, that's a way to greet an entrant!" gasped Tazz, who was feeling a little startled by the attack.

This wasn't going good for Barry at all, since he was now having Monty, Raven and Leonard stomping the hell out of him. The entire crowd was going crazy as a result, seeing Barry become quite a human doormat.

"What a massacre we're seeing!" Cole cried out.

"I think the crowd must be Bulls fans." Tazz said to Cole.

"What do you expect, Tazz? This is the city of Chicago!" J.R. said to Tazz.

The stomps were getting very excruciating for Barry, who called for timeout much to the laughter of the crowd.

"Looks like Barry's callin' timeout also!" pointed out Tazz.

"Tough luck Barry, there's no timeout's in the Mega All-Star FanFiction Royal Rumble!" chuckled Cole.

"That's for damn sure!" J.R. nodded while chuckling also.

While Barry continued to get stomped on like a house rat, Naruto ended up getting hit in the ribs by Casey Jones's hockey stick, courtesy of Gambit.

And then to make matters worse for the Leaf ninja, the card-playing mutant placed the stick between his legs and lifted Naruto up, lowblowing him right by the hockey stick!

"OH MY LORD!" Cole shouted in horror.

"Gambit's frickin' lifting Naruto up by the hockey stick!" cried out Tazz.

"Imagine what Naruto's feeling right now!" J.R. replied.

Meanwhile, seeing the damage that Monty, Raven and Leonard did to Barry, the three then decided to lift Barry over the top rope and eliminate him, bringing huge cheers from the crowd!

"And Barry's gone!" Cole informed everyone.

"Wow, kid didn't even try." Tazz replied.

"He didn't even get far!" shook J.R.'s head.

 **69th Eliminated: Barry Eisenberg; Eliminated by: Monty Monogram, Raven Queen and Leonard Hofstadter; Duration: 0:32**

As soon as he got up, Barry started throwing a fit at ringside to the point where he got back on the apron.

But before he could even think of getting back in the ring, he was being pulled back by the officials, who were preventing Barry from re-entering the ring.

"C'mon, let me back in! I want a restart!" whined Barry.

"That kid doesn't wanna stop!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He didn't like how his run in the rumble went down!" Cole shook his head as well.

"Well, like it or not, Barry's done for the night!" replied J.R.

Apparently, Barry didn't want his night to end like this.

So as the refs were still holding him back, Barry swatted referee Marty Elias off by his foot, finally letting him go back in the ring. But as soon as he came in, Apollo Crews came running in and clotheslined Barry over the ropes and onto the floor.

"Nice to see you again, Barry!" Tazz laughed in response.

"He was already out!" J.R. cried out.

"Barry doesn't get that he's even out!" Cole shook his head once more.

"Can you blame him, Cole? Kid just can't take no for an answer!" Tazz shrugged.

Meanwhile, Killshot was in control, getting ODB up in the air in an Electric Chair position. ODB tried to find something to hang on, but knowing he was high up on his shoulders, it was to no avail.

"ODB's in a dangerous position here." J.R. pointed up.

"Not a good place at all!" Cole shook his head.

Before Killshot could nail the JML Driver, Leon Kennedy came out of nowhere with a dropkick, sending both Killshot and ODB over the top rope.

Luckily, using their smarts, the two managed to remain on the apron, saving themselves from elimination.

"That was close!" J.R. sighed in relief.

"I thought it over from both Killshot and ODB!" nodded Tazz.

Well, one of them was about to be over.

ODB then connected with a kick to Killshot's face, followed by a huge Buzzsaw Kick to Tajiri, which not also knocked Killshot out permanently, but it also knocked him off the apron and onto the floor in elimination!

"WHOA, that was loud!" Tazz shrieked.

"Killshot has been eliminated by ODB and Tajiri!" J.R. shouted.

"What a teamwork of kicks right there!" Cole nodded.

 **70th Eliminated: Killshot; Eliminated by: ODB and Tajiri; Duration: 11:48**

After Killshot left the ring a little disappointed, the Chicago crowd all focused to the entranceway, anticipating another entrant yet to enter the match.

"We got another one coming up now!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 _ **AWWWWWWWWESOOOOOOOOME... I CAME TO PLAY!**_

 **Entrant #86: The Miz**

After hearing those infamous words around Soldier Field, The Miz (who was all dressed in black and gold) came out with his Intercontinental Championship in hand to a bunch of booming boos from left to right.

He wasn't alone however. With him as always was Miz's wife/manager, Maryse, who was walking right beside him.

"We got some star power coming through!" Tazz said to J.R.

"Our next entrant is The Hollywood A-Lister known as The Miz!" Cole informed everyone.

"Give me a damn break, this man is more of a D-Lister!" J.R. groaned in expense.

After showing off to the fans (who were still booing), The Miz gave Maryse his black/gold trenchcoat vest and made his way down the aisle.

But before he got in the ring, he ended up stopping for some reason.

"Whoa, why did he stop?" asked J.R.

"I have no idea!" shrugged Tazz.

Suddenly, the Miz noticed two Hollywood chairs with an ice bucket full of champagne sitting right by the announcer's table. With no time to waste, Miz and Maryse made their way around the ring and began sitting on their chairs at ringside, while at the same time, observing the situation in the ring.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Cole said in a facepalmed expression.

"Oh come on now!" J.R. groaned once more.

"Seriously?" asked Tazz.

"Well apparently, this is Miz's relaxation time!" J.R. rolled his eyes.

"Come on, there's no relaxation time in the Mega All Star FanFiction Royal Rumble!" Cole exclaimed.

While The Miz was busy sipping on a glass of champagne, DJ Z had MusclesGlasses grounded by his feet, setting him up for a huge Gory Bomb!

"I think a Gory Bomb's in order!" Cole exclaimed once more.

"DJ Z could be in for one!" J.R. nodded.

But before DJ Z could nail the move, his face got planted by AR Fox's boot, nailing the former X-Division Champion with a Dutchman's boot! The Miz couldn't help but laugh at that move, as if he was surprised.

"Bullseye!" Tazz chuckled.

"That kick nearly clipped DJ Z's teeth!" nodded J.R.

"He might need to see a dentist after this is over!" Cole replied while gulping.

That kick was more than enough to knock DJ Z's senses out.

Seeing this, both AR Fox and Muscles Glasses capitalized on the opportunity by picking DJ Z up over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his Rumble run for the night.

"MusclesGlasses has DJ Z over his shoulders, and he's out!" Tazz exclaimed.

"There goes DJ Z, he's out of the rumble!" pointed out J.R.

 **71st Eliminated: DJ Z; Eliminated by: MusclesGlasses; Duration: 19:33**

After DJ Z left, Raven Queen was busy feeding out Flair-like chops to the ropes on Finn Balor.

While his chest was roughed up enough, Raven whipped the Demon King to the ropes and went for a discus clothesline, but Balor ducked and countered with a huge Pele Kick!

"Ohhhh!" cringed Cole!

"Pele kick there by Balor!" Tazz pointed out.

"That's gotta hurt badly!" Cole nodded in response to Tazz's statement.

With that kick enough to stun her, Finn Balor decided to end it by getting Raven in single underhook position and lifting her up.

Before he could put her down with the 1916, Naruto came out of nowhere and hit Balor with a Zig Zag, while at the same time; the Demon King dropped Raven right by her head! That unbelievable move brought in a huge pop from the fans!

"OH MAH GAWD!" J.R. shouted in horror.

"Unbelievable!" said Cole.

"GODD**N!" Tazz chuckled.

"Naruto killing two birds with one stone with that unbelievable move!" Cole pointed out.

"I only hope Raven's neck isn't broken from that impact!" Tazz said, concerned for Raven's safety.

"She might need to have it checked out once she's done!" J.R. told Tazz.

As the match continues on, The Miz was relaxing with his wife Maryse outside the ring with a smirk on his face.

"Do you see that? I'm glad I'm not her. I want my neck to feel refreshed." The Miz told his wife.

"Oh come on, when in the heck is he gonna get in the ring?" J.R. whined in anger.

"When I'm good and ready, big hat!" The Miz said to J.R., overhearing his comments.

"Come on Miz, nobody is allowed to relax in the Rumble!" Cole groaned.

"Give me a water bottle, I'll knock him out of that seat." Tazz groaned as well, hoping to shut up The Miz himself.

While the commentators were keeping Tazz from getting his hands on The Miz, the crowd all turned yet again to the stage to see yet another entrant enters the Rumble match.

"While the Miz is still slacking off, who's next?" J.R. groaned as he looked over to the entranceway.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #87: Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh)**

After the buzzer sounded, a teenager who looked like JonTron came out wearing a Padres jersey, black jeans and boots to (strange enough) a negative audience. The 87th entrant didn't really know why they were booing at him, but regardless, he decided to ignore the reception and move down the aisle.

"All right, JonTron's in!" Tazz shouted happily.

"Tell me about it, here comes Josh Nichols from Nick show, _Drake & Josh_." Cole nodded.

"This kid doesn't seem to be getting a good reaction from the audience tonight." J.R. shook his head.

"Maybe because he's wearing a San Diego Padres jersey in the town of Chicago." answered Tazz.

After attempting to get some high-fives from the fans (they flipped him off instead), he got inside the ring.

But unfortunately, he was met by a huge spinning back kick from Casey Jones, which sent Josh tumbling through the ropes and down to the floor.

"Oh my!" cringed J.R.

"Casey Jones just sent Josh through the ropes!" Cole pointed out.

"Uh, you mean JonTron, right?" Tazz asked Cole.

"Who do you think he might look like, you idiot?" J.R. asked Tazz in a huff.

"Uh, JonTron?" answered Tazz.

"Ohhh boy..." Cole said facepalming from Tazz's stupidity.

As soon as Josh Nichols got back up on his feet, he saw The Miz and his wife Maryse laughing at him. That's when Josh decided to do the right thing by getting in The Miz's face!

"Hey D-Lister, why don't you get off your ass and get in the ring?" Josh said close-up to the actor's face.

"And get this moneymaker ruined? I need to cool down before I enter, you know." The Miz winked back.

Unfortunately, Josh wasn't looking very pleased by that answer.

However, he came across an ice bucket full of ice and water. Seeing both the bucket and the couple, Josh had an idea.

"Whoa, what's he thinking?" asked Tazz.

"I think I might have a clue!" J.R. exclaimed.

"If you're saying I believe Josh is about to do, I'm gonna like it!" Cole nodded.

While the so-called Hollywood couple wasn't looking, Josh grabbed the bucket full of ice and water and then threw the ice and water right at The Miz and Maryse, bringing a huge pop from the audience!

"What a splashdown!" shouted out J.R.

"Hahaha, that'll refresh The Miz!" Tazz said, laughing at The Miz's expense.

"Maybe that'll motivate him to get in the ring!" Cole said to Tazz.

In an instant, the entire Chicago crowd was now going crazy for Josh, he smiled for the reaction.

They were about to be even more apeshit crazy when Josh decided to show his respect for the city of Chicago by removing his Padres jersey in exchange for a Chicago Cubs jersey!

"Hey, a change of heart!" Tazz exclaimed.

"The Cubs are gonna love this!" J.R. nodded.

"The whole city of Chicago is loving it!" Cole nodded too.

Enjoying this ovation, Josh then grabbed a mic, knowing he had something to say to this crowd.

"Let's face it people, The Cubs are awesome and The Miz is not!" Josh stated, pointing out to a soaked Miz.

"I'll drink to that!" Tazz nodded while chuckling.

The feeling of the cold water angered Miz to the bone.

So he decided to take his frustration on Josh. But before the so-called A-Lister could even throw a punch, the Miz ended up slipping on the ice and water, falling down to the floor much to the laughter of the fans!

"Cleanup in aisle 1!" J.R. shouted out.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Cole replied, trying to contain his laughter.

After the Miz got up, Josh Nichols started to fire up punches thrown directly at the actor's so-called 'moneymaker'.

After nailing him with a 4-hit combo, Josh then brought The Miz back into the ring where to his disbelief; the actor was standing right before MusclesGlasses. As The Miz was begging for his life, Tajiri came out of nowhere and clocked Miz's head clean off with a thunderous Buzzsaw Kick!

"WHOA!" gasped J.R. out of surprise.

"Buzzsaw kick out of nowhere, baby!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I think Tajiri wiped a lot more than his moneymaker off!" Cole nodded.

With Miz down on the mat, Josh used the momentum from these screaming fans to fuel him up.

He saw AR Fox trying so hard to desperately eliminate Gambit from the match. Using some ninja skills, Josh lifted up Fox by his tights and lifted him up over the ropes and onto the floor, marking his first elimination!

"Well, someone's going back to the foxhole!" Tazz exclaimed once more.

"AR Fox is out of here, and Josh Nichols makes his first elimination!" added J.R.

 **72nd Eliminated: AR Fox; Eliminated by: Josh Nichols; Duration: 9:34**

As the crowd was cheering for Josh, The Miz went right behind him with such an angry mood on his face.

"Well, someone got his panties in a bunch." scoffed Tazz.

"The Miz is furious!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"After what Josh did to him, there's no doubt!" nodded the Oklahoman.

Knowing no intention, The Miz decided to sneak up on Josh for the Skull Crushing Finale.

But using incredible strength, Josh countered by flipping Miz over on his back. And as the ex-reality star got up, Josh trapped him in the Full Nelson position and then flipped Miz backwards for a Dragon Suplex!

"No Skull Crushing Finale today!" Cole shook his head.

"Miz just got planted there!" cringed Tazz.

"His revenge shot back fired for sure." added J.R.

Meanwhile, Gambit got back to his feet when all of a sudden; Finn Balor nailed him with a dropkick and sent him over the ropes, but barely hanging on.

"Gambit's skinnin' the cat here!" Tazz pointed out.

"He almost went out there, but he might not be able to hang on much longer!" Cole nodded.

As Gambit got back up to the apron, Finn Balor came right at Gambit with a running elbow, which sent Gambit to the floor and eliminated him. This brought much displeasure from the women in the audience, who really wanted to see Gambit last a bit longer.

"Well, Gambit got dealt a bad hand here." J.R. replied.

"Damn, I thought he would hang in there longer!" groaned Tazz.

 **73rd Eliminated: Gambit; Eliminated by: Finn Balor; Duration: 19:43**

As Gambit left ringside, the fans gave him a good ovation for his performance.

While that was going on, the crowd all turned to the stage to see the next entrant appear by the count of 10.

"Our next entrant's coming right now! Who will it be?" asked Cole.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #88: Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High)**

As the buzzer went off, a girl with strawberry blonde hair, a teal sundress and captivating crystal high-heel boots came out to entire catcalls and hollers from the male demographic. The ovation she was hearing was making her blush a little on the inside, truth be told.

"All right, here's a spicy firecracker!" Tazz smirked.

"This woman is without a doubt, a favorite with the fans!" J.R. nodded, agreeing with Tazz.

"Representing Ever After High is the daughter of Cinderella, Ashlynn Ella!" Cole exclaimed.

As Ashlynn got inside the ring, she started getting pumped up right way, decking both ODB and Jessie Godderz with dropkick after dropkick.

And then, she hopped on Leon Kennedy's shoulders and flipped him right over with a hurricanrana!

"Whoa, Ashlynn's just frickin' flying all over thr place!" Tazz gasped in amazement.

"She's getting a good start entering the match!" J.R. added.

As she turned around, Ashlynn saw Tajiri trying to kick at her.

Luckily, Ashlynn managed to grab his foot in time, making the Japanese Buzzsaw hop only on one leg. And it wasn't long before Ashlynn nailed Tajiri with a buzzsaw kick of her own to the head!

"Ohh! Good night!" Tazz cringed.

"Good lord, Ashlynn nailed Tajiri with a buzzsaw kick of her own!" J.R. cringed as well.

As Tajiri slumped to the mat, Naruto was busy slumping Casey Jones to the floor a la a Sleeperhold.

Unfortunately, it wasn't for long as a teenager hopped over the barricade and started stomping on Naruto right by his neck repeatedly. The camera immediately identified his red hat, the three hairs on his head, the long-sleeved green sweater and black biker shorts easily. To everyone's not-so-unusual surprise, it was Kevin from Ed, Edd n Eddy!

"Uggh, this again?!" groaned Tazz.

"Oh for the love of Pete, it's that bully Kevin!" J.R. groaned also.

"He's another one of The Authority's goons!" pointed out Cole.

"How many idiots did the Authority even hire for this job?" Tazz asked J.R.

"Obviously, it's bigger than the Authority's entire ego!" J.R. nodded.

Kevin had stomped Naruto so hard enough that the Leaf ninja wasn't even getting up.

With rage built up inside, Kevin grabbed the future Hokage's orange coat and launched him over the top rope, only for Naruto hang on just at the nick of time while Kevin's entire back was turned.

"Wait a minute, Naruto's hanging on here!" Cole pointed out again.

"Yeah, I don't even know why Kevin's celebrating there! He didn't get rid of him yet!" Tazz shrugged.

"The dumbass doesn't even know Naruto's still in the match!" J.R. nodded once more.

"Hey, you dorks better give me the bounty or else! I ain't waitin' here." Kevin shouted to the officials from the ring.

While Kevin was still arguing with them, Naruto re-entered the ring and approached the stubborn bike rider.

And as he turned around, Naruto kicked him right in the ribs and picked him up in a Samoan Drop position. Kevin was trying to fight out, but Naruto still had him trapped.

"I don't think Naruto was pleased by that sneak attack!" Cole shook his head.

"Can you blame him, Cole?" Tazz shrugged.

With the bully on his shoulders, Naruto started to spin around, trapping Kevin with a huge airplane spin. As each second passed, Naruto started spinning around fast and furious, leaving Kevin a little woozy around his entire brain.

The fans were on their feet; counting down every rotation and revolution that Naruto was doing, obviously to add insult to injury for the three-haired bully.

"Round and round he goes, Cole!" smirked Tazz, who was enjoying what was happening to Kevin.

"He messed with the wrong ninja!" J.R. nodded yet again.

After basically a good 20 seconds of spinning around, Naruto decided to get rid of the trash.

So with Kevin still on his shoulders, Naruto decided to drop the bully's face down by his knee with a Go To Sleep! The impact forced Kevin to fly back over the top ropes and onto the floor, knocking him out permanently!

"Night-night, Kev!" chuckled the ECW alumnist.

"He's gonna need aspirin for that!" Cole exclaimed.

"Good riddance!" J.R. exclaimed also.

While the security was busy trying to drag Kevin's body up the aisle, the crowd turned once again to the stage, awaiting the next entrant to enter the match.

"Here's another one comin', guys!" Tazz said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #89: Son of Havoc**

As the buzzer rang out, a man dressed up with a black mask (which surrounded his well-known beard), black tights and black boots came out to quite a lukewarm, yet stellar ovation from Soldier Field.

"We got another stellar athlete coming down!" J.R. pointed out.

"From Lucha Underground, here comes the masked biker known as Son of Havoc!" Cole announced.

"I can tell this guy is badass, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole.

After he entered the ring, he nailed Apollo Crews with flurries to the face, only to have it cut off by The Miz.

The so-called Hollywood A-lister ended up getting his hands on him, only for Son of Havoc to cut him off with a huge snap suplex.

"Miz definitely not catching a break." Cole shook his head.

"That's what he gets for slackin' so long." scoffed Tazz.

"That's the kind of attitude The Miz has that'll have him thrown out early!" J.R. added in unison.

While the Miz was down on the mat, Havoc surprised him with a Japanese Arm Drag, followed by another one.

And then, Havoc finished Miz right off with a standing somersault senton!

"I think help may be in order for the Miz here!" added Tazz.

"No questioning that, Tazz!" Cole nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Tajiri had Leon Kennedy grounded over at the turnbuckle, also putting his foot in the zombie killer's mouth.

After suffocating him long enough for a good 20 seconds, Tajiri hopped on Leon's shoulders and bent his body over the rope.

"Check this out, guys! We're gonna see full-on Tarantula, guys!" Tazz said, pointing at the move Tajiri was about to do.

And as he grabbed the legs, Tajiri bent Leon on his back upside down, locking in the Tarantula successfully!

The pain became excruciating to Leon, who screamed like a poor helpless victim getting his skin and bones chewed heavily by a flesh-eating zombie!

"Tajiri has Leon stuck in the tarantula!" shouted out J.R.

"He must be in some real pain right now!" Cole gulped.

Seeing what went on, Casey Jones came in and started nailing fist shots straight to Tajiri, making him break the hold. However, he knocked Tajiri off of Leon, which forced the Japanese Buzzsaw plummeting himself to the floor, eliminating him.

"Well, that was a mistake!" J.R. shook his head.

"Tajiri's gone!" Tazz pointed out.

"Casey Jones came in, broke the tarantula and eliminated Tajiri in no time!" Cole exclaimed.

 **74th Eliminated: Tajiri; Eliminated by: Casey Jones; Duration: 8:22**

As Tajiri left up the aisle in disappointment, Jessie Godderz was busy trapping Raven Queen in the Adonis Lock, which was also known as a Boston Crab.

Raven was feeling her back bend sideways like a faulty accordion. The longer Godderz had in that hold, the more painful Raven's back was getting by the second.

"Raven's in trouble here!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Jessie has her locked in serious pain!" J.R. gulped in response.

Before it could get even worse for Raven, Leonard came in just in time and nailed Jessie with a dropkick to the face!

"Well, that ended it!" Tazz chuckled.

"Leonard breaking up the hold in time." Cole explained.

"He gave Raven quite a breather there!" nodded J.R.

As Jessie got up, he turned to Leonard, who gestured at him to bring it on.

But before the Broman could get his hands on the Green Lantern-wearing nerd, Raven Queen came out of nowhere and dropkicked Godderz in the back of his head. That forced him to stumble towards Leonard, who lowered the ropes and back body dropped Jessie over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him to a row of cheers!

"He's gone over and out!" Cole exclaimed.

"It seems that Godderz won't be partying anymore!" J.R. shook his head, agreeing with Cole.

"Leonard seems to be working great with two women from Ever After High!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

"You're right, Tazz. He's been teaming with Raven and now Ashlynn!" Cole nodded along.

 **75th Eliminated: Jessie Godderz; Eliminated by: Leonard Hofstadter and Raven Queen; Duration: 10:41**

After Jessie left ringside, Ashlynn picked Raven up on her feet; the two saw Josh Nichols coming with a double clothesline.

Using their combined smarts, the two ducked down and just as he ran back, Ashlynn and Raven decked him in the face with a double Superkick!

"YIKES!" Tazz hissed in surprise.

"MY GAWD, double superkick to the face of Josh!" J.R. cringed again.

"He's gonna need to take some time to realize that shot he just suffered!" Cole pointed out.

While both Ashlynn and Raven concluded with a high-five, the Chicago faithful turned once again to to the countdown clock, seeing it tick down to its next entrant in the match.

"Look alive, guys. The next number's comin'!" Tazz replied as he focused to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #90: Rock Lee (Naruto: Shippuden)**

After the buzzer sounded, a teenager dressed up in all green with busy eyebrows and Beatle haircut came down the aisle with a bunch of cheers.

However, he wasn't the only one coming down the aisle. With him was his loyal sensei, Might Guy, who started high-fiving the fans at ringside.

"Hey, it's the fifth Beatle!" Tazz cried out.

"This kid is not a Beatle, Tazz!" J.R. said, regretting Tazz's stupidity.

"Our next entrant from the Leaf Nation in Konoha, here comes Rock Lee from _Naruto: Shippuden_!" Cole informed everyone.

"Damn, and he looked like one too..." Tazz groaned.

"Ohhh, what are we gonna do with you?" J.R. groaned as well, but for Tazz's sake.

Before Rock Lee could enter the ring, Might Guy stopped him for a little while, obviously as a way to give him a little pep talk of motivation.

"I just wanna let you know that I'll be right at ringside if you need help!" Guy said, pumping Lee up.

"Thanks, sensei!" Rock Lee replied, bowing in respect.

"A sign of luck coming from Rock Lee's sensei." replied Cole.

"Lee's sensei is out here for support, I like that!" Tazz smirked.

After being pumped up, Lee got inside the ring and started going crazy all over, giving out free punch flurries to the ribs of both Casey Jones, Finn Balor and Apollo Crews in breakneck speed.

"Whoa, the Beatle's chargin'!" Tazz smirked once more.

"He's not one of the Beatles, Tazz!" J.R. shouted at his partner.

Still feeling hyped, Rock Lee did a somersault flip out of consistently nowhere and leapt up with a huge Codebreaker on Leonard Hofstadter for good measure!

"Whoa my!" Cole gasped in amazement.

"Oh, what a codebreaker there!" Tazz said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

While the crowd was on their feet for Lee and the hot streak he was continuing, Finn Balor came in and nailed Lee with a running dropkick.

"Well, that killed the mood." J.R. replied.

"Balor ruins Lee's streak with a running dropkick!" exclaimed Cole.

After knocking Lee down, Balor took in a three-point stance at the turnbuckle, waiting for the bushy eyebrowed ninja to get up on his feet.

As he turned right around, the Demon King rushed in and nailed Rock Lee with another dropkick, this time sending the back of the ninja's head into the middle turnbuckle. Might Guy was feeling a little stressed and concerned watching this scene unfold.

"And the Demon King strikes again!" Tazz exclaimed.

"This is not looking good for Rock Lee." Cole shook his head in concern.

"He better get back in this!" replied J.R.

With Rock Lee getting a little dazed and confused by the dropkick, Balor decided to head right up in an attempt to hit another Coup De Grace in the match.

But before he could however, Might Guy started grabbing Balor by his legs in an attempt to stop the Demon King from doing his finishing maneuver.

"No, I won't let you do it! I won't let you!" Might Guy said, crying out like a whiner.

"What's going on here?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell is this?" asked J.R.

"I think Might Guy is helping out Lee!" pointed out Tazz.

"Managers aren't allowed to interfere in the Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He can't just interfere in Lee's match!" Cole exclaimed as well, alongside his partner.

"Ah, I think Guy is just helping out his student. You know that's what being a mentor is all about!" Tazz replied to both Cole and J.R.

Irritated by this, Finn Balor managed to swat Guy off his shoe by kicking the sensei's face.

But as he got Guy-sensei off, Monty Monogram leaped up to the middle rope and grabbed the back of Balor's head, crashing the Demon King down with an avalanche facebuster!

"Mah goodness!" J.R. gasped loudly.

"Monty nailed Balor with that facebuster from out of nowhere!" Cole cried out.

While Balor was out like a broken flashlight, ODB was at the turnbuckle, busy smothering the Miz with her entire chest. The A-lister started feeling a little breathless, being suffocated at the hands of her 'puppies'.

"Well, that's a maneuver if I've seen one!" chuckled Tazz.

"The Miz's is being downright suffocated by ODB's chest!" J.R. chuckled a bit too.

"Damn, why does The Miz always get the action?" Tazz groaned.

This scene made Maryse so uncomfortable.

It made her so uncomfortable in fact, that she ended up grabbing ODB's drinking flask and uncorking the top.

"What's this?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"Oh no, don't tell me Maryse is gonna do what I think she's gonna do!" Cole gulped.

With a smirk, Maryse began pouring down the contents of ODB's flask straight onto the floor, leaving ODB pissed, angry and ticked.

"Oh, that's low!" Tazz hissed in anger.

"Maryse may have made the biggest mistake of her life!" J.R. replied.

"There's no questioning that, JR!" Cole nodded, agreeing with J.R.

Angered with what Maryse did, ODB went under the ropes and started chasing Maryse all around ringside.

This was almost like a cat-and-mouse game coming to life, except that Maryse was a scared cowardly little mouse and ODB was a rage-induced cat.

"We got a little car chase going!" J.R. exclaimed.

"It's more like cat and mouse chase!" Tazz exclaimed also.

"She's literally on Maryse's tail!" Cole nodded.

After only a good 10 seconds of running all over ringside, Maryse made his way inside the ring as ODB followed.

But as ODB got inside the ring, The Miz came out of nowhere and slaughtered her with a big boot across the head, forcing boos to come out of Soldier Field from the fans!

"Oh man!" Cole hissed in agony.

"What a boot to the face of ODB!" Tazz cringed.

"Oh come on now, that assaulted a woman!" J.R. whined in response.

"I'm afraid Miz doesn't really care now!" Tazz shook his head.

"He never does!" Cole shook his head too.

As The Miz smirked on what he did, Josh Nichols went behind him and suddenly planted Miz with a huge backstabber.

"Oh, a backstabber!" J.R. gasped in surprise.

"That'll show Miz what!" scoffed Tazz.

As the crowd was cheering at what Miz got, they soon turned over to the stage to check out the next entrant that was soon making his way.

"Our next entrant's coming up momentarily!" Cole said, pointing to the stage.

 **Whoa, this took me a while, but hey, I finally got it done! Enough explaining from me, so here's the stats!**

 **People still in the ring: 17**

 **People still left to go: 310**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri and Jessie Godderz**

 **Still in the ring: Al Bundy, Apollo Crews, Ashlynn Ella, Casey Jones, Finn Balor, Josh Nichols, Leon Kennedy, Leonard Hofstadter, Matt Sydal, The Miz, Monty Monogram, MusclesGlasses, Naruto Uzumaki, ODB, Raven Queen, Rock Lee and Son of Havoc**

 **Will Tazz still continue to confuse Josh Nichols as JonTron?**

 **Is The Miz still ice cold from all of that water being dumped on him?**

 **Will Naruto survive all the way to the end?**

 **And will the kids be safe? Hopefully, I don't really know.**

 **All of the questions will be answered come next chapter, so leave me a like and comment! Until that happens, free chocolate donuts for everybody!**


	12. 100 Problems (But A B Aint One)

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 12: 100 Problems (But A B**** Aint One)**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #91: Kevin Owens**

As soon as that guitar solo hit, a very mixed reaction shot around Chicago as a thick bearded man with a black shirt (the one that said "KO"), black shorts, and black wrestling boots came out, much to the disgust to the competitors in the ring so far.

"Oh, we're in trouble!" Tazz gulped.

"Good lord, I can only tell what this man brings in!" J.R. gulped as well.

"Our next entrant is Kevin Owens, one of the most hated stars in pro wrestling!" Cole pointed out.

With the rage of an angry bull, KO entered the ring immediately and started cleaning house right away.

He immediately force-fed his foot onto both Son of Havoc and Leon Kennedy's faces via a superkick!

"Oh boy! That's gotta hurt for both of them!" J.R. cringed a little.

"Kevin just nailed those two!" Tazz pointed out as well.

As KO turned right around, Leonard and Raven both decided to go for a team strategy right away by going after Kevin Owens and nailing him with fist shots.

"Leonard and Raven catching KO with punches to the face!" Cole exclaimed.

"I don't know if that's smart, Cole!" Tazz shook his head.

Irritated by this double attack, Kevin Owens responded by grabbing both of their heads, therefore giving Leonard and Raven a double noggin knocker.

"Nope, not smart at all!" J.R shook his head as well.

With the two still dazed from the maneuver, Kevin Owens grabbed both Leonard and Raven by their heads, ran them towards the ropes, and he sent both of them flying over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them both from the match.

"Whoa, two for the price of one!" Tazz gasped.

"Leonard and Raven are gone from the Rumble!" J.R. cried out.

"Kevin Owens just sent them flying over the ropes!" Cole exclaimed.

 **76th Eliminated: Leonard Hofstadter; Eliminated by: Kevin Owens; Duration: 18:14**

 **77th Eliminated: Raven Queen; Eliminated by: Kevin Owens; Duration: 19:15**

The crowd apparently didn't like how that went down. So while they were busy sharing their distaste for KO, Leonard was busy helping Raven up to their feet from outside. Thankfully, Raven managed to restore her vision.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leonard asked her.

"I'm a little woozy, but I'm alright, Dexter." Raven nodded, still feeling a little woozy.

"Uh, my name is Leonard!" gasped the scientist.

"I'm sorry there, you look almost like Dexter!" Raven groaned in response.

"Wow, Raven needs glasses." pointed Tazz.

"That was just insulting, Tazz!" J.R. scowled at his partner.

Meanwhile in the ring, Casey Jones went right after Kevin Owens, nailing him with punches and kicks right away.

Jones kept punching and kicking him so hard, it backed him into the upper left turnbuckle.

"Momentum's on Casey Jones's side now." Cole replied.

"Yeah, but for how long?" asked Tazz.

Unfortunately, it wasn't very long.

Kevin managed to grab Casey Jones's foot and push him off. As the hockey mask-wearing ninja got back up, he charged right at KO, who moved out of the way and forced Casey to crash chestfirst to the turnbuckle!

"Ooh, talk about heartburn!" J.R. cringed.

Kevin then kicked Casey right in the gut, lifted him up in the air and attempted to go for his signature Pop-Up Powerbomb.

But instead, he powerbombed Casey over the ropes and right onto Leonard and Raven, therefore getting him eliminated!

"Oh my god!" Cole gasped.

"What a frickin' powerbomb!" Tazz gasped as well.

"Casey Jones just got manhandled, eliminated and thrown onto Leonard and Raven!" J.R. cried out.

 **78th Eliminated: Casey Jones; Eliminated by: Kevin Owens; Duration: 9:30**

As the EMT's were busy checking on the three out of concern, Kevin Owens started showing off the crowd, much to the delight and distaste of the fans.

But while his back was turned, Ashlynn Ella came out of nowhere and got on top of KO, trapping him with a sleeperhold!

"Got a little sneak attack going!" pointed out Tazz.

"Ashlynn jumps Kevin Owens from behind and has him locked into a sleeperhold!" J.R. cried out again.

"That might be smart on her part!" nodded Cole.

Except that it wasn't.

Ashlynn managed to lock that hold in as tight as she could before getting pushed backfirst to the turnbuckle by Owens, therefore forcing her down on by her butt.

"And Owens breaks free!" J.R. replied.

"Ashlynn definitely didn't get lucky there." Tazz shook his head.

With Ashlynn sitting down on her butt at the turnbuckle, Kevin Owens looked right at her from the other corner and displayed a vicious scowl.

And that's when he charged at her, nailing Ashlynn in the face with a huge cannonball.

"Dear god!" gulped Cole.

"You may be frickin' right, Cole!" Tazz nodded.

"This can't be good!" J.R. shook his head too.

"I hate to be Hunter Huntsman right now watching this!" Tazz nodded again.

While Ashlynn looked a little dazed, Naruto Uzumaki was in a little bind, having Apollo Crews push him over the top rope while at the same time, trying so hard to eliminate the Leaf ninja from the match.

"Wait a minute; he's going for the bounty!" Cole pointed out at the elimination attempt.

"Good lord, Naruto could be done here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Oh no, hang in there, Naruto!" Tazz shouted to the ninja.

Using every part of his strength, Naruto managed to poke Apollo Crews right in the eyes, finally forcing Crews to let him go.

With Crews blinded at the moment, Naruto scaled up top rope and waited for Crews to turn around.

"Such a dangerous place to be here." J.R. replied.

"I think Naruto's got something planned, J.R." Tazz told J.R.

"Naruto better be careful, he could end up on the floor!" Cole exclaimed.

As Crews finally turned around, Naruto leapt through the air, grabbed Crews by the neck on the way down and hit a huge top rope Blockbuster for good measure, getting in a good pop from the fans!

"Whoa, did you see him fly?" Tazz told J.R. once again.

"Oh, I saw him fly alright!" J.R. nodded.

"Naruto gets Apollo with a blockbuster!" Cole pointed out.

With Crews down on the mat, all of the people around Soldier Field turned to the stage to find out which entrant was coming next through the Rumble clock.

"We have the next entrant coming here!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #92: Brody (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race)**

After the buzzer sounded, a tanned teenager with short brown hair, pink wifebeater, and dark purple shorts came out to another good ovation from the Chicago faithful.

However, instead of making his way through the entrance stage, the 92nd entrant made his way through the crowd!

"Oh man, here's a guy who knows how to start a party!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"From the Total Drama spinoff 'The Ridonculous Race', here comes the co-winner alongside his surfer buddy Geoff, Brody!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Looks like this young man is ready to fight!" nodded J.R.

As soon as he fished fist-pumping the fans, Brody hit the ring right away.

Unfortunately, he was met with a big-ass boot, courtesy of Muscles Glasses!

"Well, that's the worst way to start a party." Cole gulped in response.

"No doubt, Brody just got the boot!" Tazz nodded.

"Not a good start for the young party kid!" J.R. shook his head.

As Brody lay motionless in the mat, Muscles decided to unleash more damage to the surfer dude by setting him up for a powerbomb.

Before he could lift Brody up, Leon Kennedy came out of nowhere and trapped Muscles Glasses with a Tazzmission!

"Tazzmission! Leon's got him!" Tazz shrieked in excitement.

"Leon's got Muscles in your finisher, Tazz!" pointed out Cole.

"I'll say. He's perfected that!" Tazz nodded.

"Leon's got that hold locked in!" J.R. pointed out also.

Meanwhile, while Leon was busy trying to choke out the musclebounded chef, Son of Havoc and Kevin Owens were busy taking shots to each other.

KO pummeled him so hard that Son of Havoc was trapped in the corner, becoming a victim of the old 10-punch salute.

"Havoc's in trouble here." Cole replied.

"Owens has him trapped!" exclaimed Tazz.

After showing off the crowd for a second, KO saw Josh Nichols come after him.

Using quick reflexes, Kevin Owens got off Havoc, and flung over to Josh with a middle rope body press, leaving the fans impressed by that move!

"My goodness!" gasped the Oklahoman.

"Josh didn't expect that coming!" Tazz shook his head.

"Kevin Owens just nailed him!" Cole cringed a little.

While KO was busy laying a beating on Josh, Leon Kennedy still had MusclesGlasses trapped in the Tazzmission. Right now, the hold was locked in so tight that Muscles was now growing limp all over his body.

After only 15 seconds of being trapped in that submission, Muscles Glasses fell to the floor unconscious like a broken light.

"He choked him out! He choked him out, Cole!" Tazz pointed out loudly.

"My gawd, Muscles Glasses got taken off his feet!" gasped J.R.

Seeing MusclesGlasses passed out, Leon Kennedy decided to put the finishing touches on the musclebounded chef.

So he dragged him through the ropes and got his body over the top rope. Now all he needed to do was to get Muscles over and score himself an elimination. However, it was being harder than it looked for the police officer from Raccoon City.

"Leon's got a lot of work on his hands!" Cole exclaimed.

"He's gonna need help to get a strong guy like Muscles Glasses out!" Tazz told Cole.

Luckily for Muscles, he got the help he needed.

A man with black hair, black beard, white shirt with the "Epic Meal Time" logo, light grayish-blue dress shirt, black jeans and white sneakers hopped over the barricade and got on the apron, attacking Leon with fist shots to the back of his head like a little girl. The camera managed to identify him as one of the cast members of the webshow, Cousin Dave!

"Hold up, what's this?" J.R. raised an eyebrow.

"What the, who is that?" pointed out Cole.

"Is that... that's friggin' Cousin Dave from Epic Meal Time?" Tazz said, narrowing his eyes at the identifier.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" asked J.R.

"He's not a part of this match!" an angry Cole reacted.

To his disbelief, the hits didn't even affect Leon. In fact, Cousin Dave's unexpected attack ended up pissing Kennedy off.

So while Cousin Dave was still firing at him, Leon struck back by slugging him in the face hard with a right hand!

"Well, nice try Dave!" chuckled Tazz.

"He shouldn't have interfered!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Not at all." Cole shook his head.

While Leon was looking down at a fallen Cousin Dave, The Miz suddenly came out of nowhere and lifted up Leon over the top rope, but Leon was able to grab the bottom rope and prevent his elimination from happening.

"He's out." said Tazz.

"Look again, Tazz." Cole said, pointing over to Leon's feet.

"Wow, kid knows how to stay on his feet!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Referee Brian Hebner doing a good job seeing Leon's feet not touching the floor!" J.R. nodded.

Not being pleased by the Miz's little attack from behind, Leon Kennedy ran to the ropes and back again, smashing his elbow straight to the back of Miz's head!

"What a knockout!" Cole gasped out of his seat.

"Damn, that's gotta knock Miz out cold!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Leon might have learned that from Chris Hero, I assume!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

With The Miz's brain feeling a little loopy for wear, the crowd all turned once more to the entrance stage, awaiting the next arrival in the Rumble again.

"The next entrant's coming up soon!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #93: Dolph Ziggler**

After those words were heard around the stadium, a man with pink/black zebra tights, white boots and slicked-back blonde hair came out to a rip-roaring applause from the entire crowd. He was definitely a favorite to win thanks to this huge ovation.

"This place is coming off the chain!" J.R. shouted.

"Aw yeah baby, here comes real fan favorite!" Tazz nodded, shouting as well.

"Entering the Rumble next is "The Showoff" Dolph Ziggler!" informed Cole.

Running down the aisle at the speed of sound, Ziggler immediately leapt towards Kevin Owens, tackling him with punch after punch!

"Whoa, Ziggler came in like a frickin wrecking ball!" Tazz pointed out.

"He's going right after the big man, Kevin Owens!" said J.R.

Ziggler kept on flooding Owens with a row of mounted punches before Rock Lee managed to get his hands on his hair.

Unfortunately, it wasn't too long before Ziggler kicked the Leaf ninja in the ribs, followed by a huge Fameasser!

"What a huge Fameasser!" Cole exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Muscles Glasses got back up to his feet. But it wasn't for long as Dolph took his opportunity to make his first elimination.

As he turned around, Dolph nailed Muscles with a superkick, which forced him to stumble to the ropes. Leon Kennedy noticed Muscles Glasses going his way, so Leon flung down the ropes and sent Muscles over the top rope and onto the floor in an elimination!

"Uh-oh, that won't be epic for Muscles Glasses!" Tazz shook his head.

"Muscles Glasses has been eliminated by Dolph Ziggler and Leon Kennedy!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **79th Eliminated: Muscles Glasses; Eliminated by: Dolph Ziggler and Leon Kennedy; Duration: 18:16**

Feeling angry and pissed off at his elimination, Muscles Glasses looked for something to bend his loss.

Somehow, he saw a ringside fan sipping on some Jack Daniels. Licking his lips, he came up to the fan, took the beer out of his hand, and took a nice little swig of whiskey down his throat.

"Well, it looks like he's getting rid of his sorrows." Cole replied.

"Taking a shot of some Jack Daniels, I like that!" Tazz exclaimed too.

"Or whatever Harley calls it, "Jack Dagnals"!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

"Either way, Muscles Glasses is done for the night." Cole replied again.

After Muscles Glasses left, Monty Monogram ended up eating a sitting corner clothesline due to The Miz.

As Monty was down, The Miz took time to eat out some boos at the audience before going up top.

"He nailed that clothesline perfectly!" Tazz pointed out.

"The Miz is not getting good response from the city of Chicago!" J.R. shook his head.

"As if he cared at all!" scoffed Cole.

As The Miz was taunting the crowd, Naruto and Rock Lee decided to mini-huddle for the time being, thinking of an idea to get The Miz out.

"Hey Lee, what don't you we get that asshole out?" Naruto asked Lee.

"I'm with you there, Naruto!" Lee nodded to Naruto.

Before the Miz could fly, Rock Lee grabbed the rope, forcing to land down on his nuts through the turnpost.

While the crowd cringed at the impact, both Leaf ninjas hit Miz with a standing double dropkick, knocking him off the turnpost and down to the floor, much to the cheers of the crowd!

"Miz is gone! Miz is outta here!" Tazz said, freaking out a little.

"I don't believe so, Tazz!" J.R. shook his head before pointing out, "If you recall, the Miz went to the top rope through the ropes, so technically, he's not eliminated!

"He's right Tazz, The Miz only went through the ropes!" Cole nodded.

"Yikes, he must be one lucky actor then." Tazz nodded as well.

"My ass, he's a D-List actor!" J.R. scowled at the fact.

As the Miz was busy trying to recover at ringside, Ashlynn Ella had tripped Brody right by his feet, therefore trapping him with a Boston Crab.

Brody's back was being arched sideways, forcing pain around the back of his spine due to Ashlynn sitting down on him.

"Boston Crab! She's got it locked in!" Cole cried out.

"That's like a Rick Martel-sized Boston Crab, at best!" J.R. cried out as well.

However, the worst wasn't over for Brody just yet.

While he was still trapped in the Boston Crab, Josh Nichols came in and trapped the surfer dude with the Crossface! The people were on their feet, popping big for that incredible submission spot caused by Josh and Ashlynn!

"My gawd! MY GAWD!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"Brody's getting double-teamed by Ashlynn and Josh!" Cole shrieked a little.

Before Brody could be knocked out of that hold, Finn Balor whistled over to the two from the top rope.

As they broke out of the hold and turned around, Finn leaped off the rope and nailed both Ashlynn and Josh with a diving crossbody!

"Whoa, look at him fly, Cole!" pointed out Tazz.

"Balor came off the ropes with a diving crossbody, nailing both Ashlynn and Josh at the same time!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Two for the price of one!" Cole replied.

As both Ashlynn and Josh were recovering from that high-impact move, the crowd once again turned to the entrance stage, awaiting the next entrant to enter the match.

"Look alive, guys! Next entrant's comin'!" Tazz replied as well, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #94: Wonder Woman**

As the buzzer sounded, the crowd all saw a long black-haired woman dressed up in a patriotic leotard fly all through the air in her invisible jet.

After flying around a good 5 minutes, she landed on the stage while being greeted to huge cheers from the fans.

"I think this Rumble added a little justice to it!" J.R. pointed out.

"No doubt there JR, and I believe it's got hotter too!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with J.R.

"Entering #94 in the Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II, Wonder Woman!" Cole exclaimed.

After putting her invisible jet on autopilot, Wonder Woman immediately sprinted down to the ring.

And as soon as she got in, she was met face-to-face with ODB, which resulted in quite an interesting standoff. The fans were puzzled on who to cheer for this face-off, but they didn't care one bit as they were standing on their feet for this moment.

"Look at this matchup!" Tazz pointed out.

"We've got two tough women in a standoff!" J.R. said, feeling very tense.

"What's about to unfold here?" Cole asked both Tazz and J.R.

"You don't want none of these, BAAAAAAAM!" ODB shouted while slapping her own chest.

Being a little irritated by her taunting, Wonder Woman started punching at her face. And so did ODB.

It wasn't long before they started trading punch after punch just like boxers. This little matchup ended up getting fans in a very huge frenzy!

"These people have gone nuts!" J.R. cried out.

"Aw yeah, we've got one hell of a catfight in process, baby!" smirked the former ECW great.

The fight kept going on until Wonder Woman punched ODB all the way to the turnbuckle.

But she didn't stop there. Wonder Woman decided to stomp on ODB uncontrollably until the former TNA alumnist was sitting right down on her a**. The amazon was literally stomping a mudhole and walking it dry, much to the delight of the fans.

"Wonder Woman is literally cleaning house!" Cole exclaimed.

"She's unstoppable at this point!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Nobody better get in her way!" Tazz informed everyone watching.

With ODB looking all dizzy, Wonder Woman continued her onslaught.

So the Patriotic-clothed Amazon went to the other corner and ran back at ODB, leveling her with a huge desolation dropkick!

"Oh, right in the kisser!" J.R. cringed a little.

"Wonder Woman is showing ODB who the tougher woman is!" replied Michael Cole.

One dropkick wasn't enough for Wonder Woman to begin with.

With ODB trying to recover, Wonder Woman ran to the opposite corner and back again, hitting the blonde with another dropkick!

"She got her again!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Wonder Woman is almost like she's showing the shades of Daniel Bryan!" J.R. pointed out.

With the crowd on her side, Wonder Woman decided to go for another dropkick.

So she went back to the opposite corner and sprinted back again...

...

...

...only to get run over with a tackle by Kevin Owens, causing the fans to boo!

"Oh, good grief!" J.R. painfully hissed.

"What the hell?" gasped Tazz.

"Kevin Owens came out of nowhere and took her down!" Cole groaned out of pain.

"That was almost like a Lawrence Taylor-like tackle!" J.R. nodded.

Feeling proud of the sneak attack that he caused, Kevin Owens decided to take his sweet time by taunting to a fallen Wonder Woman.

"How about that? Not feeling any wonder now, huh?!" KO said to the feminine hero.

While he was still showing off however, Dolph Ziggler came out of nowhere and blasted KO with a Zig Zag from behind!

"Zig Zag! He got him with a Zig Zag!" Cole shouted out frantically.

"The big man went down!" Tazz pointed out once more.

"I'm thinking KO showed off a little too long!" J.R. said to Tazz.

Meanwhile, The Miz was still on the outside trying to recover while not even thinking about getting back into the ring.

"Whoa, how did Miz end outside?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"Come on Tazz, don't you remember?" Cole groaned to Tazz.

"I don't know!" shrugged Tazz.

"For goodness sake, he got drop-kicked to the outside by Naruto and Lee!" J.R. said, groaning at Tazz's sudden cluelessness.

"Sorry, I thought he entered." Tazz apologized.

"He's still in the match, Tazz." Cole reminded him, "He only went through the middle ropes!"

The Miz tried to enter the match, but out of nowhere, somewhere had threw a soda can straight to the Miz's head, knocking him off the apron!

"Ooop! Bullseye!" cringed Tazz.

"Where the hell did that come from?" J.R. asked the commentators.

Holding his head in pain, The Miz turned to the entire audience, feeling pissed off and angry from that little soda attack.

"Who did that? WHO THREW THE CAN AT ME!?" Miz shouted angrily to the crowd.

"Miz is not happy with that soda can hitting his head!" Cole shook his head.

However, while The Miz was too distracted, Monty Monogram saw him outside the ring, and thought of an interesting idea.

So he started running to the ropes and back again, launching himself through the ropes with a suicide dive to the Miz!

"Holy crap!" Tazz gasped.

"Monty just nailed Miz with a suicide dive!" J.R. pointed out once more.

"Yeah, and since Monty only went through the ropes and not over the top, he's still in the match!" Cole nodded.

"That's for sure!" Tazz nodded as well.

While he recovered quickly, Monty managed to re-enter the ring...

...

...

...only to get caught by a knee lift by Naruto Uzumaki!

"Ohhh, what a knee lift!" Cole gasped out of his seat again.

"Naruto caught him with that!" J.R. informed everyone of the attack.

As Monty got up immediately, Naruto picked him right up and trapped him in a front facelock position.

He then ran up the ropes and spun all around, therefore decking Monty down to the mat with a tornado DDT!

"Naruto's gone spinnin', Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"A tornado DDT right to Monty!" Cole exclaimed as well.

As Monty laid around in a dazed mood, the entire crowd once again turned to the stage for the thousandth time, witnessing yet another entrant's arrival in the match.

"Here comes another one, Cole!" Tazz said, pointing to the stage yet again.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #95: Trevor Lee**

After the buzzer sounded off, a skinny man with long brown hair and beard, black tights, black kneepads and boots came out to quite a mixed reaction from the Chicago crowd. However, he didn't seem to be alone though.

With him by his side was his protégé and manager, Gregory "Shane" Helms!

"Now here comes a serious contender!" J.R. replied.

"No doubt and he's got Gregory Helms out to accompany him!" nodded Tazz.

"From Impact Wrestling representing The Helms Dynasty, it's former X-Division Champion Trevor Lee!" Cole reminded everyone.

After he ran down the ring, Son of Havoc tried to run at him, but Trevor Lee caught him and backflipped him and Havoc over, nailing a huge moonsault side slam!

"Whoa, holy-!" Tazz gasped in amazement.

"Moonsault side slam from Trevor Lee!" J.R. cried out.

"What a way to enter this match!" Cole nodded.

"Son of Havoc didn't see that coming!" Tazz nodded.

As he got up, he saw ODB trying to get up from a superplex caused by Ashlynn Ella.

Seeing this, he decided to capitalize by lifting him up via deadlift, slamming him with a German Suplex!

"What strength! What power!" J.R. exclaimed off his lips.

"German suplex right to ODB!" Cole cried out too.

"Trevor's got a roll working for him!" informed Tazz.

As Trevor got up, he was met with yet another Lee, as in Rock Lee.

The Leaf ninja surprised him with a kick to the gut, hoping to hit the former X Division Champion with a fisherman's suplex. Unfortunately for Rock, Trevor managed to counter it with a suplex on his own and then transitioning into a powerbomb, sending the crowd into another huge pop!

"Wow, what a counter!" gasped Cole.

"Somebody's got a taste of Orange Crush there, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Lee got planted with that bomb!" J.R. exclaimed.

Trevor Lee soon got up and saw Josh trembling. He took an opportune spot and hit a running clothesline that sent Josh over the ropes and onto the floor, forcing a bad response from the crowd!

"JonTron's out of here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Tazz, its Jontron- uh, I mean Josh!" J.R. said, attempting to correct Tazz.

"Come on Tazz, don't you know these people's names?" Cole groaned at Tazz.

"It's not my fault he and JonTron look alike!" Tazz shrugged.

"Goddamn, what the hell are we gonna do with this guy Michael?" J.R. asked Cole.

"I have no idea!" Michael Cole shrugged as well.

 **80th Eliminated: Josh Nichols; Eliminated by: Trevor Lee; Duration: 8:21**

After Josh left, Brody started hammering forearm shots to the back on Apollo Crews, sending the upstart down to his knees.

"Brody nailing Crews with shots to the back!" J.R. pointed out.

"He's unloading on the young upcoming star!" exclaimed Tazz.

With Crews down on one knee, Brody reached around and gave him a wristlock.

The surfer then turned him around and attempted to hit him with a rainmaker clothesline, but Apollo moved out of the way and lifted him up for a back suplex. But then, he transitioned it into a powerbomb, slamming the surfer down on the mat!

"A thunderous toss-up powerbomb!" Cole gasped in amazement.

"What a reversal by Apollo Crews!" J.R. said.

"Brody didn't expect that!" Tazz shook his head.

As Brody was slumped to the mat, Leon Kennedy tried his best to get Kevin Owens up in the air for a superplex on the top rope.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much effort since KO held on to the rope, rendering the Raccoon City policeman from lifting him up.

"Leon having trouble trying to lift KO up." J.R. replied.

"He might need some help!" Cole suggested.

After he tried to lift him again, Kevin Owens punched Leon in the ribs so repeatedly, the zombie killer fell down to the floor while KO remained on top rope.

Before Owens could even think of launching himself from the top rope, Wonder Woman lifted down the ropes, forcing KO to wreck himself by the turnpost, causing many people around the stadium to cringe!

"Oh, YIKES!" Tazz shrieked.

"Wonder Woman sent Owens crashing and burning!" J.R. shrieked as well.

"I think an ice pack may be in order!" suggested Tazz.

"Maybe more than that, Tazz!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

Angered from his little sneak attack from earlier, Wonder Woman went up top, hopped on Kevin Owens shoulders, and flipped him over with a top rope Frankensteiner!

"What a huge Frankensteiner!" J.R. shouted out.

"That was freakin' amazing!" chuckled Tazz.

With KO wobbling like a fish (much to the fans' laughter, of course), the countdown clock popped up on the titantron again, indicating another entrant that was about to appear.

"We have our next entrant here!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #96: Nathan Drake (Uncharted)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with a five 'o-clock shadow, brown hair, dirty blue dress shirt, brown khakis and black boots came running down the aisle to an acceptable response from the crowd.

"Now here's a man with a thrill for adventure!" J.R. pointed out.

"I can tell that business has just picked up!" Tazz nodded.

"Our next entrant from one of the best selling game series in history, Uncharted, Nathan Drake!" Cole nodded too.

Before he can get in the ring however, Nathan Drake started to look under the apron for a weapon to use.

After seconds and seconds of searching, Drake pulled out a garbage can to use!

"Someone's lookin' to take the trash out here, Cole!" Tazz rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"He's bringing in a trash can right here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"What does he have in store?" asked Cole.

As he got in the ring, Nathan Drake immediately went to work by slamming a garbage can straight onto the head of Son of Havoc.

The impact of that forced Havoc to tumble over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor in elimination!

"Someone's headin' back underground!" Tazz exclaimed.

"With that trash can shot, Son of Havoc is eliminated!" J.R. shouted out.

"What a start by Nathan Drake!" Cole shouted out as well.

The Miz tried to get his hands on Drake, but the adventurer walloped the 'actor' in the ribs with the can.

And them, he slammed the weight of that trash can around the Miz's back, knocking him down for the time being.

"Down goes Miz!" Tazz hissed a little.

"That'll hurt Miz's back!" nodded J.R.

Feeling the energy of this audience, Nathan Drake saw KO getting up from the top-rope Frankensteiner.

With a smirk, Nathan used the trash can to trap Kevin Owens in, forcing a good portion of the crowd to laugh!

"Well, that's an unfortunate sight!" Cole smirked.

"Kevin doesn't know where he is!" Tazz laughed his ass off.

Kevin ended up wobbling across the ring, even forcing more laughter from the fans at Soldier Field. He was now being turned into a total laughing stock.

"This crowd is sure laughing their ass off!" J.R. nodded.

"So am I!" Tazz nodded too.

"He's dazed like nobody could imagine!" Cole replied.

As a trashcan-covered KO stood in the middle of the ring, both Monty, Naruto, Ashlynn and Ziggler hit Owens with a shocking quadruple superkick! The momentum of that move brought out a huge pop from the Chicago crowd.

"Good gawd!" J.R. painfully hissed in shock.

"Four superkicks in a row, right to Owens!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That's enough to give Owens a migraine!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"He sure will!" J.R. nodded again.

With the hit knocking him out, both Naruto and the crew decided to take out the trash.

So Naruto, Monty, Ziggler and Ashlynn decided to chuck him over the top rope, but KO suddenly locked in his arms, forcing him to stay unharmed in the ring.

"We got a 4-on-1 here!" Cole pointed out.

"Yeah, but they ain't havin' much luck!" Tazz shook his head.

"They're gonna need more to get the big man out!" J.R. informed them.

And deep down, they did get some help.

Soon, Finn Balor, Apollo Crews and Brody were joining in the elimination process, now making it 7-on-1. Feeling cautious of this, KO also locked his legs together, now making it even more hard getting him over.

"Check this out, KO's like a frickin' spider monkey!" Tazz smirked again.

"He's got his legs tight on those ropes!" J.R. nodded.

It wasn't long before both Nathan Drake, Wonder Woman and Rock Lee all came in to help out too.

As soon as everyone knew it, it now became a 10-on-1 elimination process. Suddenly, KO slowly felt his hands and legs slipping. And after only a good 30 seconds, the 10 competitors all got Owens over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in a mixed reaction from the crowd for his elimination (most of it was practically cheers).

"They got him over! They got him over!" Cole shouted out incoherently.

"My gawd they did it, Kevin Owens is out of here!" J.R. said, shaking Tazz by his shoulder.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" gasped Tazz.

"KO was one of the favorites heading into this!" Cole replied.

"The competitors in the ring realized that Kevin Owens was a big threat!" J.R. replied also.

 **81st Eliminated: Kevin Owens; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki, Monty Monogram, Dolph Ziggler, Ashlynn Ella, Finn Balor, Apollo Crews, Brody, Nathan Drake, Rock Lee and Wonder Woman; Duration: 5:40**

As soon as KO got up, he started arguing to the referees in response to his shocking, yet early elimination (mostly to referee Charles Robinson).

"It's not fair, they went up against me!" Kevin said to Charles.

"Sorry, rules are rules, you gotta go back!" Robinson said, pointing right to the stage.

"Well, someone's got sand in his lady parts." Tazz groaned in KO's expense.

"Owens is not taking his elimination well!" replied J.R.

Knowing that Owens was refusing to leave, Referee Brian Hebner came in time just to lay down the law with KO.

"You go to the back or else you'll leave me no choice!" Brian said in a demanding voice.

"What are you gonna do? You're nothing but daddy's little pansy." KO taunted to Brian.

While KO was still arguing to the officials, the crowd all turned to the entrance stage, awaiting the next entrant of the night.

"We still got more coming in. Who's #97?" asked Cole.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #97: Rhyno**

With the sound of a rhinoceros yelling throughout Soldier Field, a man with a black singlet, medium black hair and beard came out to a tremendous ovation from the crowd. They were literally off their feet for this man who was busy pumping the crowd up.

"Uh-oh, I think a gore's in order here, Cole!" Tazz gulped out of excitement.

"Indeed, here comes the War Machine, Rhyno!" Cole nodded.

"He's looking forward to getting in this match!" J.R. nodded as well.

As he was coming down, he saw Kevin Owens near the ring and arguing with the referees.

Taking the huge opportunity, Rhyno charged right at him and while KO was turning around...

 _*BOOM!*_

Rhyno had gored the former NXT champion to the floor!

"GORE! GOOOOOOORE!" Cole shouted.

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY!" J.R. shouted as well.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tazz shouted also.

This brought a huge pop from the whole arena; they were going crazy for Rhyno.

With Rhyno pumping up the crowd, the former ECW Champion got in the ring and waited for Trevor Lee to get up after he suffered that brainbuster from Wonder Woman.

"I would not want to be Trevor Lee right now!" J.R. shook his head.

"Are we gonna see another gore?" Cole asked Tazz.

"I believe we are!" answered Tazz.

As soon as Trevor Lee turned around, Rhyno ran right at him full speed.

But of all of a sudden, Trevor moved out of the way, forcing Rhyno to gore ODB instead.

"MY GAWD!" J.R. gasped out of breath.

"Whoa, did you frickin' see that?" Tazz asked Cole.

"He nearly speared ODB in half!" Cole nodded.

"She didn't see that coming, I can tell you guys that!" J.R. shook his head.

As The Miz saw what was going on, he decided to capitalize right away.

So he decided to pick up the flask-drinking female up and chuck her over the top and onto the floor, eliminating her to a bunch of boos.

"I don't believe this..." Cole said with disgust.

"Yeah, ODB's gone!" Tazz nodded.

"Thanks to that snake, The Miz!" scoffed J.R.

 **82nd Eliminated: ODB; Eliminated by: The Miz: 13:20**

Smirking in front of a fallen ODB, The Miz decided to show off in front of the crowd, much to the fans displeasure.

Unfortunately for the A-lister, he didn't see Wonder Woman behind him winding up her forearm.

"I don't think The Miz should be celebrating here!" Tazz shook his head.

"His showboating might get the best of him!" replied Cole.

After punching Leon Kennedy right in the face (he was in the way), Wonder Woman rushed right at The Miz, clocking her with that golden forearm! The impact of that hit was so great that it sent The Miz over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him to a big standing ovation!

"There goes The Miz!" pointed out J.R.

"Good riddance to that D-List slacker!" smirked Tazz.

"You said it!" Cole smirked as well.

 **83rd Eliminated: The Miz; Eliminated by: Wonder Woman: 11:27**

As The Miz was knocked out on the floor, Maryse started protesting around the ring while cussing in her native France.

She was so steamed that she got on the apron and started distracting Wonder Woman straight to her face.

"Wait, what's this?" asked J.R.

"I believe we've got Maryse facing off with Wonder Woman!" answered Tazz.

"That may be a bad decision." Cole replied.

And it was a bad decision.

After Maryse cussed her off and slapped the Amazon, Wonder Woman grew pissed and mad from that open hand slap. In retaliation, Wonder Woman smashed Maryse's pretty little face with her golden bracelet, knocking the Frenchwoman off the apron and down to the floor, much to the big cheers from Soldier Field!

"Haha, K.O.!" Tazz laughed from that hit.

"Wonder Woman just knocked out Maryse!" J.R. hissed in pain.

"I know who's getting a ride to the dentist after that hit! My goodness!" Tazz said, still holding in his laughter.

"Maryse might need to have her jaw rearranged!" suggested Cole.

As the EMTs were busy checking out on an already unconscious Maryse, Rock Lee went right over the top rope, but managed to hang onto the apron.

But while he sighed in relief, Nathan Drake came from behind and tied the Leaf ninja to the ropes!

"Rock Lee's safe." Tazz replied.

"I wouldn't say so, Tazz!" Cole shook his head.

"He's hanging from a very dangerous position!" J.R. said, agreeing with Cole.

Seeing this, Might Guy rushed over to aid his student.

Just to keep Rock Lee from falling off the apron, Guy latched onto his young master's legs, helping him stay on the apron.

"Look at that! Desperate time for desperate measure." Cole pointed out.

"Lee just was saved by his sensei!" replied J.R.

Nathan Drake was trying so hard to push him off, but couldn't.

That's when he suddenly realized Guy was holding Lee by his legs. Irritated by this, Drake kicked Guy-sensei with a low roundhouse kick to the side of the head, therefore letting go of the busy brown ninja!

"A kick to the side of the head!" Cole exclaimed.

"Lee didn't like how that went down!" Tazz shook his head.

However, Lee managed to strike back, nailing Nathan with a spinning heel kick that sent the adventurer down on the mat.

"What a move out from the apron!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He may have saved himself!" Tazz added.

As Rock Lee re-entered the ring, the crowd all turned yet again to the entrance stage, anticipating another entrant making his way down the aisle.

"Here comes another one to enter the Rumble!" Cole pointed out.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #98: Fandango**

As the buzzer sounded, a man dressed up in purple pants was coming down the aisle, much to the boos around Chicago.

However, he didn't come alone for this occasion. With him was his best friend and confidant, Tyler Breeze, who was taking his selfie with him.

"Looks like this Rumble's now turned into _Dancing with the Stars_!" J.R. replied.

"Are we gonna see some dancing here tonight?" asked Tazz.

"It looks like it in Fandango's case. He's the 98th entrant to enter this Rumble match!" Cole nodded in response.

"We're gonna see some good ol' fashion Fandangoing!" added J.R.

Before the ballroom dancer could even think of getting in the ring, he looked over to his partner Breeze and started checking himself out thanks to Breeze's selfie stick.

"You think I look good to win?" Fandango asked Breeze.

"Believe me; you're gorgeous just like me." Breeze nodded.

"Looks like Fandango's doin' a little inspectin'!" smirked Tazz.

"He might need that to motivate him!" said Michael Cole.

After checking himself out, he got inside the ring where he stood face to face with Ashlynn Ella.

Fandango took his sweet time checking out those long legs, slender body and that strawberry blonde hair of hers. Apparently, Ashlynn Ella didn't feel the same way about him. And she had every right to, knowing she looked very unimpressed by him.

"I don't think Ashlynn's a big fan of him." J.R. shook his head.

"She's got a boyfriend, JR. I don't believe Fandango should go hitting on another guy's woman!" Tazz said to J.R.

"You're damn right, Tazz!" Cole nodded.

"So mama, like what you see?" Fandango asked Ashlynn.

"Ugh, I rather puke." Ashlynn said with disgust.

What Fandango did next was one move that he would regret.

He then decided to gyrate his hips slowly from behind, making Ashlynn choke on her own bile. Seeing she already had enough, Ashlynn raised her leg and swung it deep between Fandango's legs, making him (and the audience) wince in total pain!

"Holy beejeezus!" Tazz gasped with laughter.

"Good lord, Ashlynn just nailed him right in the kiwis!" J.R. hissed in pain.

As air was being rid of Fandango from that nut kick, Ashlynn clotheslined the ballroom dancer from behind, sending him over the top rope and onto the floor to a bunch of cheers and laughs from the fans!

"Well, that cost him!" Cole exclaimed.

"He'll be dancing off into the sun right now!" smirked Tazz.

"Fandango just got eliminated by Ashlynn!" added J.R.

 **84th Eliminated: Fandango; Eliminated by: Ashlynn Ella: 0:29**

As Fandango was on his knees asking for a medic, Dolph Ziggler had Finn Balor grounded on the mat with elbow drop after elbow drop.

The fans all joined in, counting down every elbow drop Dolph was pulling one at a time!

"Dolph's sure firing them away!" Tazz pointed out.

"He's delivering a serious of elbows straight to Finn Balor!" Cole also pointed out.

"Balor may need to have his chest x-rayed after this!" suggested J.R.

After the ninth elbow drop, Dolph got back up to his feet and wiped his hair back a little bit.

But before he could hit the last elbow drop straight to Balor's chest, Naruto came in and planted a Zig Zag to the back of Ziggler's head!

"Naruto with a Zig Zag from behind!" Cole cried out.

"He just hit Dolph with his own finisher!" Tazz exclaimed.

As Dolph's body got slumped around the mat, Brody was at the lower right turnbuckle, feeding out back-to-back forearm shots to an already-trapped Rhyno.

"Look at Brody connect with those forearms of his!" J.R. replied.

"Brody is nailing Rhyno with forearm after forearm!" Cole replied also.

Unfortunately, those forearms were enough to piss off the Man-Beast, who started picking Brody off his feet.

Using every part of his rage, he rammed the surfer dude to the opposite turnbuckle with a huge shoulder tackle!

"Whoa, look at him charge, Cole!" Tazz gasped.

"Rhyno gets him into the corner!" J.R. added.

One by one, he started nailing Brody with shoulder thrust after shoulder thrust, making the surfer's ribs a little tender.

However, Rhyno noticed Apollo Crews running after him. Using his quick smarts, Rhyno managed to move out of the way, forcing Brody to receive a corner jumping body splash at the hands of Crews!

"Crews out of nowhere with that splash!" pointed out Cole.

"Brody may be done for with a move like that!" J.R. exclaimed.

"You may be right!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

As Brody laid down on the mat after feeling the effects of that big splash, the crowd once again waited in anticipation as the next entrant was about to make his/her way.

"Here comes another one coming!" Jim Ross said, looking at the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #99: Ed**

After the buzzer sounded out, the crowd popped as a teenager with a green jacket, red/white striped shirt, purplish-blue pants and unibrow came running down the ring.

However, to add touch to his outfit, he was also wearing JBL's cowboy hat for extra flair.

"Well, looks like someone got a hold of JBL's hat!" Tazz smirked.

"Here comes somebody who doesn't know where he is!" added J.R.

"From Cartoon Network's longest-running animated series _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , here comes Ed at number 99!" Cole informed everybody

However, before he could get in the ring, he grabbed something inside his jacket. And the entire Chicago faithful all popped for Ed when he brought out a box full of Chunky Puffs for him to eat.

"Well, I haven't seen this before!" J.R. said out of curiosity.

"What the hell is he planning on doing with those?" asked Tazz.

Using some motivation, Ed ripped off the top of the box and poured the remains of Chunky Puffs down his throat.

However, when Trevor Lee tried to get his hands on the box, Ed responded by spitting the amounts of Chunky Puffs straight onto Lee's face!

"Oh, right into the eyes!" Cole gasped.

"He's now blinded by those chunks of cereal!" Ross cried out.

"How'd ya like to wake up to that every morning?" Tazz asked J.R.

"I sure as hell wouldn't." J.R. shook his head.

Trevor Lee tried his hardest to get the Chunky Puff grease off of him.

While he was still blinded, Wonder Woman came from behind and chucked Trevor over the top and onto the floor to a thousand cheers at ringside!

"Well, Gregory Helms ain't gonna like that!" chuckled Tazz.

"No doubt, his former champion got eliminated by Wonder Woman!" Cole nodded.

 **85th Eliminated: Trevor Lee; Eliminated by: Wonder Woman: 4:15**

While Gregory Helms was still bitching at ringside about Trevor Lee's elimination, Ed got in the ring and went to work right away.

As Rock Lee was about to slam Nathan Drake with a Death Valley Driver, Ed came in and nailed the Leaf ninja with a Superman Punch!

"Whoa, Superman Punch!" Cole gasped out of his seat.

"Ed just used a supermove off from Roman Reigns!" J.R. added.

Dolph Ziggler tried to get his hands on Ed himself, but that failed as well.

As he rushed right at him, Ed lifted him up in the air, and as soon as Ziggler was about to crash down, Ed nailed him out of nowhere with a pop-up Superman Punch!

"Oh, and another one!" Tazz pointed out.

"Ed is showing his side of Reigns!" reminded Cole.

With the crowd pumping him up, Ed then saw Nathan Drake drill Monty Monogram with a hurricanrana and then seeing Monty clotheslined and hung to the lower rope.

This gave Ed an idea as he slipped under the ropes and headed outside the ring.

"I think Ed's got something planned." J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"Really? I thought he was quitting." Tazz raised his eyebrow as well.

"No Tazz, Ed wouldn't wanna back down from wrestling!" Cole shook his head.

With a deep breath, Ed rushed right at Monty, spiking him with a super dropkick to the side of the head!

"Talk about sliding home!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What an amazing dropkick there!" J.R. nodded.

While Ed was busy cleaning house all across the ring, Apollo Crews had Leon Kennedy lifted up for a vertical suplex.

But instead of slamming him, Crews decided to keep the ex-police officer upside down, which brought in a good pop from the crowd.

"Look at the incredible strength of Apollo Crews!" Cole pointed out.

However, he was too distracted to see Rhyno charge right at him.

Before Apollo could even have time to react, Rhyno rushed right in and gored Apollo to the mat, taking Leon with him!

"GORE! HE GOT HIM, COLE!" Tazz shouted.

"That gore also took down Leon!" added Cole.

"Rhyno's been making a killing ever since he entered the ring!" J.R. informed both Cole and Tazz.

"He's just giving out gore after gore after gore!" smirked Tazz.

With both Crews and Kennedy down, Finn Balor took this opportunity by climbing up the top rope.

Hopefully, the Demon King wished that a superkick wouldn't cut him off this time.

"I smell another Coup De Grace coming." Tazz replied.

"This is gonna be big!" exclaimed Cole.

Looking around to see nobody cutting him off, Finn Balor launched himself and landed on Leon by driving his two feet down the zombie-killer's chest hard!

"By gawd, another Coup De Grace!" J.R. cried out.

"That's almost like the 1,000th time in this match!" Tazz smirked again.

"Balor is really showing his inner toughness!" Cole nodded, impressed by Balor's move.

As Leon rolled around a good portion of the mat in excruciating pain, the crowd yet again turned to the entrance way to see who would become so far, the 100th entrant of this match.

"Who will enter now at number 100?" asked J.R.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 _ **CAN YOU DIG IT, SUCKA?!**_

 **Entrant #100: Booker T**

When those words were blared throughout the whole entire stadium, the fans all popped big as a black man with dreadlocks, padded white gloves, white spandex, black kneepads and white boots came out to a stellar ovation.

The crowd even popped a little more when his pyro of flames were lit across the stage.

"Can you dig that, Cole?" Tazz asked Cole.

"I definitely can! Here comes a legend who knows how to dig it!" Cole nodded from Tazz's question.

"Coming in at #100 is one of WWE's finest, Booker T!"

"Look at those eyes, JR, you can tell that the Bookman is ready to fight!" Tazz pointed out.

As soon as Booker T got inside the ring, Rock Lee tried to go after him with a clothesline, but Booker ducked down and cleaned the Leaf ninja's clock with a Harlem sidekick!

"That kick may have stopped time!" J.R. added.

"Booker outsmarted Lee there!" Cole pointed out.

Meanwhile, Naruto was scaling up on the top rope, trying to catch Booker by surprise.

When the future Hokage leapt off however, Booker T caught him and slammed him hard to the mat with a Book End!

"Wrong place, wrong time, kid!" smirked Tazz.

"Naruto gets nailed with the Book End!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Booker T has been cleaning house so far!" Cole exclaimed as well.

As soon as Booker T got up, Leon Kennedy went right after the 6x World Heavyweight Champion and started firing punches to him.

"Well, he did after Leon snuck up on him!" Tazz pointed out too.

"Leon stopped Booker's streak for the time being!" J.R. exclaimed again.

Before he could start punching him more, Booker T punched back by socking him right in the ribs.

And after kicking him right in the ribs, Booker rushed to the ropes and back again, chopping Leon down with a scissors kick!

"Scissors kick!" Cole cried out.

"Booker nails it!" nodded Tazz.

After nailing his axe kick, Booker felt one of his hands tremble and vibrate for no reason. As if it was somehow twitching.

And then, he somehow went down on his knee while shaking his head, forcing the fans into a huge frenzy!

"He's lookin' freaky today! I think I know what's gonna happen next!" Tazz pointed out yet again.

"Is he gonna do it?" asked Cole.

After clearing out the air, Booker T went down and spun his body in a corkscrew motion, nailing a picture perfect Spin-a-roonie much to the delight of the screaming fans!

"There it is, the Spin-a-roonie!" J.R. said, clapping a bit.

"Aw yeah, Booker T nails it perfectly!" Tazz smirked.

"This crowd is on their feet!" Cole nodded in unison.

While Booker T was looking for someone to beat on next, Ashlynn Ella had Monty Monogram down on the mat with a DDT.

With the gray-hooded individual down, Ashlynn then wrapped her arms around Monty's entire head, trapping him in a Romero Dragon Sleeper!

"Whoa whoa whoa, look at that, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole.

"Ashlynn's got Monty in a romero dragon sleeper!" J.R. pointed.

"She's definitely taken a page out of Finn Balor's playbook!" Cole nodded once more.

While she was still choking him out, Ashlynn spoke down to Monty with a vengeful smirk.

"Say my boyfriend's better than you and I might just let go!" The shoe-obsessed princess said to Monty.

"Screw... you...!" grunted Monty in return.

"Ashlynn is making Monty eat his words!" Tazz replied.

Before Ashlynn could choke out Monty anymore, Dolph Ziggler suddenly ran in and hit Ashlynn with a flying elbow drop!

"He probably won't have to anymore!" J.R. shook his head.

"What a brutal elbow drop by Ziggler!" Cole hissed.

"He might have saved Monty for the moment!" nodded the ECW alumnist.

Seeing Ashlynn down on the mat, Ziggler decided to pick her up and drag her body over the top rope.

But before he could get her feet off the ground, Naruto came in and surprised Ziggler from behind with a huge sleeper hold!

"Ashlynn may be elimin-no, hold on a minute!" J.R. said, holding his words for a moment.

"Naruto's gotta hold of Ziggler!" pointed out Cole.

Just to make sure he lasted a bit longer on that hold, Naruto wrapped his legs around Ziggler's waist, pulling the hold much more deep.

The residential Showoff was trying his best to escape out of the hold, but quickly found himself getting a little numb.

"Ziggler could be close to passing out like a light here." J.R. responded.

"He's caught in a rear naked choke hold!" Tazz replied.

"Dolph is seconds away from fading in this matchup." Cole added in return.

Before Naruto could take Dolph down to his knees, Nathan Drake came from behind and nailed both Naruto and Dolph with a backstabber in one sitting!

"Backstabber out of nowhere!" Tazz gasped.

"Nathan got both Naruto and Dolph with that one!" Cole exclaimed.

With both Naruto and Dolph wiggling in pain from that impact, everyone turned to see the countdown clock, indicating another entrant's arrival in the Rumble.

"Here comes another superstar joining the fray!" J.R. said, looking at the stage.

 **Finally, I'm frickin' done. I swear, it takes me a long time to get this done faster than the next Star Wars movie coming out. Regardless, I got it done. Anyway, it's rules time!**

 **People still in the ring: 15**

 **People still left to go: 300**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri, Jessie Godderz, Leonard Hofstadter, Raven Queen, Casey Jones, Muscles Glasses, Josh Nichols, Kevin Owens, ODB, The Miz, Fandango and Trevor Lee**

 **Still in the ring: Apollo Crews, Ashlynn Ella, Booker T, Brody, Dolph Ziggler, Ed, Finn Balor, Leon Kennedy, Monty Monogram, Naruto Uzumaki, Nathan Drake, Rhyno, Rock Lee, Son of Havoc and Wonder Woman**

 **Will we see more shocks?**

 **Will we see more surprises?**

 **Will we see the WWE Ice Cream Bars that CM Punk promised WWE they would get but never have? I'd totally have one right now.**

 **Everyone of those questions will be answered next chapter, so like and comment if you want until then! OPA!**


	13. A Big Problem

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 13: A 'Big' Problem**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #101: Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants)**

After the buzzer sounded, the song "I Wrote This" started playing across the stadiums, much to the horror of fans and commentators alike.

Beside from that came out a pink starfish with boxer shorts, who oddly came out to boos from the crowd (obviously because they couldn't stand this song).

"Well, this Rumble just went to hell." groaned Tazz. "As if the 2015 Royal Rumble didn't suck enough!"

"Oh dear gawd, not this gawd awful tune!" J.R. shrieked.

"My ears are already bleeding!" Cole exclaimed while plugging his ears. "Anyway, entering #101 is Patrick Star from _SpongeBob SquarePants_. Can someone get me some tissue now?"

The tune even affected every competitor's eardrums as well, plugging them to the best of their ability in attempt. The most that was basically pissed off was Booker T out of all people.

"Somebody shut that punk-ass sucka up!" Booker T said out loud.

Already getting fed up of Patrick's music already, Booker T got out of the ring through the middle ropes and grabbed Patrick, therefore tossing him into the ring.

In the process, the song had finally stopped, much to the fans relief.

"Thank gawd that's over!" J.R. sighed in relief.

"Thank you Booker, I swear if that song gone on any longer, I 'd be dead!" Tazz sighed as well.

"You and me both, Tazz! I give a big relief to Booker after this!" Cole nodded.

As Patrick soon got his fat ass up, he started going face-to-face with Ed.

The crowd soon all gathered to their feet for this incredible faceoff of village idiot vs. village idiot. It was certain that no one was gonna break the tension between both Ed and Patrick. The fans unsurprisingly sided Ed over Patrick in this unbelievable staredown occurring from the fan's eyes.

"This crowd's on their feet, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"We've got two knuckleheads having a stare-down!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"What is about to unfold here?" asked Cole.

"You're going down, unwanted starfish from the deep abyss!" Ed said, pointing to Patrick threateningly.

"Same for you, stretchneck!" Patrick shouted back.

"We got some smack-talkin' goin on, fellas!" Tazz informed Cole and J.R.

After Ed adjusted his jacket and Patrick adjusted his shorts, the two idiots went at each other full force with punch after punch.

And it went that way for a good 10 seconds until Ed rammed Patrick right at the upper left turnbuckle with shoulder block after shoulder block.

"Ed on the offensive here!" informed Cole.

"He's got the upper edge on Patrick!" J.R. cried out.

Unfortunately, it wasn't for long.

Patrick managed to turn things around by shoving Ed through the turnbuckle and feeding some fist shots straight to Ed's face. And then using every ounce of power there is, he tossed Ed through a good portion of the ring!

"Whoa, he tossed him hard, Cole!" Tazz gasped.

"Patrick with that strength!" Cole pointed out.

While he was conserving energy, Patrick noticed that Ed had dropped his box of Chunky Puffs during that toss.

Indicating that his stomach was rumbling, Patrick decided he needed something to fill his tummy.

"Boy, all this is tossing is sure making me hungry!" Patrick said, licking his lips.

"He's got Ed's cereal!" gulped J.R.

"He won't like that!" Tazz shook his head.

Looking inside to see if there was still Chunky Puffs inside, Patrick downed the entire contents over his mouth, much to everyone's shock around Soldier Field.

Ed soon shook some of his senses out and was appalled to see Patrick eating Ed's favorite cereal as an insult to injury.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" groaned J.R.

"That's a bad move by Patrick if you ask me!" Cole pointed out.

However, while Patrick was chewing them in front of Ed's face...

 _*WHAM!*_

Dolph Ziggler decided to superkick him right in the face, forcing the pieces of Chunky Puffs to spit out in the process!

"I think it was!" Tazz nodded.

"Ziggler just nailed Patrick with a hard superkick!" J.R. cringed.

"That'll leave a bad taste in Patrick's mouth!" Cole cringed as well.

"Oh yeah, but he won't even notice it!" Tazz nodded once again.

While Patrick was still trying to shake off the nerves from that superkick, Ed charged right at him with a discus clothesline, nearly taking Patrick right out of the equation!

"Oh, a discus clotheslines!" Cole gasped.

"Down goes Patrick!" exclaimed J.R.

Meanwhile, as Patrick once again began to shake off more nerves, Naruto Uzumaki climbed onto the middle rope hoping to nail his fellow Leaf ninja, Rock Lee, with a top rope hurricanrana.

"Hey, check this out!" Tazz pointed out, "He could be done, right here!"

"It looks like we have ninja vs. ninja now!" J.R. nodded.

"Naruto and Lee battling it out, it's like their young days!" Cole nodded as well.

"Except Lee's in a dangerous spot!" J.R. told Cole.

With Rock Lee groggy, Naruto hopped on his shoulders and tried to flip himself over.

But before Naruto could attempt the move, Lee hung onto the ropes tightly, forcing the future Hokage fall smack-dab into the mat!

"Nope! Nobody home!" Tazz shook his head.

"Lee just sent Naruto crashing through the mat!" Cole gulped.

As Naruto was laid across the mat, Rock Lee took his time to gather himself at the top corner turnbuckle.

However, it proved to be a mistake as Finn Balor came running in and dropkicked Lee off the top and onto the outside floor, which brought much boos from the fans, although there wasn't much boos.

"Look out Lee, no damnit!" Tazz groaned.

"Finn Balor out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed in response.

"He nailed that dropkick, eliminating Rock Lee from the Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"The fans didn't like that one bit!" Tazz shook his head.

"I don't think Naruto likes that ether!" Cole shook his head also.

 **86th Eliminated: Rock Lee; Eliminated by: Finn Balor: 11:35**

As Naruto got up, he looked up to see Finn Balor look down to a fallen Rock Lee, who was busy recovering from the floor.

Knowing that he was supposed to have Rock Lee to himself, Naruto's anger had now rose ten-fold to the point that his hands was literally turning into claws and his teeth sharpened like crazy.

"Oh no, I don't like the looks of this!" Tazz gulped.

"I see that anger look in Naruto's eyes!" J.R. pointed out.

"Oh no, this could be bad!" Cole exclaimed, fearing for the Demon King's safety.

It wasn't long before Naruto had speared Balor in half, flooding him with punches to the face!

Somehow, the crowd's mixed boos turned into instant cheers as the momentum soon shifted back to Naruto's side!

"Naruto is just a man possessed!" J.R. shouted.

"That's what Balor gets for messing with fellow leaf ninjas!" Tazz nodded, enjoying the rage Naruto was unleashing on Balor.

Meanwhile, Booker T and Nathan Drake were near the ropes trying to recover as Patrick attempted to run right at them.

Using their smarts, they ended up tossing Patrick over the top rope and to the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"Patrick is out! Patrick's eliminated!" Cole cried out.

"Patrick Star's been eliminated by Booker T and Nathan Drake!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I knew it was a matter of time before that starfish was thrown out!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

 **87th Eliminated: Patrick Star; Eliminated by: Booker T and Nathan Drake; Duration: 0:52**

While Patrick was getting up off the ground from his elimination, the Chicago faithful all turned to the stage to see the next entrant make his appearance.

"We got our next entrant coming!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #102: Kyle O'Reilly**

As the buzzer sounded, the crowd broke in cheers as one half of ReDragon came out wearing his lucky green mouthguard for luck.

Everyone knew he was psyched up, and he was gonna use all of his energy to get him through the match.

"Whoa, did Bad News Barrett lose weight?" Tazz said, pointing to the stage.

"Oh gawd Tazz, this isn't Barrett!" J.R. groaned.

"This happens to be a young star from Ring of Honor, what the hell is wrong with you?" Cole scowled at Tazz.

"Sorry, he looked a little like him!" Tazz said, backing away from Cole.

"Well he's not, this young man happens to be a future WWE star in my book!" shook J.R.'s head.

"At #102 is the current Ring of Honor Champion, Kyle O'Reilly!" Cole pointed out.

As Kyle got in the ring, he started feeding forearm shots to the faces of both Ed and Monty, followed it up by a huge double underhook suplex on Rhyno!

"O'Reilly cleaning house right away!" J.R. replied.

"This kid is starts things on a roll!" Tazz exclaimed.

However, one double underhook suplex wasn't enough.

So using his impressive upper body strength, Kyle lifted Rhyno up and slammed him down for a second double underhook suplex!

"He nails another one!" Cole gasped in response.

"Suplex on Rhyno!" pointed out J.R.

"Kyle's already entered this match, and he impresses the hell out of me!" nodded Tazz.

Not satisfied with a second double underhook suplex, Kyle picked up Rhyno again, hoping to hit a third suplex.

But strangely enough, O'Reilly had another idea in mind. So he went for a front facelock and wrapped his legs all around Rhyno's waist, trapping the master of the Gore with a Guillotine Choke!

"He's got that Guillotine trapped in!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Rhyno's in a painful choke hold, but there are not submissions!" reminded Cole.

"That's right Cole; you gotta throw 'em over the top rope and to the floor, in order to eliminate your opponent!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with Cole.

"Apparently, he may tenderize him long enough for him to be thrown over!" J.R. reminded Tazz as well.

"If that's the case, Kyle may need to hold on longer!" Cole exclaimed also.

And he was.

The tighter O'Reilly held on to the hold, the faster Rhyno was getting limp all over. He was having that hold locked in for a good 15 seconds before O'Reilly was cut off with a slingshot leg drop by Brody!

"Incoming!" Tazz cried out.

"Brody hits Kyle with a leg drop!" said, J.R.

Meanwhile, Ashlynn Ella was busy trying to surprise Apollo Crews with a body press from the top rope.

But much to her shock, Crews managed to catch her by mid-air, leaving fans a little stunned!

"Uh-oh!" Cole gasped.

"Ashlynn Ella may have regretted that move!" J.R. gulped heavily.

"Look at this, caught by Crews!" Tazz exclaimed.

With Ashlynn on his shoulders, Crews then transitioned from a backbreaker to a gorilla press, hoping to take her out of the match.

But before that could happen, Ashlynn used her nails to good use, blinding Crews right by the eyes!

"Oh, a desperate move from the daughter of Cinderella." J.R. said, literally standing on his feet.

"Heck, that might have been the best option for her!" chuckled Tazz.

"Ashlynn just took a move from Ric Flair's playbook!" pointed out Cole.

While Crews was starting to restore his vision, Wonder Woman used her golden brace to good use by running up towards Crews and getting him right in the back of the neck, forcing him to tumble over the top rope.

Luckily, Apollo Crews was able to grab the middle rope preventing elimination.

"He's out." Tazz replied.

"You might wanna check your eyes a little, Tazz!" J.R. shook his head.

"Damn, it looked like he was out!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Apollo Crews almost went out there," Cole exclaimed, "He saved himself from elimination!"

"Yeah, but will he be able to hang on?" asked Tazz.

As Apollo Crews got himself back on the apron, Wonder Woman saw that he didn't go out of the match.

Before he started to recover, she ran in and dropkicked him off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him.

"I guess that's a big 'no', Tazz!" J.R. shook his head again.

"Wonder Woman came out of nowhere and dropkicked Apollo out of the Rumble!" Cole cried out.

 **88th Eliminated: Apollo Crews; Eliminated by: Wonder Woman; Duration: 19:41**

As Apollo Crews left ringside with nothing but disappointment, Monty Monogram was busy trapping Balor out with an intense wristlock.

One by one, he began twisting that arm, making Balor's arm wince in excruciating pain!

"Monogram's got the Demon King grounded here!" reminded Tazz.

"Balor's in some serious pain, I can tell ya that!" J.R. nodded.

After he was done wrenching that arm, Monty turned Balor around, hoping to deck him with a clothesline.

But using quick reflexes, Balor ducked down from the attack and countered it with a huge Sling Blade neckbreaker!

"Whoa, what a counter!" Cole gasped out of his seat.

"Smart move there from Balor, I'm seriously thinking of him as one of my favorites to win." Tazz suggested with a clear thought.

"With the performance he's putting on, I think it could be very likely!" J.R. nodded.

"He has the second longest run in the rumble so far!" Cole reminded J.R.

With Monty down on the mat from that move, the crowd all looked onto the entrance stage, possibly awaiting the next entrant of the match to come out.

"Here comes another entrant, Cole!" Tazz pointed to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #103: Alan Harper (Two and a Half Men)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with short black hair, blue plaid sweatshirt and brown slacks came out to a very negative response from the crowd.

However, while he was running, he also looked over his shoulders as if he was worried or something.

"Oh, man... is this gonna get fun?" Tazz smirked.

"Not for this competitor, I can tell ya that!" J.R. surprisingly smirked as well.

"You've said it! Our next entrant is Alan Harper from Two and a Half Men!" Cole nodded with J.R.

"What's up with him?" asked Tazz. "Is somebody out to get him or something?"

"Maybe the crowd just doesn't see him as a favorite!" J.R. guessed.

"His brother Charlie is a way better favorite then him!" replied Cole.

As soon as he went at ringside, he looked around his shoulders in concerned fashion yet again.

Feeling unsure of this, Alan went to one of the referees, mainly Charles Robinson.

"Are you sure he isn't here?" Alan said to Charles.

"I don't know what your problem is, just get in the ring." Charles shrugged to Alan.

"What is Alan talking about?" J.R. asked Tazz.

"I don't know, maybe he did too much dope in the back." The ECW alumnist guessed.

"He looks nervous here!" Cole pointed out.

Making sure that the referee reassured him of any danger, Alan entered the ring, just scoping on who to hit right away. There was so much people that it was making hard for Alan to focus.

"Okay, who to hit, who to hit..." Alan said, frantically looking around.

"Quit standing all in the o-zone!" J.R. shouted over to Alan.

Apparently, his hesitance proved to be fatal.

As Alan turned around, Rhyno rushed out of nowhere and blasted Alan with a huge Gore!

"Well, that was stupid." Tazz smirked once more.

"Rhyno nails Alan with a gore!" Cole shrieked a little.

"That impact nearly knocked his shoes loose!" J.R. gulped.

"He should've got in the fight!" Tazz said to J.R.

With Alan Harper down for the count, Dolph Ziggler decided to do some extra damage of his own.

Before Alan could get himself up, Ziggler blasted him with an elbow drop. And then another. And then another. Dolph kept on going with this huge barrage of elbow drops straight to Alan's chest, making the crowd count along with each elbow drop taken.

"Look at Ziggler, delivering those elbows!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He's delivering elbow after elbow to Alan Harper!" Cole exclaimed as well.

After hitting the ninth elbow drop to Alan, Ziggler decided to wipe some of his hair, just to show off a little to the screaming Chicago crowd.

And then, he finally blasted the tenth and final elbow drop, leaving Alan wobbling all across the ring!

"Alan's failin' to get out of the gate already!" Tazz replied.

"Wobbling around, all dazed and confused!" J.R. exclaimed.

While Alan still tried to figure out what happened, Ed was squeezing Finn Balor right in the stomach in cartoon fashion.

While the Demon King was trying to fight out of Ed's grasp, the unibrowed wonder started using his perfect hand to good use, slapping Balor right by the abdomen, while shouting 'Pinkbelly' with each slap!

"Well... I've never seen that before..." Cole said in stunned disbelief.

"I don't believe it; Ed's taking it to Balor!" Tazz smirked again.

"Now I know how Edd feels like getting trapped in that situation!" J.R. nodded.

"I'm sure the fans know that!" Cole nodded as well.

So far, Ed had slapped Balor's stomach so much; it was now forming red marks around his abs.

Before Ed could slap him again, the unibrowed individual felt a rope get tied around his neck. Suddenly, Ed turned around to see Wonder Woman choking him out with her signature Lasso of Truth!

"What's going on here, guys?" Tazz asked J.R.

"Wonder Woman's got a hold of Ed!" answered J.R.

"He's basically having the life choked out of him!" Cole gulped, fearing for Ed's safety.

"Aw man, Ed's gonna be knocked if nobody helps him!" Tazz feared for Ed's safety as well.

As Wonder Woman continued to choke out Ed, his face had literally turned blue, due to the strangulation from the lasso around his neck.

Before he could come seconds later to being knocked out, Dolph ran in and smacked Wonder Woman with a superkick to the face!

"Well, that shut Wonder Woman up!" hissed J.R.

"A superkick from Dolph Ziggler out of nowhere!" cried out Cole.

While Wonder Woman was reeling from that superkick, she decided to rest by sitting down at the corner.

But it proved to be a mistake as Nathan Drake ran towards her and blasted the Amazon in the face with a desolation dropkick!

"Whoa! Someone just slid home base!" Tazz said, gasping out of his seat.

"What a dropkick by Nathan Drake!" exclaimed J.R.

As Wonder Woman tried to recover from that dropkick, the crowd all turned again for the hundredth time to find out who would be entering next in the match.

"We're cookin', guys. Who's got next entry?" Tazz said while focusing on the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 _ **WELLLLLLL... IT'S THE BIG SHOW!**_

 **Entrant #104: Big Show**

As the buzzer sounded, the pyro shot up throughout the stadium and the crowd erupted as the "World's Tallest Athlete", The Big Show came out wearing something that nearly resembled an American Gladiator.

As he cracked his knuckles in determination, the rest of the competitors all turned around and gasped in horror as the big man came walking down the aisle.

"Oh boy, I wouldn't want to be those competitors in the ring right now!" Tazz gulped.

"No doubt, this is gonna be bad for them!" J.R. gulped too.

"Indeed, at number 104, here comes one of the biggest men are in pro wrestling history!" Cole said, pointing right to the next entrant.

"It's the world's largest athlete, The Big Show!" said Tazz.

As soon as he stepped in the ring, some of the contestants all decided to go after him all at once. Some of them included Alan Harper, Brody, Leon Kennedy and Booker T.

Alas, all failed miserably as Big Show shoved Alan Harper to a good portion of the ring, then giving out double headbutts to Brody and Kennedy, and finishing it off with a body slam to Booker T!

"Big Show starting out hot and heavy, Cole!" Tazz replied.

"He's taking these competitors down one by one here!" J.R. nodded.

"They're gonna have a very difficult time getting this man out!" Cole exclaimed in unison.

Rhyno and Monty both tried to lift him up, but it was to no avail.

Using the weight of those elbows, Big Show managed to lodge them deep in the skulls of Rhyno and Monty, knocking them down immediately!

"DENIED!" chuckled Tazz.

"Double-teaming won't work on The Big Show!" shook J.R.'s head.

Naruto, Ashlynn and Dolph all got after The Big Show to take him down, but alas, it didn't work.

Big Show instantly gave both Naruto and Dolph a noggin knocker while Big Show lifted up Ashlynn and somehow got her bent over by using his knee.

"Uh-oh, that's not a position that Ashlynn wants to be in!" Cole gulped.

"Oh man, she could be going out right here!" Tazz gulped as well.

Before The Big Show could do anything to Ashlynn, Ed ran right at the giant and tried to spear him using every part of his momentum!

"Spear! By gawd, a spear!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"That might have saved her for now!" Tazz sighed in relief.

"But it didn't affect The Big Show at all!" Cole shook his head.

Pissed off at this little sneak attack, Big Show clenched his fist and then...

 _*WHAAAAAM!*_

He knocked out Ed right away with the knockout punch.

"Oh, YIKES!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"Down goes Ed!" J.R. cried out.

"That may have knocked him out completely!" nodded Cole.

Big Show then turned around to see Leon Kennedy getting near the ropes.

Without any warning, he took this opportunity by clotheslining him over the top rope and to the floor. Unfortunately for the fans, Leon's elimination from the Rumble didn't take too lightly for them.

"No no no!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Leon Kennedy's out! He's eliminated!" Cole shrieked a little.

"One of Tazz's favorites to win is gone!" J.R. cried out again.

"I don't believe it, man!" groaned the Suplex Machine.

 **89th Eliminated: Leon Kennedy; Eliminated by: Big Show; Duration: 24:27**

Alan tried to go after The Big Show with hit after hit after hit, but unfortunately, he had no luck with them.

The World's Tallest Athlete just couldn't help but laugh at Alan's expense. It was like Alan wasn't even trying to affect him.

"Well, I don't know how to say about that..." J.R. said at a loss for words.

"Alan's so stupid to go after that Giant!" Cole exclaimed.

"No doubt Cole, he's gonna be thrown out quick!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with Cole.

With a serious look attached to his face, Big Show grabbed Alan right by his head and instantly tossed him over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"And there he goes!" JR replied.

"Thanks for coming, Alan." Cole smirked.

"That guy never really stood a chance!" Tazz smirked also.

"Big Show already scores two eliminations right here!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **90th Eliminated: Alan Harper; Eliminated by: Big Show; Duration: 1:37**

As Alan remained unconsciousness on the floor, Big Show soon turned around to see Ed still on the floor knocked out.

With a smirk, Big Show managed to scoop up Ed's lifeless body, send him over the top rope and onto the floor!

"Over and out goes Ed!" Tazz pointed out.

"That's three eliminations there by The Big Show!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He's on a roll here!" Cole nodded.

 **91st Eliminated: Ed; Eliminated by: Big Show; Duration: 5:43**

As Ed really started to pick himself up on the floor, Big Show turned around...

...

...

...only for Wonder Woman to use her incredible strength to lift up the Big Show and body slam him, leaving the fans shocked, stunned and erupting in cheers!

"Ohhh, WHAT THE?!" Tazz gasped loudly.

"OH MY GAWD!" J.R. shrieked in horror.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Cole shrieked too.

"Did Wonder Woman... did Wonder Woman just-?" muttered Tazz.

"I think she did!" Cole nodded, finishing up Tazz's sentence.

"She just lifted up the Big Show!" J.R. replied, still out of his mind.

"And this crowd is on their feet!" smirked Cole.

While the crowd was busy chanting "Wonder Woman" over and over again thanks to that tremendous feat, the crowd all turned to the entrance stage to await the next entrant in the match!

"Someone's comin' through! Who will it be?" asked J.R.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #105: Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with wavy brown hair parted to the right side, decked in a green-brown hoodie with a forest-patterned t-shirt, white jeans and brown boots all came down to huge cheers from the entire Chicago crowd!

"Hey, wicked haircut this guy has! I dig it!" Tazz said, looking right at the next entrant's hairdo.

"Out comes a very talented young man from Ever After High!" J.R. replied.

"The bad boy of the woods, Hunter Huntsman is number 105!" Cole reminded everyone.

As Hunter made his way down the aisle, he soon met face to face to Monty Monogram, who had now started to get up from the elbow shot caused by the Big Show.

The meetup between two of the attractive hoodie-wearing males soon made way for an epic face-off between the two men. So far, the crowd was now on their feet seeing this!

"We got a faceoff happening!" J.R. gasped.

"Oh man, we've got two of the best rebels squaring off!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"What is about to unfold?" asked Cole.

"Don't think you're gonna win this!" Hunter said to Monty.

"You got a smart mouth there, dillhole! Too bad I'm gonna smack it to next week!" Monty said to Hunter while clenching his fist.

"We got a verbal smackdown comin', Cole!" Tazz replied.

"Both men smack talking one another!" J.R. pointed out.

With no time to waste, both Hunter and Monty were now engaged in a huge fist-fight, which went back and forth against one another.

After a good 10 seconds of a tug-of-war battle of fists, Hunter Huntsman backed Monty onto a corner, which ended the little fist-fight with a uppercut right through the jaw. The impact nearly sent Monty right over the rope, but managed to keep his balance intact, keeping him back into the ring.

"Whoa, what a shot!" Cole gasped loudly.

"Monty went flying right there!" pointed out Tazz.

As Monty started reeling from that shot, Hunter decided to do more damage by wrenching the young Monogram's arm, and then leveled him with a huge clothesline to top things off!

"A clothesline for good measure!" nodded J.R.

"Hunter has the upper hand on Monty!" Cole reminded to everyone watching at home.

With Monty down, Hunter looked over to the crowd, who were cheering him like crazy in approval.

And as a smirk went through his face, he did a little finger twirl, which caught the commentators by surprise.

"Hold up, I think he's channeling his inner Jake Roberts!" Tazz pointed out.

"The crowd is on their feet for this young rebel!" J.R. nodded.

As Monty began getting up, Hunter tried to lock in that DDT, only for Monty to counter with a back body drop.

As Hunter hit the mat, Ashlynn popped out of nowhere and surprised Monty with a superkick!

"Whoa, girlfriend to the rescue!" Tazz gasped.

"Superkick out of nowhere by Ashlynn!" Cole cringed a little.

"Monty will be feeling that one in the morning!" J.R. nodded again.

The kick didn't exactly take Monty out, but just stunned him.

As he turned around, Hunter picked himself back up and planted Monty's entire head with a DDT!

"DDT, got 'em!" Cole shouted.

"Nice double team by the two!" Tazz exclaimed.

While Monty's brain rattled a few yards away, Brody was trying to slow down the Big Show with a sleeperhold.

Just to ease a little on the hold, the Big Show started running around the ring in circles, hoping the surfer dude would pry loose.

"Well, I don't know how smart that is!" J.R. shook his head.

"Brody's making a mistake trying to put the Big Show in a sleeperhold!" Cole thought out.

"He better hang on for dear life, or he could be going out!" Tazz told Cole.

Knowing he was close to the ropes, Big Show decided to do the risky thing by flipping Brody over his head and causing the surfer dude to tumble over the top and onto the floor immediately!

The crowd didn't like Brody getting eliminated, and they were showing it with a bunch of loud boobs.

"He's over and out!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Dang and I liked that kid." The Suplex Machine groaned.

"Another favorite is gone!" Cole reminded everyone.

 **92nd Eliminated: Brody; Eliminated by: Big Show; Duration: 13:37**

After Brody left, Kyle O'Reilly had Rhyno right in his grasp, getting him locked with the ARMageddon Cross Armbreaker. Rhyno tried to reach the ropes in order to break the hold, but it only made O'Reilly hold onto the hold for very much longer, making Rhyno's arm a little bit sore for wear!

"Check that out! Got him with the ARMageddon!" Tazz pointed out.

"Impressive, but like the rules are, you have to toss your opponent over the top rope with two feet on the floor!" J.R. nodded before reminded Tazz.

"Maybe, but Barrett's gonna make him sore nonetheless!" Tazz nodded also.

"It's O'Reilly, not Barrett!" Cole replied, growling to Tazz.

"Hey, don't blame me if they have the same face!" Tazz told Cole.

"Get it right, Tazz!" J.R, exclaimed.

While both Cole and J.R. groaned at Tazz's stupidity altogether, the crowd altogether looked right to the entrance stage, being greeted by another entrant coming from the match.

"Here we come with our next entrant!" Cole said to everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #106: Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

As the buzzer sounded yet again, a statuesque woman with blonde hair, duel disk and decked out in her Duel Academy Obelisk Blue uniform came out to a bunch of cheers from the male fans in the audience. The entrant smiled as their ovation pumped her up towards that run down the ramp.

"It's time to duel, guys! Look who's comin' down!" Tazz said, pointing out to the girl running down the aisle.

"Here comes one of the Duel Academy's best duelists!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Comin' out next at #106 is Alexis Rhodes, and she's ready to duel!" Cole exclaimed as well.

As soon as she entered the ring, Alexis started going to work by basically catching Dolph Ziggler with rows of elbows straight to the face.

With the sixth elbow stunning Ziggler, Alexis spun herself and blasted Ziggler with that huge discus elbow!

"She's starting off strong!" replied J.R.

"Dolph didn't catch that one!" shook Tazz's head.

"It almost sounds like a baseball bat breaking on impact!" Cole cringed.

With Dolph dazed and a little confused around the mat, Booker T managed to turn Alexis over, only for the duelist to kick the 5-time world champ right in the ribs. And then, Alexis grabbed Booker's head and leaped up, nailing the former WCW great with a hard Single Knee Facebreaker!

"That rattled Booker's brains out!" gulped Tazz.

"He'll be feeling that one!" J.R. nodded.

As Alexis was still cleaning house, Alan Harper was busy getting up from that elimination he took not too long ago.

"That guitar shot definitely took a lot out of him." Cole pointed out.

"Alan Harper couldn't make it through!" Tazz shook his head.

"He's gone now, so let's get back to the action in the ring!" J.R. told Cole and Tazz.

But before they could though, a man dressed in all black rose up from under the barricade and snuck behind Alan Harper, who was busy resting in the upper right barricade.

But that wasn't all. He also had a guitar in his hand, ready to strike Alan in the head with!

"Uh, you might wanna hang on there, Jim!" Tazz told J.R.

"Don't turn around, Alan!" Cole shouted over to Alan.

"What the hell is this?" raised J.R.'s eyebrow.

The man in black tapped Alan right in the shoulder, forcing him to turn around. But when he did...

 _*WHAM!*_

The man in black had broken the guitar over Alan's head!

"Oh my god!" Cole shrieked.

"Holy shit!" Tazz cringed loudly.

"Oh Jesus!" J.R. shrieked as well.

"That guitar shot was nasty, Cole!" the ECW alumnist hissed.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Cole.

As Alan went down, the crowd looked around in curiosity to see who the man in black was.

Luckily, it didn't last long as the man in black took off his mask...

...

...

...revealing to be ECW's Original Gangsta, New Jack!

"Ohhh, what the-?!" gasped Tazz.

"My gawd, that's New Jack!" J.R. shouted.

"WHAT?" Cole shrieked.

"I think I know why Alan was freaking the hell out on his way down!" Tazz guessed out.

"It's because of New Jack!" J.R. nodded, "For some reason, he has a grudge against Alan Harper!"

"What grudge does he have?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he feels like it!" Tazz shrugged.

As soon as New Jack threw down the X sign much to the fans enjoyment, the security soon escorted him out of the stadium, but not without talking trash from far away straight to an unconscious Alan Harper.

"That's right, you got what ya deserve, ya punk-ass bitch!" New Jack shouted to Alan.

"Looks like Alan isn't gonna live that down!" shook J.R.'s head.

"No doubt there, New Jack really dumped the trash on him!" Cole nodded out.

After New Jack left, Finn Balor ran right out of nowhere, hitting Rhyno with a huge dropkick to the turnbuckle.

But that wasn't all. As Rhyno remained at the corner, Finn got down on all fours, leaving Naruto stancing at the other corner.

"Somebody's about to go extreme here!" Tazz pointed out.

"Balor is setting up something..." added J.R.

With Balor on all fours, the future Hokage rushed right over, hopped on Balor's back and crashed his leg towards Rhyno's face with a Poetry In Motion!

"Poetry in Motion!" Cole shouted out.

"Rhyno just got sandwiched in between!" Tazz hissed a little.

As Rhyno went down on the mat, the crowd all turned to the stage yet again for the next entrant's appearance to happen imminently.

"Here comes our next entrant entering the match!" J.R. pointed to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #107: Cody Hall**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with a shaved head, tall physique and dressed in similar Scott Hall gear came out to a bunch of moderate cheers, even having the fans throw up the Kliq hand signal for perfect measure.

"Hey, it's Hulk Hogan's son, Nate!" Tazz goofily pointed out.

"No you idiot, that's Scott Hall's son!" J.R. said, hitting Tazz right in the back of his head.

"You sure it ain't Hogan's kid? JBL told me it was." Tazz replied.

"My god, can someone replace this guy already?!" Michael Cole muttered.

"I swear to god Tazz, you're such a dumbass!" J.R. groaned to Tazz.

As he got inside the ring, Cody managed to lodge right hands right into the skulls of Wonder Woman, Monty Monogram and Finn Balor before grabbing Nathan Drake right into a backbreaker position.

"Hey, no name's got him right by the shoulders!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Nathan Drake catches Cody before he got started." Cole pointed out as well.

"That's the guy's name?" Tazz asked Cole.

"Do you know any of the competitors in this match?" groaned J.R. again.

"I know some. I highly forget the names." Tazz nodded.

Still holding up Nathan on his shoulders, Cody decided to toss him through a half-portion of the ring with a huge Fallaway Slam!

"What a huge fallaway slam!" Cole exclaimed.

"Good counter by Cody Hall!" J.R. said, feeling impressed by Cody's move.

As Cody got up, Dolph Ziggler ended up throwing a punch at him, but Cody managed to grab it real easily.

In retaliation, Cody wrapped himself around Ziggler's back, bending him with an excruciating Abdominal Stretch!

"He's got that abdominal stretch locked in tight!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Dolph is in real pain right now!" commented J.R.

Meanwhile, while Cody was busy bending Ziggler's back sideways, a recovering Rhyno was busy trying to suplex Kyle O'Reilly over the top rope from the apron.

However, using quick smarts, O'Reilly managed to hang on to the top rope in safety.

"Uh-oh, I don't think that's smart from Rhyno!" Tazz shook his head.

"If he does this, then both Rhyno and O'Reilly will be gone!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

"This is a very dangerous position for Rhyno and Kyle!" exclaimed Cole.

However, as soon as Rhyno tried to lift him, O'Reilly hooked his legs around Rhyno's back through the ropes and trapped The War Machine (Rhyno's old nickname in Impact Wrestling) in a guillotine choke!

"Look at this!" Cole pointed out.

"He's got a guillotine choke locked in!" J.R. replied.

"Oh man, Rhyno's in trouble now!" Tazz gulped.

Rhyno was trying to fight out the best that he can, but O'Reilly was too strong enough for him to break the hold, no matter how hard he tried. And it wasn't long before his arms went limp.

Noticing this, Kyle O'Reilly let go of Rhyno, who slipped off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him instantly!

"Well, that's one way to eliminate someone!" J.R. chuckled.

"No doubt, Rhyno has been eliminated by Kyle O'Reilly!" Cole nodded in response.

"Dammit, I thought he would last longer!" Tazz groaned.

 **93rd Eliminated: Rhyno; Eliminated by: Kyle O'Reilly; Duration: 10:34**

As Rhyno began to slowly get up, the Big Show was busy manhandling Hunter Huntsman right at the corner.

While the Big Show placed his hand around Hunter's neck, the big man placed his other hand and slapped Hunter over the chest!

"Oh, man!" Cole gulped.

"What a chop from The Big Show!" J.R. hissed.

"That's gotta hurt!" Tazz cringed a little.

However, Big Show was still unsatisfied by that attack.

So he managed to pick up Hunter yet again and using his big left hand, slapped it across the Huntsman's chest again!

"And another one!" J.R. gasped.

"I wouldn't wanna be Hunter right now!" Cole shook his head.

Before The Big Show could deliver another chop to Hunter's chest, Naruto came from behind and hit Big Show with a dropkick.

However, the impact of that dropkick forced Big Show to collide with Huntsman, crushing him for the time being!

"Ohhh, well, that was nasty!" Tazz chuckled a little.

"Naruto with that dropkick, sending Big Show right into Hunter Huntsman!" J.R. cried out.

While Big Show got a little stunned, Naruto decided to play the role of giant slayer, trapping the big man with a huge sleeperhold.

Just to tighten a little bit of the hold, Naruto started compressing his arms around Big Show's entire head, making sure the blood flew to the brain long enough for Big Show to pass out.

"Naruto locks in the sleeper!" Cole replied.

"Big Show's in trouble here!" gulped J.R.

Big Show tried to fight it out, but just like Kyle O'Reilly's guillotine choke, Naruto's sleeperhold was becoming way too strong for him to break free.

So while Big Show was on the very verge of passing out, the crowd all looked straight to the countdown clock located at the stage to see the next entrant enter the match.

"While Show's takin' the dirt nap, let's check the next man out!" Tazz exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #108: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)**

As the buzzer blared out, an attractive teenager with brown hair and dressed in all black rushed down the aisle much to a huge ovation from possibly the male Chicago horndogs in the audience. The crowd was in a frenzy, holding up 'Vanessa Section' signs around in the audience.

"I think this crowd may have found a new favorite!" J.R. nodded.

"Hell yeah, I know I have a new favorite!" Tazz smirked, rubbing his hands in delight.

"Coming out next from _Phineas and Ferb_ at #108 is Monty's girlfriend, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!" Cole reminded everyone.

"With Vanessa in the ring, I think I know who she's aiming for!" Tazz replied.

As soon as Ashlynn saw Vanessa enter the ring, the shoe-loving princess broke off of Wonder Woman and went right after her...

...

...

...only for Vanessa to tackle her to the ground, resulting in a mega catfight!

"And here they come!" Cole said, hanging on to his seat.

"We've got a catfight in process, everyone!" J.R. replied.

"Here we go, baby!" Tazz cried out excitingly.

The catfight was getting intentional as it was.

At first, Vanessa had the upper hand with Ashlynn, banging her head back on the mat, but Ashlynn turned things around, doing the same thing that Vanessa was doing to her. It was now becoming a back-to-back matchup between the two women.

"Check them out! These two won't stop!" J.R. shouted.

"Clearly, this is bad blood from last year's Rumble!" Cole reminded once again.

"I love seeing those two ladies tear each other apart!" Tazz replied as well while winking at Cole.

Fearing in safety of seeing these two girls rip each other apart, both Monty and Hunter started to hold both their respective girlfriends back, much to the displeasure of the male fans around ringside. They really wanted to see more of the catfight that was going on.

While they were being held back, both of the girls decided to exchange verbal shots at each other.

"I'm not through with you, yet!" Ashlynn shouted at Vanessa.

"You're lucky you got that moron holding you back!" Vanessa shouted back, pointing at Hunter.

"This has turned personal, folks!" Cole said to everyone.

"Like you said Michael, this is bad blood!" J.R. reminded Cole.

"I wouldn't wanna get between these two!" shook Tazz's head.

While both Ashlynn and Vanessa continued their little verbal war, Alexis Rhodes was busy trapping Finn Balor with a 10-punch salute down to the lower left turnbuckle. One by one, Alexis inflicted those blows straight to the Demon King's head with twice the firepower.

"Rhodes fighting on all cylinders!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Dusty Rhodes's daughter is definitely doing a number on Balor!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

"What? That is not Dusty Rhodes daughter, Tazz!" Cole snarled, correcting Tazz properly.

"She does have the last name, right?" Tazz shrugged.

"Oh, let me guess, JBL told you that one, huh?" Cole said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you listen to everything that man tells you?" J.R. groaned at Tazz.

"Hey, check that out!" Tazz said, pointing out to Cody Hall for some reason.

Breaking off the tension there, Tazz pointed to Cody Hall, who sneaked on Alexis by getting her in the crucifix powerbomb position.

After holding her for a good few seconds, Cody slammed her down with the Razor's Edge!

"Like father, like son, huh?" smirked Tazz.

"Oh for god's sake, Tazz!" Cole groaned heavily from Tazz's stupidity.

"I swear, he can't get anybody right!" J.R. groaned as well.

As Cody Hall soon got up, Finn Balor snuck up behind him out of nowhere.

And with using such tremendous unforeseen strength, he picked up Scott Hall's son and slammed him with a Reverse 1916 DDT!

"Whoa, what on earth?!" Cole gasped breathlessly.

"Cody just got nailed!" Tazz shouted out.

As Finn Balor got up just in time, a mysterious stranger came down ringside with a steel chair in hand.

He then got in the ring and whacked Finn Balor right in the back extra hard. All of the fans and commentators were shocked to realize that mysterious assailant...

...

...

...was Kevin Owens!

"What the hell's going on here?!" J.R. asked.

"Oh no, it's Kevin Owens!" gasped Cole.

"What the hell, I thought he was already eliminated!" Tazz cried out.

"Apparently, I don't think he's taking his elimination well!" J.R. shook his head.

And he wasn't taking it well at all.

With that chair in hand, KO then slammed the chair across Booker T, Big Show and Kyle O'Reilly's faces!

"KO has just snapped, everyone!" Cole reminded everyone watching at home.

"Somebody get this guy out of here!" snarled Tazz.

With his level of anger to new heights, Kevin Owens then sent the chair diving around Monty and Hunter's backs, and then leveled Nathan Drake right across the face pretty hard, knocking him down for quite a loop.

"MY GAWD! This bastard has gone nuts!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Oh for god's sake, get security out here and get rid of this maniac!" Cole groaned while shouting.

"And to think Eric Young was this crazy." Tazz said, rolling his eyes.

And yet, KO's carnage once again continued.

He then saw Naruto Uzumaki trying to hit Wonder Woman with a suplex. Gripping that chair tightly around his hands, KO slammed the chair around Naruto's back, cracking his tailbone in the process. And then, he slammed that chair around Wonder Woman's entire forehead, forcing the crowd to boo even more loudly.

"How dare he do that?" Cole growled angrily at Owens.

"That chair shot was so damn uncalled for!" Tazz madly hissed.

"How dare that fat bastard to hit a woman, call freakin' security dammit!" J.R. groaned.

As Kevin Owens began standing in the ring to a bunch of meteoric boos, the countdown clock was displayed across the stage, forcing the crowd to see who the next entrant was.

"Hopefully, this next entrant might shut him up!" Tazz sighed, having enough of KO's bullshit.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #109: Drago**

As the buzzer sounded, a man dressed in a green mask, green tights and boots (both of them were patterned to make it look like an actual dragon) came out to surprisingly moderate cheers from the fans. With Kevin Owens in the ring, the next entrant sneered at him vengefully from far away.

"Well, here's someone that can get the job done!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Representing Lucha Underground at #109, Drago!" Cole pointed out.

"Aw yeah, here comes the dragon!" Tazz smirked.

As Drago rushed inside the ring, Kevin Owens started to swing the chair at him, only for Drago to duck down and hit a springboard tornado DDT for good measure.

"And Drago does just that!" nodded Cole.

"Finally, Kevin Owens has been brought down!" J.R. sighed in relief.

As Kevin Owens was just getting up, Drago hopped on the former Incontinental Champ's shoulders and flipped Owens over with a hurricanrana, sending him through the ropes much to the relief of the crowd.

"Well, there goes Owens!" Tazz smirked again.

Before Owens could get up to his feet, the security came out in attempt to take him out of here.

Seeing the security latch onto him, Kevin Owens tried to break out of their grip, yet the security's grip was too strong. But despite all that, that didn't stop Kevin Owens from shouting back at Drago.

"This ain't over! You can't shut me up!" KO said to the luchador.

"What a whiner." groaned J.R.

"Get him out of here!" Cole shouted angrily.

"Please do so; I'm sick of this fat bastard!" Tazz responded, agreeing with Cole as well.

As Nathan Drake was getting straight up from that chair shot that KO did on him, Dolph Ziggler surprised him with a huge superkick that sent Drake over the top rope and onto the floor, nailing yet elimination for Ziggler!

Or did he?!

Much to Ziggler's disbelief, Nathan Drake was able to keep both his feet from hitting the floor.

"Hey, he's gone!" Tazz pointed out.

"Not even close, Tazz." shook J.R."s head.

"Only one of Nathan's feet hit the floor, Tazz!" Cole exclaimed.

After seeing Nathan still on the apron, Ziggler tried to push Nathan off the best that he could, but Drake managed to hang onto the ropes for safety. This was now being quite a tug-of-war battle between the two men in this tense elimination process.

"Drake is still in danger here!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

While Dolph had his back turned, Alexis Rhodes ran in and delivered a hard superkick right to the back of Ziggler's head!

The impact of that hit was so hard that Ziggler was sent tumbling over the top rope with Drake hanging on to him, forcing the showoff on the apron. Just when Nathan Drake was about to hit Dolph, Ziggler came in and nailed Drake with a superkick, forcing Nathan to go off the apron and to the floor!

"Well, I'm afraid the Uncharted became the Unconscious!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Dolph nailed that superkick, eliminating Nathan Drake right away!" J.R. shouted boisterously.

"Another favorite is gone already!" Cole exclaimed too.

 **94th Eliminated: Nathan Drake; Eliminated by: Dolph Ziggler; Duration: 13:31**

While Drake was on the floor still recovering from that superkick, Big Show was busy using Cody Hall as a seat cushion, sitting on him right by the lower right turnbuckle much to the laughter of Chicago natives.

"Well, that's quite a lovely image." J.R. said at a loss for loss.

"Hahahaha, Big Show still makes me laugh!" laughed Tazz

"Apparently, I don't think Cody shares your opinion." Cole pointed out.

"Cody's being squashed here!" gulped J.R.

While Show was still sitting on Cody, Hunter came in and hit Big Show with a dropkick, causing the big man to stumble back.

"Whoa, where did Hunter come from?" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"I don't know, but he sends The Big Show stumbling back!" Cole shrugged in response.

The impact of that hit sent Big Show tumbling a bit over the ropes.

And it wasn't long before Cody Hall, Kyle O'Reilly and Hunter Huntsman used their combined strength to lift Show over the ropes and onto the floor, resulting in a really huge pop!

"I can't believe this!" Cole gasped as well.

"Good gawd almighty!" J.R. gasped too.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tazz reacted mightily. "Big Show's out! That's frickin' huge!"

 **95th Eliminated: Big Show; Eliminated by: Hunter Huntsman, Kyle O'Reilly and Cody Hall; Duration: 5:43**

As soon as Big Show got up, he immediately displayed an angry scowl, which immediately freaked the hell out of the referees that were telling him to leave right away.

"Uh-oh, I don't like the looks of this." J.R. gulped.

"Big Show did not like how he was eliminated early!" shook Cole's head.

Just to take out his post-elimination rage, Big Show ended up pulling out Cody Hall from the ring and onto the floor.

While Cody could figure out what was going on...

 _*BAAAAAAAAM!*_

Big Show had flat-out decked Cody Hall with a Knockout Punch!

"Oooh, Knockout Punch!" Tazz hissed.

"The Big Show is going crazy!" J.R. cried out.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid Cody got the worst end of it!" Cole nodded.

After Big Show finally left ringside to obviously a mixed response (some boos were from Bullet Club supporters), the crowd turned their attention from the ring to the stage, obviously awaiting the next entrant to enter the match.

"We got another one coming, guys! I'm pumped!" Tazz rubbed his hands in anticipation again.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #110: Fez (That 70's Show)**

As the buzzer sounded, "Sexy Eyes" by Dr. Hook started playing all around Soldier Field as a young Hispanic man dressed in a pink leisure suit came out dancing over the stage, showing the ladies in the audience his flashy dance moves.

"All right, that Raj guy from that Big Bang thing is in." Tazz smirked.

"Tazz, are you that retarded?!" J.R. groaned at Tazz.

"That isn't Raj, you dummy!" Cole snarled at Tazz too.

"Yeah, that's Fez from _That 70's Show_!" J.R. corrected him. "Do you need glasses or something?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't wanna be the kid right away. Big Show's coming right by him now!" Tazz pointed out while changing the subject.

"He better start running!" Cole replied.

While he was still dancing on the stage, The Big Show went behind him and clenched his fist, hoping Fez would turn around.

When he did however, the Big Show swung his fist, only for Fez to cower in fear and flinch like a coward, hoping Show wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, that's one good way not to get hit!" Tazz sighed in relief.

"A very cowardly move by Fez!" J.R. pointed out.

"A very desperate one, I might add!" nodded Cole.

After Big Show blew him off and left, Fez managed to get up and run down the aisle, but this time he looked a little shaken up. Possibly at the fear of Big Show threatening him.

But before he could enter, Fez moved out of the way as Booker T was thrown over the top rope, nearly getting the foreigner right by the head with Booker's feet!

"Whoa, look out!" J.R. gasped in surprise.

"That kid almost got knocked over!" Tazz chuckled.

"Fez nearly got his head taken off by Booker T." Cole pointed out too.

Seeing that he was on the apron, Naruto tried to sock Booker right in the face, but the 5x World Champion fought back with a forearm.

But as Booker T was about to enter the ring, Fez came over to Booker undetected and pulled him down from the apron, getting the WCW alumnist eliminated!

"Wait a minute, what the hell?" Tazz reacted in shock.

"I can't believe what I saw!" Cole shook his head.

"Fez just eliminated Booker T!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Booker's not gonna be happy about that!" Tazz shook his head too.

 **96th Eliminated: Booker T; Eliminated by: Fez; Duration: 10:26**

And he definitely wasn't.

Irritated that he was eliminated that way, an irate Booker T was looking right at Fez, who was trying to enter the ring. As soon as Fez got inside the ring, Booker T pulled him outside the ring and nailed a Harlem Side Kick straight to Fez's face, resulting in a awesome pop!

"My goodness, a superkick to the face!" Cole cringed a little.

"I think that knocked the wind right out of him!" Tazz cringed too.

"Booker T didn't take his elimination well!" J.R. brought out.

After Booker made his way up the aisle, Hunter Huntsman held up Monty Monogram over his arm. And then, Dolph Ziggler superkicked Monty in the back of the head, forcing Hunter to slam Monty's poor face onto the mat with a reverse STO!

"What a combo!" Tazz pointed out.

However, he wasn't done yet.

Hunter then hooked his leg around Monty's neck and locked around his neck, trapping Monty in an inescapable Koji Clutch! Monty tried to fight out of the move by using his fists, but Hunter tightened the hold so much, it was making Monty quite limp around his arms.

"Koji Clutch locked in by Hunter Huntsman!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Appealing that pressure right on Monty!" Tazz stated.

Hunter had managed to hold that lock in for a good 15 seconds before Vanessa Doofenshmirtz slid right in and nailed Mr. Huntsman right in the face with a huge running dropkick.

"Talk about sliding home plate!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

"Vanessa came in and saved Monty right in time!" Cole nodded.

"That came close to chipping Hunter's teeth!" sighed Tazz.

As Hunter was trying to shake off the nerves from that dropkick, Fez got back up from that Harlem Side Kick he suffered by Booker T from ringside and entered the ring.

But as he entered the ring, Finn Balor got him in a single underhook position and lifted him up, dropping Fez down on his head with a thunderous 1916 DDT!

"Oh, man!" Cole cringed heavily.

"Fez got back up, only to be drilled by Finn Balor on his way in!" described J.R.

"Hahahaha, he didn't see that coming, I tell ya!" Tazz smirked.

As Fez got shut down on the mat, the crowd for the umpteenth time looked right at the stage, hoping to find out who would be entering next in the match.

"We have yet another entrant coming up here right now!" J.R. reminded everyone.

 **I swear, these chapters are a vain bitch to do. I might have to rest out my hands a little. But at least I finally got it done. Here's what we have.**

 **People still in the ring: 14**

 **People still left to go: 290**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri, Jessie Godderz, Leonard Hofstadter, Raven Queen, Casey Jones, Muscles Glasses, Josh Nichols, Kevin Owens, ODB, The Miz, Fandango, Trevor Lee, Rock Lee, Patrick Star, Apollo Crews, Leon Kennedy, Alan Harper, Ed, Brody, Rhyno, Nathan Drake, Big Show and Booker T.**

 **Still in the ring: Alexis Rhodes, Ashlynn Ella, Cody Hall, Dolph Ziggler, Drago, Fez, Finn Balor, Hunter Huntsman, Kyle O'Reilly, Monty Monogram, Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Havoc, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Wonder Woman**

 **Will I go with this?**

 **Or will I go with that?**

 **Either way, I'll decide come next chapter so feel free to leave a feedback if you want. Anyway, time to grab me some breakfast.**

 ***heads over to nearest Burger King for breakfast***


	14. Greatest Chapter That Ever Lived

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and The Anime Charismatic Shady were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 14: Greatest Chapter That Ever Lived**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #111: Austin Aries**

As the buzzer sounded, the entire Chicago faithful all stood up to their feet as a man dressed in all black and wearing a huge cape came down to the aisle, being appreciated by the "Austin Aries" chants that had been filling up for him.

"Is it me, or did this Rumble now get so great?!" Tazz asked Cole.

"It definitely has, Tazz!" Cole nodded. "Entering next at number 111 is former TNA Champion and now current WWE NXT star, Austin Aries!"

"He's looking very fit to be here, fellas! No doubt he'll use his speed to pass through in the Rumble!" J.R. nodded as well.

As Aries got inside the ring, he started flipping Drago over with double Japanese arm drags, which started to catch the luchador by surprise.

"Aries starting off strong here." replied J.R.

"Caught Drago by surprise." Cole nodded.

As soon as Drago got up, Austin Aries immediately got him with a huge Shin breaker.

And then, Austin connected the move with a huge Saito suplex for good measure!

"Boo-yeah, two-hit combo!" Tazz smirked.

"Austin Aries is on a roll!" J.R. exclaimed.

As Austin Aries was working all over the ring, he turned around to see Dolph Ziggler attempting the superkick.

Using his smarts and reflexes, Aries managed to catch his foot and swat it off. But when Ziggler tried the superkick again, Aries ducked, only for Kyle O'Reilly to take the hit instead!

"Aries ducked!" Cole pointed out.

"Dolph just knocked out Kyle!" Tazz hissed.

Meanwhile, Ashlynn and Vanessa continued to go at it with their catfight. This of course, caught the attention of Fez, who had decided to step in.

"Uh-oh, I don't like the looks at this." J.R. shook his head.

Once he broke it off for the two of them, both Ashlynn and Vanessa stared at Fez with a "WTF" impression around their face. With a grin, Fez decided to hit on them.

"Hey hey hey, why are two fighting?" Fez said to both girls before smirking, "There is plenty of Fez to go around!"

"Ummmm, what?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"What is he doing?" asked Cole.

Not being pleased of the fact that Fez were hitting on them, both women kicked Fez right in the nuts, which brought out a huge "Ohhhhh" from the audience.

"OHHHHHHH!" J.R. cringed in horror.

"Right in the jalapenos!" Tazz declared.

"That's gotta hurt!" Cole nodded.

While Fez started to hold his special friends in place, Ashlynn and Vanessa decided to dominate his ass by planting Fez with a huge double DDT!

"Whoa, kid just went splat!" Tazz pointed out.

"Ashlynn and Vanessa decided to work together for some reason!" stated J.R.

"Maybe it's because Fez came on to them!" Cole said, guessing out of curiosity.

The worst wasn't over for Fez just yet.

As he tried to figure out what happened, Wonder Woman decided to head up to the middle rope. And just like that, she launched down on Fez, sending her metal forearm straight across his face!

"OH GOSH!" J.R. shrieked.

"Aw man, Wonder Woman from out of nowhere!" Tazz groaned.

"Fez isn't getting the end of this beatdown, I can tell you guys that!" Cole nodded.

Not satisfied with what they had done, the three then managed to pick Fez up, who was now currently in a world of hurt right now.

Without an instant, Wonder Woman, Ashlynn and Vanessa decided to launch Fez over the top rope and onto the floor immediately.

"Raj is outta here, guys!" Tazz pointed out.

"Once again, Tazz, its Raj not- oh, never mind!" JR said, trying to correct his idiot of a broadcast partner.

"Regardless, Fez is eliminated!" Cole replied.

"Sorry guys, they look so much alike!" Tazz backed away.

 **97th Eliminated: Fez; Eliminated by: Wonder Woman; Duration: 0:38**

Both Michael Cole and Jim Ross couldn't help but groan in disgust.

"F****n' Idiot!" JR whispered to himself.

While the two were questioning Tazz's sanity, Alexis Rhodes was busy putting his big blue boot straight onto the face of Naruto Uzumaki, nearly having the Leaf ninja suffocated!

"Uh-oh, what a hard place to be!" Cole exclaimed.

"Never knew Naruto had some kind of foot fetish." Tazz chuckled in unison.

"What did you say, Tazz?" J.R. asked Tazz sternly.

"Ignore him, Tazz. It'll be hell if we have to explain it to him." Cole said to J.R.

"That's for damn sure!" J.R. nodded to Cole.

After having his air choked out of him by Alexis's boot, Naruto felt the Obelisk Blue chick climb up toward the middle rope and give the Leaf ninja a 10-punch salute, clearly making Naruto quite a human bobblehead.

"Uh-oh, Naruto's got himself trapped here!" shook Tazz's head.

"Alexis is using his head like a punching bag!" J.R. pointed out.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be for long.

Right before Alexis could nail the 9th punch, Cody Hall came out of nowhere and caught her in a crucifix powerbomb position!

"Ohhhh, this is gonna be a long way down..." Cole gulped.

"Cody's gonna hit it!" smirked Tazz.

After holding up Alexis for a good 10 seconds (despite her trying to fight out of the move), Cody Hall dropped her to the ground with a Razor's Edge!

"The Razor's Edge! What an impact!" J.R. cried out.

"A move he got from his father, Scott Hall!" Cole said to Tazz.

"Son pottering his father's legacy, I like that!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with Cole.

As soon as Cody got right up on his feet, he turned around to see Naruto launching himself from the middle rope and hitting Cody with a diving Codebreaker!

"And Naruto with the Codebreaker from the middle rope!" pointed out Cole.

"Great move there by Naruto!" J.R. said, impressed by Naruto's move.

"That was an amazing sneak attack!" Tazz nodded once more.

While Cody started to shake off the nerves of that Codebreaker, the crowd yet again turned to the stage, awaiting the next entrant of the match.

"We're about to see entrant #112 entering the match!" J.R. said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #112: Maddie Rooney (Liv and Maddie)**

With the buzzer sounding for the thousandth time, a girl dressed in a Ridgewood High basketball jersey while decked out in her signature glasses and blonde ponytail came out to a wonderful applause from the crowd. She couldn't wait to make an impact in the match.

"Hey, I didn't know Liv wore glasses." Tazz smirked.

"Well, regardless what you may think, that's Maddie Rooney from _Liv and Maddie_ at #112."

"Oh for goodness sake Tazz, Liv and Maddie are twins! Can't you tell them apart at all?" cried out Cole.

"They do have the same hair and face, don't they?" guessed Tazz.

JR and Cole couldn't help but groan at Tazz's statement like that.

While the two were left a little upset, Maddie Rooney went right to work on Drago, Finn Balor and Kyle O'Reilly with twin dropkicks before dropping O'Reilly once more with a huge bodyslam!

"My goodness, I don't believe it!" J.R. gasped in amazement.

"Maddie's already in the ring, and she's giving out dropkick after dropkick!" Cole pointed out.

"You sure that's really Maddie?" Tazz asked J.R.

"Don't you dare start, Tazz!" J.R. snapped back.

Feeling pumped up already, Maddie then body slammed O'Reilly once more before shutting him up with a leaping knee drop.

"She's unloading on Kyle O'Reilly!" Cole pointed out.

"Looking very unstoppable, might I add!" J.R. nodded.

"She's very athletic!" Tazz nodded too.

While Maddie was still causing havoc, Naruto got Cody Hall trapped in a very tight Octopus Stretch.

But as he was tightening the hold, a bald kid with a white shirt, dark blue jeans and sandals hopped over the barricade and got in the ring. However, he wasn't alone as he also had a wooden board with a face painted along with it.

"Naruto with the octo-hey, wait a minute!" J.R. gasped in shock.

"Oh for god's sake!" Cole whined.

"Hey, it's Jonny and Plank!" Tazz pointed out, "I'll tell ya, Authority isn't playin' around!"

As he entered the ring, Jonny 2x4 took his friend Plank by his hands and before Naruto can look on...

 _ ***WHAM!***_

Jonny had whacked the future Hokage in the back hard!

"Mah gosh!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"Oh man, that's gonna leave a mark!" gulped Tazz.

"Naruto got clobbered hard!" Cole exclaimed.

Seeing Naruto down on the floor, Jonny and Plank both decided to celebrate their sneak attack with a little hop around the ring.

"All right, we did it, Plank! We got the bounty, buddy!" Jonny smiled to his wooden buddy.

"I don't know what the hell the kid's celebratin' about!" Tazz shrugged.

"This idiot has something comin' from behind him!" pointed out J.R.

As he was still celebrating like a goofball, Maddie Rooney popped up out of nowhere and walloped Jonny with a harsh superkick! Of course, the impact of the superkick forced Plank off of Jonny's hands, sending the piece of wood in the air!

"Whoa, there goes plank!" Tazz smirked out.

"That kick was nasty!" hissed Cole.

Plank then was brought down to the ring, forcing a recovering Naruto to pick up the thing with his hands.

And then, he looked back to a fallen Jonny 2x4 with such rage in his eyes. Apparently, he didn't like the way he was sneak attacked like that.

"Uh-oh, I think Jonny may regret this!" J.R. gulped.

"Oh no, he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do! Is he?" asked Tazz.

As Jonny 2x4 got back up, Naruto swung that wooden board and...

 _ ***BAAAAAAM!***_

He broke Plank in half across his melon-shaped noggin!

"My god! My god, what a hit!" Cole shouted in horror.

"Gawd almighty, Naruto have shattered both Jonny and destroyed Plank!" J.R. shouted in horror as well.

After Jonny rolled out of the ring in pain, Naruto decided to get rid of Plank by throwing him away to the point when Jonny would get up, he wouldn't know where to find him.

As the Leaf ninja looked at a fallen Jonny from the ring, Cody Hall decided to sneak up on Naruto by throwing him over the top rope. But using quick smarts, Naruto quickly managed to hang on to the ropes in time, nearly coming this close to a hair to be being eliminated.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up!" stopped Tazz.

"Cody Hall from behind, Naruto almost got eliminated!" Cole replied frantically.

"He could be going out!" asked J.R.

After remaining on the apron, Naruto whistled over to Cody Hall, who turned around.

As he did, Naruto leaped up in the air from the apron, nailing Cody with a flying Forearm!

"Whoa, what a phenomenal forearm!" Cole gasped in amazement.

"That's gonna leave a mark for Cody!" Tazz nodded.

With Cody knocked down a peg, the entire crowd looked onto the stage once more to find out who exactly would be entering next.

"We got another coming down our way!" J.R. pointed out.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #113: Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

With the buzzer sounding for the umpteenth time, a girl with fiery red-yellow hair, purple top, orange top and dark purple boots came out with a lukewarm reception from the crowd.

However, this next entrant wasn't coming out empty handed, as she came out with a garbage can full of weapons.

"Here comes yet another competitor coming down!" Cole exclaimed.

"From _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_ , here comes Sunset Shimmer!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

Using some excellent strength, Sunset tossed the garbage can in the ring and landed across the back of Dolph Ziggler!

"Ah, damn!" Tazz cringed.

"My gawd!" J.R. cringed also.

"Dolph just got nailed with that can!" pointed out Cole.

The impact from that garbage can made Dolph hiss in pain.

While The Showoff tried to recover, both Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz came out of nowhere and chucked Ziggler over the top rope. Of course, he managed to hang in there at the ropes, leaving Ziggler remaining on the apron.

"Ziggler's up and over!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He's not eliminated JR, he's able to save himself!" corrected Tazz.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Cole exclaimed.

Carefully, without any hesitation, Dolph managed to slide himself back into the ring, saving himself from elimination.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman had Alexis Rhodes right into an Oklahoma Stampede position, looking to slam her to the mat. But she had another idea. Knowing she was close to the ropes, the Amazon tried to toss the duelist over the top, but Alexis managed to grab onto the ropes, hanging on for good measure.

"Lexi's in trouble, Cole!" Tazz replied.

"She could be going out; Wonder Woman has a hold of her!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

While he was still hanging on, Alexis Rhodes managed to turn her body over, wrapping her legs around Wonder Woman's neck. Using her own entire body, Alexis got Wonder Woman with a hurricanrana, flipping the Amazon over the rope and onto the floor with a huge elimination!

"Oh my god!" Cole gasped breathlessly.

"I can't believe it! Can you believe this?" Tazz asked both Cole and J.R.

"Alexis Rhodes has just eliminated Wonder Woman!" J.R. cried out.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Cole reacted hugely.

"That is huge!" nodded Tazz.

 **98th Eliminated: Wonder Woman; Eliminated by: Alexis Rhodes; Duration: 19:29**

After Wonder Woman had left ringside to a huge ovation for her effort, Sunset Shimmer had brought out a hockey stick from the garbage can and started hitting away both Drago, Maddie Rooney and Hunter Huntsman with the thing, even low-blowing the vegan punk right between the legs!

"Oh gosh!" J.R. gasped.

"There go his future kids!" Tazz smirked.

"I hate to be Hunter right now!" gulped a nervous Cole.

Out of nowhere however, Dolph Ziggler came in to nail Sunset with a superkick, but she ducked out of the way and hit him in the belly with the hockey stick.

"Ohhh, that'll lose his lunch!" Tazz said, nearly leaping out of his seat in surprise.

"Sunset may have Dolph sent to the cleaners!" J.R. exclaimed.

While Dolph was clutching himself in total pain, Sunset then wrapped the stick around his neck and nailed him with a huge White Russian Leg Sweep!

"And she follows it up with a nice White Russian Leg Sweep!" Cole smirked.

"Sunset Shimmer is taking this rumble to the extreme, I like it!" nodded Tazz.

Sunset Shimmer started to look around to for more people to hit, but when she turned around; Finn Balor hit her with a shotgun dropkick that sent the back of her head driven through the middle turnpad!

"Oh, shi-" Tazz gasped in surprise.

"What a collision!" Cole replied.

"A picture-perfect dropkick from Finn Balor!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

With Sunset down, Finn wasted no time at all by heading up the top rope, hoping to nail yet another Coup De Grace for good measure.

As Sunset showed no signs of getting up, Finn launched himself off the top and nailed Sunset right in the ribs with that double stomp!

"Whoomp, there it is!" Tazz chuckled.

"What a double stomp from the top rope by Balor!" Cole pointed out.

While the fiery-haired individual was busy holding her ribs in intense pain, the crowd had yet again turned to the entrance stage, awaiting the next entrant's appearance in the match.

"We're about to check out the next entrant coming in now!" J.R. reminded everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #114: "#1 Donald Trump Supporter" Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks)**

When the buzzer sounded off again, a big bulky black man with messy balding white hair, olive pants and brown dress shoes, came out wearing a Trump "Make America Great Again" T-Shirt and Hat, holding a Trump "Make America Great Again" sign, and had a microphone in his other hand.

To be honest, all the fans sitting in Chicago didn't take too well to Ruckus's entire appearance, which explained why they were booing him uncontrollably.

"You gotta be joking..." Cole said, facepalming himself in shame.

"What the hell?" J.R. groaned.

"Oh my god!" Tazz groaned as well.

"Uncle Ruckus from _The Boondocks_ is coming in and not in a very good way." Cole replied.

"Apparently not, this crowd isn't that Trump-friendly to be honest." shook J.R.'s head.

"I wouldn't be either, guys! Donald Trump isn't liked in Chicago at all!" Tazz reminded both his broadcast partners.

"No doubt Tazz, this is a Bernie Sanders state!" Cole replied.

Ignoring the bunch of boos that were thrown at them; Ruckus rose up his microphone high and spoke out to thousands of his supposed 'Trump supporters'.

"Ladies and gentleman, whites and non-whites, lend me your ears! I am here, not as to entertain you, but in all moderation, to educate all the blackies sitting here in this audience!" Ruckus boldly declared.

The whole arena wasted no time booing the hell out of Uncle Ruckus right away. All the competitors in the ring instantly stopped what they were doing, noticing that their next opponent coming down the aisle was a Donald Trump supporter. It definitely brought the dismay of all the competitors in the ring, truth be told.

"That's so f**king racist!" Cole snarled at Ruckus

"Absolutely disrespectful!" J.R. nodded, agreeing with Cole.

"The rest of you blackies all need a white leader that the rest of you n***as could model your misguided and uninformed black children to look after." announced Ruckus, "If you don't, then what in the hell will your black children ever go to in order to get a good education? You gonna tell them to be crack dealers and gay drug peddlers looking to smoke a little sausage just to make a quick buck? Heck no! You all need a hero that will tell you what to do and will tell ya how you do it. You need a real man's white man that will set all your black kiddies straight and to the point.

Feeling full of anger and hatred, the crowd started hurling stuff at Uncle Ruckus, forcing the racist to ignore the crap being thrown at him. Even the competitors in the ring were feeling all upset of his words being spat around the microphone.

"Will somebody shut this a**hole up?" Cole asked anybody.

"For god's sake, he's being a complete racist nutjob!" J.R. said, holding his hands around his ears.

"This guy is more nuts then Ted Cruz, Rick Perry, Sarah Palin, Bill O'Reilly, Ann Coulter, Ted Nugent and The Robinson brothers put together!" Tazz brought out.

As he got on the apron, he once again continued his promo, possibly closing out his rant.

"So come Election Day, make sure you vote for the one white man who America can truly look up to in this time of distress!" Ruckus asked the displeasing crowd, "So ladies and gentleman, say no to blackies and say yay to my man, Donald J. Trump! Let's make America great again! C'mon, non-blackies, chant it with me: Make America Great!"

The crowd wasn't chanting those very same three words that Ruckus told them to chant. Instead, they started to chant "You Suck" at him very loudly.

"I will never vote for him, ever!" shook Cole's head.

"Neither will I!" J.R. shook his head as well.

"Same here!" Tazz shook his head too.

After once again ignoring the fans' boos, he entered the ring...

...

...

...

...only for the entire roster to gang up on Uncle Ruckus, pushing towards the big man in which the momentum was so great that Ruckus had tumbled over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in thunderous cheers from the crowd!

"Well, bye bye, Ruckus!" J.R. said, waving goodbye to an enraged Ruckus.

"Thank goodness!" Cole sighed in relief.

"You said it!" Tazz nodded to Cole.

 **99th Eliminated: Uncle Ruckus; Eliminated by: Alexis Rhodes, Ashlynn Ella, Cody Hall, Dolph Ziggler, Drago, Finn Balor, Hunter Huntsman, Kyle O'Reilly, Monty Monogram, Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Havoc and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Duration: 0:08**

After Ruckus got up, he was greeted by chants of 'Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, hey hey hey, goodbye'. They were finally delighted to see the reverse-vitiligo racist leave the Rumble once and for all!

"This ain't over, blackies!" Ruckus angrily told everybody, "Wait 'til Trump is President! You'll see!"

Just to piss him off even more further, the crowd started chanting "Bernie's better" as a way to get under Ruckus's skin.

"I'm glad this nut is gone!" J.R. replied.

"We all are!" nodded Cole.

After Uncle Ruckus blew the rest of the fans off, he left ringside while at the same time the countdown clock started ticking down to its next entrant.

"Anyway, which one's next? I can't wait!" asked Tazz.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #115: Tatanka**

After the buzzer sounded, the sound of an Indian war cry rang all across the stands of Soldier Field.

They immediately cheered right away as a man dressed in red/white striped war paint, blue tights with a brown loincloth covering it and stringy brown boots side-stepped around the stage doing his traditional war dance.

"Hit the deck, guys! We got a major scalping coming!" Tazz reminded his partners.

"Here comes somebody who I believe didn't take that horrible promo well!" J.R. pointed out.

"Coming out next AT #115 is WWE legend, Tatanka!" Cole exclaimed.

After he got in the ring, Tatanka started doing his traditional war dance again all across the ring, just to pump up the crowd.

But once Kyle O'Reilly got right in the way, the Native American started blasting the ex-IWGP Tag Team Champion with open handed chops!

"Tatanka firing on all cylinders!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Damn, nice chop from Tatanka!" Tazz gasped.

After sending O'Reilly down with three chops, Tatanka then went up to the top rope, obviously to deck him with a diving tomahawk chop.

As O'Reilly turned around, Tatanka launched himself up in the air and nailed his opponent right in the forehead!

"And a tomahawk from the top!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Tatanka's still got it!" winked Tazz.

Meanwhile, Austin Aries was right at the lower right turnbuckle, doing his best to lift up Drago for a huge top rope brainbuster.

But by using his smarts, Drago managed to hang on in time, leaving Aries unable to do his move.

"Aries trying his hardest to get Drago up." J.R. pointed out.

"Drago's fighting back, keeping Aries from hitting that brainbuster!" Cole exclaimed once more.

And Aries wouldn't get the chance to do so.

As Aries tried for a second time, Drago immediately shoved Aries off, sending "The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived" crashing down on the canvas!

"Well, that didn't feel too good!" Tazz shook his head.

"Down goes Aries, and Drago is going to the top rope!" J.R. pointed out.

As Aries lay motionless, Drago attempted a top rope move from the top.

But as soon as he came down...

 _*BAAAAAAAM!*_

Maddie Rooney came out of nowhere and decked Drago with a spear!

"Oh, son of a-" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"Good gawd. Good gawd!" J.R. cried out in horror.

"Oh my, Maddie Rooney with a spear from out of nowhere!" shrieked Cole.

"Drago may have been speared in frickin' half!" gulped the former ECW TV champ.

That hit definitely knocked out Drago over 100% of his body.

Seeing this, Maddie capitalized on this opportunity by picking up Drago and sending his body over the top rope. But out of nowhere, Drago managed to hang onto the rope in time, making him safe on the apron.

"Uh-oh, that's a close call." Cole gulped.

"Drago's almost out, he's hangin' by those ropes!" J.R. hesitantly shouted.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Drago decided to fight back by catching Maddie out of nowhere with a huge roundhouse kick from the apron!

"Oooooh, lights out!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Roundhouse kick by Drago!" Cole declared.

Drago managed to get himself back into the ring and avoid elimination, only for Cody Hall to come right at him as soon as he got back in the ring.

So using his brainpower, Drago sent the rope down and sent Cody over the ropes, but yet remained on the apron!

"Almost close!" J.R. gasped.

"Cody didn't go out, he's on the apron!" shook Tazz's head.

Unfortunately, it was not for long.

As soon as he swatted off Drago with a huge forearm, the luchador went down on all fours, forcing Sunset Shimmer to launch herself in the air using Drago's back and blasted Cody with a forearm smash, forcing the second-generation wrestler to fall from the apron and onto the floor!

"Not for long!" Cole shook his head also.

"Sucks to be Cody Hall! That forearm smash got him out!" replied Tazz.

"Sunset Shimmer gets the job done, and makes her first elimination!" J.R. exclaimed.

 **100th Elimination: Cody Hall; Elimination by: Sunset Shimmer; Duration: 8:35**

Right after Cody left ringside, Hunter Huntsman was caught in an uncomfortable situation, being trapped in a Calf Crusher by Monty Monogram. That pain to Hunter's leg was getting excruciating each second that Monty would hang on to the hold, making the Huntsman cry in total pain.

"Look at that! An impressive Calf Crusher!" pointed out Cole.

"Monty's got Hunter in a painful hold!" said Tazz.

As he kept in the hold somehow, Ashlynn came right out of nowhere and put her perfect legs to use, choking out Monty with a leg scissors. But despite all that though, Monty still wasn't letting go of her boyfriend.

"Well, check that out!" J.R. pointed.

"Ashlynn's coming in to help out her boyfriend!" Cole said to J.R.

"Yeah, but Monty isn't letting Hunter go that easy!" Tazz shook his head again.

Seeing what was going on, Vanessa decided to take action by going up the middle rope.

And then in an act of desperation, she leaped and blasted Ashlynn with a diving forearm, now letting Monty go.

"Vanessa to the rescue!" J.R. cried out.

"Vanessa now coming to the aid of her boyfriend!" Cole shouted.

"We've got a battle of the couples going on, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole.

After Ashlynn shook off the nerves of that attack, the crowd had yet again turned their attention to the stage, obviously to find out who would be entering next in the match.

"So far, we got another entrant coming!" Cole reminded everybody.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #116: Donkey Kong**

After the buzzer sounded, a big brown ape with a red tie that said "DK" came out to a killer pop from the crowd.

Just to hype the crowd up, the next entrant had come out to the "DK Rap", which got the Chicago crowd a-going and a-dancing.

"I think we're going all ape-crap here, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole.

"Good lord, the competitors better look out for this one!" gulped J.R.

"Coming in at number 116 is Nintendo legend, Donkey Kong!" Cole reminded everybody.

Beating out his chest like a drum, DK ran down the aisle and got inside, nearly intimidating the competitors instantly.

It wasn't long until both Naruto and Balor went after him, only for DK to shove them off instantly by his two big bare hands!

"Welp, that failed." Tazz gulped.

"Nobody can take down Donkey Kong, that way!" shook J.R.'s head.

"If I were the competitors in the ring, I's get the rest of together to team up on Donkey Kong!" Cole suggested from a standpoint.

Tatanka, Austin Aries and Alexis Rhodes were the next victims to take on Donkey Kong.

Unsurprisingly, it ended the same. Of course, Tatanka and Alexis Rhodes were shoved like rag dolls while Austin Aries met the worst end of that face, thanks to DK's huge foot!

"Oh, a foot to the mouth!" J.R. hissed painfully.

"Looks like I might have found me my new favorite!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Donkey Kong is definitely a favorite to win, being one of the biggest competitors!" replied Cole.

Dolph Ziggler tried to get his hands on DK himself, but unfortunately, that proved to be a mistake.

As soon as DK catched him, Kong got Ziggler up in a Gorilla Press position. Knowing he was close to the ropes, he managed to launch Ziggler over his shoulders, over the ropes and onto the floor. But before he could let that happen, Drago and the rest of the competitors started to beat the DK down until he got on one knee, therefore letting Ziggler go!

"Look at them ganging up on DK!" J.R. pointed out.

"That's smart strategy there by the competitors in the ring!" Tazz nodded.

"Donkey Kong is the biggest threat in this match, right now!" Cole nodded as well.

After only a good 20 seconds though from that horrendous beatdown, DK showed some incredible strength by shoving every competitor with one huge push, bringing in a huge pop from the fans!

"WHOA, NELLY!" shrieked Tazz.

"My gawd, Donkey just split the pile!" J.R. pointed out again.

"All the competitors go flying around the ring!" Cole gasped in amazement.

That unexpected beatdown ended up pissing off Donkey Kong to the core.

Using his rage, he grabbed onto Drago's neck like a claw attached to a stuffed animal. With an ounce of strength, Donkey Kong instantly tossed Drago over the ropes and onto the floor with such full force!

"Oh man, there goes Drago!" Tazz shrieked again.

"Fires burned out for Drago here tonight!" Cole exclaimed.

 **101st Elimination: Drago; Elimination by: Donkey Kong; Duration: 7:33**

After Drago slowly picked himself up, Donkey Kong felt something grab onto his legs.

He curiously looked down to see both Hunter Huntsman and Monty Monogram trying to lift DK up by their legs, of course with no results whatsoever.

"Are those two crazy?!" asked J.R.

"Possibly, those two might have brain damage!" Tazz nodded.

Not pleased by their little strength attempt, DK used his fists to good use and slammed both Huntsman and Monogram right in the back of their heads, knocking them down instantly.

"Holy crap!" Cole yelped.

"Well, that was stupid!" shook Tazz's head.

"Hunter and Monty are being manhandled to death!" J.R. cried out.

While D.K. tried to shake it off, Alexis Rhodes came in running and leaping right at Donkey Kong, trapping him in a sleeperhold.

This forced the ape to run around in circles all over the ring, hopefully in attempt to get her off.

"Alexis got that sleeperhold locked in really tight!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, but will she be able to hang on and get Donkey down?" asked Cole.

"That's a difficult question!" J.R. nodded.

Unfortunately, Alexis wouldn't have him down for long.

Donkey Kong still had enough strength left in his gorilla body, ramming Alexis's back hard enough to the turnbuckle, therefore letting her go.

"I guess that's a no, Cole!" Tazz responded.

"It's almost like they're not trying to even hurt DK!" pointed out J.R.

"I don't know if anything can affect Donkey!" Cole shrugged.

While Alexis started wrenching her back in pain, the crowd all turned to the entrance stage once more to find out who would be entering next in the match.

"We're about to see the next entrant come down here!" J.R. said, pointing out to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #117: Heath Slater**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with slicked red hair and decked in rock-and-roll inspired tights came out a mixture of laughter and boos from the hefty Chicago crowd.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, we're ready to rock!" Tazz said, throwing out the devil horns.

"I don't know why you bother to say that, Tazz!" Cole groaned in response.

"Regardless of what he said, our next entrant is the so-called one man rock band: Heath Slater!" JR introduced.

After Heath got in the ring, he was met one-by-one with Donkey Kong, who started towering over him by an inch.

Despite the fear Slater had been building up inside, he stood quite strong in his face-off against Kong head-on.

"You don't want none of this, monkey!" Slater smirked at DK as if he was taunting him.

"Oh man, I wouldn't go face to face with Donkey Kong if I were you, Heath!" Tazz shook his head.

Just as a way to insult DK, Heath started doing a little air guitar while responding with a big 'Wooooo' for good measure. (Obviously for Copyright Infringement).

Needless to say, Donkey Kong wasn't impressed by Heath's taunting. So the only thing he did was use his best right hand and smack Heath right in the chest, knocking him down to the mat.

"Oh my god!" Cole chuckled out of nowhere.

"That might have knocked Heath out!" gulped J.R.

Yes, that little slap of his managed to knock out Heath with just one sitting. Yet, DK still wasn't done with him.

Picking up the so-called "One Man Rock Band", DK sent Heath to the corner and delivered yet another open hand chop to his chest!

"Ohhh, those slaps sting!" Tazz cringed.

"He'll be feeling those in the morning!" nodded Cole.

The fans were enjoying seeing DK slap Heath in the chest so much, that they started a 'One More Time' chant all across Soldier Field.

Listening to the fans real good, DK took out his hand once more and for the third time, left another huge handprint on Heath's chest with another slap!

"I think DK's feeling slap-happy, guys!" J.R. pointed out.

"I agree JR, Donkey's going crazy with those slaps!" Tazz nodded while agreeing with JR.

"Somebody get Slater some heartburn medicine now." Cole suggested.

As Heath hissed in total pain, Austin Aries had Naruto Uzumaki trapped in a huge front facelock.

But then, as Naruto went down on his knees, Austin hooked the ninja's arm and neck together as the Greatest Man Who Ever Lived flipped his body over into a bridge, trapping Uzumaki with the Last Chancery!

"Last Chancery, Cole! Aries has it locked in!" shouted Tazz.

"Naruto's trapped in tight!" JR gulped again.

Things then only got worse for the Leaf ninja.

While Austin still trapped Naruto like a bear caught in trap, Finn Balor rushed right to the ropes and nailed Naruto with a huge desolation dropkick square in the forehead!

"What a combination!" cried out Cole.

"Nice double team there by Aries and Balor!" Tazz nodded.

As both Austin Aries and Finn Balor turned right around, they were greeted to a pair of double twin dropkicks, thanks to both Sunset Shimmer and Maddie Rooney!

"Huge double dropkick connected!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Those two didn't see those coming!" Cole exclaimed too.

As Sunset and Maddie got up, Tatanka tried to catch the two by surprise with a double clothesline. Alas, the girls got down and countered with a double hip toss, followed by a double elbow drop and a kip-up for show-stealing measure!

"Check that out!" Tazz pointed out.

"Double hip toss on Tatanka! Great teamwork there by Maddie and Sunset!" J.R. replied.

"Definitely reminding everyone of The Rockers with that move!" Cole pointed out too.

"Good call, Cole!" Tazz said, impressed by Cole's statement.

After Donkey Kong was still busy manhandling Heath Skater for his own amusement, he looked over at the other corner to see O'Reilly trying to lift up Dolph Ziggler for a Super Back Suplex.

From there, a smirk appeared around DK as he split from Slater for a while and approached the two head-on.

"Uh-oh, Ziggler and O'Reilly might wanna turn around!" JR gulped.

"Donkey Kong is right behind them!" Cole replied.

"Oh my, this is gonna be bad!" Tazz gulped as well.

Using his picture-perfect strength, he grabbed O'Reilly who grabbed onto Ziggler and sent both of them flying with a double back suplex, sending both the fans in a huge frenzy!

"Ohhh man, two for the price of one!" Cole hissed in agony.

"DK frickin' tossed O'Reilly and Ziggler like a sack of bricks!" Tazz hissed too.

"He threw those two around like they're nothing!" J.R. cried out.

As both O'Reilly and Ziggler were wiggling back and forth in pain, the crowd for the thousandth time all turned to the stage to check out the next entrant appears in the match.

"Look alive, fellas. Next number's comin' up!" Tazz said, pointing to the countdown clock.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #118: MacArthur (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race)**

With the buzzer sounding off once more, the original "Hard Times" theme to the Big Boss Man started playing around as a thick, curvaceous woman with a blue hat, blue vest, blue jeans, boots and brown ponytail came out to a good standing ovation from the crowd.

"All right, the fat chick from _Mike & Molly_'s in! Sweet!" Tazz smirked.

"Are you on dope, Tazz? That's MacArthur from the _Total Drama_ spinoff, _The Ridonculous Race_!" Cole said, snapping at Tazz angrily.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" J.R. snapped at Tazz too.

"Sorry fellas, this woman looks just like her!" Tazz said out of annoyance.

"Sometimes, this makes me wish we would've had Joey Styles instead..." muttered a facepalmed J.R.

"Sometimes, this makes me want JBL here too…" muttered Cole.

While J.R. was busy facepalming from Tazz's stupidity yet again, MacArthur went right to work away, slamming a huge elbow drop around a still-fallen Dolph Ziggler for good measure!

"And MacArthur goes right to work immediately!" Cole exclaimed.

"Dolph just felt that too hard!" replied the ECW alumnist.

Seeing Kyle O'Reilly like a plate of brownies, MacArthur whipped herself to the ropes and back again nailing O'Reilly with a huge leg drop!

"Talk about pancake city!" J.R. shouted out.

"MacArthur just hit hard with that leg drop!" Cole pointed out.

It wasn't long until Heath Slater then came running after MacArthur by slamming repeatable forearms into MacArthur's back, getting the police cadet down right by the knees.

The fans weren't pleased by the sneak attack, booing Slater by the bone. Of course, he wasn't affected by the boos though. In fact, he was giving his so-called 'fans' some air guitar, just to irritate the Chicago faithful.

"Oh, gimme a break..." J.R. groaned out of annoyance.

"Slater's showing everyone who's the man." Tazz said, impressed by Slater's sneak attack.

"Oh come on, this man doesn't know who the real boss is!" cried out Cole.

As Slater continued to play his air guitar, MacArthur got back up to her feet looking very pissed as ever.

So using every part of her anger, MacArthur got behind of Slater and gave him a very huge half-nelson suplex! In fact, it was so huge that Slater ended up landing on part of his neck from that impact!

"Mah gawd!" J.R. shrieked.

"MacArthur frickin' buried him with that move!" Tazz hissed heavily.

"That might have broken Slater's neck!" Cole shouted out of concern.

Not finished with him just yet, MacArthur then picked Heath Slater up in a military press and instantly tossed him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him in no time.

"He's not rocking anymore, Cole!" Tazz shook his head.

"Consider that her first elimination!" Cole pointed out.

"No surprise there, Slater's gone!" JR shook his head too.

 **102nd Elimination: Heath Slater; Elimination by: MacArthur; Duration: 1:31**

After Slater left ringside sore and battered from that move, both Ashlynn and Vanessa were busy giving each other headlocks down at the ropes, hoping one of them would tip the either over the top. This was quite a huge tug-of-war matchup between the shoe princess and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter deep down.

"These two are taking each other well very unusually!" Tazz replied.

"Let's not forget guys, Ashlynn and Vanessa have hated each other for years!" Cole reminded both Tazz and JR.

In the middle of their raucous brawl, both Ashlynn and Vanessa took the time to trade verbal shots at one another.

"You're going out once for all, leatherhead!" Ashlynn snapped at Vanessa.

"Look who's talking, Miss Prissy Britches!" Vanessa said, firing back at Ashlynn.

"This is gettin' intense, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"My gawd, those women are really taking it to each other!" JR pointed out for the thousandth time.

However, while they weren't looking, MacArthur put her brute force to the test by lifting both Ashlynn and Vanessa over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to a big pop!

"I don't believe this!" Cole gasped.

"Ashlynn and Vanessa are out, due to that result!" J.R. pointed out again.

"Are you kidding me?" groaned Tazz.

"I wish it was, but it's elimination nonetheless!" Cole gasped while shrugging.

 **103rd Elimination: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Elimination by: MacArthur; Duration: 10:40**

 **104th Elimination: Ashlynn Ella; Elimination by: MacArthur; Duration: 20:40**

As MacArthur was checking out the damage that she had made, Alexis Rhodes tried the attempt to get MacArthur over for a German Suplex. But alas, MacArthur became one step ahead, using her weight and momentum to flip Alexis over. And when Alexis got up...

 _*BAM!*_

MacArthur had blasted her with an amazing superkick!

"Oh, for the love of-" J.R. gasped breathless.

"Holy crap, Alexis just got superkicked!" Tazz chuckled.

"Definitely one big bootprint around her face!" nodded Cole.

After she got rid of Alexis, Dolph Ziggler wasted no time after MacArthur as he started hitting her with punches to the top of MacArthur's head.

However, that proved to be a mistake as MacArthur flipped Ziggler over by her shoulder.

"Oh, nice try Ziggler!" Tazz smirked.

"MacArthur planted him with that one!" Cole nodded again.

As soon as Ziggler got right up, MacArthur got extra pissed and tugged right around Ziggler's shorts.

And before anyone knew it, MacArthur used her huge power by tossing Ziggler right over the top rope, yet managed to still hang on!

"What a close call!" J.R. gasped.

"Dolph almost went bye bye there!" Tazz pointed out.

"Will he be able to hang on again?" asked Cole.

MacArthur then turned around, only to see that Ziggler was still on the apron. Without any warning whatsoever, MacArthur decided to slug him right by the face.

But using quick reflexes, Ziggler moved out of the way and superkicked MacArthur right in the kisser from the apron!

"Whoa, hello!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"Ziggler just saved himself with that superkick!" Cole exclaimed.

While MacArthur was trying to recover from the superkick, Dolph started crawling back into the ring, saving himself from being eliminated.

But as soon as he got back in the ring, he got leveled with a rolling elbow by Austin Aries!

"What a shot from Aries!" Cole gasped as well.

"Dolph didn't see that heading his way!" shook Tazz's head.

Recovering from that superkick really fast, MacArthur regained exposure and connected with a big splash to Ziggler, squashing him for the moment!

"Ah, sweet mother MacCree!" J.R. groaned.

"Oh man, MacArthur has squashed Dolph like he was nothing!" Cole hissed in agony.

"Somebody get the Aunt Jemima out, because I think she turned Ziggler into a pancake!" Tazz smirked in response.

"Will you just stop it!" JR angrily shouted at Tazz.

While J.R. came this close to smacking Tazz in the back of his head, the camera got a good look at the countdown clock, which obviously meant that another entrant was making his way down the aisle.

"This is getting tense. Here's our next entrant coming in!" Cole pointed to the stage.

"Hopefully, this next entrant isn't an idiot!" rolled JR's eyes.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #119: JBL**

As the buzzer sounded off once more, the sound of a wall street bell started sounding off throughout the stadium as a man with a white cowboy hat, black jacket, black boots, black kneepads and goofy-a** smile appeared from the stage.

Strange enough, the crowd ended up giving him a good pop. Possibly as a sign of respect for one of WWE's greatest villains.

"Ohhhh, boy! Talk about a surprise! This Rumble just got turned into Wall Street!" Tazz smirked in anticipation.

"Entering #119 is WWE's own and one-half of the RAW commentary team, JBL!" Cole reminded everybody.

"I'm surprised they're giving him quite the love here in Chicago!" J.R. said, surprised by this ovation.

"As shocking as it seems, I'm surprised as you are, JR!" nodded Tazz.

Before JBL could get inside the ring, the so-called Wrestling God went around ringside and over to the announce table and started taking off his black jacket and his hat altogether.

"Hold this, Maggle." JBL said to Cole, handing him his hat.

"What the-?" Cole replied.

"We're not your butler's, John!" JR shouted at Layfield.

Ignoring what the commentators were saying, JBL handed them his hat anyway and headed over to the ring.

But as soon as he got in the ring, both Monty Monogram, Hunter Huntsman, MacArthur and Alexis Rhodes went after JBL by shoving him far enough for him to get over the top rope, but JBL still managed to hang on. However, he was now barely hanging on at all as JBL felt his fingers slip out of him one at a time!

"Wait a minute. Something's goin' on!" pointed out Tazz.

"JBL's gonna be gone pretty quick!" Cole replied.

"No surprise there on this display!" J.R. replied as well.

After only eight seconds, the four combined efforts of Hunter, Monty, Maddie and Alexis all pushed JBL over and out of the ring, resulting in a mixture of laughter, cheers and boos all across Soldier Field!

"Oh, I don't believe it!" Tazz whined in response.

"Well, I can!" nodded J.R.

"JBL's over and out again just like 2014!" Cole chuckled.

"I'm sure JBL's not happy about how he got eliminated!" Tazz shook his head.

 **105th Elimination: JBL; Elimination by: Alexis Rhodes, Hunter Huntsman, Maddie Rooney and Monty Monogram; Duration: 0:08**

And he wasn't one bit.

As he got up, JBL started throwing a fit near ringside, feeling a bit upset and pissed about his early elimination. During that little anger-filled tantrum, JBL even kicked around the announce table, startling the commentators out of nowhere!

"Hey, what the-?" Cole replied, being startled by the Wrestling God.

"Come on now, what the hell is wrong with you?" J.R. growled at JBL.

Irritated and pissed, JBL grabbed the head set and vented his frustrations out on his broadcast partners.

"I got robbed out there! Did you see that?! They frickin' ripped me off, Maggle! I blame whoever runs this Rumble!" the millionaire snapped.

"Hey man, why don't you just chill the hell out?" Tazz asked JBL.

"I'll chill out when I feel like it! I'm frickin' pissed!" JBL erupted at Tazz.

Trying to take in a deep breath, JBL decided to rest next to the announce tables while trying to ignore the referees that were telling him to go back the locker room. Before he could grab the headset, Michael Cole stopped him for some reason.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?!" Cole asked JBL.

"Don't bother me, Maggle. I'm announcing." JBL said, blowing Cole off.

"You're not allowed to be on commentary, damnit!" JR snapped at JBL.

"This whole commentary sucks, J.R.!" JBL whined in response, "If you're gonna make it better, you need to spice things up! For goodness sakes, your partner is a human orange with sunglasses!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" Tazz smirked at JBL.

While JBL began to look at the action from the commentators table, head referee Earl Hebner soon came in to settle JBL once and for all..

"Hey, you know the rules; you're supposed to head back to the locker room!" He shouted at the Wrestling God.

"Oh, eat my jockstrap, I ain't movin'!" JBL said to Hebner, nearly flipping him off.

"Don't make me call security on you!" Hebner shouted in a threatening tone.

Irritated by this revelation, JBL ended up throwing the headset down violently to the floor and started leaving in a huff while the fans started booing.

He then looked to the commentators from far away down the aisle, resulting in him sneering at the three of them.

"Get him the hell out of here!" Cole snarled at JBL.

"You shut up, Cole! Your show's gonna be hell without me!" JBL snapped at Col right back.

"Get him out of here before I knock his ass out!" JR snapped at JBL.

"I don't know where the hell he's gettin' at. Show's getting just fine." Tazz shook his head in regret.

While JBL was scaling up the apron, Tatanka was about to hit Naruto with a suplex when all of a sudden, Maddie Rooney leapt from the rope and blasted the Native American in the face with a Disaster Kick!

"Disaster Kick from Maddie Rooney!" JR gasped out of his chair.

"Thank goodness JBL is out of here! Anyway, Maddie nails the disaster kick right to Tatanka!" Cole pointed out.

While Tatanka was still reeling from that kick, the crowd once again turned to the big stage, awaiting the next entrant of the match to appear.

"We got another one coming here, Cole!" Tazz pointed out as well.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #120: Beck Oliver (Victorious)**

After the buzzer sounded, a guy with shaggy dark brown hair, black tanktop, a plaid jacket that was wrapped around his waist like a belt, dark blue jeans and dark black sneakers came out to a stellar ovation from the fangirls in the audience.

"Sweet, it's the Tyler guy from _Dog with a Blog_!" Tazz pointed while smirking.

"Come on Tazz, that isn't Tyler James!" JR corrected him.

"But I knew it just by looking at the hair..." Tazz pointed out again.

"You don't know any different characters from any sitcoms, don't you?" Cole asked Tazz.

"Just _Dog With A Blog_ , Cole!" Tazz happily replied.

The two knew that they couldn't help but moan from Tazz's utter stupidity hearing this.

"Anyway, from Nickelodeon's _Victorious_ , Beck Oliver. Can we get JBL back on commentary now?" groaned Cole.

"I think it's too late for that, Michael!" exclaimed JR. _**(Yeah, only because you scared him off. But then again, who needs JBL on commentary? The three are practically better off without him.)**_

After Cole groaned in response, Beck started looking all around the apron, hoping to find a weapon of some sorts.

After searching around for a good few seconds, he pulled out what seemed to be a barbed-wire steel chair!

"Oh no, this is gonna be bad." Cole gulped.

"What the hell is Beck gonna do with that?" asked J.R.

"I don't know, and I really don't wanna know!" Tazz shrugged out of regret.

As he got in the ring, Beck immediately went right to work on Monty Monogram, Dolph Ziggler and Naruto with the barbed wire-covered chair, even sticking it straight across Naruto's back much to the horror of the fans and commentators.

"Oh my lo-" Cole said, nearly losing his lunch.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, Cole!" cringed Tazz.

"Oh gawd almighty!" J.R. cringed as well.

Dolph had seriously convulsed himself from that chair shot so much that MacArthur found a way to capitalize by sending Ziggler over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"Ziggler's out! Ziggler's finally out!" Tazz pointed out frantically.

"I only hope Ziggler's back isn't lacerated." J.R. gulped.

"Dolph's is out of this match now, but what a great performance he had!" Cole said, impressed by Dolph's resiliency.

After Dolph weakly got up to a standing ovation and left, Beck continued to go berzerk with the barbed wire chair, finding someone he could hit with.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't have a chance to as Kyle O'Reilly came in and whacked Beck upside the head with a huge kick, dropping the chair to the mat.

"Thank goodness!" JR sighed in relief.

"Bout time somebody took that maniac down!" Tazz sighed as well.

Seeing the barbed wire chair sitting across the ring, O'Reilly decided to pick it up, hoping to strike down Beck cold.

As the teen turned around, O'Reilly swung the chair...

...

...

...only for Beck to duck down, hitting Donkey Kong from behind instead!

"Oh no!" Cole gasped in horror.

"Oh gawd, O'Reilly may have signed his own death note!" J.R. reacted shockingly.

"Get the hell away from that monkey!" Tazz shouted to O'Reilly.

It was too late for O'Reilly. Donkey Kong looked pissed as ever.

In fact, he was so pissed that in a very cartoonish effect that DK had punched O'Reilly so frickin' hard that the former ROH Tag Team Champion was being flunged to the ropes. And when O'Reilly leapt back, DK leveled him with a vicious lariat that sent O'Reilly flipping sideways!

"Dear Gawd in heaven!" J.R. shouted out of fear,

"Holy sh-!" gasped Tazz breathlessly.

"I'm afraid Kyle O'Reilly got a case of the whiplash right there!" Cole gulped.

"He might serious medical attention after this one!" JR suggested.

Before DK could even think about celebrating, Finn Balor then came in and hit Donkey Kong with a running dropkick, which caused the monkey to stumble near the ropes.

Seeing this, MacArthur, Monty Monogram, Maddie Rooney, Sunset Shimmer and Balor himself all managed to get DK's foot off the mat, which sent DK tumbling over the top rope and onto the floor, bringing in quite a good pop from the crowd!

"DK's out! DK's gone!" Cole cried out.

"Whoa, that's a big one!" pointed out Tazz.

"And it took only five to do it!" JR nodded.

"One of the biggest threats is already out!" Cole exclaimed.

 **106th Elimination: Donkey Kong; Elimination by: Finn Balor, MacArthur, Maddie Rooney, Monty Monogram and Sunset Shimmer; Duration: 4:34**

Meanwhile, Alexis Rhodes and Austin Aries were battling it out, trying to eliminate each other desperately.

Alexis was at the apron, trying so hard to get Aries over the rope and onto the floor, but Aries was hanging on as hard as he could, only remaining on the apron as well.

"This is gonna be a close one, folks!" J.R. gulped, hanging onto his seat tightly.

"Whose gonna be going out?" asked Tazz.

"That's gonna be a tough decision!" Cole nodded while shrugging.

Without no problems, Austin Aries soon countered himself back into the ring, saving himself from elimination.

While Alexis tried to figure out what went on, Aries used her hesitance to take advantage by blasting her upside the head with a discus elbow smash, knocking her off the apron and down to the floor, eliminating her from the match!

"Owww! That's a knockout!" Tazz hissed in agony.

"Well, none to less, Alexis got eliminated by Austin Aries!" nodded JR.

 **107th Elimination: Alexis Rhodes; Elimination by: Austin Aries; Duration: 14:45**

As Alexis slowly began to get up really slowly, Aries somehow watched DK leave ringside.

With a smirk, Austin Aries started tapping feet, ready to do something high-risk and suicidal.

"Don't tell me he's gonna do this!" shook Cole's head.

"He's gonna risk elimination right here, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

Not taking any chances, Aries took a run at DK, but instead of going over the top rope, he punked out the refs and commentators altogether by going through the middle ropes and getting DK with a Heat Seeking Missile suicide dive.

However, that didn't result in an elimination since he only went through the ropes and not over.

"Talk about a heat-seeking missile!" Cole smirked in relief.

"Wow, Austin Aries ain't playing around here!" Tazz shook his head out of relief.

"He better be careful here, Aries is facing serious odds!" JR reminded both Tazz and Cole.

"Looks like he likes his odds just fine, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, but luck could change at anytime!" Cole exclaimed too.

After he got back in the ring, the crowd all turned to the stage once more, awaiting the next entrant of the match.

"Our next entrant's coming up, right and away!" JR said, pointing to the entranceway.

 **Thank goodness that's over. I swear, this is such a pain to do, but I do it for you fans anyway, so enjoy! So, here are the facts that we have:**

 **People still in the ring: 13**

 **People still left to go: 280**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri, Jessie Godderz, Leonard Hofstadter, Raven Queen, Casey Jones, Muscles Glasses, Josh Nichols, Kevin Owens, ODB, The Miz, Fandango, Trevor Lee, Rock Lee, Patrick Star, Apollo Crews, Leon Kennedy, Alan Harper, Ed, Brody, Rhyno, Nathan Drake, Big Show, Booker T, Fez, Wonder Woman, Uncle Ruckus, Cody Hall, Drago, Heath Slater, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ashlynn Ella, JBL, Donkey Kong and Alexis Rhodes**

 **Still in the ring: Austin Aries, Beck Oliver, Dolph Ziggler, Finn Balor, Hunter Huntsman, Kyle O'Reilly, MacArthur, Maddie Rooney, Monty Monogram, Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Havoc, Sunset Shimmer and Tatanka**

 **Yeah, that's it.**

 **Will anyone be safe?**

 **Will the kids will?**

 **Next chapter's coming up, so find out. Anyway, salud!**

 ***raises martini glass filled with sparkling grape juice and drinks it***


	15. A Little Weird, Wild and Legendary

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and The Anime Charismatic Shady were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day, and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 15: A Little Weird, Wild and Legendary**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #121: Mahabali Shera**

As the buzzer sounded, a big man with black hair, goatee, purple shorts, black boots and kneepads came out to quite a lukewarm ovation from the crowd.

"All right, Bad News Barrett's in!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Are you frickin' kidding me, Tazz?!" J.R. groaned.

"Have you lost your mind?" Cole groaned at Tazz.

"That's Mahabali Shera from Impact Wrestling!" J.R. corrected the ECW alumnist.

"It isn't my fault they all look like Barrett!" Tazz said, defending himself.

"I swear Tazz, Jesse "The Body" Ventura could do a better job than you!" Cole rolled his eyes.

"Bobby Heenan even does a better job!" nodded J.R.

As Shera made his way inside the ring, Naruto tried to surprise him out of nowhere with a body press, but the big Indian caught him like a ragdoll instantly.

And then, he dropped Naruto with a huge powerslam!

"What a powerslam!" Cole cried out.

"Naruto just got manhandled!" Tazz nodded too.

After he put away Naruto for the time being, Beck Oliver tried to swing right at him, but Shera caught his arm and wrung him dry.

Then, he pulled Beck close to him, lifting the teen around his arms and slammed him down with a huge Sky High!

"Going up, and going down!" Cole pointed out.

"A huge sky high delivered to Beck!" J.R. pointed out too.

"Are you sure that's not Tyler?" Tazz asked J.R.

"Seriously, you need to stop listening to JBL." facepalmed J.R.

Meanwhile, Maddie Rooney had Tatanka trapped in the 10-punch salute down at the lower right turnbuckle, making the Native American's head bobble just like a miniature bobblehead.

"Look at Maddie sounding off one by one!" Cole said to Tazz.

"She's really doing a number on Tatanka!" nodded Tazz.

Before Maddie Rooney could even think about getting the tenth hit, Tatanka caught her fist in time, and got her right in a backbreaker position.

It wasn't long before the undefeated Native American transitioned into a Samoan drop position, dropping Maddie down onto the mat with the End of the Trail!

"Oh, the End of the Trail!" J.R. cringed a little.

"The same move that helped Tatanka become undefeated for nearly two years!" Cole pointed out.

"Who could ever forget those days?" shrugged Tazz.

Meanwhile, Kyle O'Reilly was having quite a hard time against MacArthur, who got him with a Lou Thesz Press.

Then using the back of Kyle's head, MacArthur slammed his noggin to the mat repeatedly, just to make him dazed.

"Look at that, dribbling his head like a basketball!" Cole pointed out once again.

"Kyle might suffer serious brain damage!" replied J.R.

After MacArthur lifted O'Reilly back up on his feet, the Police Cadet lifted him up by his neck and slammed him to the mat with a two-handed chokeslam!

"Oooh, pancake city, baby!" Tazz gasped.

"O'Reilly might be done here!" Cole exclaimed.

As MacArthur got back up, Finn Balor came running in, hitting her with a running dropkick that knocked her down in the process.

"Balor coming in like a wrecking ball!" stated J.R.

"All Miley Cyrus puns aside, MacArthur's down." Tazz chuckled.

"Of course, that all leads to the Coup De Grace!" nodded Tazz.

"Balor's been very impressive so far!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! He's got that second longest time in the rumble, and he's got a lot of eliminations on his belt!" Tazz nodded from that fact.

While MacArthur was trying to get herself back up, Finn decided to go up top rope in order to attempt another Coup De Grace.

But as soon as he was on top, Naruto blasted him with a Rocket Kick that forced Balor off the rope, but wrapped his legs between the ropes, making him come nearly this close to getting eliminated.

"Good gawd in vain, what a kick!" J.R. exclaimed out of his seat.

"Balor almost went out; he's still hanging in there!" Cole pointed out.

"I'll tell ya, I almost got out of my seat." Tazz nodded.

"I think a lot of fans thought of that, as well!" J.R. nodded too.

While Finn was carefully trying to get back in the ring upside down, Monty was outside the apron and standing on the second rope, trying to hammer Hunter Huntsman around the back in a powerbomb position.

"Monty's right by the apron, Cole." Tazz replied.

"Definitely high-risk at best, Tazz. He better be careful not to get knocked off." Cole said with a warning.

"Monty and Hunter have been going at it ever since they've went eye to eye!" J.R. replied as well.

With Hunter bent over, Monty then flipped his own body over, getting Hunter with a flip-over powerbomb.

But then, Monty muscled up Hunter and tried to wrap his feet around Huntsman's shoulders for a Styles Clash. Before he could hit it, Hunter slipped out and went under Monty first hand.

"Huntsman slips out in time!" Cole exclaimed.

"Is he gonna get Monty down?" asked Tazz.

Looking down to see Hunter slip out of his grip, Monty tried to swing right at him...

...

...

...only for Hunter to lower down the ropes, forcing Monogram to tumble over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of cheers from the fans!

"Whoa, my gawd!" J.R. reacted in shock.

"Monogram's out! Monogram is eliminated!" Cole cried out.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" gulped Tazz.

"An incredible move from Huntsman, eliminating Monogram from the Rumble." J.R. nodded.

"The fans are in shock, and so are we!" Cole nodded too.

 **108th Elimination: Monty Monogram; Elimination by: Hunter Huntsman; Duration: 51:47**

After Monty left both in disappointment and to a standing ovation from the fans, the Rumble clock lit up once more, bringing in yet another entrant in the match.

"Monogram goes out and another goes in. Who is it?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

 **Entrant #122: Danny Tanner (Full House)**

Right after the buzzer sounded, a man with a grey business suit, black slacks, brown shoes, and short curly black hair started coming down ringside to a bunch of boos around Soldier Field, who were busy chanting "Full House Sucks" over and over.

The boos however didn't affect the next entrant, who was busy waving off to the crowd with a smile.

"Aw son of a bitch!" J.R. groaned heavily.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Cole groaned too.

"All right Cole, it's your favorite! C'mon, stand up and cheer!" Tazz said to Cole while cheering for the next entrant.

"Come on Tazz, this guy is no favorite!" Cole shook his head.

"He's not a favorite by the city of Chicago, I can be sure of that!" J.R. shook his head too.

As Cole didn't even bother introducing him, Danny Tanner started wiping his feet and dusting himself off before getting in the ring.

But as he did however, Kyle O'Reilly nailed Danny in the face with a running dropkick, sending him through the ropes and onto the floor.

"Well, that was pointless." Cole replied.

"Wow, that was a quick elimination!" Tazz chuckled.

"Give me a break, Danny Tanner went out quicker then JBL!" J.R. said to Tazz.

"Looks like "Full House" isn't catching a break." shook Tazz's head.

 **109th Elimination: Danny Tanner; Elimination by: Kyle O'Reilly; Duration: 0:04**

After he got up, Danny tried to get back in the ring, but just like every contestant thereafter, he was being held back by the referees who were telling him to go back to the locker room.

Danny couldn't help but whine and cry like a little pansy as a result.

"Oh come on, that's not fair! I didn't get a chance!" whined Danny.

"What a whiner." groaned J.R.

"Get this guy out of here!" Cole shouted angrily.

After Danny left ringside (still bawling like a whiner), Tatanka was still trying to get Finn Balor over the ropes and onto the floor, but Balor was hanging on for dear life around the ropes while not having to go out.

"No way, look at this!" Tazz pointed out.

"Finn Balor is hanging on for dear life here!" J.R. pointed out too.

"Will he finally be going out or not?" asked Tazz.

Suddenly, Hunter, Maddie and Naruto all jumped on and started beating down Tatanka.

They pounded their fists on the Native American's back hard enough for Tatanka to tumble over the top. With the help of one Finn Balor, the four managed to get the once undefeated Indian over the ropes and onto the ropes, instantly eliminating Tatanka from the match!

"And Tatanka is out!" Cole exclaimed.

"The Native American legend is eliminated!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"No more war dancin' for this Indian!" Tazz shook his head.

 **110th Elimination: Tatanka; Elimination by: Finn Balor, Hunter Huntsman, Maddie Rooney and Naruto Uzumaki; Duration: 7:28**

As Tatanka left a little upset around ringside, Sunset Shimmer was doing an impressive handstand while choking the life out of Beck Oliver around the upper left turnbuckle by using her feet nonetheless!

"What a move right there by Sunset!" J.R. replied.

"She's ridding life out of him with that handstand foot choke!" Cole announced with fervor.

"Beck better find a way to get out of there, or he could be done for!" Tazz gulped.

And he did.

Well, it was a bit painful for both Sunset and Beck as Mahabali Shera came rushing in and gave both the duo a double running shoulder thrust!

"Oh, two for the price of one!" Cole replied.

"Good gawd, what a double running shoulder thrust from Shera!" J.R. cried out.

With Beck tired as ever, Shera tried to nail him once more with yet another Sky High.

But as he lifted him up, Beck got in a desperation move by nailing him with a falling dropkick, Sami Zayn-style!

"Nope, no Sky High here!" Tazz shook his head.

"Beck fires back there with that falling dropkick!" pointed out Cole.

As Shera soon got up, MacArthur charged right at him and rammed the big Indian with a shoulder charge at the turnbuckle. With Shera trapped like a caged rat, MacArthur went right at him with shoulder thrust after shoulder thrust!

"MacArthur's going all out like a frickin' linebacker!" J.R. cringed a little.

"I'm telling you guys, she's been dominating this whole match!" Tazz said to both Cole and J.R.

With MacArthur still holding him around, Beck came running in and hopped over MacArthur, blasting Shera with a flying forearm!

"Beck Oliver driving that hard forearm across the skull of Shera!" Cole replied.

"What an incredible move there from Beck!" J.R. replied too.

After she was done making his ribs tender, MacArthur then flipped Shera over with a snapmare.

With the big Indian on his knees, MacArthur nailed Shera with a superkick while at the same time; Beck had rammed the back of Shera's head with a running knee strike!

"Holy crap, what a double combo!" Tazz gulped.

"Shera has been treated like a punching bag from those two!" said Cole.

As Shera was slumped to the mat in pain, the crowd all looked to the stage again, desperately awaiting the next entrant who was about to appear from the titantron.

"The next entrant's coming our way momentarily!" J.R. said, pointing to the stage.

 **Entrant #123: Sabu**

After the buzzer was heard, a man with a white turban, purple baggy pants and white boots came out with a chair in hand while pointing to the sky to tremendous ovation from the fans.

"Here's someone I'm familiar with, guys!" Tazz pointed out.

"Here comes the Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal death-defying Sabu at number 123!" Cole announced to everybody.

"With that look on his face, this rumble will once again get extreme!" J.R. nodded.

As soon as he sent the chair inside, Sabu decided to add more hardware to his match.

So he looked around the apron and pulled out a wooden table for good measure!

"Oh, this is what you can expect from the ECW alumnist!" smiled Cole.

"Sabu's bringing out the tables!" Tazz pointed out.

"It's like the same thing we saw earlier from Kickass!" J.R. replied.

"I would've loved to see Sabu and Kickass go one on one!" sighed Tazz.

As soon as he entered the ring, he saw Maddie Rooney attempting to toss a chair towards Sabu's face.

Watching this head-on, Sabu managed to catch the chair in time and fling it back, only for Maddie to duck down and have Sunset Shimmer take the flying chair shot instead!

"Dear god!" Cole hissed heavily.

"What a flying chair shot from Sabu!" J.R. cringed too.

"You do not wanna get in Sabu's way, he can mess you up like that!" shook Tazz's head.

The impact of that chair shot knocked Sunset so loose, she started to tumble over the ropes.

MacArthur decided to capitalize on this setback of hers by clotheslining Sunset over the top rope, but miraculously remained on the apron in time!

"She's out-no wait a minute!" J.R. corrected quickly.

"She's still in, Sunset Shimmer in not out yet!" Cole frantically replied.

"I thought for sure that was it for her!" Tazz nodded.

Seeing that Sunset was not out yet, MacArthur tried to go after her, but Sunset managed to react just in time with a stun gun.

While MacArthur was down, Sunset decided to thrill the Chicago crowd by hopping from the apron and hitting MacArthur with a huge slingshot elbow drop!

"And Sunset with the elbow!" J.R. exclaimed.

"She's fighting to keep herself in!" Cole exclaimed too.

"Will Sunset be able to stay?" asked Tazz.

As Sunset continued to go to work on MacArthur for the time being, Austin Aries was trying so hard and desperately to get Kyle O'Reilly for a brainbuster, but only for O'Reilly to hook his leg toward his leaving Aries unable to lift him up.

"Nope, no brainbuster there." Cole shook his head.

"Kyle fought his way to escape that one!" Tazz nodded.

After hitting Kyle right in the ribs, Austin attempted for another brainbuster. This time, he managed to lift him up successfully.

However, O'Reilly managed to turn the tables against Aries by hitting him upside the knee. And as Aries set him down, O'Reilly managed to counter by lifting Aries up and dropping him with a brainbuster of his own!

"Ohhh! Well, what goes around comes around!" J.R. hissed a little.

"Aries got nailed with his own finisher!" Cole exclaimed once again.

"That's gonna scramble his brain for sure!" Tazz nodded again.

The punishment was way far from over for Aries though.

Still feeling the momentum that he had since he got in, Sabu placed a chair in the middle of the ring. And then, he hopped from the chair and hopped on the top rope, flying back and hitting Austin Aries with the Triple Jump Moonsault!

"That is insane!" Cole gasped out of amazement.

"Aries may have suffered a concussion!" J.R. gulped in fear.

"Nobody pulls off a Triple Jump Moonsault better than Sabu!" Tazz chuckled.

"No doubt, he's always shown his extreme side!" Cole pointed out.

As soon as Sabu had gotten up, Beck Oliver decided to sneak up like a ninja and trap the fearless ECW high-flier with a Crossface Chickenwing,

Sabu screamed in pain as he felt his arm separate his shoulder per second of how long Beck was holding in the hold.

"Chickenwing! Beck's got it in!" hollered Tazz.

"Sabu's been caught by Beck!" J.R. replied.

Sabu had been trapped in the hold for 20 seconds before Naruto Uzumaki slid in with a low dropkick straight to Beck's kisser, finally breaking the hold!

"Well, that did the trick." Cole nodded.

"Naruto came in and helped Sabu out, but for how long?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

While Beck was still trying to get his senses right, the entire crowd yet again turned to the stage, awaiting the next entrant to enter the match.

"We are now about to see the next entrant coming in!" Cole said, pointing to the stage.

 **Entrant #124: Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother)**

Suddenly, the song "Somebody Call My Momma" (Brodus Clay's old theme song) began to play out across Soldier Field as a skinny guy with spiky slicked blonde hair and a grey business suit began coming out to huge cheers from the ladies in the audience.

"Hey Cole, you know what this Rumble just became?" Tazz said, tugging Cole by his shoulder.

"I assume that things will be getting funky out here!" J.R. nodded.

"I was gonna say Legendary, but J.R. works for me too!" Tazz corrected J.R.

"At number #124 is Barney Stinson from the CBS sitcom _How I Met Your Mother_!" Cole replied.

"He's the most beloved character from that show!" J.R. pointed out.

While Barney was dancing down the aisle, the womanizer took his time getting to the ring only to find himself crowd by a bunch of lovely ladies at ringside, mostly Paulina Sanchez from "Danny Phantom", who was getting a chance to see Stinson close up.

"Ooooh, Mr. Stinson, you're so muy caliente! Care to sign my chest?" smirked Paulina. **(We're gonna pretend she's 18.)**

"For a mamacita with a nice cabeza, why not?" Barney shrugged with a smile.

With a smirk across his cheeks, Paulina managed to lift her shirt up, revealing a big pink bra for everyone to see at home.

Barney then obliged by taking a pen out of his coat pocket and signed on the woman's chest, making her freakout like a total fangirl.

"Aw, dang it, why does Barney get all the good women?" Tazz groaned in jealousy.

"What the hell is he doing hitting on that Paulina chick?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"He's supposed to be getting into the ring!" J.R. groaned.

"Barney's getting some good luck charm from the ladies, JR!" Tazz said to JR.

Before he could get in the ring and get his hands dirty, Barney stopped for a minute, realizing something was missing.

"Oh right, don't wanna get this suit dirty." The womanizer muttered.

And then, just to take a page out of Cesaro's playbook, Barney stripped off his business suit in one sitting, revealing quite an outfit he was wearing.

He was wearing white trunks with the words 'Legend-wait-for-it-dary' in the back, white kneepads and black boots, just to pump up the crowd!

"Well, you hardly don't see that every day." J.R. gulped out of sanity.

"What kind of wrestling attire is that?" asked Cole.

"Something Stinson stitched himself, I assume!" Tazz nodded.

"Whatever it is, he's got a long way to go in this rumble!" J.R. nodded too.

Just to hype up the crowd even more, Stinson started to strut around the apron. The Chicago faithful was basically eating up his act to the point where it was actually getting him over.

After he was finished with the dancing, he turned around...

...

...

...only to have Mahabali Shera run in and blast Barney Stinson with a big boot!

"Oh, goodbye Mr. Stinson!" Tazz hissed painfully.

"He didn't even enter the ring, Tazz." Cole said to the ECW original.

"I don't think that he got eliminated yet!" shook JR's head.

As Stinson was tossing and turning on the floor, Maddie Rooney tried her best to get Finn Balor down for a powerslam.

Luckily, Finn Balor managed to wiggle free and counter, trapping Maddie with a hard Dragon Sleeper out of nowhere!

"Powerslam denied for Miss Rooney!" Cole exclaimed.

"Balor has that dragon sleeper locked in tight!" Tazz pointed out.

Just to make sure he had it in tight, Finn Balor transitioned into a head scissors, making the hold inescapable for Maddie Rooney to begin with. The neck region was now starting to get excruciatingly tender for Maddie, who was now fighting furiously to get out!

"I think we got a Rear Naked Dragon Sleeper, guys!" J.R. nodded.

"Finn Balor is really giving it to Maddie; she might not be the same after this one!" Cole replied.

"I'm amazed Balor's still in this!" Tazz nodded too.

"We all are Tazz; he has the second longest time in this rumble!" J.R. said to Tazz.

Balor managed to hold in the lock for perhaps a good 15 seconds before Hunter Huntsman finally broke it off with a huge leg drop from the middle rope.

"Finally, Hunter to the rescue." Tazz sighed in relief.

"Hunter just saved Maddie for the time being!" Cole exclaimed again.

While Balor was recovering from that leg drop, the crowd for the thousandth time had turned around to the entrance stage yet again to see the next entrant enter (most of the time was wasted around Barney Stinson's entrance)

"We got our next entrant waiting in the wings now!" J.R. reminded both Cole and J.R.

 **Entrant #125: Johnny Mundo**

As the buzzer sounded once more, a man dressed in a furry white trenchcoat and dressed in tight white pants and silver studded boots came out to quite a mixed reaction (mostly cheers).

He smiled like a sly fox as he pumped his fist up, followed by quite a slow motion entrance just to dazzle the fans!

"Welcome to the underground, baby! Look who's on his way!" Tazz rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"He was known as John Morrison in WWE, but in Lucha Underground at number 125, he's Johnny Mundo!" Cole reminded everyone.

"There's no question that, Michael. Johnny Mundo is one of the most talented and gifted wrestlers in the history of pro wrestling!" J.R. nodded.

After taking in that entrance of his with Flair, Mundo ran down the aisle in full speed.

And after he got inside, he immediately unloaded on MacArthur with twin clotheslines before nailing the police cadet with a jumping calf kick!

"Startin' off heavy and strong!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Indeed, Mundo went right after MacArthur!" nodded Cole.

As MacArthur went down for a little bit, Mundo managed to get her up on her feet.

Seeing her stand up, Johnny Mundo went to the ropes and leapt back, hoping to hit the cadet with a Flying Chuck kick. But MacArthur ended up ducking, forcing Sabu to take the hit instead!

"And she ducks!" J.R. gasped.

"Oh, Mundo just hit Sabu instead!" Tazz gasped too.

As Mundo got up, MacArthur tried to swing at him with a huge lariat, but Mundo ducked down just in time.

And as the police cadet swung back, Mundo wrapped her arm around hers and sent MacArthur crashing with a backflip uranage!

"Impressive move!" nodded Cole.

"Johnny with that impressive maneuver!" pointed out J.R.

Meanwhile, Hunter Huntsman was having trouble trying to stay alive at the ropes, in which he was hanging on while trying not to get thrown out by Mahabali Shera. Hunter was nearly this close to losing his entire grip around the rope, which spelled trouble for him!

"Could this be 'Bye-bye, Huntsman'?" asked Tazz.

"Hunter better hang on for his life!" Cole said, possibly agreeing with Tazz.

As Barney Stinson got up from that big boot that he suffered from Shera. He noticed what was going on from inside the ring involving the big Indian and Hunter Huntsman.

So, just like a ninja, he finally got inside the ring and snuck up on Shera, therefore pushing him over the top and onto the floor, completing his first elimination of the night!

"Stinson out of nowhere!" J.R. reacted out of his seat.

"Whoa, there goes Shera!" Tazz gasped.

"Consider it a first elimination for Barney!" Cole nodded his head.

"A very sneaky one to say the least!" J.R. nodded too.

 **111th Elimination: Mahabali Shera; Elimination by: Barney Stinson; Duration: 4:32**

Seeing Shera out on the floor with amazement, Barney decided to celebrate his elimination by shaking his hips and pointing his finger up like a disco dancer. The Chicago crowd attending Soldier Field was lit yet again, eating up the dance that Stinson was putting on the show for the fans!

"I think we may be treated a little dance party here in this Rumble match." Cole chuckled a bit.

"Aw yeah baby, Barney's putting up one hell of a dance show!" Tazz said, eating up Stinson's dance like gangbusters.

"Still Tazz, this is the Mega All Star FanFiction Royal Rumble Match! There's no dancing, only fighting!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

For Stinson, he should've taken J.R.'s advice clearly.

He then turned around to see Sunset Shimmer, who had came from the left side and blasted Barney with quite a thunderous German suplex!

"Well, I guess you're right, Tazz!" Tazz nodded.

"Indeed, Barney's dancing may have cost him dearly!" Cole nodded as well.

He continued to roll his hips like a swaying disco-lover until he turned around to see Sabu holding something in his hands.

Before Barney could react, Sabu flung a mini-fireball straight up Barney's face, blinding him to a lot of gasps from the crowd!

"OH MY GAWD! MY GAWD!" J.R. shrieked in horror.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tazz screamed.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?" Cole screamed also.

"Barney's been blinded by fire!" J.R, shrieked again.

"Talk about a burning sensation!" Tazz nodded.

"That may have done real damage to Barney's face!" Cole said, fearing the worst for the womanizer.

And it did. That attack had blinded him so badly that he was basically swinging the entire air away and even falling down one at a time just to keep his balance.

While he miraculously managed to get to the turnbuckle, Sabu had an idea in mind. With Barney at the upper right corner, Sabu had decided to place a chair in the center of the ring, setting up something big.

"Somebody get some water for this kid!" Tazz said, shouting for help.

"WE may need the medics out here!" J.R. nodded, agreeing with Tazz.

But before the medics could even try to react, Sabu ran over and hopped on the chair, crashing onto Barney Stinson with a Poetry in Motion! The hit forced Barney Stinson to step forward, crashing his entire head onto the chair on the way down!

"Oh, and Sabu with that Poetry in Motion!" cringed Cole.

"Oh man, that's gotta hurt badly!" Tazz nodded for the thousandth time.

It was indeed hurting badly for Barney, who was nearly convulsing in the ring.

As he got up in a weakly state, Sabu snuck up from behind and tossed Barney Stinson over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him from the matchup immediately.

"And Barney Stinson is gone!" J.R. pointed out.

"Sabu has eliminated him from the match!" Cole replied.

"Damn, the ladies are not gonna like that at all!" Tazz shook his head.

 **112th Elimination: Barney Stinson; Eliminated by: Sabu; Duration: 1:50**

While Barney was slowly getting up on his feet and leaving, the crowd once more turned to the stage, awaiting the Rumble's next entrant of the match!

"We have yet another entrant entering the match!" Cole told everyone.

 **Entrant #126: Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man dressed in all black with a long red-scarf and long black hair entered from the stage via a motorcycle. The EMTs were so scared that they had to move Barney right at the nick of time after seeing how close this next entrant was to running him over.

After stopping the bike halfway, he got off and adjusted his glove, much to the delight of the fans.

"We're about to get a little taste of some Final Fantasy, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Coming in at number #126 is Final Fantasy VII's own, Vincent Valentine!" Cole pointed out.

"This man looks like he's prepared to fight!" J.R. replied.

After Vincent entered the ring, he immediately started to make an impact by leveling both Beck Oliver and Sunset Shimmer with a double clothesline. And then, as Johnny Mundo was about to deliver another Flying Chuck kick, Vincent easily ducked down, forcing Johnny to crash-land onto the mat!

"Epic fail coming through!" Tazz gasped.

"Vincent ducks the flying chuck in time!" Cole pointed out again.

As soon as Johnny Mundo got up, Vincent Valentine managed to strike first in this showdown, blasting the Lucha Underground star with a superkick so hard that it sent Mundo tumbling through the ropes and onto the floor.

However, since he went through the ropes, it didn't count so much as an elimination.

"Epic superkick from Vincent!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That just sent Johnny through the ropes!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"Just a reminder, Johnny Mundo has not been eliminated!" Cole reminded everyone.

"You're right Michael; he didn't go over the top rope, so that doesn't count!" J.R. nodded.

After Vincent dusted himself off, he turned around to see Hunter Huntsman deliver a dropkick towards him.

Just like Mundo, Vincent managed to block the dropkick and in return, blasted Hunter with a leaping reverse STO!

"Vincent is looking unstoppable in the matchup so far!" Cole said, impressed by Vincent's skills.

"He's on fire right now, Cole!" Tazz excitingly replied.

"Will Valentine be able to stay on his role?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

Austin Aries tried to slow Vincent down with an axe handle off the top, but that was useless.

Vincent had got him right in the gut, forcing Aries down on his knees. Before he could get any time to react what was going on, Vincent delivered yet another superkick. But this time, it was right to the back of Austin's head!

"Oh, HELLO!" Tazz shouted out of his seat.

"And 'X' marks the spot!" Cole exclaimed.

"Vincent got Aries with that superkick out of nowhere!" pointed out J.R.

With Aries down on the mat for the time being, Vincent Valentine turned around to see the one man standing in the ring before him:

Finn Balor.

The crowd was immediately on their feet for this showdown, dreaming of a huge dream match between a demon king and a vampire. They were immediately split on both men, making the crowd having trouble on who to cheer for on this upcoming staredown.

"We got something going on, gentlemen." Cole informed both J.R. and Tazz.

"We've got a stare down here!" J.R. replied.

"Have you ever seen a showdown like this before, Cole?" Tazz asked Cole.

"It's a been long time, Tazz!" Cole exclaimed.

After an intense staredown, both Balor and Vincent started flooding each other with repeatable fist shots, bringing the entire crowd to their feet. One by one, they were trying to slow each other down, hoping that one of them would let down their guard.

While Vincent went for a lariat, Balor ducked down, only to counter with a huge Pele Kick right to the face!

"Ooh, Finn got him!" Tazz cringed.

"A Pele Kick right to Valentine!" exclaimed J.R.

As the kick stunned him quite a bit, Finn locked Vincent in with a single underhook lock, setting him up for a 1916.

But before Balor could lift up Vincent for that move, Vincent lifted the demon king up over the ropes, yet Balor still managed to hang on to the apron yet again!

"No 1916 connected there!" Cole shook his head.

"Balor's on the apron, he's still hangin' in there!" Tazz exclaimed.

Suddenly, Vincent turned around to see Balor was still on the apron.

So he decided to knock him off, only to see Balor counter with a kick right to the head!

"Kick connected!" Cole exclaimed too.

"Vincent gets nailed from that kick!" J.R. pointed out.

While Vincent tried to get his senses back, Finn remained on the apron, just as a way to recover himself.

Unfortunately, it proved to be a mistake as before he could get to the top rope, MacArthur came running in and blasted Finn off the apron with a big boot, knocking Balor off the apron and down to the floor! This elimination of course, shocked the whole stadium to the core.

"MY GAWD!" J.R. shrieked.

"Holy sh-did that just happen?!" The ECW alumnist gasped in horror.

"It did! Balor's out! Balor's out!" Cole exclaimed in panic.

"Finn Balor has been eliminated!" J.R. cried out.

"No, you've gotta be kidding me!" whined Tazz.

 **113th Elimination: Finn Balor; Eliminated by: MacArthur; Duration: 1:16:46**

The crowd had no choice but to reply in a very mixed reaction. Some boos were directed at MacArthur by the Finn Balor fans, while some of the cheers were directed at MacArthur from the Total Drama fandom.

As he got up the floor, Finn Balor got himself back up and left ringside with a huge standing ovation flooding before the Demon King.

"I'll tell ya, you gotta give credit to Balor by staying in there for so long!" Cole replied.

"There's no doubt there, Finn Balor put up one hell of a performance in this rumble!" J.R. replied too.

"Balor had the second longest time in this rumble, and he eliminated like 10 contestants!" Tazz informed J.R.

After Balor departed from the match, the crowd took their focus off the action in the ring and turned over to the stage, finding out who would be the next entrant to enter through that stage.

"Our next entrant's heading our way right now!" J.R. said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

 ***BZZT!***

 **Entrant #127: Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

As the buzzer yet again rang out, a teenager with light-brown skin, dark brown hair, light grayish red hoodie and brown pants came out running to another standing ovation from the fans.

"I think it's safe to say this Rumble just got a little weird and wild!" J.R. said, referring to the song lyrics.

"Straight out of Disney XD's "Star vs. The Forces of Evil" at #127, Marco Diaz!" Cole exclaimed.

"This guy looks almost like an older Karate Kid!" Tazz pointed out.

After he entered the ring, Marco started running all around the ring, catching Johnny Mundo with a surprising tilt-o-while hurricanrana!

"Impressive move by Marco!" nodded Cole.

"A hurricanrana right to Mundo!" J.R. pointed out too.

While he kipped up to his feet, he looked around for more people to hit on.

As he saw Sabu trying to recover at the ring ropes, Marco took a run at him and leveled his entire face with a running turnbuckle dropkick!

"Oncoming Latino comin' through!" exclaimed Tazz.

"What a dropkick from Marco Diaz!" nodded J.R.

Knowing how that dropkick pumped him up, Marco rushed back to the corner he was stanching in, and took off hitting Sabu in the once more with a turnbuckle dropkick for the second time!

"Whoo-ha, the second time's the charm!" hollered Tazz.

"Is Marco gonna hit Sabu with a third one?" asked Cole.

"A third time would be a charm!" J.R. possibly nodded.

Still feeling pumped as ever, Marco went to the corner yet again, hoping he'd nail a third turnbuckle dropkick.

But as soon as he turned around and ran, he saw Maddie Rooney come at him with a discus clothesline, which Marco managed to duck right on time and counter with a huge sling blade neckbreaker!

"A close call right there." Cole sighed in relief.

"What a neckbreaker from Marco!" J.R. smirked.

As Marco was still building up momentum, Naruto had hit Johnny Mundo right in the ribs with a steel chair before setting the steel down.

And then, Naruto pulled Johnny between him, hanging him upside-down while trying to attempt a piledriver.

"Damn, somebody's neck's gonna get cut down a notch!" Tazz gulped.

"Oh my, I think Naruto has something on his mind!" Cole gulped as well.

After a deep breath, Naruto used every last strength he had and lifted him off his feet, right before Mundo managed to reverse and counter with a huge back body drop.

Much to Mundo's shock, Naruto landed on his own two feet. So as he turned around, Naruto connected with a huge enzugiri, walloping Mundo right in the noggin!

"BOOM! Right by the brain cells, Cole!" Tazz chuckled.

"A huge enzugiri there from Naruto!" J.R. exclaimed.

As soon as Naruto got up, Austin Aries came in and went right after Naruto by tossing the young hokage over the top rope, but alas having no luck.

"Aries out of nowhere!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"Naruto basically hanging by a thread right now!" J.R. spoke alarmingly.

"Is Naruto gonna go out?" asked Cole.

"Will Aries claim that bounty?" asked J.R.

"This could be bye bye for him!" Tazz told J.R.

But while he was still trying to get Uzumaki out, MacArthur snuck right out of nowhere and tumbled Aries over the top rope, only to have himself remain on the apron just like Naruto.

"Both Naruto and Aries are in danger right now." informed Cole.

"Now we've got both men fighting to stay in!" J.R. pointed out.

"Can they both hang in there or they both gonna be gone?" asked Tazz.

One by one, both Aries and Naruto were busy giving each other elbow shots, hoping one of them would get knocked off the apron.

Austin Aries tried to catch Naruto in surprise with a heel kick, but the future Hokage managed to catch it right on time, making Aries hop on one leg in a very crucial way!

"Naruto has the leg!" hollered out J.R.

"Things are not gonna look good for Aries here!" Tazz shook his head.

"He could be going out!" warned Cole.

Holding up Aries's leg in hand, Naruto kicked him right in the hamstring region, making Aries wince in pain.

As he held his hamstring in pain, Naruto responded with a spinning back kick of his own, knocking Aries down off the apron and onto the floor in elimination!

"Well, that didn't feel great for Aries at all!" Tazz shook his head.

"And Naruto with another elimination, taking out Austin Aries!" Cole exclaimed.

 **114th Elimination: Austin Aries; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki; Duration: 16:30**

As Austin still remained on the floor, Naruto took a good look right at MacArthur who was busy roughing up Marco Diaz with leg drop after leg drop.

Deciding to get her attention, Naruto whistled over to MacArthur, who turned around to see the Leaf ninja on the apron. As she turned around though, Naruto leapt from the apron...

...

...

...only for Hunter Huntsman to whip Beck Oliver to the ropes, forcing Naruto to lose his balance and faceplant on the mat!

"Oh no!" Cole gasped.

"Oh man, that had to hurt!" Tazz cringed painfully.

With Naruto knocked out for the time being, MacArthur started winding up her arm repeatedly before dropping a huge elbow across Naruto's back in response!

"I bet that hurt Naruto even worse!" J.R. nodded.

"No questioning that!" Cole nodded along as well.

Meanwhile, Johnny Mundo and Maddie Rooney were busy trying to eliminate each other one at a time.

However, before Maddie could come this close to getting Mundo over the ropes, Vincent Valentine blasted Maddie right in the head, forcing her to stumble. Knowing the position he was in, Johnny decided to use his momentum to pull Maddie over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating her out of this Rumble immediately!

"Well, I know who's joinin' Austin Aries in the back!" Tazz smirked.

"No kidding, Maddie Rooney got eliminated by Johnny Mundo!" Cole nodded.

"That ends the night for one half of the Rooney Twin Sisters!" declared J.R.

 **115th Elimination: Maddie Rooney; Eliminated by: Johnny Mundo; Duration: 15:45**

As Maddie left the ringside a bit down and disappointed, the Chicago faithful once again turned to the stage to see which entrant would be coming out next in the match by the count of 10.

"Here comes our next entrant to enter the Rumble!" Cole informed everyone again.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

 ***BZZT!***

 **Entrant #128: Shelton Benjamin**

When the buzzer sounded, the words 'Ain't No Stopping Me Now' started blaring out throughout the stadium as a well-built black man with black-shaven hair, blue/gold tights, blue/gold kneepads and boots came running down the aisle to once again, another good ovation from the fans.

"There ain't nobody stopping this entrant, Cole!" shook Tazz's head.

"Coming in at #128 is Shelton Benjamin!" Cole announced.

"One of the most fine athletes in the history of wrestling has entered the Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed.

As Shelton got on the apron, he leaped from the ropes and nailed Kyle O'Reilly with a huge springboard neckbreaker!

"Boom goes the dynamite!" Tazz smirked gladly.

"Shelton comes off the ropes with a huge springboard neckbreaker!" cried out J.R.

"Impressive start from Benjamin!" nodded Cole.

While the crowd was pumping him up, Benjamin tried to surprise Sunset Shimmer with a superkick, but Sunset managed to grab the foot in time.

And after he pushed it to the left, Benjamin turned around and countered with a wheel kick, knocking Sunset out for the time being.

"Dragon Whip executed!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Outstanding reversal there!" J.R. exclaimed too.

"Very impressive moves coming from the Gold Standard!" Cole nodded again.

After he got himself up, Shelton started analyzing for more opponents to fight.

Once he saw Hunter Huntsman put his foot around Sabu's face down at the lower left turnbuckle, Shelton decided to run over there and leap up, crashing through Sabu with a huge Stinger Splash!

"Vintage Shelton Benjamin right there!" Tazz pointed again.

"He nails Sabu with that stinger splash!" J.R. replied.

After Sabu went down on the mat, JBL started sneaking in from the crowd and started sneaking from behind the commentary table, hoping that both the referees and commentators wouldn't be able to catch him.

While Tazz had his back turned, JBL snuck in a chair seat and sat, hollering profusely into a headset.

"Look at this, Maggle! This is turned into a ball game! Ball game, I tell ya." JBL hollered crazily.

"Got that right, John." Cole nodded, "I'd say- JOHN?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" groaned JBL.

"Oh, come on, JR; please let me commentate with you!" JBL said, begging like a puppy. "I won't bother you at all. Just replace me with Tazz, that'll be even better!"

"We're already booked on commentary, dammit!" JR snapped at the Wrestling God.

"Can I least join the Spanish announce team?" JBL persuaded, "I even know excellent Spanish! Here, check this out: 'El Taco Burrito Grande'!"

"Will you get the hell out of here, JBL?" Tazz shouted to JBL.

Then, completely unseen and out of nowhere, the rest of the security team all came out and approached the commentary table.

JBL saw them and tried to look brave as possible without getting thrown out.

"Oh, hey guys. Tazz is over there if you need him." JBL said to security while pointing to Tazz.

"It's not Tazz that they want, John!" Cole shook his head.

"You're not even supposed to be here!" JR shook his head at JBL too.

"Take this jackass out of here already!" Tazz said to security, referring to JBL.

Giving out Tazz's signal, the security all decided to tackle JBL out of that chair and onto the floor.

And then, they proceeded to drag his body all across ringside while he did his best to fight out.

"Damn it, get the hell off of me!" JBL said to security before looking over to Tazz, "Tazz, do something about these freaks!"

"Sorry, don't know him!" Tazz said, lying to security for his sake.

"Get him the hell out of here!" JR snapped at JBL.

"Like I said, the Rumble's gonna be hell without-"

Unfortunately, JBL wouldn't be able to finish that line as all of a sudden...

 _*BAM!*_

Kyle O'Reilly was sent flying over the ropes by MacArthur and onto JBL and the rest of the security, knocking them all down like dominoes!

"Kyle O'Reilly just got thrown out by MacArthur!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, and so did JBL and our security team too!" Tazz nodded.

 **116th Elimination: Kyle O'Reilly; Eliminated by: MacArthur; Duration: 26:48**

As O'Reilly started to slowly pick him back up and leave, the crowd yet again looked to the stage and checked out the next entrant that was ready to come out of the stage.

"We got another one coming! I can't wait!" smirked the ECW alumnist.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

 ***BZZT!***

 **Entrant #129: Ally Dawson (Austin & Ally)**

After the buzzer sounded, a long brown-haired girl dressed in a red top, white vest, blue skirt and brown cowboy boots started rushing down the aisle while being greeted by yet another standing ovation.

"Sweet! Another hot chick! Today must be my lucky day, Cole!" Tazz smirked in anticipation.

"Our next entrant is a fine talented young lady from Disney's Austin & Ally, Ally Dawson!" J.R. introduced everyone.

"She's considered to be a favorite here," Cole nodded. "Meanwhile, somebody just got eliminated on the far side!"

"That was Sunset Shimmer; she got eliminated by Johnny Mundo!" J.R. nodded too.

The camera then happened to get a good look at Sunset Shimmer, who got knocked off the apron thanks to Johnny Mundo's Flying Chuck kick. As a result from the impact, she was knocked out and landed on the floor, eliminating her from the Rumble!

"Damn, Sunset's gone?" groaned Tazz.

"That's gonna put it for Sunset's chances of winning!" Cole nodded in unison.

 **117th Elimination: Sunset Shimmer; Eliminated by: Johnny Mundo; Duration: 16:10**

As Sunset Shimmer left ringside, Ally Dawson got into the ring and started cleaning house just like everyone the first thing they step into the ring.

She started throwing down dropkick after dropkick to both Vincent Valentine and Marco Diaz for good measure.

"She flooding them with dropkicks!" declared J.R.

"Ally's startin' off fresh." replied Tazz.

Hunter Huntsman tried to strike her the best he could, but unfortunately, all the nature-lover got was a spinning superkick, followed by an impressive uppercut from Ally!

"Impressive two-hit combo!" Cole exclaimed.

"Hunter didn't see that coming!" J.R. exclaimed too.

After Ally got up, Johnny Mundo came in after her hard via a harsh superkick on the face!

"Oh, goodness!" J.R. gasped out of his seat.

"Oh boy, Mundo out of nowhere!" Tazz gulped.

That kick had desperately knocked Ally out for good.

Knowing that Ally was knocked out near the lower right turnbuckle, Mundo capitalized firsthand by slingshotting himself down on Ally, hitting a huge corkscrew Moonsault!

"And it's Fin Del Mundo for Ally." Cole replied.

"Johnny just put a stop to her!" J.R. stated.

While Ally was having a tough time getting out of the gates, Naruto Uzumaki was busy forcing out open-handed chops straight to Shelton's chest at the ropes, making Benjamin's chest a little red than usual.

"Naruto's force-feeding those chops to Benjamin." Tazz pointed out.

"He's making Benjamin feel those chops!" Cole exclaimed.

With Benjamin roughed up enough, Naruto tried to irish whip him, only for the former Intercontinental Champion to turn things around, sending the Leaf ninja rolling.

And as Naruto ran back, Benjamin lifted the future Hokage up in the air before catching him by his arm and flipping Uzumaki over with the T-Bone Suplex!

"It's been a long time since I've seen that." JR nodded.

"Shelton nails Naruto with that T-Bone Suplex!" Tazz nodded too.

Meanwhile, Beck Oliver and Vincent Valentine were taking shots to each other, one after another.

In fact, Beck walloped Vincent so hard that it forced him to take cover in the upper left turnbuckle, just to protect himself.

"This is a wild Beck we are seeing for sure." Cole commented.

"He's really giving it to Vincent!" exclaimed J.R.

After slugging Vincent with a huge uppercut, Beck then used his perfect feet to use by running to the ropes.

And when he came back, he nailed Vincent with a huge Broski Boot!

"BOOM! The Broski Boot, Cole!" Tazz hollered.

"Taking a page from Zack Ryder, I assume!" nodded Cole.

"Beck's showing his broski side!" J.R. said in unison.

While Vincent tried to get his senses back on what happened. He saw Marco Diaz come full speed at him.

In fact, Marco came right him with a huge KO cannonball senton!

"Ohhh, talk about a 7-10 split!" Tazz hollered again.

"An impressive KO cannonball senton by Marco Diaz!" Cole said, impressed by the move.

"He got Vincent by surprise there!" pointed out J.R.

Then, with the combined effort of both Marco and Beck, the two managed to team up by getting Vincent over the top rope, but Vincent managed to lock in both his arms and legs therefore keeping him on the ropes.

"Beck and Marco working together, it seems." Cole replied.

"Are they gonna get Valentine to hit the floor?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"They're having a hard time doing that!" J.R. groaned.

As Marco and Beck were working on getting Vincent Valentine out, Johnny Mundo decided to sneak right behind Beck. Without any warning at all whatsoever, the Lucha Underground Champion made his move by sneaking behind Beck, sending him over the top rope and to the floor, eliminating him immediately.

"The pretty boy's gone, Cole!" Tazz cried out.

"That definitely didn't last long for Mr. Oliver." Cole shook his head.

"Johnny Mundo scores his second elimination and ends Beck's night immediately." J.R. replied.

 **118th Elimination: Beck Oliver; Eliminated by: Johnny Mundo; Duration: 9:45**

After Beck had left ringside, the crowd once again turned to the entrance stage, checking out who would enter next in the Rumble match.

"We still got a long way to go, guys. Here's our next number!" Cole said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

 ***BZZT!***

 **Entrant #130: Prince Puma**

After the buzzer sounded, a lean muscular man came out with his tiger-patterned mask and tiger-patterned spandex put on him.

The ovation he got while coming out looked pretty damn good, especially loud enough to put the rest of the stars over at Lucha Underground.

"Quite an interesting competitor we got!" Tazz nodded his head.

"Representing Lucha Underground at #130, the former champion and tremendous high-flyer, Prince Puma!" Cole reminded everybody.

"A very fine young athlete here, he's fired up tonight!" J.R. nodded too.

After he got to ringside, Prince Puma decided to enter ringside by scaling up to the top rope.

And as soon as he did, he leapt off, crashing down on Shelton Benjamin with a huge Diving Meteora.

"Double knees off the top." Cole replied.

"Good start from Prince Puma!" Tazz smirked, rooting for Prince Puma.

After he got up, Puma saw Hunter Huntsman trying to pull off a roundhouse kick of his own.

Using his smarts however, Puma managed to catch the foot in time, making Hunter hop on one foot as a way to hold his attack.

"Uh-oh, wrong time for Huntsman." J.R. gulped.

"Puma's got him caught!" Cole gulped too.

After holding Hunter's foot for a good second or two, Prince Puma swiped him off and connected with a big northern lights suplex!

"He's seein' the northern lights, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole.

"That's gonna leave a mark for Huntsman!" J.R. nodded again.

However, Puma wasn't done with Huntsman just yet.

Puma than flipped himself over while grabbing Hunter right by the neck, deadlifting him up and slamming him down with a vertical suplex, much to the fans' shock and awe.

"Oh my!" Cole gasped in amazement.

"Good grief!" Tazz gulped also.

"He transitioned that Northern Lights Suplex into a vertical suplex in one sitting!" cried out J.R.

Meanwhile, Sabu was working on Marco Diaz beating him down.

After he got him down with a body slam, Sabu decided to head up the top rope with a chair in hand.

"I think I probably know where Sabu's going with this." Tazz pointed out.

"If he's gonna do what we think he's gonna do, it might take out Marco!" Cole gulped, fearing the worst for Marco.

With the chair wrapped around his own legs, Sabu flew in the air and crashed down Marco's entire skull with a huge Arabian Facebuster!

"A huge Arabian facebuster!" J.R. pointed out too.

"That's gonna scramble Marco's brain!" Tazz nodded.

While Marco remained unconscious as ever, Sabu decided to capitalize by trying to drag his body over the top rope.

Despite the state he was in however, he hooked his arms around the ropes very tightly, making him remain on the apron.

"Marco already in trouble here." Cole replied.

"It could be the end for him!" feared J.R.

Luckily for Marco, he got a break as all of a sudden; Ally came from behind and trapped Sabu in a wristlock.

And then, Ally turned the extreme superstar over and leveled him with a huge Rainmaker lariat!

"RAINMAKAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tazz hollered, imitating a Japanese wrestling commentator.

"Oh my, Ally just leveled Sabu!" Cole gasped in amazement again.

"Kazuchika Okada would be proud of her right about now!" nodded J.R.

Once Ally got back up to her feet, Johnny Mundo came in and hit her with a springboard flying Chuck kick off the ropes.

"And there goes Mundo again!" pointed out Cole.

"Guess he really isn't giving Ally a chance." Tazz shook his head.

"Mundo nails another flying Chuck!" J.R. nodded.

However, Mundo wasn't quite done with her yet.

He then picked Ally Dawson up right by the neck, hoping to roll her over with a harsh Moonlight Drive neckbreaker. But before he could hit it however, Ally managed to turn things around by wrenching Mundo's arm all over and placing her boot towards her face, stunning the Wednesday Night Delight with a harsh Eat DeFeet!

"Say goodbye to Mundo's face there!" Tazz pointed out.

"No doubt, Ally made Mundo eat his own words!" Cole nodded as well.

"She turned things around for the moment!" J.R. said frantically.

With Mundo in La-La Land right about now, Ally decided to do more pain by turning Mundo on his stomach and standing on top of his thighs, right after he hooked her legs to his.

While she was still standing on Mundo's thighs, he started blowing a kiss to the audience, who now started cheering loudly for their musical idol.

"Things cannot look good for Mundo now!" Cole shook his head.

"Oh man, Ally's really gives the pain to Mundo!" Tazz gulped.

And then, with such perfect patience and timing, Ally reached over to Mundo's arms and pulled back, now leaving Mundo's entire back arched with a Romero Stretch! Ally was nearly this close to bending Mundo's back in half so much, that he was feeling like a tasty fortune cookie!

"Submission move locked in!" J.R. stated.

"Even though submissions don't count in the Rumble, Ally might make Mundo sore enough for him to be thrown over!" Cole brought out.

"Still Cole, Ally's gotta get Mundo over the top rope and make his feet hit the floor to eliminate him!" Tazz reminded Cole.

"That's where I was going for, Tazz." Cole replied.

"Either way, you can only toss them over the ropes to get em out!" J.R. reminded Cole as well.

Meanwhile, Shelton Benjamin was in the corner trying to eliminate Naruto from the match.

Of course, just like every other contestant before him, Naruto used his hands to graspfully hold onto the ropes, showing him less chances of having to be thrown out.

"The Leaf ninja fighting for his life here." pointed out Cole.

"Is he gonna go out? Is Benjamin gonna claim that bounty?" Tazz asked.

Unfortunately, Benjamin wouldn't.

Because from out of nowhere, MacArthur had a hold of Shelton's tights, pulling them down and revealing a blue man-thong that said "I'm delicious" to the rest of the crowd.

"Oh boy..." Cole gulped.

"Bah gawd, is that even legal?!" asked J.R.

"Hahahaha, that's funny guys!" Tazz laughed hilariously.

"I thimk Benjamin may differ on that!" Cole shook his head.

"MacArthur may have made a bad move!" J.R. pointed out.

While Shelton was attempting to get his tights back up, MacArthur put her combat boots to good use by blasting Benjamin in the face with a big boot!

"Boom goes the dynamite!" Tazz said, still holding out the laughter.

"That'll knock the wind right out of him!" Cole exclaimed.

As Shelton lay slumped on the mat, the crowd for the thousandth time all turned to the stage to check out the next entrant entering the Rumble next.

"Here comes entrant 131 on the way!" J.R. pointed to the stage again.

 **Yikes, this took soooooooo damn long to get finished. But at least I finally managed to get it done! I'm not gonna lie, doing this Rumble is pretty much tiring work. But anyway, here are the stats now:**

 **People still in the ring: 12**

 **People still left to go: 270**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri, Jessie Godderz, Leonard Hofstadter, Raven Queen, Casey Jones, Muscles Glasses, Josh Nichols, Kevin Owens, ODB, The Miz, Fandango, Trevor Lee, Rock Lee, Patrick Star, Apollo Crews, Leon Kennedy, Alan Harper, Ed, Brody, Rhyno, Nathan Drake, Big Show, Booker T, Fez, Wonder Woman, Uncle Ruckus, Cody Hall, Drago, Heath Slater, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ashlynn Ella, JBL, Dolph Ziggler, Donkey Kong, Alexis Rhodes, Monty Monogram, Danny Tanner, Tatanka, Mahabali Shera, Barney Stinson, Finn Balor, Austin Aries, Maddie Rooney, Kyle O'Reilly, Sunset Shimmer and Beck Oliver**

 **Still in the ring: Ally Dawson, Hunter Huntsman, Johnny Mundo, MacArthur, Marco Diaz, Naruto Uzumaki, Prince Puma, Sabu, Shelton Benjamin, Son of Havoc and Vincent Valentine**

 **Anyway, that's just about it.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Will I try to stay awake for the next 50 seconds after writing this?**

 **Anyway, next chapter's coming soon. Now that's done and over with, time to sleep.**


	16. The Star of STARS

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and The Anime Charismatic Shady were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 16: The Star of S.T.A.R.S.**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #131: Francis Wilkerson (Malcolm in the Middle)**

As the buzzer rang out, a blonde-haired man came out dressed up in his military academy uniform while coming out to the sound of "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen. He's coming out to the song brought in quite a great reception out of Soldier Field.

"We got a piece of Americana coming!" Tazz pointed out.

"Here comes a fellow Military School graduate, and is the oldest brother in the Wilkerson family!" Cole pointed out as well.

"Entrant #131 is Malcolm's oldest brother from Malcolm in the Middle, Francis Wilkerson!" J.R. exclaimed.

As he entered the ring, he started hitting away at Naruto with three left punches, right before showing off a little with a split. And as he got back up, he nailed Naruto upside the head with a hard right hook.

"Nice moves from Francis!" Cole replied.

"Good start from the former Military soldier!" nodded Tazz.

Prince Puma tried to get in a good shot at him, but Francis managed to grab his fist in time and slap his chest, stinging him.

While Puma started hissing in pain, Francis took his arm and went up top to the turnbuckles, flipping his body over and nailing him with an intense wristlock springboard DDT!

"Now that is incredible!" J.R. gasped in amazement.

"Francis hits an springboard DDT on Prince Puma!" Cole exclaimed.

As soon as he got up, MacArthur tried to sneak out of nowhere by attempting to trap Francis with a german suplex, but the ex-military cadet saw this coming and flipped the police cadet as a way to reverse.

When MacArthur got up to one knee, Francis rushed right in and delivered a stinging Shining Wizard across the face!

"Well, that's a wakeup call!" Tazz smirked.

"He just kneed MacArthur in the face!" J.R. hissed in pain.

"She came this close to getting knocked out." Cole replied.

After he got back up, Sabu came running in, giving out a dropkick to Francis.

The dropkick was felt so hard that the back of Francis's head was slammed back-forth at the turnbuckle!

"Bah gawd, what an impact." gasped J.R.

"Sabu out of nowhere with that dropkick!" Tazz exclaimed.

With Francis trying to figure out what happened, Sabu ended up setting a chair in the middle of the ring.

And then, he took a run and hopped on the chair, crashing down on Francis's face with a dropkick!

"What a thunderous dropkick!" Cole replied.

"That ends Francis's hot streak!" J.R. cried out.

While Sabu got up, Johnny Mundo decided to sneak out of nowhere and throw Sabu over the top rope.

But using quick reflexes, Sabu managed to keep himself safe on the apron. Not to mention that Sabu had his feet land on the table that he set up earlier, this was able to keep Sabu from elimination.

"That was close, Cole!" Tazz sighed in relief.

"It was Tazz, the table just saved him!" Cole pointed out.

"Yeah that saved Sabu, but for how long?" nodded J.R.

As Sabu got back up on the apron, MacArthur comes in after him.

Before the police cadet can come after him, Sabu socked her upside the head and then headed up the top rope, hoping to pull off a top rope move.

"Sabu's going up the high-risk district!" Cole replied once more.

"Is he gonna go for it?" asked Tazz.

As MacArthur looked up, Sabu leaped up in the air...

...

...

...only for MacArthur to catch him in the air, leaving both fans and commentators stunned.

"I can't believe this!" J.R. gasped.

"MacArthur just caught Sabu in the air!" Cole gasped as well.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tazz gulped.

Using every part of her strength, Macarthur tossed the suicidal Sabu through a good portion of the ring with a big Fallaway Slam!

"What power! What strength!" Cole gasped once again, but out of amazement.

"My gawd, Sabu just got thrown across the ring!" cringed J.R.

With Sabu slumped across the mat, Mundo decided to take action by going to the turnbuckle and flipping himself over, getting Sabu with the Fin Del Mundo!

"Tough luck for Sabu!" Tazz smirked.

"He's not getting a break right now, is he?" J.R. asked.

"No, he's not getting a breather at all!" Cole shook his head.

As that was going on, the crowd all turned YET again to the stage, awaiting the next entrant to enter the matchup next.

"We got another one coming up." J.R. said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #132: Bubba Ray Dudley**

As the buzzer sounded, fireworks started shooting all around the stage, alongside the sound of "We're Comin' Down" blasting throughout the stadium.

And then, it all turned to cheers as a heavy-set man dressed in red camo and glasses entered from the stage with the 3D hand signal raised high in the air.

"We're coming down, guys!" Tazz cried out in excitement.

"And with perfect timing! Here comes Bubba Ray Dudley!" Cole nodded.

"One half of the most decorated tag team of all time is making his entrance!" exclaimed J.R.

After he got in the ring, Bubba Ray started hitting Francis with three left shots before throwing up the devil horns and nailing the military cadet with a big bionic elbow!

"Terrific combo there by Bubba Ray!" Cole exclaimed too.

"Bubba's still got his moves, and he's showing them!" Tazz pointed out.

Marco Diaz tried to throw a punch, but Bubba Ray easily stepped aside and countered with a Full Nelson. But only for the Dudley to lift the teen up and slam his spine down with a Bubba Bomb.

"Huge Bubba Bomb by Bubba Ray!" cried out J.R.

"Marco got caught with that power move!" Cole replied.

"Definitely vintage Bubba Ray!" nodded Tazz.

Ally Dawson then went after Bubba Ray Dudley by surprising him with a sleeper hold from behind, which unfortunately, wasn't a good move on her part.

Bubba Ray noticed this right away, and snapmare her harshly through the mat.

"Well, that didn't look good." shook Cole's head.

"Ally got caught from that snapmare!" J.R. exclaimed.

The worst was definitely the beginning for Ally. So with a smirk, Bubba Ray had started to cross her legs while at the same time Naruto was laying up at the top rope. Knowing what was going on, the rest of the Chicago crowd all popped when Bubba Ray shot the Leaf ninja the 'WHAZZUP'.

"Please tell me this ain't happening..." Cole gulped, fearing for the worst.

"I don't think Ally wants to be in this kind of position!" Tazz shook his head too.

"Good gawd, this could be Ally's end!" J.R. exclaimed.

After doing the 'WHAZZUP' back, Naruto launched himself in the air and landed his head onto Ally's groin, making him cringe in intense pain much to the enjoyment of Soldier Field itself!

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Tazz heaved in response.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Cole heaved too.

"For love of god, that's gonna hurt Ally!" J.R. exclaimed.

As Ally was busy wobbling around the ring, Naruto got up only to see Bubba Ray with a crazed look on his face.

After they both shoved each other playfully, Bubba Ray looked around to the crowd, chanting 'we want tables' over and over again. With no choice, Bubba Ray said those three magic words to the crowd.

"GET THE TABLES!" yelled Bubba Ray.

"Oh no..." Cole gulped.

"Oh my, Bubba's gonna get the tables!" Tazz gasped.

"Ally's gonna be in for a world of hurt!" J.R. exclaimed.

Knowing that there was already a table set up at ringside, Bubba Ray went under the ropes and got the table that Sabu had set up.

While Naruto was busy watching him get the table in the ring, Vincent Valentine caught him by surprise and nailed Naruto with a big Chickenwing Gut Buster!

"And Valentine strikes, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Naruto didn't see that coming, and Valentine takes advantage!" Cole shook his head.

Valentine was slowly starting to build momentum one at a time.

As soon as Bubba Ray began to reenter the ring, Valentine rushed in and surprised him with a hard knee lift, followed by a neckbreaker!

"There goes a Reality Check!" shouted Tazz.

"Valentine catches Bubba with that neckbreaker!" J.R. declared.

With Bubba down and out for the time being, Vincent grabbed the table brought in by Bubba Ray and started setting it right away so that he could put someone on the table.

But after he was finished setting the table, Francis Wilkerson came from behind and pounded Vincent's head onto the wood, knocking Vincent back into the time being!

"Oh, Wilkerson from behind!" Cole said out of surprise.

"Valentine sure isn't getting a break here!" Tazz shook his head.

"No he isn't!" JR shook his head also.

However, once wasn't enough for Francis.

So the military cadet took the back of Vincent's head and slammed his forehead down the wood repeatedly, doing a little painful 10-count salute for extra measure.

"Look at Francis counting it down, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"I think the crowd is already doing it!" Cole informed Tazz.

After the final head smash, a trinkle of blood had appeared around Vincent's face, making him a little wobbly and exhausted as usual.

"And Vincent's nearly busted open!" gasped J.R.

"He might need stitches after this!" nodded Tazz.

As soon as Vincent shook some of the nerves off of him, Francis snuck up behind him, hoping to put Valentine through a table.

But before Vincent could turn around, Johnny Mundo nailed Francis with a superkick, which forced the military cadet to lay across the table in response.

"What a bullseye!" shouted Cole.

"That superkick from Mundo caught Francis by surprise!" J.R. shouted also.

Seeing Francis lay across the table, a nearly-bloodied and pissed off Vincent grabbed the cadet by the legs.

And then, he lifted him up in a powerbomb position before slamming him right on the table in broken pieces!

"On the table! Right through the frickin' table!" Tazz hissed painfully.

"Francis might be broken in frickin' half!" J.R. shrieked.

"He might be out of the match for good!" cried out Cole.

As Francis lay broken and motionless on the table, the countdown clock lit up, which forced the crowd to turn around and find out which entrant would be entering next.

"We might have to wait on that, gentleman. Next entrant's coming up!" J.R. said, pointing to the stage again.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #133: Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)**

As the buzzer sounded throughout Soldier Field, a blue-eyed blonde dressed in black boots, a dark blue dress and a small blue trenchcoat came out to a lot of catcalls and whistles from the male demographic sitting in the entire stadium.

The 133rd entrant used every ounce of that energy she needed from the fans to make a quick sprint down the aisle.

"We got some Hooters comin' down, Cole!" Tazz pointed out with excitement.

"Take it easy, Tazz. That's Helena Douglas from Dead or Alive coming in next!" Cole said, patting Tazz in the back,

"A very tough fighter in this woman's career, she's considered to be a favorite!" J.R. explained.

After Helena entered the ring, she immediately caught Hunter Huntsman with a head-scissors, followed by a little choke for good measure, just by using her long beautiful legs. Hunter tried so best to fight out of her grasp, but Helena tightened her grip, which was making it very hard for Hunter to breathe.

"And Helena's already cleaning house!" Cole exclaimed.

"He's got Hunter in a bad spot right now!" Tazz exclaimed too.

"She could put take him out of this match!" explained J.R. again.

Before Helena could put Hunter out of commission, Shelton Benjamin came running in by springboarding off the ropes and nailing Helena with a flying body splash.

"Well, that's one way to break out of a headscissors!" Tazz chuckled.

"Benjamin to the rescue in time!" Cole replied.

"I don't think Helena or even Hunter saw that coming!" J.R. shook his head.

While Hunter tried to get some oxygen back into his lungs, two unknown figures started running from the audience and started hopping through the barricade. The camera got a good look at them first-hand.

One of them had orange hair, a red tank-top, a blue buttoned up shirt and blue jeans while the other had brown hair, a green long-sleeved shirt, brown jeans and black shoes.

"C'mon, Artie! Let's claim that bownty, damn it!" Figure #1 said to Figure #2 with an Elmer Fudd accent.

"I'm trying to, okay?! These are big hefty barricades!" Figure #2 responded back, while still trying to get over the barricade.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" J.R. groaned.

"Oh god, is that Artie Smalls and Barry Kripke?" Cole clearly identified.

"Give me a break, what are these losers doing out here?" Tazz groaned too.

"Apparently, if I had to guess, possibly going after Naruto for that million dollar bounty!" sighed J.R.

"There's no question about it!" Cole nodded.

After Kripke helped Artie out over the barricade, the two started to enter the ring and went right after Naruto.

But unlike most of the henchman's attempts, it didn't go as planned. Artie accidentally tripped himself from entering the ring while Naruto surprised Kripke with a superkick!

"So much for that attempt!" Tazz chuckled.

"Kripke got caught from that superkick!" J.R. exclaimed.

As Artie got up, he accidentally got bumped by MacArthur, who turned right around with a rage worn in on her face.

The thick ginger had cowered in fear, mostly as a response of standing too close to a pissed-off police cadet.

"Oh no, Artie, you're gonna get it!" Cole shook his head to Artie.

"He ran into the wrong person at the wrong time!" Tazz informed Cole.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go after-" Artie begged in front of MacArthur.

Unfortunately, he would never get the chance to finish that sentence as all of a sudden...

 _*BAAAAM!*_

MacArthur slugged him right by his face, knocking the bejeezus out of Artie for good!

"KO!" shouted Tazz.

"Oh my!" Cole gasped.

"MacArthur just KO'ed Artie Smalls out of this ring!" J.R. cried out.

It wasn't very long before both Naruto and MacArthur got rid of both Artie and Kripke altogether, much to the delight of the crowd.

While both men were leaving back to the barricade already, Francis Wilkerson was slowly getting up from that horrible table bump he had suffered at the hands of Vincent Valentine.

"Francis slowly getting up on his feet right now." Cole pointed out.

"He's gonna have to react quick to stay in this match!" Tazz informed him.

But that wasn't the case as both Bubba Ray Dudley and Vincent Valentine had grabbed Francis from behind and immediately tossed him over the top rope and to the floor, eliminating the cadet from the Rumble.

"Well, that's a shame for the kid." J.R. groaned.

"Damn, I wanted him to stay a little long than that." Tazz groaned too.

"After being put through a table, that wasn't gonna be possible!" shook Cole's head.

 **119th Elimination: Francis Wilkerson; Eliminated by: Bubba Ray Dudley and Vincent Valentine; Duration: 3:31**

While Francis began to slowly pick himself up and leave in disappointment, Shelton Benjamin had Helena locked in for an ankle lock, trying to twist it sideways.

Unfortunately, before he could have a chance to lock it in, Helena flipped Benjamin over and immediately got up to hit Shelton with a huge Zig Zag!

"Whoomp, there it is!" Tazz shouted.

"Helena hits the Zig Zag on Benjamin!" cried out J.R.

Meanwhile, after Benjamin was laid to rest on the mat, Sabu had recently flown a chair towards Marco's face, knocking him back to the turnbuckle!

"Oh dear!" Cole gasped loudly.

"Sabu just hit Marco once again with that chair!" J.R. cringed.

"He's letting the young karate kid have it!" Tazz informed J.R.

As Marco got groggy from that attack, Sabu once again picked up the chair and set it across the middle of the ring.

As soon as he got to the other corner, Sabu rushed right over to Marco, only for the hoodie-wearing karate kid to recover to run towards Sabu itself. Using the chair as a boost, Marco nailed Sabu with a running blockbuster, which caught both the fans and commentators by surprise!

"Well, son of a-" J.R. said, losing his voice a bit.

"Did that just happen?!" Tazz chuckled.

"You've gotta be kidding me, did that just happen?" Cole replied, losing his mind.

"Marco just connected with what seems to be a running blockbuster!" J.R. told Cole.

"He frickin' flew like a frickin' acrobat!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Marco's back in this match, Sabu might be out though!" Cole replied once more.

While Sabu tried to figure out what the hell was going on, the Rumble clock popped up yet again as the crowd turned to the stage to see which entrant would enter next in the Rumble match!

"We might have to wait a little bit longer! Here comes our next entrant!" J.R. pointed out.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #134: Geoff (Total Drama)**

When the buzzer sounded, the sound of "Unchained" by Van Halen started playing throughout Soldier Field as a muscular blonde-haired man with a cowboy hat, opened-up pink shirt, blue jeans, and green sandals came through the crowd and started pumping up the entire crowd, who were all crazy and wild for this next entrant.

Before he could get over the barricade, he even stopped to get some high-five from fans, who were mostly from the Total Drama fandom.

"Aw yeah, Cole, we're about to party down!" Tazz rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"From the Total Drama series at #134, it's one-half of the winners of _Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race_ , Geoff!" Cole reminded everyone.

"This crowd is on their feet for the young party guy, who's considered him to be a favorite for the match!" J.R. reminded everyone also.

After a second of fist pumping with the crowd, Geoff hopped over the barricade and looked around the apron for a weapon to use.

After only ten seconds of searching, Geoff pulled out a huge party stick for keeps!

"He's got... a party stick?!" Cole said at a loss for words.

"What's he got in store with that?" asked Tazz.

"You know someone who uses that, J.R.?" Cole asked J.R.

"Apparently Johnny B. Badd from my WCW days!" J.R. replied.

"Those were some good memories!" Tazz nodded in unison.

As soon as he raised that stick high in the air, he felt Bubba Ray Dudley tug on his cowboy hat.

Startled for a little bit, Geoff turned around and blasted the party stick onto Bubba Ray's face, blinding him with confetti!

"Right in the face!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Talk about a surprise!" Tazz nodded.

"Geoff drilled him hard with that party stick!" Cole stated clearly, "Definitely wasn't a good move from Bubba at all."

As Bubba Ray tried to get the rid of the confetti out of his face, Hunter Huntsman channel his inner ninja by trying to sneak up on him from behind.

When he turned around through, Hunter leapt up in the air and nailed him with a leaping reverse STO!

"Hunter got 'em with the Paydirt!" Tazz pointed out.

"He took advantage of a situation right there!" J.R told Tazz.

Trying to adjust his hat right, Geoff entered the ring, only for Ally Dawson to leap up on Geoff from behind with a sleeperhold.

"Ally starting strong here!" Tazz pointed out again.

"She caught Geoff by surprise, and now she's got the pressure on him!" Cole replied.

Unfortunately, trapping him with that submission move was a mistake.

Not being affected by the hold, Geoff hung onto Ally and countered into a Samoan drop position before spinning her around for the F5!

"And the F5!" J.R. pointed out.

"I think Ally may have spun, dried and tumble there!" Tazz replied.

"Geoff just used the finisher from Brock Lesnar!" Geoff replied also.

Somewhere around the ring, Naruto had Helena Douglas trapped in a little Buffalo Sleeper.

But while Helena was trying to fight out of the hold, two more unknown beings had entered the ring and struck Naruto with forceful rage, therefore getting him off of Helena. The first figure had orange hair, pink tank-top and blue pants while the other had curly hair, pale skin, braces, teal sweatshirt and white jeans. The two were busy scratching and beating Naruto uncontrollably to the point that the Leaf ninja couldn't even get a chance to fight back.

To their shock, the two just happened to be Sarah and Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy"!

"Damn it, are you kidding me?" groaned Tazz.

"I knew the Authority wouldn't stop!" J.R. groaned also.

"Oh for the love of pete, Sarah and Jimmy are coming!" Cole cried out.

"Security better get down here!" said Tazz.

Apparently, Bubba Ray weren't exactly pleased at what the two did to Naruto.

"We might have some company here." J.R. said, tapping Cole on the shoulder.

"I don't think Bubba Ray Dudley doesn't like having those two brats in this ring, and neither do we!" Cole shook his head.

It didn't take too long for Sarah and Jimmy to turn around and see Bubba Ray Dudley having an angry look on his face.

And even though Jimmy was scared at the sight of him, Sarah looked a bit brave and fearless in front of the ECW legend. After forming a silent gulp, Sarah turned to Jimmy in their time of need.

"Let's go after him, Jimmy!" Sarah said to Jimmy.

"If you say so!" Jimmy gulped to Sarah.

After nodding to each other, both Sarah and Jimmy decided to charge at them, only for Bubba Ray to stop them by holding their foreheads.

"Well, talk about a roadblock!" Tazz chuckled.

"They're not having any effect on Bubba!" shook J.R.'s head.

With a helpless Jimmy and Sarah trapped by his palms, Bubba Ray picked both of them up and sent a message to them.

"You two are going through the tables!" He told the two.

After giving them that dire warning, Bubba Ray set both Sarah and Jimmy down, only for Naruto to unleash a discus clothesline on Jimmy and Helena to blast Sarah in the face with a Codebreaker!

"They both had it coming, Cole!" Tazz said to Michael.

"They're getting their just desserts for coming out when they had no rights at all!" Cole said to Tazz.

It wasn't very long until Sabu decided to come over and help his fellow ECW buddy. It was very clear that he and Bubba Ray Dudley had something on their mind.

"Sabu... GET THE TABLES!" Bubba said to Sabu.

With the crowd immediately going ape-s*** wild, Sabu went right through the ropes and went under the apron, immediately pulling out what seemed to be the longest table there ever is.

But that wasn't all. Sabu also seemed to pull out some matches and a lighter to boot. Apparently, this was gonna get bad for Sarah and Jimmy.

"Oh no. Sarah and Jimmy better retreat if they can!" J.R. gulped.

"Its way too late for them JR, I believe that it'll be the end for them!" Tazz shook his head.

"Sabu's brought the tables into the ring, I think I may have a real good idea what's going to happen!" Cole nodded.

Sabu took his time and set up the tables, before dousing them with lighter fluid.

And with both having separate lighters in hand, both Sabu and Bubba Ray lit both tables on fire, much to the horror of the commentators!

"Oh my god..." J.R. gulped again.

"Holy s**t!" gasped Tazz.

"The tables are on fire, this could be bad!" Cole gulped too.

Seeing the flames go high, both Helena and Naruto lifted both Sarah and Jimmy in powerbomb position and slammed them down through the flaming wood, causing a shockwave of cheers all throughout Chicago and throughout the commentators as well!

"GOOD GAWD! GOOD FRICKIN' GAWD IN HEAVEN, THEY'RE BURNING!" J.R. shrieked in terror!

"OH MY F****N' GAWD!" Cole cried out.

"HOLY S***!" Tazz said again.

"Imagine the burns going all throughout their body!" Cole grimaced.

Both Sarah and Jimmy had cried loudly from the pain, shrieking as their skin was sizzling from the flaming table.

However, before their skin could sizzle more, fire extinguishers were being blown all around them. It was definitely worth a first degree burn from their point of view.

"Thank goodness we got help!" J.R. sighed out of relief.

"You've said it; I thought for sure that those brats would burn to death!" Tazz nodded.

As the EMTs all rushed over to get both Sarah and Jimmy out of there, the excited crowd that were busy chanting 'ECW' over and over again, all turned to the stage once more to find out which entrant would enter next in the Rumble.

"We got our next entrant coming! Who will it be?" Cole said, pointing to his stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #135: Wesley Blake**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with blonde hair and dressed up in Iron Man inspired tights (I believe) came out to quite a negative response from the crowd, who to be honest, didn't look too happy to see him.

"Whoa, Matthew McCona-whats-his-name in! I love this guy!" Tazz gasped in amazement.

"Wrong person, Tazz. Although he looks close to resembling him." J.R. shook his head.

"Coming in at #135 from NXT is Wesley Blake!" replied Cole.

"This man was part of a former top tag team from NXT, which unfortunately fell apart!" J.T. reminded Tazz.

"Wasn't NXT diva Alexa Bliss their manager?" asked Tazz.

"If you've ever watched NXT Tazz, she was the woman who kept them in line!" Cole answered back.

As Blake got inside, he started hitting away at Hunter, Puma, Vincent and Geoff one at a time before surprising Marco with a huge hip toss.

"Hey, he's looking fresh!" Tazz pointed out.

"Impressive start there from Wesley Blake!" nodded Tazz.

When Blake turned around however, Johnny Mundo ran right after him, flipping Blake over with a very huge hurricanrana.

"That didn't last long!" shook Cole's head.

"Johnny Mundo ends Blake's hot streak fast!" J.R. replied.

"Just like what happened with Blake's career on NXT!" smirked Tazz out of delight.

As soon as Blake got up, he turned around...

...

...

...only for Mundo to slug him right in the head a la Flying Chuck Kick!

"And another Flying Chuck Kick!" Cole exclaimed.

"He nearly took Blake's head off!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

When Blake started shaking the nerves off, Marco whipped the ex-NXT Tag Team Champion to the ropes.

And when Blake came back, Marco held onto him and nailed a sick Moonsault Side Slam for extra effect!

"Whoa, that's Trevor Lee-style, Cole!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"Amazing moonsault sides slam there by Marco!" Cole pointed out.

With the pain too intense for Blake to bear, it became quite an opportune time for Prince Puma to get on the top rope.

Using pinpoint precision, Puma flipped himself over and landed down on Blake with a thunderous 630 splash!

"Oh, a 630 Senton from the top!" J.R. gasped in amazement.

"Damn, Blake already entered the match not too long ago and he isn't getting a break!" Tazz shook his head.

"Not at all Tazz, there are no breaks in the Mega All Star FanFiction Royal Rumble!" Cole shook his head also.

The worst was far yet over for Blake.

Wasting no time at all, Johnny Mundo went right to the turnbuckles and flipped himself over in a corkscrew motion, hitting Blake with a Fin Del Mundo!

"Fin Del Mundo, baby!" Tazz smirked again.

"Johnny Mundo is unloading on Wesley Blake!" J.R. reminded everybody.

Knowing that Mundo had done enough damage to Wesley Blake, he had decided to take the trash out.

So with the help of Prince Puma and Marco Diaz, they helped Blake get over the rope and onto the floor, immediately eliminating him.

"And there he goes!" stated Cole.

"Kid failed to get out of the startin' gates here." Tazz replied.

"He sure didn't last long in this match!" J.R. shook his head.

 **120th Elimination: Wesley Blake; Eliminated by: Johnny Mundo, Prince Puma and Marco Diaz; Duration: 0:39**

After Blake painfully left ringside, MacArthur was busy stomping a mudhole on Sabu around the lower left corner, turning the suicidal ECW legend's chest into a placemat.

"Look at this firecracker goes, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"MacArthur's unloading those stomps to Sabu!" Cole exclaimed.

After softening him up, MacArthur raced to the other corner and back again, nailing Sabu with a rolling senton cannonball!

"And MacArthur picks up a strike!" J.R. stated.

"Sabu better figure out a way out of this, otherwise he could be going out!" Tazz said to J.R.

As Sabu tried to get his senses back from the attack, the Rumble clock had lit up the stage yet again, therefore bringing in yet another entrant to enter the matchup.

"It's just about time to check up on our next entrant here!" Cole reminded everyone again.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #136: Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

After the crowd heard the sound of the buzzer, out came a blonde haired girl with a teal dress shirt, purple and orange stocking, purple boots, devil horn headband and two hearts sticking out of her cheeks.

With her signature magic wand in hand, the next entrant let out of pyro of fireworks coming from out of the wand, bringing in some oohs and ahhs from the crowd.

"It's safe to say things just got a little weird and a little wild!" J.R. said to Cole.

"No question about it JR, coming out next is Star Butterfly from Disney's hit cartoon show, _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_!" Cole nodded.

"She looks like she can be Sailor Moon's daughter almost!" Tazz replied.

Seeing what Vincent Valentine was doing to Marco Diaz with that Rear Naked Choke, Star Butterfly rushed to ringside via sprinting.

And once she got there, she surprised Valentine with a running low dropkick to the face!

"And Star Butterfly slides home with that dropkick!" Cole exclaimed.

"She saved her friend Marco for the moment!" J.R. sighed in relief.

As Marco was trying to catch his breath from the submission hold, Star helped Marco back up to his feet, forcing him to sigh in relief now that his best friend finally entered the match and help him out.

"You okay there, Marco?" Star said, checking up on him.

"Never... better." Marco nodded before seeing someone approach Star from behind. "Star, watch out!"

Suddenly, Star looked behind her to see Vincent Valentine come at them with a double lariat.

But using their combined smarts, the two ducked down and responded back with a huge double superkick to Valentine's face!

"Oh, yikes!" Tazz jumped out of his seat.

"Double superkick there from Star and Marco!" pointed out Cole.

"I think we know that those two will be focusing on working together 'til they are the final two!" replied J.R.

Shelton Benjamin tried to go after them, but the two managed to catch him with a double arm wrench and a double hip toss before ending their sequence with a double elbow drop/kip-up.

"Great teamwork by Star and Marco!" Cole exclaimed.

"Star and Marco definitely taking a page out of the Rockers' playbook!" J.R. exclaimed too.

"Those two are considered favorites to win!" Cole reminded J.R.

"A team like those two, I believe a lot of people would!" Tazz nodded in unison.

As soon as the two saw Bubba Ray Dudley trying to attempt a powerbomb on Ally Dawson, both Star and Marco leapt in the air and blasted Bubba Ray with a huge double dropkick!

"A big double dropkick by the duo!" Cole pointed out.

"Those two are definitely showing their kicks tonight!" nodded J.R.

As soon as both Marco and Star got up, the two didn't notice MacArthur flying at both Star and Marco with a middle rope diving shoulder block.

Before the two could even try to react, MacArthur nailed the move perfectly, knocking both Star and Marco down for the time being.

"Ooooh, I have to digress, J.R.!" Tazz hissed painfully.

"MacArthur hits that diving shoulder block, taking Star and Marco down!" Cole pointed out again.

Sabu then charged back at MacArthur, trying to get her near the ropes.

Using her smarts though, the police cadet lowered down the ropes, sending Sabu over the top rope, but managed to remain on the apron.

"Sabu's going out!" Cole hollered.

"I doubt it, that table Sabu set up is preventing that!" Tazz shook his head.

Sabu tried to strike MacArthur, but the Cadet nailed the suicidal ECW legend right in the face.

And then, she proceeded to grab him right by the neck. Knowing they were close to a table at ringside, MacArthur thought up an idea.

"This is bad." gulped Cole.

"Sabu could be done for!" J.R. stated.

"Oh no, this can be good at all!" Tazz gulped as well.

Lifting up Sabu right by her hand, MacArthur crashed him down right to the table, eliminating him from the Rumble altogether!

"Oh mah gawd! Good gawd!" J.R. shrieked in terror.

"He's broken in half! I repeat, he's broken in half!" Cole shouted.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Tazz gulped.

"Sabu's eliminated in the Rumble... permanently!" Cole nodded out.

"And if possible, MacArthur might have ended Sabu's wrestling career!" J.R. nodded too.

 **121st Elimination: Sabu; Eliminated by: MacArthur; Duration: 13:30**

After the EMTs had rushed over to Sabu's side, Prince Puma snuck out of nowhere and lifted MacArthur up over the top rope, but just like everyone else, she managed to remain on the apron.

"He's out, Cole." Tazz stated.

"Look again, Tazz." J.R. pointed out before reminding him, "And it's a 'she'!"

"MacArthur's not out, she's on the apron!" Cole shook his head.

As Puma looked across his shoulder to see MacArthur still on the apron, Puma swung as hard as he could, but only for MacArthur to catch his attack and counter with a big brutal headbutt!

"That didn't help." J.R. shook his head also.

"MacArthur saved herself there!" Tazz exclaimed.

After she swatted Prince Puma away like a fly, the cadet got back in the ring.

But once she did though, Helena Douglas went up top and crashed down on MacArthur with a John Cena leg drop over the head!

"Bombs away!" Cole hollered.

"My gawd, a big leg drop from the top rope!" J.R. gulped.

"That'll definitely knock MacArthur down a peg." stated Tazz.

However, Helena and Prince Puma had decided to team up in order to get MacArthur out, but they weren't having much luck.

Just to keep herself in the ring, MacArthur slid her legs through the middle ropes, making it very easy for her to keep herself in the ring.

"Both Helena and Puma trying hard as they can to get the cadet out!" J.R. pointed out.

"They're gonna need some help here though." Cole replied.

Luckily for Helena and Puma, Hunter, Johnny, Vincent, Ally and Shelton all came in to help out.

After only ten minutes of trying and trying and trying, MacArthur felt her body tumble over the top ropes and onto the floor, ending her Rumble prematurely to a surprising mixed ovation from the Chicago crowd.

"Hey, she's gone!" Tazz shrieked.

"What in the world?" J.R. gasped.

"Oh my god, MacArthur has been eliminated!" Cole gasped too, but loudly.

"I'm off the edge of my frickin' seat, Cole!" Tazz hollered to Cole.

"The city of Chicago is in shock as we are!" J.R. replied.

"Well, that puts an end to MacArthur, but a great performance none to less!" Cole exclaimed.

 **122nd Elimination: MacArthur; Eliminated by: Helena Douglas, Prince Puma, Hunter Huntsman, Johnny Mundo, Vincent Valentine, Ally Dawson and Shelton Benjamin; Duration: 18:47**

As MacArthur was slowly starting to pick himself up to a standing ovation, the crowd yet again for the umpteenth time turned to the stage to check out the next entrant's arrival in the match!

"You gotta give it for MacArthur, but we gotta move on! Who's up next?" asked the former ECW alumnist.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #137: Falco Lombardi (StarFox)**

As the buzzer blared out, an anthropomorphic blue-feathered, red-throated caracara dressed up in a red jumpsuit, white jacket and white boots came down via his personal arwing, landing right on the stage.

His entrance really brought out a big ovation from Soldier Field, being impressed by this bird-like individual already.

"What an amazing entrance!" J.R. gasped in amazement.

"It should be, knowing that it's Falco Lombardi from the Nintendo game, _StarFox_!" Cole nodded.

"This Falcon looks fired up, Cole!" Tazz nodded too.

Before Falco could even step inside the ring, he saw a very busty blonde fangirl waving at him from ringside while jumping up and down.

Smirking in delight, Falco pulled out a pen from his jacket and signed the hot girl's shirt picture perfectly. And if that wasn't enough, he even got a kiss on the lips from the luscious female fan itself!

"Whoa, talk about luck there!" Tazz chuckled.

"It seems Falco's got some female followers at ringside!" J.R. chuckled.

"That reminds us of The Godfather, almost!" nodded Cole.

After he was finished signing, Falco got inside the ring and started flooding Shelton Benjamin with Daniel Bryan-style kicks before ending his little 4-hit combo with a leaping back kick straight to the Gold Standard's face.

"Falco is starting strong so far." J.R. replied.

"He's giving Benjamin those Daniel Bryan kicks!" Tazz pointed out.

Bubba Ray Dudley tried to get his hands on him, but Falco saw him coming and greeted him with a spinning heel kick.

While Bubba Ray was on his knees, Falco ran to the ropes and back again, greeting the Dudley boy yet again with a sliding basement dropkick to the face!

"And another combination done well by Mr. Lombardi." Cole nodded.

"Falco's bringing out those kicks of his!" J.R. pointed out.

After he got back up, Naruto ran in after Falco, immediately trapping him with a flurry of hard punches.

The Leaf Ninja's hits forced Falco to get cornered around the turnbuckle, keeping the anthromorphic bird grounded.

"Well, that momentum didn't last very long." Tazz shook his head.

"Naruto ends it for Falco!" Cole exclaimed.

As Falco was on his ass, Naruto went right to the other corner and back again, rushing right after Falco.

But before he could strike him down...

 _*BAAAAAM!*_

Vincent Valentine leveled Naruto with a clothesline, flipping his whole entire body over!

"Oh gosh!" J.R. gasped loudly.

"Holy fu- did you see that, Cole!" Tazz gasped as well.

"I wish I didn't, but I did!" shook Cole.

"A clothesline all the way from hell by Vincent Valentine!" J.R. pointed out.

"He might have taken Naruto's head off!" Tazz nodded.

Naruto soon found himself getting up to his knees, trying to shake some of the nerves off from that lariat.

But before he could, Falco ran right back to him and connected with a Shining Wizard to the noggin!

"Ohhh, good night!" J.R. cringed a little.

"A shining wizard straight to Naruto by Falco!" Cole exclaimed.

"That could take out Naruto for good!" Tazz exclaimed too.

While Naruto was lying on the mat nearly unconscious, Ally Dawson was at the ropes, trying so hard to push Hunter Huntsman over the top and onto the floor. Hunter managed to keep himself in, locking those fists tightly onto the ropes for leverage.

"We got a process going." Cole pointed out once more.

"Ally could do in her first elimination here." Tazz reminded Cole.

"This could be the end for Hunter Huntsman!" gulped J.R.

Before she could finally get the chance to eliminate Hunter Huntsman over and out, she felt her skirt getting tugged by someone else's hands, namely Geoff.

With just the power of his hand...

 _*RIIIIIIIIP!*_

Geoff ripped her skirt off, revealing Ally's pink panties that had a picture of Austin Moon's face on the front!

"Whoooooo, we got panties, Cole!" Tazz hollered with a smile.

"My gawd, Geoff just ripped off Ally's skirt!" cringed a grossed out J.R.

"Is that... Austin Moon's face that Ally's got on?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"Hahahaha, I wonder how she got that on her panties?" Tazz laughed at Ally's expense.

"Would you not be a perv at this time, Tazz?" J.R. snapped at Tazz.

As Tazz was ignoring JR's comments for the time being, Ally slowly looked down to see her skirt ripped off in front of her.

Without any warning, she screamed like a loud airhorn, just running throughout the ring in circles much to the delight of the male fans watching at ringside. While she was still running, Star Butterfly came out of nowhere and chucked a skirtless Ally Dawson over the top rope and onto the floor, getting her eliminated from the match!

"Aw man, now she's gone!" Tazz groaned.

"Star Butterfly took advantage and eliminated Ally Dawson!" Cole exclaimed.

"That was just a despicable thing that Geoff did to Ally!" scowled J.R., who was disgusted by Geoff's actions.

"And in the process, it cost her the match deeply!" nodded Tazz.

 **123rd Elimination: Ally Dawson; Eliminated by: Star Butterfly; Duration: 8:39**

As the crowd responded with "Yes" chants all over, Ally attempted to cover herself as she walked up the ramp.

When she did though, she sneered at Geoff who started swinging her skirt around like a hooligan.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU CREEP!" Ally shouted at Geoff angrily.

"Hey, I had to get Bridgette something for our anniversary! Thanks for the gift!" Geoff hollered back at her.

"Something tells me Austin's not gonna like that." shook Cole's head.

"I can guarantee that Geoff will regret his actions, one way or the other!" J.R. nodded.

"I thought that was funny, guys!" Tazz said with a laugh.

"Well, to some people, yes." said an unamused J.R.

While Geoff was still laughing it up, Marco Diaz took a hold of the party guy's hat and pulled it down, making Geoff blind for the moment!

"Now that's real funny, Tazz!" Cole chuckled.

"I agree with that one!" J.R. chuckled as he nodded.

"Eh, Geoff's was funnier than that." Tazz replied, feeling unamused.

As soon as he lifted his hat back up, Geoff turned around...

...

...

...only for Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly to unload on him with a Double Superkick, making him let go of Ally's skirt!

"I'm afraid Geoff won't be laughing anymore!" J.R. shook his head.

"You've got that right, JR!" Cole nodded.

"Looks like karma kicked Geoff in the head!" J.R. pointed out.

As Geoff got himself trapped in LaLa Land for a minute, the Rumble clock lit up once more, giving way to yet another entrant to enter the matchup.

"We got another entrant coming through. Who is it?" asked Tazz.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #138: Rob Van Dam**

With the song "One of a Kind" by Breaking Point playing throughout the entire Soldier Field, the signature pyro had blasted throughout the stage as a man with a brown ponytail and dressed in a blue/orange tye-dye singlet came running down the aisle to rip-roaring cheers from the fans.

"This Rumble just got turned into the Whole Dam Show!" J.R. pointed out.

"Coming in at #138 is the one-of-a-kind Rob Van Dam!" Cole exclaimed.

"Aw yeah, here comes the whole damn show himself!" Tazz said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"That's what I just said, Tazz." J.R. said to Tazz.

After being flooded by "RVD" chants, Rob Van Dam got inside the ring and charged at Naruto Uzumaki with a running shoulder block to the turnbuckle.

And then after doing a flashy backflip, he launched himself towards the future Hokage with yet another shoulder block!

"RVD putting on a show here so far." Cole replied.

"He's starting off smooth!" Tazz nodded.

After Naruto went down for the time being, RVD went back to the turnbuckles and flipped himself over, nailing Uzumaki with a huge split-legged Moonsault!

"Excellent split-legged Moonsault!" J.R. exclaimed.

"RVD's taking it to Naruto!" Cole exclaimed as well.

Before he could even get a chance to take a breath, Star Butterfly came running out of nowhere, getting RVD with a bulldog while at the same time leveling Naruto with a jumping leg drop!

"Well, that's insane!" Tazz gasped in amazement.

"Star Butterfly takes both men down!" J.R. cried out.

Meanwhile, as Star Butterfly continued to build up momentum, Hunter Huntsman tried to attempt a body slam on Falco Lombardi.

Luckily, Falco managed to slip off of Hunter real easily and connect with a reverse STO, followed by wrapping his calf muscle around Hunter's neck for a Koji Clutch!

"The Koji Clutch! Falco's got it locked in!" Cole hollered out.

"Even though submissions don't count, you can be sure Falco's gonna make him limp enough to be thrown over!" Tazz reminded Cole again.

"That's for sure; it could be the end for Hunter!" J.R. nodded.

Hunter was getting so close to having his entire oxygen get rid of him the longer Falco held onto the hold.

But before he could even thinking of blacking out, Hunter found the strength to fight out by leveling Lombardi with punches upside the head.

"He's gonna break out of it, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Hunter's fighting his way out, but can he get Falco off him?" asked Cole.

After only a few punches, Falco finally let go of Hunter for the time being.

As soon as he got up to his feet, Helena Douglas rushed in and leveled Lombardi with a very big Fameasser!

"Helena with that slam dunk of a move!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Boom, that took the wind right out of him!" Tazz snickered.

After Falco became knocked out completely from that move, Johnny Mundo was trying so hard to lift up Prince Puma at the turnbuckle for a huge super back suplex.

Using his good feet though, Puma locked his legs around the turnpost, leaving Mundo unable to lift him up.

"Prince Puma is in dire straits here." Cole replied.

"Mundo's trying so hard to lift him up, but can't do it!" shook Tazz's head.

"Puma's fighting his way out, preventing Mundo from a superplex!" J.R. stated.

Mundo tried hard to suplex him again, but once more, Puma held on to the ropes.

While the parkour specialist tried yet again to lift Puma up, Marco dashed right at Mundo and nailed him with a reverse hurricanrana off the top rope, forcing Mundo to land squarely on top of his head!

"Oh my frick-!" Tazz gasped out of nowhere.

"Marco Diaz from behind!" cringed J.R.

"I think Mundo landed squarely on his head!" Cole gulped in fear.

"I hope his neck ain't broken from that impact! That was horrible to see!" Tazz gulped too.

"It sure was, Johnny Mundo will need to have his neck looked over after this!" J.R. nodded.

With Mundo hanging onto his neck intensely, Marco looked up to Puma who was still at the top rope.

Marco tried to get his hands all over Puma with a back suplex of his own, but Prince Puma managed to slug him right on the face with a back elbow, stunning him for the moment!

"Looks like Marco failed big time on that." Tazz cringed a little.

However, Prince Puma didn't notice Star Butterfly sneaking behind him and hopping onto his shoulders.

"Now look at this, Star Butterfly is behind Puma stalking her prey!" Cole pointed out.

"This can't be good for the former Lucha Underground Champion!" J.R. shook his head.

With Puma trying to hold on tight, Star Butterfly did the same move that Marco did by pulling out a huge reverse hurricanrana from the top rope!

The only difference was that Puma had landed stomach first onto the mat, making it less dangerous than Mundo's landing.

"I'm afraid you're right, JR." Tazz gulped while nodding.

"Puma hits stomach first on the mat!" Cole pointed out.

"Somebody get a spatula and pour some syrup on him." chuckled Tazz.

"This isn't a grill, Tazz!" J.R. snapped at Tazz.

"Where's your head at?" Cole growled at Tazz too.

As both men were slapping their own forehead out of Tazz's own stupidity, the entire crowd yet again looked over to the entrance stage, feeling in total anticipation of who would be the next entrant entering the match.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm psyched for the next entrant coming!" Tazz said, pointing at the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #139: Jill Valentine (Resident Evil)**

After the buzzer sounded, a woman with short hair and dressed up in her S.T.A.R.S. outfit came out as always to another stellar ovation from the crowd.

"One of Resident Evil's finest has joined in the 2nd All-Star Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed.

"The next entrant at #139 is Jill Valentine from _Resident Evil_!" Cole reminded everyone watching at home.

"I thought it was Marcy from _Married... With Children_." replied Tazz.

"Oh gawd Tazz, are you that stupid?" J.R. groaned at Tazz.

"Have you ever watched those _Resident Evil_ movies?" Cole asked Tazz.

"Is that a trick question?" Tazz raised an eyebrow.

As both Cole and J.R. sat in disarray of Tazz's sanity once more, Jill entered the ring and delivered elbow shots to both Geoff and Bubba Ray before nailing Shelton Benjamin with a harsh roaring elbow to the face!

"Jill starting off strong like everyone is so far!" Cole pointed out.

"She's already taken three guys down!" J.R. stated.

Marco Diaz tried to swing away at her, but Jill managed to duck down.

And then, she lifted up Marco, slamming him down with a back suplex!

"Impressive back suplex!" smirked Tazz.

"Jill is showing everybody in the ring what she's made of!" Cole nodded.

However, one back suplex wasn't enough for Jill.

Still holding Marco tightly, Jill lifted him up and slammed him down for a second back suplex!

"She got him again!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Is she gonna go for a third one?" asked Tazz.

With Marco already exhausted from the back suplex, Jill attempted to lift him up for one more.

But before she could get him off her feet, Star Butterfly held Marco down and greeted Jill with a huge forearm!

"I'm thinking that's a no." shook Cole's head.

"Star comes in to help Marco out!" J.R pointed out.

"That ends Jill's roll!" Tazz stated.

Feeling the urge to double team, both Marco and Star whipped Jill to the ropes, attempting to hit a double clothesline.

But Jill managed to duck down. And as she ran back, she blasted both Star and Marco with a leaping double clothesline in return!

"Good night!" Tazz smirked.

"A double clothesline from Jill, reversing the double team!" Cole pointed out too.

Meanwhile, Rob Van Dam was taking it to Hunter Huntsman in the corner.

In fact, he was suffocating the nature punk with a foot to the face, suffocating him long enough for Hunter to sit down on his ass.

"Talk about foot-to-mouth disease." J.R. replied.

"That'll leave a bad taste in Hunter's mouth!" nodded Tazz.

As Hunter remained unconscious, Rob Van Dam managed to gaze at a chair sitting far away from the ring.

With a smirk, Rob Van Dam went right over to the steel chair and lodged it straight across the face of Hunter.

"Oh man, I would hate to be Hunter right now." Cole gulped.

"When he places that chair around his opponents' face, you know something bad's about to happen!" Tazz reminded Cole firsthand.

"Van Dam's taking Huntsman to the extreme!" J.R. exclaimed.

And Extreme he was, indeed.

RVD then got through the ropes and climbed up to the other corner, staring at Hunter Huntsman far away with the chair still lodged in his face. After being energized by the "RVD" chants in at ringside, Van Dam leapt from the turnbuckle and flew far away, nailing Hunter right in the face with a huge Van Daminator!

"Van Daminator! He nails the Van Daminator!" Cole yelled out.

"Hunter's in need of a dentist for that one!" J.R. cringed.

"No kidding JR, RVD is one hell of a competitor when it comes to Royal Rumbles!" Tazz nodded.

"There's no questioning that, RVD has been in 8 Royal Rumbles plus last year's Mega All-Star FanFiction Royal Rumble!" Cole nodded as well.

The impact of that Van Daminator had knocked Hunter out completely out of the match.

Still unconscious from that hit, Rob Van Dam decided to get Hunter over the top rope, but only for a while concerning Hunter still had some grip left on the ropes.

"He's out, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Check your glasses there, Tazz." Cole said to Tazz.

"I can't believe this kid's hangin' on despite that Van Daminator!" cried out Tazz.

"Hunter's still in this match, barely hanging in there!" J.R. nodded.

However, it wasn't for long.

After he caught Rob Van Dam with a stun gun, Hunter Huntsman decided to do the foolish thing by going up on top. While he was on top though, Vincent Valentine came running in and nailed Hunter with a vicious Helluva Kick, knocking Huntsman out to the point where he was sent falling to the floor, eliminating him from the match!

"Oh, holy-!" Tazz gasped.

"What a huge shot by Vincent!" cried out J.R.

"Hunter just got eliminated!" Cole reminded everybody.

"Ya gotta give it up to Hunter. That kid put up one hell of a fight." Tazz applauded.

"He sure had a hell of a performance, and the city of Chicago agrees!" J.R. nodded.

 **124th Elimination: Hunter Huntsman; Eliminated by: Vincent Valentine; Duration: 34:38**

After Hunter left to a stellar ovation from the fans, Falco Lombardi took the skirt that Geoff had ripped off from Ally and put it all over the party guy's head, making him run around in circles like an idiot much to the fans's laughter!

"Hey, check that out, Cole!" pointed out Tazz.

"Talk about karma, Falco is making Geoff regret his actions!" Cole nodded.

However, Geoff came to stop when Prince Puma nailed him with a superkick.

And before he party guy could go down, Falco shut him up with a reverse DDT!

"Excellent combo from both Puma and Falco!" J.R. exclaimed.

Once Falco had turned right around, Johnny Mundo came running in out of nowhere, hitting Falco with a flying chuck kick to the face.

"Mundo right out of nowhere with that kick!" Cole cried out.

"Huh, I guess Mundo's quite a quick healer, it seems!" Tazz chuckled a little.

"That flying chuck did some damage to Falco's beak!" J.R. nodded.

With Falco holding his beak uncontrollably, the rest of the crowd all turned to the stage once more to check out the next entrant coming out next in the match!

"This Rumble's getting intense, gentleman! Who will be the next entrant?" Cole spoke in anticipation.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

After the buzzer sounded, the entire stadium lights started dimming down, which was soon followed by demonic noises coming throughout Soldier Field. The rest of the commentators were (to be honest) quite confused on where the sound was coming from.

"Yikes, is someone possessed or somethin'?" asked Tazz.

"Whoever is coming out sounds like they've come back from the dead!" J.R. shrugged.

"I can be sure of that!" Cole nodded.

However, the three all looked to the stage and found a ring of fire being lit across the entrance way.

All of a sudden, a guy with blonde hair, fangs, draped white shirt, black tights and boots started popping out of the stage with his signature red goblet full in blood in hand. This entrant managed to get a good pop while the people swayed to the entire theme song as one.

"I guess I was right!" J.R. guessed correctly.

"One of the cult figures in the Attitude Era is in the Rumble. It's Gangrel!" Cole pointed out.

"Oh man, the bizarre vampire has risen from the dead and he's seeking vengeance!" Tazz pointed out too!

 **Entrant #140: Gangrel**

After he stepped out of the fire, he simply walked to the aisle, basically taking his time to get to the ring.

It would be a good fifteen seconds until he would finally make it to the ring. Before he could make it in, he started drinking out of the goblet and started spitting fake blood for good effect.

"He's looking very blood thirsty here." Cole stated.

"The competitors in the ring better watch their backs, especially about Gangrel!" J.R. warned everyone.

As he threw his goblet away, he entered the ring right away, surprising Shelton Benjamin and Naruto Uzumaki with two right hands before shutting up Star Butterfly with a trapping suplex.

"Hey, my man's startin' off strong!" Tazz pointed out.

"Gangrel's showing everybody his vampire side!" Cole exclaimed.

Once Star Butterfly got back up, Gangrel kicked her right in the gut and trapped her in a front facelock, only to plant her face down with an Impaler DDT!

"And he hits that Impaler DDT!" J.R. pointed out as well.

After that, Marco came running in and started hitting Gangrel one by one.

Just like an MMA boxer, Marco started busting up Gangrel's good vampire face from left to right with fist shots.

"Look at this kid goes, Cole!" Tazz pointed out also.

"Definitely didn't like the way what Gangrel was doing to Star Butterfly." J.R. shook his head.

"Marco is showing Gangrel what he's made of here!" Cole stated.

While Gangrel started flinching, Marco tried to slow the vampire down with a cross armbar, hoping that he would break Gangrel's arm off his body.

Unfortunately, Marco would only have it for a short time as Gangrel started unloading some shots to Marco's face in order to break free from the hold!

"This is looking like an MMA fight here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Gangrel fought his way back in this fight!" Tazz exclaimed also.

"He's showing everyone that he's still formidable." Cole replied.

Meanwhile, as Marco and Gangrel continued their brawl, Helena Douglas was busy trying to get Prince Puma over the top rope, but with surprisingly good results. She managed to get him upside down to the point where Puma was only holding right around the middle ropes with leverage.

"Hold up. Upset city coming!" Tazz pointed out.

"Prince Puma is close to elimination!" J.R. reminded everyone.

While she was still attempting to eliminate him, Falco Lombardi looked right at Helena bending over in return.

With a smirk, he decided to put his feathery hands to good use by squeezing her rump hard, surprising her at the moment.

"OH MY!" gasped Cole.

"Hahahahahahahaha, Falco got some Helena Booty!" Tazz laughed boisterously.

Holding her booty in embarrassment, Helena turned around, only to see Geoff standing in her way.

Apparently, Falco ended up pushing Geoff in his place so he made sure it was Geoff who the one was playing a round of assgrab.

"How dare you grasp me?" Helena scowled at the party boy.

"Oh lord, Falco switched himself up with Geoff!" J.R. gulped.

"Geoff's gonna be in for something he didn't do!" Cole nodded.

Before Geoff could defend himself...

 _*SMACK!*_

Helena had slapped Geoff so hard; it ended up being a total ear-rape to J.R.'s entire ears!

"OH GOSH!" shrieked J.R.

"OH S**T!" shouted Tazz.

"Oh my lord!" Cole gasped.

"I think that slap made J.R. deaf!" Tazz pointed out.

Geoff tried to recover from that slap, but Helena wasn't letting him.

Rubbing it as hard as he could, Helena hopped on his shoulders and sent her knees driving across Geoff's back with a big backstabber!

"The backstabber!" said Cole.

"Geoff's gettin' karma handed to him the hard way!" J.R. exclaimed.

"No kidding, but he didn't pinch Helena's ass!" Tazz shook his head.

As Helena got back up to her feet, Rob Van Dam came in and hit her with a running rolling leg to the face.

"RVD comin' through!" J.R. pointed out.

"Van Dam out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed.

"That caught Helena by surprise!" Tazz also exclaimed.

The punishment then got worse for the Dead or Alive fighter.

While she was down, RVD started to run back and forth the ropes, only to perform a somersault and then a leaping rolling senton all over a fallen Helena in return!

"And there comes the Rolling Thunder!" Cole replied.

"An impressive one to say the least!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

With Helena spazzing out a bit from the move itself, the Rumble clock lit up once again, indicating another entrant was about to enter the Rumble match at the count of ten.

"I'm still feeling psyched up, Cole! We got our next number coming!" Tazz rubbed his hands in anticipation again.

 **Can't believe this also took a very long time to do, but at least I finally got it done and ready for you all to enjoy! Anyway, now I'm tired out from all the writing, here's the stats we have now:**

 **People still in the ring: 16**

 **People still left to go: 260**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri, Jessie Godderz, Leonard Hofstadter, Raven Queen, Casey Jones, Muscles Glasses, Josh Nichols, Kevin Owens, ODB, The Miz, Fandango, Trevor Lee, Rock Lee, Patrick Star, Apollo Crews, Leon Kennedy, Alan Harper, Ed, Brody, Rhyno, Nathan Drake, Big Show, Booker T, Fez, Wonder Woman, Uncle Ruckus, Cody Hall, Drago, Heath Slater, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ashlynn Ella, JBL, Donkey Kong, Alexis Rhodes, Monty Monogram, Danny Tanner, Tatanka, Mahabali Shera, Barney Stinson, Finn Balor, Austin Aries, Maddie Rooney, Kyle O'Reilly, Sunset Shimmer, Beck Oliver, Francis Wilkerson, Wesley Blake, Sabu, MacArthur, Ally Dawson and Hunter Huntsman**

 **Still in the ring: Bubba Ray Dudley, Dolph Ziggler, Falco Lombardi, Gangrel, Geoff, Helena Douglas, Jill Valentine, Johnny Mundo, Marco Diaz, Naruto Uzumaki, Prince Puma, Rob Van Dam, Shelton Benjamin, Son of Havoc, Star Butterfly and Vincent Valentine**

 **Well, now that's all that said and done, it's finally time for me to rest up on this post-Thanksgiving day. Next chapter will be coming soon, so stay tuned and keep on chilling. Anyway, time for some Pumpkin Pie!**


	17. The Futuristic Freakout

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and The Anime Charismatic Shady were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 17: The Futuristic Freakout**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #141: Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers)**

After the buzzer sounded off for the 139th time, the fans and commentators all noticed a group of bats hovering towards the sky and all around Soldier Field, captivating the crowd of fans out of curiosity.

"Looks like Bat migrating season came early." J.R. pointed out.

"Talk about bats indeed, entering at #141 is Morrigan Aensland from _Darkstalkers_!" Cole nodded.

And Cole was right.

Coming down the sky in a chair of bats was a teal-haired succubus dressed in a black one piece, pink stockings, black boots and black bat wings. The rest of the males in the audience all drooled at the sight of this devilish beauty, who stepped out of the bats and onto the ring, making quite a spectacular entrance in the match.

"That's an awesome entrance there, Cole!" Tazz smirked on impact.

"A lot of people mostly the guys were looking forward for Morrigan's entrance!" J.R. nodded as well.

"Indeed, she's a very impressive fighter from Capcom!" Cole nodded too.

"Hey guys, do you think that she could be related to Gangrel in a way?" Tazz asked the commentators.

"Tazz, she's a succubus, not a vampire." Cole replied to Tazz.

"I'm just saying they could both come from the demon world!" shrugged Tazz.

"Good grief Tazz, have you ever tell the difference between succubuses and vampires?" J.R. groaned.

While Tazz started to ignore the boring questions J.R. and Cole were asking them, Morrigan began going to work right away by nailing both Bubba Ray and Johnny Mundo with kicks, right before surprising Jill Valentine with a very harsh Codebreaker to the face!

"Morrigan with the Codebreaker!" Cole pointed out.

"Starting off well is this succubus!" J.R. reminded everyone.

And then Morrigan started to wrench RVD's arm in response.

While the Whole F'N Show was busy synching his arm in pain, Morrigan wrapped her arms around him, flipping him over with an exploder suplex!

"Exploder suplex, baby!" Tazz shouted.

"RVD ran into Morrigan at the wrong time!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'll tell ya, the rest of those competitors shouldn't be fooled by her curves!" J.R. exclaimed too.

"That's for damn sure, I know I wouldn't!" shook Tazz's head.

Helena Douglas was the next competitor to try to take down Morrigan, but alas, that didn't do very well.

After Morrigan blocked a dropkick, she connected with a small superkick and then blasted Helena right in the chin with an uppercut!

"Gnarly two-hit combo!" J.R. applauded.

"Did you just say 'gnarly', JR?" Tazz said, trying to hold in some laughter.

"Were you even listening, Tazz?" Cole asked Tazz sternly.

"First time I ever heard JR say 'gnarly'." Tazz replied.

"You really don't pay attention, do you?" J.R. asked Tazz also.

"Hardly." Tazz shook his head.

While the two were appalled by Tazz's stupidity, Bubba Ray Dudley was busy force-feeding Falco Lombardi with repeatable punches, hoping to nail his signature combo.

After three punches to the face, Bubba Ray both spun his arms before throwing out the devil horns signal, yelling out "Ooooooo" and blasting Falco with a big elbow!

"Impressive combo from the former ECW alumnist!" Cole shouted out.

"Bubba Ray is giving Falco a taste of extreme!" nodded J.R.

With the elbow knocking Falco right out, Bubba Ray tried to pick him up and throw him over the top rope, but Lombardi managed to put the brakes on in time, preventing his body from being chucked out of the ring!

"Hang on; Falco's puttin' on the breaks!" Tazz pointed out.

"Falco's fighting back, preventing himself from elimination!" Cole also pointed out.

While he was busy trying to eliminate Falco, Prince Puma suddenly came out of nowhere and lifted Bubba Ray off his feet and sent him over the top rope, yet still managed to remain on the apron.

Not also that, but he also managed to get a hold of Prince Puma who was trying so hard to knock or push Bubba Ray off the apron.

"Hold up, something's going on here!" J.R. hollered in panic.

"Oh man, this could be it for Bubba!" Tazz gulped.

"One of these men could be saying goodbye!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

"Yeah but right now, we've got action over the near ropes!" Tazz said, breaking away from the two men.

While Puma and Bubba where battling it out, Falco had RVD over his shoulders in attempt to chuck the former ECW champion over the ropes.

However, RVD managed to fight out of Falco's grasp by wiggling free. And then, he grabbed onto the chair just as Falco turned around and forced him to catch it, blasting him right in the head with a Van Daminator!

"He got him with that Van Daminator!" J.R. exclaimed.

The impact caused Falco to go over the top ropes, but amazingly he didn't hit the floor.

Instead, all it did was take him on the apron, remaining there until he got a full breath back in.

"Falco almost went out of the match." Cole pointed out.

"He's still hanging on, but how long will he be able to?" asked Tazz.

As soon as Falco got back to his feet, RVD decided to hit a kick to Falco, but using his quick reflexes, he grabbed RVD's foot in time. However, it proved to be a big mistake for Falco.

When he looked to the right, RVD whopped Falco in the face with his other foot, knocking him out and off the apron altogether for an elimination!

"My gawd, what an impressive kick!" J.R. cried out.

"And out goes Falco!" Cole replied.

"That sucks! I really wanted him to stay that long!" Tazz whined in defeat.

 **125th Elimination: Falco Lombardi; Eliminated by: Rob Van Dam; Duration: 4:38**

As Falco got up and left ringside in total disappointment, Morrigan was busy at the turnbuckle with Naruto Uzumaki.

Unfortunately, Naruto found himself in a stunned muffle as Morrigan started snuggling him with her own cleavage, trying to break free from her big luscious barrel-chests!

"Oh my, that's... original..." gulped Cole.

"Except Naruto isn't that easy to be interested!" shook J.R.'s head.

"What, how can you say that Naruto wouldn't be into Morrigan?" Tazz told J.R.

"Tazz, he's fighting for his life here! Remember that bounty on Naruto's head?" Cole told Tazz in return.

"If I was Naruto, I'd sure love to be trapped by those funbags!" Tazz chuckled like a horn dog.

"I'm sure a lot of guys want to, but Naruto's a different guy then that!" J.R. replied.

Morrigan had Naruto onto that hold for a few seconds until Helena came in and charged at Morrigan.

Using every part of her strength, Helena managed to flip Morrigan upside down with a huge dragon suplex!

"Boom, shut 'em down with that dragon suplex!" hollered Tazz.

"Helena coming in and showing Morrigan who's the better lady!" Cole exclaimed.

As Morrigan held onto the back of her neck in total pain, the crowd yet again turned to the stage, awaiting the next entrant to enter the Rumble match at the count of 10.

"We got a long way to go! Who will be our next entrant?" asked J.R.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #142: Ash Williams (Evil Dead)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man decked out in a blue shirt, black jeans, black boots and a chainsaw in her left arm came out to a tremendous ovation from the excited Chicago crowd attending Soldier Field.

However, he wasn't alone by the way. With him, besides his chainsaw, was a shopping can with a trashcan full of weapons.

"Hail to the king, baby! Look who's comin' to play, Cole!" Tazz pointed out in excitement.

"I can already tell by the man that's holding the chainsaw, here comes Ash Williams from _Evil Dead_!" Cole reminded Tazz.

"This is the second time this _Evil Dead_ hero has competed in the Rumble now." J.R. also reminded everyone.

"Wait, Ash already entered the rumble?" Tazz asked.

"No Tazz, Ash is- oh never mind, let's just call the match." Cole replied, trying to correct Tazz.

While the two men were busy trying to deal with Tazz's B.S. at the commentary table, Ash found himself stopped at ringside, thanks to the referees.

Before Ash could figure out what's wrong, referee Charles Robinson stepped up to him.

"You know the rules, Ash. No chainsaws means no murder." Charles told Ash.

"Oh come on, where do the rules say about not having a chainsaw?" Ash groaned at the ref.

"Looks like Charles Robinson does have a point. No deaths are involved in the match!" shook Cole's head.

"Damn right, otherwise there would be a look of dead people!" nodded J.R.

"This guy kind of reminds me of Chainsaw Charlie!" Tazz pointed out again.

Sighing in disbelief, he undid his chainsaw and dug into the garbage can.

It wasn't long before he dug out and grabbed what seemed to be a silver metal hand. Plugging that thing on tight, Ash latched it on tight and said...

"Groovy."

"What the hell is Ash doing with that?" Cole asked J.R.

"If you've watched _Army of Darkness_ Cole, you may get the point!" J.R. replied to Cole.

"I think I know what's coming next." gulped Tazz.

Before he entered the ring, he also dug into the trash can and dug out what seemed to be a paintball gun. It wasn't even his style of weaponry, but he can damn well imagine like he was holding a 12-gauge shotgun in hands though.

"Is that a paintball gun?!" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"Good gawd, this could be bad!" J.R. gulped as well.

As he finally entered the ring, he put that paintball gun to good use, getting both Geoff and Jill Valentine right in the knees before elbowing Shelton Benjamin in the face and pistol whipping him with the paintball gun!

"Damn! Ash ain't messin' around!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"He's not a man you wanna miss with!" Cole shook his head.

"I never seen someone pistol-whipped at the Rumble before!" J.R. replied to Cole.

"I don't believe anybody has!" stated Tazz.

Gangrel tried to get his hands on the gun, but Ash shot a blue paintball right in the thigh muscle.

While Gangrel went down on one knee, Ash connected with a huge snap DDT!

"Gangrel failed on that one!" Cole pointed out.

"Ash definitely caught him with that snap DDT!" J.R. said to Cole.

After he got up, he saw Helena Douglas giving out a huge 10 punch salute to Vincent Valentine at the upper right turnbuckle.

With a smirk, Ash used his paintball gun as all of a sudden...

 _ ***BOOM!***_

He had shot a purple paintball straight onto Helena's right asscheek, making her react with a big shriek!

"Oh, yikes! Right in the ass!" Tazz hissed in agony.

"That might have been a bad move! Look what happened to Geoff!" Cole reminded Tazz.

As Helena moaned in pain from that paintball shot, Johnny Mundo decided to capitalize on this opportunity by grabbing Helena from behind and chucking her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a distasteful reception from the fans.

"Wait a minute, what the hell?" Cole gasped.

"My gawd, Helena has been eliminated!" J.R. gasped as well.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" whined Tazz.

"I kid you not, Tazz. Helena is gone and out of the match!" J.R. shook his head.

 **126th Elimination: Helena Douglas; Eliminated by: Johnny Mundo; Duration: 9:29**

As Helena left ringside a bit disappointed, Naruto had dropkicked Geoff so hard, he hit the back of his neck on the turnbuckle.

Naruto saw this and decided to capitalize by grabbing around Geoff's neck, hoping to hit Sliced Bread Number 2. But with an incredible counter, Geoff managed to catch him, turning the Leaf ninja around in a Samoan Drop position!

"Check that out, Tazz!" Cole pointed out in amazement.

"He just frickin' caught him, Cole!" Tazz reacted in shock.

Still holding him in that position, Geoff decided to spin Naruto around, hitting the future Hokage with a thunderous F5!

"The F5! The F5!" Cole screamed out.

"Geoff hits Naruto with a thunderous F-5!" J.R. shouted in shock.

"I think I might have to change my favorite to him for sure!" Tazz nodded to J.R.

Meanwhile, Prince Puma started charging at Ash Williams, which unfortunately wasn't a smart move on Puma's part especially since Ash was the freshest person in the ring.

While he was keeping Ash down right by his knees, the gunslinger managed to pull the trigger, getting Prince Puma right by the boot with an orange paintball therefore startling him!

"Oh my heavens!" J.R. gasped out of horror.

"Ash caught Puma with that paintball!" Cole gulped.

"He stopped Puma for the moment!" Tazz said to Cole.

Prince Puma took a shot to Ash, but he reversed the shot as Ash took the opportunity by grabbing Puma by his head and tossing him over the top rope and onto the floor, immediately eliminating him.

"And Puma is out of there!" J.R. pointed out.

"I'll tell ya, that paintball's frickin' effective!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Sure caught us by surprise!" Cole nodded.

"You said it, Michael!" J.R. nodded too.

 **127th Elimination: Prince Puma; Eliminated by: Ash Williams; Duration: 12:50**

While Prince Puma was limping a little out at ringside, the Rumble clock up again, forcing the crowd to turn to the stage to see the next entrant come through in the match.

"We got yet another entrant coming. Who will it be?" Cole said, pointing to the entranceway.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 _ **"STAND BACK, THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!"**_

 **Entrant #143: The Hurricane**

As the crowd heard those words, they all stood up to their feet as a man with green hair, green superhero cape and a black/green getup appeared around a raucous Chicago crowd, posing like he was some kind of flashy superhero.

"We got a natural disaster comin'!" Tazz exclaimed in anticipation.

"Indeed, our next entrant is wrestling's long time super hero: The Hurricane!" Cole nodded.

"You forgot to mention the longest reigning Cruiserweight Champion of all time!" Tazz reminded Cole.

"That was after he took off the mask!" J.R. said to Tazz.

Instead of entering the ring, The Hurricane decided to pull off his inner super hero.

So he decided to climb up the top rope and as both Star Butterfly and Jill Valentine looked up, Hurricane flew up in the air and nailed a double body press on both women!

"He's flyin' right away, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"The Hurricane takes both Star and Jill down!" Cole also pointed out.

Already feeling fueled up, he then managed to put down Marco Diaz with three hard clotheslines for perfect measure.

"Hurricane's showing Marco who the real hero is in the Rumble!" J.R. replied.

"He's going strong for a start!" nodded Tazz.

With the third clothesline knocking the wind out of Marco for a bit, Hurricane raised up his hand into a palm formation for some reason.

And as Marco turned around, Hurricane placed his hand around Marco's neck, lifted him up and got him down for a chokeslam!

"What an insane chokeslam from the Hurricane!" Cole shouted out.

"He's still got his moves from the ol' days!" J.R. said to Cole.

With Marco down, Hurricane decided to show off and pose with the fans in a superhero fashion.

Unfortunately, it cost him dearly as Ash Williams took his cape and covered it all around the Hurricane, making him blind for the moment!

"Well, that's the smartest move I've ever seen!" Tazz smirked a little.

"Ash just draped the Hurricane's cape over his head!" J.R. pointed out.

"He's caught in his own cape by Ash!" replied Cole.

"He should've took it off, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole.

Luckily, The Hurricane was able to use his hurri-strength to pull Ash close to him, therefore being able to remove his own cape off of him.

"He got out of there nicely!" J.R. sighed in relief.

As soon as the Hurricane turned around though, Ash whopped the superhero good with a big uppercut!

"Yeah, but he didn't escape from that!" Tazz shook his head.

"Ash turns things around!" exclaimed Cole.

Meanwhile, Vincent Valentine was taking care of Bubba Ray Dudley at the ropes, force-feeding him chops to the chest one at a time.

"Bubba Ray trapped between a chop and a hard place!" pointed out J.R.

"Vincent has Bubba right where he wants him!" Tazz also pointed out as well.

With Bubba roughed up enough, Vincent decided to whip Bubba Ray to the other side of the ropes.

However, Bubba Ray managed to counterwhip, keaving Vincent to run instead. When he came back, Bubba Ray lifted him up while Benjamin leaped up in the air, hitting Vincent with a cutter on the way down!

"3D! 3D!" Cole shouted out.

"Bubba and Shelton just nailed a huge 3D!" J.R. said in shock.

"Normally, it's D-Von that does it with him, but Bubba Ray's changin' it up!" Tazz nodded.

Meanwhile, Jill Valentine was busy trying to lift up Morrigan Aensland for a tombstone.

After only a few seconds of trying however, Valentine managed to lift up the succubus upside down, forcing the blood to flow around her brain.

"Somebody's about to rest in peace." J.R. replied.

"Jill's looking to end Morrigan here!" Cole said to Tazz.

"Oh no, Morrigan better fight out quick!" Tazz gulped nervously.

And she was. Literally.

While Jill was struggling to keep her grip, Morrigan managed to turn her momentum over leaving Jill upside down instead in the Tombstone position!

"Look at this, Tazz!" gasped Cole.

"Morrigan with the reversal!" pointed out J.R.

With Jill now held upside down, Morrigan leapt in the air and crashed down, crushing the succubus's head with a big Tombstone!

"Tombstone connected, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What a tombstone piledriver from Morrigan!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

As Morrigan tried so desperately hard to get up, RVD looked at this situation and capitalized on it by going through the top rope.

With the succubus still on the mat, Rob Van Dam launched himself in the air, hitting her with a gigantic Five Star Frog Splash!

"There it is, the Five Star Frog Splash!" shouted Cole.

"RVD got Jill from the top there!" Tazz replied.

As both RVD and Jill clutched their ribs together, the crowd all looked to the stage yet again, checking out who would enter the next entrant in the match.

"We've got another entrant entering the Rumble now." J.R. said, pointing up to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #144: George Costanza (Seinfeld)**

After the buzzer sounded, the Seinfeld theme song started playing around Soldier Field as a middle-aged man with nearly balding hair and black wrestling singlet with white boots came out to a surprisingly negative reaction.

Just to add the scenery, the crowd all chanted "New York Sucks" at the next entrant, who looked a bit bothered by the chants itself.

"Well, it's safe to say the city of Chicago don't appreciate New Yorkers here!" Tazz shook his head.

"Well at least not with this guy!" Cole shook his head too, "Anyway, our next entrant is George Costanza from the 90's #1 hit sitcom, _Seinfeld_."

"He's getting no love from the people of Chicago!" J.R. replied.

"Can you blame them; they prefer someone from the city of Chicago!" Tazz nodded to J.R.

After thinking such second thoughts of getting into the ring, George turned to the referees who were already instructing him to get in there in the first place, mostly at Brian Stifler.

"Hey, are you sure it's safe?" George said to Brian.

"Just get into the ring!" Brian shouted to George.

Seeing the referee nod, George was given the go by entering the ring.

But as soon as he entered the ring, he came face-to-face with Gangrel, who showed his vampire-like fangs to him close-on!

"Uh-oh, he'd better run, Cole!" Tazz gulped in fear.

"George just ran into Gangrel!" Cole gulped too.

Scared and frightened to holy hell, George did the smart thing by rolling through the ropes and remaining at ringside, in safety of the vampire remaining in the ring.

Breathing in and out of fear, George stared at the camera, sharing his thoughts with his audience.

"Why in the hell did I even agree to this?" George shivered in fear.

"My thoughts exactly." J.R. nodded, agreeing with George.

"You guys can tell that Costanza's regrettin' his decision!" Tazz replied.

"That's for sure!" nodded Cole.

While George still remained at ringside, they saw Marco and Star trying so hard to eliminate Shelton Benjamin right by the ropes.

Suddenly, this gave George quite an idea in his mind.

"What's he thinking, Cole?" Tazz asked Cole.

"I believe that George's gonna do a sneak elimination!" guessed J.R.

"Like the one Fez did earlier!" reminded Cole.

With no one looking, George grabbed Shelton Benjamin's tights and with the help of Marco and Star, the three turned Benjamin over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a negative reaction (only directed to George)!

"And Benjamin is out!" J.R. pointed out.

"Oh shit, didn't see that coming!" Tazz shook his head.

"The fans didn't like that at all!" J.R. shook his head too.

 **128th Elimination: Shelton Benjamin; Eliminated by: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz; Duration: 16:28**

As Benjamin got up, an annoyed, frustrated frown was formed around his face as a result, due to the surprise elimination Costanza gave him.

Feeling a little pissed off, Shelton Benjamin pulled Costanza off the apron and nailed a hard Pay Dirt on the floor, knocking him out to the delight of the Chicago crowd!

"Oh, what a Pay Dirt!" Cole hissed out of fear.

"Serves him right for that one!" J.R. nodded in pity.

"No kidding!" Tazz nodded too.

While Benjamin left ringside with Costanza still unconscious as hell at ringside, Bubba Ray had nailed Geoff with a body slam while at the same time The Hurricane was scaling up the top rope.

And then, Bubba Ray crossed Geoff's legs from upside down, fearing the worst of what was gonna happen next to the party boy.

"I hate to see what's gonna happen to Geoff here." J.R. gulped.

"I hate to _even_ know what's coming next!" Cole shivered in fear.

But before Bubba Ray could even think of saying 'WHAZZUP', Johnny Mundo clocked Bubba Ray right in the back of the head with a superkick, forcing Geoff to roll Bubba Ray over, leaving one-half of the Dudley's legs crossed instead.

While Hurricane was thinking twice about getting down, Rob Van Dam suddenly launched him down the mat, forcing Hurricane to crash his head towards Bubba Ray's groin painfully!

"Ohhh, drama to the groin!" hissed Tazz.

"The Hurricane went down crashing and burning right on Bubba Ray!" J.R. cried out.

Meanwhile on the outside, George Costanza got back up his feet, only for RVD to see him goofing off. The Whole Dam Show decided to settle this right away by going through the rope and took a shot to George.

He had hit Costanza hard enough for George to finally re-enter the ring. But once he did, he had unexpectedly, yet mistakenly ran into the person he never knew he'd encounter next:

A pissed off Vincent Valentine.

"Uh-oh, George." Cole said, feeling bad for a scared George Costanza.

"Good lord, he ran right into a pissed off Vincent!" J.R. shivered in horror.

George soon backed away from the nocturnal Vincent, who was approaching him very carefully to the point where Costanza definitely wanted to relieve himself in torrential fear.

However, George suddenly came to a stop when he bumped into someone from behind. He slowly turned right around to see Ash Williams cracking his knuckles at the scared Costanza.

"I think the rest of Chicago loves this!" Tazz smirked in expense.

"Costanza's in big trouble right now!" Cole pointed out.

"No doubt about it, both Ash and Vincent look like they're gonna make waste of this guy!" J.R. nodded.

And they did.

As George began turning around, Vincent snuck in a free shot against the head, followed by Ash with a shot to the face. The crowd was on their feet one at a time, seeing Costanza's head act like as a human ping-pong ball between the fists of both Vincent Valentine and Ash Williams.

"Look at them goes back and forth here." Cole pointed out again.

"This could mean the end for Costanza!" Tazz said to Cole.

And he was right, both Ash and Vincent grabbed George by his head, immediately tossing him over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him right away.

"Well, goodbye Costanza!" J.R. said, waving at Costanza.

"Sucks to be George, huh?" chuckled Tazz.

"I agree, his night is over!" Cole nodded.

 **129th Elimination: George Costanza; Eliminated by: Ash Williams and Vincent Valentine; Duration: 0:23**

After George got up, he started to leave ringside with a sad look on his face while he got up the aisle to a "Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye" chant.

Once Costanza was nowhere in sight, the crowd all turned to the stage once more to see the next entrant appear in the Rumble match.

"We're about to see another one go by! I can't wait!" Tazz pointed to the entranceway.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #145: Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass)**

As the buzzer sounded, a lean muscular teenager with emo black hair and dressed up in his usual Ashford Academy gear came out running down the aisle to a bunch of screaming fangirls, who were busy screaming their asses off for their favorite in the match so far.

"Here comes another impressive youngster from the world of anime!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Returning from last year's All-Star Rumble is Lelouch Lamperouge from _Code Geass_!" Cole reminded everyone.

"Oh, one of the most gifted characters in the anime world!" nodded Tazz.

Before Lelouch could get in the ring, he noticed the shopping cart that Ash had brought out to ringside.

Curious at first, Lelouch managed to dig inside the trash can and pulled out a Singapore cane for extra keeps!

"Uh-oh, he's got the cane!" Cole quickly gulped.

"This is not a good sign; the competitors in the ring better not turn their backs!" J.R. shook his head.

Gripping the stick hard as he could, Lelouch rushed inside the ring and started getting into business right away.

He wasted no time caning Jill Valentine, Johnny Mundo, and Naruto Uzumaki right in the ribs right before low blowing The Hurricane right by the legs!

"OHHH, that's two points!" Tazz pointed out.

"The Hurricane just got hit right in the sack!" cried out Cole.

"Without a doubt, that's very painful!" nodded J.R.

As The Hurricane started huffing and puffing in pain, Lelouch went around and wrapped the entire kendo stick around the neck, whipping Hurricane back with a White Russian Leg Sweep!

"And Lelouch with that White Russian Leg Sweep!" Cole exclaimed.

"Using the kendo stick for advantage!" Tazz nodded too.

After he got up, Lelouch grabbed his stick, hoping to find the next person to hit.

But then all of a sudden, Star Butterfly grabbed onto the stick, forcing Lelouch to battle in a mini tug-of-war for the singapore cane they were fighting for.

"Star grabs onto the stick!" J.R. pointed out.

"Looks like we have a tug-of-war right here!" Cole exclaimed once more.

"Whose gonna get the stick?" asked Tazz.

The two then started to circle all across the ring, hoping either Star or Lelouch would lose not also their footing, but their hold on the stick as well.

Finally after fighting around a good ten seconds, Lelouch finally let go of the stick, only for Star to basically swing that came from behind and literally hit someone. Star turned around and gasped in shock at the person she accidentally hit:

Marco Diaz.

"Uh-oh." Cole gulped.

"Bad move there!" J.R. nodded out of fear.

"Star, what did you hit me for?" Marco said, snapping at Star.

"I wasn't aiming for you, Marco!" Star replied out of self-defense.

"Well apparently, that's what you did!" shouted Marco.

"We could be having a throwdown here!" Tazz said to Cole while staring at the tension.

"Marco, don't let our team implode because of my mistake!" Star said, trying to reason to Marco.

"If I was Marco, I'd just let it go!" Cole replied to Tazz.

Seeing Star and Marco argue, Johnny Mundo decided to get between the two and mock them, much as an insult to injury.

"Ooooh, you're so cute when you hit me like that. I love a girl who likes it rough! HAHAHAHA!" Mundo replied, imitating Marco just to piss off Star.

"That's a little uncalled for." J.R. scowled.

"Mundo should think twice about what he said!" Tazz shook his head.

"Do you talk to Marco like that?" Star gasped at Mundo like she was offended.

"Aw, what's the matter? You gonna start crying ya baby?" Mundo sneered, mocking Star as an insult.

Both Star and Marco were not appreciated of how Mundo was making fun of them.

So while Mundo was still laughing his ass off...

 _*BOOM!*_

Both Star and Marco slugged Mundo with a double superkick!

"BOO-YEAH!" Tazz smirked.

"A double superkick from the two!" J.R. shouted out.

"Looks like Mundo got his just desserts!" Cole exclaimed.

Johnny Mundo found himself knocked out from that attack first-hand.

Noticing this, both Star and Marco took Mundo and dragged him over the top rope, but miraculously, Mundo managed to reach out on the apron.

"Mundo nearly got out of there!" J.R. pointed out.

"He's barely fighting for his life, J.R." Tazz said to J.R.

"Let's not forget gentlemen, Johnny Mundo has that parkour background that made him such a great athlete!" Cole said to both Tazz and J.R.

Both Star and Marco soon found out that Mundo was still on the apron, so the two attempted to knock him off.

However, Mundo managed to swat them away, sending them sucker punches to both their faces.

"Mundo swatting them away real easy." J.R. pointed out.

"Can Mundo use his parkour ability to save himself?" asked Tazz.

After he knocked off both Star and Marco, he saw Gangrel go after him with a huge forearm, therefore knocking the Wednesday Night Delight off. But he didn't land on the floor. Instead...

...

...

...he landed on the barricade, keeping his feet off the floor much to the amazement of fans!

"I can't believe this! Check that out!" Cole cried out in surprise.

"My gawd, Mundo just landed on the barricade!" J.R. pointed out once again.

"Whoa, he's like Spider-Man!" Tazz gasped in amazement.

"This is the same thing we saw in the 2011 Royal Rumble!" Cole said to Tazz.

"Who could ever forget that year?" J.R. shrugged.

Gangrel was shocked and amazed that someone like Mundo would pull off a near-safe elimination evasion move like that.

While he became distracted by that maneuver, Naruto Uzumaki came out of nowhere and clotheslines the vampire over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a big pop from the fans!

"The vampire's over and out, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Gangrel's gone, Gangrel has been eliminated!" Cole exclaimed as well.

 **130th Elimination: Gangrel; Eliminated by: Naruto Uzumaki; Duration: 5:48**

While Gangrel left ringside in utter shock and disappointment, Johnny Mundo was still at the barricade, trying to figure out what to do in order to get back to the ring.

As he was waiting, the crowd all gathered to stare at the entrance stage, awaiting the next entrant of the match.

"We are about to introduce the next entrant of the match!" J.R. reminded everyone.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #146: Hernandez**

As the buzzer sounded, a huge man dressed in black tights (with the "S" on them) black boots and black kneepads came out to the ring wearing the entire Puerto Rican flag around his shoulders. And not to mention a very good pop from half of the Chicago faithful as well.

"We got a Spanish Superman coming in!" Tazz pointed out.

"Here comes one-half of the former TNA Tag Team Champions and one-half of LAX, Hernandez!" Cole pointed out also.

"Hernandez is considered a favorite for matches like this!" J.R. reminded them both.

After he got in the ring, Star and Marco tried to go after him, but Hernandez easily pushed them away.

When Marco Diaz got up, he rushed at Hernandez only for the big Mexican to put Marco down on the mat with an explosive thrust spinebuster!

"Down goes Marco!" Cole hissed painfully.

"That failed for him!" J.R. nodded.

Star Butterfly was the next contestant to go after Hernandez, but she ended up eating one hell of a spinebuster for her efforts.

"Star got one as well!" said Tazz.

"Impressive opening from Hernandez!" Cole replied.

Meanwhile, Rob Van Dam was on the ropes catching his breath as Vincent Valentine soon approached him, deciding to take his opportunity for another elimination. It proved to be a bad move for Vincent though when he ran at RVD, only for the Whole Dam Show to fling the ropes down at the last second, causing Vincent to go flying over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore getting eliminated right away.

"Valentine's outta here!" Tazz shouted out.

"Huge mistake by Vincent at the end!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He ends up costing himself the Rumble in the process too!" reminded Cole.

 **131st Elimination: Vincent Valentine; Eliminated by: Rob Van Dam; Duration: 20:20**

After Vincent left ringside with a scowl on his face, Jill Valentine also made the mistake of getting into Hernandez's face.

One she got her hands on him, Hernandez got her by the neck and threw her around a good portion of the ring with a Crackerjack!

"Holy mother of gawd!" J.R. gasped in horror.

"He calls that the Crackerjack, JR!" pointed out Tazz.

"Hernandez made sure Jill didn't mess with him!" Cole replied.

It wasn't too long until Ash Williams came from behind Hernandez and started hitting Supermex with shots to the head and back.

Irritated by this sneak attack, Hernandez got Ash Williams off of him, forcing the dead-slayer to get pushed back. And once he tumbled forward...

 _*BAM!*_

Hernandez blasted Ash with a big boot!

"Boot to the face." J.R replied from that shot.

"Ash was reversed into that boot!" Tazz pointed out.

While Ash was busy ringing stars on his head, Johnny Mundo was still stuck on the barricade, basically sitting down to catch his breath while watching the match go by.

In the process, he even took a guy's drink full of Mountain Dew and sipped it up, just to fuel his body up.

"I think Mundo's making himself quite at home!" Cole stated.

"He's taking a breather to full up!" explained J.R.

"Smart strategy there by Mundo!" Tazz nodded.

After he gave the guy his drink back, he stood up, showing perfect balance on the barricade.

As soon as he got near the steel steps, he took a big giant leap and landed on the steps, making him safe from elimination!

"He sticks the landing!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Mundo's still in the match!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Whoa, that was insane right there!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

While Mundo got back in the ring, Morrigan Aensland had Naruto's forearms pinned to the mat nearly unable to escape.

The succubus then looked down to the Leaf ninja in pure seduction, thinking such naughty thoughts on what he was gonna do with him.

"I've got you right where I want you..." Morrigan whispered over to Naruto.

"Oh dear..." Cole gulped in surprise.

"Naruto's in for it now!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I wonder what Morrigan's got on her mind?" asked Tazz.

As Naruto attempted to break free, Morrigan decided to trap the ninja's face with her big chest, basically suffocating Naruto back and forth much to the delight of the male audience inside Soldier Field!

"And she does it again!" cried out J.R.

"Why does Naruto always seem to get the good stuff?" Tazz groaned out of jealousy.

"Morrigan's got Naruto right under her!" Cole said to Tazz.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Rob Van Dam came running in towards the ropes, immediately hitting Morrigan with the Rolling Thunder.

However, that move also nailed Naruto as well, killing two birds with one stone!

"Double Rolling Thunder, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"That's two for the price of one!" J.R. exclaimed.

"RVD just saved Naruto for the moment!" Cole stated.

While both Morrigan and Naruto were busy rolling around in pain, the Rumble clock had lit up once more, now bringing in another entrant to enter the matchup next!

"We got another one comin', guys! I'm stoked!" Tazz smirked in anticipation.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #147: Will Smith (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air)**

As the theme song to "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" started to play around the entire stadium, a man with a flat top, green-striped t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers came out dancing to his own entrance theme much to the enjoyment of fans.

Of course, he wasn't alone as well, knowing that the family's personal butler, Geoffrey, was also with him carrying what seems to be a water bucket.

"Hold up, wasn't Eddie Winslow eliminated already?" Tazz asked in confusion.

"That's Will Smith (the character) from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, not Eddie Winslow." Cole replied to Tazz.

"Sorry, the flat-top looked too familiar, Cole!" Tazz replied, embarrassing himself from that little identity problem.

"Will looks ready to get in this match!" pointed out J.R.

Before he could get ready to get inside the ring, Will turned to his own butler and grabbed the mouthpiece from under that cold water.

And then, he scooped up a clear plastic cup and drank up all the water left in the bucket.

"Well, it seems like it, JR!" Tazz nodded.

"That's a way to get fired up!" Cole nodded too.

After he put away the cup, Will entered the ring with flair and determination.

But after he entered, Ash Williams sucker-punched him right in the face, forcing Will to spit out the mouth-guard and making him roll under the ring to cope with the blow.

"That failed big time!" J.R. shook his head.

"Ash got him by surprise there!" pointed out Tazz.

Will soon found himself shaking the nerves from that surprising punch.

While he was trying to figure out what happened to him, his butler Geoffrey checked up on the young man.

"Are you okay, Master William?" Geoffrey said to Will.

"You're kidding? He hit like a bullet, man!" Will responds in pain.

"Will doesn't even know where he is at this time!" Cole exclaimed.

"Will he be able to get in this match?" asked Tazz.

"I think he already did, Tazz." J.R. answered to Tazz.

"My bad!" Tazz said while hitting himself out of stupidity.

After Will started to recover at ringside, Naruto had locked in a huge sleeperhold around Johnny Mundo.

Before the Shaman of Sexy could even think of passing out, a weird pale green alien and a man dressed in blue formal came out of the barricade and got into the ring, surprising Naruto with a hard forearm smashes to a bunch of raucous boos. To everyone's disbelief and anger, the two people who just happened to attack Naruto...

...

...

...was none other than Roger and Stan Smith from "American Dad".

"This again? Really?" J.R. groaned in disgust.

"It's Roger and Stan Smith from "American Dad"!" Cole shouted angrily.

"Geez, how many people did the Authority even hire for this job?!" Tazz groaned as well.

"I have no idea Tazz, and quite-frankly I don't wanna know!" shook J.R.'s head.

"Somebody get security out here, we need to get these two assholes out of here!" Cole cried out in frustration.

Before Stan and Roger could do anymore damage to Naruto, Bubba Ray, Ash, Morrigan, Geoff and RVD all came in and attacked the two corrupt Republicans.

The crowd was yet again going crazy for the beatdown that was now occurring in the ring, in which Roger and Stan were busy trying to recover. Unfortunately, the rest of the contestants in the ring were not giving them a chance to rest out.

"It's about time!" J.R. rolled his eyes in relief.

"Thank goodness the competitors came in to Naruto's aid!" Tazz sighed in relief too.

It wouldn't be long before Bubba Ray, Ash, Morrigan, Geoff and RVD all picked up Stan in a back suplex, setting up for something big.

"That's not a place where Stan wants to be!" shook Tazz's head.

"I wonder what those five have in mind?" asked J.R.

"It could be big!" nodded Cole.

Without any warning whatsoever, the five contestants all launched Stan out of the ring with a huge back suplex throw!

But the landing proved to the excruciatingly painful as Stan ended up spraining his ankle in the landing!

"Oh, yikes!" Tazz hissed seeing that landing.

"A huge back suplex across the ring!" J.R. pointed out.

"That must have set Stan straight!" replied Cole.

After taking care of Stan, the five then go after Roger, immediately picking him up in the air while setting up something different.

"Oh, now they've got Roger!" Tazz also pointed out.

The five had suddenly got Roger up for a huge military press, resulting in the alien begging them to get him down.

But unfortunately, it was too late as the contestants all tossed Roger over the top, onto the floor and onto Stan's leg, making the CIA agent cry in intense pain!

"My god, on the leg!" Cole hissed in agony.

"Roger goes crashing right down on Stan!" shouted out J.R.

While that was going on, security came in at ringside, taking care of the two Smiths themselves.

However, they were having quite a hard time trying to drag Stan up the aisle, concerning the fact that Stan had a hurt leg and ankle.

"Wow, that intruder must be a big boy." Tazz smirked.

"If Stan's a big boy, then why does he only kiss the rich people's ass like Vince McMahon and Donald Trump?" J.R. asked Tazz.

"Cause he's a flat-out bias Hypocrite, JR!" Cole exclaimed. "As we saw through out the America Dad series, Stan does whatever he can to help only the superior white men."

"That's for damn sure!" JR replied.

While Bubba Ray was watching Stan and Roger get carried up the aisle, he got distracted by Hernandez from behind, who ended up getting Bubba Ray Dudley over the top rope and onto the floor!

"Aw man, he's gone!" Tazz groaned.

"Bubba Ray got eliminated by Hernandez with that distraction!" Cole exclaimed.

"The fans didn't seem to take his elimination likely!" J.R. shook his head.

 **132nd Elimination: Bubba Ray Dudley; Eliminated by: Hernandez; Duration: 15:43**

And neither did Bubba Ray, who was trying so hard on how to react to his elimination.

While he was walking around, Will was still on the outside reeling from that hard punch Ash Williams gave him. Apparently, that hit that Will took looked a little worse than expected.

"Will still on the outside here." Cole pointed out.

"He should get back in the ring if he wants to win!" J.R. said to Cole.

Hearing what J.R. said, Will finally managed to get back in the ring, but he decided to enter the only way he knew how, the top rope.

As both Jill and Hurricane were still brawling, Will turned around and hit a top rope Moonsault on top of them, nailing the move perfectly.

"I think Will just heard ya, JR!" Tazz said to J.R.

"Will going for a two-for-one here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Finally, we get to see Will in action!" Cole exclaimed too.

Will soon got up and rose up his hands in victory, as if he won the match.

As he turned around though, Ash Williams decided to greet him with yet another sucker-punch to the face!

"Déjà Vu yet again!" J.R. cringed.

"Oh, didn't see that coming!" Tazz shook his head.

As Will yet again held onto his face in intense pain, the Chicago faithful turned to the stage yet again to see yet another entrant make his way down the aisle by the count of 10.

"We're about to see another entrant make his way down the aisle!" Cole said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #148: Bender Rodriguez (Futurama)**

After the buzzer rang, the sound of an ATV was heard rolling through the stage, making the commentators and more curious who this was.

"Is that an ATV I'm hearing?" Tazz said, lending his hand to his ear.

"Whoever's coming out sure is riding one!" J.R. nodded.

All of a sudden, a talking gray robot appeared, driving an ATV to the stage to a tremendous ovation from the crowd.

Bender wasn't alone though, considering there was a basket full of beer riding right next to him in the back!

"Wow, what an entrance!" shouted Cole.

"Bender from "Futurama" is ready to roll in the Rumble, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole.

"He looks fired up and ready to get in this match!" J.R. nodded again.

Bender then started his ATV once again, rolling all the way down to the ring and spinning on all four corners at ringside.

While he was doing so, Will's butler Geoffrey saw the ATV head-on, therefore leaping out of the way in time!

"Whoa there!" Cole gasped in suspense.

"Geoffrey almost got squashed!" gulped Tazz.

"Nearly became roadkill courtesy of Bender!" J.R. nodded once again.

As he finally came to a stop, Bender got off on his ATV, but not without uncorking the bottle to one of his beers and downing it for extra luck.

"Getting him a little tune-up there." Tazz replied.

"As we've seen on _Futurama_ , Bender uses alcohol to get himself active!" Cole reminded Tazz.

"He's really gonna need it here tonight!" J.R. nodded for the umpteenth time.

"No doubt, he's going up against a lot of competitors!" Tazz nodded as well.

After he threw the beer bottle away, he got on the apron and saw Marco Diaz trying so hard to desperately eliminate Lelouch Lamperouge over the top rope.

Using the beer he drank, Bender started swishing throughout his throat and before Marco knew it...

 _*SWOOOOOSH!*_

Bender had spat beer in Marco's face, blinding him for the time being!

"Ohhh, right in the face!" J.R. gasped out of his seat.

"Marco might be blinded from that!" Cole pointed out.

As his vision started getting blurry, Bender grabbed the front of Marco's hoodie and sent him right over the top rope and onto the floor, causing quite a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Oh man!" groaned Tazz.

"Marco Diaz just got eliminated by Bender!" J.R. cried out.

"That was a dirty move, and it cost Marco the match!" Cole replied.

 **133rd Elimination: Marco Diaz; Eliminated by: Bender Rodriguez; Duration: 21:15**

Seeing her best friend get eliminated, Star Butterfly immediately went into rage mode, angrily jumping on Bender and punching him nonstop.

She punched her so hard that tiny fist dents was forming all around Bender's robot noggin.

"I think Marco's elimination may have triggered something inside Star!" J.R. pointed out.

"Well her best friend just got eliminated; she has every right to be pissed!" Cole nodded.

"Can't blame her for that, I'd do the same thing Star's doing right now!" Tazz commented.

"No wait... stop... aggggh, my face!" Bender spoke between painful groans.

"This will teach you to eliminate Marco!" Star screamed at the robot.

"Star sure is letting Bender have it!" Tazz nodded too.

"That's what he gets for making a bold move, Tazz!" Cole stated.

Star tried to pummelize Bender even more, but much to the robot's safety, Geoff managed to latch Star off Bender in order for Bender to breathe a little and recover.

"Get off of me, I want him! I want him BAAAAAAAD!" Star shouted right at the party boy.

"What the hell is Geoff doing?" asked J.R.

"He might be helping Bender get a little breather!" Tazz replied.

Sick and tired of being held back, Star elbowed Geoff right in the face, finally letting her go.

As Geoff tried to shake off some nerves from that elbow, Star snuck right behind him and nailed the party boy with a German Suplex!

"Geoff's now taking a ride to Suplex City!" J.R. pointed out.

"German suplex there by Star Butterfly!" Cole pointed out also.

After Geoff got himself up, Star Butterfly had trapped him in a full nelson position.

And then, she flipped him over with a huge Dragon Suplex!

"She may be going for the tri-fecta!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Geoff's really in for a world of pain!" J.R. nodded.

Before Star Butterfly could get Geoff over with a Tiger Suplex though, Bender nailed Star in the back of her head with his robot fist.

And then, he turned Star around with a huge uppercut!

"And Bender from behind!" Cole stated.

"Getting some payback from earlier!" Tazz exclaimed again.

While Bender was taking care of Butterfly, Will was trying so hard to lift Hurricane over the ropes and onto the floor, but Hurricane showed excellent grippage, hanging on to the ropes for dear life.

"We may have another elimination on hand!" J.R. pointed out once more.

"Is Will able to get The Hurricane out?" asked Cole.

"Is this the end for the superhero?" Tazz asked also.

Thankfully, it wasn't as the Hurricane was able to poke Will right in the eyes, forcing him to let go of the hero.

Feeling stranded on the apron, The Hurricane went up to the top rope waiting for Will to turn around.

"A desperate, yet effective move there." Cole stated.

"The Hurricane is setting Will up!" J.R. exclaimed.

After Will finally turned himself around, Hurricane flew in the air...

...

...

...only for Will to hit him with an RKO outta nowhere, sending the fans into a shockwave of cheers!

"Whoa, are you frickin' kidding me?!" Tazz gasped out of his seat unexpectedly.

"What the hell just happened?" Cole gasped too.

"Will with that RKO out of nowhere!" J.R. screamed out.

"The Hurricane may have gotten the wind knocked out of him! Literally!" informed Tazz.

While the fans continued to go apecrap over that phenomenal move by the Fresh Prince, the crowd continued to look towards the stage, awaiting the next entrant of the matchup.

"We're about to await the next entrant here in the Rumble now!" Cole pointed out.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #149: The Sandman**

After the buzzer was heard, the song "Enter Sandman" by Metallica started playing around Soldier Field as the entire crowd all looked around to find out where the next entrant was coming from.

"I recognize that!" Tazz pointed at the sound.

"I can already tell whose coming out next!" J.R. nodded.

"Making his entrance is none other than ECW legend, The Sandman!" Cole declared.

Somewhere around the fifth row, a man with blonde hair and dressed in all black came out with beer in the other hand and a Singapore cane in the other.

The Sandman took his sweet time getting to ringside, doing his usual beer bashes by drinking his booze and smashing the can over his head multiple times.

"I guess you can expect that from the Sandman!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Sandman's fired up and ready to fight!" Tazz nodded.

"Not surprising, considering he busts himself open before the matchup even starts!" stated Cole.

"The Sandman is known for doing crazy shit!" J.R. informed everyone.

So far, it had now been 20 seconds and so far, The Sandman still hadn't got to the ring.

He did however, stand on top of the barricade and pop open another beer before smashing it all across his head.

"Looks like the Sandman's having a little bit of fun, Cole!" Tazz smirked.

"He should be getting in the ring while his opponents are all worn out!" Cole informed Tazz.

He was gonna enter the ring at first, but once he saw Tazz, he decided to hug his friend and even give the broadcast partner one of his busted up beers for good measure.

"Hey, thanks man!" Tazz said, patting Sandman in the back.

"Glad to see you two still hadn't lost touch." J.R. replied to both Tazz and Sandman.

"It's always good to see long time friends come together, JR!" Cole exclaimed.

Just to be a good sport, The Sandman also gave a high five to both Tazz's commentary partners, Cole and JR.

After he was done with the high-fives, The Sandman then hit the ring with force, forcing both Geoff, Ash Williams, Lelouch and Hernandez to turn around and face off with the ECW legend himself.

"I'd hate to be someone who gets the wrong end of that kendo stick." Cole gulped in response.

"I know many guys who weren't the same after suffering those shots!" informed Tazz.

Before he could have another beer bash, Geoff swung right away at the Sandman, who caned the party boy right in the head.

Hernandez tried to swing right away at him as well, but Sandman nailed him in the ribs and then connected with a White Russian Leg Sweep!

"Sandman doing a number on the competition!" J.R. pointed out.

"He's unstoppable with that kendo stick!" replied Cole.

Ash also tried his best to stop the Sandman, but he ended up getting a cane to the nuts, followed by a good ol' whack to the head.

"Down goes the king, baby!" Tazz smirked out of laughter.

"Ash made the wrong move there!" J.R. pointed out again.

"And he paid the price!" Cole nodded.

Sandman then tried to smack Lelouch with the cane, but the youngster immediately caught it in time.

He then snatched it away from the Sandman's hands and attempted to swing away...

...

...

...only for Sandman to duck, hitting Jill Valentine with the cane instead!

"Uh-oh, Lelouch!" Tazz gulped, fearing for Lelouch's sanity.

"He hit Jill by mistake there!" J.R. pointed out once again.

"I believe Lelouch is in for it!" Cole nodded once more.

Knowing what he had done, Lelouch tried his best to calm down an enraged Jill, but unfortunately, it all backfired.

It backfired from the point that Jill had violently bitchsmacked Lelouch right in the face, forcing a lot of laughter from the crowd!

"Oh my gawd!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"Oh, a big bitchslap!" Tazz cringed also.

While Lelouch continued to feel the after-effects of that horrid bitchslap, the crowd continued to look towards the stage to check out the next entrant of the match.

"We're about to see our next entrant enter!" Cole exclaimed.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #150: Stephen Quire aka The Freakout Kid**

After the buzzer sounded, the song "Institutionalized" by Suicidal Tendencies blared throughout the stadium as a man with blonde hair, a white wifebeater, blue pants and black boots appeared around the stadium, all watching, This guy ended up spinning out of control, forcing him to freakout.

"Aw no, things are about to insane, Cole." Tazz shuddered in horror.

"Indeed they will be, Tazz! " stated J.R. "This guy looks like somebody got released from an asylum!

"Entering at #150 is the star of the "Greatest Freakout Ever", Stephen Quire!"

"Are you sure this kid knows where he's going, Cole? How much dope did he take?" Tazz asked Cole.

"This guy is a spoiled brat whose own parents can't even control," J.R. said to Tazz, "That's why he should be in a nuthouse!"

After he started shaking his way down the aisle, Quire managed to pull out a baseball bat from the cart and entered the ring, just swinging the bat all around like a megalomaniac. Half of the contestants all scooted under the ropes and out of the ring in safety of not being hit by that man.

However, Hernandez, Will, Rob Van Dam and Hurricane weren't as lucky as they felt the crack of that bat around their ribs.

"He's literally swinging for the frickin' fences, Cole!" Tazz shrieked a little.

"Stephen's using that bat whenever he goes into freakout mode!" Cole informed Tazz.

"This man is a very dangerous human-being!" exclaimed J.R.

"No shit, I wouldn't wanna mess with him!" Tazz shook his head.

After Geoff got hit in the ribs with the bat, Stephen clutched the bat with his hands tightly.

He then raised the bat in horizontal position and slammed it across the party boy's back!

"Ohhh, what a shot!" J.R. hissed painfully.

"Geoff will be feeling that one!" nodded Cole.

After he was all done with Geoff, The Sandman immediately charged at the Freakout Kid, blasting him with cane shot after cane shot, not even letting Quire get some rest as a result.

"Sandman firing nonstop one at a time!" J.R. pointed out.

"I don't know if that's a smart move! " shrugged Tazz.

Stephen got startled by those cane shots so much that he had to retreat through the ropes and outside the ring for a while.

While the Sandman dared Quire to reenter the ring and take his cane shots like a man, the distraction proved to be fatal for the cane-swinging icon. Stephen then gets back into the ring, grabs The Sandman by his head and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Oh, Quire already takes his first elimination!" Cole gasped unexpectedly.

"You really gotta be kidding me!" Tazz groaned in defeat.

""The Freakout Kid" Stephen Quire has eliminated The Sandman!" informed J.R.

 **134th Elimination: The Sandman; Eliminated by: "The Freakout Kid" Stephen Quire; Duration: 1:26**

The people inside Soldier Field were pissed, and so was the Sandman, who was being told to go to the back.

So after Stephen Quire had re-entered the ring, Sandman decided to ignore the referees and re-enter the ring, whacking Quire over the back of his head with that cane hard! The hit on the back of his head caused Stephen to get even much angrier.

"OUCH! That hurt my ears!" Tazz said, holding his ears in safety.

"I think the Sandman may learn to regret it!" Cole cried out.

And he did.

So in retaliation, Quire swatted the cane from Sandman's hands and broke it by using his knee in half!

"My gawd, he broke the cane in half!" J.R. shrieked.

"Oh man, Sandman's in to be a victim of Stephen's freakout!" Tazz gulped out of fear.

But before he could however, Naruto Uzumaki suddenly came out of nowhere, trying to trap Stephen with a huge German suplex.

All of a sudden, Quire backflipped himself over Naruto and nailed the ninja with a huge knee, knocking the future Hokage out!

"Quire with that huge knee!" Cole pointed out.

"Definitely more lethal than Nakamura's!" Tazz nodded.

"I don't know about that, Tazz!" J.R. shrugged.

After Quire put down Naruto for the time being, Jill Valentine jumped right after The Freakout Kid.

And she jumped on him big with a big clothesline from the top rope!

"Air Jill ready for takeoff!" shouted Tazz.

Before that move could land, Quire caught Jill in the air by her arm, trapping her completely with a Crossface!

"Crossface! He got it locked in!" J.R. pointed out too.

"Jill fell right into Quire's trap instantly!" informed Cole.

"That's not a hold to be in!" Tazz shook his head.

"Let's remember guys, there are no submissions!" J.R. informed both Cole and Tazz.

"You're right JR, you've gotta get your opponent over the top rope to be eliminated!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure Quire knows that already, Cole." Tazz said to Cole.

Just to increase the pain around her shoulders, Quire bent her neck back, making Jill scream twice as hard.

Quire began pulling back more onto the hold when all off a sudden; Morrigan ran right at him and shut him up with a huge sliding dropkick.

"That might've shut Quire up." J.R. replied.

"Morrigan got him off guard!" Tazz exclaimed.

After Quire was shut up by the succubus immediately, Rob Van Dam came running in and hit Quire with a Rolling Thunder, just to make things worse for the Freakout Kid.

"And there's the Rolling Thunder!" Cole shouted out.

"Definitely a favorite from RVD's arsenal!" J.R. nodded.

"Stephen's sure not getting a break!" Tazz shook his head.

After he felt the effects, Will ended up doing the same thing that RVD was doing.

Instead of ending it with a rolling senton, Will ended up with a rolling splash!

"The Fresh Prince is in full effect!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Will's finally got his A-Game!" J.R. stated.

As Quire felt that painful effect from those two moves combined, the crowd all turned once again to the stage for the thousandth time to check out the next entrant willing to enter the match.

"We're cookin' all the way boys! I can't wait to see what our next entrant's got in store, boys!" Tazz rubbed his hands in anticipation.

 **This was such a pain for me to do, having to write long chapters like this. But at least we do it for you fans, so at least be thankful for the new chapter that it's finally here! Anyway, now that I'm done ranting for now, here are the stats:**

 **People still in the ring: 14**

 **People still left to go: 250**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri, Jessie Godderz, Leonard Hofstadter, Raven Queen, Casey Jones, Muscles Glasses, Josh Nichols, Son of Havoc, Kevin Owens, ODB, The Miz, Fandango, Trevor Lee, Rock Lee, Patrick Star, Apollo Crews, Leon Kennedy, Alan Harper, Ed, Brody, Rhyno, Nathan Drake, Big Show, Booker T, Fez, Wonder Woman, Uncle Ruckus, Cody Hall, Drago, Heath Slater, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ashlynn Ella, JBL, Dolph Ziggler, Donkey Kong, Alexis Rhodes, Monty Monogram, Danny Tanner, Tatanka, Mahabali Shera, Barney Stinson, Finn Balor, Austin Aries, Maddie Rooney, Kyle O'Reilly, Sunset Shimmer, Beck Oliver, Francis Wilkerson, Wesley Blake, Sabu, MacArthur, Ally Dawson, Hunter Huntsman, Falco Lombardi, Helena Douglas, Prince Puma, Shelton Benjamin, George Costanza, Gangrel, Vincent Valentine, Bubba Ray Dudley, Marco Diaz and The Sandman**

 **Still in the ring: Ash Williams, Bender Rodriguez, Geoff, Hernandez, The Hurricane, Jill Valentine, Johnny Mundo, Lelouch Lamperouge, Morrigan Aensland, Naruto Uzumaki, Rob Van Dam, Star Butterfly, Stephen Quire and Will Smith**

 **Now that those stats are out of the way, next chapter will be coming soon so stay tuned. Until then, have a Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year everyone. Now let's break out that champagne! BULLET CLUB 4 LIFE!**


	18. Making Waves

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and The Anime Charismatic Shady were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 18: Making Waves**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #151: Luke Gallows**

After the buzzer sounded yet again, a man with a bald head, goatee, black tanktop, black jeans and black boots came out from the stage, displaying the "2 Sweet" hand signal to surprisingly a pretty good pop from the Chicago crowd.

"Well, here's someone I'm very familiar with!" J.R. pointed out.

"Coming in at entrant #151 is former IWGP Tag Team Champion and recent WWE returnee, Luke Gallows!" Cole exclaimed.

"We've got another former Bullet Club member in this match!" Tazz reminded both Cole and JR.

Meanwhile, while Gallows was still making his way down the aisle, Jill Valentine ended up getting headscissored over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in her getting eliminated by the hands of Morrigan Aensland.

"Valentine's out! Valentine's eliminated!" Cole pointed out also.

"Oh man, already?!" groaned Tazz.

"Jill Valentine got eliminated by Morrigan while Gallows was still coming down!" JR told the ECW original.

 **135th Elimination: Jill Valentine; Eliminated by: Morrigan Aensland; Duration: 12:08**

After Jill left the ringside in total disappointment, Luke Gallows made his way inside the ring and started going right to work immediately all over Geoff and Ash Williams with huge big boot to both their faces!

"Gallows wasting no time going to work!" Cole exclaimed.

"He's already unloading a series of big boots!" Tazz cried out.

"You don't wanna mess with Luke Gallows," JR shook his head. "I've seen many people in NJPW do that and end up paying the price!"

After he picked Ash Williams up, Gallows grabbed him by the neck with both of his hands.

With added strength, Gallows lifted him up and slammed him down with a big Gallows Pole!

"Comin' down with that Gallows Pole, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Oh my, Gallows hit the Gallows Pole straight to Ash Williams!" replied Cole.

"That's just what I said there!" Tazz corrected to Cole.

After he was finished with Ash, he saw Star Butterfly fly from the top rope, hoping to nail Gallows with a flying body press.

Much to her shock, Gallows had caught her in mid-air, leaving the fans stunned!

"Bad place, wrong time!" JR shook his head.

"This could be bad for Star right now!" Cole gulped while he nodded.

Before Luke Gallows could do any damage to Star though, The Hurricane came in and saved the day for the Mewni princess.

And he did in a big way, clipping Gallows right by the knee, forcing all of Star's momentum to crash down on Gallows!

"Hurricane comin' through!" pointed out Tazz.

"The Hurricane just saved Star for the moment!" J.R. reminded Tazz.

"A wise move by The Hurricane!" nodded Cole.

Meanwhile, Geoff was in the corner taking a breather when all of a sudden, Morrigan came right behind him and wrapped her right legs around his neck, acting as if it was some sort of dangerous boa constrictor.

"Frickin' Morrigan from behind!" replied Tazz.

"The succubus caught him off guard with those legs of hers." Cole pointed out.

"Geoff's not in a good place right now!" shook JR's head.

Despite being trapped in those steel like legs of hers, Geoff managed to put Morrigan down on her two feet.

And as Morrigan stood up, Geoff spun around and knocked out the succubus with a rolling forearm to the back of the head!

"A knockout elbow by Geoff!" shouted Cole.

However, it wasn't long before Morrigan fought back against Geoff.

And she fought back at the party boy with a huge forearm of her own. All of a sudden, both Geoff and Morrigan were now trading forearms with each other, now getting the crowd into a big frenzy.

"It's going back and forth now, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Geoff and Morrigan are trading forearm after forearm!" J.R. also pointed out.

However, Morrigan soon got the best out of Geoff and dominated the hell out of him.

The forearms had forced Geoff into a corner, where he was now getting his mouth shoved by Morrigan's entire heel.

"Talk about a horrible case of the foot-to-mouth!" cringed Cole.

"Geoff's trapped in the corner with that boot of Morrigan jammed in his mouth!" J.R. cried out.

"Not a good spot for him to be in!" Tazz shook his head.

With Geoff passed out from the bad end of that boot, Morrigan decided to take her spot and eliminate the party boy right away.

She managed to get his entire body over the top rope, and now, all she needed was his legs over the top and that was it.

"Morrigan's getting close!" Cole gulped.

"Will she be able to eliminate Geoff?" asked JR.

Before she could even think of eliminating Geoff, Bender decided to be his pervy self and pinch Morrigan right in the ass, making her yelp in surprise!

"Oh boy..." Tazz gulped as well.

Luckily for Morrigan, RVD came from behind Bender and lifted the robot over the top rope.

However, the beer-drinking robot managed to roll his robotic leg around the top rope, preventing him from hitting the floor!

"Hey, is that even legal?" Tazz asked Cole.

"There are no rules in the Royal Rumble, Tazz!" Cole shook his head as well.

"That's correct, Bender's still in this match!" nodded JR.

Meanwhile, Morrigan used her legs to grab Geoff from behind. She then used the rest of her body to flip herself over, which sent the young party boy over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him in the process which sent a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"And Geoff's out!" Cole replied.

"I'm afraid that party's over for that superstar!" sighed JR.

"No dammit, I can't believe the party's over!" Tazz cried out in defeat.

"That's what I just said, Tazz." JR told Tazz.

"Morrigan picks up her second elimination of the night!" Cole reminded everyone watching.

 **136th Elimination: Geoff; Eliminated by: Morrigan Aensland; Duration: 17:35**

After Geoff had left ringside to a standing ovation, Morrigan went to RVD's side, basically to try and knock Bender off the apron.

The robot had now found himself stuck in a 2-on-1 situation like never before.

"Look at this, Bender's on the verge of elimination!" Cole pointed out.

The robot was slipping off the ropes slowly when he realized his lid was left hanging open.

While Bender was still hanging on for god-knows-what, he dug quickly inside his stomach, only to pull out a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

"He's got some booze there, Cole!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"That bottle will fuel him up!" exclaimed JR.

And it did. Bender basically chugged that thing down his throat to the point where he was feeling very full.

And as Morrigan and RVD continued to push him, Bender swished the whiskey and spat it straight across the faces of both Aensland and Van Dam!

"And two for the price of one." Cole replied.

"Good gawd, what a dirty move by Bender!" JR shouted out.

"That dirty move just helped Bender save himself!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Unfortunately, it wasn't for long.

As Bender put away the bottle of whiskey, Stephen Quire came running in and dropkicked the robot off the apron and onto the floor, therefore leaving the entire crowd of Chicago to boo the Freakout Kid.

"And Bender's gone!" JR exclaimed.

"Damn it, why is it always the good ones?" Tazz groaned in anger.

"Anything could happen in the rumble, that's why!" Cole exclaimed to Tazz.

 **137th Elimination: Bender Rodriguez; Eliminated by: Stephen Quire; Duration: 3:50**

After Bender left ringside looking a little pissed off than usual, the entire crowd all turned to the stage yet again to check out the next entrant entering by the count of 10.

"We're about to get our next entrant coming up momentarily!" JR pointed to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #152: Bridgette (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer went off, a blonde girl with a light blue hoodie, blue shorts and ponytail came out to once again, another thrilling reception from the crowd.

With the sneer on her face, this next entrant knew who she was going for and whom she was going after.

"Uh-oh, I don't think she's too happy!" Tazz gulped, pointing to the next entrant.

"After watching her boyfriend get eliminated, who could blame her?" JR shrugged.

"Our next entrant is former Total Drama contestant Bridgette!" Cole reminded the two of them.

After she got inside the ring, Bridgette speared Morrigan Aensland through the mat, forcing a huge intense catfight between the two that started to thrill the entire Soldier Field.

The surfer, full of rage, managed to slam the back of Morrigan's head repeatedly, causing one total headache for the succubus!

"Bridgette firing on all cylinders all over Morrigan!" JR shouted out.

"Aw yeah, we've got a catfight going on here!" Tazz smirked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Bridgette giving her a good taste of payback!" exclaimed Cole.

The catfight grew so violent that the two rolled through the ropes and hit the floor, continuing their constant headpoundings between each other.

Suddenly, Morrigan managed to roll Bridgette off of her, only for the surfer to connect with a very loud superkick in response!

"Oh shit, that was loud!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"What a superkick by Bridgette!" JR gasped too.

With Morrigan knocked out, Bridgette went up the apron, just as The Hurricane was going after her.

Using her smarts, the surfer connected with a huge kick straight to the face from the apron!

"Right upside Hurricane's noggin!" Cole pointed out.

"Bridgette using her smarts to catch her opponent!" JR said to Cole.

"She's starting off strong!" Nodded Tazz.

And started off strong she did.

While Hurricane shook off some nerves from that kick, Bridgette slingshotted back to the ring, landing down on the superhero with a huge slingshot DDT!

"What an incredible move!" J.R. shouted out.

"The Hurricane got caught with that DDT!" Cole pointed out again.

"Bridgette's definitely rollin' in this match, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole.

"The Surfer Girl's considered a favorite to win!" exclaimed JR.

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki was busy at the lower left turnbuckle, giving out a 10-punch salute to Johnny Mundo while the crowd counted along with each punch one at a time!

"Naruto's sounding them off one at a time!" informed Tazz.

"Those punches outta make Mundo woozy." Cole replied.

"Johnny might have brain damage after this beatdown!" JR nodded, agreeing with Cole.

Before he could land the final punch, Hernandez got the ninja right in the crucifix powerbomb position.

And then, using every part of his combined power and strength, he tossed Naruto around a good portion of the ring with a Border Toss!

"Holy crap, Cole!" Tazz loudly gasped.

"Crucifix powerbomb right there by Hernandez!" Cole exclaimed.

"Better known in TNA as a Border Toss!" JR exclaimed as well, correcting Cole for the moment.

Once Hernandez soon got himself dusted off, Bridgette immediately went after Hernandez right away, locking in a very tight sleeperhold in order for the Spanish Superman to fall to his knees.

"She's got it locked very tight." Tazz replied.

"Bridgette caught Hernandez in the sleeperhold!" pointed out Cole.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get it in for very long.

Because of the fact that Lelouch Lamperouge snuck from behind and nailed Bridgette with a huge missile dropkick from the top rope!

"Dropkick from the top rope!" JR pointed out.

"Lelouch takes down Bridgette with that move!" Tazz told JR.

"And he might have also took down Gallows as well!" added Cole.

Angered by that shot, Luke Gallows got back up to his feet and started taking shots right at Lelouch.

However, it didn't affect him that much as Lelouch started kicking away at Gallows, who was now getting hit right in the leg!

"We got both Gallows and Lelouch going back and forth here." Tazz pointed out.

"Both men battling it out, who'll come out on top?" asked JR.

Gallows tried to get in some more fist shots, but Lelouch managed to finally shut him up with a huge knee to the face!

As the attack pushed the big man back, Lelouch brought him forward and decked him with a big Northern Lights Suplex!

"Huge suplex!" Cole exclaimed.

"Lelouch wins the battle there!" Lelouch exclaimed too.

After Gallows found himself cringing in unbelievable pain, the entire crowd had yet again turned to the entranceway to check out the next entrant making his/her way in the match next.

"It's just about time to bring out the next entrant. Who will it be?" Cole said while pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 _ **OHHHHHHH CHAAAAA-VO!**_

 **Entrant #153: Chavo Guerrero Jr.**

When those words were heard around Chicago, the fans all broke out in a slightly mixed reaction as the next entrant with green tights and black/gold boots came out while showing off in front of everybody.

"Viva La Raza, here he comes!" Tazz exclaimed.

"The nephew of the late Eddie Guerrero has arrived!" JR exclaimed also.

"Our next entrant is a member of the legendary Guerrero family, Chavo Guerrero Jr!" Cole reminded everyone.

After he entered the ring right away, Quire tried to sock Chavo in the face, but Chavo responded with a kick to the gut.

And then, he dropped the Freakout Kid with a hard vertical suplex!

"Chavo starting off strong!" pointed out JR.

However, one suplex wasn't enough for Chavo though as he attempted to pick up Stephen up in the air and hit the Freakout Kid with another suplex, therefore attempting the Three Amigos.

"Chavo's pullin' off a frickin' trifecta here!" cried out Tazz.

"Two down and only one to go!" said Michael Cole.

"Is Chavo going for the Three Amigos?" asked JR.

After picking him right up, Chavo managed to lift up 200 pounds of Quire off his feet. And before Stephen himself could know it, Chavo had dropped him for the third suplex!

"I think you're right, JR." Cole nodded over to JR.

"Chavo nails it right to Stephen Quire!" JR replied.

"He's definitely showing his pride of the Guerrero Family Legacy tonight, JR!" Tazz said to JR.

As Chavo did his signature taunt, Bridgette came from behind him and attempted to toss him out over the ropes.

Unlucky for her though, Chavo managed to show his resiliency by staying right in the apron by any means necessary.

"Almost, but no cigar!" shook JR's head.

"Chavo's almost out!" Cole pointed out.

"Can he hang in there?" asked Tazz.

After finding out that he was still in, Bridgette tried her best to knock Chavo off, but he countered by driving her neck down to the ropes!

The surfer found herself gasping for air, long enough for Chavo to flip herself over and crush Bridgette with a huge Tope Atomico!

"There it is, Vintage Chavo." Cole shouted out.

"A big tope atomico right down on Bridgette!" nodded JR.

While Chavo posed yet again, the camera suddenly caught a glance of JBL walking somewhere around the stands with a sign that read "#JBL4Rumble". And he also had a megaphone with him just in case he needed something to speak into.

The crowd suddenly started cheering and laughing at him in response for his unexpected appearance. Although the commentators didn't know what to make of this.

"Whoa, what the-?" Tazz gasped.

"You gotta be kidding me..." facepalmed JR.

"Oh, come on now!" groaned Cole.

"Must this guy always be desperate for attention?" JR asked Tazz, referring to JBL.

"He must be, I can't think of anything else!" Tazz shrugged.

"Will security please get him the hell out of here?" Cole shouted out to himself.

As JBL was still walking, he grabbed the megaphone and turned it on before speaking on it directly.

"Ladies and gentleman, I've come to you as a victim of discrimination here in the Rumble." JBL explained to the crowd, "It seems like 'someone' didn't want the longest reigning WWE Champion in SmackDown history here competing in the Rumble without any explanation or regard. As someone who has the love of sport and money combined, I say it's an unfair, unbiased ruling. So I'd say we as one all act together and tweet me as I say this: #JBL4Rumble! C'mon, chant it with me! JBL for Rumble, JBL for Rumble!"

"More like 'JBL for Asylum'!" smirked Tazz.

"Where's security when you need them?" JR asked himself.

While he was still walking around the audience, he noticed three big beefy security guards who looked like Popeye approach him dead-on.

Fearing for his safety and well-being, JBL gulped as he started running the other way.

"The chase is on, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Finally, we're getting security out here!" Cole sighed in relief.

"JBL's on the run now!" JR said, referring to the intense chase between JBL and security.

"Hey guys, I think somebody got eliminated on the far side!" Tazz said, pointing at the ring.

The cameras wasted no time checking out what happened inside the ring, seeing the shot of Chavo Guerrero being thrown over by Bridgette from behind, which sent him over the top rope and onto the floor in elimination.

"Chavo didn't last long. He's already gone!" JR shook his head out of spite of the younger Guerrero.

 **138th Elimination: Chavo Guerrero; Eliminated by: Bridgette; Duration: 0:39**

As Chavo began to walk up the ramp looking pissed off of his early elimination, JBL managed to hurdle over the barricade and suddenly pushed Chavo out of the way before finally entering the ring.

But as soon as he entered, Star Butterfly flicked JBL's hat off his own head, forcing him to look down.

"Ah, my hat!" yelped a hatless JBL.

"Meanwhile, JBL just ran into the ring!" Cole pointed out.

As soon as JBL was about to pick his signature cowboy hat up, Star snuck from behind and tossed him over the top and onto the floor instantly!

"Well, bye bye, crazy!" Tazz said, waving JBL bye-bye from the commentary table.

"Thank you Star, we needed this nut out of here!" JR said to Star from afar.

"Security better handcuff JBL and get him out of there right now!" Cole shouted angrily.

Apparently JBL wasn't gonna let Security have their way with him.

So he thought of a smart way by sprinting up the ramp, forcing the security to chase him off the stage!

"Hopefully, that may be the last time we'll see him." JR rolled his eyes in relief.

"We really gotta increase the security next time." Tazz said, reminding both JR and Cole.

"You've said it there, Tazz!" Cole nodded to his partner.

After JBL had finally left, RVD had suddenly found himself trapped under the tree of woe, being fed blow after blow by Naruto Uzumaki himself.

As RVD got himself knocked out, Naruto decided to pull off some aerial offense by going through the ropes and climbing up top.

"I think this feels like a familiar scenario, Tazz." Cole pointed up to the Leaf ninja.

"Oh man, Naruto's got RVD trapped under the tree of woe!" gulped Tazz.

With a deep breath, Naruto had flown way up the air and nailed The Whole F'N Show with a hard double foot stomp from the top!

"Aw gosh!" JR cringed out of horror.

"Yikes, that's more brutal than Del Rio's!" Tazz cringed as well.

"I can see that Naruto's stomp was more lethal!" nodded out Cole.

As RVD held onto his chest tightly as he could, the crowd all turned to the stage once more to find out the next entrant making his way through the aisle next.

"We got a lot more comin', Cole! I'm psyched!" Tazz smirked in anticipation.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #154: Bud Bundy (Married... With Children)**

After the buzzer sounded out, the song "Natural Born Killaz" by Dr. Dre and Ice Cube hit the sound system like the sound of a gun, forcing Tazz to stand up in total anticipation of what that theme belonged to.

"Oh wait; please tell me this ain't happening! Tell me New Jack's in here!" Tazz gasped in surprise.

To be honest, it wasn't.

Instead, a short skinny man dressed up in all black and decked out in a Chicago White Sox backwards baseball cap came out to a thrilling hometown ovation from the fans, who were practically going crazy for the next entrant. He wasn't alone however as he also brought out a garbage can full of weapons with him to use!

"Guess you thought wrong, Tazz!" JR said, patting Tazz in the back.

"Talk about hometown heroes, here comes Al Bundy's son from _Married... With Children_ , Bud!" Cole reminded Tazz.

"Damn, and I thought New Jack was gonna came out." Tazz groaned at himself.

After he came down the aisle, Bud tossed the can of weapons into the ring...

...

...

...and onto Stephen Quire, forcing a head-on collision between his head and the steel can!

"Right across the head!" Cole cringed a little.

"That shot might have set Quire off!" JR exclaimed.

When they entered the ring, Bud looked around the garbage can to find what kind of weapon he was gonna use.

Seconds later, Bud managed to pull out metal tongs, much to the horror of the commentators sitting at ringside!

"Holy balls, Cole!" Tazz said, holding his laughter.

"Oh no, I hope this isn't what we think it could be!" Cole gulped in horror.

"If it is, then it'll be terrifying!" JR nodded with a gulp in his throat.

Looking around the ring frantically, Bud took his eye on The Hurricane, who was trying to attempt a chokeslam on Lelouch Lamperouge.

As Bud tapped his shoulder, the Hurricane turned around only for Bud to use those tongs to yank between Hurricane's legs painfully!

"Right between the legs!" cringed a nearly vomit-induced Cole.

"Ouch, that's gotta be painful!" Tazz cringed once more.

Bud tightened those tongs around the Hurricane for a good 10 seconds until he finally let go.

When he did however, Lelouch managed to sneak behind the superhero and tossed him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him!

"Lelouch right from behind, taking the elimination!" JR shouted hesitantly.

"This superhero's done for the night!" Tazz replied.

 **139th Elimination: The Hurricane; Eliminated by: Lelouch Lamperouge; Duration: 11:23**

As Hurricane painfully left, Will tried his best to kick Bud right in the stomach, but the so-called womanizer caught his foot.

While Will was desperately hopping on one foot, Bud decided to go low by kicking him right between the legs, making him cringe!

"Ohhh, down low!" hissed Cole out of agony.

"What a low blow there from Bud!" cringed JR.

"Will didn't see that coming, I can tell ya that!" shook Tazz's head.

As Will held onto his special guys, Bud grabbed onto Will and flipped him over with a huge Regal plex!

"Oh, Bud hits the Regal plex!" Cole pointed out.

"Will ain't looking so fresh, Cole!" Tazz shook his head again.

"No, he isn't!" JR replied, agreeing with Tazz.

Meanwhile, as Bud was looking to beat up more guys, the catfight between Bridgette and Morrigan Aensland began to intensify.

It wasn't long before Bridgette had her back arched by Morrigan with a huge Boston Crab!

"Looks like someone's gettin' a taste of the Boston Crab, Cole!" Tazz replied.

"Morrigan's got that hold locked in tight!" cried out Cole.

"That submission move could break Bridgette's back!" J.R. cried out too.

"There's no telling if Morrigan's got that on her mind!" Cole shrugged.

The pain was unbearable for Bridgette to endure. The longer she was trapped in the hold, the faster Bridgette's back was bending.

Morrigan locked in the hold for a good 20 seconds before Star Butterfly ran right at her with a huge bulldog!

"About time." J.R. replied out of relief.

"Oh, Star butterfly hits a bulldog out of nowhere!" Tazz said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

As Bridgette became slumped around the ring, Johnny Mundo had caught Naruto with a huge bodyslam.

And then, Johnny Mundo went to the garbage can that was carried by Bud and pulled out a steel chair.

"This isn't good..." Cole said, fearing for the worst.

"Johnny Mundo's got a steel chair in his hands!" JR pointed out.

"The competitors in the ring better watch their backs!" Tazz warned the competitors from afar.

However, Johnny wasn't planning to use the chair on all the competitors.

Instead, he swung the chair across the ribs of Naruto, pounding the ninja into submission!

"And Naruto is being whipped like a government mule!" JR shouted in suspense.

"That's the best way to describe this assault!" Cole nodded on behalf of JR.

"JR's still got his best lines!" Tazz nodded as well.

"Thank you guys, I do appreciate it!" JR said, nodding back to his partners.

While Naruto was down and out, Johnny placed the chair around the ninja's torso, setting up something big.

Then the Wednesday Night Delight went right to the turnbuckles, looking down at a fallen Naruto.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Cole shook his head slowly.

"It's definitely gonna be Fin del Mundo for Naruto if he don't do something quick." Tazz said to Cole.

"Mundo's got him right where he wants him!" JR replied to Tazz.

With a deep breath, Mundo leapt on the ropes and spun his body in a corkscrew motion, crashing down on the future Hokage with a Fin Del Mundo!

"Fin Del Mundo, I frickin' called it, Cole!" Tazz excitedly shouted.

"Oh my, a corkscrew Moonsault from Mundo right down on the future Hokage!" Cole exclaimed.

"What an amazing move there!" nodded JR.

As both Naruto and Mundo held onto their respective ribs in pain, the crowd yet again took their focus to the stage, finding out who would enter the match next.

"Here comes our next entrant coming up in the Rumble right now!" Cole informed everyone watching at home.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #155: Ashley Parker (Gamer's Guide to Everything)**

After the buzzer sounded, a teenage girl with blonde curly hair, tight black Thumbs of Fury t-shirt, ripped jeans, black biker boots and taped gloves came out to quite a moderate ovation while the Mega Man 2 remix theme from Super Smash Bros Wii U played throughout Soldier Field!

"I see someone's lookin' to level up, Cole!" Tazz pointed out to the blonde gaming beauty.

"From Disney XD's _Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything_ , it's one-half of the Thumbs of Fury team, Ashley Parker aka Lady Rooster 42!" announced Cole.

"This young lady is ready to fight!" JR said out of anticipation.

As she got inside the ring, she looked inside the garbage can thrown earlier by Bud Bundy.

After only seconds of searching, Ashley pulled out what seemed to be a Power Glove of some sorts!

"She's equippin' herself with some hardware, Cole!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Ashley's getting hardcore!" Cole exclaimed.

"A wise move to start off!" nodded JR.

After she strapped it on, she found her arm being grabbed by Hernandez, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

In retaliation, Ashley put her Power Glove-strapped hand to good use by upper-cutting him out of nowhere!

"What a huge uppercut!" Cole pointed out as well.

"Hernandez got drilled there!" smirked Tazz.

While Hernandez continued to get stunned, Ashley retaliated once again by cocking her arm like a shotgun and leaping up in the air, decking him with a huge Superman Punch!

"And Ashley with a huge Superman Punch!" JR said with ease.

"Those are some powerful punches being delivered!" Cole nodded.

"You sure don't wanna mess with her!" Tazz shook his head.

The impact of that hit sent Hernandez right to the lower right turnbuckle.

Before he could get a chance to recover however, Will Smith started running into Hernandez, blasting him with a huge helluva kick!

"Will with the Helluva Kick!" Cole pointed out.

"That nearly shattered Hernandez's teeth!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He might need to see a dentist after this!" Tazz pointed out once more.

As Hernandez wobbled forward, Ash Williams started running out of nowhere and blasted the Spanish Superman with an RKO!

"Running ace crusher by Ash Williams!" J.R. exclaimed yet again.

"Hernandez is in trouble here!" Cole shouted in suspense.

"He could be the next to go!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with Cole.

With Hernandez down for the count, Ashley, Ash and Will decided to act quickly and get Hernandez over the top rope. Using his quick smarts though, Hernandez managed to clench the ropes tightly, now getting a little hard for the three individuals to push him out.

"You could be right, Tazz." J.R. agreed with the ECW alumnist.

"Hernandez holding on as hard as he can here." Cole replied.

Finally after only 15 seconds of pushing, Bud Bundy leaped towards all three, needing the momentum they had to finally get Hernandez over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him to a nice pop in the match.

"A-ha, I called it once again, Cole!" Tazz pointed out while hollering.

"Hernandez's gone, Hernandez has been eliminated!" J.R. cried out.

"Tell me guys; am I on a roll or what?" Tazz said, smirking at his broadcast partners.

"Yeah right, you just take what JR and I call!" Cole scowled at Tazz.

"Get your own punchlines, Tazz!" JR angrily shouted to Tazz as well.

 **140th Elimination: Hernandez; Eliminated by: Bud Bundy, Ashley Parker, Ash Williams and Will Smith; Duration: 9:27**

After Tazz ignored what JR and Cole said, Stephen Quire was taking his sweet time choking the sweet life out of Morrigan Aensland with a very excruciating Camel Clutch.

She felt her back being folded like a painful fortune cookie as Stephen started increasing his grip on her.

"Look at Stephen Quire lock in that Camel Clutch tightly as he can." Cole pointed out.

"He's got that Camel Clutch around Morrigan tight!" nodded JR.

"What's wrong with him? Why's he hurting a lady?" Tazz asked his partners at ringside.

"I know it may be wrong, Tazz, but it's every man and woman for himself!" JR replied to Tazz.

"Still, Quire should at least respect a lady!" Tazz said out of respect.

"Yeah, that will never happen with a maniac like Stephen Quire!" Cole shook his head.

Before he could bend Morrigan any further though, Star Butterfly took a big steel chair and whacked it across the skull of Quire, therefore letting him go!

"Holy crap!" Tazz gasped loudly out of his seat.

"That was loud!" JR said, nearly plugging his ears.

"What a chair shot by Star Butterfly!" Cole shouted out.

"That saved Morrigan for the moment!" nodded Tazz.

As Quire held onto the back of his head in excruciating pain, Star began unleashing more chair shots to the freakout star.

Most notably in the back, which Quire was now spazzing with each repeatable chair shot given to him. It was looking so bad that the rest of Quire's family looked on with such concern.

"Star Butterfly's basically becoming a savage!" Cole exclaimed.

"Well this guy deserves every bit of it!" JR exclaimed while nodding.

"No kidding, JR!" Tazz nodded too.

Some of the other competitors all decided to join in beating down The Freakout Kid, most notably Ash, Morrigan, RVD, Lelouch, Will, Gallows and Bud.

It wasn't long until Stephen Quire found himself stomped in front of an angry stampede full of angry participants. A scene like that had now brought smiles to the entire Soldier Field itself, enjoying the fact that Steven was being beaten down like a tortured prisoner.

"I think karma might have struck back, Tazz." JR replied to Tazz.

"Stephen's getting a beat down that could trigger him into Freakout mode!" Cole pointed out.

"If I were any of those competitors, I'd get the hell away from Quire!" Tazz told Cole.

Apparently, those competitors should have listened to Tazz.

His temper was now starting to rise and his blood was starting to boil. In fact, it was boiling so much that using some kind of superhuman strength, Stephen had now suddenly pushed every competitor that was stomping on him away, leaving every fan and commentator shocked that he powered out!

"WHOA, WHAT THE-?!" JR shouted in horror.

"No way in hell did he do that!" Tazz cried out from total shock.

"Are you kidding me? How the hell did he do that?" Cole asked both Tazz and JR.

"I got no frickin' clue, Cole!" Tazz chuckled in response to Cole's question.

"The competitors have pushed Stephen Quire to his breaking point!" JR exclaimed once more.

With a new found hate built up inside him, Quire gored Luke Gallows half to death, flooding the rest of Gallows's face with hard right hands. The force of those blows was even powerful enough to bust Gallows's nose apart, bleeding profusely from one of his hits!

"Uh-oh, someone's leaking, Cole!" Tazz gulped.

"I think Gallows might be busted open!" Cole exclaimed too.

As that famous Quire rage built up inside him, he picked up Luke Gallows and impressively dragged him over the top rope.

After hitting him in the back repeatedly fast, Quire picked up what was left of Gallows's legs and instantly tossed him out of the matchup altogether. However, the problem was that Gallows was able to only have one leg hit the floor, therefore keeping him safe.

"He's gone, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Um, look again, Tazz." Cole pointed out as well, correcting the clueless Tazz.

"How's he still hanging on with a bloody nose?!" whined Tazz.

"He's got his arm and leg around the ropes!" JR told the ECW original.

While Gallows still hung on though, Quire continued his rage by thrashing Rob Van Dam with repeatable clubs to the back like a screaming child.

And then, he used the force of his head to slam down on RVD's back!

"Weirdest lookin' headbutt I've ever seen." Tazz smirked a little.

"This guy is showing no mercy!" Cole shook his head.

"Stephen Quire is a very dangerous human-being!" JR reminded his partners.

While Stephen continued to use RVD like a human scratching post, the entire Chicago faithful looked over to the stage to check out the next entrant entering the match.

"We have yet another entrant coming in. Who will it be?" Cole said, pointing to the entranceway.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #156: Sheamus**

As the buzzer sounded off once more, a big pale-skinned man with a red Mohawk, red beard and dressed in black tights, black kneepads, black boots and black forearm pads, came out running to pretty much a negative reaction from the crowd, who were busy chanting, "You Look Stupid" over and over again.

"About time we got a little Celtic pride here in the Rumble!" Tazz exclaimed while smirking.

"Out comes a bizarre man who's not getting any likes from the fans tonight!" JR shook his head.

"Tell me about it," Cole nodded, "Our next entrant is "The Celtic Warrior" himself, Sheamus!"

"Damn, that Mohawk of his does make him look stupid!" Tazz exclaimed once again.

Trying to ignore the commentator's opinions on him, Sheamus wasted no time getting inside the ring and started going to work right away.

He fed two axe handles to both Naruto and Johnny Mundo, right before getting the Shaman of Sexy with an Irish Curse backbreaker!

"And Sheamus going to work right away!" Cole pointed out.

"He's going after Johnny Mundo, a former rival of his!" JR said to Cole.

After Sheamus put Mundo down, Will Smith decided to slow down the Celtic Warrior by going up to the top rope, hoping to nail Sheamus with a flying body press.

Unfortunately for Will, the Celtic Warrior had immediately caught him by mid-air, leaving fans stunned all over!

"Uh-oh, he caught him, Cole!" Tazz gulped.

"This can't be good for the Fresh Prince!" Cole shook his head too.

It wasn't very long until Sheamus decided to make waste of Will and take his first elimination of the match.

But instead of throwing him over, Sheamus decided to hang into Will's neck and slam him down with a huge White Noise!

"And Sheamus hits a White Noise!" declared JR.

"That's gotta hurt Will's neck!" said Tazz.

After he hit the move, Sheamus decided to finish the job by picking up Will off his feet and sent him flying over the top rope and onto the floor, sending yet a lot of negative heat from the fans.

"Well, Will ain't lookin' fresh anymore." Tazz shook his head once more.

"Our audience tonight sure didn't like this one!" Cole declared.

"Will Smith is out of the match! He's eliminated!" cried out JR.

 **141st Elimination: Will Smith; Eliminated by: Sheamus; Duration: 9:15**

After Will got up and left a little disappointed, Star Butterfly tried to sneak attack Sheamus from behind, but the Celtic Warrior ducked down and sent Star over the top rope.

Much to Sheamus's distaste, he saw Star Butterfly remain on the apron safely.

"Star Butterfly still alive in the match!" Cole pointed out.

"Hang in there Star, get back in the ring!" Tazz said, cheering her on from the announcer's table.

Once she recovered, Sheamus soon tied her arms around the ropes, leaving her trapped.

Holding her by the neck, Sheamus sent his fist right into Star's chest completely, pounding it repeatedly over and over again!

"She's being pounded like a drum, Cole!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Star Butterfly feeling those 10 Beats of the Boudran!" Cole said to JR.

"Sheamus is wearing Star out with those hits to the chest!" JR nodded.

After one last hit to the chest, Sheamus then dragged Star right back to the ring, hoping to hit her with a White Noise.

But luckily, Star Butterfly managed to rake Sheamus right in the eyes and hopped on his back, hitting the Celtic Warrior with a huge backstabber!

"What a big backstabber!" Cole replied.

"Good move on Star's part, saving herself there!" nodded Tazz.

As Sheamus laid down unconscious, Bud Bundy found himself in the middle of a bitchslap, courtesy of Ashley Parker!

Bud was then left to hold his face in pain while Ashley had him right by the legs, thinking of a submission move.

"LadyRooster42 may have something in mind here." JR pointed out.

"Ashley's got Bud by his legs, planning something big!" Cole replied once more.

With her arms wrapped around Bud's legs, Ashley turned the pervert over on his stomach and laid on his back with a huge Boston Crab! Bud felt the excruciating pain through his back as she pressed on the hold for long!

"Boston Crab, Cole! She's got him!" Tazz cried out in excitement.

However, it wasn't the end for him just yet.

While he was still trapped in the Boston Crab, Morrigan Aensland decided to sit under Bud's shoulders and bend him back with a huge Camel Clutch, leaving Bud trapped in a double submission that left the fans going crazy out of their seats!

"And now a Camel Clutch! Bud's trapped between both!" Cole cried out too.

"Although submissions don't count in the Rumble, trying to make your opponent sore may help them increase the chance of being thrown over!" explained JR.

"Looks like that's definitely the threesome Bud wanted!" Tazz laughed in enjoyment.

"Expect this is more painful to Bud then it is enjoyment!" Cole replied to Tazz.

While Bud was still trapped between a rock and a hard place, Lelouch Lamperouge was at the upper left turnbuckle, trying his best to superplex Rob Van Dam off the top rope.

For the youngster however, it was tougher as he thought as RVD managed to hang onto the ropes, leaving Lelouch unable to lift him up!

"Lelouch trying so hard to superplex RVD off his feet!" JR exclaimed.

"He's having a hard time with that." Tazz shook his head while pointing, "Anyway, RVD's fighting back!"

Lelouch went to try for the superplex again, but failed as RVD socked him right in the rib cage.

He kept socking him in the ribs over and over again until finally, Lelouch fell right on the mat, leaving RVD able to breathe.

"Well, that was scary!" Cole gasped.

"Van Dam caught a break there!" JR exclaimed.

Instead of resting out, RVD decided to go for the kill right away.

While Lelouch was still down and out, RVD took off from the turnbuckle and hit the youngster with his signature Five Star Frog Splash!

"There we go, the Five Star Frog Splash!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Van Dam hits the Five Star Frog Splash right to Lelouch!" Cole clearly declared in excitement.

As both men were laid out from the move itself, the countdown clock showed up ln the titantron, indicating that another superstar was about to enter the match.

"We're about to bring in the next entrant of the match! Who will it be?" asked JR.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #157: Lightning (Total Drama)**

After the buzzer sounded, a big muscular black man wearing a football jersey (which were nearly identical to the San Diego Chargers), tanned green shorts and light blue sneakers came out to a negative reaction from the crowd, especially when he started flexing for his loyal fangirls.

As soon as he kissed his own muscles, the next entrant took off right away!

"Hey look, Cole, it's your favorite!" Tazz pointed out.

"Lightning from the Total Drama series is #157 in the Rumble! And no Tazz, I highly doubt it." Cole snarled to Tazz.

"This guy's sure isn't a favorite for me, that's for sure!" JR shook his head also.

When he got in the ring though, he saw Stephen Quire at the turnbuckles, trapping Ash Williams with a 10-punch salute.

Lightning decided to channel his inner ninja and grab Stephen on his shoulders, therefore dropping him with an Argentine Backbreaker Drop!

"Well, that might have cracked Stephen up!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Lightning gets him with the Argentine Backbreaker Drop!" Cole replied.

"Big start there from the young football player!" JR replied as well.

Seeing Stephen lying on his stomach, Lightning decided to hit Quire across the skull with a big hard right.

Then he pressed his hands down the psychopath's head and back, proceeding to do pushups on him while Quire struggled to break free.

"What a tough position Quire's got himself trapped in!" Cole pointed out.

"I think Lightning's definitely giving Scott Steiner a run for his money!" smirked Tazz.

"Well, a lot people do consider Lightning as the Michael Vick and Scott Steiner of Total Drama altogether!" JR said to the ECW alumnist.

However, the pain didn't last long for Quire as Lightning started standing on him like a surfboard.

With his foot lodged in the back of Quire's head, Lightning started bouncing his head repeatedly with mini-curb stomps, much to the agony of Quire's family sitting at ringside!

"Hahahaha, look at Lightning go, JR!" Tazz said, laughing at the scene.

"Oh, give me a break!" JR rolled his eyes.

"This guy is just showing off, Tazz!" Cole snarled to Tazz.

"I think I saw that on The Three Stooges once." Tazz reminded an annoyed Cole.

"You idiot, do you even know what we're talking about right now?" JR angrily said to Tazz.

"The Three Stooges?" answered Tazz.

While J.R. and Cole continued to groan through Tazz's stupidity, Bud Bundy was still getting picked apart by Morrigan Aensland with a full nelson.

With the pervert locked around in the hold, Morrigan decided to ram Bud's head through the turnpad repeatedly, forcing the rest of the crowd to count along to the pattern.

"Bud having a hard time in the Rumble now!" Cole exclaimed.

"If he doesn't act soon, he could be the next one to go out!" JR reminded Cole.

After a tenth time of getting his head rammed into the turnpad, Bud felt his body flip over and his neck hit the mat when Morrigan hit a big Dragon Suplex for good measure!

"Holy crap!" Tazz gasped loudly.

"Bud is getting basically wrecked so far!" Cole exclaimed again.

"Morrigan just manhandled Bud with that Dragon Suplex!" JR cried out.

However, one suplex wasn't enough for Morrigan. So she decided to go for another Dragon Suplex.

But before she could hit the suplex though, Luke Gallows came from behind and yanked on the bat wings from her hair!

"Oh, come on, was that necessary?" Cole groaned in disgust.

"Take your filthy hands off her, Gallows! What's wrong with you?" Tazz angrily shouted at Gallows from the announcer's table.

While Morrigan continued to struggle, Luke Gallows decided to lay a dirty smirk and flirt with her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. All I want is a little kiss." Gallows smirked to the succubus.

"Kiss this, you cur!" snarled Morrigan.

With a lot of rage bent inside her, Morrigan raised her boot up and ended up swinging her leg between Luke's crotch, wrecking his nuts much to the horror of all commentators watching!

"OH MY!" JR cringed in pain.

"Well, she definitely broke his Gallows Pole now!" smirked Tazz.

"That'll teach Gallows not to hurt a lady!" Cole nodded in unison.

"Gallows got what he deserved!" JR nodded.

The pain had proved to be much too intense for Gallows.

While he was still holding himself, Morrigan went behind him and sent Gallows flying over the top and onto the floor!

"And there he goes, Gallows is out of here!" Tazz pointed out.

"He should've never done that in the first place!" shook JR's head.

"Karma sure did bite him in the ass, didn't it?" Cole asked JR.

 **142nd Elimination: Luke Gallows; Eliminated by: Morrigan Aensland; Duration: 6:41**

After Gallows struggled to leave ringside, Bridgette had caught Morrigan out of nowhere with an O'Connor Roll and muscled the succubus up with a big German Suplex!

"What a move!" Cole gasped loudly.

"Bridgette caught Morrigan from behind with a German Suplex from behind!" JR exclaimed. German Suplex from Bridgette caught Morrigan from behind!

"Didn't see that coming, I tell ya!" Tazz shook his head as well.

However, a german suplex wasn't enough for Bridgette.

So the surfer managed to get Morrigan up and slammed her down with a transitional back suplex!

"And Bridgette strikes again!" JR replied.

"She's been targeting Morrigan ever since that succubus eliminated her boyfriend from rumble!" Cole reminded JR.

"Bridgette's mostly upset because she and Geoff can't be together in the match!" Tazz explained to Cole.

"She's letting her anger get the best of her!" JR pointed out.

After Bridgette continued to pulverize Morrigan, the Rumble clock appeared yet again, forcing the crowd to look to the stage yet again to see who would enter the Rumble match next.

"I think we have another one coming guys!" Tazz replied, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #158: Kane**

As the buzzer sounded once more, a bunch of flames started shooting out from the stage, startling the competitors to death as they turned around.

And they turned around in horror to find out that The Big Red Monster was entering the stage next!

"It seems to me that Hell has come to the Rumble!" JR shouted in monstrosity.

"It's Kane! Kane's here!" Cole cried out.

"Oh my god, this is bad for the competitors in the ring!" Tazz gulped nervously.

As soon as he finally got in the ring, all of the competitors stopped in their tracks and stared at him with fear running through his veins.

They were about to get even more scared when Kane rose his arms up, shooting up fire from all four corners of the ring!

"They're all frozen in fear now!" Cole pointed out.

"They just witnessed their own death walking up to their faces!" JR horrifically shouted to Cole.

As Kane entered the ring, Lightning decided it was a good idea to go face to face with The Big Red Monster.

Unfortunately it proved to be a bad move on Lightning's part as it didn't take too long for Kane to choke the cocky athlete right by the neck. And then using every strength of his hand, he chucked Lightning over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him in no time!

"No, you gotta be kiddin' me!" Tazz groaned in defeat.

"I kid you not, Tazz, Lightning is gone!" JR shook his head.

"I don't believe it!" Tazz groaned yet again in agony.

"Well, believe it, Tazz! Your guy from Total Drama is out!" Cole nodded.

 **143rd Elimination: Lightning; Eliminated by: Kane; Duration: 1:20**

As Lightning got up on the floor, he did what any upsetting contestant would do whenever they'd get eliminated:

By throwing a fit at ringside, even kicking around the ringpost for good measure.

"This wasn't fair, Cole." grumbled Tazz.

"How was it not fair, Tazz?" JR asked the ECW great.

"He should've lasted long!" Tazz answered back to JR.

"Well, he didn't, Tazz." Cole replied to Tazz.

While Lightning finally left up the aisle, Kane had grabbed Stephen Quire tightly right by the neck.

He then wrapped the maniac around his shoulder and decked him with a huge Chokeslam From Hell!

"And a chokeslam all the way to by gone Hell!" JR cried out once more.

"Stephen Quire just got buried by the demon!" Tazz replied.

Johnny Mundo tried his best to slow down the Big Red Monster with a flying chuck kick from the ropes, but Kane moved out of the way, decking Mundo's face with a really big boot to the face!

"And Mundo meets the worst end of that boot!" pointed out Cole.

"Kane responded with a bold move by planting that boot on Morrison's kisser!" JR reminded to Cole and Tazz.

After Kane soon settled with himself, Ash Williams and Morrigan Aensland both decides to go after The Big Red Demon, therefore double teaming him.

In fact, they double teamed him by leaping all over Kane and stomp him nearly half to death, making the Demon nothing more than a human footmat.

"I guess that's one way to stop him!" nodded Tazz.

"Smart strategy there from Ash and Morrigan!" Cole nodded too.

"Will they be able to keep Kane down?" JR asked again.

The two managed to get Kane up, only for the Big Red Demon to grab both Ash and Morrigan's necks while trying to attempt a double chokeslam.

However, using their smarts, they kicked Kane in the gut and leveled him with a huge double DDT!

"Double DDT!" Cole cried out.

"They're cutting Kane down to size, Cole!" Tazz said, agreeing with Cole.

"Ash and Morrigan are both showing no mercy!" JR reminded everyone.

Meanwhile, Ashley was still digging into the trashcan that Bud brought inside not too long ago.

While at the same too, Sheamus was going after her. As soon as he got his hands on her, Ashley had brought out a plastic lightsaber, lowblowing Sheamus right between the legs!

"Whoa, right in the Yodas!" Tazz smirked out of laughter?

"What, Tazz?" Cole said to Tazz, holding his laughter in response.

"I'm referrin' to the sack, Cole!" Tazz reminded Cole.

"Still, it was a good joke, Tazz!" JR nodded to Tazz.

"Thanks, fellas!" Tazz nodded back to JR.

While Sheamus still held himself in pain, Ashley took that plastic lightsaber and wrapped it around the Celtic Warrior's neck, hitting him with a White Russian Leg Sweep!

"And another White Russian Leg Sweep!" Cole replied.

"Seems like everyone loves imitating The Sandman here!" Tazz nodded out.

"Even though The Sandman was already eliminated!" JR said, reminding Tazz.

As Sheamus tried so desperately to recover from the pain, the entire crowd all turned to the stage to check out who was gonna enter the Rumble next.

"We're about to witness our next entrant coming in next!" Cole said as he looked over to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #159: Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug)**

After the buzzer sounded YET again, a male superhero with blonde hair, black cat ears, sleek black catsuit, cat tail and green eyes had entered the stage moving around like the black cat that he was. He was definitely appreciated by the reception that he got, which was mostly coming from the female demographic of fans sitting at ringside.

"I think we got a French Revolution coming, Cole!" Tazz pointed to the next entrant.

"Coming in at #159 is Cat Noir from _Miraculous Ladybug_ , and he's looking quite prepared!" Cole exclaimed.

"There's no doubt about it, Cat Noir is known to be the Nightwing of France!" JR nodded.

After he immediately got in the ring, he surprised Stephen Quire with three low kicks and nearly took his head off with a spinning back kick!

"Cat Noir starting off strong and fresh!" Cole stated.

"Impressive kicks he's showing!" Tazz nodded as well.

The next opponent that Cat Noir fought off against next was RVD, who tried to hit the superhero by using his fist.

However, using his quick reflexes, Cat Noir caught the punch and wrung up Mr. Monday Night's arm before blasting him with a Pele Kick!

"And a nice wrap-around Pele Kick!" JR replied.

"An excellent counter by Cat Noir!" Cole replied, agreeing with Cole.

As soon as Cat Noir picked himself back up, he saw Morrigan Aensland choking Naruto around the middle ropes, using her knee to compress the back of the ninja's neck.

Dashing towards them, Cat Noir decided to grab onto the ropes and spin his body around, hitting Naruto with a deadly 619!

"Ooh yeah, dial it up!" Tazz smirked in anticipation.

"Cat Noir with a 619 straight to Naruto!" JR exclaimed.

After Naruto fell unconscious on the mat, Cat Noir then proceeded to go up top, looking to hit something big for his opponent.

"Cat Noir pulling out something out of his sleeve." commented Cole.

"He'd better be careful up there; the top rope is a dangerous position in this type of match!" Tazz pointed out.

With a huge deep breath forming inside him, Cat Noir decided to turn around and flip backwards while spinning in a corkscrew motion, decking the Leaf ninja with a diving corkscrew moonsault!

"Unbelievable move by Cat Noir!" nodded out JR.

"He's been unstoppable since entering this match!" Cole nodded too.

Meanwhile, Bud was having trouble at the upper right turnbuckle, trying his best to fight off Lelouch Lamperouge, who was using every ounce of momentum he can to push the pervert off the turnbuckle.

"We're gonna have another elimination in our hands!" Tazz pointed out.

"Lelouch has got Bud Bundy in a dangerous position!" cried out JR.

Somehow, in an act of desperation, Bud ended up poking Lelouch in the eyes, forcing to let go of Bud and letting him down on the apron.

"And a poke right to the eyes!" Cole exclaimed.

"A desperate, yet dirty move from Bundy!" JR cried out again.

"He did what he had to do to stay in this match!" Tazz said to Cole.

While Lelouch was blinded from the eye poke, Johnny Mundo came right out of nowhere and superkicked the youngster.

Bud then looked up to realize that the impact of that superkick forced Lelouch to tumble towards him. He made the right move by lowering down the ropes, forcing a blinded Lelouch to go over the ropes and onto the floor in which it brought a real bad taste to the booing fans of Chicago.

"Oh my, Lelouch's gone! Lelouch has been eliminated!" Cole hesitantly shouted.

"These Chicagoans ain't gonna take that lying down!" Tazz shook his head.

"No they're not; Lelouch was considered a favorite to win tonight!" JR shook his head as well.

"Not to mention that he's one of the best characters in anime!" Cole reminded JR.

 **144th Elimination: Lelouch Lamperouge; Eliminated by: Johnny Mundo (with some help from Bud Bundy); Duration: 14:37**

While Lelouch was exiting ringside slowly, Sheamus had Star Butterfly busy up on the top rope.

But instead of hitting her off the apron, Sheamus had decided to keep her on there, hoping to hit 10 Beats of the Boudran on her once more.

"Uh-oh, Star's in this position again!" Cole gulped.

"Sheamus has her cornered for the 10 Beats of the Boudran!" JR replied out loud.

However, before he could hit it, Star took her signature wand and managed to blind Sheamus right in the eyes with the object!

"Well, that wand helped!" nodded Tazz.

As soon as he turned around, Star leapt in the air, crash-landing on the Celtic Warrior with the aerial lariat!

"And Sheamus eats the clothesline!" JR shouted again.

"I bet he's gonna get used to that taste!" Tazz chuckled as he nodded.

After that, Star then got right back up to her feet, picked Sheamus back up and got him near the ropes.

She held him right by the legs and ended up kicking him right by the groin!

"Ohhh!" cringed Cole.

"Two points!" Tazz chuckled once more.

"Right in the groin!" JR cringed as well.

As Sheamus tried to hold himself as long as he could, the crowd took their focus onto the stage once more, seeing the countdown clock tick down to its next entrant of the match.

"We got another one coming! I can't wait for this!" Tazz smirked in anticipation again.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #160: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

After the horn sounded off, a kid with spiky yellow hair, yellow skin, red t-shirt, blue shorts and shoes came out on his signature skateboard to a huge homestate ovation from his fans while coming out to the Green Day version of his theme song.

"Ay caramba, Cole! Here he comes!" Tazz said, pointing at the next entrant.

"Talk about making an entrance, coming out at #160 is one of the best cartoon bad boys, representing _The Simpsons_ , Bart Simpson!" Cole exclaimed.

"This kid looks ready to get in the action!" JR exclaimed as well.

Instead of entering the ring though however, Bart popped off his skateboard and decided to enter the ring via top rope.

With his skateboard in hand, Bart launched himself from the top and cracked his skateboard towards Kane's entire head, breaking it in half!

"My god!" Cole gasped out of horror.

"Whoa!" Tazz gasped as well.

"Bart with that skateboard shot across the head of the Big Red Machine!" JR cried out once again.

While Kane was still wobbling from that skateboard shot, Johnny Mundo went to the ropes and flung back again, hitting Kane with a springboard Chuck Kick!

"What a knockout!" Tazz replied.

"Mundo taking Kane down off his feet with that Chuck kick!" Cole replied too.

Yet despite that hit, Kane still managed to stay on his feet.

Although, it wasn't for long. Because Cat Noir took the wise opportunity by hopping from the apron and nailing Kane with a springboard bulldog!

"Well, that got Kane down!" JR pointed out.

"A excellent bulldog by Cat Noir!" The ECW Original nodded.

While the three men continued to team up against Kane, Bridgette was searching around the garbage can that Bud threw into the ring several entries ago.

After only seconds of searching around, she pulled out what seemed to be a full life-size glass picture of Blaze Fielding from the Sega game, "Streets of Rage".

"Hehe, never seen that one before, Cole!" Tazz chuckled.

"What the hell did Bridgette just pull out?" asked Cole.

"It seems like a picture of Blaze Fielding from _Streets of Rage_ , one of the greatest beat-em-up games of all time!" JR said, identifying the object right away.

"I have nothing in mind on what she's gonna do with that!" shrugged Tazz.

Seeing Morrigan suffocate Bud Bundy by using her chest at the turnbuckle, Bridgette had a good idea on what to do about that glass picture in her hands.

So she decided to sneak behind the succubus, hoping Morrigan would turn around and eat that glass picture that Bridgette was holding in her hands. When the succubus turned around, Bridgette swung that picture...

...

...

...only to be caught from behind by Star Butterfly, who was now in a tug-of-war battle with the surfer for the picture!

"Wait a minute; Star's got the glass picture!" Cole pointed out too.

"We've got a tug-of-war between the two blondes!" JR loudly replied.

After a second of that tug-of-war battle, Star swiped the picture away. Star was about to hit Bridgette with the glass picture, but she ducked down from the shot, heading straight for Morrigan's pretty head.

It proved to be no problem for the succubus, who managed to catch the object in time and forced yet another tug-of-war battle. This time, between Morrigan Aensland and Star Butterfly.

"And we've got another one, Cole!" Tazz pointed out as well.

"This encounter's starting to get very intense here!" JR nodded.

"These three women are fighting for that picture frame to use!" explained Cole.

The battle didn't last long as Morrigan grabbed the picture off Star's hands and attempted to swing it towards her face.

Using her quick reflexes, the succubus swung her picture towards Star Butterfly, who ducked in time therefore having Bridgette take the hit instead! The impact was so strong that it created a huge hole around the picture, replacing Blaze's head with Bridgette's.

"What a friggin' shot!" Tazz cried out.

"Morrigan just drove that dadgum picture right onto Bridgette's head!" shrieked JR.

Once Bridgette had fallen right to her knees, Morrigan had decided to add a little insult to injury.

So she grabbed some permanent marker and proceeded to draw on her face, writing down "To my best fan, Morrigan" all around the surfer's forehead.

"You definitely don't see this everyday!" Cole chuckled.

"Hahahaha, that's gonna leave a big mark!" Tazz said, laughing loudly as he can.

"I reckon you got the pun, right?" JR said to Cole.

"Barely!" Cole nodded.

Meanwhile, Sheamus started to toss Star Butterfly over the top rope, but much to his displeasure, she remained on the apron.

However, it didn't last long as Sheamus blasted her off the apron with a harsh Brogue Kick, sending Star right on the floor in elimination. Her elimination didn't start to sit well with the Chicago crowd, who were busy giving Sheamus an ounce of total nuclear heat in response.

"Dammit, Star's out!" groaned Tazz.

"I think the pressure from the three-way war got to her!" JR said, referring to Star's little tug-of-war battle with both Bridgette and Morrigan.

"Indeed JR, and the fans are not taking this one likely!" nodded Cole.

"What do you expect, Cole?" Tazz shrugged to Cole, "First Lelouch was eliminated, and now Star's out!"

 **145th Elimination: Star Butterfly; Eliminated by: Sheamus; Duration: 24:37**

As Sheamus continued to taunt her as she was walking up the aisle, Cat Noir leaped around the Celtic Warrior's back and trapped him with a huge rear naked choke, trying to lock in the hold as tight as he ever could. The compression of the hold was making Sheamus's head a little light for wear, bringing in the delight of this Chicago crowd, who wanted to see Sheamus get the karma that he deserved for eliminating Star.

"I think Sheamus taunted a little too long for wear!" Cole started.

"Cat Noir's making the Celtic Warrior eat his words in response!" JR also stated with a nod.

Sheamus was trying to fight out of the submission hold the best that he could, but his arms were soon growing limp alongside his pale Irish legs. It was clear that the Celtic Warrior's pale face was now turning into the darkest shade of red there was.

It was clear that Cat Noir's rear naked choke was as deadly as it seems.

"Sheamus is fadin' fast, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

Before Cat Noir could knock out Sheamus, Stephen Quire came from behind and started raking the eyes of Cat Noir.

The attack blinded Cat Noir long enough for Stephen Quire to trap the superhero with a Full Nelson, which soon transitioned into a brutal Skull Crushing Finale!

"And a huge Skull Crushing Finale!" shouted Cole.

"Stephen might've wrecked Cat Noir's face with that!" JR gulped a little.

As Cat Noir spent his time all laid out on the mat, the crowd had turned to the stage yet again to check out the next entrant entering the match!

"We got yet another one coming, guys!" Tazz said, pointing to the stage.

 **Yikes, I never thought doing a Rumble like this was pretty much hard work, truth be told. Anyway, now that I'm done, here are the stats you need to know so far:**

 **People still in the ring: 14**

 **People still left to go: 240**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri, Jessie Godderz, Leonard Hofstadter, Raven Queen, Casey Jones, Muscles Glasses, Josh Nichols, Kevin Owens, ODB, The Miz, Fandango, Trevor Lee, Rock Lee, Patrick Star, Apollo Crews, Leon Kennedy, Alan Harper, Ed, Brody, Rhyno, Nathan Drake, Big Show, Booker T, Fez, Wonder Woman, Uncle Ruckus, Cody Hall, Drago, Heath Slater, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ashlynn Ella, JBL, Dolph Ziggler, Donkey Kong, Alexis Rhodes, Monty Monogram, Danny Tanner, Tatanka, Mahabali Shera, Barney Stinson, Finn Balor, Austin Aries, Maddie Rooney, Kyle O'Reilly, Sunset Shimmer, Beck Oliver, Francis Wilkerson, Wesley Blake, Sabu, MacArthur, Ally Dawson, Hunter Huntsman, Falco Lombardi, Helena Douglas, Prince Puma, Shelton Benjamin, George Costanza, Gangrel, Vincent Valentine, Bubba Ray Dudley, Marco Diaz, The Sandman, Jill Valentine, Geoff, Bender Rodriguez, Chavo Guerrero, The Hurricane, Hernandez, Will Smith, Luke Gallows, Lightning, Lelouch Lamperouge and Star Butterfly**

 **Still in the ring: Ash Williams, Ashley Parker, Bart Simpson, Bridgette, Bud Bundy, Cat Noir, Johnny Mundo, Morrigan Aensland, Naruto Uzumaki, Rob Van Dam, Sheamus, Son of Havoc and Stephen Quire**

 **I got nothing to explain, truth be told. Next chapter will be coming very soon so keep watching the Rumble for more updates and more carnage! Until next time, stay cool, stay warm and get yourself a cup of joe. Mmmmmmm, coffee...**


	19. Blue Swede Blitzkrieg

**"Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for mild language and a whole lot of 'wrasslin.**

 **Summary: 400 of your favorite characters and wrestlers from TV shows, cartoons, video games, and all walks of life compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the sequel to the biggest Royal Rumble Match of all time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, TNA, ROH, NJPW, Lucha Underground, CZW and Northeast Wrestling. And I sure as heck don't own the following included. These include Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Starz, Hasbro, Mattel, Sega, Nintendo, Microsoft, DC, Marvel, Namco Bandai, Capcom, SNK, Konami, Tecmo, WB Games, Warner Bros., Sony Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, CW, FX, AMC, EA Sports, YouTube, Schulz, Dreamworks, Square Enix, etc. Those I don't own. Anyway, me and The Anime Charismatic Shady were granted permission by The Extreme Brony to help carry on the MASFRR legacy. So this will be our little gift to him as we bring you and him, the 2nd Annual Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **P.S.: If anyone's asking, this is in no relation to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble series. This is totally different, so regardless, have fun and enjoy.**

 **P.P.S.: Let's pretend Monday Night RAW wasn't airing on this day and this MASFRR2 was held on the 4th of July.**

 **Chapter 19: Blue Swede Blitzkrieg**

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #161: D'Angelo Dinero**

When the horn sounded, a man dressed in black tights, black kneepads, black/white boots, taped gloves and a black trenchcoat came out to an impressive ovation from the crowd.

The pop soon got a little louder than ever when cannons started shooting from the stage, blasting out tons of dollar bills everywhere for the audience.

"Looks like divine interventions on its way." J.R. pointed to the entrant.

"From Impact Wrestling at #161, "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero!" Cole replied.

"My man, he's ready to get some of the action tonight!" Tazz smirked in anticipation.

After he took his trenchcoat off, Ash Williams tried to sneak in a sucker punch.

Using his quick wit, The Pope kicked the dead-slayer right by the gut and decked him with a huge 4-UP uppercut!

"What a big uppercut!" Cole exclaimed.

"The Pope with a good counter, nailing Ash in the face!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

As soon as he got back up on his feet, he noticed Johnny Mundo trying to swing right at him.

Thinking quick once again, Dinero managed to catch his arm in time and deck him with a Reverse Russian Legsweep!

"Face, meet mat!" Tazz snickered.

"Mundo falls to the mat face first!" replied Cole.

While Pope continued his momentum in the match, Stephen Quire was trying to get both Bridgette and RVD over the ropes and onto the floor, but they were hanging on for dear life at the ropes in return. This proved that they were putting up one hell of a fight toward the Freakout Kid altogether.

"Oh, there's no way he's killin' two birds with one store." Tazz shook his head.

"Both Bridgette and Rob Van Dam are battling for dear life!" J.R. replied as well.

"The Freakout Kid Stephen Quire sure has his work cut out for him!" nodded Cole.

Just as a way for them to break off of Quire's grasp, both Bridgette and RVD swung their legs towards Stephen's noggin, breaking them free.

And then, the two proceeded to throw him over the top rope, yet Stephen hung onto the ropes tightly in order not to be eliminated even though he was still struggling.

"And the tables may turn here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Stephen's almost out, he's hangin' in there!" Tazz pointed out.

"He came close to being eliminated!" Cole nodded once more.

As The Freakout Kid got his whole body back on the apron, Kane comes in and nails a big boot right to Stephen's face. The impact caused him to fall off the apron and to the floor, eliminating Stephen in the process.

"Well, bye bye crazy!" Tazz said, waving goodbye to Stephen.

"I don't think Stephen's gonna like that." Cole shook his head.

"He sure won't!" J.R. shook his head as well.

 **146th Elimination: Stephen Quire; Eliminated by: Kane; Duration: 11:23**

And he didn't like it one bit.

Once he got up, Stephen started raging all over ringside, kicking barricades and even the steel steps in frustration. Referee Scott Armstrong tried to calm him down, but he ended up getting sucker punched by Stephen, forcing the commentators to cry foul.

"Hey, come on, now!" JR angrily cried out to Stephen.

"Stephen isn't taking this lightly at all!" Tazz gulped in fear.

"No doubt guys, he's gone into Freakout Mode!" nodded Cole.

With the rage taking control of him, Stephen Quire immediately got back into the ring and leaped over Kane as he was trying to go after Naruto Uzumaki.

Quire wasted no time thrashing his fists uncontrollably onto the Big Red Monster while some of the officials got into the ring and tried to latch onto him, including Stephen's brother, who hopped over the barricade and tried to calm his brother down.

"Somebody stop this kid!" Tazz spoke out loudly.

"We're gonna need security out here to get control of this guy!" JR said, agreeing with Tazz.

"We're gonna need more than that, JR!" Cole said to the Oklahoman.

"Maybe a SWAT Team for this guy!" Tazz replied, referring to Stephen.

It nearly took 30 seconds for the entire security team to strip Stephen Quire off of Kane. The sneak attack that he felt from the freakout kid forced Kane's anger to rise like hell fire, getting right up and going after Quire himself.

However, he didn't go after Stephen Quire himself.

Instead...

...

...

...

...Kane started to approach Stephen's brother, who had his own back turned against him.

"Oh no." Cole gulped.

"That kid better get out. Kane's pissed!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

"Somebody get that kid out of the ring! For god's sake, Kane's been unleashed!" JR hesitated in fear.

Once Jack had his back finally turned, he gulped in fear to see Kane standing before him.

Before the kid could get any time to react, he felt his neck being choked by the bad end of Kane's hand. Kane's anger continued to rise tenfold as he lifted Jack right in the air and then slammed him down with a huge Chokeslam from Hell!

"Oh dear!" Tazz reacted horrifyingly.

"That frickin' chokeslam from hell!" Cole cried out.

"He choke-slammed that kid out of his shoes, Cole!" shuddered Tazz.

"For the love of God, Jack Quire just got manhandled in the hands of the Big Red Monster!" JR cried out too, but out of horror.

As Kane stood there proud of his actions, Stephen came in right after him and tossed the Big Red Demon off the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a VERY big shock to the audience.

"Oh my god!" screamed out Michael Cole.

"Tell me that didn't just happen, Cole!" Tazz shook his head.

"I think he just did, Tazz!" JR nodded to Tazz.

"Kane's been eliminated, Kane's out!" Cole pointed out.

"The Big Red Machine is out of this match!" said JR in unison.

 **147th Elimination: Kane; Eliminated by: Stephen Quire; Duration: 3:45**

As soon as he got up, Kane started to channel his inner Stephen Quire as well.

The first thing Kane had done was literally rip the announce table in half by taking it apart one by one!

"Look out, Cole! He's goin' after the table!" Tazz quickly pointed out again.

"Get the hell out of the way, fellas!" JR shouted to both Tazz and Cole.

"Oh no, I believe that Stephen has unleashed The Inner Demon inside Kane!" Cole gulped once more.

While Kane continued to cause havoc around ringside, the countdown clock lit up once more to find out who would be the next man entering the Rumble match.

"We might as well find out the next entrant, and hopefully, to get away from Kane!" JR said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #162: Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

As the buzzer sounded, a teenager with spiky blue hair, yellow skin, black jacket with red-white stripes, blue jeans and black sneakers ended up bolting onto the stage to a tremendous ovation. He even got a glance at a whiny Stephen Quire, who was being escorted up the stage while struggling to break free from the security that was holding him.

"Yikes, I'm glad I'm not him..." Flash whispered to himself, obviously muttering at Stephen.

"Here he comes at number 162, Flash Sentry from "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls"! Cole pointed out.

"Looks like Bart Simpson's got somebody to compare himself to!" Tazz nodded to Cole.

While Flash got himself into the ring, Kane saw Stephen Quire still being escorted up the aisle. With big red rage building up against him, the Big Red Monster decided to run right after him while his back was already turned.

"I think I know who Kane's gonna take his rage on!" JR pointed out as well.

"He's got his target on Stephen Quire!" Cole gulped again.

"Oh man, this is gonna be bad!" shook Tazz's head.

It wasn't long until Stephen saw the Big Red Monster coming towards him.

In an instant, the Freakout Kid managed to strike first, leaping all over Kane non-stop with flurries to the face. Yet, Kane managed to strike back with flurries of his own, making this a fisticuff-only showdown.

"Both Quire and Kane going at it non-stop!" cried out Cole.

Meanwhile in the ring, Bridgette and RVD were both busy battling it out with Ash Williams and Morrigan Aensland.

And so far, Bridgette and RVD were winning the fight, giving both the 'king' and succubus a double noggin knocker.

"Talking about meeting of the minds!" Tazz nodded.

"Ash and Morrigan's heads both meet in one noggin knocker!" J.R. nodded too.

"They've gotta be dazed right now!" stated Cole.

With the impact dazing them uncontrollably, both Bridgette and RVD decided to take their opportunity to make waste of Ash and Morrigan.

Bridgette wasted no time throwing Morrigan over the top rope with a hurricanrana, while at the same time RVD dropkicked Ash over the top rope, leaving Ash and Morrigan to both hit the floor at the same time.

That was until Bridgette had found out that one of Morrigan's wings were basically latching onto the ropes, keeping her feet away from the floor and keeping the succubus safe. Unfortunately for the succubus however, Bridgette dropkicked Morrigan's wing, sending her down to the floor, eliminating her.

"Ohhh, come on!" Tazz whined loudly.

"Sorry Tazz, it's what it is!" JR shook his head.

"Both Ash and Morrigan are out, thanks to Bridgette and Rob Van Dam!" Cole exclaimed.

"C'mon, can Morrigan at least get a re-do?" Tazz groaned to Michael Cole.

"Rumbles don't work that way, Tazz! Once you're eliminated, you're out!" J.R. shook his head at the ECW great.

 **148th Elimination: Ash Williams; Eliminated by: Rob Van Dam; Duration: 20:20**

 **149th Elimination: Morrigan Aensland; Eliminated by: Bridgette; Duration: 21:25**

As both Morrigan and Ash walked away upsettingly, Sheamus was busy being trapped in the turnbuckle, being flooded by Flash Sentry's punches while being trapped in the Koronco Buster!

"Flash Sentry looking to be on a roll in the match!" Cole pointed out.

"He's on fire right now, unloading on that pale-skinned, orange-haired Irishman!" Tazz also pointed out as well.

After getting Sheamus dazed from those hits, Flash Sentry got down off of the Celtic Warrior and decked the pale Irishman with a huge European uppercut.

And then, right out of nowhere, Ashley Parker came out running and nailed Sheamus and with a turnbuckle dropkick!

"RoosterGirl42 with that dropkick out of sight!" J.R. pointed out too.

"Sheamus has his work cut out for him!" nodded Cole.

"No doubt he's getting manhandled in that corner!" Tazz nodded as well, agreeing with Cole.

While Sheamus was having quite a hard time fighting back, the brawl between Kane and Stephen Quire became so intense that it all escalated to the stage.

By now, Stephen Quire was now hopping on Kane's back, trapping the Big Red Machine with a sleeper hold in order to keep the big man down!

"Looks like this isn't going to be the end of these two!" shook JR's head.

"We might have to get an atomic bomb to shut them up!" suggested Tazz.

"I don't think that'll do much against The Freakout Kid and The Big Red Monster!" Cole shook his head too.

While Quire continued to trap Kane with the hold, The Big Red Monster decided to flip Stephen upside down in the Tombstone position, forcing the rest of the ring officials to panic on what he was gonna do next.

"Oh no, he's upside down!" J.R. gasped.

"I can't even frickin' look, Cole!" Tazz covered his eyes in safety.

"Oh no, don't tell me that Kane's gonna hit a Tombstone Piledriver!" Cole shook his head.

It was way too late for Stephen.

With Kane hanging onto the kid tightly, The Freakout Kid felt the top of his head being crushed on the steel floor, being the victim of Kane's Tombstone Piledriver!

"Mah gawd, he's broken!" J.R. horribly screamed.

"Kane tombstoning Stephen Quire all the way down to hell on the steel stage!" Cole spoke out of pure horror.

"That kid just got buried by The Big Red Monster!" Tazz cried out.

It didn't take so long for the entire crowd immediately went crazy for that unstoppable move, which immediately knocked out Stephen Quire in motionless fashion.

As the EMT's tried to best to check on Quire, the countdown clock lit up the titantron again, forcing the entire Chicago faithful to focus on the stage for the next entrant to enter.

"While the officials try to tend to Quire, we're about to witness the next entrant!" Cole said, pointing to the stage.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #163: Trent (Total Drama)**

As soon as the buzzer rang, a man dressed in a light green shirt (which was covering a long sleeved camo shirt), black jeans and light green shoes were coming down to surprisingly, Bret "Hitman" Hart's theme song to a great babyface pop.

And if that wasn't enough, he even came out to signature Hitman glasses and sporting the Hitman's jacket, except the glasses and jacket was light green instead of pink.

"I think business has just been picked up!" JR exclaimed.

"Here comes the first-ever Mega All Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble winner and Total Drama alumnist, Trent!" pointed out Cole.

"I can tell it's time to Rock N Roll, Cole!" Tazz replied.

Before he could hit the ring altogether, he noticed one of his fangirls sitting across ringside holding up a "Marry Me, Trent" sign.

Trent became the Good Samaritan that he became by going over to the brown-haired fangirl and handed her his light green Hitman glasses as a little souvenir.

"That lady's definitely gonna remember that forever." Cole nodded.

"Trent's remembered for winning the very first Mega All Star FanFiction Royal Rumble!" J.R. reminded both Tazz and Cole.

"I think he's looking to go double, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

After he threw away his jacket, Trent entered the ring and went up to the middle rope.

Seeing the way Cat Noir was getting back up on his feet, Trent leaped from the middle rope and decked the French superhero with a middle rope bulldog!

"And a bulldog from the middle rope!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

"Cat Noir forgot to watch his back there for him!" shook Cole's head.

"Trent made him pay the price!" Tazz warned.

Bart Simpson tried to go after Trent with a clothesline, but failed as well.

That was when Trent kicked Bart right in the gut and held him upside down, slamming the skateboarder with a huge piledriver!

"A piledriver from Trent!" Cole pointed out.

After Trent picked himself back up, Sheamus suddenly snuck from behind and clubbed the guitar player right in the back very hard, now resulting in a small pummeling made courtesy of the Celtic Warrior himself.

"Oh, and a sneak attack from behind!" J.R. gasped in surprise.

"I think Trent let his guard down himself!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Sheamus caught Trent off guard and now he's beating down the young Rockstar!" Cole pointed out again.

While Trent started to lick his wounds, Sheamus started to taunt the crowd, much to their immediate displeasure.

"Are you not entertained?" Sheamus asked the angry Chicagoans.

"This crowd sure isn't!" Tazz shook his head.

"I'm not entertained by this one bit!" J.R. shook his head too.

"Neither am I!" Cole shook his head as well, making it three.

As Sheamus looked to the left, he saw Bridgette dive off the top rope and nail a diving hurricanrana all across the Celtic Warrior, giving Trent enough time to breathe!

"Now that I found entertaining!" pointed out Tazz.

"Bridgette came in and took down Sheamus with a hurricanrana off the top!" J.R. stated.

"She just saved her friend for the time being!" Cole exclaimed.

Before Bridgette could try to check on Trent, she felt her bottom being pinched out of nowhere, making her yelp.

She then turned around to see a smirking Bud Bundy standing before her with quite a naughty grin on his face.

"What the-?" J.R. gasped.

"Whoa, what the hell is Bud doing?" Tazz gasped as well.

"Oh no, he's doing the same thing his father did earlier in the match!" gulped Michael Cole.

As Bridgette blushed out of total embarrassment, Bud approached her and attempted to hit on her with flair.

"I heard you're quite the surfer. Care to ride my waves?" The womanizer winked to Bridgette.

"Oh no, that's a bad move." shook Tazz's head.

"If I were Bud, I'd get the hell away from Bridgette right now!" J.R. said to Tazz.

"He's definitely gonna regret touching her ass!" Cole gulped for Bud's well-being.

With such rage built up inside her, an angry Bridgette responded by kicking Bud right in the balls.

And then, the surfer chick proceeded to nail Bud with a huge Evenflow DDT!

"I think he just did!" J.R. nodded.

"I sure don't wanna be Bud right now after what he went through!" Tazz shook his head once more.

The pervert was knocked out like a light for a good minute or so before Bridgette decided to get Bud up on his feet.

Showing mercy on him for a little while, Bridgette then decked him with a huge Codebreaker!

"Huge Codebreaker from Bridgette!" Cole pointed out.

"That's what he gets for touching her butt!" J.R. nodded out, enjoying the way Bud was getting karma.

Meanwhile, Sheamus got back up to his feet and saw Bart Simpson standing right on the top rope turnbuckle.

In a blink of an eye, Simpson launched himself from the top rope and nailed the Celtic Warrior with a huge double knee Meteora, knocking the pale Irishman down!

"Bulls-eye accomplished!" Tazz shouted with a wink.

"Bart with that double knee meteora from the top rope!" Cole pointed out again.

While Bart started to pump up the crowd in order to build momentum, the Chicago faithful once again took their focus off the ring and onto the stage, finding out which entrant was gonna come out next.

"We got a long way to go! Who will be the next entrant?" asked J.R.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #164: Maxi (Soul Calibur)**

Once the buzzer rang out, a man with black slicked-back hair and dressed up in all white came out to a tremendous pop from his fans, mostly his fangirls.

He wasn't alone however; as he had his signature nunchucks with him as well, ready to kick a little ass in the Rumble.

"Hey, Elvis is in the building!" Tazz said out of pure excitement.

"That's Maxi from "Soul Calibur", not Elvis!" Cole corrected to Tazz.

"He's got the haircut, right?" Tazz shrugged.

"Have you ever played arcade games before?" JR groaned to Tazz.

"Is that a trick question, Cole?" Tazz raised his eyebrow to JR.

While Cole and JR continued to groan at Tazz's utter stupidity, Maxi immediately entered the ring, striking his nunchucks towards Naruto, Cat Noir and RVD all in one sitting!

"Maxi's not wasting any time here!" pointed out Cole.

"Firing on all cylinders!" JR nodded.

D'Angelo Dinero was the next person to go after Maxi, but otherwise, that failed to.

It didn't take too long for Maxi to trip The Pope by his legs, followed by a nunchuck shot to the ribs!

"Right in the soft spot, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That's very painful, using the nunchuck to his advantage!" Cole nodded as well.

Meanwhile, Bart was able to set up something big on Sheamus while he got back up.

With the Celtic Warrior on his feet, Bart kicked Sheamus right in the gut and hooked his arms together, hoping to hit the Pedigree. But before he could hit the move entirely, Flash Sentry came out of nowhere and blasted Bart right in the face with that Trouble in Paradise kick!

"By gawd, what a kick!" JR gasped out of his seat.

"Flash coming in with the Trouble in Paradise!" Cole replied.

"Damn, I thought those two would work together!" groaned Tazz.

"It's every person for himself, Tazz!" JR told Tazz truthfully.

With Bart unconscious as ever, Flash decided to dash to the ropes and back again, hitting the prankster with a huge Boom Drop for good measure!

"Now we got a Boom Drop, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Showing moves out of Kofi Kingston's playbook!" Cole nodded.

"They call him Flash for a reason!" JR reminded everybody.

It wouldn't be long though as Sheamus then got back up to his feet and started attacking Flash.

And he attacked him big, laying out the 'waifu stealer' with a massive Brogue Kick that left the fans cringing out of disgust.

"Oh sh-" Cole took in a loud gasp.

"Man, that was nasty!" gulped Tazz.

"That kick might have rung that kid's ears out!" stated J.R.

Seeing Sheamus take down Flash, Bart decided to go on the top rope again to hit The Celtic Warrior again.

It didn't take too long for Sheamus to see the young bad boy right away, immediately hitting Bart with the Brogue Kick.

This caused Bart to fly off the top rope turnbuckle and landing on the outside floor, immediately knocking him out and be eliminated at the same time. The hit instantly caused fans to boo at Sheamus so much louder that the commentary team was disgusted by what they saw.

"Damn it!" Tazz growled.

"Sheamus just decapitated Bart out of the Rumble!" cried out Cole.

"For god's sake, that's a small child he just knocked out!" J.R. growled as well.

"I know man, that's gotta be the biggest low for Sheamus!" nodded Tazz.

"I agree, absolutely disgraceful and the fans are not taking Sheamus likely!" Cole nodded again.

 **150th Elimination: Bart Simpson; Eliminated by: Sheamus; Duration: 5:44**

As Sheamus continued to anger the fans of his elimination of Bart Simpson, the crowd all gathered to stare at the stage, possibly gazing at the next entrant entering the Rumble next.

"I only hope this next contestant shuts Sheamus up once and for all!" Tazz spoke out of anger.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #165: Ino Yamanaka (Naruto Shippuden)**

When the buzzer rang, a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and decked in all purple tanktop, skirt and ninja boots came out with yet another well-received ovation from the crowd.

The next entrant smiled in delight as chants of "Ino, Ino, Ino" where all spreading throughout Soldier Field.

"Here's another blonde beauty tearing it up, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Here comes Ino Yamanaka from _Naruto Shippuden_ coming in at #165!" Cole exclaimed.

"This young lady could give Naruto some help!" asked J.R.

Before she could enter the ring, she looked up to Sheamus, who was gesturing her to come to the ring.

Unfortunately for the Celtic Warrior, it proved to be a fatal mistake for him as his guard was down right away, forcing Maxi to low blow him from behind using his nunchucks!

"Good lord!" Tazz shouted out of his chair.

"Dear gawd, I think I'm gonna be sick!" cringed J.R., who was trying not too hard to throw up.

"Well, I don't know if that's justice or just plain crazy!" Cole shrugged his shoulders.

As Ino finally got in the ring, she and Naruto wasted no time at all blasting Sheamus with twin double superkicks!

"Superkicks across the face!" J.R. cried out.

"That served Sheamus right, especially for what he did to Bart!" Tazz nodded right away.

Seeing Sheamus down on the mat, Bridgette and Trent started to look right each other, thinking of a game-plan right away on what to do to Sheamus.

"Hey Trent, you wanna do these fans a big favor and help me take this jerk out?" Bridgette asked Trent.

"You know I do, let's take him out!" Trent nodded over to the surfer girl.

Wasting no time either, Bridgette and Trent decided to make waste of Sheamus by tossing him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a big pop!

"And Sheamus is gone!" J.R. shouted out.

"Good riddance to that heartless a**hole!" Tazz nodded out of disgust for Sheamus.

"You've said it, and the fans sure do like that!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sheamus won't though!" shook J.R.'s head.

 **151th Elimination: Sheamus; Eliminated by: Bridgette and Trent; Duration: 10:22**

After Sheamus threw a fit at ringside and left, Trent had turned around to see Bud Bundy try to surprise him with a double axe handle from the top rope.

But using quick reflexes, Trent caught his feet in mid air and slammed Bud down, therefore still holding him by the legs.

"Uh-oh, Trent caught him!" Trent pointed out.

It wasn't long before Trent locked his leg around Bud's and turned him over on his stomach, locking in the famed Sharpshooter, made famous by Bret "Hitman" Hart!

"He's locking in the Sharpshooter! He's got it locked in!" Cole repeatfully shouted.

"Although you can't eliminate your opponent that way, it can be helpful to incapitate them!" explained J.R.

"Trent's showing the shades of Bret Hart, I love it!" Tazz nodded in unison.

Trent then started the bend the hold even harder, making Bud scream and wince in excruciating pain for a good while.

The guitarist lasted onto that hold for a good 15 seconds until Naruto shut Trent up with a superkick!

"Picture perfect superkick!" J.R. replied.

"Naruto hits the superkick straight to Trent!" Cole pointed out.

As the guitarist started licking his wounds from the attack, Flash Sentry started looking under the garbage can to look for a weapon to use.

While he had his back turned, Maxi used the rope attached to the nunchucks to choke the life out of the blue-haired youngster.

"Uh-oh, kid should've turned around, Cole!" Tazz replied to Cole.

"Maxi using that nunchuck to choke out Flash!" cried out J.R.

Just to make things worse for Flash, Maxi used his foot to press down on the back of Flash's neck, increasing the stranglehold while forcing the guitarist to his knees!

"Will somebody help this kid, Cole?" gulped Tazz.

Luckily for Flash though, Johnny Mundo came running in off the ropes, nailing Maxi right in the face with a flying chuck kick.

"Your wish just got granted, Tazz." Cole said to the ECW original.

"Elvis got rocked right back to Heartbreak Hotel!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Maxi. Not Elvis." J.R. said, correcting Tazz right away.

"Sorry, that's my bad!" apologized Tazz.

After Tazz tried to shake away that embarrassing name identity, the Chicago faithful around Soldier Field all turned to the stage yet again, hopefully to witness yet another entrant entering the matchup.

"Here comes the next entrant entering the Royal Rumble match!" Cole pointed to the stage.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #166: Tyrus**

After the buzzer rang out, a huge heavy-set man with tattoos around his arms and dressed in a black one piece with the words "Tyrus" on them, came out to quite a surprising mixed reaction from the entire crowd.

"Looks like we've got trouble!" Tazz said, pointing to the next entrant out of fear.

"From Impact Wrestling at #166 is Tyrus!" Cole explained out loud.

"The man formerly known as Brodus Clay looks ready for a fight!" J.R. exclaimed.

"If I were the competitors in the ring, I'd watch my back for this guy!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

As Tyrus finally got in the ring after 15 seconds of walking down the aisle, Cat Noir and Ashley Parker immediately went right after him.

But alas, it was a mistake as Tyrus immediately shoved both of them off and immediately nailed the French superhero with a huge clothesline!

"He nearly turned him inside out!" J.R. gulped heavily.

"Tyrus is a dangerous man; you don't wanna get in his way!" Cole explained to J.R.

Bud Bundy was the next man to face Tyrus. Yeah, good luck with that.

Once the pervert charged after him with a body press, Tyrus caught him immediately and shut him up with a huge front slam!

"Ohhh! What the hell was that kid thinking, Cole?" Tazz raised his eyebrow to Cole.

"I don't know if Bud thinks at all!" J.R. said to Tazz.

"That might be true, JR!" nodded Cole.

Once Bud was down however, Tyrus felt like it wasn't enough.

So the big man immediately got back up on his feet and nailed Bud with a huge splash, flattening him like a Bud Light beer can.

"Oh gosh!" J.R. spoke with a loud gasp.

"Someone get a spatula." Tazz replied.

"A huge splash there by Tyrus! That might've just put Bud away for good!" Cole cried out in horror.

And it did.

It wasn't long until Bud found his body being picked off the mat by Tyrus, forcing the pervert to get launched over the top and onto the floor, immediately eliminating Bud from the match!

"Uh-oh, Bundy went bye-bye!" Tazz smirked out.

"Bud may need some intensive care after this!" J.R. said to Tazz.

"That's what he gets for being a pervert the entire match!" Cole said, basically agreeing with J.R.

"And I believe the women in the ring are thrilled!' J.R. nodded in return.

 **152nd Elimination: Bud Bundy; Eliminated by: Tyrus; Duration: 12:18**

As Bud walked away in disappointment, Ino and Ashley Parker were busy battling it out against each other for the time being.

In fact, they were holding onto each other's hair, trying to feed each other forearm shots to the face much to the delight of the crowd!

"It's going back and forth between them!" Tazz pointed out.

"Ino and Ashley are taking it to each other!" Cole spoke out of excitement.

After that back and forth battle, Ino fed a forearm to Ashley's face so hard, this sent the gamer back to the ropes.

But once Ashley came back, she gave Ino a very vicious clothesline, flipping her upside down!

"What the-?" gasped J.R.

"Oh my f*****' god, Cole! Did you see that?!" Tazz spoke to Cole out of shock.

"A thunderous clothesline all the way from hell by Ashley!" Cole cried out.

With Ino out like a light, Ashley picked her up and sent her over the top rope, only for the Leaf ninja to hook her legs across the ropes for leverage.

"She's getting close to elimination, Cole!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Ino's hanging onto those ropes with all she's got!" shouted the Oklahoman.

Seeing that Ino didn't get eliminated Ashley tries to knock her off the apron, only for the Leaf Ninja to get the upper hand.

In fact, Ino struck back by kicking Ashley in the head. While the gamer tried to shake some nerves off of her, Ino went up top and nailed Ashley with a top rope Fameasser!

"Incredible sequence by Ino!" stated Cole.

"Excellent maneuver there with authority!" Tazz exclaimed.

With the female gamer knocked out from that move, Ino finally decided to take her first elimination of the night by picking Ashley right back up, tossing her over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore eliminating her from the match completely!

"It's game over for Roostergirl42!" J.R. shouted loudly.

"Maybe game over for her in the Rumble entirely!" Tazz said to J.R.

"I believe JR already said it, Tazz!" Cole snapped at Tazz.

"Duh, Coleski. I already knew that!" Tazz snapped back to Cole.

 **153rd Elimination: Ashley Parker; Eliminated by: Ino Yamanaka; Duration: 11:32**

As soon as Ashley left from ringside a bit disappointed, Naruto was busy dealing with D'Angelo Dinero in the turnbuckle.

In fact, the Leaf ninja ended up setting The Pope up on the Tree of Woe, even blasting fist shots to his face in order to keep him groggy.

"Naruto going immediately to work on Dinero!" J.R. exclaimed.

"The Ninth Tailed Fox is looking to get another elimination under his belt!

"Oh boy, hang in there, Pope!" Tazz said, cheering him on.

As Naruto was working to eliminate Dinero, one of the cameramen immediately scrolled to see three men running out from the crowd and jumping the barricade. One of them had shaggy brown hair, dressed up in a blue leisure suit and black pants, which obviously turned out to be the leader of the entire group, Casey Kelso.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is he doing here?" J.R. shouted out, pointing angrily at the hoodlum.

"That's the idiot Kelso's brother from _That 70's Show_!" Tazz identified right away, "Damn it, I knew something was up!"

"Oh come on, enough's enough with the interference!" cried out Cole.

"How many people are there?" Tazz said, trying to count how many hoodlums.

"What a minute, there's two other men with him." J.R. pointed out, "What the hell?"

"Who are those guys?" Cole replied.

"I can't see! Somebody zoom in!" Tazz said, shouting to one of the cameraman.

Before the cameraman could do such thing, Casey Kelso and two of his men had pulled Naruto under the ring and started beating them down from ringside. The cameras then finally took a glance at the two men, which happened to be Karl Fink from "Dog with a Blog" and Steven Rhoades from "Married... With Children"!

"Hey, look at that!" Tazz pointed again.

"Those are that damn Steve Rhoades and Karl Fink!" J.R. said out of rage.

"What the hell is going on with these attacks?" Cole groaned.

"A lot of people sure do want that bounty!" nodded Tazz.

Seeing this horrible display take place, Ino had finally decided to run in and help out Naruto.

But alas, it all failed big time as Casey Kelso superkicked Ino right in the face and set her back in the ring, while Naruto still became the victim of a vicious pummeling by Karl and Steve!

"OH! Now that was uncalled for!" cringed J.R.

"Somebody get security out here, we need to get rid of these guys!" Cole said to himself.

"Might need the cops out here for this!" Tazz suggested.

However, the beatdown Casey caused didn't last long though as the crowd suddenly erupted to see Booker T and Jerry "The King" Lawler coming down the ramp in order to help out the beaten down Naruto.

But it definitely got bigger than that as former WWE and ECW Champion Rob Van Dam suddenly got in the ring for some reason.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Tazz hollered out like crazy.

"Naruto seems to be getting help from the locker room!" J.R. replied.

"The competitors who coming out to Naruto's aid are standing up for one another!" Cole shouted.

"Oh man, The Authority is not gonna like this one bit!" shook Tazz's head.

The Authority wasn't gonna like what was about to happen next.

With Rob Van Dam still in the ring, the WWE & ECW Alumnist whipped himself to the ropes and back again, nailing Casey Kelso with a huge suicide dive through the ropes!

"And a big suicide dive to Casey Kelso!" Cole gasped out.

"Rob Van Dam might've taken Casey Kelso out for good!" J.R. reminded everyone.

"This is awesome; The Authority's plot has totally backfired on them!" Tazz said with applause.

Both Booker and King started beating down both Fink and Rhoades long enough for the two to call 'uncle' and retreat to the barricade, never to be seen again.

And they took Casey with them, in which RVD threw the elder Kelso brother towards them for revenge.

"About time they were gone!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Indeed, I wonder what The Authority are gonna say to this!" asked Cole.

"I'm pretty sure that Vinnie Mac's blood is boiling, right now!" Tazz guessed to Michael Cole.

After the backlash finally died down, the rest of the security started coming down the ramp and immediately carried off Casey, Karl and Steven away from the ring and out of the stadium altogether. After that was settled, Jerry "The King" Lawler had decided to head over to ringside and join his fellow partners on commentary right away.

"How's it goin', guys?" The King said to the three.

"You definitely cleaned house over there, King!" J.R. said, congratulating his long-time friend.

"You sure did Jerry; good to have you join us tonight!" Cole nodded in unison.

"Hell yeah, long time no see Jerry!" Tazz said, clapping in front of the King.

While The King was busy putting his headset completely on, the crowd looked to the stage once more in anticipation of who would be the next entrant in the Rumble match.

"We're about to witness the next participant momentarily!" J.R. said, pointing to the stage right away.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #167: Sam Winchester (Supernatural)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with boyishly brown hair, dirty brown jacket, dark denim jeans and black work boots came running down the aisle to yet another ovation from the Chicago crowd.

"We're gettin' Supernatural, Cole!" Tazz pointed out in anticipation.

"From what Tazz said, here comes Sam Winchester at #167!" Cole exclaimed.

"As we've heard from earlier today, both Winchester Brothers are in the rumble and they're ready for action!" J.R. informed both Tazz and Cole.

"I can't wait what Sam does in the ring." The King nodded.

However, before Sam could get inside the ring, he saw a sandwich vector in the audience giving out BBQ pork sandwiches.

So without any caution, Sam went the other way and hopped over the barricade, possibly grabbing a sandwich from the vendor's hands.

"Um, where's he going?" asked Cole.

"Looks like he's grabbing a bite, Cole!" The King answered to Cole.

"Seriously? For god's sake, the guy just made his entrance!" whined J.R.

"Still, there's nothing wrong with getting a snack as an energy boost!" Tazz shrugged.

Right after he was chomping on his sandwich, Trent and Maxi was trying so desperately to lift Tyrus up for a double suplex.

Despite all their attempts though, they couldn't able to lift him up because of his girth.

"That won't do any good." shook The King's head.

"What happened? Tyrus eat a fat kid?" Tazz stupidly asked.

"Tyrus is too big for just two men to get him out!" Cole replied.

"They're gonna need some help!" guessed J.R.

Luckily for Trent and Maxi though, the four-person team Cat Noir, Rob Van Dam, Bridgette and Flash Sentry all came in to help out this failed double team maneuver.

With their combined efforts, the six individuals all managed to lift Tyrus up by his feet, getting him with a double suplex!

"They got him!" shouted Cole.

"Are you kidding me? They all got Tyrus off his feet!" King immediately gasped in surprise.

"I think that must've taken a lot out of them then I thought!" Tazz nodded.

"Regardless, those six were able to get the job done!" J.R. said to Tazz.

"Now all they have to do is eliminate Tyrus!" Cole explained.

Before they could however, Tyrus insanely managed to push the rest of the contestants off of him.

With rage built up inside of him, the former Brodus Clay dashed to the ropes and back again, hitting Maxi with a running body block!

"Roadblock coming through!" The King pointed out

"That's Tyrus, not the guy from GI Joe!" Tazz said to King, basically failing to correct him.

"He wasn't comparing Tyrus to Roadblock, Tazz!" JR explained to Tazz.

"Are you really comparing this to an Action Movie?" Cole also said to Tazz.

"Uh, define "compare"." Tazz shrugged once more.

While the commentators all facepalmed in response to Tazz's stupidity, Sam Winchester was at ringside eating his barbecue sandwich when he saw Johnny Mundo trying to attempt a top rope Frankensteiner on Naruto Uzumaki (who quickly managed to recover from the beatdown caused by Karl and Steve).

With the sandwich in hand, Sam thought up a solution.

"What is Sam thinking here?" asked J.R.

"Is he gonna get in this match right now?" groaned The King.

"I have no idea, King, Sam is unpredictable!" Cole shrugged.

As Johnny was about to land his maneuver, Sam ended up throwing the BBQ sandwich at Mundo's face, knocking him off to laughs from the crowd!

"Hahahaha, bullseye!" Tazz laughed at the moment.

"He just got hit by a flying BBQ sandwich!" J.R. explained deep down.

"Johnny gets a face full out BBQ pork!" The King smirked.

"I think that might've pissed him off!" Cole nodded.

That distraction forced Naruto to rest on the top rope while Sam finally decided to get in the ring.

But before the Leaf Ninja could pull off some aerial offense, Sam ended up launching Naruto onto Mundo with a Rocket Launcher body press!

"Naruto gets launched right into Mundo, taking him down!" J.R. replied.

"Epic body press by Sam Winchester!" Tazz smirked as well.

"Even though it was basically the ninja who landed on him!" Cole corrected Tazz.

"Still, it was Sam who did the work!" Tazz nodded, basically ignoring what Cole said.

Meanwhile, Tyrus was busy being ganged up near the ropes by the team of Flash, Cat Noir, Bridgette, Trent and RVD.

One by one, the five competitors were laying out punch after punch to the big guy, in hopes of softening him up.

"Look at this!" J.R. pointed out.

"Tyrus is being ganged up near the ropes!" Cole pointed out as well.

"They're all teaming up to get the big man out!" explained Jerry Lawler.

"That's smart strategy there, get rid of the biggest threat that's in the ring!" nodded Tazz.

After he was softened up enough, the five all gathered to team up on them against Tyrus by lifting the big man over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a standing ovation from the ring!

"And he's out!" shouted Cole.

"They did it!" Tazz shouted as well.

"He's gone, Tyrus's out!" J.R. shouted too.

"I can't believe it!" The King shook his head in amazement.

 **154th Elimination: Tyrus; Eliminated by: Flash Sentry, Cat Noir, Bridgette, Trent and Rob Van Dam; Duration: 1:46**

As Tyrus stood in disbelief of his own elimination, the crowd continued to look over to the stage, just to check out the next entrant of this match.

"We're about to witness the next contestant coming in the Rumble!" informed J.R.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #168: Honky Tonk Man**

Once that familiar 1980's rockabilly theme started playing throughout Soldier Field, a man with a familiar Elvis-hairdo and dressed in red, came out with his signature guitar to a well-received ovation. Quite a sign of respect for the "The Greatest Intercontinental Champion" for all time.

"Well, here's someone I'm familiar of!" The King chuckled in impact.

"Coming in at #168 is the longest-reigning Intercontinental Champion of all time, The Honky Tonk Man!" Cole informed his partners.

"It's definitely time for some Honky Tonk Rockin', Cole!" Tazz said while at the same time enjoying the HTM's theme song.

After he shook his hips for his loyal fans, The Honky Tonk Man wasted no time throwing out three good lefts to RVD, Flash and Trent for good measure.

"Honky going to work right away." Cole pointed away.

"He's unloading those left hands to anybody that stand in his way!" explained J.R.

Johnny Mundo was the next man to face off against the Honky Tonk Man, but alas, that failed.

Before Mundo could strike, Honky kicked the Mayor of Slamtown right in the gut, and got him in a front facelock position, setting up something big.

"Hold up, I think Honky's got something in mind!" Cole said, stopping the commentators for a while.

"What's he going for here?" asked Tazz.

It wasnt long until Honky Tonk Man started shaking his hips and started swinging Mundo's arm back and forth, right before he ended up dropping Johnny to the mat with a swinging neckbreaker!

"The Shake, Rattle and Roll, Cole! Honky got 'em!" The ECW original pointed out in excitement.

"He's still got the moves he had before!" nodded Jerry Lawler.

"There's a reason why he was the greatest IC Champion of all time!" J.R. said to the King.

"Indeed!" Cole nodded as well.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the ring, Naruto Uzumaki and Sam Winchester were busy feeding each other's faces with open hand slaps. Each slap was getting more painful than the rest, which would explain how much anger was building up between them from inside.

"We got quite the slapfest going on!" King pointed out.

"Never thought I'd expect those guys!" shook Tazz's head.

"Naruto and Sam are beating the hell out of each other!" cried out J.R.

"A very intense battle between the two!" Cole gulped in response.

Before Naruto could slap him, Sam caught the ninja's hand, only to spin around and hit Naruto with a hard backhand across the face!

"Mah gawd!" J.R. loudly gasped.

"He knocked him out!" Tazz shouted.

"Good gravy, what a backhand by Sam!" King gasped as well.

"Good gravy?" Tazz said, smirking right at Lawler for making that comment.

"Come on Tazz, it's something that Adam West's character could say on Family Guy!" Cole said to Tazz.

"Have you ever watched that show?" JR also said, raising his eyebrow at Tazz.

"Uhhhh...?" shrugged Tazz.

While the rest of the commentators all groaned in disgust of Tazz's stupidity once more, Sam went up top rope to hit Naruto with a Moonsault.

But out of nowhere, Maxi came in and whomped Sam right in the back with the nunchucks, forcing the Winchester to wreck himself on the turnbuckle right into a tree of woe position!

"Goodbye, Sam's kids!" The King gulped in impact.

"Oh man, that's gotta hurt like hell!" nodded Cole.

"Those nunchucks from Maxi are definitely coming into play here!" J.R. said, informing Michael.

Sam was basically having trouble breathing as a result from that hard back attack.

As the devil-hunter tried to recover upside down, Maxi decided to go the top rope, trying to attempt a double stomp from the top rope while Sam was still tied from the tree of woe.

"Maxi's goin' to higher ground, Cole." Tazz pointed out.

"Dangerous place to be in this type of match!" Jerry said as he was trying not to gulp again.

Before the nunchuck-wielding warrior could nail the double stomp, Naruto suddenly leaped up the top rope out of nowhere, trying to attempt a superplex on Maxi!

"Whoa, where did Naruto come from?!" Tazz immediately gasped.

"Looks like he's going for a superplex off the top rope!" Cole gasped as well.

The Leaf ninja tried to lift him up to the best of his ability, but as soon as he attempted another, Sam rose his upper body up while trapped in the tree of woe and grabbed unto Naruto.

Hanging onto the future Hokage, Sam used every part of his strength to slam Naruto with a spider German suplex while at the same time, Naruto ended up superplexing Maxi off the top!

"Good lord!" J.R. cried out in horror.

"What a car wreck that was!" Cole shouted.

"Whoa!" Tazz shouted as well.

"Sam just took down both Naruto and Maxi!" informed the King.

Meanwhile near the ropes, Bridgette and Trent were desperately trying to get Johnny Mundo over the top ropes and onto the floor, but unfortunately, they were not having much luck knowing how well Mundo was holding on to the ropes.

However, that was until Ino came in and made it a 3-on-1 disadvantage for Mundo, who was struggling for his life to hang on.

"We could see an elimination coming here." Cole replied.

"Hang in there, Johnny!" Tazz said as she shouted to his friend.

Luckily for Johnny, He was able to use his kicks to knock the trio off him.

But as he did, he saw Cat Noir swinging right at him. Using some quick reflexes, Johnny Mundo leapt off the apron and onto the barricade, successfully preventing his feet from touching the floor.

"He's out- no wait!" The King loudly gasped.

"Mundo's not out. I repeat, Mundo's not out!" The Oklahoman repeated.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tazz said, putting his hands over his head in shock.

"We're not kidding you Tazz, Johnny Mundo is not eliminated!" Cole shook his head to Tazz.

"Already heading us back to Royal Rumble 2011!" reminded the King.

"This was not the first time this happened tonight!" J.R. replied.

"Indeed, we saw this happened again earlier in the show!" nodded Tazz.

"Mundo has the parkour abilities that a lot of people would want to have!" Cole exclaimed.

As Mundo remained on the apron (possibly thinking on how to get to the ring), the crowd turned to the stage to find out which entrant was gonna enter the Rumble next.

"I'm ecstatic, guys! Who's gonna enter next?" The King asked as he looked to the stage.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #169: Penny (The Big Bang Theory)**

Coming in after the buzzer next was a blonde-haired woman decked out in a little Nebraska Cornhusker football jersey with short black shorts, white socks and black shoes. She even got the chance to appreciate the "Penny" chants given to her around ringside as she was walking down the aisle.

"I think this Rumble's going off with a big bang, Cole!" Tazz smirked directly to Cole.

"And highly so!" Cole nodded in unison, "Penny from _The Big Bang Theory_ is in at #169!"

"She looks prepared to win big tonight!" J.R. nodded as well.

"With those puppies, who can complain?" King shrugged while smirking.

After Penny entered the ring, Johnny Mundo was still resting on top of the barricade from the outside.

While so, he decided to take the red solo cup from Marcy D'Arcy's hand and drank the water that was inside it in order to freshen up.

"Talk about the refresher course, huh Cole?" Tazz smirked to Cole.

"Definitely a refresher whenever I see one!" Cole nodded.

After he threw the cup away, Johnny Mundo stood up on the barricade with a deep breath.

With patience and consideration, Mundo leapt off the barricade and onto the steel steps, preventing elimination to a big pop.

"He's safe, Cole!" The King sighed in relief.

"Mundo has saved himself from elimination and got his way back to the ring again!" explained J.R.

"Whoa, he's on fire tonight!" Tazz gasped out of his sear.

As soon as he got on the apron, Mundo saw Sam Winchester attempting to powerbomb the Honky Tonk Man to the turnbuckle.

With another smirk on his face, he ran to the turnpost and kicked the back of Honky's skull while at the same, Honky Tonk Man was getting buckle bombed!

"Yikes!" Cole hissed in impact.

"I think an aspirin may be in order!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That was an unexpected double team right there!" The King nodded.

"Sam and Mundo teaming up, I would like that!" Tazz nodded as well.

As Honky laid himself down on the mat unconscious, Penny was going right to work on Bridgette down at the lower right turnbuckle, basically choking the life out of the surfer girl by her foot.

"Bridgette in quite the tough predicament." J.R. commented.

"Penny's putting her foot down on her neck!" Cole pointed out right away.

"This is truly a battle of the blondes!" Jerry nodded too.

Penny managed to get her foot around Bridgette's neck for a good 15 seconds before finally letting go of her.

Before Bridgette could rest up though, Ino Yamanaka came running in and blasted Bridgette with a running cannonball senton!

"Holy smokes." Tazz gulped in amazement.

"Bridgette's really not gettin' a break." Cole shook his head.

"She sure isn't!" JR shook his head also.

However, it wouldn't be long for Ino though as Penny started unloading on the ninja right away.

And she started hitting fast with kick after kick, catching the ninja off guard.

"Take a look at that, Cole!" Tazz pointed again.

"Now we've got a three way battle of the blondes!" Jerry smirked like a pervert.

With Ino getting a little tender from the kicks, Penny decided to deliver the final blow with a spinning heel kick...

...

...

...only for Ino to catch her foot in time, making Penny hop on one foot.

"She caught her!" JR pointed out quickly.

"Ino's got the upper-hand on Penny!" Cole cried out.

As she held Penny's foot with both her hands, Ino spun her around.

But when she saw Penny spin around trying to get another spin kick, Ino ducked down, forcing Bridgette to take the hard hit instead.

"What a wipeout!" The King exclaimed loudly.

"Bridgette didn't see that coming, I can tell you that!" shook Tazz's head.

Meanwhile on another ringside, Naruto was trying his best and hardest trying to eliminate D'Angelo Dinero from the matchup itself.

He was sending the Pope upside down from the ropes, making him a bit disoriented as a response.

"Naruto's got the Pope on the ropes." Cole pointed out again. _ **(What the hell is this, a "Point at objects and everything" contest?)**_

"Dinero's battling for dear life!" J.R. cried out again.

"Trying to prevent getting eliminated!" added The King.

Unfortunately for the Leaf ninja, Flash Sentry had snuck from behind and decked Naruto from the back, before hitting the ninja with a German Suplex.

"Looks like Pope hit Lady Luck!" Tazz commented.

"A German suplex by Flash!" shouted out Michael Cole.

One German suplex definitely was not enough for Flash.

As he got Naruto up, he locked the Ninja's arms in an underhook position and flipped Naruto over with a Tiger Suplex!

"He's going for a Trifecta, Cole!" Tazz replied.

"A Tiger Suplex there from flash!" nodded out J.R.

"Naruto's in trouble now. Could Flash take this bounty?" asked The King.

After that dreaded Tiger Suplex, Flash picked up Naruto on his feet once again, but this time, Flash locked the ninja in with a full nelson position (possibly going for a Dragon suplex).

But before he could hit that Dragon Suplex, Naruto managed to flip Flash over on his back and connect with a huge dropkick to the back of Flash's head in response.

"Nope, Flash couldn't get him!" shook Cole's head.

"Nice reversal there by the leaf ninja!" Tazz nodded once more.

As Flash held onto the back of his neck in pain, the crowd turned to the stage once more, trying to find out which entrant would enter next in the Rumble match.

"We're gonna see the next entrant soon enough. Who will it be?" J.R. asked as he pointed to the clock.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #170: Captain America**

After the buzzer sounded, a man in blue outfit with red/white stripes around the torso and a big white A on the top of his mask came out to big "USA" chants all over Soldier Field.

He wasn't alone though as he brought his signature patriotic shield with him to use.

"We got a little Americana comin'." Tazz pointed out.

"Coming in at #170 is one-half of the Avengers and perennial super soldier, Captain America!" Cole reminded everybody.

"The fans are on their feet for the American Hero!" J.R. pointed out as well.

"We've definitely got the pride of our country to add in this rumble!" nodded Jerry.

After America made his way under the ring, he wasted no time whacking his shield around the faces of Sam, Cat Noir and Johnny Mundo!

"Someone's eatin' shield!" Tazz smirked.

"Cap is starting off strong!" Cole shouted out.

"He's one tough soldier, I can tell you that!" J.R. nodded.

Rob Van Dam tried to strike the superhero next with a hard punch, but Captain America grabbed his arm in time and connected with a judo toss.

Still holding on to his arm though, Captain America then transitioned into a fujiwara armbar, locking RVD's arm sideways.

"Incredible counter! Just incredible!" Cole nodded in amazement.

"I'm making Captain America one of my favorites to win!" stated The King.

While he still locked in that armbar, he saw Maxi approach him unexpectedly.

Using quick fast reflexes, he tripped the nunchuck artist by his feet. And then, America used his feet to press down on Maxi's neck, choking him a bit!

"Never seen that before, Cole!" shook Tazz's head.

"Captain America is literally getting two birds with one stone!" Cole exclaimed.

"Nobody better get in his way, unless they wanna feel his strength!" J.R. shook his head also.

But then all of a sudden, D'Angelo Dinero started going after Captain America right away and started taking shots at the super soldier.

He kept hitting him repeatedly so much that he had finally let go of both Maxi and RVD altogether.

"Well, it looks like that finally stopped him." said a bummed King.

"Pope's unloading on the Captain," Tazz added before continuing, "I don't know if that's smart or not!"

And it wasn't smart.

Being startled by this sneak attack, Captain America got back up and pushed back the Pope right to the ropes. When Dinero came right back, Captain America launched the Pope right in the air and slammed him down with a huge Pop-Up Powerbomb!

"And a huge Pop-Up Powerbomb!" J.R. easily shouted out.

"The Pope paid the price there!" Cole stated.

"This could be the end for Dinero!" Tazz replied.

And it was.

With Dinero unconscious from the move, Captain America picked him up and immediately threw him over the rope and onto the floor, ending the Pope's run in the Rumble.

"No miracles for the Pope today!" The King shook his head.

"Captain America makes waste of him!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Tough luck for Dinero, he's going back to the locker room!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

 **155th Elimination: D'Angelo Dinero; Eliminated by: Captain America; Duration: 9:24**

Meanwhile, as The Pope immediately left ringside, Naruto and Ino were trying their best to eliminate Rob Van Dam from any side of the ring.

The two leaf ninjas were pushing their momentum towards the helpless ECW alumnist, who was hanging on tight as he could in order to stay in the match.

"RVD feeling helpless against the ninjas, 2 on 1." J.R. pointed out.

"Naruto and Ino are looking to take him out!" Cole also pointed out.

"Oh man, hang in there RVD!" Tazz shouted, cheering on his best friend.

However, the two ninja's guards were let down immediately thanks to Sam Winchester, who decided to lift up both Naruto and Ino over the top rope.

But luck managed to be at their side, hanging onto the apron for the time being.

"Dang! Almost!" The King groaned.

"Naruto and Ino are hanging on the ropes!" J.R. pointed out YET again.

"Hang in there Naruto, down let the Leaf Nation down!" Tazz said, also cheering on Naruto. _**(Yikes Tazz, cheerleader much?)**_

"Sam Winchester almost took the bounty that was on Naruto's head!" Cole shouted out right away.

By now, RVD, Ino and Naruto were now on the apron, fighting it out to see who would get knocked off.

RVD tried punching both Naruto and Ino from left to right, but the ninjas caught him with multiple kicks, trying to weaken The Whole Dam Show.

"This is getting suspenseful." Tazz immediately gulped.

"Are any of the three gonna go out? Are they gonna hang on?" asked The King.

"All three of them are battling for dear life!" said J.R.

After RVD was softened up from the damage, both Naruto and Ino gave him a double superkick that strangely sent RVD back inside the ring.

"Oh, a double superkick!" cringed Michael Cole.

"Big mistake by Naruto and Ino superkicking RVD right back in the ring!"

"You guys are supposed to get him to hit the floor, not back in the ring!" The King shouted at the two ninjas from ringside.

Meanwhile, right as Rob Van Dam was trying to recover inside the ring, Bridgette and Penny started going face to face with each other.

Their showdown became anything but intense, trying to slow one another with forearm shots to the face!

"Never thought I'd see a catfight so hard-hitting." The King added.

"Trading blows against one another, I assume." J.R. said to Lawler.

"The crowd loves this!" added a nodding Michael Cole.

The blows had lasted for a good 10 seconds until Penny received a hard vicious forearm to Bridgette's face.

The impact sent Bridgette had sent her back to the ropes a bit, only to come back and nail a big boot to Penny's pretty face!

"Dear lord!" Cole shouted as he cringed.

"My eardrums may be hurt, Cole!" Tazz said, holding his hands close to his ears.

"Bridgette with that big boot blocking the attack!" J.R. shouted in horror.

"I hope that boot didn't damage Penny's face!" The King said, fearing for the worst.

As Penny was laid out on the mat unconsciously, the clock over at the titantron was lit up once more, therefore bringing out another entrant in the Rumble match.

"Look ahead guys, we got the next entrant coming!" Tazz said, already pointing to the stage.

 **Crap, I never thought doing a chapter like this was so frickin' hard in my life. But either way, I did manage to get it all done, so that's that. Anyway, enough about that, let's see what stats we now got:**

 **People still in the ring: 15**

 **People still left to go: 230**

 **Eliminated: "The Miracle" Mike Bennett, Simon Gotch, Cid Highwind, Cosmo Kramer, ACH, PJ Black, Dan Hibiki, Viktor, Gruncle Stan, R-Truth, Reese Wilkerson, Angelico, Eddie Edwards, Heath Burns, Kick-Ass, Johnny Gargano, Knuckles The Echidna, Tommy Dreamer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Wendell Ruckus, Joey Gladstone, Cody Travers, Rockstar Spud, Erick Rowan, Frankie Stein, Eddie Winslow, The Mack, Naldo Montoya, Goldust, Duncan, "Cowboy" James Storm, Hawkeye, Mojo Rawley, Bram, Green Arrow, Psylocke, Eric Young, Nostalgia Critic, Chris Mordetzky, Luigi, Titus O'Neil, Sin Cara, Rainbow Dash, Eric Forman, Rikishi, Hayate, Frankie Kazarian, Ethan Diaz, Leela, Zack Ryder, Chris Sabin, Aiden English, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Karl Anderson, Sanji, Mark Henry, Jey Uso, Duke Nukem, Brian Myers, Paul Phoenix, Ron Zombie, Al Bundy, Crazzy Steve, Dexter Charming, Spud, Tommaso Ciampa, Cody Lambert, Matt Sydal, Barry Eisenberg, Killshot, DJ Z, AR Fox, Gambit, Tajiri, Jessie Godderz, Leonard Hofstadter, Raven Queen, Casey Jones, Muscles Glasses, Josh Nichols, Kevin Owens, ODB, The Miz, Fandango, Trevor Lee, Rock Lee, Patrick Star, Apollo Crews, Leon Kennedy, Alan Harper, Ed, Brody, Rhyno, Nathan Drake, Big Show, Booker T, Fez, Wonder Woman, Uncle Ruckus, Cody Hall, Drago, Heath Slater, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ashlynn Ella, JBL, Donkey Kong, Alexis Rhodes, Monty Monogram, Danny Tanner, Tatanka, Mahabali Shera, Barney Stinson, Finn Balor, Austin Aries, Maddie Rooney, Kyle O'Reilly, Sunset Shimmer, Beck Oliver, Francis Wilkerson, Wesley Blake, Sabu, MacArthur, Ally Dawson, Hunter Huntsman, Falco Lombardi, Helena Douglas, Prince Puma, Shelton Benjamin, George Costanza, Gangrel, Vincent Valentine, Bubba Ray Dudley, Marco Diaz, The Sandman, Jill Valentine, Geoff, Bender Rodriguez, Chavo Guerrero, The Hurricane, Hernandez, Will Smith, Luke Gallows, Lightning, Lelouch Lamperouge, Star Butterfly, Stephen Quire, Kane, Ash Williams, Morrigan Aensland, Bart Simpson, Sheamus, Bud Bundy, Ashley Parker, Tyrus and D'Angelo Dinero**

 **Still in the ring: Bridgette, Captain America, Cat Noir, Dolph Ziggler, Flash Sentry, Honky Tonk Man, Ino Yamanaka, Johnny Mundo, Maxi, Naruto Uzumaki, Penny, Rob Van Dam, Sam Winchester, Son of Havoc and Trent**

 **Next chapter will be something to behold after this, so make sure you find that awesome pizza place and grab some with you so you can see what will happen to the rest of our contestants. Until next time, C-Ya. Hmmmm, now I'm hungry for some pizza myself. Where's the nearest Pizza Hut when you need one?**


End file.
